Divided
by Ary Lee
Summary: Natasha y sus amigas encabezarán una lucha contra las medidas del director Fury, las que consideran arbitrarias y que vulneran sus espacios de libertad. Pero este no será el único conflicto que enfrentará. A pesar de estar de novia con Clint, la llegada de Steve Rogers cambiará muchas cosas en su vida. Mientras tanto, Pepper no sabe lidiar con Tony, ni él con ella. Universo alterno
1. No nos separarán

_**N/a: Hola, estoy emocionada, es la primera vez que publico en este fandom y me siento muy feliz por ello, es como desbloquear un nuevo nivel o algo así. Esta historia está inspirado en una serie juvenil que se emitió hace algunos años en mi país. Es un universo alterno, en donde los personajes de Avengers, Thor entre otros del universo Marvel, serán participe de una entretenida, romántica y a veces dramática historia adolescente. **_

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Marvel © exceptuando algún OC que aparezca por ahí.**_

* * *

_**Divided**_

_**Capítulo 1: "¡No, no nos van a separar!"**_

Tony Stark corría lo más rápido que le fuese posible, no porque le interesara llegar a tiempo a la ceremonia de apertura del año académico, lo hacía por el simple y banal motivo de no perderse la llegada de los alumnos nuevos, ni por supuesto el siempre infaltable discurso de Nick Fury, el director de la preparatoria, quien parecía tener un don especial para sorprenderles cada año con sus exageradas y psicóticas ideas, cuyos propósitos, no eran más que mantener disciplinados a los estudiantes. Y precisamente aquello a Tony le causaba demasiada gracia, porque él era el ejemplo perfecto para describir a un alumno problemático, alguien que parecía tener por pasatiempo el hecho de joder a sus maestros. Si no llevara el apellido Stark en su nombre, estaba seguro de que Fury lo hubiera expulsado hace muchísimo tiempo.

El heredero de la fortuna Stark llegó a la entrada principal del bachillerato, tal y como lo sospechaba, las puertas estaban cerradas, al parecer el director ya habría comenzado con su tradicional sermón, pues su autoritaria voz ya hacía eco en los alrededores, y se distinguía con claridad a través de los parlantes.

_Mierda,_ ¿ahora cómo diablos entraría?

Sabía que la escuela sólo poseía esa única entrada, sería estúpido de su parte ponerse a buscar otras vías de acceso, así que sencillamente optó por realizar lo más simple… si quería estar presente en la ceremonia, definitivamente debería ser por las malas, porque el director no iba a dejarlo entrar una hora más tarde el primer día de clases, eso era un hecho.

Tony no lo sopesó más y escaló improvisadamente por uno de los muros de la escuela, sin mayores dificultades consiguió adentrarse y para su suerte, nadie le vio. Sacudió sus pantalones y chaqueta retirando los restos de polvo que dejó la pared sobre sus prendas y de manera rápida se dispuso a aproximarse hacia el patio principal, lugar en donde Fury se dirigía a todos sus compañeros.

—La preparatoria S.H.I.E.L.D. les da la bienvenida, deseamos iniciar este año con la mejor disposición, y es por ello que la escuela pondrá énfasis en formar hombres y mujeres capaces de aportar lo mejor de sí mismos para el desarrollo del país, porque son los jóvenes de hoy…

El director poseía solo un ojo, pero ningún detalle escapaba de él, interrumpió sus palabras al momento de ver llegar al inquieto hijo de Howard Stark, como si de un amigo se tratase, éste le saludo a distancia levantando su dedo pulgar, Nick lo fulminó con una fugaz mirada y por supuesto que no respondió al gesto del muchacho.

—¿Puedo continuar, Stark? —Preguntó irónico.

—Por supuesto —respondió con el mismo tono de voz.

Fury frunció el ceño, ese chico había nacido con la misión de fastidiarlo, pues ahora saludaba animosamente a sus compañeros de salón sin importarle en lo más mínimo haberlo interrumpido.

—Bueno, iré directamente al grano. Supongo que muchos de ustedes ya están enterados de lo sucedido el año pasado con un grupo de alumnos de último semestre.

Varios de los chicos se miraron entre sí mientras murmuraban, pero Sigyn pareció ser la más afectada al escuchar aquello en boca del director, la rubia empalideció por completo, se removió incómoda aparentando verse normal, pero no lo estaba consiguiendo en lo absoluto. Fury prosiguió:

—Para que esos desagradables acontecimientos no vuelvan a ocurrir, pero sobre todo, para que ustedes no se distraigan en sus labores académicas, les comentaré que a partir de este año nuevas normas se han añadido al reglamento interno de la escuela.

La orientadora y consejera estudiantil Frigga observó sorprendida al hombre de raza negra, ella no recordaba que él les hubiese mencionado _nuevas reglas_ en la reunión que habían sostenido hace unos momentos, previo a la apertura de las clases, Fury reunió al grupo de docentes, pero no les habló nada de eso. Bruce Banner, profesor de ciencias, también se mostró algo sorprendido con los dichos de su superior.

—A partir de estos momentos, hombres y mujeres quedarán separados en toda actividad que se realice fuera de los salones de clases.

Todos abrieron sus bocas en forma desmedida al oír semejante información, los abucheos y manifestaciones de disconformidad no se hicieron ausentes. A ninguno le agradó lo que se les acababa de informar.

El inspector del instituto, Phil Coulson intentaba hacer todo lo humanamente posible por silenciar a la manada de estudiantes que bramaban furiosos.

Darcy Lewis una de las alumnas nuevas del presente año, se llevó ambas manos a la cabeza, no entendía nada de lo que estaba sucediendo, sólo deseaba que las palabras del director no fuesen más que una broma. Pues venía de una escuela única y exclusivamente para mujeres y no le agradaría continuar en la misma temática.

—Por favor, por favor díganme que esto no es verdad —musitó, miró a sus amigas Natasha Romanoff y Pepper Potts, ambas chicas se relacionaban con los directivos del bachillerato, la primera era sobrina de Nick Fury, mientras que la segunda tenía por tutora legal a la mismísima Frigga.

—Tranquila, debe ser una mala broma de Fury —explicó la rubia de apellido Potts, enfocó sus orbes azules en su pelirroja amiga —, ¿verdad que si, Nat?

La aludida negó con la cabeza cruzándose de brazos.

—No lo creo, yo lo vi muy convencido de lo que decía… sólo sé que necesito hablar con él al respecto.

—Entiendo que estén sorprendidos con esto —añadió el director, en tanto retomaba la palabra —, pero después de realizar un exhaustivo análisis de los acontecimientos y teniendo en cuenta que muchos de los implicados en esos desagradables sucesos todavía se encuentran entre nosotros, es que hemos llegado a la conclusión de que esta medida es lo más apropiado para todos.

Sigyn tragó saliva nerviosa. Dios, sólo quería salir corriendo de allí.

Romanoff se volteó y miró a su novio con gesto interrogante, Clint Barton, alumno de último año de preparatoria, le devolvió la mirada.

—¿Sabías algo? —Inquirió ella.

Clint era el presidente de la asociación de estudiantes de la institución, Natasha pensó que quizás él podría haber sido informado con antelación, no obstante, el castaño parecía tan molesto como ella lo estaba, así que asumió que su pregunta había estado de más.

—No, no sabía nada, me estoy enterando en este instante al igual que todos. Tú deberías saber, Nat, es tu tío, ¿no?

—Sí, pero él nunca me habló de esto —replicó enfadada.

—Quiero anunciarles oficialmente la división del instituto en dos establecimientos separados —todos miraban expectantes al director —, uno será para hombres y otro para mujeres. Eso es todo, muchas gracias por la atención.

Steve Rogers escuchó la enorme ola de gritos y silbidos que se hicieron presentes en son de protesta. Era su primer día de clases en aquel bachillerato, no conocía a ninguno de esos chicos que vociferaban exaltados, pero sin duda que comprendía el enfado de ellos, él no podía darse el lujo de reclamar como sus nuevos compañeros lo hacían, era un alumno becado y si quería conservar el beneficio definitivamente no era adecuado ponerse en plan rebelde. Sin considerar que su padre era el conserje de la escuela, cualquier estupidez que cometiera repercutiría en su progenitor y claramente era lo último que deseaba que ocurriese, así que se quedó en silencio observando el alboroto.

Jane Foster, Pepper y Darcy provenían de una escuela privada sólo para mujeres, a sus dieciséis años, jamás habían compartido instituto con chicos, hasta que Natasha les habló de su escuela, cuyo director era su tío, quien cuidaba de ella en la ciudad de Nueva York, las jovencitas con afán de estar juntas y de comenzar a relacionarse con muchachos no titubearon en cambiarse a la prestigiosa preparatoria S.H.I.E.L.D. claro que jamás se imaginaron que el señor Fury tomase una decisión tan radical justo el año en que ellas ingresaron.

Pepper se acercó hacia donde estaba Frigga, su tutora legal y quien le daba hospedaje en su casa. Tenía confianza con ella e incluso la consideraba una madre, llevaba más de tres años viviendo junto a la amable mujer y sus dos hijos, realmente agradecía que después del fallecimiento de su madre Frigga se hubiese hecho responsable de su persona.

—Frigga, intenta hablar con Fury por favor, tú podrás conseguir algo, él te escuchará —argumentó la joven, al tiempo en que la miraba de manera suplicante.

La fémina asintió con un movimiento de cabeza. Notó que el director estaba dispuesto a distanciarse del podio y no demoró en acercarse a él. Natasha también se unió a la conversación que Nick aparentaba a todas luces no querer tener.

—Nick, por favor detente, tenemos que hablar.

El mencionado suspiró con agobio.

—¿Por qué no me hablaste de esto? —Intervino su sobrina.

—No voy a discutir contigo este asunto, mucho menos aquí, Natasha —articuló decidido. La pelirroja frunció el ceño molesta.

—¡Es que no ves lo ridículo que es!

No le importó alzar la voz, estaba molesta y sentía que el esposo de su tía biológica estaba sobrepasando los límites con aquella medida.

—Romanoff, lo hablaremos más tarde —sentenció mirándola duramente con su único ojo.

Natasha detestaba ese tono de voz, sabía bien que intentar entablar una conversación sería imposible, cuando su tío la llamaba «Romanoff» aquello era indicio de que estaba sumamente enfadado. Se giró sobre sus talones alejándose llena de impotencia.

Odín, profesor de matemáticas, se arrimó en compañía de los demás maestros hacia el director del bachillerato, quien no hizo más que botar el aire con pesadez al verse rodeado por los docentes de la escuela.

—¿No será mejor que analicemos con calma esta medida, Fury? —sugirió Banner.

—No hay nada que analizar, es evidente que es una decisión errónea —acotó Frigga, abrió ambos brazos apuntando al eufórico alumnado —, ¿así es como quieres ver a tus alumnos?

—Basta, no voy a discutir mis decisiones en público, lo haremos de modo privado —la rubia rodó los ojos al oírlo. Fury llamó a su asistente con un gesto de manos —. Coulson, prepare mi despacho para una reunión. Y haga que todos los alumnos vayan a sus respectivos salones de clase. Ahora.

Phil acató el mandato sin fluctuar y comenzó a darles órdenes directas a los muchachos para que hicieran lo solicitado por su jefe, pero los jovencitos lo ignoraban monumentalmente, no tenían intenciones de obedecer.

Tony sonrió burlesco al ver la angustia en el rostro del inspector.

—¡Silencio! ¡El señor Fury fue lo suficientemente claro, los quiere ahora mismo en sus salones de clase! —dictaminó, alzando excesivamente su tono de voz.

—Está bien, está bien, pero no es necesario tanto chillido —musitó Stark. Gesticuló una mueca de desagrado mientras llevaba una mano a su cabeza. Tomó como nota mental no beber en exceso si a la mañana siguiente debía ir al bachillerato —. ¿Lo que dijo Fury va en serio?

—Todo lo que se habló va en serio, Stark, y usted como alumno condicional vitalicio no deberías cometer ningún error.

Thor, hijo de Frigga, quien escuchaba la conversación de su compañero y Coulson decidió intervenir.

—Esto es muy injusto, no pueden separarnos así como así.

—Estoy de acuerdo con el doradito —apuntó el moreno.

—Alumnos, lo diré por última vez, diríjanse a las aulas.

Sharon Carter, amiga de Sigyn y Sif las miró a ambas con expresión de histeria. Acaba de escuchar al inspector Coulson decir claramente que las palabras de Fury no eran una simple advertencia.

—Estamos jodidas —le dijo a su amiga. Sif negó con la cabeza.

—No podemos permitir que esta medida desquiciada se concrete, yo no puedo estar sin la compañía de Thor en los recesos.

La joven de cabellera negra, mantenía un serio noviazgo con Thor, estaban por cumplir un año de relación, no se separaban en casi ninguna instancia del día, por lo cual estaba aterrada de saber que ya no compartiría con el rubio de la misma manera.

Sigyn las escuchó en silencio, se apartó lentamente de sus amigas y se arrimó al grupo en el cual conversaban Natasha, Darcy, Pepper y Jane.

—Natasha, habla con ese loco que tienes por tío —solicitó. Se llevó uno de sus rebeldes risos rubios detrás de la oreja —, no puedes dejar que se salga con la suya.

—Eso es precisamente lo que pienso hacer, pero necesito tiempo.

—Al carajo el tiempo —terció Darcy —; esto lo vamos a solucionar ahora.

Sin dudarlo, la castaña de apellido Lewis se encaminó decida hacia el podio que había dejado vacío el director Fury. Pepper y Jane corrieron tras ella, sabían bien que su amiga era demasiado impulsiva como para dejarla actuar sola.

—Nadie está de acuerdo con las medidas que se acaban de dictaminar, ¿verdad?

La voz de la chica de orbes azules se escuchó a través de los parlantes, captando rápidamente la atención de toda la escuela. Quienes por cierto, contestaron un «sí» a su interrogante. Por su parte la custodiada por Frigga tomó el micrófono decidida.

—¡No, no nos van a separar! —Exclamó, incitando a que toda la multitud la siguiera vociferando exactamente lo mismo — ¡No, no nos van a separar!

Jane comenzó a saltar siendo seguida por la mayoría. De pronto todo el patio estaba hecho de gritos protestando en contra de la sorpresiva medida impuesta por el director.

.

* * *

.

La madre de Thor siguió los pasos de su superior dirigiéndose hacia el despacho de éste. Ambos se adentraron a la oficina, y en poco rato fueron seguidos por Odín, María Hill, la estricta profesora de filosofía, y por supuesto que también Bruce Banner.

—Los muchachos no tienen ninguna intención de entrar a sus clases —comentó Frigga, al tiempo en que echaba un vistazo por la ventana y oía con claridad la voz de su querida Pepper gritando a viva voz que «_no los iban a separar_»

—No creas que no me esperaba una reacción así. Lo mejor será calmarnos, confío en que los alumnos por sí solos comprenderán que esto lo hago por su bien y el de toda la preparatoria.

Fury tomó asiento en la cómoda silla detrás de su escritorio.

—¡Te has vuelto loco, Nick! —inició la rubia orientadora, abrió sus orbes verdes de par en par —, disculpa que te lo diga, pero no puedes tomar medidas tan extremas, tan pasadas de moda y tan… arcaicas.

Suspiró, apoyándose en el respaldo de la silla. No sólo debía soportar a una manada de adolescentes indisciplinados, sino que también ahora debía cargar con unos revolucionarios profesores con espíritu bohemio.

—Nick, se supone que ésta es una escuela mixta, ¿no? —agregó Banner, el aludido obvió el hecho —. Entonces la idea es que hombres y mujeres aprendan a convivir juntos.

—A mí me parece que por muy sorpresivas que sean estas medidas, nuestro deber como profesores es apoyar al director —opinó María Hill. Bruce rodó los ojos hastiado.

—Sí, linda, pero también nuestro deber es aconsejarlo cuando está equivocado —debatió la mayor de las féminas. Una vez más enfocó su atención en el hombre de un solo ojo —. Nick, esta preparatoria fue fundada con principios de convivencia entre hombres y mujeres, ¿lo sabes, no?

—Sí, lo sé.

—¿Entonces por qué vas a separar a los muchachos de esa manera? —Le preguntó sin comprenderlo siquiera un poco.

—Después de lo sucedido el año pasado con esos alumnos, me veo en la obligación de tomar precauciones.

La mujer frunció el ceño, ahora que lo mencionaba, ella no sabía qué había sido lo tan terrible que habría ocurrido el año pasado como para que Fury fuese tan estricto y contundente.

—¿Por qué no me dices de una vez por todas qué fue lo que sucedió? —indagó.

Fury carraspeó con nerviosismo, su inquietud podía captarse a varios kilómetros de ahí incluso. Se puso de pie dando pasos inciertos alrededor del despacho.

—Lo que pasó fue, fue… En realidad es un tema muy delicado —se interrumpió así mismo —, de todos modos, éste no es el mejor momento para conversarlo.

Unos toques en la puerta se hicieron presentes, Fury agradeció aquello, lo cierto era que no le daba gusto platicar sobre aquel tópico, si de él dependiera, desearía que esa verdad nunca fuese descubierta, o su reputación como directivo del establecimiento quedaría literalmente por los suelos, sin mencionar el escándalo que se armaría al respecto. Por ahora tan sólo debía orientar su labor a mantener ciertas distancias entre los estudiantes, para prevenir que algo similar a ese innombrable suceso se repitiera.

Tras la puerta estaba Coulson, quien se introdujo en la estancia bajo la atenta mirada del resto de los ocupantes de dicho espacio.

—¿Ya se calmaron? —Averiguó el director.

—Todo lo contrario, señor. Los compañeros de su sobrina están creando conflictos, sería pertinente que usted se ocupara de ellos.

Sin más diálogos, Fury salió de su despacho y se encaminó nuevamente hacia el patio central.

Cuando llegó allí se quedó impactado ante la estupidez que esos chicos hacían con tal de llamar su atención, varios de los varones, incluido Tony Stark y Thor, se habían puesto las faldas y vestidos de alguna de sus compañeras, mientras éstas cargaban con las camisas y pantalones de ellos.

Todo ello en clara señal de protesta.

Se paseó mirándolos inquisidoramente de pies a cabeza, pero se detuvo en Natasha, nunca imaginó que su propia sobrina fuese capaz de hacerle eso. La pelirroja que orgullosamente cargaba con los jeans de uno de sus amigos le miró desafiante con sus grandes ojos verdes.

Fury no dijo nada, sólo se acercó a sus colegas quienes habían salido a presenciar la peculiar forma de manifestarse que tenían los adolescentes.

—Bruce, son tus alumnos, hazte cargo.

Sin más desapareció de ahí, aunque no sin que antes se escuchase a coro el ya popular «_¡No, nos van a separar!_»

El profesor tomó el micrófono entre sus manos.

—Chicos, ya fue suficiente… cámbiense de ropa y diríjanse al salón —profirió con seriedad.

Sin embargo, al unísono se oyó con claridad un rotundo «No» por parte de los alumnos. Suspiró, intentando no perder la paciencia, tenía que recordar que él también había sido un adolescente.

—Si siguen actuando de esta manera, lo único que conseguirán será que tomen medidas más drásticas. Por favor, vayan a sus salones.

Obtuvo la misma respuesta que antes. Bruce dejó el micrófono a un lado y aumentó la proximidad con los muchachos, quienes saltaban y gritaban decididos a no ceder.

—Silencio —solicitó, esta vez los chicos obedecieron —. Bien, ¿qué es lo que quieren hacer? ¿Quieren estar todo el día aquí? Vamos chicos, sé que no son tontos, esto sólo va en contra de ustedes. Vayamos al salón y conversémoslo.

—Si el director no quiere negociar, entonces nosotros tampoco —replicó Darcy. Banner se llevó unos dedos al puente de su nariz meditando la situación.

—Tan sólo háganlo por mí…

Apeló a las emociones, sabía que los alumnos lo querían y tenían cierta debilidad por él, al menos quienes que ya le conocían. Bruce siempre procuraba ser comprensivo con ellos, ayudándoles en todo lo que estuviese a su alcance, cada vez que alguno lo necesitase. Y como lo pronosticó, los chicos no se negaron a su petición y entre alegatos y quejas se comenzaron a dirigir a sus respectivos salones.

Una vez estuvieron instalados en el aula de clases, el profesor Banner estuvo dispuesto a dialogar con ellos y escuchar lo que tenían que decir.

—Profesor, insisto en que esta medida es muy injusta con nosotros —declaró Thor —, al menos yo no entiendo nada, ¿cuál se supone que es el motivo para dividir la preparatoria por sexos?

—Así es, Thor tiene mucha razón… es una injusticia que nosotros tengamos que pagar por las malas acciones que supuestamente ocurrieron con aquellos alumnos que nombró el director. Es más, ni siquiera sabemos qué fue lo que pasó —mencionó Sif.

—Estoy tan confundido como ustedes —admitió Bruce —, pero ya saben lo que pienso. Las cosas se solucionan conversando.

—¿Pero qué es lo que conversaremos? Si una persona está tomando una medida tan arbitraria como esa, es evidente que no tiene deseos de dialogar ni de ser democrático —espetó Darcy, estaba muy furiosa y se vio en obligación de intervenir. Se puso de pie ganándose la atención de los presentes —, soy nueva en este instituto, todavía no sé muy bien cómo funciona, pero esto, como alumnos no lo podemos permitir.

Sus compañeros la aplaudieron, la jovencita de apellido Lewis acababa de exponer lo que la mayoría pensaba respecto a la situación. El maestro la miró sorprendido, esa chica tenía una personalidad explosiva y llamativa, no tenía pelos en la lengua y exponía sin titubear su opinión, algo que él, personalmente admiraba en las personas.

—Los entiendo chicos, pero para que esta conversación sea seria, podrían algunos comenzar por cambiarse de ropa, ¿no creen?

—¿Por qué? —cuestionó Tony fingiéndose indignado, aún llevaba puesta la falda de Sharon —. Yo ya me había acostumbrado a sentir el aire en mis bo…

—Cállate, Stark —Chilló Sharon, en tanto lo golpeaba.

Todos rieron divertidos ante la escena. Quizás no habían conseguido nada durante el primer día de clases, sin embargo, tenían claro que de ahora en adelante debían luchar por sus ideales costase lo que costase.

.

* * *

.

La pelirroja estaba muy enfadada con su tío, no porque éste se negó a conversar con ella en la mañana, el motivo de su enfado era otro, precisamente que esa estúpida decisión de separar la escuela en dos haría que el odio a él se incrementara al doble. Natasha conocía a la perfección lo que pensaban sus compañeros respecto a Fury, y aunque ella apoyase a sus amigos en las manifestaciones en contra de la disparatada medida, eso no quería decir que le agradase que todo mundo hablara mal del hombre a quien quería como a un padre.

Tanto fue el alboroto producido esa mañana que ni siquiera tuvo tiempo para conocer al nuevo chico que ingresó a la preparatoria, los demás decían que era hijo de Joseph Rogers, el conserje de la escuela, un señor que la chica respetaba y quería en profundidad, pues lo consideraba un hombre de bien, sin mencionar que había dedicado su vida entera a velar por la seguridad del bachillerato, llevaba años desempeñándose laboralmente bajo subordinación de su tío y en aquel periodo de tiempo se había formado una respetable relación entre los dos. Factor que valió para que el director le otorgara una beca a Steve.

Pero la joven de rasgos rusos no podía negar que durante la ceremonia en la escuela, se había sorprendido así misma con la vista clavada en la figura del rubio, algo que la impactaba realmente considerando que tenía un novio que fácilmente la pudo haber descubierto infraganti.

Cuando Nick Fury entró a su cuarto sin tocar la puerta, Natasha disipó aquellos pensamientos de su cabeza mientras enfocaba su mirada en el mayor.

—Natasha, entiendo que estés molesta —habló, acercándose a ella —, pero te pido que te pongas un minuto en mi lugar. Yo me he visto obligado por las circunstancias a tomar las medidas que estoy aplicando.

—¿Y cuáles son esas circunstancias? —acertó a cuestionar. Arqueó una de sus cejas viéndolo con atención.

—¿Y te parece poco el alboroto ocasionado en la escuela hoy? —La estudiante rodó los ojos —. No te puedo explicar el dolor que sentí al verte vestida de hombre, sólo para contradecirme… me sentí muy humillado...

Fury detuvo sus palabras siendo incapaz de continuar con eso. Por muy estricto y duro que se viera en el exterior, en el fondo le afectaba no tener apoyo de absolutamente nadie más que María Hill.

—Tío, lo que ocurrió esta mañana lo provocaste tú.

El director se sentó en la cama perteneciente a su sobrina y ella le imitó.

—¿Acaso crees que me gusta ser el ogro de esta historia? —guió sus dedos hasta su frente y comenzó a masajear el área con estrés.

—¡Precisamente por eso! Debes caer en cuenta de que eres el único que puedes detener esto. Si realmente quisieras ponerle fin al problema, tan sólo lo harías…

—¿Si yo quisiera? —Preguntó retóricamente. Se puso de pie con indignación —. No se trata de querer, son medidas que ya están tomadas y aplicadas. No puedo ser tan poco serio y llegar a la mañana siguiente diciéndole a todos que mi sobrina favorita se enfadó conmigo por ello, así que olvidaremos todo lo dictaminado.

Romanoff se cruzó de brazos. Quisiera entender aunque fuese por un segundo los porqués de la decisión de Fury, ¿qué tan grave había pasado para que varones y damas no pudieran estar juntos en el mismo sitio? Al parecer no conocería una respuesta con prontitud.

—Si me quisieras tanto como dices, deberías terminar ya con tu capricho de separarnos, porque a mí me perjudicas, todo el mundo me mira mal y me piden que te haga entrar en razón. En verdad estoy harta…

—No me manipules —le advirtió apuntándola con su dedo índice.

—Pero…

—Eres como la hija que nunca tuve y lo sabes, pero ten consciencia de que cualquier cosa que hagas de ahora en adelante me va perjudicar, y no solamente como director de la preparatoria, sino que también como tu tío. Así que por favor, espero no volver a verte en circunstancias como las de hoy.

La de cabellera rojiza sonrió sarcásticamente.

—Y luego dices que la manipuladora soy yo —soltó con sinceridad.

Nick exhaló el aire de los pulmones, preguntándose internamente que qué momento de su vida decidió dedicar su profesión a los adolescentes, seguramente cuando era tan subversivo como ellos.

El teléfono móvil de la jovencita comenzó a sonar y Natasha rápidamente lo cogió, sonrió al ver de quien se trataba.

—¡Hey!

—¿Quién es? —interrogó Fury.

—Pepper —respondió con simpleza. Observó al hombre en frente a ella con un gesto que dejaba en evidencia que estaba sobrando en su habitación, pero él no hizo nada por marcharse —. Necesito platicar en privado con ella, me puedes dejar sola —complementó.

Entornó su único ojo a medida que orientaba sus pasos hacia la puerta. Natasha se aseguró de que su tío se alejase lo suficiente y con rapidez volvió a llevarse el celular al oído.

—Pepper, ya estoy sola.

.

* * *

.

—¿Recuerdas de lo que me platicaste? Bueno, se lo acabo de comentar a las chicas.

En casa de Frigga, se encontraban Jane Foster y Darcy junto a Pepper, las tres jovencitas mantenían sus cabezas pegadas al celular escuchando con atención las palabras de la pelirroja.

—Pregúntale si consiguieron algún lugar —siseó Jane.

Loki, hijo de Frigga y hermano de Thor, salió de su habitación encontrándose con las tres chicas en el pasillo de la segunda planta de su casa. El joven de tez pálida y profundos orbes verdes les miró con intriga mientras levantaba una de sus cejas. Nunca había conseguido llevarse bien con la custodiada por su madre, Pepper Potts le parecía una intrusa en su hogar, era alguien con quien realmente jamás iba a congeniar, pese a ya llevar más de dos años conviviendo con ella, aunque no le sorprendía, él no se llevaba con ninguno de sus estúpidos e inmaduros compañeros, y por consiguiente, esa chica no sería la excepción.

No entendía cómo es que su torpe hermano Thor la considerara y hasta llamara«_hermana_», pero en realidad Loki si lo entendía, ambos rubios eran de la misma calaña: Inmaduros y superficiales.

Por cierto, agradecía que Thor no estuviese en casa en esos momentos, de lo contrario, podría apostar su vida a que el muy idiota estaría haciéndose el galán con las acompañantes de la hospedada en su domicilio.

Pepper notó la manera en que el chico de cabellos oscuros le miraba, otras veces él ya la había delatado con Frigga cada vez que la descubría haciendo planes con sus amigas. Frunció el ceño concentrando sus pupilas en las del petulante muchacho.

—Dame unos segundos, Nat.

Loki disminuyó la distancia que los separaba apoyándose cómodamente en una de las paredes. No se molestó en saludar a las patéticas amiguitas de Potts, ni siquiera las conocía y no le interesaba hacerlo, de seguro eran otras tipas tan banales como ella.

—Loki, ¿te puedes ir? —Solicitó Pepper, no se molestó en disimular la molestia que sentía —, estamos hablando por teléfono, por si no lo notaste.

Sonrió de medio lado ante la actitud de la chica.

—Ha de ser una conversación muy privada, ¿no, Potts?

—Eso a ti no te importa —farfulló la adolescente.

—Claro que me importa, tu vida es muy interesante —refutó, sin dejar el sarcasmo de lado en ningún momento.

No articuló nada más, sólo se alejó del pasillo, aunque no sin antes oír de qué hablaba Pepper con Romanoff, así que se ocultó en el cuarto de Frigga mientras escuchaba con atención lo que esas tipas planeaban.

—¿Qué me decías? —Retomó Pepper —, sí… está bien, me parece una perfecta idea. Correcto, dame la dirección.

Fue por una hoja y un lápiz y comenzó a registrar la dirección que Natasha le indicaba.

—¿Con bikini? —Miró a sus amigas y las tres sonrieron entusiasmadas. Al parecer el panorama no sería tan malo después de todo —, ¿y eso es en la casa de quién?... — esperó a que la pelirroja le respondiera, pero cuando oyó la contestación quedó igual de intrigada que antes —. Ok, entonces nos veremos en casa de ese chico.

—¿Y? —averiguó Darcy.

—Tenemos una junta con nuestros compañeros en casa de un tal… Tony Stark, para saber cuáles son los planes a seguir respecto a la medida de Fury —les informó Pepper, al tiempo en que formaba una enorme sonrisa en los labios. Sin saberlo y de manera irónica, Loki realizó exactamente el mismo gesto.

* * *

_**Espero les haya gustado el primer capítulo.**_

_**Nuevamente dejaré en claro que este es un fic UA. Sé que aún hay varios cabos sueltos en la trama todavía, como por ejemplo, por qué Pepper vive con Frigga y sus dos hijos, pero ahondaré en eso más adelante, al igual que con Odín, por alguna razón no lo mencioné como padre de Thor ni esposo de Frigga, ese tópico pronto será resuelto también, así como por qué motivo Natasha vive con Nick Fury, quien en esta historia es su tío (pero no biológico)**_

_**Respecto a las parejas, debo reconocer que me gustan mucho las parejas crack, así que es muy probable que de aquí salga alguna. Muchas uniones se separaran y otras se juntaran conforme avance la historia. **_

_**De momento estamos claros en que hay dos parejas:**_

_**Natasha y Clint**_

_**Thor y Sif**_

_**¿Se quedaran juntos o no?**_

_**Un review me animaría muchísimo a seguir, desde ya agradezco a quien le haya dado una oportunidad a esta locura.**_

_**Abrazotes de Oso.**_


	2. Al fin habló el nuevo

_**N/A: ¡Hola a todos! Estoy feliz de haber recibido opiniones tan lindas en el primer capítulo. (Agradecimiento de Reviews abajo)**_

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Marvel © a excepción de algún OC que aparezca por ahí. Y por supuesto que no lucro con esto.**_

* * *

_**Capítulo 2: "Al fin habló el nuevo"**_

Tony, quien cabe mencionar, vestía únicamente su traje de baño, se paseó campante por el enorme terreno del patio trasero de la mansión Stark. La mayoría de sus compañeros disfrutaban con alegría el hecho de estar en su casa, al parecer no todos solían poder lanzarse un fresco chapuzón sobre una piscina como la que él tenía en las dependencias de su fastuoso hogar… por supuesto que no, esos chicos no tenían ni un tercio de dinero de todo el que poseía la familia Stark, si es que a eso último se le podía definir precisamente como a una _familia_.

Pese a manejar todos esos lujos, Tony no podía reconocerse a sí mismo como un chico feliz, a pesar de que por fuera se mostrara todo el tiempo bromista e incluso arrogante, existían tormentos internos y muy íntimos que le impedían llevar una vida amena, pero por supuesto que sólo él tomaba consciencia de ello, no iba a vociferarlo a los cuatro vientos; dar lástima jamás había sido su estilo ni tampoco iba a serlo nunca.

Desde hace más de seis meses que no veía a sus padres, pues ambos se la pasaban en viajes de negocios y así era desde que tenía uso de razón.

Ciertamente la familia Stark era una de las más adineradas del mundo, pero todo el éxito a nivel capital que conseguían, era en base a mucho sacrificio emocional y familiar. Aspecto que el único heredero de la fortuna pagaba con creces. Por esos motivos, es que el muchacho prefería llevar a cabo múltiples eventos sociales en su domicilio, necesitaba distraerse y la mejor manera de hacerlo era embriagándose haciendo fiestas hasta el amanecer.

Happy Hogan, un hombre de aproximadamente cincuenta y cinco años, conocía a Tony desde que era un infante, Howard Stark lo contrató como su chofer personal, pero conforme fue transcurriendo el tiempo, lo ascendió a que fuese su asistente personal, lo que implicaba entre sus tareas, hacerse cargo de su pequeño y único hijo cada vez que su esposa y él tuvieran que ausentarse.

El alumno que más dolores de cabeza solía ocasionarle a Fury, se quitó las gafas de sol y las lanzó despreocupadamente al césped, iba dispuesto a introducirse en la piscina, pero el de apellido Hogan se cruzó en su camino.

—Tony, ¿tienes idea de todo lo que me has hecho trabajar el día de hoy? —preguntó Happy. El chico realizó un gesto con la mano restándole importancia — ¿crees que tus amigos se vayan pronto?

Se encogió de hombros, en realidad eso a él no le interesaba.

—No lo sé, pregúntaselos tú —respondió indiferente.

En cuanto finalizó su contestación, Tony corrió y procedió a lanzarse escandalosamente a la piscina, una enorme cantidad de agua saltó en diferentes direcciones mojando el rostro de Sharon y Sigyn quienes disfrutaban tranquilamente de un baño. Ambas rubias protestaron y no tardaron en vengarse de Stark salpicándole más cantidad de agua de las que él les había arrojado.

Natasha, vistiendo un bikini color rojo, transitó por el borde del enorme estanque cargando entre sus manos dos vasos con refresco, sonrió al ver la graciosa escena que protagonizaba el extrovertido Tony en compañía de las rubiecitas.

La presencia de Steve Rogers en el lugar no había pasado desapercibida para ella, ante los ojos de la pelirroja, el joven parecía encontrarse aburrido, pues ninguno de sus compañeros se tomó la molestia de dirigirle la palabra y la verdad es que, en lo personal, Natasha sentía muchos deseos de conocerlo, por alguna razón que no conseguía entender, aquel rubio le parecía familiar.

Decidió que ofrecerle uno de esos vasos que llevaba en sus manos era la mejor manera de iniciar una conversación, así que sin indagarlo de más, se acercó a él.

—¿Quieres? —Inquirió.

Un sorprendido Steve se volteó a observarla, sonrió ante la amabilidad de esa pelirroja, la cual por cierto, había sido la única capaz de intentar acercársele un poco, cosa que lo dejaba netamente asombrado viniendo de parte de la sobrina del mismísimo Nick Fury.

—Sí, gracias —aceptó recibiendo el objeto.

Natasha le devolvió la sonrisa, mientras procuraba que su atención no se desviara a observar el torso de Steve, el cual se encontraba al descubierto porque como el resto, el joven vestía únicamente un pantalón corto de baño.

Se reprendió mentalmente por comportarse de esa manera, de inmediato llegó a su cargo de consciencia el nombre de Clint, por muy tentador que fuese tener a Steve tan cerca y en esas fachas, no podía permitir que sus pensamientos llegasen tan lejos. Tenía novio y no debía olvidar ese detalle.

—Hace muchísimo calor.

La voz de su compañero la atrajo una vez más a la realidad.

—Así es, ¿qué dices si nos bañamos? Es la mejor manera de soportar esta temperatura.

Steve la miró detenidamente durante unos segundos. Natasha por un instante creyó que esos llamativos ojos azules le iban a traspasar el alma, de pronto se sintió pequeña y diminuta frente a él, pero de alguna manera angustiante y un tanto masoquista, esa turbia sensación le agradó.

—Por supuesto que sí —accedió Rogers. Ella asintió dejando a la orilla de la piscina su refresco, y Steve hizo exactamente lo mismo.

Juntos tomaron impulso y saltaron a las profundidades de aquel agujero repleto de agua, mientras nadaban, comenzaron a bromear y a disfrutar alegremente del baño que estaban compartiendo. Aunque ellos eran ajenos a que varios de sus compañeros los contemplaban con atención y curiosidad desde el otro extremo de la piscina.

—Natasha con el hijo del conserje hacen una linda pareja, ¿no creen? —Comentó Sigyn. Pepper que se encontraba a su lado, no demoró en fulminarla con la mirada —, creo que Clint debería estar aquí para verlo.

—¿Para ver qué? —Cuestionó a la defensiva.

Pepper sabía que el comentario de Sigyn era mal intencionado, no la conocía muy bien aún, pero se notaba a millas de distancia que a esa rubia le encantaba generar chismes de mal gusto.

—Nat lo único que está tratando de hacer es incluir a Steve —agregó.

—Creo que todos deberíamos hacer lo mismo —apoyó Jane.

—¡Ay, perdón! No sabía que ustedes tuvieran por misión la integración —articuló Sigyn, sin molestarse en hacer menos evidente su tono sarcástico. De repente sonrió en tanto enfocaba sus orbes azules en la llegada de cierto chico —; allí viene Clint, ¿por qué mejor no le dices a él que se encargue de integrar a Steve?

Evidentemente que ni Pepper ni nadie se esperaba la asistencia de Barton, supuestamente él debería estar en una reunión con la asociación de estudiantes de la preparatoria para discutir sobre la drástica medida de Fury. Sin embargo, allí estaba, visitando la casa de Tony como todos los demás.

Y como era de esperarse, el recién llegado no tardó en fijar su atención en el espectáculo que interpretaban públicamente su novia y el tipo nuevo. No podía negar que aquello le enfadaba, pues no recordaba la última vez que había visto a Natasha reír de la manera en que lo hacía con ese idiota.

.

* * *

.

Desde que su padre, Odín, se separó de su madre, nada había vuelto a ser como antes, ni para él ni para Thor. Loki aún no sabía cuáles fueron los motivos que acarrearon un final tan agridulce a la unión marital de sus progenitores, y la verdad es que no era su intención entrometerse en ello, a pesar de que sospechaba que había existido una infidelidad de por medio. No obstante, su único propósito era conocer por qué razón Frigga en alguna de sus peleas con Odín le había gritado que «_sus mentiras iban a terminar por dañar a toda la familia, en especial a Loki_»

Pese a que el joven intentase averiguar por todos los métodos posibles, cuáles eran esas supuestas mentiras, su madre se encargaba firmemente de dejarle en claro que era algo que jamás sabría. Y eso le enfurecía en demasía, porque no era un ningún conformista que se quedase de brazos cruzados cuando le estaban ocultando una verdad encima de su propia nariz. Amaba a su madre, de eso estaba seguro, pero no iba a permitir que ella le ocultase información que por derecho le correspondía conocer.

Thor se pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo en casa de Odín, y aquello no le sorprendía a Loki en lo absoluto, por más que su padre sostuviera la premisa de que amaba a sus dos hijos por igual, él sabía que no era así, siempre sintió una especie de rechazo de su parte, sin mencionar que el favoritismo hacia Thor podía ser visto desde la azotea de un edificio. No importaba si su hermano era un bestia en cuanto a sus calificaciones, no importaba si Loki era el mejor de su clase —incluso en la asignatura que enseñaba el propio Odín— no, nada de eso importaba, siempre Thor sería el privilegiado.

Pero a esas alturas de la historia, poco le interesaba a Loki ganarse el cariño fraternal de su papá, ahora sólo necesitaba conocer esas mentiras que tanto daño le harían, y creía tener un método perfecto para averiguarlo, pues estaba casi seguro de que el amigo de su madre: Nick Fury, conocía la verdad tras las mentiras.

Y para obtener información de aquel sujeto, iba a aprovecharse de esa estúpida medida que había tomado al dividir la escuela por sexos. Recordaba que durante la mañana se había formado todo un caos al respecto, pero a él le importaba muy poco no estar en compañía de las féminas de la preparatoria, ninguna de esas inmaduras llamaba realmente su atención.

Y es por ello que estaba poniendo énfasis en espiar a Pepper, la intrusa que vivía en su casa, para poder obtener información y llevársela a Fury a cambio de ciertas retribuciones.

El joven de cabello oscuro se aproximó a su madre. Frigga limpiaba concentrada el polvo que ensuciaba la mesita de centro de la sala.

—Mamá, ¿no te importa que _la intrusa_ y sus amiguitos, incluido Thor, estén en estos momentos planeando algo en contra del director? Quien cabe mencionar, es tu amigo.

—Loki, no la llames así… ella no es ninguna intrusa, es parte de la familia —profirió la mujer, en tanto miraba duramente a su hijo.

—¿Parte de la familia? ¿Es en serio? Es una simple alojada en nuestro hogar, en verdad no entiendo por qué tiene que vivir precisamente aquí.

—Porque debo recordarte que tengo su custodia legal, y además le hice una promesa a su madre, le prometí que protegería a Pepper cuando ella no estuviera aquí.

A Frigga no le agradaba rememorar ese hecho, pues la mamá de Pepper fue una de sus mejores amigas de vida, y haberla perdido a causa de una enfermedad mortal había sido una experiencia realmente devastadora.

—Sabes bien que Pepper no tenía a nadie más que a su madre, nosotros somos su familia ahora y podrías intentar hacer que así lo sienta ella —musitó con sinceridad.

El muchacho se cruzó de brazos un tanto consternado con la actitud de su madre, sólo por llamar _intrusa_ a Pepper, se ofuscó como muy pocas veces solía hacerlo.

—No me pidas eso, considera como un favor el hecho de que haya aceptado a esa tipa en la misma preparatoria a la que asisto. Además, no puedo creer que aceptaras el empleo de orientadora estudiantil sólo porque Potts ingresó este mismo año a la escuela. A veces creo que la quieres más que a Thor y a mí.

—Haré como que jamás escuché eso —mencionó, mientras que volvía a colocar en su lugar los adornos que había quitado de la mesa para limpiarla.

—Está bien, no nos desviemos del tema —Loki se puso en frente a Frigga — Potts está en casa de Tony Stark, ¿no te asusta saber que ese _mal ejemplo de persona_ pueda corromper a tu dulce Pepper?

La mujer no estaba al tanto de esa información, pensó que la chica se encontraba en casa de Darcy o alguna de sus amigas, no era ninguna prejuiciosa, pero la reputación del alumno Anthony Stark, no era precisamente la más apropiada para no pensar que en esos momentos, Pepper pudiera estar en una fiesta bohemia con bebidas de dudosa procedencia. No obstante, trató de no dirigir sus racionamientos a un rumbo pesimista ni alarmista.

—Hijo, te lo explicaré… Los chicos necesitan expresarse, porque están sintiendo algo que les molesta —acarició la mejilla del estudiante con ternura —. Loki, yo no puedo hacer nada respecto a eso, porque iría en contra de todos mis…

—Tus principios —le interrumpió, Frigga asintió —; pero ¿sabes? Creo que por alguna vez en tu vida, deberías dejar de ser tan liberal y comenzar a establecer ciertos límites para la _intrusa._

—No todo el mundo necesita los mismos límites.

De pronto aquel comentario despertó cierta chispa de coraje en el fuero interno de Loki, quien se alejó de su madre visiblemente molesto. Liberó una carcajada mordaz regresando de nueva cuenta su atención a la veterana rubia que tenía adelante.

—Así que tú… sabes lo que necesita todo el mundo, ¿no? Entonces me podrías decir qué es lo que necesito yo, además de límites… claro.

Cada facción del rostro de Frigga se endureció, detestaba el tono sarcástico y petulante que empleaba su hijo cuando algo no le parecía bien, pero sabía que el joven escupió esas venenosas palabras con el único propósito de conocer esa verdad que ella tanto tiempo llevaba guardando.

Soltó una bocanada de aire desviando sus orbes verdes de los de Loki.

—Otra vez con lo mismo, Loki. Ya basta con ese tema… pensé que fui muy clara la última ocasión en que lo tocamos —el mencionado apretó la mandíbula —, entiéndelo de una vez por todas, eso que escuchaste mientras discutía con tu padre fue un simple arrebato, algo sin importancia, porque no hay nada que debas saber.

—¡Sé perfectamente bien lo que escuché, no soy un idiota! —gritó enrabiado.

—¡No hay nada que saber! —Exclamó fuera de sí — ¡No continúes con esto por favor! Ya me hartó, no quiero seguir discutiendo contigo por este motivo. Se acabó.

Era más que evidente que ese tema descolocaba a su madre por completo, ella nunca alzaba la voz, siempre mantenía la compostura frente a cualquier problemática, pero ante eso, la ex−esposa de Odín se alteraba por completo.

—No te conocía ese lado autoritario, creí que iba en contra de tus principios.

—Basta —le advirtió, al tiempo que con su mano ejecutaba un gesto para que se detuviera.

Loki decidió no continuar con ese nefasto intercambio de palabras que no lo iban a conducir a ningún camino favorable. Vio con cólera cómo su madre abandonaba la sala y se dirigía a su cuarto.

* * *

Todos estaban reunidos frente a la gran piscina en casa de Tony, esperaban expectantes a que Clint les informase a qué clase de acuerdo había llegado junto a la federación estudiantil de la preparatoria. Natasha se encontraba sentada al lado de su novio, cuando éste llegó a la residencia Stark, ella disfrutaba de un grato momento junto a Steve, en primera instancia pensó que su pareja se enfadaría, pero Barton se lo tomó bastante bien, o al menos eso aparentó, porque se acercó a saludarla como si nada ocurriera, lo que no estaba muy alejado de la realidad, ya que además de compartir con el chico de apellido Rogers, la pelirroja no había hecho nada malo.

—¿Qué tal el alumno becado?

Y de repente cayó la interrogante, Natasha miró al castaño a su lado, Clint no parecía enfadado, más bien curioso, pero no consiguió que su tono de voz al decir la palabra «becado» no se oyera de un modo despectivo y clasista.

—Muy simpático —contestó, enfocando sus orbes verdes en la figura del susodicho.

Steve conversaba con uno de sus compañeros a unos pocos metros de distancia del sitio en donde la mayoría estaba reunida. El novio de la sobrina de Fury tan sólo asintió ante eso.

—¡Clint, qué esperas! Cuéntanos de una buena vez qué es lo que supuestamente hará la asociación de estudiantes frente a esta problemática —habló Thor.

—Hey, no se apresuren —intervino Tony—, aún falta la presencia del alumno nuevo.

Los presentes comenzaron a llamar a Steve, el cual no tardó en captar que sus nuevos compañeros lo estaban esperando para comenzar con la reunión. Por un momento llegó a creer que no lo considerarían, y al ver que la situación no había sido así no pudo evitar alegrarse. Así que se encaminó hacia donde ellos estaban reunidos y tomó asiento junto a los demás.

—Bien, ya está aquí, así que comiencen —se impacientó Sharon.

—Clint, ¿tú hablaste con Fury? —interrogó Sigyn. El aludido negó con la cabeza.

—No, aún no he hablado con él, pero creo que esto sí se puede solucionar. Aunque debemos mantener la calma.

—Yo creo que tenemos que hacer un plan único y definitivo —propuso Darcy.

Como ya era costumbre, la mayoría estuvo de acuerdo con ella, excepto ciertas rubias que la miraron con horror y desapruebo.

—Sí, claro… cómo no —inició la de risos alborotados. Sigyn levantó las manos imitando el gesto que solía realizar Darcy cada vez que hablaba. Sharon Carter soltó unas carcajadas divertida ante la fingida actuación de su mejor amiga —, nos adueñamos de la escuela, la incendiamos y bailamos sobre el cadáver del director. —La castaña la asesinó con la mirada —. ¿Acaso no es eso lo que propones, linda?

La ironía de Sigyn hizo que las chicas más cercanas a Darcy se enfurecieran ante los desagradables comentarios que se atrevió a escupirle.

—Oye, no se trata de eso —abogó Jane, en defensa de Darcy—, se trata de que luchemos por nuestros derechos y hasta donde yo sé, eso no tiene nada de malo.

—Exacto, lo que ella dice —expresó Clint, apuntando con su dedo índice a la de apellido Foster —. Tenemos que luchar por nuestros derechos, y como presidente de la federación estudiantil; les prometo que voy a gestionar un acuerdo.

—¿Y para qué queremos un acuerdo? —Puntualizó Pepper—, ya es un hecho que los directivos del bachillerato no poseen intención alguna de querer dialogar. Deberíamos intentar con otros métodos.

—Ya les dije todo lo que debía decirles —replicó Clint —. Cuando vean los resultados, se darán cuenta de que yo estaba haciendo lo correcto.

—Creo que deberíamos pensar y planear bien lo que haremos antes de actuar.

Cuando Steve manifestó su opinión, la multitud de adolescentes le miró con sorpresa durante unos segundos, hasta que, como siempre, llegó el característico comentario de Tony a quitarle seriedad al asunto.

—¡Al fin habló el nuevo! —Gritó Stark.

Todos rieron y aplaudieron, pues ya comenzaban a creer que jamás escucharían alguna palabra salir de los labios de aquel rubio. Steve prosiguió:

—Lo importante es que nadie salga perjudicado, con todo lo sucedido esta mañana en la escuela, considero que es mejor tomárselo con calma.

—Tranquilo, amigo… ya notamos que sientes miedo —articuló Thor.

—No, no es miedo —negó Rogers, muy convencido de lo que decía —, es sólo que, me mantengo en mi postura de que no hay que tomarse esta situación como si fuese algo muy terrible. Creo que todos tenemos suerte de estar en la preparatoria que estamos, ¿no?

Sigyn que se encontraba sentada a su lado, abrió sus orbes azules de par en par mirándole como si fuera un fenómeno. No podía creer que ese chico considerara que la escuela en la que estaban era un lugar digno de sentirse orgullosos y peor aún, afortunados.

—Espera, déjame ver si entiendo… ¿Crees que es de mucha suerte estar en un instituto en donde absolutamente todo está dividido entre hombres y mujeres?

Steve desvió su mirada perdiéndola en el césped verde bajo sus pies descalzos.

—Existen cosas peores —siseó.

—¿Cómo cuáles? —Inquirió Clint, alzando una de sus cejas.

—No sé, como por ejemplo que, un compañero se desmaye en clases por no tener los suficientes recursos para poder desayunar.

Un silencio incómodo se formó entre los presentes, de todas las respuestas que esperaron, esa era por lejos la que jamás imaginaron oír, varios comprendieron que su problema era mínimo ante los que debían enfrentarse otras personas, más aún cuando éstas eran de clases sociales más bajas. Era obvio que Steve, por leyes de vida, había batallado ante situaciones mucho más severas de las que ellos pudieran imaginar. Natasha le miró un tanto triste y al mismo tiempo con admiración.

—Sí, es… una verdadera lástima que ocurran esa clase de desgracias, pero esta preparatoria es distinta, no te preocupes, Rogers, aquí no tendrás más experiencias de esa índole.

Steve no respondió a las palabras de Barton, únicamente se limitó a observarlo. No era tonto, no necesitaba que alguien se lo dijera, el novio de Natasha al parecer no iba a ser el más amigable con su persona, sino todo lo contrario, éste iba a empeñarse por dedicarle cada vez que pudiera alguna de sus ironías.

—Bueno, bueno, entonces tenemos que esperar a que Clint platique con _el tirano_, digo… con el tío de Natasha —concluyó Sigyn.

Con eso dieron por finalizada la junta, gran parte de los chicos comenzaron a ponerse de pie dispuestos a marcharse.

—Vámonos, Nat.

Las palabras de Clint se oyeron más como una orden que una sugerencia, pero la pelirroja no tenía en mente irse de ahí aún.

—No —respondió decidida—, yo me quedaré un rato más. Pero… te llamaré.

Aquello no le gustó ni un poco, Barton conocía a la joven Romanoff desde hace muchísimo tiempo y podía ver con claridad que algo no marchaba como debería ser con ella normalmente. Sin otra alternativa, se despidió de su novia y se alejó del lugar con la cabeza repleta de dudas.

.

* * *

.

Natasha decidió quedarse más tiempo en casa de Tony, porque Steve también lo había hecho, tenía una fuerte inclinación de voluntad por conocer mucho más de su nuevo compañero, y evidentemente que con Clint en medio no lo iba a conseguir, no es que quisiera estarse ocultando de su pareja, sería hipócrita de su parte teniendo en cuenta que ella misma insistía en que la verdad era la base sólida para que perdurase una relación. Sin embargo, consideraba que por ahora era muchísimo mejor mantener a su novio al margen si es que quería formar una relación de amistad con Rogers, obviamente para no crear malos entendidos.

Pese a lo anterior, Natasha tenía certeza de que jugaba con fuego al pretender ser amiga de Steve, porque mentiría si dijera que cuando estaba cerca de él su piel no se erizaba, o que las manos no le sudaban. Steve le producía algo más, algo ni muy bueno ni muy malo, algo a lo que tal vez, conforme transcurriera el tiempo, no se pudiera desprender con facilidad.

Pero ahora no quería pensar en las consecuencias que todo eso podría acarrear, simplemente quería disfrutar de la caminata que en ese instante compartía junto a él, quien amablemente se ofreció a acompañarla hasta su casa.

El domicilio de Nick Fury se encontraba un tanto alejado de las avenidas principales de la ciudad, por ende, el paisaje que rodeaba el barrio en donde vivía solía mantener muchas áreas verdes en los alrededores, lo que hacía muy agradable caminar bajo los árboles en el atardecer.

Con sus mochilas en el hombro y manteniendo una distancia prudente, Steve y Natasha caminaban y conversaban a medida en que se aproximaban cada vez más al hogar de esta última.

—Oye —Steve le entregó su atención —, eso que mencionaste sobre los desmayos en clases, ¿sucedía siempre en tu antigua escuela?

—Sí, o sea… no siempre, pero a veces ocurría.

—Entonces; te debe parecer muy idiota nuestro enfado respecto a la división de la escuela —comentó, manifestando una pequeña sonrisa.

—No, para nada —negó de inmediato —. No me parece que sea algo estúpido, de hecho yo tampoco estoy de acuerdo con lo que está haciendo tu tío.

La de cabellos rojizos se mordió el labio inferior mientras asentía. Iba tan concentrada en escuchar a Steve que por poco no se percata de que ya habían llegado a su casa.

—Ya llegamos —le informó apuntando a la enorme construcción arquitectónica que se mostraba ante ellos —. Aquí vivo junto a mis tíos.

Los ojos azules de Steve miraron con asombro la residencia del director del bachillerato, y es que, en comparación a su casa, aquella era un castillo gigantesco. Había que recorrer por lo menos medio kilómetro para llegar a la entrada principal, mientras que en la suya sólo existían unos cinco metros de distancia desde la puerta hasta la vereda por donde transitaban los peatones. Sin mencionar que el hogar de Fury poseía por lo menos más de tres pisos de altura.

—¡Guau, qué casa! —Dejó salir sorprendido.

—¿Quieres entrar?

Ante esa invitación algo pareció presionar el estómago del joven. De pronto todo su nerviosismo salió a flote.

—No creo… no creo que, que sea una buena idea —respondió, sorprendido de que hubiese podido modular algunas silabas —. Si tu novio me descubre aquí, lo más probable es que se enfade.

—¿Lo dices por la expresión que puso cuando nos vio en la piscina?

El rubio obvió en respuesta realizando un gesto con su cabeza. Bajó su mirada con timidez para luego volver a mirar a Natasha.

—Supongo que… si tuviera una novia como tú, también reaccionaría de esa manera —La pelirroja sonrió con ternura, al tiempo en que desviaba la vista en otra dirección —, pero no tengo tanta suerte como él.

Ambos esbozaron una sonrisa en complicidad con aquel comentario.

—Steve, cambiando de tema, ¿tú alguna vez habías estado en la escuela? —Quiso saber viéndole con interés. El joven frunció el ceño sin comprender —, quiero decir, como de visita o algo similar.

—Sí, creo que una vez, cuando era niño.

La muchacha ensanchó su gesto risueño no pudiendo creer lo pequeño que podía llegar a ser el mundo.

—¿Fue en la fiesta de navidad, verdad? —Inquirió.

—Sí…

—¡Lo sabía, lo sabía! Sabía que eras tú —declaró Natasha chasqueando los dedos. Ahora el hecho de encontrar cierto ápice familiar en el rostro de Steve cobraba sentido. Tomó la mano de su compañero guiándolo hacia el interior de la casa —. Ven conmigo, hay algo que debes ver.

Pero él se detuvo en seco recordando que, por muy agradable que se percibiera el tacto de su mano sobre la suave piel de Natasha, no tenía por qué razón estar ahí con ella. Así que rompió el contacto a medida en que retrocedía un paso.

—Prefiero que no, Nat.

No obstante, la obstinada estudiante volvió a entrelazar su mano con la de él y comenzó a caminar en su compañía hacia la entrada del domicilio. Steve no tuvo más remedio que seguirle los pasos, ya estaba demasiado embelesado con esa pelirroja como para negarle algo.

.

* * *

.

Y una vez dentro de la casa de Fury, Steve no hizo más que comprobar que era tan lujosa a como se veía en el exterior, aunque no superaba a la mansión Stark, pero no tenía nada que envidiarle tampoco. Natasha se había dirigido hacia un mueble en específico en cuanto entraron en la vivienda, y rápidamente sacó un álbum de fotografías antiguas, extrajo una foto en particular y se la enseñó a Steve, quien en esos instantes la tomaba con sus dedos. En la imagen se veía a Joseph Rogers en compañía de una linda mujer de cabellera rubia y de un niño pequeño, que era Steve hace unos diez años atrás.

—Ese eres tú, ¿verdad? —Preguntó la chica, en tanto apuntaba con su dedo al infante de la fotografía.

Steve sonrió fascinado mirando el objeto, y ese simple gesto provocó que la piel de Natasha se erizara en toda su extensión. Ambos estaban sentados en el sofá de la sala principal a muy poca distancia el uno del otro.

—Sí, ese soy yo —admitió—, recuerdo muy bien esta fiesta… tenía unos seis años de edad y tu tío me regaló muchos juguetes que me duraron una gran cantidad de tiempo.

—No fue mi tío —refutó ella, Steve ladeó su rostro y la miró entrecerrando levemente sus ojos —, fue Santa Claus.

Los dos liberaron una carcajada ante el comentario de la pelirroja.

—¿Recuerdas que los regalos no aparecían por ninguna parte y que pensamos que Santa se había olvidado de nosotros? —Añadió, recordando esa experiencia que habían compartido en la infancia.

—Cómo olvidarlo... —pero la sonrisa de Rogers lentamente fue desapareciendo —. Estas fiestas eran geniales, y ésta fue la última a la que asistí.

—Así es, ¿por qué después no seguiste yendo? —curioseó la de orbes verdes.

—Porque mi mamá enfermó después de ese año y… ya no existían ánimos de fiestas de ningún tipo.

Observó la expresión de su madre en la foto y no pudo evitar sentir una gran tristeza al recordarla.

—La pobre no tenía idea de que esa iba a ser la última fiesta que disfrutaría sana y sin dolor —Natasha descendió su mirada con pena.

—¿La extrañas?

Y aunque sabía que la respuesta era más que evidente, Steve asintió a su interrogante, pero sin apartar sus ojos de la imagen que sostenía en sus manos.

—Lo único que me queda de ella son sólo recuerdos gratos. Era una madre excepcional —musitó. Le entregó la foto a la chica, pero ella se la regresó de inmediato.

—Llévatela, nosotros tenemos muchas fotografías de esta fiesta y supongo que tu papá y tú no tienen ninguna.

—¿En serio? —Preguntó incrédulo, Natasha asintió —. Gracias, Nat.

Los brazos de Steve la rodearon sin que lo esperase, pero su reacción ante ello fue tan natural, que la de apellido Romanoff no titubeó en corresponder al gesto de gratitud exactamente de la misma manera.

Precisamente en el momento en que ambos jovencitos se estrechaban en un cálido abrazo, Nick Fury entró en la estancia encontrándose con la comprometedora escena. Steve fue el primero en verle, así que se apartó en menos de un santiamén de su amiga. Se puso de pie velozmente y la pelirroja no hizo más que rodar los ojos con hastío ante la interrupción de su tío.

—Buenas tardes, director Fury —le saludó. Tragó saliva con nerviosismo.

El hombre de un solo ojo no hizo más que fruncir el ceño sin responder al saludo del muchacho. No le agradaba verle tan cerca de su sobrina, hasta donde sabía, ella mantenía una relación con Clint Barton y a su criterio, no era moralmente recomendable que Natasha se encontrase a solas con jóvenes que no eran su novio.

—Hola tío —saludó Nat, al igual que Steve, se puso de pie, con la única diferencia de que ella procedió a depositar un pequeño beso en la mejilla del recién llegado —. Nosotros con Steve estábamos en casa de Tony y él me acompañó de regreso… ¿qué amable, no?

—Muchas gracias por su disponibilidad, Rogers —agradeció Nick.

Steve sintió que ya podía volver a relajarse.

—No es nada. Yo estaba por irme… —dirigió sus pupilas hacia la muchacha — adiós, Nat, y gracias por todo. Hasta luego señor, Fury.

—Yo te acompaño a la puerta —se ofreció la única fémina del lugar.

El director de la preparatoria S.H.I.E.L.D. vio cómo el par de jóvenes se alejaba. Eso no le dio buena espina para nada, sólo esperaba no tener que encontrarse con más visitas inesperadas de ese chico en su casa. Su teléfono celular comenzó a sonar, miró la pantalla y comprobó que se trataba de su esposa, la tía biológica de Natasha. Definitivamente debía responder a ese llamado o de lo contrario, iba a pagarlo muy caro.

—Lena, ¿en dónde estás? —Liberó un bufido al oír la respuesta de su emisora —, está bien yo iré por ti.

.

* * *

.

La noche ya caía en la ciudad de Nueva York, y como era tradición para Steve, pasaba a cenar junto a su padre en la pequeña casita en donde éste vivía al interior de la preparatoria. Ellos efectivamente tenían una casa, la cual compartían con la abuela paterna del rubio, pero por cláusulas de su contrato de trabajo, Joseph Rogers debía dormir en aquel lugar, con la misión de velar por la seguridad de la escuela, algo que a él tampoco le molestaba realmente, llevaba tantos años ejerciendo el mismo oficio que hasta se sentiría extraño si tuviera que desempeñarse en otras actividades.

El diminuto espacio en el que vivía se componía de un baño, con una estrecha ducha, lavamanos e inodoro, y lo demás estaba todo junto, eso incluía la cama en donde dormía, la cocina y aquella pequeña mesa de madera con un par de sillas del mismo material, en las que ambos se encontraban sentados.

Joseph analizaba la fotografía que Natasha había regalado a Steve.

—¿En verdad te la obsequió? —Indagó, su hijo asintió mientras terminaba con su plato de comida —, vaya, esa niña es muy buena persona.

—Sí, además de bonita…

—Cuidado con lo que dices muchacho —advirtió su progenitor, al tiempo en que formaba un gesto serio en el rostro —, es la sobrina del señor Fury. Debes tener consciencia de que no la puedes mirar con otros ojos. Además esa chica mantiene una relación con el presidente de la asociación estudiantil.

—Sí lo sé, papá —murmuró. Joseph le miró con escepticismo.

—Espero que no lo olvides —pronunció con severidad.

Pues no le haría gracia que Steve se enamorase de esa joven, aquello sólo traería problemas y sobre todo para ellos que eran la parte más débil del vínculo. Joseph tan sólo deseaba que su primogénito se concentrara en sus estudios, que aprovechase la beca que el señor Fury le otorgó, esa debía ser su única prioridad.

Pero… cuando dos personas se atraen; es difícil que alguien los pueda separar, tenía muy claro eso, porque de alguna manera, aunque fuese poco convencional, sus caminos siempre terminarán encontrándose. Y esa ley de vida no se eximía para nadie.

—Tú viniste aquí a estudiar, Steve, así que mantente alejado de los problemas. Como el de esta mañana por ejemplo, ¡qué estupidez! Las niñas vestidas de hombres y ellos de mujeres —argumentó consternado.

—Tan sólo fue una manera de protestar, porque no puedes negar que la decisión que tomó el señor Fury fue demasiado exagerada.

—Exagerada o no, él es el director de la preparatoria y puede tomar la decisión que quiera —Steve entornó los ojos, a veces era imposible hacer entrar en razón a su padre —. Tú sólo mantente al margen de los problemas, recuerda que ya no estás en tu antigua escuela en donde hacías lo que se te venía en gana.

El chico rió divertido, a veces olvidaba lo dramático que era su papá.

—Tranquilo, no te preocupes tanto, sé bien lo que hago —miró la hora en su reloj y decidió que ya era hora de marcharse a su casa —. Debería irme, mi abuela ha de estar preocupada esperándome.

Joseph estuvo de acuerdo, se puso de pie y abrazó a su hijo como siempre lo hacía.

—Cuídate y dile que en cuanto tenga tiempo libre iré a visitarla.

.

* * *

.

Clint y Natasha yacían sentados y abrazados sobro el sofá del salón de la residencia Fury. Después de todo, la joven sí había cumplido su promesa y llamó a su novio durante el transcurso de la tarde, Barton estuvo más que contento de escuchar que ella lo invitó a su casa para que estuvieran juntos un rato. Se preocupó por la actitud de la joven cuando estaban en la mansión Stark, Natasha actuó muy rara con él, pero ahora que la tenía entre sus brazos y apoyada sobre su cuerpo, podía mandar al diablo todas esas inseguridades que había experimentado hace unas horas.

Por su parte, la pelirroja mantenía sus pupilas clavadas en el techo de la estancia, sentía los dedos de Clint desplazándose a través de su cabellera, era agradable tener a un chico como él a su lado, y en verdad, estaba muy agradecida de ser su pareja, por tenerlo como amigo, compañero y confidente. Pero… Romanoff no podía definir si aquello que sentía era realmente algo que pudiera denominar amor. Quería a Clint como nunca antes había querido a un chico, de eso estaba segura, sin embargo, con él nunca había sentido lo que percibió al recibir un simple abrazo de parte de Steve Rogers.

_Steve_…

De nuevo él, de nuevo en su mente…

—¿Se quedaron mucho rato en casa de Tony?

Agradeció que Clint hablara y detuviera sus pensamientos, pues no estaba muy segura de a dónde iban a parar.

Ladeó un poco el rostro y miró al castaño.

—No —negó con tranquilidad —, nos quedamos una hora más y luego cada uno se fue a su respectiva casa.

No pensaba decirle que Steve la había acompañado hasta su domicilio y que encima de todo compartió una conversación íntima con ella, mucho menos que se habían abrazado porque le regaló una fotografía de su fallecida madre. Definitivamente no, Clint no vería eso con buenos ojos.

El representante de los estudiantes asintió con la cabeza confiando en las palabras de la muchacha. Analizó sus uñas en tanto gesticulaba una mueca pensativa.

—Yo me quedé pensando en el hijo del señor Rogers.

—¿En… Steve? —Preguntó un poco nerviosa. Clint asintió —. ¿Por qué?

—No sé, tengo la impresión de que le costará mucho trabajo adaptarse a nosotros, quizás nunca lo consiga. Somos distintos a él, ni mejores, ni peores, pero… cuando eres distinto, no hay nada que hacer.

La adolescente no comentó nada al respecto, y no sabía qué decir tampoco, porque estaba segura de que cualquier palabra que emergiera de su boca sería en defensa de Steve, y lo último que deseaba en ese instante era una discusión con Clint por eso. Por supuesto que no estaba de acuerdo en lo que él había expuesto, tan sólo eran palabras clasistas y discriminadoras.

Para su suerte, el teléfono comenzó a sonar y Natasha obtuvo una perfecta oportunidad para huir de esa charla tan incómoda. Se puso de pie y corrió hacia en donde se encontraba sonando el aparato comunicativo, y rápidamente lo cogió.

—¿Hola? —una enorme sonrisa apareció en sus labios al oír la voz de su interlocutora — ¡Mamá! ¿Cómo estás?

Su madre vivía en Rusia, país natal de los Romanoff, Irina había enviado a los Estados Unidos de norte américa a Natasha cuando ésta apenas tenía cuatro años, desde dicha edad que la pelirroja vivía con sus tíos viendo periódicamente a su mamá cada vez que ella iba de visita a Nueva York.

Irina envió a Natasha fuera de la fría Rusia para poder dedicarse de lleno a su trabajo, que demandaba gran parte de su tiempo, creía que su hermana Lena y su marido Nick Fury podrían darle una mejor educación familiar a su hija, algo que la pequeña pelirroja jamás encontraría en su tierra de origen, puesto que su padre nunca mostró interés en ella e Irina al parecer, no había nacido con el don de ser fraternal. No obstante, Natasha amaba a su mamá y cada vez que la escuchaba se emocionaba de sólo pensar en que pronto la mujer vendría a visitarle.

Pero la expresión de felicidad de la jovencita se apagó poco a poco, su madre no tenía intenciones de platicar con ella, estaba tan apresurada como de costumbre y le solicitó que por favor la comunicase con su tía.

—Está bien, enseguida la llamo —se acercó a las escaleras. Sus tíos estaban en su habitación ubicada en la segunda planta de la vivienda. — Mamá, ¿cuándo vendrás? —, suspiró con decepción al escuchar la respuesta —. Pensé que llegarías antes, pero entiendo… nos vemos. Un beso.

Su madre dijo algo, pero Natasha ya no la quiso oír. Alejó el teléfono inalámbrico de su oreja y fue a dejarlo al cuarto de su tía.

Con pasos desganados, Natasha regresó hacia donde la esperaba Clint.

El joven notó la tristeza impresa en el rostro de su novia y comprendió de inmediato a qué se debía. La mayoría de las veces era a causa del mismo motivo.

—¿Qué pasó?

La pelirroja se sentó pesadamente sobre el sofá, no respondió a la pregunta del chico, y con eso, Barton solamente confirmó que se trataba de lo de siempre.

—Ella no vendrá, ¿verdad?

—No, no vendrá —contestó con voz apagada.

Clint pasó su brazo sobre los hombros de su novia y la abrazó de manera reconfortante, ella respondió al gesto cerrando sus ojos y apoyando el peso de su cuerpo encima de él. Extrañaba mucho a su madre, pero al parecer ella no lo hacía con la misma intensidad. El castaño depositó un pequeño beso sobre la frente de la muchacha, lamentaba profundamente la situación de Natasha respecto a sus progenitores.

* * *

Joseph Rogers estaba a escasos segundos de beber una taza de té, era una costumbre que había adoptado antes de irse a dormir. Sus deberes ya se encontraban cumplidos y no tenía absolutamente nada que hacer hasta la mañana siguiente.

Enfocó su mirada en la fotografía que la sobrina del director regaló a Steve, procuraría comprar algún cuadro en donde enmarcarla. Sonrió, todo estaba marchando bien, si su hijo seguía en ese instituto, estaba seguro de que llegaría a la universidad.

Un ruido lo alarmó, giró su cabeza buscando en dónde pudo haberse generado aquel sonido.

_Genial_… _lo que le faltaba_, un maldito antisocial husmeando a media noche en la preparatoria. Tomó el bate de beisbol que acostumbraba a utilizar como arma y también se equipó con una linterna. Sin meditarlo demasiado, Joseph salió de la pequeña vivienda y se adentró a los pasillos de la escuela, todo estaba muy oscuro, no existían indicios de que alguien estuviera cerca, al menos no en la primera planta. Subió por las escaleras más cercanas y con suma precaución continuó explorando los demás salones y habitaciones de la institución.

Decidió regresar, porque nada parecía estar fuera de lugar, quizás había confundido alguna clase de ruido externo, pero de pronto, unos pasos hicieron que el padre de Steve se voltease más alarmado que antes. Apuntó con la linterna hacia el individuo, quien se echó a correr lo más rápido que pudo, el conserje tan sólo consiguió visualizar una silueta sin siquiera distinguir si se trataba de un hombre o mujer.

—¿¡Quién anda ahí!? —Gritó.

El sospechoso o sospechosa, no detuvo su travesía, así que Joseph corrió en la dirección por la cual arrancó. Su inquietud aumentó al notar que éste había subido al tercer piso, lugar en donde se encontraba la oficina del director, llegó al despacho y, como lo sospechó, las puertas de dicha estancia se encontraban abiertas. Se adentró al lugar, pero el presunto ladrón ya no estaba ahí; analizó cada rincón del estudio de Nick Fury y cuando apuntó con la linterna hacia la pared, se quedó sorprendido con lo que esa persona había hecho allí.

Con unas letras gigantescas, hechas con un spray de color negro, decía:

«_**No nos separarán**_»

_**El Vengador**_

—¿El vengador? —Siseó para sí mismo.

No cabía duda, eso había sido obra de los alumnos del bachillerato. Demonios, aquello provocaría una úlcera en el señor Fury.

.

* * *

.

—¡Esto es inconcebible!

Fury ya había gritado lo mismo más de diez veces desde que tuvo la desgracia de ver aquel rayado, diablos, no lo podía creer, ¿cómo era posible que esos chiquillos insolentes llegasen a semejante extremo? Eso no se quedaría así, no iba a descansar hasta que hallara al culpable.

Clint observó al director sin decir nada, no tenía idea de por qué razón el tío de su novia lo mandó a llamar, él sinceramente no sabía quién pudo haber escrito eso. Joseph Rogers, el cual también estaba presente en el despacho, tan sólo se cruzó de brazos contemplando la expresión de histeria en el rostro de su jefe.

—Clint —el aludido se apuntó con su propio dedo al ser abordado por el director —. Tú, como presidente de la asociación estudiantil osabas pedirme que reconsiderara la medida que había aplicado, y mientras tanto, un imbécil venía a la preparatoria y hacía una atrocidad como ésta.

—Señor Fury, lamentablemente yo no me puedo hacer cargo de este tipo de acciones. Créame que jamás estaría de acuerdo con algo así.

—Por supuesto que no puedes estar de acuerdo —comentó indignado —, esto… esto es demasiado grave. Nunca imaginé que fuesen capaces de venir a media noche a la escuela, y realizar eso en mi oficina. Juro por Dios que si se tratase de un delincuente llamo ahora mismo a la policía y hago que lo dejen en prisión.

—No creo que haya sido un delincuente —intervino Joseph —, eso fue obra de los alumnos. Digo, por lo que ahí dice…

El director rodó su único ojo, ante la obviedad de las palabras del conserje.

—Claramente fue un alumno, Rogers —masculló, al tiempo en que sacaba un frasco con píldoras y se echaba una cantidad considerable a la boca —. Eso es lo más grave. Debemos averiguar quién fue el culpable.

Tanto Clint como el padre de Steve arquearon una ceja al ver la ansiedad con la que tragaba los medicamentos.

—Mmm… yo no vi a nadie, señor Fury —el conserje intentó recordar —. Seguí los pasos de la silueta de ese sujeto, pero no pude advertir a ciencia cierta si se trataba de un hombre o de alguna mujer. Después ya no lo pude encontrar.

Se acercó al director disminuyendo el tono de su voz.

—Aquí entraron con llaves, no sé si percató, pero la cerradura no está forzada… y los únicos que tenemos llaves de esta estancia somos nosotros dos.

El más joven del lugar alzó una ceja ante ese dato, ese argumento potencializaba al alumno becado como el principal sospechoso, pues era el más cercano a obtener con facilidad la llave para entrar a la oficina del director, la otra candidata era Natasha, por ser la sobrina de Fury y vivir con él, pero a ella la descartaba de inmediato, sin mencionar que había estado en su compañía durante esa misma tarde, además la pelirroja argumentó que no se sentía muy bien luego de la precaria charla que sostuvo con su madre, así que le dijo que se iría a la cama temprano. Todo parecía demostrar que el tal Steve era el presunto autor de la elaboración de ese mensaje.

—Sí, no se preocupe, Rogers —articuló el hombre de raza negra —. Vamos a descubrir al culpable y tomaremos las respectivas medidas. Ahora lo único que me interesa es que limpien esta barbaridad y dejen mi despacho tan pulcro como de costumbre. De preferencia… que sea ahora mismo.

—Entendido.

El conserje se retiró a realizar lo ordenado, debía ocuparse de solucionar pronto eso, o Fury estaría con un carácter más insoportable del que solía siempre tener.

—Señor, usted me conoce, he sido el representante de los estudiantes de hace muchísimo tiempo y…

—Entonces no digas nada —le interrumpió con apatía. Clint guardó silencio sintiéndose incómodo —. Como siempre debo hacerme cargo de todo en esta escuela. Por cierto, quería hablarte de algo… no crees tú, que con todas tus preocupaciones con los alumnos, la representación de sus derechos y todo eso… has estado descuidando otros aspectos importantes de tu vida.

El muchacho le miró confuso, pestañeó sin entender en tanto negaba con la cabeza.

—No sé a qué se refiere —musitó.

—Estoy hablando de Natasha —la expresión de Clint cambió drásticamente a una de completa seriedad —. Siéntate, Clint.

El joven acató la sugerencia y tomó asiento en una de las sillas en frente al escritorio.

—Muchacho, tú no crees que sería pertinente que ustedes, no sé… se comenzaran a ver más a menudo. Quiero decir que… —cortó sus propias palabras. Debía ser más directo porque al parecer, ese chiquillo no estaba captando a qué rumbo quería llegar —. Clint, lo que sucede es que, me molestó mucho la visita que le hizo el hijo de Rogers ayer a Natasha.

El estudiante percibió como que un balde de agua congelada le cayera sobre la cabeza, Natasha le mintió, le mintió por ese miserable de Steve… apretó los puños lleno de rabia. Ese pobre idiota becado se quería pasar de listo con su chica, y él no lo iba a permitir, tampoco dejaría que ella le siguiera mintiendo.

Se tomó la cabeza con su mano derecha mientras intentaba comprender aunque fuese un poco, por qué motivo la pelirroja se comenzaba a distanciar de él.

—Una cosa es que ese chico esté estudiando aquí gracias a una beca, de hecho, debo reconocer que me hace muy feliz eso, pero otra cosa muy diferente es que comience a tomarse atribuciones que no le corresponden. ¿No crees?

Nick miró al alumno esperando una respuesta de su parte, pero sólo encontró el rostro pálido de Clint con la vista perdida en la nada misma. De pronto se sintió mal, ahora ese chico debía estarse torturando mentalmente sobre la relación que sostenía con su sobrina, y aunque fuese cruel, eso era lo que en el fondo deseaba el director, que Barton prestase más atención a su noviazgo que a estar preocupado por echar abajo su magnífica idea de dividir la escuela.

.

* * *

.

A la mañana siguiente, ninguno de los alumnos de la preparatoria tenía deseos de asistir a sus clases, sobre todo aquellos muchachos y muchachas que poseían pareja dentro de la escuela, como era el caso de Sif por ejemplo, la jovencita se aferró con insistencia a la mano de su novio Thor y él hizo lo mismo. Se encontraban en la entrada del pasillo que contenía las aulas y sabían que tendrían que separarse en breves segundos.

La chica formó una especie de puchero en sus labios, y volvió a ejercer más fuerza en la mano del rubio en tanto lo miraba de manera suplicante. El hermano de Loki sonrió acariciándole la mejilla.

—No podemos estar separados todo el día, es injusto —se quejó la de cabellera negra.

—Y… ¿por qué no nos escapamos? —comentó Thor, con evidente coquetería.

Sif sonrió de oreja a oreja, en tanto su mentón era atrapado por la mano del rubio y la acercaba hacia él para darle un beso en los labios. Se encontraban en la mejor parte del ósculo cuando la estridente voz del inspector los obligó a separarse.

—¡Jóvenes! Saben perfectamente bien en qué consiste la nueva norma que rige en la institución. Y como la conocen, deberían estar ya en sus salones de clases.

En ese preciso instante, Darcy en compañía de Pepper y Jane se aproximaron hacia Coulson, Tony había entrado hace escasos minutos, pero eso no fue impedimento para que se entrometiera en la charla.

—Las mujeres por allá —con su mano apuntó hacia el pasillo de la izquierda —, y los hombres por aquí…

—A mí me gustaría saber si van a ser capaces de separarnos en los recesos también —habló Tony, imitando el mismo tono de voz del inspector. Sus compañeros rieron ante eso, pero Phil se mantuvo tan serio como acostumbraba a ser.

—Stark, se lo advierto, una vez más y usted se va.

El mencionado abrió sus ojos de par en par fingiéndose asustado.

—Qué vergüenza, señor Coulson… —terció Darcy —, tener que amenazar a sus alumnos para obtener un poco de respeto.

—Eso habla muy mal de usted —apuntó Jane.

—Quiero aclarar que estoy advirtiéndoles y no amenazándolos —los seis estudiantes le miraron con escepticismo —. O me obedecen, o el señor Fury se enterará ahora mismo de lo que está ocurriendo.

De mala gana, los hombres transitaron por el pasillo que les correspondía y las mujeres hicieron lo propio.

Natasha se había encontrado con Steve en la entrada principal y juntos caminaron hacia el interior de la preparatoria, se adentraron al pasillo que los conducía a sus salones mientras conversaban un poco.

—Creo que tu tío no dará su brazo a torcer tan fácilmente…

—No, al parecer no lo hará —respondió la pelirroja.

—¡Nat!

La voz de Clint hizo que ambos voltearan a mirarlo. Steve se incomodó de inmediato, sabía que su presencia no le agradaba ni un poco a ese sujeto. El castaño ignoró monumentalmente al de apellido Rogers y se aproximó a su novia para saludarla con un corto beso en los labios.

—¿Nos vemos a la salida? —Propuso.

—Sí, por supuesto —la chica se giró para enfocar sus orbes verdes una vez más en el rubio —. Adiós, Steve.

—Adiós.

La pelirroja se alejó con rumbo a su clase de biología, Rogers estaba por dirigirse a su salón, pero Clint se lo impidió tomándole bruscamente por el brazo.

—Tenemos que hablar —mencionó frunciendo el ceño.

* * *

_**Bien n_n dejaré el cap hasta aquí, escribí más de 8800 palabras así que esperó que eso pueda compensar la tardanza. No estaba en mis planes tardarme tanto en actualizar, de hecho ésta es una historia que avanzará muy rápido. Espero que sus dudas poco a poco se vayan aclarando, sé que todavía hay aspectos que no se han explicado, pero paciencia, que todo se verá en su respectivo tiempo.**_

_**Como vieron, este capítulo está centrado mayoritariamente en el triángulo amoroso Steve, Natasha y Clint, pronto ahondaré en otras parejas, como por ejemplo, Pepper y Tony, los cuales aún no han cruzado palabras (no he olvidado ese detalle) pero créanme que muy pronto se vienen esos dos. Y por supuesto que de todos los demás, les aseguro que todos, toditos los personajes que decidí incluir en esta historia tienen mucho que aportar.**_

_**Respuestas a los reviews que no tienen usuario en FF**_

_**Guest:**_ Nunca olvidaré que fuiste el primer review de este fic, casi lloro de emoción, en serio jajajajaj gracias muchísimas gracias por tus palabras. Perdóname por tardarme tanto, pero estaba con todos mis exámenes finales, y después todo eso de la navidad y casi no había tenido tiempo. En fin, de nuevo te agradezco el review. Un besote.

_**Pamela:**_ Mi dulce, pequeña y linda amiguita mexicana, gracias por apoyarme en todas mis locuras, te quiero mucho, y lo siento, si te digo qué pasó el año pasado, ¡sería un spoiler gigante! Jajajajaj

_**Guest:**_ De nuevo me emociono *se limpia una lagrimilla* ñaaaa gracias por tan bellos halagos, es todo un honor para mí recibir esas palabras y más aún si te has leído mis fics de Resident evil. Creo que se nota mucho que yo igual soy romanogers XD mmm no diré nada, pero te puedo comentar que estos dos tienen mucho que contar aún. Gracias infinitas por comentar.

_**Cachilapo:**_Me encanta que te encante ¡y gracias! Espero seguir recibiendo tu opinión conforme avance el fic. Un abrazo desde Chile.

_**Alma:**_De que promete, promete jajajajaj juro que es una historia muy divertida. A mí también me encanta Pepper y Tony, lamento no haber indagado mucho en ellos dos en este capítulo, pero serán muy importante y pronto se vienen muchos momentos graciosos y melosos de esos dos. Me fascina Jane, por algo la incluí en la trama querida Alma, sólo diré que la felicidad de Sif no durará mucho tiempo jajajajja pero no quiero hablar nada más porque joderíamos la trama. Espero recibir más de tu opinión. Muchos saludines.

_**Y bueno, no puedo dejar de mencionar a Vidian, mi hermanita linda que amodoro mucho mucho, a Andy123, a elapink100 que me dejó un review gigante como esos que me gustan jajajajaj a M Bidden y a mabelen07.**_

_**Gracias por darle una oportunidad al fic, recibir reviews es uno de los placeres más bellos del escritor amateur XD y nos vemos pronto, ahora estoy de vacaciones y actualizaré más seguido.**_

_**Abrazotes de Oso**_

_**Feliz navidad atrasada XD**_


	3. Sé lo que sucedió el año pasado

_**N/A: Holaaaa perdón si me volví a tardar * se arrodilla* trataré de que no vuelva a pasar. Me reí mucho leyendo los reviews del anterior capítulo, casi todos culpaban a Loki jajajajaja. Bueno, quería agradecerles por comentar y por poner este fic en sus favoritos, gracias infinitas. **_

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Marvel © y no existe ningún fin de lucro.**_

* * *

_Capítulo 3_

"_**Sé lo que sucedió el año pasado"**_

—No quiero que te acerques a Natasha —dictaminó Clint.

No se molestó en realizar una introducción para iniciar la conversación, simplemente fue al grano. Steve separó levemente sus labios al escuchar sus recientes palabras, ¿qué se creía ese sujeto? Pensaba acaso que sólo por ser el presidente de la asociación estudiantil iba a poder decirle lo que debía y no debía de hacer. Si pensaba que no sabía defenderse, estaba muy equivocado.

—Y… ¿por qué no debería acercarme a ella?

Steve llevó ambas manos a los bolsillos de su pantalón, en clara representación de un gesto despreocupado, sin embargo, el semblante de Barton se hizo aún más duro.

—¿Te lo tengo que explicar? —Cuestionó sarcástico. El rubio se encogió de hombros.

—No sé, no entiendo… explícame, ¿cuál se supone que es el problema en que seamos amigos?

—Escucha, si estás en esta preparatoria es para estudiar. Sería muy lamentable que por estar conversando con la sobrina del director te comenzara a ir mal.

Los ojos azules de Rogers se clavaron con furia sobre los de su interlocutor, no entendía cómo es que una chica como Natasha salía con alguien así; de acuerdo, quizás él tenía derecho a marcar territorio respecto a su novia, estaba celoso y Steve lo comprendía, pero no tenía por qué amenazarlo de esa manera, ese tipo estaba llegando muy lejos y su paciencia tenía límites, pues ese no era el primer comentario petulante y poco afable que recibía de su parte.

Clint dio por cerrada la charla y decidió alejarse de ahí, aún quedaban algunos estudiantes en los pasillos y no quería que ninguno escuchase su plática con el primogénito del señor Joseph Rogers. Tenía un sabor agridulce en la boca, él no solía comportarse de ese modo, muy pocas veces en su vida había llegado al extremo de amenazar a alguien, en verdad… poco a poco comenzaba a desconocerse, pero, no tenía otra alternativa cuando se trataba de mantener a salvo su noviazgo con la pelirroja.

Se giró sobre sus talones advirtiendo que Steve aún continuaba parado en el mismo lugar.

—Te daré un consejo, Steve —el mencionado no se volteó, no obstante, se mantuvo atento a sus dichos —. Cuida esa beca… se te podría acabar de la noche a la mañana y, sería realmente decepcionante para el señor Fury, pero aún más para tu padre.

Sólo quería voltearse y plantarle su puño en el rostro, maldición, si no lo hacía era precisamente por su progenitor. Inspiró una bocanada de aire tratando de no perder el control, lo mejor que podía hacer en ese instante era caminar con destino a la sala en donde se llevaría a cabo su clase de filosofía.

* * *

Las carcajadas de Loki no ayudaban a que la cólera de Nick Fury disminuyera en lo absoluto, no esperó que ese muchacho cretino se presentara en su despacho, y menos cuando ese maldito rayado aún no era borrado de la pared. Pensó que le preguntaría sobre ello, pero el chico estalló en risas burlescas en cuanto leyó el mensaje que dejaron en su oficina, algo que, por supuesto, no generaba ninguna gracia en el director.

El estudiante se limpió una lagrimilla, al tiempo en que procuraba detener su diversión, pero no lo estaba consiguiendo, miraba a Fury y luego al rayado y era algo que se escapaba de sus manos, no podía evitar reír burlescamente, es que le resultaba tan patético y humillante, incluso lamentaba que esa idea la hubiese tenido otro antes que él.

—Si continúas riéndote así, comenzaré a creer que el creador de esta estupidez fuiste tú.

Las palabras del mayor hicieron que sus ganas de reír aumentaran, pero ya no tenía tiempo para seguir riéndose a expensas del tío de Natasha, suficiente menoscabo tenía ese sujeto de momento, y él ya había disfrutado de eso.

—Lamento decepcionarlo, pero… yo no lo hice —musitó.

—La idea era que ningún alumno además de Barton viera esto, por ende, te pido discreción —Loki asintió —, no quiero alborotar más las cosas, ni mucho menos brindarle publicidad al irracional que hizo esto. Así que ahora dime, ¿qué haces acá? Deberías estar en clases.

Fury extrajo desde el bolsillo de su abrigo un pequeño frasco, lo abrió y rápidamente dejó caer sobre la palma de su mano un par de pastillas, las cuales no demoró en ingerir. El hermano menor de Thor arqueó una ceja, al parecer el director tenía una adicción con dichas píldoras, ya que no era la primera vez que lo veía consumiéndolas. Todo parecía indicar que su neurosis estaba llegando a la cúspide.

—Creo que esa dosis es muy baja, debería probar con más —sugirió el joven.

—¿Y tú desde cuándo posees conocimientos médicos?

—A veces leo sobre ello —respondió con naturalidad —, pero no vengo a hablarle de eso. Estoy aquí para ofrecerle un trato.

El director del bachillerato pareció interesarse al oír aquello, normalmente no acostumbraba a aceptar acuerdos con alumnos, pero Loki no era un estudiante común, ese chico no estaría allí si no fuese por una razón de peso.

Se sentó en su silla tras el escritorio y con un gesto de mano le indicó que tomase asiento al frente, le daría una oportunidad, estaba dispuesto a escucharlo. El muchacho se acomodó en el sitio sugerido, apoyando calmadamente el peso de su cuerpo sobre el respaldo.

—Verá, sé que usted desea saber quién es el sujeto que se hace llamar _"El Vengador"_ y creo poder descubrirlo, tengo una información que, considero es de su interés, pero…

—Dímelo —le interrumpió, viéndolo con impaciencia. El de orbes verdes sonrió de medio lado.

—Cálmese, aún no termino —Nick lo fulminó con su único ojo —. No le daré información gratis, esto tendrá un costo.

_Maldito mocoso manipulador_, pensó apretando sus puños.

—¿Qué?

—Usted sabe, nada es gratis.

—No, no, no —negó moviendo de lado a lado su cabeza —, me refiero a cuál es el costo. Quieres alguna clase de respaldo para las próximas evaluaciones, tal vez dinero… ¿qué cosa?

—Me ofende, director. Sabe que mis calificaciones siempre son las mejores de todo el salón, y esto tampoco se trata de dinero —Fury le miró expectante —, yo sé que usted está al tanto de cuál es la mentira que mis padres me ocultan, no le pido que me diga de qué se trata, porque me gusta descubrir las cosas por mis propios méritos. Pero, necesito algunas pistas y, básicamente es todo lo que pido a cambio.

Vaya, ese muchacho sólo había ido hacia su despacho para darle sorpresas, era muy tentador lo que él ofrecía, con la ayuda de Loki sería bastante menos complejo mantener vigilados a los estudiantes, pero por otro lado estaba Frigga, su colega y amiga… no podía fallar a su confianza, ni tenía derecho de intervenir en sus problemas familiares, sin embargo, el hijo de la orientadora estudiantil no le estaba pidiendo que le confesara todo, y el chico de cierto modo también era digno de conocer la verdad.

Tamborileó los dedos de su mano derecha sobre la superficie de madera, en tanto guiaba su izquierda directamente hacia la frente.

—Está bien —accedió luego de meditarlo. Loki gesticuló una mueca arrogante —, pero quiero nombres, si no me traes los nombres de los implicados, no habrá ayuda de mi parte, ¿entiendes?

—Absolutamente. Entonces, comenzaré por comentarle que varios de mis compañeros se reunieron ayer en la residencia Stark para planear algo en contra de la nueva norma que rige en la institución… están conspirando algún plan, pero descuide, yo averiguaré de qué se trata.

Se levantó de la silla arrastrándola hacia atrás. Debía ir a la clase de filosofía, de hecho, ya estaba bastante retrasado.

—¿Puedo saber cómo averiguarás eso? —Preguntó el director.

—Tengo mis métodos —articuló autosuficiente —, déjelo en mis manos.

* * *

Bruce estaba al frente de todo el salón, por órdenes de Fury, él había quedado a cargo de las muchachas del décimo grado, la modalidad de dividir a los alumnos según su sexo ya estaba en pie, y es por ello que en esos instantes, sólo jovencitas llenaban los pupitres del aula de clases. Por el semblante de las chicas, el profesor sabía muy bien que ellas no estaban para nada contentas, y las comprendía… a su edad, era normal que desearan compartir con sus compañeros.

Se percibía con creces la ausencia de los varones, pues éstos eran quienes solían alborotar al curso completo, y ahora muy por el contrario, las jovencitas estaban la mayoría en silencio y prestándole toda su atención.

—Bueno, chicas —dio un par de pasos para posicionarse en el centro de la estancia —, al comenzar este nuevo ciclo académico, espero personalmente que, todo esto que ha sucedido últimamente no termine por distraerlas de su objetivo final.

Darcy observaba concentrada a su profesor de ciencias, seguía con sus ojos azulados cada paso, gestos y miradas que el docente realizaba a medida en que hablaba, no estaba segura desde cuándo, pero… había algo en él que llamaba particularmente su atención y sin percatarse en el momento exacto en que sucedía, se sorprendía a sí misma recorriendo con la vista cada detalle de ese hombre con aspecto intelectual.

—Les falta muy poco para egresar de la preparatoria, pero todavía les quedan dos años por delante —prosiguió.

Pepper rodó los ojos al oír aquello, no estaba muy segura de poder soportar más de dos meses en esa escuela; Natasha sonrió al ver su expresión hastiada. Jane observó a su amiga, la cual estaba sentada a su lado, Darcy parecía muy interesada en las palabras del profesor Banner, lo que resultaba muy extraño viniendo de parte de ella, jamás le había dedicado tanta atención a un profesor de ciencias.

* * *

María Hill era reconocida por la mayoría de los estudiantes debido a su estricto método de enseñanza, hecho que le valió para que el director la pusiera al mando de los varones del décimo grado. Aquellos alumnos eran los más revoltosos de toda la preparatoria, destacando el hecho de tener a Tony Stark entre sus filas, pero no era algo que intimidara a la joven docente, ella sabía muy bien cómo mantener a raya a esa clase de estudiantes.

—Como su profesora, no voy a tolerar ningún tipo de cuestionamiento frente a la última resolución tomada por nuestro director. Tanto dentro, como fuera de la sala de clases —sus tacones resonaban al interior del salón, cada paso que daba era marcado por ese sonido —. Este colegio se caracteriza por tener una sólida trayectoria académica, por lo que tampoco aceptaré que un grupo de alumnos indisciplinados venga a alterar su buen funcionamiento. ¿Me expresé con claridad?

Todos asintieron y ella esbozó una pequeña sonrisa satisfecha.

—Bien. Entonces abran sus libros en la página sesenta y ocho.

La profesora se dirigió calmadamente hacia su mesa. Tony aprovechó que ella se encontraba de espaldas para, como siempre, hacer reír a los demás, así que tomó la cara de su compañero de banco llamado James Rhodes y lo aproximó hacia él como si se tratase de una mujer seduciendo a un hombre.

—¿Me expresé con claridad? —imitó a María, en tanto fingía seducción. Y eso automáticamente provocó que los demás muchachos estallaran en carcajadas, a excepción de Loki por supuesto.

Sin embargo, la única fémina de la estancia no captó quién fue el responsable de alterar a la clase. Así que hizo uso de su autoritaria voz para poner orden.

—¿Se puede saber cuál es el chiste? —Los miró inquisidoramente —, el que comience con payasadas se irá directo a la oficina del inspector y además deberá quedarse con trabajo de reforzamiento después del horario de clases. ¿Entendido?

Loki suspiró, el solo hecho de saber que le esperaba todo un año sobreviviendo a las infantiles bromas de Stark, le estresaba de sobremanera. Sin mencionar al insoportable de Thor, quien según su edad, debería estar cursando el último año de preparatoria, pero ahora, malditamente era su compañero de salón, porque el muy idiota había reprobado prácticamente todas las materias de su anterior periodo académico.

* * *

Descendió por las escaleras que lo trasladaban a la segunda planta de la escuela, Nick Fury debía ir a buscar unos papeles para terminar con la realización de algunos informes sobre los alumnos nuevos de la preparatoria, había perdido bastante tiempo charlando con Loki y ahora debía hacer todo de manera muy rápida, pero repentinamente en su camino apareció Clint Barton, lo miró sin comprender, parecía como si el joven lo hubiese estado esperando, se veía ansioso e inquieto. Algo que le preocupó, pues el novio de su sobrina no solía comportarse de manera tan extraña.

—Señor Fury, tengo que hablar con usted.

El hombre de un solo ojo le miró consternado. Primero que todo, ese no era el mejor momento para charlar, tenía mucho trabajo que hacer, y segundo, ese muchachito no debería estar saltándose las clases, porque definitivamente el timbre del recreo aún no se manifestaba, no existía justificación válida para que anduviese deambulando por los pasillos del instituto.

—¿Qué estás haciendo acá? —Echó un vistazo al reloj que llevaba en su muñeca—. Estas no son horas libres, deberías estar en tu clase de matemáticas.

—Sí, lo sé, pero lo que tengo que decirle es aún más importante —respondió el castaño. Fury le miró con intriga —, yo sé quién entró a su oficina.

* * *

Lo bueno de ser el mejor alumno de todo su grupo, era que los maestros nunca le daban respuestas negativas cuando pedía permiso para salir del aula de clases durante algunos minutos. Loki deseaba poner en marcha sus planes lo más pronto posible, así que estaba en obligación de comenzar a moverse cuanto antes. El director quería respuestas eficientes, y él, necesitaba pistas para averiguar la verdad que se le estaba ocultando, de momento y muy a su pesar, no tenías más opción que trabajar en complicidad con Fury.

Se dirigió directo al baño de los hombres, era la oportunidad perfecta para adentrase ahí sin levantar mayores sospechas, no había nadie en los alrededores, ni siquiera el conserje se encontraba cerca, así que el hijo menor de Odín no titubeó en proceder con lo que tenía en mente.

Entró en el último cubículo del baño público escolar y se aseguró de poner el seguro en la pequeña puerta, desde el bolsillo de su chaqueta, el chico extrajo una grabadora de voz, el objeto contaba con la suficiente batería como para grabar durante todo lo que quedaba de horario de clases para ese día, a la mañana siguiente cambiaría la batería y así seguiría hasta que pudiera captar alguna información de utilidad para el director. Según había leído Loki en uno de los libros de sociología de su madre, la mayoría de las personas solían tocar tópicos íntimos en los baños públicos, un comportamiento idiota que, estaba seguro, sus compañeros no dejarían de realizar, mucho menos las mujeres, por lo tanto, el próximo objetivo era dirigirse hacia el baño de las chicas y hacer exactamente lo mismo.

Colocó la grabadora bajo el retrete, había una especie de hueco entre éste y la pared, lo que hacía que el aparato pasara inadvertido. Estaba dispuesto a salir del reducido espacio, pero unas reconocidas voces lo pusieron alerta y prefirió quedarse en donde estaba.

—Esta situación me tiene harto, amigo —Thor pasó la palma de su mano con pesadez a través de su rostro, se sentía verdaderamente estresado —. Cada vez que estoy con Sif, aparece el maldito inspector y nos obliga a separarnos.

El rubio cerró la puerta de la entrada y se aproximó al heredero Stark, que analizaba su rostro en uno de los espejos.

—No te quejes tanto —el moreno se agachó y giró el grifo para beber un poco de agua —. Yo sí que estoy jodido.

Loki puso atención a esas palabras, quizás ese idiota confesaría algo importante.

—Ah sí —se sorprendió el hijo mayor de Frigga —, ¿acaso hay alguna chica de la cual no me hayas comentado nada?

Tony sonrió con engreimiento.

—¿Una? —Cuestionó indignado, emitió un bufido y añadió: —¡Todas, amigo!

—¡Ah claro!

Thor le miró divertido, no le creía nada. Aunque nunca se sabía si Tony hablaba en serio o no. El muchacho de orbes verdes continuaba oculto, arqueó una ceja sin hallarle sentido a la banal charla de su hermano con el bufón millonario de la preparatoria.

—Mi problema es real, no como el tuyo —agregó Stark. El de cabellera dorada se cruzó de brazos esperando escuchar algún comentario tonto venir de parte del carismático joven —. ¿Con qué quieres que me entretenga ahora? ¿Mirando tus asquerosas piernas velludas? Pues claro que no, ricitos de oro, la idea es tener a las chicas cerca de nosotros.

Loki negó con la cabeza, realmente nunca debió esperar oír algo de interés saliendo en boca de alguien tan imbécil. Decidió que debía salir, todavía tenía que dirigirse al baño de las chicas y no podía seguir perdiendo más tiempo.

Tanto Tony como Thor le miraron con fijeza en cuanto salió del cubículo, pero les ignoró y se dirigió a la puerta alejándose velozmente de ahí.

* * *

La hora del receso había llegado y todos se disponían a disfrutar de los veinte minutos de descanso que les brindaban, cosa que valoraban sinceramente, las clases estaban muy tediosas hasta el momento. Steve se encontró en los pasillos con Thor y Tony, juntos se dirigieron al patio central, pese a no llevar mucho tiempo conociéndoles, Rogers ya se había ganado un lugar en el grupo de Tony, quien como a todos, le molestaba la mayor parte del tiempo, no obstante, Steve sabía que no era un mal chico, sólo había que comprender su peculiar sentido del humor y tenerle muchísima paciencia.

Caminaban entretenidos en tanto conversaban si era conveniente o no hacer una nueva junta esa tarde en casa de Tony, pero algo dramáticamente inesperado les dejó con la boca abierta e incapaces de seguir platicando. En poco tiempo llegaron las muchachas al mismo lugar, todos los estudiantes se atestaron en frente a la enorme reja que dividía el patio principal de la preparatoria.

—¿Qué demonios? —dejó salir Tony.

—No lo puedo creer —complementó Thor.

—¿Qué significa esto? —manifestó Darcy.

Natasha negó con la cabeza sintiéndose decepcionada.

—Que mi tío enloqueció por completo.

—Qué horror —musitó Pepper.

—Lo veo y no lo creo —habló Jane Foster.

—Muy buena la negociación de tu novio, Nat —añadió con sarcasmo la castaña de apellido Lewis.

Todos recordaron que Clint les había prometido gestionar un acuerdo con Nick Fury, pero al parecer los buenos resultados que él aseguraba, sólo habían sido palabras que se las terminó llevando el viento. Las medidas del director cada vez eran más drásticas e irrefutables, poco a poco comenzaban a perder las esperanzas de que éste cambiase de decisión, todo indicaba que claramente no lo haría.

—¿Cuándo pusieron esto? —preguntó Sigyn, en tanto apuntaba la enorme reja.

—No lo sé —contestó su amiga Sharon —, pero tengo claro que esto lo hicieron por el idiota que escribió eso en la oficina del director.

—¿Que hicieron qué?

La interrogante de Sif hizo que varios mirasen a Sharon con la misma curiosidad, no todos estaban al tanto del suceso del rayado en la oficina de Fury. La rubia de larga cabellera lacia se encogió de hombros.

—Escuché un rumor de que escribieron con un spray en el despacho de Fury, y según comentan, en el mensaje decía que no nos iban a separar, y firmaba un tal vengador —explicó.

Phil Coulson se acercó a los estudiantes con su tradicional aspecto formal y correcto. Varios sabían muy bien lo que vendría a continuación, algo que claramente no sería agradable de vivir, ese hecho provocaría que el odio hacia Fury llegase a límites insospechables, pero Natasha pensaba que su tío se tenía bien merecida la reputación que se estaba ganando entre sus pares… sus acciones no permitían sentir lo contrario.

—Jóvenes, lo que se promete, se cumple. Las damas transiten por el lado derecho por favor, y los hombres por el izquierdo.

Las exclamaciones de disconformidad no se hicieron esperar, sin embargo, decidieron obedecer al inspector y se adentraron al lado que les correspondía según su sexo. Tony quiso colarse a la zona de las féminas, pero Coulson le dirigió a empujones hacia el sector que tenía designado al ser un varón.

* * *

El joven de piel excesivamente pálida, sacó provecho de que todos se encontraban demasiado ocupados en presenciar la reja que dividía el patio. Loki tomó rumbo fijo hacia el baño de las muchachas, quería instalar la grabadora tal y como lo había hecho en el baño de los hombres.

Para su suerte, nadie estaba en el sitio ni en los pasillos más cercanos, así que repitió el mismo ritual, se dirigió al último cubículo, se aseguró de colocar el cerrojo y procedió a instalar la grabadora bajo el retrete. Tenía que salir con prontitud de allí, si lo descubrían estaría en graves problemas, aunque siempre podía inventar alguna mentira, era bueno en eso.

Abrió la puerta para largarse de una buena vez, pero la cerró al instante en cuanto captó que unas chicas estaban entrando en la habitación. Maldición, ¿cómo era posible que le sucediera lo mismo?

—Me quieres explicar, Sigyn… ¿por qué estás tan nerviosa?

Sharon había arrastrado a su amiga desde el patio central hacia el baño del segundo nivel para que le comentase qué rayos le ocurría, desde que Sigyn vio la reja instalada en el patio, no dejaba de tener actitudes de excesivo nerviosismo. La rubia de alborotados risos se abrazó así misma sintiéndose acorralada, pero su amiga sólo se cruzó de brazos esperando una respuesta.

* * *

El bullicio continuaba en el patio, algunos jóvenes se aferraban a la reja y se las ingeniaban para de algún modo poder interactuar con las chicas, incluso había parejas que se besaban a través de los fierros. Natasha se sentía terriblemente avergonzada por las acciones que estaba cometiendo su tío, sabía que no eran su culpa, pero le incomodaba la sensación de tener que convivir con él como si nada estuviera ocurriendo.

Por Dios, poner una reja que los separase de esa manera era llegar a un extremo desmedido, debía haber sucedido algo muy terrible como para que el director ejerciera tanta precaución con el afán de mantener distanciados a los estudiantes.

—¡Qué rabia! —Espetó Pepper —, esta escuela parece una maldita cárcel.

—¿Cárcel? Más bien parece un campo de concentración —Darcy negó con la cabeza enfocando su mirada en la pelirroja—. Natasha, debes amenazar a Fury con que te irás de casa, no sé… piensa en algo que pueda hacerlo reaccionar.

La mencionada liberó una carcajada mordaz.

—Por favor, ¿en verdad crees que mi tío caería en esa clase de manipulación? —Darcy no se molestó en contestar.

—¿Saben lo único bueno de todo esto? —Habló la castaña de apellido Foster, sus tres amigas le miraron atentas —, que el pequeño negocio con precios bajos quedó a nuestro lado.

Darcy rodó los ojos levándose los dedos al puente de la nariz. No podía creer que su mejor amiga se preocupase de esa clase de detalles insignificantes.

—Jane, ¿en serio? ¿Una mente brillante como tú acaba de decir semejante tontería?

Natasha advirtió la presencia de Steve a poca distancia de donde se encontraba conversando con sus compañeras, y eso fue suficiente para que dejara de prestar atención a la plática que sostenía con ellas. El rubio mantenía su espalda apoyada sobre la reja mientras conversaba distraído con el joven de raza negra llamado Sam Wilson, la pelirroja sonrió y sin saber muy bien por qué, se acercó al lugar en donde estaba Steve.

—¡Hey! —Le llamó desde atrás, Rogers de inmediato reconoció su voz y se volteó.

Aferró sus dedos a la reja y sonrió en cuanto contactó visualmente con los grandes orbes verdes de la joven.

—Esto es demasiado extremo, ¿verdad? —Steve asintió, entendía que ella hablaba sobre la reja.

—Sí, creo que ya no tengo argumentos para decir que la situación no es grave.

El inspector se arrimó hacia ellos dos, pero posó su mirada específicamente en el chico, Natasha de inmediato captó que algo no andaba bien, así que se distanció de los barrotes.

—Rogers, el director lo necesita ahora mismo en su oficina —informó Phil.

La de cabellera roja frunció el ceño con extrañeza.

—¿Puedo saber por qué? —manifestó Steve con evidente indignación, pero el inspector simplemente negó con su cabeza.

—No haga preguntas, sólo obedezca.

Sin articular ni debatir nada más, el muchacho decidió obedecer y comenzó a seguir los pasos de Coulson, sólo esperaba que no se tratase de más problemas, porque sinceramente no había hecho nada malo como para obtenerlos. Aunque su fuero interno le gritaba desde lo más profundo de su ser que las amenazas de Clint Barton comenzaban a tomar peso.

* * *

—No es cierto, yo… no estoy nerviosa —replicó Sigyn.

Sharon negó entrecerrando sus ojos marrones. Por supuesto que no se tragaba esa patraña.

—Estás hablando con la reina de los nervios —debatió apuntándose a sí misma —, sé perfectamente cuando alguien está nervioso, más cuando se trata de mi mejor amiga.

Sigyn sonrió desasosegada, y se fingió absolutamente tranquila, como si nada le ocurriera.

—Estás imaginando cosas, Sharon… —se comenzó a dirigir a la puerta, quería escapar a como diera lugar de ese inminente interrogatorio —; no estoy nerviosa.

Su interlocutora no le permitió continuar avanzando, ejerció un fuerte agarre sobre la parte alta de su brazo obligándola a devolverse en sus pasos. Sigyn tragó saliva, la mirada penetrante de su compañera la intimidó en demasía, al parecer no tendría más alternativa que hablar sobre ese tema que odiaba con toda su alma.

Loki sólo quería que esas tipas se largasen de ahí, no era agradable estar encerrado en ese repugnante lugar con un excusado en medio.

—Te diré algo, te conozco desde que eras de este tamaño —con ayuda de su mano, Sharon indicó una medida que no sobrepasaba la altura de su cintura—, no puedes engañarme, cuéntame lo que te pasa, ¿acaso no confías en mí?

La de risos suspiró con evidente angustia, se llevó ambas manos a la frente y luego las quitó de ahí formando una expresión de completa seriedad.

—Sí, confío en ti —respondió con sinceridad, tragó saliva —. Sé que… en este último tiempo me he comportado muy extraña y mi nerviosismo puede verse desde varios metros de distancia — hizo una pausa meditando las palabras que usaría a continuación —. Sharon, si yo te cuento algo muy secreto, ¿tú serías capaz de guardar silencio y no decirle de esto a nadie?

La estudiante miró hacia el techo obviando el hecho.

—Por supuesto que sí, te lo prometo.

—¡Júramelo!

—¡Te lo juro, te lo prometo y ya detente! Me estás poniendo nerviosa —se quejó.

—¿Quieres que te lo diga o no? —inquirió con histeria, Sharon asintió —. Lo que pasa es que yo, yo… sé lo que sucedió el año pasado con los estudiantes que fueron expulsados.

Loki sonrió de medio lado, no llevaba ni una hora con su plan en marcha y ya contaba con información jugosa entre las manos. Ahora estaba sumamente entretenido escuchando a esas rubias, esperaba ansioso a que esa chica siguiera revelando datos importantes.

—¿Pero cómo lo sabes? Se supone que nadie maneja esa información.

—Sí, lo sé, pero… —descendió su mirada clavándola en las baldosas del suelo—, yo sé porque, porque estuve ahí.

Su amiga separó los labios desmesuradamente a medida en que procesaba en su cerebro todo lo que estaba escuchando. Loki por su parte hacía que su sonrisa se hiciera a cada segundo más maliciosa de lo que por sí ya era.

* * *

Fury había ordenado a Bruce que hablase con la madre de Darcy Lewis durante esa misma tarde, el comportamiento de esa chiquilla había dejado en claro que necesitaba disciplina, después de presenciar la manera en que fue capaz de revolucionar a la escuela por completo, el director tenía bastante claro que no podía dejar de mantener en la mira a la rebelde adolescente.

Así fue como el profesor Banner se vio en obligación de solicitar los datos personales de la alumna a Frigga, quien como orientadora, se encargaba de toda esa información, la mujer le entregó una carpeta repleta de papeles. El experto en ciencias se sorprendió al leer el análisis de comportamiento de Darcy, la joven tenía varias hojas completas con quejas de sus antiguos maestros, argumentaban que era imposible de controlar, pero a pesar de todo, sus calificaciones no eran malas. Arqueó una ceja preguntándose por qué motivo la aceptaron en la preparatoria S.H.I.E.L.D que solía caracterizarse por su selectivo método de admisión. De todos modos, eso a él poco le interesaba, esa niña ahora era su alumna y haría todo lo posible por ayudarla en sus problemas, además, Darcy le parecía muy inteligente, quizás era impulsiva, pero aquello era muy normal a los dieciséis años. Personalmente creía que ella no había hecho nada malo, pero Fury insistió en que hablase con alguno de sus padres.

El correo de la madre de la castaña, se encontraba como la principal vía de contacto del apoderado, Bruce lo anotó en un papel, aunque le pareció extraño, pues la dirección electrónica figuraba ser la de una tienda de ropa. De igual forma le solicitó a la secretaria que enviase un mensaje a ese correo solicitando la presencia del tutor legal de Darcy.

Por eso es que Darcy no entendió nada cuando vio entrar a su madre por la puerta principal del colegio, de inmediato se le acercó para preguntarle qué hacía allí y a esas horas.

—¿Por qué estás…?

—Por lo mismo de siempre —la interrumpió mirándola con calma —. Tengo que hablar con el maestro que está a cargo de tu grupo, la secretaria me dio una cita con él a esta hora, pero ni siquiera sé cómo se llama.

La chica se dio cuenta de cómo sus compañeros observaban con perversidad la figura de su progenitora, quien era una mujer muy joven pese a ya tener una hija adolescente, la edad de Amber no superaba los treinta y seis años, sin mencionar que era dueña de una belleza exuberante, algo que a veces provocaba celos en la propia Darcy.

Lanzó un bufido al tiempo en que decidía no pensar en que esos idiotas estaban contemplando carnalmente a su madre.

—¿Hice algo malo? —Preguntó un tanto asustada.

—No, cariño, bueno… creo que en esta escuela no están acostumbrados a tu temperamento, eso es todo.

—Y… ¿Si quieren expulsarme?

—No permitiré que eso suceda —la tranquilizó —, pero prométeme que tratarás de controlarte.

Darcy frunció el ceño un tanto molesta, pero no con quien le dio la vida, sino en contra del estúpido director, estaba segura que él había sido quien obligó a su profesor a que citara a su madre.

—¡Es que no lo puedo creer! Sólo estoy luchando por mis derechos. ¿Sabes lo que hizo el maldito director ahora? —Amber negó con su cabeza —. ¡Dividió el patio con una reja enorme!

Ambas mujeres comenzaron a caminar, Darcy sabía en dónde estaba el pequeño despacho de su profesor Bruce, así que guió a su madre hacia los pasillos del sector oriente del bachillerato.

—No lo puedo creer —respondió horrorizada.

—Ahora entiendes por qué razón me altero. Este colegio es muy raro, mamá.

—Darcy, tú quisiste seguir a Jane y a Pepper hasta esta escuela, yo no te obligué —le recordó.

—No estoy diciendo eso…

La joven detuvo sus palabras en cuanto advirtió la figura de Bruce aproximarse, el educador caminaba a paso lento e iba concentradísimo en analizar las páginas de un libro. Darcy sonrió al verlo.

—Profesor —Banner levantó su vista y fijó sus ojos en la alumna, pero su rostro empalideció en cuanto miró a la madre de ésta.

Amber tragó saliva y su reacción no fue muy distinta a la del pedagogo, no podía creer lo que estaba viendo.

—¿Bruce? —musitó la mujer, aún no lograba convencerse de que era a él a quien tenía en frente.

La muchacha gesticuló una mueca sorprendida, pasó sus pupilas desde su madre hacia el profesor y con suma confusión vio que ambos se estaban mirando con fijeza. ¿Cómo era posible que se conocieran?

* * *

La secretaria abrió tímidamente la puerta del estudio de Fury, asomó su cabeza encontrándose con el inquebrantable gesto serio en las facciones del director.

—Señor, el alumno Rogers ya está aquí —informó.

—Dígale que pase.

La mujer le indicó a Steve que se adentrara a la oficina, éste rápidamente ingresó al lugar, lo primero que vio fue a su padre, estaba sentado en una de las sillas frente al escritorio de Nick, Joseph no lucía nada bien, su aspecto era por completo el de una persona acongojada. El rubio se preocupó y de inmediato se acercó hacia él para saber qué le ocurría.

—¿Estás bien? —Indagó, analizándolo con la vista. El mayor de los Rogers asintió, pero permaneció en silencio.

—Toma asiento, Steve. Necesitamos hablar.

El tono de voz del director no le dio buena espina, siendo sincero, todo lo que estaba ocurriendo le provocaba un mal presentimiento. Se sentó al lado de su papá y en ese instante sus orbes azules se clavaron sobre la pared de la estancia, leyó el mensaje asombrado, pues no esperó que aquel rumor sobre el cual había hablado una de sus compañeras fuese cierto.

—¿Y eso? —Preguntó extrañado.

Fury le miró descreído. Si ese chico pensaba que podía engañarlo con esa falsa actuación, estaba muy equivocado… él no caía en esos trucos baratos. Joseph sonrió en tanto se ponía de pie bajo la atenta mirada de su hijo y del director.

—¿Lo ve? —Dijo entusiasmado — Steve no sabe nada de esto. Estoy seguro que mi hijo no ha hecho nada malo.

—Él es el único que pudo haberlo hecho —debatió Fury —. Incluso se aprovechó de usted para hacerlo.

El estudiante en cuestión no comprendía nada, o simplemente no quería aceptar que lo estaban culpando de haber hecho algo malo; no tenía lógica, no llevaba ni una semana en esa escuela y su comportamiento había sido más que correcto hasta la fecha. Era desesperante hasta cierto punto no conocer las verdaderas razones por las cuales estaba allí.

—¿Qué se supone que hice? —Demandó con sensatez.

—Por favor, Rogers… sabemos perfectamente bien que anoche estuviste aquí —Steve abrió su boca con intención de defenderse, pero Fury le detuvo haciendo un gesto con su mano —, no necesitas negarlo. Lo lamento por usted, Joseph, pero he decido cancelar la beca de su hijo —enfocó su ojo en el muchacho —. A partir de estos momentos, quedas fuera de la preparatoria.

La falsa acusación fue tan grande que Steve ni siquiera la asimiló en su totalidad, se quedó inexpresivo con la vista fija en el suelo. Su padre por el contrario, se aproximó con desesperación hacia su empleador y le miró suplicante.

—Señor Fury, por todos estos años que he trabajado con usted, se lo pido… por favor, por favor no haga esto. Él está dispuesto a hacer cualquier cosa para remediar su error.

Y en ese instante reaccionó, esperaba recibir desconfianza de cualquier sujeto en ese lugar, pero le impactó con creces que su propio padre colocase en duda su inocencia. Se levantó de su silla con notorio enfado. No pensaba pedir disculpas por algo que no hizo, su conciencia estaba limpia y sus manos también.

—Basta —intervino poniéndose delante de Joseph —, no he hecho nada, en verdad…

—Entonces… ¿vas a continuar negando que estuviste aquí anoche? —acertó a cuestionar el hombre de color.

—No —Steve pasó una mano por su cabello con nerviosismo —, quiero decir sí, sí estuve aquí, pero no en su despacho… estuve visitando a mi padre después de dejar a Natasha en… en su casa. Eso es todo.

—O sea, lo admites, reconoces que estuviste en la escuela.

—Es cierto, estuve acá, pero yo no hice nada de esto —declaró, apuntando con ambas manos hacia el rayado.

El teléfono sonó y Fury se vio obligado a contestar, esperaba una llamada importante y no podía ignorarla. El conserje de la escuela cogió a Steve del brazo y lo alejó a una distancia prudente del director.

—¿Qué demonios estás haciendo? —murmuró encolerizado.

—Defendiéndome… —articuló con obviedad, lo tomó por los hombros para que lo mirase a la cara —. Escucha, sabes cómo soy, sabes bien que sería incapaz de hacer una cosa como esa.

Joseph asintió.

—Lo sé, Steve, y te creo, pero está en tus manos el final de todo esto, o defiendes lo que tanto nos ha costado ganar o simplemente permites que se vaya a la basura ahora mismo.

—¿Qué quieres decir? —Replicó, sin entender al punto que quería llegar.

—Discúlpate, discúlpate por lo que él cree que hiciste.

Steve frunció el ceño mientras negaba con la cabeza. Por mucho que a su padre le doliera, él no lo haría, prefería quedarse sin esa beca, sin una vacante dentro del colegio, pero no iba a pedir perdón por un hecho que no manchaba sus manos ni su sentimiento de culpa.

* * *

Darcy esbozó una sonrisa, el mundo podía ser más pequeño de lo que era capaz de imaginar, jamás pasó por su mente la insólita idea de que su madre conociera a su profesor. Aún continuaba un poco estupefacta con la reacción de ambos, pero a final de cuentas, el hecho de que ellos se conocieran con antelación le venía como anillo al dedo, perfecto en múltiples aspectos.

Habían pasado exactamente veinte años desde que Bruce la había visto, claro que, la última vez en que lo hizo, ella todavía era una adolescente de la edad que tenía Darcy en la actualidad, sin embargo, aún conservaba ese rostro angelical que, pese a la cantidad de años transcurridos… nunca consiguió olvidar.

Amber no podía pensar en algo muy diferente a Banner, delante de sus ojos estaba un hombre en toda la extensión de la palabra, pero ella continuaba viendo al joven introvertido que conoció en sus mejores años de juventud.

—Así que se conocen —comentó la más pequeña del lugar. Su madre le miró esforzándose por no sacar a flote su nerviosismo.

Bruce iba a responder, pero la fémina habló antes que él.

—Pues… como conocernos mucho, la verdad es que no —mintió —, aunque nos hemos visto un par de veces, ¿cierto?

—Sí, un par de veces —respondió.

Juntó el entrecejo molesto por haber tenido que mentir, odiaba hacerlo… no obstante, debía considerar que ella ahora tenía una hija y probablemente un esposo, por lo que tal vez, no era adecuado que Darcy se enterara de lo que sucedió entre ellos.

—¿Cómo pasó? Cuéntenme, ¿dónde fue? ¿Cuándo?

—Fue algo sin importancia, hija… además, no vine aquí para hablar de eso.

—Me parece demasiado genial que mi profesor y mi mamá se conozcan —admitió emocionada —, creo que ya no van a expulsarme, ¿no?

—Darcy, déjanos a solas —solicitó Bruce.

La revoltosa estudiante asintió, pero antes de marcharse se acercó excesivamente a su madre.

—Invítalo a cenar, a casa —siseó guiñándole un ojo.

Amber no supo cómo interpretar eso realmente, así que forzó una sonrisa y se despidió de su única hija dándole un pequeño beso en la mejilla. La de apellido Lewis se alejó del lugar más contenta de lo que hubiese imaginado.

* * *

La descendiente de los Carter, no daba crédito a lo que su amiga acaba de confesarle, se llevó ambas manos a su cabellera rubia y agitó los mechones lacios con histerismo.

—Es imposible, tú no… no pudiste estar ahí —chilló dramáticamente.

Sigyn la hizo callar posando la palma de su mano encima de su boca.

—Shhh… cállate —quitó su extremidad de ahí, al tiempo en que Sharon se cubría por sí misma—. Sí, estuve con ellos, pero no me descubrieron, a diferencia de los demás, logré esconderme a tiempo y… nadie me vio.

—No lo puedo creer. Dime que es mentira —su amiga de risos negó.

—No, no es mentira, ¿por qué crees que no puedo controlar mi desasosiego?

Loki continuaba escuchando minuciosamente todo lo que esas dos conversaban, si tan sólo supieran que en esos precisos instantes su secreta charla estaba siendo grabada, de seguro morirían de un colapso nervioso ahí mismo. El joven echó un vistazo al sitio en donde se encontraba escondida la grabadora de voz, y no pudo evitar formar un gesto siniestro, al final, conseguir información para el estúpido director fue más fácil de lo que esperó.

—La sola idea de pensar en que alguien llegase a saber esto, me pone la piel de gallina —prosiguió la implicada en los hechos —, ¿te puedes imaginar, qué sucedería si se entera el tirano de Fury?

—Te expulsa en menos de un pestañeo —fue la inmediata contestación de Sharon.

—Exacto, por eso debes guardar este secreto, es más, tienes que llevártelo a la tumba.

El infiltrado se mordió el labio inferior reprimiendo una carcajada, pobre rubia ilusa, más pronto de lo que ella imaginaba la verdad saldría a la luz, lo que sería un triunfo para él, eso significaba que habría una chica superficial y tonta menos que soportar.

—Tarde o temprano se sabrá la verdad —mencionó la de orbes marrones.

—No, eso jamás sucederá… —Sigyn le tomó la mano y la entrelazó con la suya —. Sharon, amiga, yo… prometo decirte todo, pero jamás, jamás debes contárselo a nadie, ¿entiendes?

La linda muchachita comenzó a describir detalle por detalle lo que había ocurrido, el hijo menor de Frigga nunca pensó que el _suceso tan grave_ del que hablaba Fury fuese _eso_ que Sigyn estaba narrando, bueno, quizás lo había intuido, por algo la preparatoria ahora estaba dividida precisamente por sexos. De todas maneras a él no le importaban en lo más mínimo las personas involucradas con ese grupo de alumnos, pero a Nick Fury sí, y mucho.

* * *

—¿Te das cuenta de lo que me estás pidiendo? —Espetó Steve. Muy pocas cosas lo alteraban, pero esta situación ya había sobrepasado el límite de su autocontrol.

—Haz lo que te digo antes de que sea tarde.

—¡No papá! No lo haré, no pediré perdón por algo que no he hecho.

Nick Fury dio por terminada su charla telefónica, colgó y regresó su atención hacia los miembros de la familia Rogers. Analizó visualmente al rubio, no aparentaba sentirse culpable, de hecho, se veía cabreado a más no poder, pero los argumentos de Clint postulándolo como el principal de los sospechosos eran bastante convincentes, y cabía destacar que, Steve en ningún momento negó haber estado en la escuela esa noche.

Apoyó sus manos en la mesa mirando atentamente al joven.

—Y bien, Rogers… ¿Tiene algo que decir en su defensa? —Quiso saber antes de dar por terminada la conversación.

—No, señor Fury —Joseph descendió la mirada con decepción —. Lamentablemente ya le dije todo lo que debía decir, ahora… si usted no me cree, qué lástima, es un resultado bastante malo para mí, y es evidente que ya tomó una decisión.

—No tenemos que adelantarnos a nada, muchacho… por algo estoy conversando contigo, porque llegué a creer en la mínima posibilidad de que pudieras demostrar ser inocente, pero por lo visto, no es el caso. Sin embargo, estaría dispuesto a que juntos halláramos una forma de revertir los errores.

—¿Cuál sería esa forma? —Intervino el conserje —, Steve está dispuesto a cualquier cosa con tal de solucionar lo que hizo.

Y ahí, una vez más estaba presente lo que le dolía a Steve, que su padre no tuviera orgullo, y peor aún, que impusiera eso sobre su propio hijo, que fuese capaz de humillarse por algo que no le correspondía acarrear.

El director se levantó de su cómoda silla de cuero y se aproximó a los otros dos ocupantes de la estancia.

—Todos cometemos errores, eso lo tengo claro. El punto es, que mi teoría se basa en que alguien te obligó a hacer ese rayado, a lo que quiero llegar diciendo esto, es que… llevas muy poco tiempo asistiendo a clases aquí como para comprometerte con alguna causa que te lleve a cometer una estupidez como la que está en la pared.

Steve sabía muy bien el rumbo al cual estaban llegando las palabras de ese señor. Nuevamente se preguntó cómo es que una persona maravillosa como Natasha, podía estar rodeada por personas tan turbias como lo eran su novio Clint y su tío.

—Si tú me dieras los nombres de quienes te instigaron a realizar esa barbaridad, quizás podríamos entrar a conversar en otros términos —agregó Fury.

—¿Cómo quiere que se lo repita, director? Yo no he hecho nada —comenzó a caminar decido hacia la salida, su padre quiso detenerlo, pero Steve se zafó de su agarre con facilidad —, y si hubiese hecho algo, jamás acusaría a mis compañeros, hay algo que se llama lealtad.

—¡Steve!

—No te preocupes, papá… voy a estar bien.

Sin decir nada más y dejando bajo un profundo silencio dicha habitación, el joven salió del despacho cerrando la puerta tras su espalda. Justo en ese momento, Clint Barton parecía dirigirse hacia la oficina del tío de la pelirroja, ambos se miraron durante unos segundos y por el semblante enrabiado de Steve, el representante de los estudiantes asumió que su plan no había sido un fracaso. El rubio no mencionó nada, tan sólo continuó caminando, pronto tendría la oportunidad perfecta para solucionar sus problemas con ese sujeto, por ahora sus preocupaciones eran otras.

* * *

_**Adelanto del próximo capítulo... **_

Luego de haber comprado uno de esos sabrosos productos, Pepper recibía tranquilamente el cambio en monedas que el vendedor de chocolates le estaba entregando, pero de pronto, un fuerte choque sobre su espalda interrumpió su tranquilidad provocando que el delicioso bocadillo fuese a parar directamente al piso. La rubia se giró de inmediato y con un semblante nada simpático miró a quien le había empujado, si su memoria no fallaba… ese chico era Tony Stark, nunca había cruzado palabra alguna con él, pese a haber estado en su mansión hace unos días. Frunció el ceño, ¿por qué la estaba mirando de esa manera?

—¿Tienes algún problema? —Le preguntó a la defensiva.

—No —negó él de inmediato —, disculpa… es que me empujaron.

Pepper de inmediato cambió su expresión seria a una más relajada.

* * *

_**Respuesta a los reviews no registrados en FanFiction**_

_**Pamela:**__ Linda peshosha jajajajajajaj te quiero un montón amiga, gracias por siempre leerme y comentar. Ya sabes…. Es como tradición dejar los fics en situaciones críticas jajajajajajaj_

_**Guest: **__Yo quiero saber tu nombre, jajajajaja gracias por las lindas palabritas que siempre me dedicas, así es, Fury fue bastante chismoso, aunque más bien estratega diría yo. Tal cual, Clint hará todo lo posible por cuidar su relación. Me tardé, pero te juro que ya estoy trabajando en el próximo y espero tenerlo para unos pocos días. Saludos cariñosos. _

_PD: No odien a Clint, él no es el malo de la historia :c jajajajajajaj _

_**Nos leemos pronto**_

_**Abrazotes de oso.**_


	4. ¿Todo esto lo estás haciendo por celos?

_**N/A: Holaaaa mil gracias a las seis personas buena onda que comentaron el capítulo anterior, muchas caritas kawais para la simpática mabelen07 que siempre deja un review dándome su opinión, a Micaela que salió del anonimato jajajajaj (abajo está la respuesta a tu review linda), también agradezco a mi hermanita hermosa: Vidian, sin duda dejaste el review más que lindo de todo el universo, por supuesto al talentoso M Bidden, cuyos reviews siempre me hacen reír y le doy la bienvenida a Shade10White y a Andy123 más conocida como "La floja" XD Gracias a ustedes traigo este nuevo capítulo, el cual les dedico con mucho cariño. **_

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a MARVEL© y creo que a Disney también (?) En fin, no pretendo lucrar con esto.**_

* * *

_**Capítulo 4**_

"_**¿Todo esto lo estás haciendo por celos?"**_

Aún le costaba trabajo asimilar que la mujer que caminaba a su lado era la misma con la cual había compartido sus primeras incursiones románticas; pero eso no era lo que más sorprendía a Bruce Banner, habían otros aspectos que le tenían realmente intrigado y ante todo confundido… extremadamente confundido.

Miró el libro que llevaba en su mano, dentro de éste habían papeles que pertenecían al folder con los antecedentes de Darcy Lewis, los había cogido para tener una idea de cómo se llamaba la madre de ésta y también para estar al tanto de otros datos y antecedentes importantes de la alumna, sin embargo, ya no los necesitaba… conocía demasiado bien a la castaña que tenía a pocos centímetros de distancia, aunque pensándolo bien, quizás nunca la conoció como creyó hacerlo.

El profesor se detuvo frente a una puerta y rápidamente la abrió, con un gesto le indicó a Amber que entrara, no habían hablado desde que Darcy les dejó a solas, lo que hacía que el extenso silencio se tornase a cada segundo más insoportable. La fémina ingresó al pequeño cuarto siendo seguida por Bruce, quien se encargó de cerrar la puerta para que estuvieran tranquilos.

Sin decirle nada, tomó asiento en la sencilla silla tras su escritorio y colocó las hojas sobre la superficie lisa. Amber arqueó una ceja, aunque ya creía saber a dónde quería llegar Bruce con todo eso, se quedó parada en su lugar mirándolo con un poco de nerviosismo, pero él sólo soltó una leve carcajada socarrona en respuesta.

—Así que, ¿Amber Stone…? —musitó escéptico, se quitó los lentes ópticos enseriando el semblante en su rostro — ¿qué hay de Betty Ross?

La pregunta le incomodó notoriamente, de hace muchísimo tiempo que no escuchaba su verdadero nombre, curvó sus labios con desagrado, no le agradaba platicar sobre el pasado.

—No estoy aquí para hablar de eso, vine como apoderada de mi hija, supongo que es de ella de quien deberíamos charlar, ¿no? —Bruce no respondió, se quedó en silencio mirándola fijamente, la mujer suspiró con agobio y procedió a sentarse frente a él —. No te sientas mal por lo que dije hace un rato en frente a Darcy, disculpa, Bruce, pero esto es algo muy sorpresivo para mí.

—¿Crees que para mí no lo es? —Refutó—, también ha sido muy sorpresivo volver a verte después de tanto tiempo, y mucho más como la madre de una de mis alumnas.

—Sé que esto es muy incómodo, pero somos adultos… podremos manejar esta situación.

Bruce no pensaba exactamente igual, estaba sintiendo muchas cosas tan sólo recordando lo que habían vivido juntos.

—¿Estás… casada? —Inquirió. Ella negó con la cabeza —, dime la verdad…

Entornó los ojos ante la insistencia de su ex – novio, comenzaba a enfadarse.

—No tengo motivo alguno para mentirte. Hace mucho tiempo que estoy sola, pero eso es algo que no viene al caso y… no tiene nada que ver contigo, te lo aseguro.

—Entonces te felicito por haber superado tan fácilmente lo nuestro.

El reciente comentario del docente sacó una chispa de rabia en los orbes azules de la anteriormente conocida como Betty. Sabía bien que si él le estaba soltando todos esos comentarios irónicos era porque nunca le dio una oportunidad para conversar sobre ello, pues cuando se alejó de Bruce, ni siquiera se despidió, y entendía que existían muchas cosas que él se guardó durante todos esos años. No obstante, ese no era el mejor sitio ni momento para tocar aquel tópico.

—Por favor, Banner… este no es minuto para que tengamos una conversación de esa índole —se puso de pie, era mejor que saliera de ahí antes de que la situación se escapase de sus manos —. Es tarde, y debo regresar a mi trabajo. En cuanto a Darcy, verás… ella es un poco arrebatada, pero te darás cuenta de que es muy inteligente y una excelente muchacha, sólo necesita que la escuchen.

Estaba por irse, pero la voz del experto en ciencias la detuvo.

—Tenemos mucho que hablar aún, Betty…

—No —negó con la cabeza decidida —. Este no es un reencuentro ni nada que se le parezca, y por favor… a Darcy mantenla al margen, no quiero que se entere de lo que hubo entre nosotros.

—No has cambiado nada… siempre dices la última palabra, ¿verdad?

—Adiós, Bruce —articuló secamente.

Esta vez él no hizo nada por detenerla, pero se quedó con la cabeza repleta de interrogantes, quizás no sería hoy, ni mañana, pero Betty Ross le iba a responder todas las dudas junto a las cuales le abandonó hace veinte años.

* * *

Las amigas rubias, habían salido hace escasos segundos del baño púbico femenino de la preparatoria, sin embargo, Sharon continuaba perpleja por toda la información recibida, y Sigyn se vio en obligación de intentar hacerla reaccionar antes de que entraran a su próxima clase. La tomó por los hombros en tanto la miraba con seriedad.

—Sharon, no debes decir nada ¿entiendes? —la mencionada asintió —. Si llegas a abrir la boca, me van a expulsar, y si no reaccionas de tu estado de shock, la gente comenzará a sospechar y….

—Está bien, ya entendí. Tranquila, soy tu cómplice ahora.

Sigyn le dedicó una sonrisa tierna al tiempo en que decidía abrazarla, justo en el instante en que la de cabellera rizada la envolvía en sus brazos, Sharon pudo ver con claridad como Loki salía disimuladamente del baño de las chicas, ahogó un grito y de inmediato apartó a Sigyn de la vista del hermano menor de Thor, quien no se percató de que ellas estaban ahí.

Su amiga le miró interrogante, no entendía por qué de pronto la de apellido Carter la estaba ocultando tras el muro más cercano que encontró.

—¿Qué sucede? —Preguntó divertida, pero borró su sonrisa en cuanto advirtió el rostro pálido de su compañera.

—Aca-acabo de… de ver a Loki saliendo del baño de nosotras —tartamudeó

—¿A quién? ¿Qué dijiste? —Exclamó horrorizada.

Loki comenzó a alejarse tranquilamente, sin tener consciencia de que las muchachitas aún continuaban rondando cerca de ese lugar, un error que pagaría con creces, pero de momento, él caminaba triunfante pensando que todo iba marchando a la perfección.

Y, como caído del cielo, o del mismo infierno para ambas rubias, en el pasillo, caminando distraído, apareció Nick Fury. Loki de inmediato se le aproximó, debía darle la información pronto, mientras más rápido hablase con el director, más temprano se rompería la especie de acuerdo que había pactado con él.

—Director —le llamó Loki, el aludido le miró —. Tengo algo muy importante que decirle…

Sigyn sintió que en cualquier momento se caería al suelo, _maldición_… ahora sí que estaba acabada, sus posibilidades de salir victoriosa de ese embrollo eran técnicamente nulas. Maldijo al engreído hijo de la orientadora estudiantil, ¿por qué de todos los estudiantes de la escuela esto tenía que precisamente sucederle a ella? Y ¿qué rayos ganaba Loki delatándola?

Se llevó una mano a la frente pensando en qué hacer.

—Le contará —aseguró Sharon asustada.

—Ese comentario es muy alentador de tu parte—masculló con sarcasmo.

* * *

Luego de ser expulsado por el propio director de la preparatoria S.H.I.E.L.D. Steve se dirigió a su respectivo salón de clases a recoger sus pertenencias, más tarde se encargaría de desocupar el casillero que le habían asignado. Lamentaba en profundidad lo que acababa de suceder, sobre todo por su padre.

Cuando Tony Stark y varios de sus compañeros vieron lo que estaba haciendo, no titubearon en preguntarle qué había sucedido y para qué el director le había llamado a su oficina, el rubio les relató todo con lujo de detalles, haciendo énfasis en que lo estaban culpando de algo que no había hecho, alguna de las chicas del décimo grado también se enteraron y se dirigieron al salón de los varones sin importar que el inspector Coulson les reprochase su actuar. La mayoría creía en la inocencia de Rogers, pese a llevar poco tiempo conociéndolo, consideraban que era muy injusto todo lo que estaba ocurriendo.

Steve se colgó la mochila en su hombro, jamás pensó que su estadía en ese bachillerato fuese tan corta.

La pelirroja le miró con nostalgia, no quería que se fuera, mucho menos de esa manera, no merecía el trato que se le estaba dando y no pretendía quedarse de brazos cruzados frente a esa injusticia, pero debía pensar bien antes de actuar.

—No puedo creer que mi tío haya hecho esto —manifestó Natasha pensando en voz alta. Tony, que estaba a su lado también decidió intervenir.

—No sé ustedes, pero a mí me encanta lo que hicieron en la oficina de Fury. ¡Vamos, se lo merecía! Aunque yo habría dibujado _algo viril_ que completase ese mensaje… de todos modos, Rogers junior, si es que hiciste eso, quiero que sepas que tienes mis respetos.

—Chicos —Steve retomó la palabra—, quiero que les quede claro que yo no hice nada.

—¿Entonces por qué te están echando? —Intervino Jane, con gesto preocupado.

—Porque el señor Fury cree que fui yo y fin de la historia.

Varias exclamaciones en contra del director se manifestaron. Era muy vil lo que le estaban haciendo a Steve y nadie podía ignorarlo.

—Yo creo que el señor Fury se está percatando de que la situación se le puede ir de las manos —meditó el hijo de Joseph —, y bueno… alguien tenía que pagar las consecuencias —. Finalizó apuntándose así mismo.

Darcy exclamó un chillido de frustración guiando las manos hacia su cabeza, revoloteó unos mechones castaños de su ondulado y largo cabello con afán de tranquilizarse un poco. Le dolía presenciar injusticias, pero más le dolía no poder hacer absolutamente nada y quedarse atrapada por la impotencia.

—Pero… ¿por qué tú? —Farfulló enrabiada —, disculpa Nat, pero tu tío es una mier…

Las palabras de Darcy fueron interrumpidas por la fulminante mirada que Romanoff le otorgó. Prefirió silenciarse a tener una discusión con su amiga al respecto, el director era despreciable la mayoría del tiempo, pero seguía siendo el tío de su compañera a final de cuentas.

Steve cogió su chaqueta, debía irse pronto antes de que le resultase más complejo distanciarse de Natasha. Porque si había algo que extrañaría de ese lugar, definitivamente serían eso agradables momentos que compartió junto a ella.

—De todas maneras —los miró a todos esbozando una pequeña sonrisa, pero se detuvo específicamente en los orbes verdes de Natasha —, me hubiese encantado conocerles más.

La sobrina de Fury le devolvió la mirada, pero ningún vocablo salió de su boca, tenía demasiadas cosas en la mente como para decir algo. Esta vez el rubio comenzó a caminar hacia la salida del aula, pero Thor no se lo permitió y fue por él impidiendo que continuara con su camino.

—Hey, detente amigo… —posó su mano en el hombro de Steve y se posicionaron juntos en medio del cuadrado salón de clases —. Compañeros, no podemos permitir que esto pase.

Todos estuvieron de acuerdo con el hijo de Odín, éste prosiguió con sus palabras.

—Lo que le sucedió a Steve, le puede pasar a cualquiera de nosotros. Si lo defendemos, en el fondo nos estamos defendiendo a nosotros mismos…

Jane Foster posó sus ojos almendrados sobre la figura de ese atractivo rubio, se preguntó por qué no había fijado antes su atención en Thor, pues además de ser indiscutiblemente guapo, tenía un fuerte espíritu por la justicia y el compañerismo, algo que ella compartía sinceramente.

—Sé que lo de la reja y la separación no lo podemos solucionar ahora —continuó Thor —, pero tampoco podemos abandonar a uno más de los nuestros, Steve nos necesita y debemos unir fuerzas para ayudarle.

Le dio unas fuertes palmadas en la espalda luego de finalizar su discurso, si Steve no tuviese una estatura considerable, probablemente hubiese terminado tirado en el piso a causa del brusco, pero reconfortante gesto de su compañero, sonrió agradecido por el gran apoyo que todos le estaban otorgando. Los demás aplaudieron entusiasmados, no dejarían que en esta ocasión Fury se saliera con la suya.

Entre medio de la ovación, Jane alzó su mano pidiendo ser oída.

—Estoy muy de acuerdo con Thor —manifestó, formando una enorme sonrisa en los labios.

Sif frunció el ceño, no le gustaba como esa tipa estaba viendo a su novio, era evidente que intentaba coquetearle.

—También estoy de acuerdo —apoyó Pepper.

Clint se adentró al salón, en cuanto Natasha advirtió su presencia, corrió hacia él y lo tomó por el brazo.

—¿Te enteraste de lo que sucedió con Steve?

—Sí, de algo me enteré —respondió calmadamente —, ¿por qué?

—Porque como representante de nuestros derechos, tienes que hacer algo, Clint… es muy injusto lo que está pasando. Cuentas con todo nuestro apoyo para gestionar una solución, pero no permitas que Steve se vaya de esta manera.

El de apellido Rogers no pudo evitar formar una sonrisa mordaz ante las inocentes palabras de Natasha, pues él estaba más que seguro de que Clint había sido quien lo posicionó como el sospechoso número uno.

Barton tuvo que reprimir la cólera que experimentó, la petición de su novia no le gustaba en lo absoluto, no obstante, y sin otra alternativa rió con cinismo y asintió en tanto la miraba.

* * *

—¿Descubriste algo? —Preguntó Fury.

Lo cierto era que precisamente en esos momentos, no tenía tiempo para ocuparse de ese asunto, debía planificar el calendario académico y asistir a una reunión, entre otras tantas tareas acordes a su cargo.

—Sí, es algo que a usted le interesa bastante —contestó Loki.

—Mira chico, si es con respecto a quien hizo el rayado en mi despacho, ya sé quién fue…

Al joven le sorprendió oír eso, no creía que Fury pudiera descubrir al culpable tan pronto, pero al parecer lo había subestimado. En fin, no le importaba saber quién era el responsable de rayar la oficina, sólo deseaba entregarle la grabación y recibir información de su interés a cambio.

—No —negó con la cabeza —, no se trata de lo del rayado, pero es un tema tan delicado como ese.

—Loki, tengo una reunión muy importante ahora —miró su reloj y al instante se alarmó, estaba muy retrasado —. Hagamos lo siguiente, cuando salgas de clases, ve a mi oficina, te estaré esperando.

—Está bien —aceptó el joven.

Sigyn sintió que su pecho era presionado angustiosamente, su sentencia estaba firmada, no había nada que pudiera hacer para revertir los fatídicos resultados que arrojaría esa charla entre Fury y Loki…

El tío de Natasha se dirigió hacia la sala en donde se llevaría a cabo una reunión que personalmente debía monitorear, y el estudiante por su parte orientó sus pasos hacia su respectivo salón de clases. Las chicas observaron todo en silencio y con expresión de horror.

—Estoy muerta, Sharon ¡Muerta! Van a expulsarme, maldición, van a expulsarme…

* * *

No pretendía ayudar a Rogers, pero Natasha tenía razón, como representante de todos los alumnos de la preparatoria, simplemente no podía ignorar lo que estaba ocurriendo con Steve, hacer caso omiso, esta vez no era una alternativa que estuviera a su disposición.

Clint rodó los ojos, hace más de cinco minutos que estaba esperando que la multitud de estudiantes se quedase en silencio, pero era evidente que sus compañeros no querían detener sus diálogos, Barton deseaba comunicarles lo que tenía en mente, pero para eso necesitaba que lo escuchasen con atención.

—¡Silencio por favor! —Gritó el castaño, y automáticamente se ganó la atención de los presentes —. Sé que están sorprendidos por lo que pasó, pero tengamos en cuenta que eso que hicieron en la oficina del señor Fury es muy grave.

—No importa lo grave que sea —replicó la pelirroja—, el punto es que todos sabemos y confiamos en que Steve no lo hizo.

Su novio prefirió fingir que no había escuchado eso.

—Hey, Clint… —le llamó Thor —, ¿no crees que esta situación ya sobrepasó el límite? No podemos permitir que nos sigan pisoteando. No debemos aceptar vivir reprimidos y amenazados todo el tiempo.

Darcy fue la primera en aplaudir, luego la mayoría se le fue sumando, las palabras de ese simpático rubio eran muy ciertas, estaba completamente de acuerdo con él. Miró de medio lado a Jane, únicamente para descubrirla infraganti babeando por el mayor de los Odinson. Tomó como nota mental molestarla con eso más tarde, aunque no la culpaba, esos hermanos eran bastante guapos, aunque lo que Loki tenía de atractivo, también lo tenía de pedante.

—Bien, bien —habló Barton, al tiempo en que hacía un gesto con sus manos para que se calmaran —. Pondré en marcha un plan junto a los demás estudiantes de la asociación, pero no les prometo nada… de todos modos haré lo mejor que pueda para ayudar a Steve.

Natasha sonrió contenta mientras rodeaba con sus brazos el cuello de su pareja, Clint la sostuvo por la cintura y Steve apartó la mirada, prefería no ver lo que vendría a continuación.

—Sé que lo vas a lograr —pronunció con sinceridad.

Redujo la mínima distancia que los separaba y se apoderó de sus labios siendo correspondida al instante. Varios exclamaron expresiones de ternura presenciando el beso de la pareja más conocida de la escuela.

Steve no le creía nada, incluso le provocaban nauseas tanta hipocresía de parte de Clint.

—¿Se puede saber, qué significa esto?

La reconocida voz de Phil Coulson hizo que instantáneamente todos los estudiantes bufaran con indiferencia. El castaño se apartó de Natasha mientras que otras parejas hicieron lo mismo.

—Acaso… ¿están conspirando? ¿Contra quién?

El silencio fue la respuesta que recibió, nada que no esperase realmente. Echó un vistazo a la pantalla de su celular y al instante lo guardó en el bolsillo de su pantalón de vestir.

—Ya se terminó el receso, por lo tanto, todos deberían estar ya en sus salas de clases.

Tony se arrimó hacia el inspector y como si de un amigo se tratase, pasó su brazo por encima de los hombros de Phil.

—¿Por qué eres tan aburrido, _Coulsi_? —El mencionado le miró de soslayo.

—Si no quiere tener que asistir a clases extraordinarias de reforzamiento el día sábado, le recomiendo que se aleje ahora mismo, Stark.

* * *

Steve odiaba con toda su alma ver triste a su padre, en parte sentía culpabilidad por no haber hecho lo que él le pidió, pero sinceramente no se arrepentía, como decía la popular frase _"quien nada hace, nada teme"_ y él confiaría en eso; aunque de momento no le sirviera de mucho.

Apoyó la mano en el hombro de su padre, Joseph mantenía la cabeza gacha. Ambos integrantes de la familia Rogers se encontraban en la entrada de la preparatoria, lugar por donde también salían de la escuela, y eso era precisamente lo que iba a realizar Steve en breves segundos, irse de allí.

—No te pongas triste…

—¿Y cómo quieres que esté, hijo? —Refutó en fonación baja, movió su cabeza de lado a lado.

—Bueno, quizás este lugar nunca fue para mí. Lo mejor que puedes hacer es subir ese ánimo y volver al trabajo, yo estaré bien, ya te lo dije… así que no te preocupes.

Sus ojos azules se focalizaron en la figura de cierta pelirroja que caminaba en dirección hacia ellos, Natasha llegó al lugar en donde estaban y les sonrió levemente.

—Steve, yo…

—Señorita Romanoff —le interrumpió el mayor, Nat le miró —, por favor… hable con su tío.

—No, no la metas en esto, papá.

Lo último que deseaba Steve era inmiscuir a la pelirroja en sus problemas, ella no tenía motivos para verse involucrada en ese desagradable asunto. Sin embargo, el rubio había notado a Natasha muy incómoda respecto al tema.

—Descuida, Steve, tu papá tiene razón —se mordió el labio inferior, se sentía avergonzada y no precisamente por las actitudes de Fury, suspiró y retomó la palabra —. Lo importante es hacer entender a mi tío de que Steve no hizo ese rayado, además contamos con el apoyo de Clint y la asociación estudiantil, ellos se comprometieron a ayudar.

—Siempre he creído que el muchacho Barton es buena persona —dijo el conserje —, él averiguará lo que realmente sucedió. Te ayudará, Steve.

Su hijo asintió en silencio, pero en el fondo, no creía en nada de lo que Clint prometía hacer, aunque claro, obviamente no diría lo que pensaba de él en frente de Natasha.

—Estuvimos hablando —continuó Joseph —, me preguntó quién había estado aquí anoche.

Y esa era toda la confirmación que Steve estuvo esperando escuchar, al fin podía decir con certeza que Clint era quien le había acusado ante Fury, miró a Natasha y por el gesto de ésta, comprendió que ella también había legado a la misma conclusión.

La muchacha se aclaró la garganta, y se removió incómoda, no podía creer que Clint, su novio, la persona en que más confiaba hubiese hecho algo tan bajo. Sin embargo, disimuló su reacción, pues el señor Rogers no parecía haber caído en cuenta de la mala acción cometida por el castaño.

—Usted, ¿qué le dijo? —Averiguó la joven arqueando una de sus cejas.

—Que solamente había estado yo, como es habitual. ¡Ah! Y también le mencioné que Steve vino a visitarme, pero que se fue rápidamente.

Sorprendida, la sobrina del director separó sus labios mientras sopesaba la información recibida.

—O sea… —se acomodó un mechón rojizo tras la oreja —, o sea que Clint se enteró de que Steve estuvo aquí.

—Así es, pero él también sabe que mi hijo es incapaz de hacer algo así, por eso lo ayudará, ¿verdad?

La muchacha asintió ante la inocencia del padre de Steve, prefería que él continuase pensando así, le dedicó una mirada sería a su compañero y éste se la devolvió entendiendo a lo que se refería. Natasha tenía muy claro lo que haría a continuación, así que se devolvió en sus pasos y fue directamente hacia el salón en donde estaba su novio.

* * *

El sonido del timbre se manifestó y con eso todos se aliviaron, las clases habían finalizado, por lo menos durante ese día. En el salón de los varones, los muchachos rápidamente se pusieron de pie, ni siquiera esperaron a que Odín les indicara que podían salir, pero él se encontraba tan agotado como ellos después de aquella clase de geometría, así que no les reprochó absolutamente nada, sólo se despidió de sus hijos y se encaminó hacia el despacho de los maestros.

Tony se colocó su chaqueta y tomó los libros que fingió haber estado usando en la reciente clase, porque siendo sincero; no había escrito ni siquiera el título de la materia que estaban viendo. James, su compañero de pupitre, guardó sus pertenencias dentro de un bolso en tanto se apresuraba.

—Rápido, deja estas cosas en los casilleros pronto, y recuerda que debes contactar a la gente que asistirá —susurró Tony.

—Lo sé, lo sé —contestó su amigo.

Una vez estuvo listo, recibió los libros del adinerado adolescente y también las llaves de su casillero.

—Quiero que sea como la isla de la fantasía, ¿entendido? —el chico de apellido Rhodes soltó una risa por lo bajo —. Espérame en donde siempre — le indicó.

—¿Orgía el día miércoles? Podrías esperar hasta el viernes al menos —habló Thor, en tanto se disponía a irse.

Tony prefirió no responder, tal vez no se iba a una fiesta de esa calaña, pero tampoco era un panorama muy distinto, sin embargo prefería ser discreto, porque ese era un plan que incluía exclusivamente a su amigo James y a él, no era nada personal en contra del rubio musculoso, es sólo que los cupos de esa fiesta eran reducidos. Además, Loki aún continuaba en la estancia y no era recomendable hablar de esa clase de asuntos frente a él.

—Cierra la boca y ve a complacer a tu novia, Shakespeare… debe estar deseosa.

Thor rió ante ese estúpido apodo que el hijo de Howard Stark le había dado, pues el año pasado, había tenido como actividad, relatar las biografías de Dioses nórdicos vistiéndose como ellos, pero en cuanto Tony le vio con su disfraz, de inmediato se burló diciéndole que se parecía al destacado dramaturgo y que esa capa que estaba usando era similar a las cortinas de su madre… y como consecuencia de ello, toda la prepa se rió de él durante una semana completa.

—Loki…

El aludido suspiró, estaba leyendo y odiaba que lo interrumpieran cuando lo hacía, más aun cuando la persona implicada era su hermano. Entornó los ojos y luego le miró

—¿Tomarás el autobús? ¿O… te irás junto a mamá y Pepper o caminarás conmigo y Sif?

—Ninguna de las anteriores, tengo asuntos que resolver.

Thor no realizó más preguntas y no insistió en el tema, sencillamente salió del salón junto a Tony, su hermano era muy extraño y prefería no indagar de más en sus asuntos personales.

Sigyn, quien había estado esperando a que Loki saliera del aula de estudio, se aproximó hacia la puerta al notar que éste se encontraba a solas allí, lo que resultaba aún más conveniente para sus planes. Entró en el sitio cerrando la puerta en el proceso, el de orbes verdes oyó la puerta cerrarse e inmediatamente levantó su vista para encontrarse con la rubia, dejó su lectura a un lado mientras arqueaba una ceja y se preguntaba ¿qué hacía ella ahí?

—Hola —le saludó sonriendo.

Loki no respondió y los nervios de la muchacha aumentaron al triple, sin mencionar que la estaba mirando fijamente sin articular ningún monosílabo. Tragó saliva, los ojos de ese chico eran realmente intimidantes y también muy verdes… llamativamente verdes y contrastaban perfectamente bien con su cabellera oscura, sacudió su cabeza sintiéndose estúpida, ese no era momento para fijarse en esos detalles.

Al parecer tendría que recurrir al plan más radical.

—Lamento molestarte, pero es que… necesito hablar contigo.

Vio con desconcierto como el muchacho se ponía en pie y tomaba sus cosas dispuesto a salir.

—¿Me estás escuchando? —Preguntó indignada —, en verdad debo platicarte de algo importante.

¿Qué se creía ese idiota? Cualquier tipo de la escuela daría lo que fuera por tener oportunidad de cruzar alguna palabra con ella. Loki se volteó y posó sus pupilas una vez más en Sigyn.

—Lo siento, no tengo tiempo ahora, debo reunirme con un amigo que se llama "_no me interesa_" y se apellida "_en lo más mínimo_"

La joven abrió su boca ofendida. El muchacho no le dio importancia a su reacción y posó la mano en el picaporte con claras intenciones de largarse, pero la de caballera rizada se lo imposibilitó colándose en medio del pequeño espacio que separaba a la puerta del cuerpo de Loki.

Claramente él no esperó ese atrevido movimiento, habían quedado demasiado cerca para su gusto, así que retrocedió un paso ante la violación de su espacio personal.

—Sé que te sonará extraño, pero ya no puedo seguir guardándome esto.

¿De qué estaba hablando esa loca?

—Mira… ¿cuál es tu nombre? —formó una mueca indignada ante la pregunta.

¿En serio? ¿En serio no sabía su nombre? ¡Por Dios! Era una de las chicas más populares de toda la maldita escuela ¿y el tipo antisocial del bachillerato no la conocía?

—Sigyn —masculló mortificada.

—De acuerdo, Sigyn, escucha… no te conozco, ni tú a mí, así que hagamos como que este precario intercambio de palabras nunca ocurrió. Estoy apresurado y me estás estorbando, ¿serías tan amable de apartarte de la puerta por favor?

—Te equivocas, yo a ti sí te conozco —Loki soltó al aire con pesadez, esa chica comenzaba a exasperarlo en serio —. ¿Y sabes por qué te conozco? Pues porque me gustas desde que ingresé a esta escuela.

Soltó un sonoro bufido ante esa patética declaración, pero antes de que pudiera impedirlo, Sigyn atrapó su rostro con ambas manos para impulsivamente proceder a besarle los labios.

* * *

—Yo también te extrañé mucho hoy —admitió Thor tomando una de las manos de su novia. Sif en cuanto lo vio, corrió a sus brazos diciéndole lo mucho que le había extrañado.

Juntos atravesaron las enormes puertas dobles de la preparatoria y salieron de ésta en dirección a las calles. Un poco más atrás venía Tony atosigando a Sharon, siempre la molestaba y ese día no podía ser la excepción. La tomó por el brazo y la obligó a que lo mirase de frente.

—Yo igual te eché de menos… —enunció en tanto imitaba el mismo tono de voz de Thor.

—¡No es cierto! —Voceó ella.

Sabía que como siempre, Stark le estaba tomando el pelo.

—Pero esta vez hablo en serio, créeme… —insistió, quien valía su fama de playboy millonario —. Sobre todo en la clase de geometría correspondiente al día de hoy — añadió.

Eso le pareció muy extraño, la de apellido Carter alzó ambas cejas sin entender a qué se refería.

—¿Por qué me extrañaste en esa clase?

Tony se acercó a su oído y le susurró algo, pero por la expresión indignada y las mejillas sonrojadas de Sharon de seguro no se trató de algo digno de sentirse valorada.

—¡Eres un puerco! —Chilló al tiempo en que lo empujaba con fuerza y se distanciaba ofuscada de ahí.

El futuro dueño de las industrias Stark victima del empujón, colisionó su espalda con la de otra persona, se giró para ver a quién había golpeado accidentalmente y se sintió bastante torpe al percatarse de que se trataba de una chica, ésta le dedicó una mirada de pocos amigos, pero Tony no le dio mayor importancia a eso, tan sólo se quedó inmóvil contemplando a su compañera, pues nunca antes la había mirado tan de cerca.

* * *

Aún no podía creer que Clint hubiese culpado a Steve sin contar con las suficientes pruebas para hacerlo, porque al menos ella, estaba muy segura de que el rubio era absolutamente inocente y, no se merecía haber sido expulsado de esa forma.

Comenzó a cuestionarse si es que había dado motivos suficientes como para que Clint experimentara tantos celos y llegase a actuar a tal extremo, pero no encontraba puntos en su contra, porque procuraba ser muy cuidadosa cada vez que conversaba con Rogers a solas. Definitivamente no entendía las razones que habían llevado al castaño a cometer esa bajeza.

Barton vio a su chica apoyada en el barandal de la escalera, sonrió con amplitud, pues no esperaba que la pelirroja fuese a buscarlo hasta el tercer piso, lugar en donde estaba su actual sala de clases, sin dudarlo, Clint comenzó a acercarse. Ella no le regresó el gesto risueño como normalmente solía hacer, el representante del alumnado se detuvo en frente a Natasha, iba a besarla, pero ésta lo rechazó formando un gesto duro en el rostro.

—¿Qué sucede? ¿Te sientes mal? ¿Quieres que te lleve a tu casa?

—No, no quiero que me acompañes a ninguna parte, Clint —frunció el entrecejo sin entender el enfado de la joven —. Quiero que me respondas algo y por favor dime la verdad.

—Pero, ¿qué es lo que pasa? —Preguntó turbado.

—¿Fuiste tú quien acusó a Steve por lo que pasó en la oficina de mi tío?

La pregunta fue como un golpe directo a su estómago, pero Clint no demostró que aquello le afectó, le dio la espalda y soltó una risa sarcástica.

—¿De dónde sacaste esa idea? —Cuestionó, al tiempo en que regresaba su vista hacia ella.

La pelirroja lo pulverizó con su mirada.

—¡No me mientas, odio que lo hagas! Sé que estuviste haciendo averiguaciones para mi tío y ¡claro! Como te enteraste que Steve había estado aquí esa noche, fuiste corriendo a contárselo…

—¡Está bien! —la interrumpió abatido —. Sí, tienes razón, yo fui quien acusó a Rogers con Fury, ¿estás contenta ahora?

Al menos había tenido el valor suficiente para reconocerlo, pero eso no quitaba la desilusión que Natasha sentía ante la confirmación de su mal actuar. Varios de los compañeros de Clint observaron como la pareja discutía a viva voz, pero se alejaron rápidamente en cuanto recibieron una penetrante y nada amistosa mirada provenir del presidente de la asociación estudiantil.

—Nat, debes admitir que no existían más posibilidades de que el culpable fuera otra persona, y aunque no lo creas, no me agradó ver a Steve en medio de todo eso.

—Él no ha hecho nada, Clint…

—¡¿Y por qué diablos lo defiendes tanto?! —Espetó, perdiendo por completo la poca calma que le estaba quedando —, ¿acaso de repente te hiciste tan cercana con él?

La muchacha miró hacia el suelo formando una sonrisa nerviosa. Y es que realmente esas eran preguntas que incluso a ella misma le costaba trabajo responder, pero ese no era el tema que estaban abordando en ese minuto.

—Me mentiste, Barton… ¡Me mentiste delante de todo el mundo! Tú mismo lo acusaste de haber hecho ese rayado, ¿cómo se supone que le ibas a ayudar entonces? ¿En qué estás pensando, Clint?

Esta vez el chico sonrió con sorna.

—¿Y qué hay de ti, Nat? Tú también me mentiste, ese día que nos reunimos en casa de Tony, me dijiste que después de eso te habías ido a tu casa, ¿verdad? ¡Pero no me dijiste que te habías ido junto a Rogers! —Le increpó.

—Y… ¿todo esto lo estás haciendo por celos? —Sonrió incrédula—, no puedo creerlo…

—¿Qué, qué es lo que no puedes creer?

—Que no me conozcas, que no confíes en mí. ¡Que seas capaz de hacer que expulsen a uno de nuestros compañeros por esto! ¿Sabes todo el daño que estás provocando? ¡Además, si quiero estar con otro, ya sea Steve, Thor, Loki, Tony o quien se te cruce por la mente, te lo voy a decir en la cara! Es mucho más fácil.

Se alejó de ahí sumamente furiosa, Clint pasó una mano por su rostro procurando calmarse un poco. Pese a que esa no era la primera discusión que tenían, sin duda era la más fuerte durante todo lo que llevaban de noviazgo, y no podía culpar precisamente a Steve, era su desconfianza lo que a final de cuentas estaba matando su relación con Natasha.

Tenía que hallar alguna forma de solucionar el daño que había hecho, mas no ahora, de momento, debía esperar a que las aguas se calmasen.

* * *

Antes de dar por finalizada su jornada laboral, Phil Coulson realizaba una rutinaria revisión en los salones de clases. Transitaba calmadamente por el último pasillo del establecimiento, casi todos los estudiantes se habían marchado, así que se debatió internamente si era necesario revisar las aulas o no… pero al final optó por hacerlo, no quería arriesgarse a que un suceso como el del año pasado volviera a ocurrir.

Justo cuando se disponía a cumplir con su deber, la alumna Carter apareció desde la escalera trayendo encima un semblante preocupado.

—¿Qué está haciendo aquí?

—Emm… yo estaba esperando a Sigyn —se justificó de inmediato —, me dijo que charlaría unos momentos con Loki, pero desde hace bastante que no la veo.

—Lo más probable es que ellos se hayan ido —razonó el inspector —, y usted debería hacer lo mismo, Carter.

Sin esperar a que la chica le respondiera, se adentró por la primera puerta a su derecha, Sharon y él abrieron los ojos como platos al ver la escena con la cual se encontraron en el salón de los varones del décimo grado.

—¡¿Pero qué significa esto?! —Vociferó escandalizado al ver como esa joven besaba al hijo de la consejera Frigga.

Loki posó ambas manos en los hombros de la rubia y la alejó de inmediato, pero eso no fue suficiente para sacársela de encima, ella lo abrazó por la cintura apoyando el peso de su cuerpo sobre el del muchacho, quien por cierto, estaba tan perplejo como Coulson con todo lo que estaba pasando, pero cuando vio la sonrisa de autosuficiencia que ella le dedicó supo que acababa de caer sucumbido ante una trampa.

—Saben perfectamente bien que está estrictamente prohibido manifestar esa… esa clase de acciones.

—¡No, no se confunda inspector! Esto no es lo que cree que es, yo no quería hacerlo, ella…

La palma de la mano de Sigyn se posó sobre su boca haciéndolo callar automáticamente.

—Tranquilo, cariño, yo se lo explicaré —habló la chica.

¿Cariño? El muchacho rodó los ojos pensando en el embrollo en el que esa arpía acababa de meterlo. Se maldijo internamente… No podía permitirse tropezar en equivocaciones de ese nivel ¿cómo diablos había llegado a cometer semejante error?

—Lo que pasa es que, él no quería caer en esto, ni tampoco yo, pero… —el único adulto ocupante de la estancia la miraba con atención al igual que su amiga —, no es la primera vez que nos sucede…

El hermano menor de Thor intentó zafarse de la mano femenina, esa desquiciada estaba a segundos de decir una calumnia y no iba a permitirlo, pero quitársela de encima no era tan fácil como parecía.

—Cada vez que nos vemos, sentimos deseos, ¿usted me entiende, no? —Loki le apartó la mano con brusquedad, pero eso no bastó para hacerla callar —, debe ser por nuestra edad, las hormonas entran en juego y es inevitable no caer en tentación, más ahora que estamos separados por una reja…

—No, no es cierto… —intervino Loki.

—Ya no tiene sentido negarlo —refutó la estudiante mirándolo amenazadoramente.

Loki formó un gesto estupefacto, no podía creer que una tipa de cerebro hueco como esa, manipulase incluso mejor que él.

Phil en realidad no sabía qué hacer, si iba donde Fury a informarle de lo acontecido; probablemente éste terminaría responsabilizándole a él por no haber tomado las medidas pertinentes para impedir que aquellas demostraciones hormonales se manifestaran. Pero por otro lado, si no lo hacía, corría el riesgo de que esos dos volvieran a caer en lo mismo.

Lo meditó durante unos segundos y finalmente accedió a tomar la opción menos compleja para todos.

—Bien, comprendo lo que sienten, yo también tuve su edad —musitó el inspector —, esto se quedará entre nosotros, pero si vuelvo a sorprenderlos en lo mismo, me veré en obligación de informárselo al director, ¿entendido?

Sigyn asintió, pero Loki no lo hizo, cosa que tampoco fue del interés de Coulson, simplemente salió del lugar dejando a los tres jóvenes mirándose las caras.

—Me las vas a pagar —profirió Loki, en tanto la asesinaba con su mirada. Su compañera arqueó ambas cejas ante la amenaza.

—¿Qué harás acaso? ¿Contarle al director lo que sabes de mí?

Al de cabellera negra le fue imposible reprimir su sorpresa, porque definitivamente nunca esperó escuchar aquello.

—Así es, Loki… te vimos saliendo de nuestro baño y sabemos que escuchaste todo lo que confesé, pero no te sirve de nada el hecho de conocer la verdad, porque no tienes pruebas para demostrarlo, ni siquiera un testigo, sin mencionar que ahora posees en tu contra lo que acaba de presenciar el inspector, algo que no es muy diferente de lo que pretendes acusarme.

—Al menos puedo decir a mi favor que estoy vestido —replicó con burla.

La rubia se abalanzó dispuesta a golpearlo, pero Sharon la detuvo afirmándola por la cintura.

Bien, lo admitía, el plan de la tal Sigyn no era malo, pero no lo suficientemente bueno como para haberle superado y eso era algo que lo relajaba en exceso, no le diría que contaba con la grabadora de voz como evidencia, sólo dejaría que esa crédula pensara que por ahora; ella era quien triunfaba.

* * *

Luego de haber comprado uno de esos sabrosos productos, Pepper recibía tranquilamente el cambio en monedas que el vendedor de chocolates le estaba entregando, pero de pronto, un fuerte choque sobre su espalda interrumpió su tranquilidad provocando que el delicioso bocadillo fuese a parar directamente al piso. La rubia se giró de inmediato y con un semblante nada simpático miró a quien le había empujado, si su memoria no fallaba… ese chico era Tony Stark, nunca había cruzado palabra alguna con él, pese a ya haber estado en su mansión hace unos días. Frunció el ceño, ¿por qué la estaba mirando de esa manera?

—¿Tienes algún problema? —Le preguntó a la defensiva.

—No —negó él de inmediato —, disculpa… es que me empujaron.

Pepper de inmediato cambió su expresión seria a una más relajada.

—Bien, entonces te disculpo —se agachó a recoger las monedas, que para su mala suerte también se habían caído, y con respecto al chocolate, simplemente asumió que ya lo había perdido.

Se levantó y con un poco de estupor vio que el moreno todavía seguía ahí.

—Si quieres… puedo comprarte otro de esos —mencionó apuntando al alimento estropeado.

Se sentía malditamente nervioso y no sabía bien por qué, bueno, quizás sí lo sabía, pero se negaba a aceptar que el motivo de sus nervios fuese esa muchacha y no el hecho de haber provocado que botase sus monedas junto a ese estúpido chocolate. Por favor, esa idea era insólita, ninguna mujer intimidaba a Anthony Stark.

—Tranquilo, Tony, no es necesario.

* * *

Darcy vio a Natasha a la distancia, la pelirroja caminaba en solitario hacia la salida de la escuela, no lo dudó y decidió aproximarse a ella, le debía una disculpa por la manera en que se había referido a su tío durante la conversación acerca de la expulsión de Steve. No es que hubiese cambiado de opinión respecto a Fury, de hecho su odio hacia él había aumentado en magnitudes colosales, no obstante, eso no justificaba su error, porque el director era casi como un padre para su amiga y obviamente el insultarlo en presencia de ella iba a generar una discusión.

Alcanzó a la joven y se posicionó a su lado notando de inmediato su semblante iracundo.

—Nat, ¿estás enfadada? Quería disculparme por lo que dije de tu tío esta mañana…

—No te preocupes, no estoy enfadada contigo —respondió dedicándole una sonrisa débil —. Sé lo impulsiva que eres. Cambiando de tema, ¿ya te enteraste de lo que habló tu mamá con el profesor Banner?

—No, de hecho lo estaba buscando para preguntarle, pero no lo he vis… —interrumpió sus palabras en tanto apuntaba con su dedo hacia una dirección —, allá está.

Natasha miró al profesor quien se preparaba para retirarse, estaba a escasos segundos de subirse a su vehículo y marcharse, así que su alocada amiga se despidió rápidamente de ella y corrió hacia el estacionamiento.

—¡Bruce!

El nombrado reconoció instantáneamente a la dueña de esa voz, la chica se percató de que le había llamado por su nombre de manera muy informal y confianzuda, se llevó ambas manos a la boca en señal de arrepentimiento y Banner sonrió por eso.

—Descuida, Darcy, no me gustan las formalidades —la tranquilizó.

—Entonces, ¿puedo llamarte por tu nombre? —El docente asintió —, genial… es bueno saberlo. Yo… sólo quería saber cómo te había ido con mi madre.

El hombre la miró un poco incómodo y velozmente en su mente resonaron las palabras de Betty pidiéndole que por favor no involucrase a Darcy en nada.

—Bien… —contestó tratando de no sonar nervioso.

—O sea, no van a expulsarme de la preparatoria, ¿verdad? —Bruce negó mientras abría la puerta correspondiente al conductor y procedía a sentarse dentro de su auto. La muchachita sonrió al tiempo en que una brillante idea llegaba a su cabeza —. ¿Tú… vas hacia el sector poniente?

—Sí, ¿por qué?

En cuanto asimiló la pregunta de su alumna, el profesor de ciencias dejó a medio camino la acción de colocarse el cinturón de seguridad, miró a la joven ladeando un poco el rostro ¿acaso estaba pidiéndole que la llevase con él? Definitivamente no había sido buena idea dejar las solemnidades de lado con ella.

—Es que… tal vez te parezca un poco confianzuda, pero, yo también voy hacia allá. Entonces pensé que, quizás me podrías acercar a mi casa.

Lo meditó unos segundos, en ninguna parte era bien visto que una estudiante y su profesor se subieran al mismo auto, pero por otro lado, llevando a Darcy hasta su casa, podría conocer el lugar en donde vivía con su madre… Y, ¿a quién quería engañar? Le concedería ese favor a cualquiera de sus alumnos, era demasiado noble y las personas muchas veces se aprovechaban de esa virtud, pero simplemente era su forma de ser.

Resopló y finalmente accedió.

—Está bien, súbete.

La chica se sorprendió, no esperó que le diera un "sí" como respuesta. Esas eran oportunidades que la vida no le regalaba todos los días, así que sin indagarlo de más, abrió la puerta del copiloto e ingresó al carro de su profesor de ciencias.

* * *

_**Adelanto del próximo capítulo…**_

—Si no hubiera ido a enseñarle a mi papá esa fotografía que me regalaste, quizás no me hubiesen culpado, pero no me arrepiento de haberlo hecho.

Natasha hizo que la ligera sonrisa que se asomaba en su rostro se hiciera mucho más amplia. Ambos habían tomado asiento en un rincón alejado del resto, estaban literalmente sentados en el suelo porque el club estaba a reventar de gente y la mayoría de las mesas yacían colapsadas.

La música estilo dubstep se oía de fondo y fuertes luces fluorescentes de varias tonalidades caían sobre ellos. La pelirroja no podía dejar de admirar a su compañero, podría hacerlo el resto del día y no se aburriría, Steve no tenía idea de lo atractivo que era… había registrado por lo menos a cinco chicas mirándole de manera indecorosa y poco discreta, pero él no se percató de ninguna, y la descendiente de Rusia no quería ilusionarse creyendo que eso se debía a que él estaba absolutamente concentrado en ella.

—¿De verdad fuiste a la escuela ese día, sólo para mostrarle a tu padre la fotografía que te di?

—Sí, porque él siempre se queja de que no tiene recuerdos materiales de mi madre, esa foto le alegró el día, te lo aseguro, pero todo salió mal al final —comentó Steve.

—Pero eso no fue tu culpa, Steve, tú no hiciste nada.

El rubio la miró fijamente y Natasha se inquietó, esos ojos azules la contemplaban con interés, como si pudieran leer con facilidad su mente… pero cada vez que Steve la veía con esa intensidad, en la mente de la joven se extinguía toda clase de razonamientos, pues en lo único que podía pensar era en que lo tenía demasiado cerca de su cuerpo.

—¿De verdad crees eso? —Le preguntó.

—Por supuesto que sí, te creo y no tengo ninguna razón para no hacerlo.

—Eso es más que suficiente para mí, Nat.

No estaba preparada para conversar con Steve a distancia tan mínima, intentó que su inquietud no se manifestase y lentamente se puso de pie.

—Me tengo que ir —anunció, él la imitó y también se incorporó.

—¿Por qué? —averiguó notoriamente desilusionado. Justo cuando la conversación comenzaba a ponerse interesante ella decidía marcharse.

—Resulta que cuando llegaste, yo estaba por irme —admitió, tragó saliva y apretó sus labios —, pero… me quedé un rato más para conversar contigo, en verdad tenía muchas ganas de verte.

* * *

_**Ni yo puedo creer que haya actualizado tan rápido ¡Vamos pidan un deseo! Jajajajajajaj miren que esto no sucederá con mucha frecuencia, menos cuando regrese a clases :c Bien, espero que les haya gustado este capítulo. No se desesperen si aún no hay interacción Romanogers tan explícita, llegará más pronto de lo que imaginan. **_

**Respuesta al review de Micaela**: _Eres tan dulce conmigo, amo tus reviews con todo mi corazón. Ok luego de ese momento cursi, me dedicaré a responder tu lindo review. La intriga es un ingrediente que todo escritor amateur de FanFiction utiliza jajajajaja ayyyy me encanta Loki y su sonrisa maliciosa *babea* Fury es un loquillo, estoy segura de que puede llegar más lejos todavía, las parejas poco a poco se irán mostrando, estimada Micaela, Bobby mmmm…. Nunca digas nunca, pero de momento no la tengo en mente para el fic :,( aunque si hay otra chica que entrará en la vida de Clint. Ok, eso fue un spoiler muy grande jajajajajajaj pero sea como sea, él está enamorado de Natasha hasta el momento. Estoy escribiendo un testamento, en fin, no te aburro más. Un besote linda y gracias por comentar. _

_**Abrazotes de oso y recuerda que un review siempre anima a seguir con esto.**_

_**Besos, nos estamos leyendo.**_


	5. Yo también quería verte

_**Disclaimer:**__** Los personajes no me pertenecen (y eso me duele porque Steve y Loki no son míos) No pretendo lucrar con esto. Marvel y Disney ©**_

* * *

_**Este capítulo está dedicado a: RogerssEvanss, Vidian, Micaela (la respuesta a tu review está abajo), M Bidden, mabelen07, Shade10White, Kuchi – San y Andy123 alías "La floja"**_

* * *

_**Capítulo 5**_

"_**Yo también quería verte"**_

Se sentó sobre una silla y apoyó aquella carpeta de color azul encima de la angosta mesa de forma rectangular que se encontraba en medio del despacho de los profesores, en ese lugar, solían llevarse a cabo múltiples reuniones y también lo utilizaban para darse un descanso mientras los alumnos disfrutaban de sus recreos.

No era una estancia muy espaciosa, pero ese detalle hacía que dicha habitación fuese más acogedora y de cierta manera, eso mantenía a los profesores mucho más unidos. Pero Frigga no tenía deseos de estar ahí en esos instantes, pues el otro ocupante del cuarto no era precisamente alguien con quien en la actualidad se sintiera cómoda, así que ni siquiera permitió que sus pupilas se posaran sobre él, ni aunque fuese por un lapsus de segundos. Odín la miró con su penetrante y único ojo azul, notó que estaba tensa y que se fingía serena, conocía a esa mujer mejor que así mismo, no le costaba trabajo entrar en su mente para descifrar sus verdaderos pensamientos. Con un simple y fugaz vistazo, era más que suficiente.

Dejó a un lado la revista que estaba ojeando y se puso de pie aproximándose hacia ella.

—¿Tienes algún lápiz que puedas facilitarme?

—El único que tengo lo estoy ocupando —contestó con brusquedad.

La rubia no lo miró y continuó concentrada en lo que hacía. Al respetado profesor no le sorprendió en nada esa reacción, ya estaba acostumbrado a recibir un trato así de su parte.

—Bueno, no importa —decidió no darle importancia a la manera en que estaba siendo tratado —. Ha estado muy atareado este comienzo de semestre, ¿verdad?

Frigga no contestó, ni tenía en mente hacerlo.

—Me recordó a la época en que estábamos en la universidad —continuó él —, debe ser por todo eso de las protestas ¿a ti no te lo recuerda?

Claro que le sucedía lo mismo, pero no iba a admitirlo en su presencia. Y por primera vez en la conversación, levantó su mirada posándola en su ex – marido.

—No, no me lo recuerda —espetó, en tanto sus cejas se fruncían —, y no me gusta recordar esa época.

—¿Por qué no? Fueron buenos años.

—No para mí y tú sabes muy bien la razón —se levantó de la silla. En esos momentos ya era imposible que su molestia no se notase.

Caminó hacia una estantería y buscó un folder en específico, dio rápidamente con él y lo asió en su mano. Odín sabía bien que tenía mucha responsabilidad en que la relación de ambos se encontrase tan fría y poco manejable, pero no podía permitir que eso continuara así por más tiempo, ahora eran colegas, tenían hijos en común y aunque a ella no le gustara, debían llegar a un consenso por el bienestar de todos.

—Frigga, vamos a tener que trabajar juntos, creo que lo justo es que los dos nos esforcemos por hacer que funcione. Es estúpido que sigamos evitándonos.

El rictus en el rostro de la madre de los Odinson fue el más serio que había formado en años.

—Estoy trabajando aquí porque no me quedó otra opción, nunca quise que Nick fuese mi jefe —aclaró con determinación —, encontrarme contigo en todos lados ya era suficiente, pero supongo que siempre es inevitable, ya que al parecer te has empecinado por trabajar en esta preparatoria.

—Espera —la interrumpió —, jamás me he empeñado en seguirte, esto para mí es sólo un trabajo.

—Para mí también lo es, y deja de fingir que estás trabajando acá por necesidad de dinero, me doy cuenta que lo haces para no alejarte de nosotros, ambos sabemos bien que si quisieras podrías comprarte esta preparatoria completa. Y por si deseas saber… éste es el último lugar en el que me hubiese gustado trabajar, y no lo digo precisamente por Nick.

No había que ser muy hábil con el sarcasmo como para percatarse que esa frase era directamente para él, Frigga estaba siendo injusta, además de insinuar hechos que no eran, la situación no resultaba agradable para ninguno de los dos, y si sus diferencias comenzaban a notarse, aquello no demoraría en repercutir encima de sus hijos y no deseaba que eso ocurriera.

—Está bien, quieres hablar con claridad, entonces hagámoslo —la miró serio —. No pretendo nada contigo si es lo que insinúas, no seas paranoica. Por Thor y Loki pido que te comportes y que colabores.

—No hables de ellos —le advirtió tajante —. No los incluyas en esto, deja de utilizarlos a tu beneficio, no has aprendido nada. ¿Acaso ya olvidaste lo de Laufey?

—Deberías guardar silencio, Frigga, no digas algo de lo que más tarde te puedas arrepentir — le advirtió, su mandíbula se tensó y sus puños también —. ¿Loki ha continuado preguntando sobre lo que escuchó hace un tiempo?

La mujer asintió.

—Debemos lograr que olvide eso, y que se mantenga alejado de Laufey, nuestro hijo es astuto, y podría encontrarlo antes de que nosotros lo hagamos.

.

* * *

.

Sigyn no estaba realmente segura de que su plan resultase efectivo, al menos tenía el consuelo de haberlo efectuado, ya no podía sentirse culpable diciendo que no había intentado nada por salvarse de la segura expulsión que obtendría si su lamentable verdad llegaba a oídos de Fury.

Se llevó una mano al cabello y comenzó a enrollar un mechón rubio sobre su dedo índice, a ratos lo soltaba y como resultado salía un riso perfecto. Caminaba con destino a la sala de los maestros en compañía de Sharon, pero la atención que le había dedicado a su amiga era prácticamente ninguna, su mente se encontraba bastante ocupada pensando en Loki, quien de seguro había corrido a la oficina de Fury a contárselo todo, pero ese chico no tenía pruebas para culparla… y además, ¿por qué lo haría?

—Sigyn…

Ese petulante no tenía motivos de peso para delatarla, ¿o quizás sí…?

—¡Sigyn!

La estridente voz de Sharon interrumpió su charla interna. La miró abriendo sorprendida sus orbes azules, detestaba cuando ella gritaba.

—No es necesario gritar —apuntó, gesticuló una mueca de disgusto en tanto masajeaba su oreja.

—Llevo diez minutos hablándote y no me respondes.

—Lo siento.

En verdad debía admitir que estaba distraída, es que su mente no podía dejar de pensar en las serias posibilidades que existían de que su secreto dejase de ser tan secreto.

—Te informo que ya llegamos al salón de los maestros y debes buscar a Odín, para decirle que mañana no estarás en su clase, porque tu padre tiene una sesión fotográfica familiar en su empresa.

—¿Odín? —Rodó los ojos con dramatismo, y luego procedió a mirar lastimeramente a su compañera —, lo último que quiero es ver al padre de ese idiota de Loki. ¡Juro que le odio con toda mi alma!

Carter la miró arqueando una ceja, cada facción de su simpático rostro mostraba escepticismo. No le creía nada de lo que acababa de decir, cuando ellas planearon algo en contra del hermano menor de Thor, en ninguna instancia hablaron de que fuese pertinente que Sigyn le besará, el plan más radical era que fingiera estar enamorada de él, pero al parecer su amiga se había aprovechado de la situación.

—Así que… le odias, pues no parecías hacerlo mientras le metías la lengua hasta la garganta.

—Oye, no fue así… ¡y fuese como fuese! No lo hice por gusto, sólo fue un recurso de desesperación al que lamentablemente tuve que recurrir.

—Sí, claro… un recurso de desesperación ¿qué sigue después? ¿Meterse a su cama desnuda?

La rubia de ojos marrones comenzó a reír con energía, nunca antes había disfrutado tanto el hecho de burlarse de su mejor amiga. Detuvo sus carcajadas en cuanto tomó conciencia de lo último que había dicho, teniendo en cuanta la participación de su compañera en los sucesos del año pasado, esas palabras no habían sido la broma más acertada. Sigyn la fulminó con sus ojos azulinos y posiblemente en su cabeza fantaseaba mil maneras de ahorcarla. Sharon tragó saliva con pesadez al tiempo en que desviaba su mirada avergonzada hacia otro lado.

—Perdón —dejó salir arrepentida.

—Más te vale no volver a…

_¿Acaso ya olvidaste lo de Laufey? _

Esa era sin lugar a debates la voz de Frigga, la madre de Loki. Sigyn se acercó de forma instantánea hacia la puerta del área destinada a los maestros, apegó su oído en la madera y para su buena suerte, se escuchaba todo lo que la consejera y su ex – esposo hablaban con excelsa claridad. Sharon quiso hacer lo mismo, pero Sigyn no se lo permitió y le dedicó un gesto con su mano para que se quedase en su lugar, esos dos estaban hablando algo muy delicado.

_Debemos lograr que olvide eso, y que se mantenga alejado de Laufey, nuestro hijo es astuto, y podría encontrarlo antes de que nosotros lo hagamos._

La muchacha se sorprendió, ¿por qué razón querían que Loki se mantuviese alejado de ese tal Laufey? Un momento… ella había escuchado antes ese nombre, miró a Sharon y se le acercó silenciosamente.

—Olvida a Odín —murmuró tomándola por su mano—, sólo larguémonos. En el camino te explico.

.

* * *

.

El trayecto hacia su casa había sido bastante entretenido, Bruce era a todas luces un hombre que parecía vivir la mayoría del tiempo encerrado en un aburrido laboratorio químico, pero Darcy acababa de comprobar que su maestro de ciencias tenía mucho que contar, hablar de cualquier cosa con él era sumamente interesante, excepto cuando mencionaba a su madre, puesto que cada vez que la castaña sacaba a flote algo que tuviese que ver con ella, Banner velozmente cambiaba de temática.

Pero la adolescente no le dio mayor relevancia a esos detalles, se sentía demasiado entretenida y entusiasmada por estar dentro de ese coche, pero aún más por su acompañante.

Le avisó a Bruce que ya estaban por llegar a su domicilió, el profesor siguió las indicaciones de la joven y acercó el vehículo hasta su casa.

Ella y Betty no vivían muy alejadas de la preparatoria, y la fachada de la vivienda parecía tener una decoración muy peculiar, los arbustos del jardín tenían formas llamativas y poco convencionales. Al parecer, la de apellido Ross no había cambiado su gusto por la botánica, además de esos arbustos, varias hierbas u otros vegetales parecían ser cultivados. Muy propio de Betty, pensó Bruce.

Darcy descendió del vehículo, pero no cerró la puerta.

—Así que ésta es tu casa —mencionó el educador. La chica asintió formando una gran sonrisa en los labios, estaba sencillamente feliz y no podía ocultarlo.

—Sí, ésta es… ¿Quieres quedarte a almorzar? Mi madre debe estar dentro.

—No —negó con presteza, de pronto otra vez se sentía nervioso —. Tengo cosas que hacer, dejémoslo para otra ocasión.

Le dedicó una sonrisa amable y cerró la puerta que Darcy había dejado abierta.

—¿Tienes… alguna novia escondida por ahí?

Liberó la pregunta antes de pasarla por el escáner de razonamientos lógicos de su cerebro, y para cuando se dio cuenta de que se había pasado de la raya al decir eso, la voz del docente ya se había manifestado.

—Darcy —musitó en modo de reproche. Ella se ruborizó sintiéndose estúpida.

—Perdón, suelo ser muy curiosa. Lo que pasa es que, estoy un poco intrigada, como tú y mamá se conocen, pensé que podíamos disfrutar de un agradable momento los tres. A propósito, ¿cómo se conocieron? Nunca me lo respondieron…

Carraspeó con incomodidad, pero no culpaba a la muchacha por sentirse intrigada, cualquiera en su lugar se sentiría de esa manera si es que su profesor y su madre se conocieran, era algo bastante bizarro y poco probable si lo pensaba bien.

—Emm… nos conocimos en —vaciló unos segundos inventándose una buena excusa —. Nos conocimos cenando en casa de una amiga que tenemos en común.

—¿De qué amiga?

—Darcy —Bruce volvió a usar aquel tono de reproche —, tengo muchas cosas que hacer, conversemos otro día ¿te parece?

—Sí, está bien. Cuídate y nos vemos mañana.

Bruce asintió y se despidió de ella con un gesto de mano, puso el carro en marcha lo antes posible, pues si Betty lo veía ahí las cosas no tomarían un buen curso, estaba seguro. Sólo deseaba que Darcy no siguiera acosándolo con preguntas, porque mentir se le daba verdaderamente mal y esa niña tarde o temprano terminaría descubriéndolo todo.

.

* * *

.

Sigyn y Sharon estaban en la habitación de Sif, esperaban a que esta última estuviese lista para pronto poder largarse hacia su destino, pues las tres irían juntas a la reunión con sus compañeros que se realizaría en el _club Marvel_, era una especie de pub clandestino, el único lugar en la ciudad capaz de vender alcohol a menores de edad, y por eso la mayoría de los adolescentes aventureros le prefería.

La rubia de cabellera risada, se acercó a la puerta del pequeño cuarto de baño, dentro se encontraba Sif y llevaba más de veinte minutos ahí, ¿por qué se tardaba tanto? Sigyn no contaba con tiempo de sobra como ella, no si pretendía dirigirse a casa de Loki para extorsionarle con lo que había escuchado hace unas horas en la escuela, eran frases que habían salido específicamente de la boca de los padres del chico, y estaba segura de que él no se resistiría a oír esa información.

Frunció las cejas apegando su oreja a la puerta, dentro del tocador se escuchaba como la novia de Thor revoloteaba algunas cosas, lo que indicaba que no saldría con prontitud de allí.

Dando pasos pesados se acercó a Sharon, quien permanecía sentada sobre la cama de Sif, su semblante denotaba aburrimiento en todo el esplendor de la palabra… y la entendía, pues no era agradable estar esperando a su compañera tanto tiempo.

—Ay, Sharon… No sé por qué, pero de repente me puse más nerviosa que nunca, ¿crees que Loki le haya contado toda la verdad a Fury? —siseó, no quería que Sif la oyera y su fonación era excesivamente baja —. Si lo pienso bien, pese a que él no tenga pruebas, los maestros le creerán, siempre lo hacen, porque es un chico inteligente y sabe poner todo a su favor, además su madre trabaja en la prepa y es amiga del director y… probablemente me expulsen mañana.

Su amiga abrió los ojos desmedidamente al oírla decir eso.

—No lo digas ni de broma, si a ti te expulsan, probablemente a mí también. Me culparían de encubrimiento, ¡no debí haberte preguntado nunca por qué razón estabas nerviosa!

Sigyn se llevó el dedo índice a los labios indicándole que se callase.

—Cierra la boca y cálmate, tú no has hecho nada malo. Y con respecto a Loki, pues, debo ir a su casa para averiguar qué es lo que consigue delatándome, obviamente no me lo querrá decir, entonces yo le hablaré acerca de lo que oímos hoy, se trata de él, así que no se resistirá a esa información, y menos lo hará cuando se entere de que mi padre conoce al misterioso Laufey. Aunque no le guste, estará en la palma de mi mano y deberá someterse a mi voluntad.

—Sí, pero si Loki ya le contó toda la verdad a Fury ese plan no te servirá de nada —replicó su amiga. Sigyn suspiró con decepción, Carter tenía razón —. Pero bueno, quizás exista una mínima posibilidad de que no lo haya hecho.

—Ojalá…

—¡Ya me harté! —soltó Sharon encaminándose hacia la puerta del tocador. Golpeó con prepotencia, ya no estaba dispuesta a esperar más —. Sif, nosotras nos iremos ahora mismo.

—¡Sif, apresúrate! —Intervino la otra rubia —, no dispongo de tanto tiempo esta noche.

La aludida abrió la puerta y salió envuelta únicamente con una toalla, su larga cabellera negra caía mojada sobre sus hombros blanquecinos, observó apesadumbrada a la montaña de ropa que reposaba sobre su cama.

—Es que, ¡no sé qué ponerme!

Las miradas de las otras ocupantes de la habitación se cruzaron incrédulas. Ni siquiera ellas se habían tardado tanto en escoger qué usar, y valía decir que eran diez mil veces más pretenciosas y preocupadas de su aspecto que Sif. Pero claro, como Thor asistiría, la joven quería sorprenderlo viéndose increíble para él.

—Ponte cualquier cosa —farfulló Sharon al borde la histeria.

.

* * *

.

La cantidad de personas esparcidas por cada centímetro del pub era demasiada. Los ritmos electrónicos del sonido de fondo provocaban que varios de los ocupantes menearan su cabeza al compás de las estrambóticas melodías. Esa era la primera vez en que Pepper y Jane visitaban el famoso club Marvel, y estaban deseosas de comprobar por sí mismas si era tan genial como Tony le había dicho a Potts, después de haberla empujado, ambos se habían quedado platicando un rato y él le habló acerca de la junta que se efectuaría esa noche para charlar sobre la expulsión de Steve Rogers.

La vista era agradable, la gente parecía que se divertía, algunos se tambaleaban victimas del alcohol, pero nada salía fuera de lo convencional tampoco… por un instante creyeron que sería un antro de mal gusto, si la recomendación venía de parte del chico más excéntrico de la escuela, debían prepararse psicológicamente para presenciar cualquier cosa espantosa, pero por suerte no había sido nada desagradable.

—Me gusta este lugar —aprobó la rubia de apellido Potts. La pequeña castaña a su lado asintió.

—También a mí.

A la distancia, los ojos azules de Pepper encontraron a Natasha, la pelirroja las estaba esperando sentada en una mesa del fondo.

—Allá está Nat —le indicó con su dedo.

Jane sólo la vio alejarse en esa dirección, sin embargo ella no le siguió, la presencia de cierto rubio sentado en solitario con una jarra de cerveza en la mano provocó que automáticamente caminase hacia él, se sentó a su lado esbozando una sonrisa de medio lado.

—Hola —le saludo.

Thor giró el rostro y la miró sonriente, esa chica era una de las alumnas nuevas. No habían tenido oportunidad de conversar, así que le parecía genial que ella quisiera entablar una conversación con él, además llevaba muchísimo rato esperando a Sif y comenzaba a aburrirse, charlar con la muchacha Foster podría distraerle unos momentos.

—Hola —devolvió el saludo, en tanto dejaba su cerveza sobre la mesa.

—Yo, sólo quería decirte que me encantó aquello que dijiste hoy en la escuela. Eso de que tenemos que defendernos entre nosotros, estuvo muy bien.

El joven sonrió sinceramente. No esperaba que le dijera algo así.

—Gracias —musitó, al tiempo en que volvía a tomar la jarra y procedía a beber la amarga bebida.

—Si tú no nos hubieses alentado exponiendo esas palabras, nadie habría intentado ayudar a Steve respecto a su injusta expulsión.

—Es lo más probable. Es que, ¿sabes? No suelo ser un tipo subversivo siempre, pero cuando estoy en presencia o soy víctima de injusticias de esa magnitud, yo sólo…

—Haces lo que tienes que hacer —le interrumpió.

Pareciera como si hubiese leído su mente, esa castaña dijo exactamente las palabras que iba a pronunciar.

—Me gusta esa gente, así como tú —prosiguió Jane en tono sugerente —, debe ser porque tal vez soy igual… me gusta hacer lo que tengo que hacer.

La miró fascinado, además de conversarle sobre algo interesante y profundo, esa chica era muy atractiva y de cierta manera eso comenzaba a preocuparle, se sentía inquietantemente cómodo intercambiado palabras a su lado.

En el momento exacto en que su mente estaba distraída y concentrada en contemplar a su interlocutora, Sif y su par de rubias amigas entraban al club sólo para encontrarse de frente con la imagen de él y Jane mirándose con una prometedora sonrisa en los labios.

—¡Thor! —Exclamó Sif con expresión desconcertada.

En menos de seis pasos llegó hacia la mesa en que ellos estaban sentados, Jane se puso de pie lamentándose internamente por haber hecho a Thor participe de semejante problema, no pensó que su novia fuese tan celosa. Le dedicó una mirada culposa, pidió permiso y sólo se alejó hacia la zona en donde estaban Natasha y Pepper.

La mirada fulminante de los ojos de Sif recaía con intensidad sobre el mayor de los Odinson, Sharon y Sigyn se miraron fijamente y comprendieron que estaban sobrando, así que se distanciaron con rapidez hacia la segunda planta del lugar.

Sin saludarle, la chica se sentó de frente a él y Thor con eso asumió que estaba furiosa. Tragó saliva y bajó su mirada, sabía bien que no había hecho nada malo, pero se sentía culpable, pues sería un mentiroso si no admitiera que estaba dejando ir su mente muy lejos con el simple hecho de observar a Jane Foster.

—Esa tipa te está coqueteando desde esta mañana, basta con ver cómo te mira para darse cuenta.

—No, no es cierto, ella sólo se acercó a decirme que le había gustado lo que dije para ayudar a Steve, eso es todo —Sif le miró incrédula mientras sonría de manera irónica —. Jane es nueva y solo quiere integrarse, supongo que si se acercó a mí es porque le simpaticé.

—Ah sí, ya veo, y… dime, ¿se puede saber si la tal Jane te simpatiza también?

—A… ¿a mí? —Inquirió nervioso. Ella asintió con vehemencia —. Bueno, no sé, no la conozco lo suficiente como para responder eso.

No pudo evitar posar su mirada azulada en dirección a la mesa en donde Foster platicaba con sus amigas.

—Pero… se ve simpática —añadió.

—Thor, no es la primera vez que la sorprendo coqueteándote, ¡pero lo que más me molesta, es que le sigas el juego! ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Acaso ahora te gusta?

—Relájate, no es para tanto —iba a tomarle la mano, no era la primera escena de celos que ella montaba, así que sabía la forma correcta de conllevar eso, pero cuando Sif se zafó violentamente de su toque supo que esta vez no sería como las anteriores.

—¿No es para tanto? ¿Quieres también que finja que no ha pasado nada?

Todas las miradas de los presentes en el pub cayeron sobre ellos.

—Baja la voz —solicitó el rubio —, todos nos están escuchando.

—¡No voy a tolerar que te burles de mí!

La miró perplejo, levantó ambas cejas sorprendido y separó desmesuradamente sus labios, parecía haberse transformado en otra persona. ¿Dónde estaba esa Sif que solía encantarlo día tras día? La muchacha se levantó con prepotencia y se echó a correr hacia el baño público del local.

Los murmullos no se hicieron esperar, ni siquiera habían llegado todos los chicos que asistirían a la junta y ya se había desencadenado un espectáculo de altura.

—No lo puedo creer… —Jane negó con la cabeza ante lo que acababa de ver —. ¿La vieron? Hizo todo ese espectáculo teatral por el simple hecho de que Thor y yo hablamos un poco. ¿Qué le pasa? Está de patio.

Potts y Romanoff asintieron ante eso.

—De todos modos, yo creo que te gusta bastante Thor —dijo Pepper, al tiempo en que entrecerraba sus ojos y la miraba con picardía.

—¿A mí? —Preguntó perpleja apuntándose el pecho con su propio dedo —. Claro que no…

Mientras Pepper sonreía con burla, Jane miró a Natasha, quien parecía estar ausente de la charla, se veía muy decaída.

—¿Vas a estar toda la noche con esa cara, Nat? —la mencionada posó sus orbes verdes sobre la figura de la castaña —. ¿Quieres que nos vayamos a otra parte?

—Yo creo que Nat está así por lo de Steve —acotó Pepper.

La pelirroja frunció los labios y emitió un sonoro suspiro, era cierto que su apagado estado anímico se debía principalmente a que Steve había sido expulsado de la escuela, pero su discusión con Clint fue la gota que derramó el vaso y ya no se sentía capaz de continuar soportando esa injusta situación.

—¡Natasha! Mira nada más cómo te pusiste sólo porque Pepper nombró a Rogers —la molestó Jane dándole un amistoso golpecito en el brazo —. ¿Pasa algo entre ustedes que no nos hayas dicho?

—Por supuesto que no, Jane… lo que sucede es que tengo rabia, ni siquiera le dieron a Steve la posibilidad de defenderse. De seguro debe estar pensando que todos los que estamos en la preparatoria somos unos idiotas.

De pronto Natasha tomó su bolso y se levantó de la silla que estaba utilizando. Había decidido realizar algo que estuvo meditando durante todo el día y para eso debía hablar personalmente con su tío.

—Me voy —les avisó. Sus amigas se sorprendieron.

— ¿Qué? ¡No, no te vayas! —Pidió Pepper.

—¿No vas a esperar a Darcy? Dijo que llegaría en unos quince minutos — Jane intentó persuadirla con ese argumento, pero la muchacha negó con la cabeza.

—No puedo chicas, tengo cosas que hacer.

Pepper desvió su mirada desilusionada, pero en menos de un segundo su expresión cambió por completo a una de alegría.

—Ah… pues qué lástima —profirió la rubia —, mira quien acaba de llegar.

La sobrina del director no tardó en guiar sus ojos en la misma dirección que observaba su amiga, una rápida y sincera sonrisa se formó en su rostro. Steve, Tony y James Rhodes acababan de cruzar la entrada del club y medio pub se revolucionó ante la llegada del heredero Stark, quien como si se tratase de una celebridad, venía acompañado de dos guapas y voluptuosas mujeres, se apartó de ellas para proceder a posarse en medio del lugar.

—¡Ladies and gentleman! —Abrió ambos brazos bajo la atenta mirada de las personas — ¡directamente desde el país de "yo no lo hice" con ustedes: Steve Rogers, más conocido como: el expulsado!

El rubio sonrió un poco cohibido, no esperaba un recibimiento tan aclamado por parte de los presentes, quienes aplaudían escandalosamente luego de aquella presentación por parte de Tony. Un alto porcentaje de sus compañeros se encontraban ahí esa noche, pero a él sólo le interesaba la presencia de una chica en específico, y no pudo evitar mirar fijamente a la pelirroja más linda que había conocido en su vida, ella le devolvió la mirada en tanto ensanchaba su sonrisa.

Natasha hizo un gesto con su cabeza indicándole que se dirigiría hacia un sector más alejado del resto, así que en tanto ella caminaba hacia ese determinado lugar, Steve no demoró en seguirla a la brevedad.

Tony vio a Pepper y se sorprendió de que estuviera allí, no esperó a que ella tomase en cuenta su invitación. Se acercó hacia la mesa en donde la chica estaba sentada junto a su amiga y tomó asiento en el puesto vacío que había dejado Romanoff, las dos le miraron de inmediato.

—¿Aburridas? No se preocupen, Tony ya llegó para solucionar eso —chasqueó los dedos y de forma rápida se ganó la atención de un barman —. Una ronda a todos, yo invito.

La multitud de jóvenes lo agradeció, ovacionaron su nombre a coro. Sin embargo, el millonario no le dio relevancia a eso último, parecía acostumbrado a recibir esa clase de atención, sin más, regresó su vista hacia las féminas sentadas a su lado.

—¿Qué fue eso? —Preguntó Pepper arqueando una ceja.

—Simple generosidad y posterior agradecimiento de los beneficiados…

Tony se inclinó sobre la mesa para quedar más cerca de la hospedada por Frigga, y ésta automáticamente se echó hacia atrás un tanto intimidada por la abrupta reducción del espacio que los separaba.

—Y… ¿no deberías estar con tus amiguitas? —le cuestionó apuntando hacia las mujeres que Tony había dejado a medio camino.

—¿Celosa? —Refutó divertido, Pepper gesticuló una mueca desentendida —, tranquila… Tony alcanza para todas, en especial para las nuevas.

Jane sabía que si Stark estaba en esa mesa no era precisamente por ella, miró a Pepper y la notó bastante nerviosa, luego pasó su vista hacia el moreno, quien no se molestaba en disimular que estaba escaneando visualmente a su amiga.

Pepper por su parte se reprendió internamente por haberse mostrado inquieta ante la cercanía del adinerado joven, pero era desconcertante recibirlo de manera tan abrupta, y aunque le costase, debía reconocer que se veía particularmente tentador vistiendo esa camiseta negra de la clásica banda de Hard rock, ACDC. Además, su cabellera castaña se encontraba desordenada dándole un aspecto despreocupado más rudo del que siempre solía llevar. No obstante, ella no era de ese tipo de chicas que se dejaba impresionar por una actitud extrovertida y una buena cantidad de billetes.

—Uhm… creo, creo que iré a tomar un poco de aire —articuló Jane mientras se ponía de pie, Pepper le suplicó con la mirada que por favor no lo hiciera, pero la castaña se encogió de hombros y simplemente desapareció dejándolos solos.

Los ojos marrones de Tony se calaron sobre Pepper, las comisuras de sus labios se curvaron hacia arriba esbozando una extraña sonrisa, y la chica se esforzó por no mostrarse desasosegada ante eso.

—Debo admitir que no pensé encontrarte aquí.

—¿Por qué no? —Preguntó Pepper.

—Porque las chicas como tú no suelen visitar estos sitios —respondió como si fuera algo obvio.

—¿Las chicas como yo? —Inquirió con interés y una mezcla de indignación —, ¿y cómo se supone que soy?

Creyó que esa interrogante quebrantaría esa maldita e intimidante seguridad con la que Tony la encaraba, pero cuando escuchó su respuesta, la única en terminar con las piernas hechas de gelatina fue ella.

—Eres interesante, atractiva… tímida, inteligente, no sueles buscar problemas y te muestras vulnerable cuando alguien se aproxima mucho a ti. Y esa clase de chicas, no concurre a un club clandestino a altas horas de la noche a menos de que tenga un motivo en específico para hacerlo.

Procurando no perder la compostura ante la contestación de su compañero, Pepper ya no pudo seguir mirándolo directamente a la cara, no tenía idea de cómo interpretar aquello, quizás sólo era el habitual sarcasmo Stark haciendo acto de presencia, sí, eso debía ser, se estaba burlando de ella sin sentir escrúpulos ¿acaso insinuaba que acudió a ese lugar sólo para verlo ahí? Además, no podía definirla en esas características y cualidades con solo haberla conocida hace algunos días. A menos claro, de que fuera una persona muy observadora o ella una mujer muy evidente.

Cuando levantó su cabeza dispuesta a entregarle una réplica, Tony ya se había parado de la mesa y se encontraba en camino a la barra en compañía de sus curvilíneas acompañantes.

.

* * *

.

—Si no hubiera ido a enseñarle a mi papá esa fotografía que me regalaste, quizás no me hubiesen culpado, pero no me arrepiento de haberlo hecho.

Natasha hizo que la ligera sonrisa que se asomaba en su rostro se hiciera mucho más amplia. Ambos habían tomado asiento en un rincón alejado del resto, estaban literalmente sentados en el suelo porque el club estaba a reventar de gente y la mayoría de las mesas yacían colapsadas.

La música estilo dubstep se oía de fondo y fuertes luces fluorescentes de varias tonalidades caían sobre ellos. La pelirroja no podía dejar de admirar a su compañero, podría hacerlo el resto del día y no se aburriría, Steve no tenía idea de lo atractivo que era… había registrado por lo menos a cinco chicas mirándole de manera indecorosa y poco discreta, pero él no se percató de ninguna, y la descendiente de Rusia no quería ilusionarse creyendo que eso se debía a que él estaba absolutamente concentrado en ella.

—¿De verdad fuiste a la escuela ese día, sólo para mostrarle a tu padre la fotografía que te di?

—Sí, porque él siempre se queja de que no tiene recuerdos materiales de mi madre, esa foto le alegró el día, te lo aseguro, pero todo salió mal al final —comentó Steve.

—Pero eso no fue tu culpa, Steve, tú no hiciste nada.

El rubio la miró fijamente y Natasha se inquietó, esos ojos azules la contemplaban con interés, como si pudieran leer con facilidad su mente… pero cada vez que Steve la veía con esa intensidad, en la mente de la joven se extinguía toda clase de razonamientos, pues en lo único que podía pensar era en que lo tenía demasiado cerca de su cuerpo.

—¿De verdad crees eso? —Le preguntó.

—Por supuesto que sí, te creo y no tengo ninguna razón para no hacerlo.

—Eso es más que suficiente para mí, Nat.

No estaba preparada para conversar con Steve a una distancia tan mínima, intentó que su inquietud no se manifestase y lentamente se puso de pie.

—Me tengo que ir —anunció, él la imitó y también se incorporó.

—¿Por qué? —averiguó notoriamente desilusionado. Justo cuando la conversación comenzaba a ponerse interesante ella decidía marcharse.

—Resulta que cuando llegaste, yo estaba por irme —admitió, tragó saliva y apretó sus labios —, pero… me quedé un rato más para conversar contigo, en verdad tenía muchas ganas de verte.

Natasha se volteó con intenciones de marcharse, pero Steve la detuvo cogiéndola delicadamente por su muñeca, ella le miró sorprendida y sintió que su piel ardió con ese simple toque.

—Yo también quería verte.

La mente de la pelirroja quedó en blanco, no sabía si ella misma se había aproximado a él un paso o si Steve avanzó hacia ella… pero de repente, la distancia que los separaba se había transformado en pocos y peligrosos centímetros. Su pulso se aceleró un poco, tenía miedo… pero no del hombre que estaba rozando su piel, tenía miedo de todas las sensaciones que su cuerpo y mente estaban experimentando. Eso no estaba bien, sacudió su cabeza y retrocedió un paso al tiempo en que rompía el contacto.

—Ya es tarde, en verdad debo irme.

Antes de que no pudiera hacerlo, la chica salió rápidamente del recinto. Steve suspiró, pero formó una sonrisa satisfecha, al menos acababa de comprobar que él también era capaz de descolocar a Natasha.

.

* * *

.

Cuando Odín se había ido de casa, se llevó casi todas sus pertenencias consigo, excepto aquel maletín repleto de documentos. Frigga les pidió a sus hijos que no lo tocasen, pues si se llegaba a extraviar algo de lo que ahí había, no quería hacerse cargo de ello. Lógicamente que Thor ni siquiera le dio relevancia al contenido de dicho estuche, pero Loki pasó por alto la solicitud de su madre y ahora se encontraba buscando información de su interés en aquellos papeles, las hojas yacían esparcidas por toda su cama, su ceño estaba fruncido, comenzaba a exasperarse por no encontrar nada relevante en medio de todo ese papeleo.

Soltó un bufido y pasó una mano por todo su cabello hasta culminar en su nuca, ¿cómo pudo ser tan imbécil para permitirse caer en la trampa de esa estúpida rubia? Encima de todo permitió que lo besara, ¿en qué diablos estaba pensando? Era cierto que lo había tomado desprevenido, pero perfectamente pudo haber interrumpido ese beso antes de que el inspector les sorprendiera… ¿o no?

Unos toques sobre la puerta de su habitación interrumpieron sus cavilaciones.

—Hijo ¿estás bien? Llevas mucho tiempo sin salir de tu cuarto.

Comenzó a guardar como pudo las hojas dentro del maletín y dejándolo a medio cerrar lo metió debajo de la cama empujándolo con su pie.

—Sí… —respondió tratando de oírse indiferente como siempre.

—¿Puedo entrar?

Loki suspiró y decidió quitar el seguro de la puerta para permitir que su madre entrase.

—¿De verdad estás bien? —Insistió ingresando a la habitación —. Sé que todavía estás enfadado por la discusión que tuvimos, pero quiero que sepas que todo lo que te dije es por tu bien.

—Estoy bien —se sentó en la cama y tomó un libro que estaba sobre la mesita de noche —, no puedo obligarte a que hagas algo que no quieres hacer con sinceridad, probablemente me ganaría otra mentira si continúo insistiendo.

—Me alegra que lo entiendas. Entonces, ¿estás lo suficientemente bien como para recibir una visita muy bonita esta noche?

Arqueó una ceja teniendo un mal presentimiento.

—¿A esta hora? —Cuestionó. Frigga sonrió y salió del cuarto para luego reaparecer junto a Sigyn.

La muchacha le dedicó una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, pero Loki ya comenzaba a familiarizarse con ese gesto que de bueno no tenía nada. La orientadora de la preparatoria supo que ese era el momento en que debía salir de ahí, así que sin más, procedió a dejarles en privado. En cuanto la mayor desapareció, Loki se puso de pie haciendo que la rubia se intimidase un poco ante su considerable altura, por la manera en que la estaba viendo, era evidente que no recibiría un trato amable de su parte.

—¿Qué crees que estás haciendo? —Masculló el estudiante, ella pestañeó fingiendo inocencia —, te diré algo muy simple y espero que puedas procesarlo en ese diminuto cerebro, hagas lo que hagas, no te servirá de nada, puedo hablar sobre lo que sé de ti cuando quiera, y te aseguro que tengo pruebas para demostrarlo.

Los orbes azules de la chica se iluminaron. Loki hablaba en futuro…

—¿Eso quiere decir que no le contaste nada a Fury?

—No, no le dije nada. Ahora lárgate y no me dirijas la palabra nunca más.

La tomó del brazo conduciéndola hacia la puerta, pero ella se negó a caminar.

—¿Por qué no se lo dijiste? —Averiguó sorprendida, nunca esperó que un tipo tan frío como ese fuera capaz de tenerle piedad.

—Porque no.

Y era cierto, no le había dicho nada a Fury, de hecho, el director debía estar muy enfadado con él al respecto, pues Loki nunca llegó a la reunión que habían acordado tener.

Sigyn aún continuaba perpleja, si lo que Loki había dicho acerca de que tenía pruebas era cierto, entonces no lograba comprender ¿por qué motivo no había revelado la verdad? Seguramente eran intereses personales lo que lo habían motivado a guardar silencio, eso indicaba que no podía bajar la guardia ante él. Se cruzó de brazos mirándolo desafiante.

—Vengo a negociar, y a dejar en claro que no me intimidan tus amenazas.

Eso era la mentira más grande que había dicho durante el día, le aterraban en demasía esas amenazas, pero no podía demostrárselo. Loki frunció el ceño y esta vez su expresión era de completa ofuscación.

—¿Me puedes decir qué te pasa conmigo que no puedes dejar de molestarme un maldito segundo?

—Si no tuvieras la mala costumbre de oír conversaciones en baños públicos, créeme que jamás hubiésemos cruzado palabra —acertó a debatir —. Quiero que me digas ahora ¿qué es lo que obtienes sabiendo mi secreto?

—Eso no te concierne.

—¡Claro que sí! Es a mí a quien expulsarán si se enteran de… de eso.

—Lo único que puedo decirte es que no es nada personal, así que no te ilusiones, no gastaría mi valioso tiempo en alguien tan superficial, no es como si hubiese conspirado en tu contra. Te informo que no eres tan importante y el mundo no gira alrededor tuyo, por más en que te esfuerces de que así sea… y por favor, cruza esa puerta por la buenas y márchate voluntariamente.

Una chispa de rabia ardió con intensidad en el interior de Sigyn. ¿Quién carajo se creía que era? ¿El mejor sujeto del universo? ¿Acaso tenía una maldita respuesta para refutar a todas sus premisas exitosamente?

—Bueno —comenzó a caminar hacia la salida de la estancia —, veo que tienes todo muy claro, ¿no? Qué lástima, porque en verdad venía con serias intenciones de negociar contigo. — Los orbes verdes de Loki la miraron con desdén —. Es que, como hoy escuché a tus padres hablando algo muy discreto sobre ti, no sé… pensé que te podía interesar.

.

* * *

.

Fury se paseó por el salón de su casa con ambos brazos tras su espalda, Clint le miró sentado desde el sofá. Estaba nervioso, pero no por la presencia del director y su paseo como león enjaulado en espera de su sobrina, sino que sus nervios se debían a que en breves minutos Natasha llegaría y no sabía cómo reaccionaría al verlo allí. Conociéndola, lo más probable sería que ella continuase enfadada, era lo suficientemente orgullosa como para no dirigirle la palabra el resto de la semana, y Barton lo sabía bien, tampoco podía culparla, en verdad se lo merecía.

El ojo bueno de Nick se posó sobre el semblante aquejumbrado del chico. No pudo evitar sentir un poco de lástima por él, luego de que Clint le hablara sobre su discusión con la pelirroja, había decidido ayudarle con ese problema, pues en parte, debía asumir que tenía gran responsabilidad en todo lo sucedido con Rogers y el posterior enfado de Natasha. Por eso le había invitado a su domicilio esa noche, para que cenara junto a ellos y así tuviera una posibilidad de charlar con su sobrina.

—Tranquilo, Clint… no tienes que preocuparte, sólo debes aprender a conocer bien a Natasha, ella se comporta exactamente igual conmigo cuando algo no le parece correcto —se acercó a él y se sentó a su lado —, se enfada mucho, me dice cosas muy hirientes, pero al final... se termina tranquilizando por sí sola. ¿Y sabes por qué? Básicamente porque me quiere, soy como un padre para ella y no lo puede ignorar. ¿Entiendes?

—Sí, entiendo. De todas maneras, quiero que sepa que no me gustó nada pelearme con ella por esto —bajó la mirada enfocándola en sus manos —. Usted sabe que adoro a su sobrina más que a nada en este mundo.

El director le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa.

—Créeme que lo sé. Y si quieres mi opinión, yo creo que, pese a todo… hiciste lo correcto con el hijo de Rogers, yo también lamentó mucho la situación, pero no podemos estarnos lamentando toda la vida…

La puerta principal emitió el característico sonido que realizaba cuando alguien entraba. Fury y el representante de los estudiantes se pusieron de pie para recibir a la chica, quien entró en la sala con pasos desganados.

—Natasha, llegas tarde —profirió su tío, al tiempo en que ella lo saludaba con un pequeño beso sobre la mejilla. Notó la manera fría en que la muchacha miró a su novio y decidió apaciguar un poco los ánimos —. Clint vino a visitarte, así que lo invité a cenar con nosotros, pasemos a la mesa, Lena nos está esperando.

Fury comenzó a caminar en dirección al comedor, mientras que el castaño se acercaba a Natasha para saludarla con un beso, pero ella giró el rostro eludiéndolo de inmediato. Clint con eso comprobó que el enfado de su pareja había incrementado, tragó saliva sintiéndose como un soberano idiota.

—Tío —el mayor se volteó ante el llamado —, yo… quería decirte algo.

—¿Qué sería?

Romanoff extrajo desde su bolso un juego de llaves. El castaño arqueó una ceja no entendiendo a qué quería llegar, y la expresión de confusión en el rostro de Fury no era muy diferente a la del joven.

—¿Qué significa esto? —Indagó recibiendo el objeto que la pelirroja le estaba entregando.

—Son copias de la llave de la preparatoria, y de tu oficina…

—¿Natasha, qué me estás queriendo decir?

—Que Steve no es el único que pudo haber entrado esa noche a la escuela —miró a Clint fijamente antes de regresar su vista hacia el director —: Fui yo, yo rayé tu oficina. Si alguien merece una expulsión, esa persona soy yo, no él.

Fury se llevó una mano a la boca, su mandíbula amenazó con desencajarse de su lugar. Demonios, necesitaba más que nunca sus medicamentos.

.

* * *

_**.**_

_**¡Chan Chan! ¿Natasha se culpó para ayudar a Steve o realmente fue ella quien rayó la oficina de Fury? Aviso que en el próximo cap se viene full pepperony y romanogers (me pondré cursi) y trataré de no tardarme tanto en actualizar, es que había estado media enferma y con problemas personales. Pido disculpas por la demora. **_

_**Respuesta a Micaela: **__Qué bueno que te haya gustado el anterior, jajajajaja soy una loquilla, creo que engañé a muchos sobre lo de Betty, quien por cierto más adelante saldrá y se explicará por qué ahora se hace llamar "Amber" OMG maestra del engaño jajajajaj es que aprendí de Loki (?) y hablando de él ajjajajaj por algo dije que sería un personaje clave en la trama, ya sabes que su historia es muy relevante también, al igual que su relación amor/odio con Sigyn. Y sí la pelea de Clint y Nat estuvo intensa, creo que ya todos saben lo que pasó el año pasado, es sólo que no se atreven a asegurarlo porque yo no lo he puesto literal. Pero es bastante obvio. En este cap puse bastante de Jane/Thor y de Pepper con Tony jajajajaja Awww linda, ya te he dicho que amo tus reviews? Bueno, lo vuelvo a decir ¡LOS AMO! Aunque suene cursi *suena un violín de fondo* el próximo cap se viene con Romanogers intenso D: (deja de hacerme soltar spoilers) jajajajaja. Besotes. _

_**Abrazotes de Oso**_

_**Un review alimenta mi inspiración, por eso quiero mucho a quienes comentan.**_

_**Besotes**_


	6. Está haciendo el ridículo, Stark

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a MARVEL y Disney © no tengo fines de lucro, aunque no me vendrían mal unos pesos extras, necesito con urgencia un celular nuevo XD**_

* * *

_**Capítulo 6**_

"_**Está haciendo el ridículo, Stark" **_

La tensión dentro de la sala era tan palpable que fácilmente podía cortarse con el filo de una daga, Fury no concebía creer que la reciente confesión de la pelirroja fuese cierta. Era inconcebible que la muchacha con la cual tenía un vínculo de padre e hija fuera capaz de hacer algo como eso, y peor aún, que estuviera dispuesta a ser expulsada de la preparatoria por dicha acción.

—¿Pero qué estupidez estás diciendo, Natasha? ¿Cómo es posible que tú…?

—No es ninguna estupidez —replicó convencida—. Expulsarme, eso es lo que debes hacer si no quieres ser un director completamente injusto.

—Nat, deja de decir tonterías. El señor Fury no se merece que le estés haciendo esto —intervino Clint, al tiempo en que la mirada furiosa de la chica se posaba sobre su persona.

Por supuesto, él tampoco creía que su novia hubiese cometido esa fechoría.

—¿No se lo merece? —Preguntó irónica —. Bueno, quizás tengas razón y no se lo merezca, pero ¿sabes? La culpa de todo esto es tuya, gracias a ti, él expulsó a Steve.

Un musculo de la mandíbula de Barton se movió nervioso antes de que volviera a abrir su boca para contestar.

—Estás siendo bastante injusta conmigo.

—No, no, no… Clint no tiene culpa de nada —interpuso el director, en defensa del joven —, estuvo en lo correcto al informarme sobre la estadía del hijo de Rogers esa noche en la escuela. Además, ya creo que fue suficiente con esto, Natasha. Si querías demostrarme tu molestia, fue un éxito, porque lo hiciste con creces.

¿Molestia? ¡Por favor! No sólo se trataba de demostrar eso, no se trataba de manifestar un simple capricho como su tío estaba pensando que hacía. No, claro que no… esto era justicia. Jurisprudencia a la cual todo ser humano podía optar, y no iba a permitir que reprimieran a Steve de acceder a ella.

—Además… —Clint volvió a hablar —, nadie va creer que tú, la propia sobrina del director, hizo ese rayado.

—Ah sí… ¿por qué no? —Le cuestionó, en tanto su ceja derecha se arqueaba de manera desafiante.

Sin embargo, el que contestó fue su tío y no el chico.

—¡Porque eres mi sobrina y jamás me harías eso!

Nick se distanció unos pasos mientras intentaba no perder el control de la situación. Se sentía triste y decepcionado, más lo primero que lo segundo, si es que Natasha de verdad había sido autora de ese rayado, la confianza que guardaba por la muchacha jamás volvería a ser la misma.

Negó con la cabeza, esa idea no debía alojarse en su mente. Ella no había sido y punto.

—Nunca aceptaré la posibilidad de que hayas hecho algo así —continuó. La joven le miró seria —. Te tengo demasiado cariño como para siquiera pensarlo.

—¡Entonces mala suerte para Steve que no es sobrino del _ejemplar director Fury_! ¿No?

—¡No seas insolente! —Esta vez la voz del director se oyó firme y sin espacio a represalias. La estudiante desvió la vista con indiferencia y se cruzó de brazos frustrada —. Lo mejor será que vayamos a cenar.

Romanoff se repudió internamente, prometió ayudar a Steve y lo único que había conseguido fue empeorar, la de por sí, ya crítica situación. La pelirroja simplemente se echó a correr hacia las escaleras, quería irse a su cuarto y no ver a nadie por un largo rato.

—¡Natasha! —Gritaron ambos hombres.

Pero ella no les prestó atención y sólo siguió con su camino. Fury iba ir tras la muchacha, pero la mano del chico apoyándose sobre su hombro le detuvo.

—No se preocupe —le tranquilizó—, yo hablaré con ella.

.

* * *

.

Por la mirada que Loki le dedicó, supo que sus palabras le habían interesado, de pronto no había rastro alguno de ese chico altanero que siempre solía ser. Sigyn se encogió de hombros y abrió la puerta dispuesta a salir de esa habitación, pero el hijo menor de Odín la atrapó por su cintura impidiendo exitosamente que continuase caminando, y sacando provecho de ese agarre, obligó a la rubia a que orientase sus pasos hacia el interior de la habitación una vez más.

Ella abrió la boca para protestar, pero Loki no la vio, pues se estaba asegurando de que nadie estuviera cerca de su cuarto, cuando comprobó aquello, cerró la puerta y se aproximó a su compañera.

—Creí que no querías negociar —musitó la muchacha, retrocedió un paso buscando un poco de distancia, la cercanía de ese sujeto la entorpecía en demasía.

Se sorprendió cuando él la cogió por la muñeca y tiró de ella para dejarla apoyada sobre la pared más cercana del cuarto. La miró fijamente y entonces Sigyn comprendió que se había introducido en territorio peligroso al mencionar aquello acerca de sus padres, Loki la atrapó dejando su brazo adosado encima del muro y sin que ella pudiera controlarlo, una gota de sudor fría recorrió la piel de su espalda, pero no pudo evitar comenzar a reír despacio, no sabía si era a causa de los nervios que estaba sintiendo o porque en verdad le causaba gracia lo que ocurría.

Ahora era él quien se sorprendía al verla reír como si toda esa situación fuese muy divertida.

—Esto es tan excitante —susurró la chica, mordió su labio inferior reprimiendo otra carcajada.

Él frunció el ceño consternado. ¿De qué estaba hablando? De excitante ese momento no tenía nada, de hecho había sido bastante brusco con ella.

—Tú y yo… solos, en tu cuarto, atrapada contra un muro y tu mano sobre mi cadera.

Loki dirigió su mirada hacia el lugar mencionado por la rubia y en ese instante reparó en donde había dejado apoyada su mano, en menos de un santiamén la apartó de allí provocando que su acompañante sonriera triunfante.

—¿Qué fue lo que escuchaste?

Intentó no darle importancia a lo recientemente ocurrido.

—Hey… no tan rápido, amigo. Primero dime cuál es la prueba que tienes en mi contra y…

—Mentí —Se le precipitó. Sigyn le miró sorprendida —. No hay pruebas…

El escepticismo en las facciones de la joven se hizo presente de inmediato.

—No te creo…

—En serio, no tengo pruebas. —Mentir era una habilidad innata en las personas, pero Loki la había desarrollado a un nivel en que era demasiado difícil diferenciar cuando decía la verdad y cuando no.

—Pruébalo —desafió. Loki rodó los ojos.

—¿Y cómo quieres que lo haga? —Ella no sabía que Loki tenía una grabadora con todo lo que había confesado a su amiga ese día, y evidentemente él se estaba aprovechando de aquello —. Sólo tienes la opción de creer en mi palabra o no.

Era cierto, no había manera en que pudiera probarlo, quizás era verdad y no tenía evidencias para inculparla. Sigyn no sabía el grave error que estaba cometiendo al pensar eso, pero finalmente accedió a creerle.

—Está bien… creeré en ti —dijo, aunque no estaba del todo convencida —. Si te digo lo que escuché, ¿prometes no decirle a Fury ni a nadie absolutamente nada de lo que sabes de mí? —el estudiante asintió. Sigyn inspiró una bocanada de aire antes de comenzar a relatar lo que había escuchado —. De acuerdo, lo que escuché fue que, Odín discutía con tu madre, entonces ella mencionó a un tal Laufey y tu padre se alteró instantáneamente…

—¿Laufey? —murmuró juntando el entrecejo.

¿Quién era ese tipo?

—Sí, entonces Odín le preguntó a Frigga si tú habías continuado haciendo preguntas sobre aquello que habías oído, y al parecer ella confirmó eso y él le dijo que debían mantenerte alejado de ese tipo. Eso es todo.

Se quedó con la mirada perdida durante un lapsus de tiempo, ¿por qué debía mantenerse lejos de ese individuo? Al que por cierto, jamás había escuchado nombrar. Y ¿por qué Sigyn manejaba esa información? Tal vez era falsa y sólo intentaba engañarlo para que no la delatase ante el director.

—¿Cómo sé que no me estás mintiendo? —Indagó.

—Sharon también lo escuchó, puedes interrogarla, es pésima mintiendo.

—¿Sabes quién es ese hombre del que hablaban?

Por supuesto que no iba a decirle que había averiguado bastantes antecedentes personales sobre el misterioso Laufey, no era tan estúpida como Loki pensaba, pues si él llegaba a acusarle ante los directivos del bachillerato, contaba con suficiente información como para vengarse de él.

—No sé quién es… —mintió, se acomodó el cabello rizado y le echó un vistazo inquisidor —, pero por lo visto, es alguien muy importante en tu vida. Bien, me largo… espero sepas cumplir con tu promesa.

Sin decir nada más, la muchachita abrió la puerta del cuarto. En esta ocasión Loki no impidió que se fuera, estaba demasiado concentrado en sus cavilaciones, justo en el momento en que Sigyn atravesó el umbral, Thor y Tony le miraron arqueando malintencionadamente ambas cejas. Ella también alzó una de sus cejas formando un gesto extrañado en el rostro, que Thor estuviera allí era lógico, esa era su casa, pero ¿qué demonios hacía Stark ahí?

No les prestó mayor importancia, decidió marcharse prontamente del hogar de los Odinson antes de que alguno de esos dos comenzara a molestarla.

.

* * *

.

Rodó los ojos al escuchar los pasos de Clint a su espalda.

Lo último que quería era terminar su día teniendo otra discusión con él, ya había tenido suficiente dosis de aquello. No obstante, evadir los problemas no era su estilo, mucho menos cuando se trataba de su novio, a quien por supuesto quería con todo su corazón, pero se sentía lastimada, toda esa desconfianza de parte de Barton le había dolido, quizás su interés por Steve sí era muy evidente, sin embargo, estaba segura de que eso no era justificación suficiente para todo el daño que Clint había provocado gracias a sus estúpidos celos.

Suspiró al tiempo en que detenía la travesía de sus pies. Como pareja, tarde o temprano tendrían que enfrentarlo. Posó su mano en el pomo de la puerta de su cuarto, la empujó y entró, no se molestó en cerrar y con ello el castaño asumió que debía seguirla.

La habitación de Natasha era amplia, tenía incluso una división dentro de la misma, pues lo primero que notabas al entrar, era un pasillo que terminaba llevándote a lo que finalmente era el cuarto en sí.

El representante de los estudiantes atravesó aquel pasadizo encontrándose con la joven sentada sobre su cama.

Una presión extraña se manifestó en su pecho al advertir el semblante ensombrecido y triste en el rostro de la mujer que amaba. Y él sabía bien que aquella sensación se llamaba remordimiento. Decidió no concentrarse en eso, pese a que tenía responsabilidad en que Nat estuviera en ese estado, de momento, Clint sólo quería saber por qué motivo se estaba culpando para salvar a Rogers. Pues si el sujeto ese le gustaba en serio, prefería saberlo de una buena vez.

Se plantó delante de la cama, específicamente a los pies de ésta y miró con fijeza a la pelirroja.

—Bueno, asumo que ahora me darás una explicación.

—¿Explicación? —Se preguntó retóricamente, sonrió con sorna mientras cerrada los ojos divertida —. ¿De qué? ¿De cómo tengo copias de la llave de la oficina de mi tío?

Los orbes azules del chico la vieron con reproche. El sarcasmo de Natasha era uno de los más ácidos que había conocido en toda su vida y no le gustaba cuando ella comenzaba a ponerlo en uso.

—Es muy fácil, se las saqué de su escritorio. ¿Por qué? ¿Tú también quieres rayar su oficina? Si quieres puedo prestarte unos sprays que tengo escondidos en el armario —apuntó hacia el mueble con su mano y luego comenzó a enumerar con ayuda de sus dedos —, tengo uno verde, amarillo, rojo…

—Estoy hablando en serio, Natasha. En verdad me parece increíble que estés haciendo todo esto por el hijo del conserje.

Y no era mentira, ni un simple argumento para debatir, en serio le impactaba a lo que ella estaba llegando con tal de ayudar a Steve.

—¿Y por qué te parece tan increíble? Por si quieres saber, lo hubiera hecho por cualquiera si me pareciera justo.

Se acercó a la joven y procedió a sentarse a su lado.

—Al menos estamos avanzando… —musitó más para sí mismo que para ella, esbozó una sonrisa de medio lado entrecerrando sus ojos al observarla —. Estás reconociendo que tú no fuiste la que rayó el despacho.

—No he reconocido nada.

—Nat, ¿por qué no aclaramos esto entre los dos? Dejemos fuera a tu tío. Yo sé que estás enojada conmigo, porque no te dije toda la verdad desde un principio, y te entiendo, pero trata de comprenderme un poco…

—Mira… —le cortó haciendo un gesto con su mano para que guardara silencio —, no hay nada que deba comprender, y sí, estoy enfadada porque me mentiste, pero es lo de menos relevancia en estos momentos, ahora lo único que me importa es que Steve está fuera de la escuela.

Clint golpeó estridentemente ambas palmas sobre los muslos de sus piernas y a los breves segundos se levantó de la cama. Su exasperación no podía disimularse ni aunque tuviera poderes extraordinarios y pudiera hacerse invisible.

Masajeó su mentón bajo un nefasto intento de no dejarse llevar por la rabia que sentía, pero fue inútil, cada vez que Natasha nombraba a Steve la sangre se le acumulaba directamente en la cabeza.

—¡Y resulta que ahora Steve es lo más importante en tu vida! ¿No me dijiste que si querías estar con otro me lo ibas a decir en la cara?

—No mezcles las cosas.

Natasha apartó su mirada, por fin tenía la oportunidad perfecta para ser sincera y decirle a su novio que en realidad sí se sentía atraída por otro chico, pero la cobardía o el miedo a lo incierto fueron mayores y terminó diciendo algo que ni ella misma se creía.

—Steve no me interesa…

—Natasha, te estás culpando por él, te estás peleando conmigo por él —se apuntó y luego guió su dedo hacia la puerta del cuarto —, te estás peleando con tu tío por él ¿y me dices que Steve no te interesa? Recuerda que antes de ser novios, fuimos amigos durante mucho tiempo y sabes que te conozco bien, no puedes mentirme…

—Clint, no quiero seguir discutiendo contigo por esto. Y ahora sólo tengo deseos de estar sola.

Debía reconocerlo, Clint tenía razón, a él no podía mentirle, pero se sentía tan confusa, el terreno que estaba pisando era demasiado impreciso como para seguir avanzando.

—¿Entonces no irás a comer? —Preguntó en tono calmado, ella negó con la cabeza —. ¿Nat, tú sabes que te quiero mucho, verdad?

Por supuesto que lo sabía, por eso tenía tanto miedo de lastimarlo. Natasha únicamente se dedicó a contemplarlo sin emitir ningún sonido. Barton pasó una mano a través de su cabellera castaña clara y se aproximó una vez más hacia ella.

—Sólo espero que esto no se nos escape de las manos —le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla y en esta ocasión la pelirroja no le rechazó —. Adiós.

—Adiós…

Y por primera vez en muchísimo tiempo, ese «adiós» se oyó particularmente escalofriante.

La joven esperó a que Clint saliera de su habitación para rápidamente coger su celular y buscar entre sus contactos el número del señor Joseph Rogers, en cuanto éste atendió al llamado, la pelirroja le informó que su plan por hacer que Steve regresara a la preparatoria apenas estaba comenzando, no se daría por vencida tan fácil, así que para concretar la próxima jugada, le pidió que le comunicase a Steve que se apareciera a la mañana siguiente por la escuela a una hora en específico.

Esta vez no permitiría que su tío la evadiera… ni tampoco a Steve.

.

* * *

.

A la mañana siguiente, las clases de matemática ya habían comenzado para las muchachas del décimo grado, Odín se paseaba a lo largo del salón, entre medio de las hileras formadas por los pupitres en tanto explicaba un ejercicio. Por el semblante de la mayoría de las chicas, el profesor sabía que los contenidos de su asignatura no eran para nada sencillos, por eso mismo, en cuanto inició la clase, les solicitó que por favor le prestasen muchísima atención.

Pepper se rascó la cabeza con ayuda de su lápiz, detestaba los números, no entendía absolutamente nada de lo que estaban viendo, al menos tenía a Jane, ella podría explicarle mejor de que se trataban todos esos signos y letras anotadas en su cuaderno.

Miró de reojo a Natasha, quien estaba sentada a su lado, la pelirroja ni siquiera había abierto sus libros, tenía la vista perdida en la nada y su pie se movía nerviosamente de arriba hacia abajo.

—Entonces señoritas, factorizando el trinomio se obtiene lo que tenemos desarrollado en el pizarrón, por lo tanto, ¿qué podemos deducir?

Potts estaba segura de que el único individuo capaz de deducir algo relacionado con ese ejercicio de aritmética dentro del salón, era él mismo.

—Que X uno menos…

Mientras Odín proseguía con su explicación. Pepper aprovechó de hablar un poco con su amiga.

—¿No tomarás nota, Nat? —la aludida no respondió —. Te advierto que no es tan sencillo… podrías prestar un poco de atención.

La de los orbes verdes simplemente tomó sus libros y sin discreción alguna se levantó de su silla. El docente frunció el ceño y su único ojo de inmediato se posó sobre la sobrina de Fury.

—¿Qué sucede, Romanoff? Lo único que les pedí para esta clase fue que guardaran silencio y que pusieran atención.

—Disculpe profesor… lo que pasa es que yo, me retiro ahora mismo.

Todas las presentes en el aula la miraron sorprendidas, Jane y Darcy que estaban sentadas delante de Pepper y Natasha se voltearon a mirar interrogantes a la primera, pero ésta negó con su cabeza informándoles que no entendía los motivos de la pelirroja para actuar de esa forma.

—Ah ¿sí? —inquirió Odín alzando una ceja —. Y… ¿Tiene autorización o algo por el estilo para retirarse de esta forma?

—No, pero no la necesito. Yo ya no pertenezco a esta preparatoria.

La boca de varias se abrió al escuchar aquello. Que la propia sobrina del director dijera eso, era bastante sorpresivo y polémico.

—Permiso —añadió. Sin más, Natasha se encaminó a la puerta y abandonó el salón dejando perplejas a la mayoría de sus compañeras, incluyendo a sus amigas.

—¿Qué rayos pasó? —Demandó Darcy.

—No lo sé… —respondió una atónita Pepper.

Odín salió del salón al poco rato de que la alumna Romanoff lo hiciera, debía informarle a Nick lo que había ocurrido con la chica. Pues ella no solía comportarse de esa manera, algo no marchaba bien.

.

* * *

.

—Y en ese instante escuchamos como chocaron contra la pared de la habitación de Loki, después Sigyn salió acomodándose los botones de su blusa.

En el salón de los varones, Tony relataba al resto de sus compañeros lo que había presenciado la noche anterior en casa de Thor. Aunque claro, estaba exagerando la situación para que cierto chico de cabellera negra se exasperara por completo, y lo consiguió… Loki se volteó a observarlo con un semblante nada amistoso.

—¿Por qué no cierras la boca, Stark?

Tomó como nota mental vengarse de él en cuanto pudiera.

—Hermano, no te enfades —intervino Thor —. Si nos estamos burlando es porque sentimos mucha envidia, cualquiera de nosotros quisiera ser capaz de llevar a Sigyn hasta su habitación…

Y aunque le costase reconocerlo, debía admitir que Sigyn era el sueño húmedo de la mayoría de sus compañeros que se dejaban impresionar por una cara y piernas bonitas. Por suerte ese no era su caso, por muy atractiva que fuese una mujer, jamás se permitiría perder la cabeza por alguna de ellas.

Loki optó por no perder su tiempo con charlas banales, regresó su vista hacia el frente, pero Tony y el resto se aproximaron a su puesto y no demoraron en rodearlo.

—Oye no te culpamos por ceder a la tentación —comentó el millonario —, la rubia tiene sus atributos bien puestos. ¿Has visto esas…?

No terminó de expresarse utilizando las palabras, con las manos en el aire comenzó a realizar formas grotescas del cuerpo curvilíneo de la fémina en cuestión.

Antes de que Loki le dijera algo, la puerta del salón se abrió dando paso a que la maestra de filosofía entrase.

—A sus puestos jóvenes.

Los muchachos se dirigieron hacia sus respectivos pupitres, excepto el heredero Stark, quien al fin había encontrado la oportunidad perfecta para deshacerse de esa manzana roja que la tipa gorda del casino le había dado.

—Buenos días, señorita Hill —María le miró indiferente. Tony estiró su brazo ofreciéndole el fruto rojo —. Se la envía Adán desde el paraíso.

—¿Me está tomando el pelo, Stark?

Sin estar muy segura aceptó la manzana de todos modos.

—No, pero si quiere se lo tomo… Lo tiene bastante bonito.

—Vaya a su puesto —sentenció la mujer. Tony suspiró derrotado y negó con la cabeza a medida en que se encaminaba a su mesa, esa mujer era demasiado seria para su edad —. Bien abran sus libros en la página cuarenta y dos.

.

* * *

.

En cuanto se retiró de la clase de Odín, Natasha corrió hacia su casillero, tomó sus cosas y rápidamente las metió en su mochila, sabía que debía apresurarse, puesto que el señor Joseph cerraba la puerta principal de la preparatoria a esa hora y salir de allí podría ser más complicado de lo que había planeado.

Cuando llegó hacia el enorme portón, vio que el padre de Steve estaba a segundos de cerrar. Corrió sin dudarlo, mientras antes comenzara con eso, sería todo mejor.

—¡Espere señor Rogers, yo me voy!

El conserje la miró sin comprender, estaba seguro de que esa chica debía estar ya en clases.

—¡Detente, Romanoff, tú no te mueves de aquí! —La autoritaria voz de Fury se hizo presente, la pelirroja se volteó a mirarlo al igual que Joseph, quien por cierto, no entendía nada de lo que acontecía —. Vamos, Natasha, eres una chica grande. ¿Podemos solucionar esto como personas adultas?

En cuanto el profesor de matemáticas le informó que su sobrina se estaba retirando del bachillerato por decisión propia, corrió como alma que lleva el diablo tras la muchacha, nunca imaginó que ella llegase a ese extremo con tal de obtener su propósito. Tenía la respiración agitada y se sentía horriblemente angustiado… su intención jamás fue que las cosas se tornasen tan densas.

—Fuiste tú quien no quiso solucionar nada, mi decisión ya está tomada, me voy de esta preparatoria —dictaminó la estudiante.

—¡No puedo creer que me estés haciendo esto!

—¡Entonces reacciona! —farfulló arrimándose a él —. Reconoce que te equivocaste y haz que Steve vuelva.

—Disculpen, ¿esta discusión es por mi hijo? —Indagó el mayor de los Rogers.

Él no estaba al tanto del plan, Natasha no le informó de todo, sólo le había pedido que le comunicase a Steve que esa mañana se dirigiera al colegio, y por supuesto que él lo había hecho, suponía que su hijo llegaría en breves minutos, aunque no entendía muy bien para qué lo querían allí.

—Rogers, por favor… no se entrometa —terció Nick —, necesito hablar en privado con mi sobrina y cierre esas puertas ahora mismo.

Se limitó a asentir con la cabeza, prefería no tener problemas con su jefe, así que se giró sobre sus talones dispuesto a cumplir con la orden, pero la voz de la chica lo frenó abruptamente.

—No, no es necesario que cierre las puertas, señor Joseph, me voy, nadie puede obligarme a estar aquí, esto no es una cárcel.

Natasha caminó decidida hacia la salida. Fury vio aquello con horror, no podía permitir que esa chiquilla saliera así como así.

—Está bien, está bien… hago lo que me pidas, pero no sigas con esta estupidez —estaba desesperado, ni siquiera él mismo podía creer que hubiese dicho esas palabras.

La pelirroja regresó en sus pasos y se le aproximó con gesto inquebrantable.

—Bueno, hay una cosa que hacer y tú sabes cuál.

Fury sabía que ella se refería a la reintegración del alumno Rogers. Negó con la cabeza y movió sus manos con desagrado indicando que no aceptaba dichas condiciones.

—No, definitivamente no. Estás pidiendo demasiado.

—Entonces no tenemos nada más que hablar.

En ese instante Steve llegó al establecimiento, su ceño se frunció automáticamente, ¿qué hacían el director, Natasha y su padre reunidos ahí? Antes de que pudiera decir algo, su compañera tomó la palabra.

—Steve, que bueno que estés aquí… te estaba esperando.

—Vine por ti, Nat, pero… —miró con recelo al director —, no entiendo de qué se trata todo esto.

Pero Fury si lo entendía, y la conclusión a la que había llegado casi lo hace caer de espaldas al piso. ¿Acaso Natasha pretendía que se disculpase con ese chico en público? Demonios, eso no iba a suceder, por mucho que adorase a su sobrina y cumpliera la mayoría de sus caprichos, no haría semejante idiotez.

—¿Perdón? —preguntó indignado —. ¿Me quieres explicar qué es lo que está pasando aquí?

—Sí, por supuesto, yo te explicaré, es muy sencillo de entender —se acomodó la melena pelirroja con ambas manos y alzó su mentón con autosuficiencia —, quiero que te disculpes con Steve por la injusticia que cometiste y además debes reintegrarlo a la preparatoria. Es todo lo que pido para volver. Tú decides, tío.

.

* * *

.

Sharon se introdujo en el baño del segundo nivel, no tenía necesidades fisiológicas para estar ahí, solamente quería concretar algo para molestar a su amiga, pues le hacía muchísima gracia ver a Sigyn enfadada, más cuando el principal factor para fastidiarla llevaba por nombre: Loki.

Abrió la puerta del último cubículo y la cerró, sonrió maliciosamente y extrajo un marcador de color negro desde el bolsillo derecho de su chaqueta de mezclilla. No tardó en comenzar a rayar la puerta, escribió con letras bastante grandes «Sigyn y Loki se aman» y para rematar, trazó un corazón alrededor de los nombres de sus compañeros. Analizó con orgullo el resultado de su reciente travesura, pero el marcador resbaló de sus dedos cayéndose complejamente debajo del inodoro.

Entornó los ojos ante su torpeza y se agachó para recoger el objeto, pero algo llamó su atención antes de que volviera a levantarse, una grabadora estaba camuflada en el excusado.

.

* * *

.

—¿Quieres detenerte? —Sugirió Fury a segundos de sufrir un colapso nervioso.

—Lo único que te estoy pidiendo es que repares la injusticia que cometiste. ¿Es mucho pedir?

Por supuesto que sí era mucho pedir para un hombre orgulloso como Nick Fury, quien comenzaba a creer que la única causante de que tuviera que tomar esas píldoras para controlar su presión arterial, era su sobrina.

—Entiende, Natasha, como directo de esta preparato…

—¡No, no le estoy hablando al director de la escuela! —Le interrumpió alzando su voz — ¡A quien le hablo es a mi tío! Al hombre a quien quiero como a un padre…

De acuerdo, ese argumento le había dolido. Fury suspiró con resignación. Steve y su padre se miraron incómodos, sabían todo el esfuerzo que la chica estaba poniendo para hacer que el rubio regresara, pero ninguno de los dos quería que ésta se pelease con su tío por ello.

—Natasha —La mencionada fijó su mirada en Steve —, valoro mucho lo que estás haciendo por mí, pero no es necesario que tengas que sacrificarte para que yo regrese, ni mucho menos para que te pelees con tu tío de esta forma. Lo mejor es que yo me vaya y que tú vuelvas a clases.

No quería que la pelirroja tuviera más problemas por su culpa, ella no tenía por qué motivo verse en medio de ese desagradable asunto.

—Sí —asintió Joseph, al tiempo en que posaba su mano sobre el hombro de su hijo —, por ahora es lo mejor. Vete a casa, Steve.

El joven estuvo de acuerdo, pero no Natasha.

—¡No, no te vayas! Espera… —le solicitó viéndole con súplica.

Steve se detuvo al verla tan afligida y se quedó mirándola expectante. Romanoff una vez más dirigió sus pupilas hacia la figura de Fury.

—Mira tío, yo sé que esto es muy difícil para ti, pero debes aceptar que no tienes pruebas suficientes para culpar a Steve.

El director abrió su boca para defenderse, pero la cerró tan rápido como la había abierto, pese a que todo indicase que el culpable era Steve, debía reconocer que no tenía pruebas concretas para incriminarlo. Nat prosiguió.

—Además… yo te quiero mucho y te respeto, pero tú mismo me enseñaste que una gran persona no es la que no se equivoca, es la que aprende a reconocer sus errores, a ser capaz de aceptarlos, y yo… yo me quiero sentir orgullosa de ti, y ¿cómo lo haré si veo que tus ejemplos no son puestos en práctica por ti mismo?

Ninguna silaba emergió del director, ni de ninguno de los hombres presentes en ese momento, los tres simplemente contemplaban y escuchaban con atención a la estudiante.

—¿Reintegrarás a Steve o no lo harás?

.

* * *

.

Luego de aquellas palabras de Natasha, finalmente el director accedió a su petición y reintegró a Steve a la preparatoria S.H.I.E.L.D. aunque por supuesto, antes sostuvo una pequeña charla con el rubio en la cual le dejó en claro que no lo estaba recibiendo por decisión propia y que debía agradecérselo a su sobrina. Cuando Steve salió del despacho del director, su padre le estaba esperando, el de orbes azules sonrió y Joseph lo estrechó en un fraternal abrazo comprendiendo que al fin se había hecho justicia para su hijo.

Ahora todos sus compañeros estaban felices de escuchar que volvería al instituto. Tony fue el primero en enterarse, así que estrechó su mano con la de Steve en tanto lo felicitaba por haber conseguido que el director se tragase su orgullo, aunque ese mérito era de Natasha y no de él. Al poco rato después, los demás se unieron en muestras de afecto y alegría.

—Le doblaste la mano a _Nicky_, conseguiste que se retractara de una decisión, eso no lo hace cualquiera —opinó Tony —. Es más, yo creo que deberías ser el próximo presidente de la asociación estudiantil.

Todos estuvieron de acuerdo manifestando un «sí» al unísono.

—Yo no conseguí nada, chicos… —observó a la pelirroja esbozando una enorme sonrisa —, fue Natasha. Si no fuese por ella, yo no estaría aquí ahora.

La aludida le devolvió la sonrisa, estaba feliz de que todo hubiera resultado como lo había planeado. Pero definitivamente lo mejor era tener a Steve como su compañero una vez más.

—Al menos conseguimos solucionar lo de Steve —apuntó Natasha, en esos momentos, Clint advirtió al tumulto de jóvenes atestados en el pasillo, pero ellos no le vieron —. Pero respecto a la reja, no creo que sea tan fácil encontrar una solución.

Sin embargo, Barton no quiso aproximarse, las noticias volaban dentro de la escuela y ya se había enterado del regreso de Steve, pero no pudo evitar sorprenderse cuando escuchó que Tony y los demás lo estaban proclamando como futuro candidato para la presidencia de la asociación estudiantil. ¿Acaso no le bastaba solo con intentar apoderarse de su novia? ¿Sino que también quería quedarse con su cargo? La típica punzada de celos que lo aquejaba cada vez que veía a Steve siendo el centro de atención, se manifestó. Liberó un bufido y prefirió alejarse de ahí.

.

* * *

.

El timbre del recreo sonó y todos salieron al patio para disfrutar del breve descanso, aunque por supuesto, como siempre, estaba la maldita reja que se encargaba de dividir a hombres de mujeres.

Pepper sonrió al ver como Tony se aferraba a los fierros, exigiendo querer comprar en el negocio que había quedado en el sector de las damas. Se acercó a él con gesto divertido.

—¿Quieres que te compre algo? —Propuso.

—¿Estás loca? Ninguna mujer pagará mis comidas. Ni ahora, ni nunca.

La chica se apartó de la cara unos cuantos mechones de su cabello rubio cobrizo y rodó lo ojos.

—No estoy diciendo eso, tú me das el dinero y yo voy a comprar por ti, luego te lo entrego —explicó con determinación.

—¿Sabes qué es lo más injusto de esto? —La de orbes azules negó con la cabeza —, que ustedes las chicas siempre obtienen lo mejor ¡claro! Siempre son las beneficiadas, incluso con el local que vende shawarma.

Pepper sonrió, así que todo ese alboroto se debía al famoso shawarma.

Estaba prohibido que los jóvenes se comunicasen a través de la verja, Loki lo sabía bien, por eso mismo, no titubeó en informarle al inspector que Tony Stark y la intrusa estaban charlando muy sonrientes por ese medio. Además, debía vengarse de él por las estupideces que había estado diciendo en la mañana, y de paso perjudicaría también a Potts, así mataba dos pájaros de un tiro. Sonrió de medio lado en cuanto vio como Coulson se dirigía a regañarlos.

—¡Stark! —Gritó Phil, tanto Tony como Pepper dieron un salto sorprendidos —, ¿qué está haciendo? Aléjese inmediatamente de la reja.

El inspector tomó a la chica por el brazo y la obligó a distanciarse de los barrotes. Fijó su vista en el muchacho, quien como siempre le miró restándole importancia.

—¿Usted cree que la reja se instaló para que converse tranquilamente?

—¡Pero esto es cada día más injusto! No nos permiten mirar, no nos dejan conversar ¡ni tampoco me permiten comprar shawarma! Nosotros —apuntó a sus compañeros varones a su espalda —, también tenemos derecho de poder acceder a ese local.

—Silencio, Stark… debería comportarse.

—Coulsi, no es nada personal, yo solamente estoy luchando por mis derechos y los de todos mis compañeros.

Los muchachos exclamaron el nombre de Tony y con ello Coulson asumió que una revolución comenzaría en breve.

—Señorita Potts, tenga la amabilidad de alejarse de acá.

Pepper no quería hacerlo, pues creía que Tony tenía razón, pero para no generar más altercados prefirió obedecerle.

—¡Jóvenes, silencio!

El inspector se distanció en cuanto advirtió que la mayoría le obedeció, y en parte lo agradecía, pues no sería agradable tener que controlarlos. Pepper lo vio alejarse y de nueva cuenta se precipitó a la reja para seguir platicando con su extrovertido amigo.

—Parece que a Phil no le agrada que te me acerques —profirió juguetonamente. Tony arqueó una ceja.

—¿Phil?

—Sí, es amigo de Frigga y ella lo llama así todo el tiempo, entonces me acostumbré —esclareció.

—Bueno, yo le enseñaré a _Philcito _y a todos que Tony Stark no se deja regir por normas de ningún tipo.

Antes de que Pepper pudiera asimilar lo que acaba de decir, el acaudalado adolescente comenzó a escalar por la reja. Ella supo de inmediato que eso no terminaría bien.

—¡Tony, no! —Se llevó ambas manos a la cabeza con preocupación, estaba segura que ese enrejado tenía más de dos metros de altura y caerse de ahí era muy fácil —. Ten cuidado por favor.

Darcy y Jane platicaban tranquilamente cuando de repente captaron como a la distancia, Tony se encaramaba por aquel conjunto de fierros.

—¡Mira a ese loco! —Exclamó Darcy. La castaña sentada a su lado no tardó en orientar sus ojos almendrados hacia el sitio que apuntaba su amiga.

—Solamente Tony hace esas cosas —comentó Jane. Ambas comenzaron a reír.

Tony llegó hacia la cima de la reja y haciendo uso máximo de toda su facultad de equilibrio, se sostuvo como pudo en esa posición, Coulson se le acercó con un gesto nada amable en el rostro, toda la atención de la escuela estaba fija en el alumno millonario y su pelea con el inspector.

—¿Stark, qué está haciendo allí? ¡Por todos los cielos, bájese cuanto antes!

—¡No! Porque si el shawarma no viene a Tony, Tony va al shawarma.

—Está haciendo el ridículo, Stark —replicó.

El inspector no quería ni siquiera pensar en la posibilidad de que a ese chico le pasara algo malo. Todas las penas del infierno recaerían en su persona y sinceramente no quería vivir para contarlo.

—No estoy haciendo el ridículo, simplemente hago valer mis derechos. Mis padres pagan todos los meses las mensualidades de esta preparatoria, lo mínimo que la institución puede hacer a cambio es permitirme comprar en donde se me dé la gana.

—¡Tony bájate! —Chilló Pepper.

Y en ese preciso instante, Tony ya no pudo seguir manteniendo el equilibrio y todo su cuerpo fue a parar directamente al piso. Pepper vio la caída en primer plano, abrió su boca impactada rezándoles a todos los dioses porque estuviera vivo.

.

* * *

.

_**Holaaaa**_

_**Lamento mucho la tardanza, he tenido muchos problemas y nada de ánimo para escribir, pero aquí estoy tratando de continuar con este fic. Ah y me había equivocado XD dije que este cap sería romántico y hubo un fallo de cálculos, el cap romántico es el siguiente XD este lo destiné para aclarar lo de Steve y su regreso a la escuela, aunque si puse un poco de Pepperony (disculpen por dejarlo en ese final) es que me gusta el suspenso.**_

_**Trataré de actualizar muy pronto. Ya estoy trabajando en el próximo capítulo.**_

**Respuesta al review de Micaela****:** _Espero que la hayas pasado muy bien en tus vacaciones linda, perdona por no haber actualizado antes, pero como expliqué arriba, ando cero ánimos. Fuiste una de las pocas que se fijó en que puse algo de Odín y Frigga *llora* como siempre eres genial y tus reviews consiguen sacarme una sonrisa. A mí me gusta Sif y Thor, pero Jane también me gusta para él XD disfruta mucho tu descanso y espero tener noticias tuyas muy pronto. Abrazotes de Oso._

_**Gracias también a las personas que comentaron el capítulo anterior: Mabelen07, elapink100, M Bidden, Vidian (hermanita te extraño tanto, siento que muero sin mi celular y sin poder hablarte por whatsApp, pero quiero que sepas que te amodoro muchísimo y que espero de corazón que estés muy bien) Andy123 y a mi compatriota Kuchi – San. **_

_**Si no actualizo rápido es porque morí XD no es cierto jajajajaj volveré en forma de fichas muy pronto, porque el cap 7 ya está muy avanzado. Y una pregunta ¿les gustan los adelantos? Sí me dicen que sí yo los sigo colocando ñ_ñ **_

_**¿Sobrevivirá Tony? ¿Tendrá una contusión? ¿Perderá la memoria?**_

_**Abrazotes de Oso, nos leemos y como siempre es un placer recibir sus reviews y mil millones de gracias a quienes tienen este fic en sus favoritos.**_

_**Besos…**_

_**PD: ¿Se enteraron que Spider – Man volvió a MARVEL? (cinematograficamente hablando) Chillé como loca jajajajaja ojalá salga en Civil War *grita como fan girl* quienes hayan leído el cómic comprenderán.**_


	7. ¿Te gusta o no?

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Marvel y a Disney © no tengo fines de lucro.**_

* * *

_N/A: Este cap es lo más largo que he hecho en este fic, quise compensar la demora y traté de poner de todo un poco aquí, ojalá les guste, lamentablemente no podré actualizar tan rápido de ahora en adelante porque regresaré a clases u_u_

* * *

_**Capítulo siete**_

**_"¿Te gusta o no?"_**

Estaba segura de que Sharon llevaba más de quince minutos en la baño, la rubia le había dicho que entraría a orinar y saldría rápido, pero claramente eso resultó ser una falsedad, pronto sonaría el timbre indicando que debían regresar a la siguiente clase y ella todavía continuaba sin dar aparentes señales de vida. Sigyn comenzaba a preocuparse, quizás algo malo le había sucedido, quizás en esos momentos estaba tirada en el piso, desmayada e inconsciente, o en el peor de los casos… Muerta.

Sigyn desechó esa idea de inmediato y decidió adentrarse en la baño antes de que su mente siguiera divagando hechos fatídicos. Observó con incertidumbre la habitación, en primera impresión nadie parecía estar allí y eso le revolvió el estómago por completo, el único sonido que interrumpía el perturbador silencio era aquel que hacían las pequeñas gotas de agua que brotaban desde un grifo mal cerrado. Con suma lentitud, una por una, y con un poco de nerviosismo, Sigyn comenzó a abrir las puertas de los cubículos.

—¿Sharon?

Casi sufre un paro cardíaco cuando la última puerta se abrió y una mano la introdujo bruscamente hacia ese reducido lugar, rodó los ojos con fastidio al percatarse de que el supuesto _secuestrador_ era la misma Sharon.

—¿Por qué estás aquí? Llevo siglos esperándote —manifestó un tanto molesta.

Carter se aseguró de que nadie más estuviese en la estancia y procedió a encerrarse en el pequeño cubículo junto a Sigyn.

—Cállate y presta atención.

—¿Qué pasa? —Averiguó sorprendida, pues su amiga nunca le hablaba utilizando un tono de voz tan contundente.

—Mira lo que encontré…

En las manos de Sharon, una grabadora de color platinado y negro reposaba sobre ellas, frunció el ceño sintiéndose confundida.

—¿Una grabadora?

—Sí, en esta cosa están grabadas todas las conversaciones de las chicas que platican en el baño, como nosotras… por ejemplo.

Estaba tan concentrada en oír a su amiga que no se percató del rayado que enunciaba en letras negras «Sigyn y Loki se aman»

—¿Pero, a quién se le ocurriría hacer eso? —Cuestionó pensativa.

Los orbes marrones de Sharon se entornaron con fastidio, no podía entender cómo es que su compañera conseguía ser tan astuta en algunos aspectos mientras que para otros era una soberana tonta. Suspiró cansina.

—¿No se te ocurre?

—Uhm… no. —Sigyn no parecía mentir, y aquello provocó que Sharon perdiera la paciencia.

—¡Por supuesto que a Loki! ¿Qué crees que hacía ese día en que lo descubrimos saliendo de aquí? Estaba grabando todo lo que nosotras hablábamos ¡todo!

La de cabellera risada abrió los ojos como platos.

—Dámela —pidió ansiosa.

Desesperada y sin pensárselo dos veces, le arrebató el objeto de las manos.

—Sigyn, ya la escuché… y no está la plática que tuvimos.

Antes de que los dedos temblorosos de su amiga cometieran una estupidez y terminasen por romper la grabadora, Sharon volvió a cogerla.

—¡Ay gracias a Dios! —Expresó sonriendo, se llevó ambas manos al pecho en señal de gratitud. Pero la otra ocupante del lugar no formó el mismo gesto que ella, muy por el contrario, Sharon frunció sus labios con desagrado y preocupación.

—Yo no estaría tan tranquila si fuese tú —la de ojos azules cambió su expresión de forma inmediata, en menos de un minuto pasó de estar feliz y tranquila a sentirse sumamente nerviosa —. Lo más probable es que _Lokito_ traspase los datos de la memoria interna de la grabadora a su computadora, y luego la deja vacía para que comience a grabar desde cero, todos los días.

—Me mintió, el muy maldito me engañó —siseó Sigyn. Sus pupilas vagaron por el suelo de manera melancólica —. Y yo caí en su juego como una vil idiota.

—Bueno, eso ya no importa, a estas alturas no nos sirve de nada lamentarnos ni reprocharnos, Loki no es de fiar… y tiene una prueba de vida o muerte para delatarte, Sigyn. Tenemos que hacer algo, y rápido…

—Tranquila, ya se me ocurrió algo.

.

* * *

.

Un zumbido, eso era lo que Tony sentía en su cabeza… tenía la vista un poco nublada y percibía su cuerpo como si un camión acabara de atropellarlo, pestañeó un par de veces intentando focalizar su mirada, pero la luz solar se lo impedía, le molestaba demasiado… no como cuando despertaba de una borrachera con la tradicional resaca, no, ésta era una molestia muchísimo peor.

Lo primero que logró distinguir fue el rostro de Pepper, quien le observaba con preocupación y angustia, varias de sus otras compañeras estaban alrededor mirándolo como si fuese un cadáver, entonces recordó que se había caído brutalmente en medio de su intranscendental discusión con el inspector, y gracias a eso, ahora estaba tirado en el piso como un verdadero estropajo.

—¿Tony…? —musitó la joven.

El aludido enfocó sus ojos cafés en ella, pero su vista estaba un tanto perdida aún, e incluso escuchaba como si la voz de Potts estuviese a unos cuantos metros de distancia, siendo que la muchacha se encontraba a tan sólo centímetros.

—¿Estás bien? —Averiguó afligida.

—¿Estoy en la carnicería? —Preguntó con una sonrisa tonta.

Todos se miraron entre sí con preocupación, Tony hablaba incoherencias, y en efecto, eso indicaba que algo andaba mal.

—Tony, estás en la escuela —aclaró Darcy.

El chico más pudiente de la preparatoria comenzó a reír escandalosamente.

—Te equivocas, estamos en la carnicería. ¡Mira toda esta carne! —respondió echando una mirada pervertida a las piernas de las chicas, algunas llevaban faldas o pantalones cortos mientras que Tony continuaba en el piso con una generosa vista.

Las chicas se echaron a reír divertidas ante ese comentario, excepto Pepper, quien suspiró aliviada, Tony estaba bien, diciendo estupideces como de costumbre, pero bien.

Dios, acababa de hacerla pasar por uno de los peores sustos de su vida.

—Oh no, corrección… estoy en cielo —rectificó el joven —, porque al parecer un ángel vino a rescatarme.

La multitud de estudiantes emitió sonidos burlescos al instante, pues todos sabían que esas palabras estaban dirigidas hacia Pepper. La chica se sonrojó mientras le dedicaba una pequeña sonrisa, sacudió su cabeza volviendo a la realidad, ese no era momento adecuado para seguir flirteando con el joven filántropo.

—¿Estás bien, verdad?

—Sí, eso creo —contestó, intentó ponerse de pie, pero instantáneamente se mareó, pues cada una de sus extremidades se encargaron de recordarle que se había dado un golpe bastante duro contra el asfalto.

Se llevó una mano a la cabeza comprobando que tenía una herida en esa zona, liberó un leve quejido y lentamente comenzó a reincorporarse.

—Con cuidado —susurró Pepper, en tanto lo ayudaba.

Natasha y Steve acababan de llegar al patio central, cada uno se fue a su respectivo lado, pero se extrañaron al advertir que la mayoría de los chicos y chicas no disfrutaban del recreo como acostumbraba a ser a esas horas, no sabían qué ocurría, simplemente se acercaron a presenciar lo que el resto de la escuela contemplaba en primera fila. En cuanto la pelirroja vio a Tony en el suelo, supo que algo malo había sucedido, y sin titubear se aproximó hacia su amiga Pepper para ayudarla y así poder levantarlo.

Al igual que el resto de los varones de la escuela, Steve miraba intranquilo desde el otro lado de la reja, quería ayudar y no estar ahí sin poder hacer nada, maldijo más que nunca a esa estúpida barrera de fierros inservibles.

El inspector mientras tanto agradecía internamente que el alumno Stark se encontrase consciente, por un momento llegó a pensar en que ocurriría lo peor.

—¡Que algún varón se lleve a Stark ahora mismo a la enfermería! —Vociferó.

—Yo puedo —se ofreció Steve —, no estoy en clases hoy, mañana me reintegro.

Y ese argumentó convenció instantáneamente a Phil Coulson.

—Por favor, proceda rápidamente, Rogers.

El rubio asintió y se dirigió corriendo a dar la vuelta para poder llegar al sector de las féminas, debía trasladar a su inquieto compañero a la enfermería cuanto antes.

Tony ya estaba en pie, pero caminaba con ciertas dificultades, sentía su cuerpo totalmente hecho trizas, pero a la vez se encontraba a gusto, porque por suerte Pepper le estaba ayudando a mantenerse de pie, la muchacha lo sostenía con delicadeza por su cintura mientras que los hombros femeninos le servían de apoyo para su brazo. Juntos comenzaron a caminar despacio hacia el lugar en donde supuestamente Steve les estaría esperando, miró de medio lado a la chica que iba a su lado, ella no se percató de la manera en que la estaba viendo, pero la gratitud brotaba a chorros desde los ojos del acomodado estudiante, y es que debía ser sincero, nunca antes había sentido algo parecido al contemplar a una mujer, incluso estaba un poco aterrado… por un lado era agradable experimentar esas gratas sensaciones, pero por otro lado, era escalofriante, pues sabía que más allá de que Pepper Potts fuera hermosa, lo que lo tenía realmente atraído era otra cosa, algo que aún no podía definir en su cabeza, y mucho menos con el uso de las palabras.

—Gracias… —murmuró con sinceridad.

Pepper se estremeció al oír aquel murmullo ronco cerca de su oreja, le miró sorprendida, no pensaba que los chicos como él dieran las gracias. Quizás debía dejar de ser tan prejuiciosa, no podía juzgarlo si aún no lo conocía bien…

—No es nada —respondió sonriendo —, yo…

Steve se aproximó provocando que Potts dejase sus palabras a medio camino, y en parte lo agradeció, tal vez hubiese dicho algo de lo que más tarde se terminaría arrepintiendo. Rogers pasó el brazo de Tony por sus hombros y rápidamente comenzó a caminar con él en dirección a la enfermería, la estudiante se quedó mirando como la silueta de ambos se hacía más pequeña a la distancia, y de pronto tenía una extraña e indescifrable presión sobre el pecho.

.

* * *

.

Paz. Esa era una palabra que Nick Fury comenzaba a olvidar, ¿es que acaso era imposible que consiguiera tener un día tranquilo? ¡Uno! Tan sólo eso pedía, un miserable día sin problemas ni jaquecas producidas a causa del estrés. ¡Ah pero claro! Eso era algo imposible de conseguir cuando hasta su propia sobrina y el resto de los mortales parecían constantemente estar conspirando en su contra.

Echó la cabeza hacia atrás en tanto se tragaba esas sagradas píldoras de las cuales ya era dependiente. Sabía que si Frigga estaba en su despacho no era precisamente para sostener con él una charla amistosa.

Que equivocado estuvo al creer que su día no podía tornarse más nefasto de lo que ya resultaba ser, suficiente había tenido con tener que reintegrar a ese chiquillo Rogers a la preparatoria, pero eso no era todo, por supuesto que no, faltaba la dosis Stark para encolerizarlo por completo.

—Primero, mandaste a poner esa estúpida e inútil reja en medio del patio, después… expulsaste a un alumno sin tener pruebas en concreto para hacerlo, y ahora debo recordarte que el accidente de Stark pudo haber sido muchísimo más grave.

Frigga no dejó de caminar en ningún momento al pronunciar esas palabras. Pues si Fury estaba enfadado, ella también lo estaba.

—¿Estás queriendo decir que soy culpable de que ese niño payaso se haya caído?

—No —la rubia detuvo sus pasos justo en frente del escritorio —, lo que quiero decir es que aquello es un indicio de que las cosas no están marchando bien.

—Frigga, vamos por parte, ¿si? —estiró su mano incitándola a que tomase asiento de frente a él, pero la madre de los hermanos Odinson negó con la cabeza desistiendo de hacerlo —. Por favor —insistió el hombre.

La orientadora suspiró derrotada mientras tomaba asiento con resignación.

—La expulsión de ese muchacho es un asunto que ya está solucionado, y lo del pequeño local que vende ese producto que tanto le gusta al caprichoso hijo de Howard Stark también lo podemos solucionar, lo instalaremos en el centro del patio, y así tanto damas como varones podrán acceder a él… es simple ¿ves?

La otra ocupante de la estancia le miró seria.

—No soy tan injusto después de todo, ¿no? —Prosiguió el director.

—Pero la reja seguirá dividiéndolos —refutó con firmeza —, eso no es sano, Nick.

—¡¿Entonces qué demonios es sano?! —Espetó, en tanto se levantaba de su silla. Frigga le miró sorprendida, de pronto su colega y amigo se había enfadado más que de costumbre.

Estaba harto de que todo el mundo reprochara sus decisiones, le gustaría que esas personas se pusieran en sus zapatos aunque fuese durante unos pocos minutos; así podrían sentir el peso de las responsabilidades que un hombre como él cargaba encima. Tal vez de esa manera comprenderían el porqué de muchas de las drásticas medidas que estaba tomando.

—¿Que los alumnos de esta escuela hagan lo que se les antoje? ¿Eso es sano? —Continuó irónico —. No, Frigga, no lo voy a permitir. Reconozco que fui débil frente al capricho de Natasha y terminé cediendo a reintegrar al hijo de Rogers, pero eso no quiere decir que el resto del alumnado venga a tomarse atribuciones de la misma índole, no les corresponde.

—¿Por qué? ¿Porque no todos son tus sobrinos? —inquirió arqueando una ceja, Nick soltó un bufido hastiado —. Dejando de lado el tema de los privilegios familiares… quiero que entiendas, Nick, que es completamente sano, humano, lógico, necesario y normal que los muchachos deseen tener contacto físico con personas del sexo opuesto.

—Tú ya sabes bien por qué motivo estoy haciendo esto…

—No, no estoy al tanto de todo lo que sucedió con esos alumnos. —Se cruzó de brazos decidida —, como orientadora de esta preparatoria te exijo que me digas qué fue lo que ocurrió en esa fiesta el año pasado.

Y como ya era tradición cada vez que alguien sacaba a flote ese tema, los nervios se manifestaban de inmediato sobre el director. Fury realmente se sentía incómodo frente a ese tópico, lo que esos estudiantes habían hecho lastimó en magnitudes considerables su intachable labor como educador y era molesto tener que recordarlo a cada momento.

—Tengo jaqueca —se justificó, al tiempo en que masajeaba su frente con ayuda de sus dedos —, se me parte la cabeza, ¿podemos hablarlo en otro momento?

—¡No! Nada de otro momento, quiero que me lo digas ahora…

Unos toquecitos sobre la puerta fueron la gloriosa salvación que obtuvo para evadir esa fastidiosa charla. Ignorando sagazmente a la consejera del bachillerato, Nick caminó de forma rápida hacia la puerta y no dudó en abrirla, prefería atender cualquier deber antes que ser víctima del interrogatorio de Frigga.

María Hill les saludó respetuosamente antes de adentrarse en el despacho.

—Disculpe la interrupción señor, pero necesito tratar con usted algo de suma importancia.

—Sí, por supuesto, Hill —dirigió su ojo bueno hacia la rubia —. Frigga, ¿nos puedes dejar a solas?

A regañadientes y visiblemente molesta, la ex – esposa de Odín se levantó del asiento y no tardó en abandonar la oficina, pero no pretendía darse por vencida, no hasta que su colega le explicara qué diantres había pasado con los _famosos_ alumnos del año pasado.

.

* * *

.

Steve se sorprendió cuando vio salir a Tony de la enfermería, éste caminaba como si nunca se hubiese caído de prácticamente dos metros de altura, y aquello le intrigó bastante, pues cuando lo dejó con la mujer robusta que ejercía labores médicas, su compañero parecía encontrarse muy lastimado, pero ahora estaba tan fresco como una lechuga.

Descruzó sus brazos, en tanto separaba la espalda del muro en donde la había mantenido apoyada.

El chico advirtió la presencia del rubio y no dudó en aproximase a donde él estaba, sin darle mayores explicaciones, sólo le pidió que caminasen un poco, Steve no se negó ni replicó en lo absoluto, aunque continuaba consternado con la actitud del de cabellera castaña. Al cabo de unos minutos de caminata alrededor de la escuela, Tony le dijo que se encontraba bien y que sólo necesitaba descansar antes de regresar al salón de clases.

—¿De verdad prefieres quedarte y no regresar a tu casa? —Inquirió sorprendido.

En verdad estaba impactado de que Tony optara por quedarse a estudiar, pues para nadie era un misterio que pese a ser un genio con las ciencias y tener facilidad para obtener buenas calificaciones sin estudiar con antelación, Anthony Stark hacía hasta lo imposible por evadir las clases.

El rebelde muchacho se detuvo frente a la gran cancha adoquinada, lugar en donde practicaban deporte sus compañeras, Steve hizo lo mismo mientras esperaba que alguna respuesta saliera de la boca de su interlocutor.

—Por supuesto que prefiero irme a casa —respondió sincero —, pero la gorda de la enfermería me dijo que estaba perfecto y que debía regresar a clases, sólo me curó un poco la herida de la cabeza y con eso ya dio por hecho su _gran trabajo_.

—Bueno, si te sirve de consuelo, no queda tanto rato para que hoy finalicen las clases.

—¿Y qué hay de la clase de aritmética con _el padre de todo_? ¡Es eterna!

Steve no había alcanzado a tener más de una clase con Odín, y aunque las matemáticas no fuesen su fuerte, la asignatura no se le hacía tan desagradable gracias a la excelsa labor del profesor, éste no se le hacía molesto en lo absoluto, de hecho creía que el padre de Thor era muy bueno enseñando. Sólo se encogió de hombros ante los dichos de Tony, pues sus ojos involuntariamente se posaron sobre Natasha y eso fue suficiente para que se olvidase de técnicamente todo lo que le rodeaba.

A la distancia, la sobrina de Fury jugaba voleibol en compañía de sus compañeras, por supuesto que para Steve, ella se veía hermosa y deslumbrante como siempre…

Tony captó quien era _la responsable_ de la repentina distracción del rubio y sonrió burlesco.

—Oye —Steve le miró aparentando no haberse desconcentrado de la charla. El moreno por su parte lo observó con sorna arqueando ambas cejas —, ¿te irás ahora o pasarás a ver a la _arañita_?

—¿Arañita?

—Sí, me estoy refiriendo a Natasha, así es como la llamo, hace dos años cuando llegué a esta preparatoria, todos le decían viuda negra, lo que me da un poco de escalofríos hasta el día de hoy, porque esa chica puede ser muy intimidante cuando se lo propone, así que para suavizar un poco ese apodo un tanto siniestro, es que opté por llamarla arañita, y por supuesto que también lo hice para fastidiarla.

Rogers debía reconocer que ese dato le era totalmente desconocido, y si lo pensaba en profundidad, varios aspectos respecto a la pelirroja resultaban ser muy enigmáticos para él.

—Admito que quería agradecerle de manera más personal lo que hizo por mí esta mañana, pero ahora debería irme y hacer eso después, no deseo causarle más problemas, ni con su tío, ni con su novio, ni con nadie.

—¿Déjame hacerte una pregunta, capitán?

—¿Capitán? —Indagó confuso. Se preguntó internamente por qué motivo Tony se esmeraba en darle un apodo a medio mundo.

—Sí, el otro día dirigiste muy bien al equipo en el juego contra los compañeros de Clint, te queda bastante bien eso de dar órdenes, lástima que yo no sea un sujeto que las siga…

Sonrió recordando aquel juego de Rugby del que hablaba su compañero, Steve reconocía que había disfrutado considerablemente la victoria, mucho más si se trataba de ganarle a un equipo dirigido por Clint Barton.

—Pero, no nos desviemos del tema —retomó Tony, en tanto enseriaba su semblante —, ¿te gusta o no?

Por la expresión que formó Steve en su rostro, supo de inmediato que la respuesta era más que obvia. Pues el chico de ojos azules lo dijo todo sin siquiera pronunciar una silaba, simplemente su lenguaje corporal dejó en claro la contestación que no se atrevió a dar con palabras.

—¡Pero qué pregunta más estúpida acabo de hacer! ¡La respuesta es obvia! —expresó levantando ambos brazos —. Te encantan pelirrojas, ¿no?

Si Natasha no estuviese en una relación tan seria, Steve habría platicado con Tony sobre ella y lo que sentía, pero prefería no hacerlo, además, Clint parecía ser cercano con el heredero Stark y no sabía si realmente fuese conveniente tratar de ese tema con él.

—Creo que mejor me voy a casa. Cuida esa cabeza, _Iron man_… —bromeó.

—Tranquilo capi, tengo cinco años de garantía aún.

Vio como el chico sonreía a medida en que se alejaba, cuando Steve estuvo lo suficientemente lejos, Tony guió sus pupilas hacia el sector en donde se estaba llevando a cabo la clase de deporte de sus compañeras. Miró a su alrededor asegurándose de que el inspector no estuviese rondando cerca, porque no tenía deseos de ser capturado por Coulson, sabía que éste lo obligaría a dirigirse hacia el salón y no quería culminar la jornada académica del día sin haberse salido con la suya alguna vez, sonrió maliciosamente al tiempo en que una atractiva idea se colaba en sus pensamientos.

.

* * *

.

—Qué pereza —dejó salir Darcy.

Tomó asiento de mala gana sobre una de las tantas bancas del camerino deportivo, para luego comenzar a secar su cabellera castaña con ayuda de una toalla. Acababa de darse una ducha al igual que el resto de sus compañeras, lo único bueno de culminar una agotadora clase de acondicionamiento físico y otros deportes, era el hecho de poder acceder a las relajantes bañeras de la escuela. Jane se encontraba sentada a su lado terminando de colocarse una blusa a cuadros, un poco más allá estaban Sigyn y Sif, todas con el cabello mojado, aunque la rubia sólo se encontraba en ropa interior y eso parecía no importarle en lo más mínimo, la de apellido Lewis la miró con indiferencia, era evidente que a esa chica le gustaba lucirse mostrando con engreimiento su cuerpo perfecto.

—Debo ir a depilarme más tarde —le habló Darcy a su amiga, Jane realizó un gesto de comprensión, al parecer ella tenía que hacer lo mismo —, además tengo todo el cuerpo hecho polvo, mañana no podré levantarme.

—Miren…

Abruptamente Sigyn se levantó de la banca y giró sobre sus talones ganándose la atención de las presentes, su principal propósito era mostrarles su nuevo conjunto de ropa interior, que pese a tener un encaje sencillo con un color azul rey bastante normal, era femenino y lucía muy bien sobre ella.

—¿Les gusta? —Inquirió presumida. Darcy rodó los ojos sin molestarse en contestar —, me la compré este sábado.

Pepper y Natasha se acercaron hacia sus amigas y no pudieron evitar contagiarse con las explosivas carcajadas burlescas que Jane Foster liberó.

—¿Y para quién te lo compraste? —Inquirió, mientras se limpiaba una lagrimilla del rostro. Sigyn se ofendió por completo, ya sabía hacia donde quería llegar esa impertinente chica con aquella pregunta.

—¿Y a ti qué te importa? —Espetó, en tanto se volvía a sentar.

—De seguro que se lo compró para Loki —se mofó Darcy.

Su grupo de amigas rió escandalosamente ante el comentario, pero Sigyn no contestó nada, eran demasiado vulgares como para gastar saliva replicándoles.

—¿Alguien ha visto mi bolso? —Averiguó Pepper.

—El mío tampoco está… —agregó la pelirroja.

A diferencia de las demás, Pepper y Natasha todavía no se duchaban y necesitaban sus bolsos para poder hacerlo, pues en ellos estaban sus prendas de cambio y sus utensilios de aseo personal.

La descendiente de Rusia se agachó para buscarlos bajo la banca, ahí era donde los habían dejado antes de irse a la clase, frunció el ceño al no encontrarse con nada.

—¡Allí! —Sif apuntó con su dedo hacia una zona de la estancia —, en ese rincón… está lleno de bolsos.

Pepper caminó rápidamente al determinado lugar.

—¿Pero quién fue el, o la idiota que los dejó aquí? —Masculló enfadada. Estaba a escasos centímetros de tomar su bolso y el de Natasha cuando de repente éstos volaron en diferentes direcciones.

—¡Sorpresa ladies! —Exclamó Tony abriendo ambos brazos.

Las muchachas se sorprendieron al verlo salir de entre medio de las mochilas, se había camuflado como un ninja experto consiguiendo pasar absolutamente desapercibido. Para mala suerte de Sharon, quien cabe mencionar, no era amiga de las sorpresas ni mucho menos de las bromas, en el preciso instante en que Tony emergió de aquellos bolsos, ella transitaba por ahí, se asustó tanto cuando lo vio que por modo reflejo se llevó ambas manos al rostro, pero al hacer eso, la toalla que cubría su cuerpo resbaló hacia el suelo dejándola completamente desnuda delante de todos.

La mayoría estalló en sonoras carcajadas ante la escena, Sharon sólo se dedicó a cubrirse los pechos con ayuda de ambas manos, al tiempo en que sus mejillas se ponían más rojas que el cabello de Natasha. Sigyn corrió a socorrer a su amiga y velozmente la cubrió con su toalla. Tony por su parte se fingió escandalizado ante lo que acababa de ocurrir, se tapó los ojos, haciendo que las demás chicas continuasen riendo.

—¡Eres… Eres un pervertido! —Le gritó Sharon, el aludido se apuntó así mismo haciéndose el desentendido —. ¿Acaso no sabes que por esto te pueden expulsar? ¡Es el camerino de las mujeres, estúpido!

—Ay no me digas, yo pensé que estaba en el de los hombres —respondió sarcástico.

—Le comentaré de todo esto al inspector Coulson.

—Tranquila, no es para tanto… —intervino Pepper.

—Claro, como a ti no te vieron desnuda, es muy fácil decirlo. —Le replicó enfadada.

Potts se encogió de hombros y se alejó de ahí, aunque no sin antes guiñarle un ojo a Tony, éste sonrió ladino, Sharon no estaba nada mal, pero siendo honesto, hubiera preferido que la toalla de Pepper resbalara al piso.

—Ya deja de hacer tanto escándalo —retomó Tony, realizó un gesto despreocupado restándole importancia a lo que acababa de pasar —, no tienes nada que no haya visto antes.

—Tony, maldita sea... ¡Entiende que por esto te pueden expulsar! —Sharon se puso seria —, tal cual como sucedió con los alumnos del año pasado.

Sigyn le pellizcó el brazo disimuladamente, Sharon la miró de medio lado comprendiendo que debía callarse.

—Es decir, Tony… tú ya estás condicional y…

—Shhh… cálmate amiga, estás muy nerviosa —la interrumpió mientras acariciaba su mejilla con tranquilidad. La rubia de alborotados risos enfocó su vista en el único varón del camerino —. La broma te salió espectacular, Stark, pero déjala hasta aquí, ¿vale?

Tony levantó ambas manos en señal de paz y serenidad.

—No se enfaden… perdónenme, sólo fue una broma pura e inocente. —Natasha era la chica que tenía más cerca, así que la tomó por la cintura confianzudamente —. ¿Verdad arañita?

La pelirroja lo alejó aplicándole un fuerte codazo en las costillas.

—No vuelvas a hacer eso —le advirtió tajante. El chico sólo asintió en tanto se palpaba el sitio afectado.

—¡¿Lo ven?! Acabo de sufrir un accidente y así es como me tratan. Solo soy víctima de sus constantes abusos, además... si Nicky no hubiese puesto esa estúpida reja… nada de esto estaría ocurriendo.

Darcy rió divertida mientras veía como Natasha sacaba a Tony del lugar a empujones.

.

* * *

.

Luego de lo ocurrido en el camerino con Tony, Darcy terminó de vestirse y rápidamente se dirigió hacia el pequeño despacho que solía utilizar Bruce. Planeó durante todo el día una buena excusa para que él aceptara ir a su casa, y creía sinceramente que su idea podría funcionar, nunca había llegado tan lejos para obtener la atención de un hombre, pero no le importaba llegar a tales extremos, porque por Bruce Banner todo esfuerzo era válido, ya no se sentía extraña consigo misma al reconocerlo, porque simplemente él le gustaba, se sentía altamente atraída por su profesor de ciencias y el sentimiento comenzaba a tomar fuerzas día tras día.

La puerta de la estancia se encontraba abierta y ella no dudó en adentrarse, el docente estaba terminando de organizar algunos documentos antes de dar por finalizada su jornada laboral, estaba tan concentrado que no se percató de la presencia de su alumna hasta que ella le habló.

—¿Ya te vas?

Posó sus pupilas sobre la chiquilla dedicándole una cálida sonrisa que no demoró en ser correspondida. Darcy era una chica especial, con unos llamativos y profundos orbes azulinos… idénticos a los de su madre, sería un mentiroso si no admitiera que al verla, su mente recordaba a la Betty Ross que había conocido hace varios años atrás.

—Sí, ya me voy, pero hoy no puedo llevarte a tu casa porque voy hacia otro lado. —Se apresuró a explicar.

—No, no… descuida, yo vine para otra cosa.

Bruce la miró intrigado, ella descendió la vista intimidada, pues si ya se ponía nerviosa con el simple hecho de hablarle, ahora que pretendía mentirle suponía que su nerviosismo se notaría más que lo habitual.

—Lo que pasa es que, a mamá y a mí, se nos ocurrió que hoy sería un día perfecto para que fueras a nuestra casa a cenar, ¿qué me dices?

Por supuesto que a Betty jamás se le hubiese cruzado por la cabeza esa idea, de hecho, ella no sabía nada acerca de lo que su hija se traía entre manos. Bruce sospechaba que esa invitación era demasiado buena para ser cierta. Considerando la fría charla que habían sostenido la última vez, se le hacía demasiado raro que de repente, Betty Ross quisiera invitarlo a su hogar y con su hija de por medio, aunque una pequeña parte de él, todavía era optimista y creía que hasta cierto punto eso podría ser cierto.

—¿Estás bromeando, verdad? —Fue todo lo que atinó a decir.

La castaña ladeó se cabeza intentando que sus nervios no la delatasen.

—No —negó seria —, ¿por qué sería una broma? Tengo entendido que tú y mamá ya ha comido otras veces juntos, ¿no?

—Sí, claro que sí, lo que pasa es que…

—¿Qué pasa? —curioseó la estudiante de anteojos.

—Nada… no es nada.

Bruce terminó de guardar unos papeles en su archivador, lo dejó en una pequeña estantería, mientras su mente no dejaba de pensar en que quizás Betty le estaba invitando a su casa para demostrarle en frente de Darcy que entre ella y él no existía nada… era lo más lógico que podía creer en esos momentos, porque la chica no parecía mentir, además ¿qué ganaría mintiéndole?

_Qué demonios, _pensó decidido, si aceptaba la invitación, podría charlar con la actualmente conocida como "Amber" y preguntarle de una vez por todas, las múltiples interrogantes que guardaba en su interior.

—Darcy… —Banner se volteó y miró una vez más a la adolescente, quien esperaba pacientemente a que le diera una respuesta —. ¿Estás segura de que Bet… digo, Amber me invitó a cenar con ustedes?

—Sí, por supuesto, Bruce, estoy segura, de lo contrario no te habría dicho nada. De hecho… ella me dijo que tenía serios deseos de compartir contigo, para recordar los viejos tiempos y esas cosas. ¿Irás o no?

Darcy se sorprendió de su increíble facultad para fingir, tan sólo esperaba que valiera la pena y que él aceptara su invitación. Y respecto a su madre, no se haría problemas, ésta solía ser muy relajada y de seguro le encantaría que su maestro de ciencias fuese a la casa, o en el mejor de los casos, su progenitora podría quedarse trabajando hasta tarde y la vivienda quedaría a su entera disposición. Eso, eso sí que sería magnífico.

.

* * *

.

—¡¿Quién diablos crees que soy?!

La mano de Sigyn cerró con prepotencia la puerta metálica del casillero de Loki, quien la había abierto hace menos de un minuto, estaba guardando sus cuadernos para largarse a su casa cuando aquella insoportable mujer rubia hizo acto de presencia. No sabía por qué, pero se veía furiosa y todo apuntaba a que su rabia estaba dirigida hacia él.

—¿Perdón? —Inquirió, con su tradicional tono de voz despectivo.

—¡No puedes engañarme! —Continuó gritando, Loki juntó el entrecejo no entendiendo de qué le estaba hablando, echó una rápida mirada hacia el pasillo y agradeció que se encontrase vacío.

—No sé a qué te refieres…

Los ojos azules de su compañera lo miraron con infinito desprecio. Sigyn nunca antes se había sentido tan humillada por alguien, ni tampoco pretendía que ese cretino continuase burlándose de ella por más tiempo, ya le había permitido suficiente entretención, y era hora de que la balanza se pusiera a su favor.

—Que sea rubia y linda no quiere decir que sea una idiota. —El hijo de Frigga rodó los ojos ante el superficial comentario —. Ya sé que tienes una grabadora puesta en el baño, me dijiste que no tenías pruebas en mi contra… — sabiendo que Loki ni siquiera sentiría sus golpes, la chica comenzó a golpearlo en el pecho con ambas manos en forma de puños. — ¡Eres un mentiroso y un poco hombre que no sabe cumplir con sus promesas!

—Sí, pero al menos tengo cerebro y no tengo solo un espacio vacío en el interior de mi cabeza. ¿Hola? —Con su dedo índice tocó el cráneo de la chica burlescamente —, en serio me pregunto si realmente hay alguien ahí…

—Déjame… —espetó, al tiempo en que alejaba al muchacho de un manotazo.

A Loki no parecía importarle en lo más mínimo que ella descubriera la grabadora, aquello lo traía sin cuidado alguno, era cierto que contaba con información privada de muchos de los estudiantes de la preparatoria, pero todavía no conseguía algo que le fuese realmente útil para chantajear a Fury… y siendo honesto, no estaba seguro de querer continuar asociado con él. Hace algunas horas, éste lo citó a su despacho para exigirle explicaciones por haberlo dejado plantado hace un par de días, Loki le respondió con evasivas y argumentó que no era nada de relevancia lo que le había querido decir, después de todo, la rubia no podía quejarse, sí cumplió con cierta parte del trato, pues no le había comentado nada al director sobre lo que sabía. Y... si no ganaba nada con eso, no tenía idea por qué demonios la estaba ayudando.

—Escucha —agregó un poco más calmado —, en verdad no le he dicho nada a Fury. Pero si continúas provocándome…

—¿Qué? ¿Irás corriendo a contárselo todo? —Le increpó irguiéndose de manera desafiante —, eso ya no me da miedo, podrías haberlo hecho hace bastante y sin embargo has desistido de hacerlo, y me pregunto… ¿por qué?

Se acercó sugerentemente hacia él, pero si pensaba que con eso lograría intimidar al hijo de Frigga, no tenía idea de lo equivocada que estaba. Loki no se movió un centímetro y se mantuvo indiferente ante su cercanía, al parecer ya comenzaba a familiarizarse con la poco proximidad que se generaba junto a ella.

—No será que…

Sigyn aprovechó que Loki no rechazó la reducción de su espacio personal, y comenzó a jugar con su dedo índice, lo guió hacia el talle del muchacho y subió con él lentamente desde la parte baja de su abdomen hasta su mandíbula. Los ojos verdes de Loki observaron con atención el recorrido que realizó la mano femenina sobre su torso, y no pudo impedir que su cuerpo reaccionara ante el tacto ajeno.

—Te encanta este juego entre los dos —susurró mirándolo con fijeza —, como ese beso que nos dimos, por ejemplo.

—¿Qué nos dimos? —Se repitió pensativo, se mordió el labio inferior reprimiendo una carcajada mordaz —. Te recuerdo que me obligaste, fue en contra de mi voluntad…

—Tampoco parecías quejarte, además no es como si tuviera ganas de haberte besado, simplemente no me quedó otra alternativa, fue una actuación muy buena de mi parte.

—Sí, muy buena, se percibió muy realista —musitó sarcástico.

La joven de cabellera rizada frunció el ceño molesta, y se alejó de él retrocediendo un paso.

—Bueno ya basta, no te hagas ilusiones, no eres mi tipo.

—Qué pena, no sabes lo triste que estoy —contestó irónico.

Regresó su atención hacia la puerta de su casillero, lo abrió de nueva cuenta y comenzó a terminar con lo que Sigyn le había interrumpido. Vio desconcertado como la muchacha se empezó a distanciar del lugar, ¿así de fácil había sido? ¿Acaso ya no lo iba a molestar más?

—¿No me pedirás la grabación? —Cuestionó sorprendido. Sigyn se detuvo y regresó en sus pasos con una sonrisa siniestra encima del rostro.

—No, porque sé que no la usarás en mi contra —respondió autosuficiente.

—¿Qué te hace pensar eso?

—Tal vez el hecho de saber que Laufey fue socio de mi padre… —la expresión de triunfo se borró en su totalidad de las facciones del chico —, y que en la empresa de mi papá existe muchísima información, por ende, la única vía que tienes para poder llegar a ese sujeto soy yo, y no creo que lo quieras arruinar.

—Espera, ¿eso es cierto?

—Te concederé el derecho de la duda —Loki separó sus labios con intenciones de replicar, pero la rubia continuó hablando —. Mañana por la tarde pasaré por tu casa a estudiar matemáticas, necesito que me ayudes con eso, ¡claro! si es que deseas que te entregue toda la información que he recopilado de ese hombre.

—Ni se te ocurra aparecerte por mi casa —la amenazó —. No seré tu estúpido profesor particular.

—Oh sí, sí lo serás.

Y por primera vez desde que se habían conocido, Sigyn conseguió ganarle en una de sus constantes discusiones, apretó la mandíbula viendo con coraje como ella comenzaba a irse con aire victorioso y petulante, estaba perdido… si no hacía lo que esa tonta le pedía, nunca obtendría la verdad que desesperadamente deseaba conocer.

—¡Te odio! —Le gritó, sin importar que los demás alumnos del instituto le escuchasen. La estudiante se volteó enrabiada a mirarlo.

—¡Créeme que yo te odio mucho más!

.

* * *

.

Era bastante tarde y Steve lo sabía, una parte de él gritaba a viva voz que se largara lo antes posible de aquel lugar, pero su lado rebelde y pasional le pedía a gritos quedarse y hacer lo que tenía que hacer… después de todo, si había llegado hacia el domicilio de Natasha a altas horas de la noche, no podía ser tan cobarde como para devolverse en sus pasos sin haberle dicho una miserable palabra, tenía que hablar con ella cuanto antes, aunque comenzaba a debatirse seriamente si golpear la puerta sería una sabia decisión, pues el vehículo del director Fury estaba estacionado en las afueras de la vivienda y eso indicaba que él se encontraba dentro.

Rogers echó un vistazo rápido hacia las ventanas de las habitaciones de la segunda planta viendo luz sólo en una de ellas, tragó saliva esperando sinceramente que ese sitio iluminado fuese el cuarto de Natasha, pues tenía planeado llegar hacia allí utilizando un método poco convencional, y estaría en serios problemas si la persona que estaba en esa estancia no resultaba ser la pelirroja.

Metió una de sus manos dentro del bolsillo derecho de su chaqueta, extrajo desde ese lugar su celular, se vio tentado de enviar un mensaje a la chica para que bajase a su encuentro y él no tuviera que arriesgarse tanto, pero desechó la idea rápidamente. El interesado en sostener una plática con ella era él, además no tenía por qué motivo seguirla inmiscuyendo en más problemas. Volvió a guardar el Smartphone en donde estaba y comenzó a caminar hacia el patio de la casa, tal y como lo sospechó, un gran árbol llegaba perfectamente bien hacia la altura de los balcones del segundo piso, sabía que esa no era la mejor manera de visitar a una chica, pero si deseaba hablar en privado con ella y sin que Fury le viera, definitivamente no tenía otra opción.

Rápidamente y sin mayores esfuerzos, Steve comenzó a encaramarse por el tronco de aquel árbol, recordó sus días en el campamento militar, junto a su mejor amigo, James "Bucky" Barnes, ambos solían escalar altos arboles por simple entretención, aunque a medida en que fueron creciendo, utilizaban dicha acción para espiar a las muchachas que según Bucky estaban "buenas".

«Créeme, Steve, esto algún día te servirá» le había dicho. El rubio sonrió, extrañaba mucho a ese loco que tenía por mejor amigo, desde niños siempre habían estado juntos, cuando él era un verdadero empollón escuálido incapaz de defenderse, Bucky siempre estuvo para protegerlo, le debía mucho… y esperaba poder verle pronto, Barnes estaba de viaje junto a su familia, pero todavía no tenían fecha de regreso, deseaba de corazón que todos estuviesen bien.

El muchacho de cabello rubio, con suma agilidad se trasladó del tronco hacia el balcón, se aferró al pilar de uno de estos y con rapidez pasó una pierna y luego la otra, pero no se fijó en una maseta pequeña que estaba cerca de su pie y torpemente terminó botándola.

.

* * *

.

Natasha se encontraba dentro de su habitación, específicamente recostada en su cama, la televisión estaba encendida, sin embargo, la atención que la joven le dedicaba era técnicamente ninguna, el aparato solo gastaba corriente sin entretenerla en lo más mínimo, estaba bastante aburrida y muy cansada, la clase de deportes la había extenuado por completo, no obstante y pese a lo agitada que había sido su mañana, respecto a la reintegración de Steve a la preparatoria, Natasha se sentía dichosa y feliz por los resultados.

Decidió apagar la TV, para ponerse a hojear una revista que su tío le había regalado, no era su estilo leer sobre el rockstar del momento, pero en ese instante no tenía nada mejor que hacer, hasta que un ruido hizo que diera un brinco asustada, se llevó una mano al pecho, mirando alarmada hacia el ventanal de su cuarto, estaba segura de que el sonido había provenido desde el balcón, vio una silueta masculina a través de las cortinas, e inmediatamente quiso gritar por ayuda, solamente un ladrón estaría a esas horas de la noche y tan sigiloso. Pero, si el supuesto ladrón estaba armado, aquello de gritar no sería una buena opción, aunque no temía del todo si verdaderamente se trataba de un ratero, porque sabía defenderse muy bien, las clases de defensa personal y karate a las cuales había asistido hace un par de años, no habían sido en vano… Stark podía da fe de ello, había recibido varios golpes de su parte en distintas ocasiones.

Dejó de divagar y se levantó de su cama, tomó su lámpara como arma y se acercó con pasos titubeantes a la ventana.

—¿Quién es? —Inquirió seria.

—Tranquila, Nat, soy Steve —respondió en fonación baja.

Abrió los ojos sorprendida. Definitivamente esa era la respuesta que menos esperó oír...

—Steve… —murmuró aún incrédula.

Dejó la lámpara en donde estaba y se apresuró a abrir las cortinas, el chico la miró un poco avergonzado por haber estropeado la maseta, pero a la muchacha eso la tenía sin cuidado. Corrió el vidrió del ventanal tratando de no hacer mucho ruido en el proceso.

—Pero… ¿qué estás haciendo aquí? ¿Por qué no entraste por la puerta?

—No era mi intensión asustarte, es que no quise arriesgarme a entrar por la puerta, sé que no le agrado a tu tío, pese a que me dejó regresar a la escuela. Pero, si estás ocupada podemos hablar en otro momento…

Steve se sintió como un verdadero estúpido, quizás la estaba asustando al aparecerse de esa manera en su casa y…

—No, no, no para nada —aclaró Natasha, se apartó de la ventana dejándole espacio para entrar —. Adelante, pasa, es que, no estoy acostumbrada a que entren hombres por mi ventana.

El joven se alivió al escuchar eso, esbozó una pequeña sonrisa y se introdujo a la habitación, en tanto la chica corría nuevamente las cortinas y se asegurara de que ningún vecino chismoso la estuviese espiando.

—Natasha, yo vine porque, si no te hacía una pregunta, sé que esta noche no hubiera podido dormir, y bueno… aquí me tienes.

La mirada azulina de Steve era intensa, más que lo habitual y la pelirroja no podía más que solamente sentirse frágil cada vez que él la veía de esa forma.

—¿Cuál es la pregunta? —Preguntó, procurando no verse nerviosa.

—Eso que dijiste esta mañana antes de todo lo que sucedió con Tony, ¿es cierto? —La sobrina de Fury entrecerró sus ojos, no entendía a qué se refería —. Hablo de lo que dijiste… que hubieses hecho lo mismo que hiciste por mí, por cualquier persona, ¿es verdad?

—Sí, es verdad…

Romanoff percibió como su pulso se comenzó a disparar tan rápido como una ráfaga de viento. Se maldijo por ser cobarde y no decirle abiertamente que, claramente no haría eso por cualquiera… le dolió que los maravillosos ojos de Steve la observasen con decepción, sin embargo, la expresión del chico se hizo seria y decidida, al parecer… no estaba del todo convencido con su respuesta.

—Pero… —Steve dio un paso hacia ella —, ¿para ti, yo no soy cualquier persona, verdad?

Natasha se sintió abrumada por la fragancia de su perfume, deseaba más que nunca hundirse en su cuello y quedarse allí por un largo rato, inhaló un poco de aire intentando mantenerse fría y razonable, pero cuando Steve se inclinó sobre ella con serias intenciones de acercarse a sus labios, la pelirroja sabía que ya era tarde y que sus deseos de corresponder a ese beso eran demasiado grandes, acomodó su cabeza para encajar perfectamente con los movimientos del muchacho, dándole así libertad absoluta de besarla, sus narices se rozaron y sus respiraciones también, la distancia ya eran sólo unos mínimos milímetros…

—Nat, ¿podemos conversar?

La voz de Clint resonó dentro de la estancia, eso provocó que Steve y Natasha se distanciaran abruptamente mirándose impactados. Por suerte la estudiante solía mantener la puerta con seguro y así nadie podía entrar de improviso a su cuarto, así que Clint no pudo ver que su novia había estado a segundos de serle infiel. La pelirroja se llevó una mano a la frente, aún respiraba entrecortadamente.

—Tu tío me dijo que estabas aquí… ¿todavía sigues enfadada? —Continuó Barton, detrás de la puerta.

—Yo, mejor me voy —siseó Steve. No lo pensó dos veces y empezó a caminar en dirección al balcón.

—¡No! —lo detuvo, mientras lo cogía por el brazo —. Tú no tienes por qué irte, iré a abrir la puerta…

Estaba tan nerviosa que no pensó en lo que hacía, afortunadamente Steve todavía veía las cosas con claridad y logró detenerla a tiempo, la tomó por su cintura, pero Natasha iba caminando tan rápido que tuvo que tirarla con fuerza para que dejase de hacerlo, cayó con la chica sobre el colchón, ella quedó de espalda a la cama, mientras que él, lo hizo encima de su cuerpo. Los dos sintieron sensaciones de ardor con el simple hecho de rozarse. El rubio se separó un poco y procedió a mirarla seriamente.

—Nat, escucha, yo ni siquiera debería estar acá y no quiero causarte más problemas.

—Pero no es justo que debas salir por la ventana como si fueras un delincuente…

—Shhh… —posó su dedo índice sobre la boca de Natasha, quien guardó silencio de inmediato —, por favor baja la voz, eso no me importa, podemos hablar después…

La de orbes verdes asintió con la cabeza.

—Natasha, al menos abre la puerta y dime a la cara que no me quieres ver —Espetó Clint.

—Espera, Clint —Expresó enfadada —, me estoy poniendo el pijama…

Steve se aproximó a la ventana, tenía que marcharse antes de que Barton o Fury lo descubrieran ahí, la pelirroja lo siguió para despedirse.

—Nos vemos mañana, gracias por todo —quiso darle un beso en la mejilla antes de salir, pero cuando estaba a segundos de hacerlo notó que las pupilas de su compañera estaban fijas en su boca, y a él también le dieron deseos alucinantes de querer sellar su visita con un beso, se quedaron durante unos largos segundos a escasos centímetros de ceder a la tentación, pero finalmente Rogers optó por depositar un pequeño beso sobre su mejilla, después de todo… debía recordar que Clint estaba tras la puerta. Sin más, Steve se marchó y Natasha se preparó psicológicamente para ser capaz de mirar a su novio sin sentirse realmente como la peor persona del mundo.

.

* * *

_**.**_

_**Respuesta a Micaela**_: _Ñaaaa eres tan tierna, gracias infinitas por comentar y apoyarme siempre, jajajajaja yo también quiero ser como Natasha, el problema es que tendría que nacer de nuevo para que eso ocurriera XD Exacto, yo igual comprendo a Sigyn cof cof estúpido y sensual Loki cof cof. Sharon es una loquilla, yo también he hecho lo mismo que ella jajajajajajaj Tony está perfecto, ¿ves? No le hice nada, solo quería asustarlos :P Sí, lo de Spider – Man es verdad, pero no se sabe qué actor lo interpretará ni de qué tratará la trama de sus nuevas pelis, pero creo que sí estará en civil war! Gracias por comentar, linda. Nos estamos leyendo, un abrazo._

_**La floja**__: Tranquila flojita, comenta cuando tú puedas y bueno, ya lo ves… no fui mala con Tony jajajajajajaj besotes._

_**Y gracias a: RogerssEvanss, a mi querida Mabelen07, M Bidden, Shade10White, a la más linda de todas, mi hermanita Vidian, a mi compatriota Kuchi – San y le doy una cordial bienvenida a JeffHardyWWELover (amo a Jeff Hardy, tenía que decirlo) ajjajajajajajaa**_

_**Abrazotes de oso**_

_**Nos estamos leyendo pronto.**_

_PD: No dejé adelanto, porque este cap estuvo larguito, pero en el próximo dejaré, lo prometo, y por cierto, los momentos Romanogers apenas están empezando, y no me importa si juntan a Natasha con Bruce como pareja canon, yo seguiré escribiendo Romanogers jajajajaja ¡Saludos!_


	8. No eres cualquier persona para mí

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a MARVEL y también a DISNEY© No tengo fines de lucro. **_

_**Este fic sólo se publica en FanFiction y en Wattpad.**_

* * *

_**N/A: **__Hola queridos lectores/as, sé que me he demorado más de un mes, pero he tenido muchas cosas que hacer (tareas, tareas and everywhere) y también el saber que seré tía. Estoy muy feliz, pero muy estresada a la vez XD Sin embargo, he vuelto y con el cap 8 entre manos. Ary Lee is back bitches! (juro que tenía la mitad del cap escrito de hace mucho, pero por falta de tiempo e inspiración no había podido terminarlo) Ahh y también me enfermé XD en fin… no los aburro más con mis explicaciones._

* * *

_**Capítulo ocho**_

"_**No eres cualquier persona para mí"**_

Muy pocas veces en su vida se había sentido tan ansiosa, como en esos instantes por ejemplo, los movimientos de sus manos eran torpes y su mente estaba hecha un completo lío, pues todavía le costaba trabajado asimilar que Bruce Banner le hubiese dado un «sí» como respuesta, y la sola idea de saber que en breves minutos él estaría en su hogar, provocaba que su corazón latiera de manera frenética y extasiada. Quizás el plan no había obtenido los resultados que esperó o imaginó, porque su madre no decidió hacer horas extras en la tienda y aquello indicaba que la casa no estaría a su entera disposición, es decir, estaba en obligación de incluir a Amber si o si en los planes que tenía en mente para esa noche, tampoco le molestaba, pero lamentablemente ese era un factor que haría que sus avances con el profesor fuesen muchísimo más lentos.

Darcy se preguntaba ¿por qué razón le era tan difícil acercarse a un hombre mayor? Con los muchachos de su edad era sumamente fácil, tampoco es que hubiese llegado muy lejos con ellos, pero tenía extrema facilidad para interesarles y manejarlos a su antojo, tal vez por eso nunca se tomó en serio a sus antiguos novios, éstos eran algo por lo cual no tenía que esforzarse en lo más mínimo, porque llegaban solos… pero con Bruce era distinto, puesto que era ella la que debía hacer méritos para llegar hacia él. Eso la motivaba, y no se trataba únicamente de concretar un desafío personal o un capricho adolescente, ese hombre en verdad le gustaba y no iba a descansar hasta provocar lo mismo en él.

Suspiró nerviosa. Comenzaba a jugar con fuego, y sabía que muy pronto se empezaría a quemar, le resultó irónico pensar en eso justo cuando se encontraba encendiendo un par de velas con la ayuda de su mechero, objeto que debía mantener alejado de la vista de su madre, si lo veía, no tardaría en atosigarla con preguntas para saber si es que estaba fumando o no, y aunque la respuesta era más que evidente, Darcy prefería que ella continuase pensando que no lo hacía.

La puerta principal de la casa se abrió, y con una velocidad impresionante, la joven escondió el encendedor metiéndolo dentro del bolsillo trasero de su jeans. Amber —o más conocida como Betty—, ingresó a la vivienda saludando animosamente a su única hija, quien respondió con una enorme sonrisa en los labios a medida en que caminaba hacia ella y le depositaba un pequeño beso sobre la mejilla.

—Llegaste en el momento adecuado —anunció emocionada, la recién llegada le miró sin comprender —, tengo todo preparado. Ven.

Le tomó la mano, al tiempo en que la guiaba hacia el comedor.

—No entiendo a qué se debe todo este misterio —comentó divertida, pero a la vez sintiéndose bastante intrigada.

Sus orbes azules admiraron con asombro la manera en Darcy había decorado la mesa, parecía sacada de un restaurante de lujo, los cubiertos estaban puestos en orden y definidos para cada aperitivo en particular, habían platos de diversos tamaños, servilletas finas, copas para el vino, y el mejor mantel que tenían, sin mencionar el detalle de las velas y la música ambiental de fondo.

—Vaya… esta mesa luce muy elegante.

—¿Quedó genial, no? —Se cruzó de brazos con autosuficiencia —. Y todavía no sabes lo que vamos a cenar.

—Supongo que no cocinaste tú ¿verdad?

—Por supuesto que no —respondió la chica, en tanto rodaba los ojos —, la idea es que comamos algo delicioso, no que terminemos vomitando. Pedí comida japonesa.

Betty gesticuló una mueca de satisfacción, no solamente porque amaba la gastronomía oriental, sino porque le fascinaba la idea de compartir un agradable momento familiar junto a su hija.

—Entonces muero por comenzar a cenar, pero que yo sepa no estamos celebrando nada especial, ¿o si?

—Mmm… eso es una sorpresa.

La mujer le miró con cierta seriedad, esas actitudes no eran normales en una chica como Darcy, ¿una cena sorpresa? ¿Desde cuándo tenía esos detalles? ¿A qué se debía todo ese misterio? Probablemente algo quería obtener haciendo eso, pero… ¿qué? Se preguntó, mientras la observaba atentamente.

—Diablos… —Liberó de pronto la estudiante.

—¿Qué pasa ahora?

—Olvidé el jarrón con agua en la cocina, vengo de inmediato.

—Apresúrate, tengo hambre… —musitó con sinceridad, la menor asintió y con rapidez se dirigió al lugar mencionado. Betty volvió a echar un vistazo a la mesa notando en poco tiempo algo que llamó su atención, frunció el entrecejo —. ¿Mesa para tres?

La melodía del timbre se manifestó y eso fue suficiente para percatarse que los planes de Darcy nunca habían sido cenar a solas con ella. Con una mezcla de decepción y resignación, se encaminó hacia la puerta para conocer la identidad del tercer miembro de la cena, sin embargo, cuando lo vio, su mandíbula casi se cayó al suelo por la impresión.

—Buenas noches —articuló Bruce, su tono de voz se oía sutil y educado —, ¿puedo pasar?

Antes de que Betty le pudiera dar una respuesta, escuchó los pasos de su hija acercándose a la puerta, y a esas alturas de la noche, el puzzle ya tenía forma en el interior de su cabeza, cerró los ojos procurando que su rabia no saliera a la luz, mientras escuchaba la voz de Darcy al saludar a su profesor.

—Bruce, ¡qué bueno que ya estés aquí! Bienvenido…

.

* * *

.

En cuanto Steve se fue, Natasha se desvistió y procedió a ponerse su pijama, trató de no tardarse demasiado, Clint no era tonto y si se demoraba más de la cuenta haciéndolo, él no iba a tragarse la excusa.

Un rubor ardiente se posó sobre las mejillas de la joven ante lo que acababa de pasar, había estado demasiado cerca de besar a Steve, y eso sólo empeoraba las cosas, pues si antes se encontraba confusa respecto a sus sentimientos, ahora lo estaba diez mil millones de veces más.

Con la adrenalina corriendo al máximo por su sangre, la pelirroja quitó el seguro de la puerta para después abrirla y permitir que su novio entrase. Clint dirigió su mirada azul grisácea hacia el reloj que llevaba en su muñeca, y luego la fijó en ella arqueando una ceja.

—¿Por qué te tardaste tanto en abrir? —Preguntó. Se introdujo en el cuarto esperando con interés una respuesta.

Ella cerró la puerta para pronto regresar a su cama y tumbarse ahí sin preocupación alguna.

—Ya te dije que me estaba poniendo el pijama —contestó tranquila —, quiero dormir, necesito relajarme.

—¿Tan temprano?

—No es _tan temprano_, Barton. —Replicó con apatía —, además, estoy muy cansada.

Ese simple «Barton» le sentó peor que una patada en los testículos. Sólo en reducidas ocasiones Natasha se había referido a él de manera tan fría e insípida, y la mayoría de esas veces se produjo después de una discusión fuerte. ¿Tan grave había sido lo que hizo con Steve? Vale, quizás sí, pero… ya se había disculpado con ella, ¿no? Y si eso no era suficiente, estaba dispuesto incluso, a disculparse con Rogers, pero ya no quería más discusiones con su chica por ese motivo.

—¿Todavía estás enojada, cierto?

—¿Tú qué crees? —Inquirió irónica.

—Natasha, está bien, lo admito, cometí un error, en verdad me siento muy arrepentido y quiero que sepas que estoy dispuesto a realizar cualquier cosa para revertirlo —se aproximó a la joven, en tanto tomaba asiento sobre el colchón —. Sólo quiero verte feliz, y si tengo que disculparme públicamente con Steve por lo que hice, te prometo que lo haré. Pero el problema es que últimamente te comportas como si el resto de las personas fuesen muchísimo más importantes que yo, sobre todo él.

—Basta con ese discurso, en verdad me tiene harta.

La pelirroja percibió el sentimiento de culpa como nunca antes lo había experimentado en su vida, ¿por qué precisamente cuando Clint quería reivindicarse de todos sus errores, Steve tenía que entrar por su ventana y dejarla flotando en el aire con un simple roce de pieles? «Diablos, Natasha, ¿cómo vas a salir de esto sin morir en el intento?»

En pocas oportunidades se había visto así de afligida, sólo ella sabía lo que sentía al estar con Steve, no obstante, y pese a toda la rabia que profesaba por Clint en esos momentos, no podía ignorar que él también ocupaba un lugar considerable dentro de su corazón, aún era su novio, su compañero y mejor amigo, alguien de confianza, alguien que la amaba, alguien que le entregaba estabilidad y seguridad, pero Steve… Steve la dejaba sin aliento y con la mente en blanco con la simple acción de acercársele un poco, y no entendía el porqué de eso, ¿por qué la hacía sentir así?

—Nat, ¿tú aún me quieres?

—¿Qué? —Preguntó fingiéndose indignada. Lo cierto era que esa interrogante la tomó por sorpresa, y su único mecanismo de defensa ante ello fue responder a la defensiva —. ¿En serio _Clint Barton_ me está preguntando eso? ¿No se supone que eres un tipo seguro? Además, no puedo creer que me lo estés preguntando.

Evitó mirarlo, ya no se sentía capaz de hacerlo.

—Pero es que… nosotros no estamos bien —se explicó Clint —, y las cosas han cambiado abruptamente.

—¿Me estás echando la culpa?

—No —negó él de inmediato —, la culpa es de los dos… supongo.

Ya no lo soportaba más, si Clint seguía dentro de su habitación no podría contenerse y terminaría confesándole que se sentía jodidamente atraída por Steve. Eso lo dañaría en altas magnitudes, y a criterio de Natasha, a pesar de todos los errores cometidos, él no se lo merecía.

Se levantó de la cama, mientras enfocaba sus ojos verdes sobre los del presidente de la asociación estudiantil.

—Clint, sé que debemos conversar, pero en verdad me siento muy cansada, y no estoy de humor. De hecho, te estoy tratando bastante mal, no me gusta ser así, al menos no contigo, y sabes muy bien que a mi tío no le agrada encontrarte en mi cuarto cuando únicamente tengo el pijama puesto.

Y no mentía, Fury no toleraba que Clint estuviese encerrado en el cuarto con su sobrina por mucho tiempo, mucho menos cuando ésta solo vestía unas pocas prendas.

—Entonces, ¿hablamos mañana? —Averiguó esperanzado.

—Está bien, pero después de clases… porque no me gusta platicar entre rejas.

Clint asintió, se puso de pie y comenzó a emprender rumbo hacia la salida de la habitación.

—Que duermas bien —musitó antes de salir. Ella no contestó.

Al cabo de una fracción de segundos, la sobrina del director oyó la puerta cerrarse. Apretó los parpados con fuerza, su madre le había enseñado a no llorar, ya que los problemas no se solucionaban con lágrimas, sino con acciones y decisiones, y ella tendría que tomar una, por mucho trabajo que le costase.

Volvió a abrir los ojos, estaban vidriosos, pero ninguna gota salada brotó de ellos.

—También tú, Clint —siseó.

.

* * *

.

Betty observó con desconcierto como Bruce se adentraba a su casa, aún no podía entender qué clase de motivos lo condujeron a parar en las dependencias de su hogar, ¿acaso no había sido lo suficientemente clara cuando le pidió que por favor mantuviese a su hija al margen? ¿Cómo es que podía ser tan descarado para aparecerse ahí utilizándola como anzuelo?

Decidió que disimular era la única alternativa que tenía al alcance, pues no podía darse el lujo de expulsar a Bruce de una patada en presencia de Darcy, así que forjó un intento de sonrisa, mientras se fingía serena y a gusto.

—¿Llegué a la hora, verdad?

—Sí, muy puntual, justo a tiempo. —Respondió la muchacha —. Adelante, pasa… Mamá, ofrécele una copa de vino.

—Bruce no bebe alcohol, hija…

Tanto la adolescente como el único varón presente miraron a Betty con sorpresa, Darcy principalmente porque no esperó recibir una respuesta así, y Bruce por el simple hecho de no poder creer que ella recordase un detalle como ese.

—¿En serio? —Preguntó incrédula.

—Así es, Darcy —le contestó, sin poder evitar formar una leve sonrisa —, tu madre tiene razón, pero me sorprende que ella recuerde un detalle como ese.

—Qué lástima, tenemos buenos vinos —dijo Darcy con naturalidad.

Betty agradeció internamente que su hija no prestase atención al reciente comentario de su ex – pareja, lo miró de manera breve y comprobó que sus ojos oscuros se encontraban fijos en ella, apartó la mirada en menos de un santiamén deseando con toda su alma que esa maldita cena acabase pronto.

—Pero bueno —retomó el educador —, siempre podemos romper las reglas y hacer una excepción, más aun tratándose de una ocasión tan especial como ésta. Y de paso, quería tomar la oportunidad para agradecer la grata invitación, estoy muy contento de estar aquí.

—Nosotras también estamos muy contentas de que estés acá.

Darcy miró de reojo a su madre, quien se había quedado en completo silencio y sin prestar mayor atención a la gratitud del profesor. La chocó de forma sutil con su cadera haciendo que ésta le mirase instantáneamente.

—¿Verdad, mamá?

—Sí, claro…—se apresuró en responder —. Creo que deberíamos pasar a la mesa.

Sin esperar una respuesta por parte de sus interlocutores, la mujer comenzó a caminar hacia el comedor.

—Sí, tienes razón. Bruce, siéntate aquí. —Con su dedo, Darcy apuntó hacia una silla en específico y Betty maldijo que se encontrase al lado de la suya —, espero que la comida japonesa sea de tu agrado, aunque, si lo pienso mejor, debí habérselo preguntado antes a mamá, ya que ella te conoce mucho mejor.

La aludida se vio en obligación de ignorar esas palabras, sólo se dedicó a tomar la jarra con agua y a depositar un poco del líquido sobre un vaso. Tenía que aceptarlo, era la primera vez que se sentía tan nerviosa e incómoda dentro de su propia casa.

—Descuida —la tranquilizó Bruce —, si me gusta.

.

* * *

.

¿Quién demonios se suponía que era ese sujeto llamado Laufey? Esa interrogante se había negado a salir de su mente.

Durante las dos últimas horas, Loki estuvo navegando en internet con la vaga esperanza de encontrar información de aquel tipo, pero teniendo su nombre como único dato, era imposible que diera certeramente con su paradero… aunque siendo franco, dudaba que en el mundo entero existiese otro hombre con un apelativo tan peculiar como ese, pero en la amplitud de internet todo podía darse, y prefería ser precavido antes de caer en posibles errores o malos entendidos.

No era propio de él darse por vencido, pero de momento no tenía otra salida más que aceptar y reconocer que Sigyn era la vía más fiable que poseía para llegar hacia Laufey. Soltó el aire con pesadez, en tanto bajaba la pantalla de su laptop y lo apartaba hacia un lado, dejó caer su espalda sobre la cama y cerró los ojos percibiendo su cuerpo más cansado que de costumbre, al punto en que ni siquiera se sentía capaz de ponerse el pijama.

Tres golpes sobre la puerta fueron suficientes para acabar con su tranquilidad, se llevó una mano al rostro negándose a responder al llamado, no le apetecía charlar con su madre, mucho menos con su hermano y sabía bien que la intrusa no se molestaba en acercarse más de la cuenta a su habitación, por ende, ella no podía ser la responsable de interrumpir su intimidad. Cuando los toques sobre la madera volvieron a manifestarse de manera torpe y poco sutil, Loki supo inmediatamente que se trataba de Thor.

Sin inmutarse en lo más mínimo, acomodó su cabeza sobre el almohadón más cercano y volvió a cerrar los ojos sin tener intenciones de recibirlo en su alcoba.

—¿Puedo pasar? —Preguntó el rubio, el tiempo en que interrumpía en la estancia haciendo que automáticamente su interrogante fuesen palabras carentes de sentido.

Loki abrió los ojos y en respuesta levantó una ceja de manera sarcástica.

—Iba a responder que no, pero de todos modos ya estás dentro…

Acostumbrado a recibir esa clase de trato por parte de su hermano menor, se introdujo en aquella habitación tan diferente a la suya, pues siempre se encontraba limpia y ordenada, no le dio mayor importancia y cerró la puerta, necesitaba platicar con él en privado.

—Solo te quería hacer una pregunta… —el de orbes verdes hizo un gesto con su mano incitándolo a que hablase pronto —. ¿Qué opinas de Jane Foster?

Los labios de Loki se curvaron en una media sonrisa burlona.

—Obviamente que te la quieres llevar a la cama —contestó con rotunda obviedad.

—Estoy hablando en serio.

—También yo.

Si Thor no se sintiera confuso y no necesitase recibir con urgencia un consejo de su parte, ya hubiese optado por golpearlo, no estaba de humor para soportar las burlas de Loki, ya tenía suficiente con el mal carácter de Sif, quien por cierto, aún continuaba enfada con él por el simple hecho de haberle visto platicar con Jane Foster, y era precisamente esta última la que se negaba a salir de su cabeza, sin mencionar que cuando la tenía cerca se ponía excesivamente nervioso, pues podría jurar que ella lo observaba a menudo.

—Bueno —retomó el diálogo —, de todas formas esa no es una respuesta válida para mi pregunta.

—¿Por qué no? —Le cuestionó serio —. Ni siquiera diste una negativa a lo que respondí, pero da igual, no la conozco, y si es amiga de la intrusa, no sé, supongo que es igual que ella.

—No lo creo —musitó, negando con la cabeza, el rubio estaba seguro de que Jane Foster y Pepper eran muy diferentes una con la otra —; son distintas, es decir, ninguna es mejor que la otra, pero…

—¿Ya te acostaste con Sif? —Le interrumpió Loki, bastante interesado.

—¿Por qué lo preguntas?

La respuesta era no, pero Thor no pensaba decirla. Si no había pasado a la siguiente etapa con Sif no era precisamente porque no quisiera hacerlo, llevaba cerca de un año de relación con la muchacha y quizás un poco más, no lo sabía con certeza, pero, cada vez que estaba con su novia y las caricias comenzaban a subir de nivel, Sif lo detenía argumentando que aún no se encontraba preparada para dar ese paso, y él tan solo respetaba aquello.

—Mmm… lo pregunto porque sería un buen motivo para que haya dejado de interesarte tan rápido.

—No estoy con mi novia sólo por ese propósito, no hables tonterías —espetó indignado.

—Si no te agradarán mis respuestas, entonces no vengas a preguntar estupideces.

—Cambiando de tema. —Loki rodó los ojos, ¿por qué a Thor se le antojaba platicar precisamente cuando él sólo tenía deseos de dormir? —. Me puedes explicar, ¿qué está pasando entre Sigyn y tú? ¿Te la estás ligando? Es que no entiendo nada.

—No es novedad, Thor, tú nunca entiendes nada.

—Loki… —murmuró el rubio con reproche.

—No, entre esa rubia tonta y yo no sucede nada, solamente se trata de un acuerdo, algo que nos conviene a ambos —explicó, sin tener mucho interés en seguir charlando.

—Sigo sin entender, ¿de qué acuerdo estás hablando?

El de cabellera negra se levantó bruscamente de la cama, su paciencia había llegado al límite, no tenía por qué darle explicaciones a nadie de lo que tenía en mente respecto a Sigyn, muchísimo menos a Thor. Caminó con pasos pesados hacia la puerta, giró el pomo y no titubeó en abrirla.

—Yo con mis asuntos, y tú con los tuyos. —Loki giró su cabeza en dirección al pasillo y Thor no demoró en comprender que debía salir pronto de ahí —. Ahora, si no te molesta…

.

* * *

.

Su boca se había abierto sólo para lo necesario, es decir, para comer y responder con pocas palabras a las preguntas puntuales que su hija le dirigía. Al menos agradecía que Bruce no hubiese manifestado la desfachatez de incomodarla con alguno de sus clásicos comentarios fuera de lugar.

Darcy por su parte se sentía estupenda, Banner relató varias anécdotas relacionas a su adolescencia, entre otra infinidad de temáticas interesantes, y él parecía muy a gusto en compañía de ambas. Lo único que no encajaba dentro de toda la perfección de la cena, era el silencio que repentinamente tomó posesión de su madre, parecía pensativa, ausente e incluso irritada, ¿acaso se enfadó porque invitó a Bruce sin decirle nada? Honestamente no creía que se tratara de eso, sin mencionar que eran viejos conocidos, tal vez sólo había tenido un mal día en la tienda, quizás el postre la animaría un poco, estaba segurísima de que le encantaría puesto que era uno de sus preferidos. Se levantó de la silla anunciando que iría por ellos y que regresaría en breve.

El profesor de ciencias echó un vistazo raudo a los pequeños cuadros colgados en la pared, sólo habían fotografías de Betty junto a Darcy, en esa casa no existían indicios de que un hombre la hubiese habitado ¿en dónde estaba el padre de la chica? ¿Y… quién era?

Se percató de que se encontraba a solas con la de apellido Ross, quien con delicadeza, cogió una copa transparente que se encontraba junto a su plato, para llevársela a los labios y beber sin mucho entusiasmo un sorbo de vino tinto.

—Ha sido una noche muy agradable —comentó Bruce.

Creía que el silencio era demasiado incómodo como para tener que soportarlo más tiempo, y claramente Betty no sería quien optase por terminarlo. Se desconcertó cuando la vio sonreír de manera irónica y nada afable, incluso percibió un leve escalofrío recorrer su espalda, al recibir una mirada inexpresiva de su parte. Ni rastros de la Betty que había conocido, esa mujer que tenía al lado, simplemente parecía otra.

—Te agradezco mucho esta invitación —complementó, sólo para dar por terminada la anterior oración.

—Si supieras lo que realmente estoy pensando, créeme que no estarías diciendo eso.

—¿A qué te refieres? —Cuestionó confundido.

—Después hablamos, aquí no —siseó, mientras se aseguraba de que su hija no escuchase nada.

—Entiendo que no quieras que Darcy se entere de lo que pasó entre nosotros, pero como tú misma dijiste, somos adultos y lo podemos manejar bien.

Betty lo fulminó con la mirada, en tanto dejaba la copa con vino sobre la mesa.

—Ya basta, Bruce, fue suficiente…

—No me pidas eso cuando eres tú la que está manipulando a su propia hija para invitarme a cenar —argumentó, visiblemente consternado.

Y eso fue todo lo que Ross necesitó para comprender las extrañas actitudes de Darcy, lo que no entendía, era esa especie de capricho que tenía la muchacha por mantener a Bruce cerca de ambas, y no quería pensar que aquello se debía a la ausencia de una figura paterna en su vida. Más allá de que Darcy hubiese confabulado ese plan utilizándolos a su completo antojo, le sorprendía y al mismo tiempo enfadaba que Banner, siendo un hombre excepcionalmente astuto, hubiese caído en un engaño como ese.

—No tienes ni la menor idea de lo que estás diciendo —masculló enrabiada —, si Darcy te dijo que yo te había invitado a cenar, permíteme informarte que es completamente falso… ¡Yo jamás te habría invitado a mi casa!

Sin percatarse de que había elevado escandalosamente su tono de voz, Betty terminó por mover un brazo de manera brusca, botando en el proceso, la copa con vino que estaba junto a su plato, la blancura del mantel no tardó en corromperse con el espeso color oscuro del líquido, que a velocidad angustiosa comenzó a escurrirse encima de la mesa.

Bruce guardó silencio, procesando en su mente todo lo que acababa de pasar, y no discernía con exactitud si lo que más le afectaba, era el hecho de haber sido engañado por una adolescente o recibir aquellas palabras hirientes por parte de la mujer que tenía a unos pocos centímetros de distancia.

—¿Pasó algo? —Preguntó Darcy, apareciendo en escena y notando de inmediato lo que había ocurrido con la copa. Betty no respondió, pues se limitó a limpiar la mancha que yacía sobre el mantel, mientras Bruce observaba un punto perdido en la nada misma.

.

* * *

.

—Buenas noches, quisiera comunicarme con Irina Romanoff por favor, sí, en el apartamento quinientos dos, por supuesto, yo espero.

Nick Fury esperó pacientemente a que la recepcionista del edificio le diera una respuesta. Habían transcurrido más de tres semanas desde la última vez que tuvieron noticias sobre Irina, la madre de Natasha, personalmente comprendía que el trabajo podía tornarse un vía crucis absorbente y estresante, pero aquello jamás sería justificación válida para sobreponer sus obligaciones laborales por encima de las que le correspondían como madre, ella parecía olvidarse de que tenía una hija adolescente en el otro lado del mundo. O al menos eso creía el director de la preparatoria, y aunque la pelirroja no lo dijera, era evidente que también lo pensaba de esa manera.

La voz de la mujer con marcado acento ruso, volvió a manifestarse desde el otro lado de la línea, en cuanto Fury oyó la respuesta que le entregó, la decepción no tardó en tomar posesión de su semblante.

—Claro, entiendo… solamente dígale que llamó su cuñado desde Nueva York. Buenas noches.

Puso fin a la llamada sin percatarse de que su sobrina había estado en la sala todo el tiempo. Se quedó pensativo intentando comprender a la hermana de su esposa, ¿cómo era posible que mostrase más interés por un empleo que por su propia hija? La que por cierto, era una muchacha excepcional, que no merecía recibir tal desprecio, pues era mucho más valiosa que el simple hecho de obtener una acaudalada remuneración.

—¿Mamá no estaba, verdad?

Giró la cabeza para clavar su único ojo en la figura de la joven, quien permanecía cruzada de brazos mirándolo fijamente desde atrás del sofá.

—Ah… Natasha —trató de no oírse sorprendido. Pero en el fondo sí lo estaba —Emm no, lamentablemente Irina no se encontraba en su apartamento, tuvo que resolver algunos asuntos laborales.

La joven se sentó a su lado, sin manifestar ningún ápice de tristeza, el haber escuchado esa respuesta durante sus dieciséis años de vida, de cierto modo la había obligado a no desconcertarse ante la falta de interés que demostraba su madre. Se acomodó en el sofá, al tiempo en que formaba una pequeña sonrisa ladeada en su rostro, a veces prefería pensar en el lado positivo de que Irina estuviese lejos, el hecho de extrañarla contribuía a que no acumulase más rabia de la que ya tenía guardada en su interior.

—¿Tú y tía Lena también la extrañan, no?

—Sí, bastante. —Reconoció sincero, pero no quería entrar en más detalles respecto a ese tema, era delicado y no le hacía bien a ninguno de los dos, cambiar el curso de la conversación parecía ser lo más apropiado en esos momentos —. Y ¿por qué Clint se fue tan temprano?

—Porque estoy un poco cansada y me quería ir a dormir pronto.

—Sí, fue un día complicado, para todos…

Ambos asintieron, las palabras del director no hacían más que definir a la perfección, como habían resultado ser las últimas veinticuatro horas de su existencia.

—Tío, yo quería darte las gracias —el hombre comprendió rápidamente que ella se refería al hijo de Rogers —, sé lo difícil que fue para ti, tener que retractarte con lo de Steve.

Y no se equivocaba, si existía una característica que pudiera definirlo en una palabra, esa definitivamente era _orgullo_. Siendo un líder innato, con facilidad para dictaminar normas y hacer que los demás las acatasen al pie de la letra, le era increíblemente difícil retractarse de una decisión, pese a ser consciente de que en ocasiones podría estar tomando una resolución errónea.

—Bueno —inició, con un leve suspiro —, no me dejaste muchas alternativas. Supongo que has aprendido de mí, tienes tus ideas muy fijas y luchas por ellas, eso está bien.

No pudo evitar sorprenderse cuando la muchacha lo rodeó con sus brazos, no es como si Natasha nunca antes lo hubiese abrazado, era sólo que… ya había olvidado lo bien que se sentía, y en estricto rigor, la joven no era precisamente alguien que demostrara el cariño que profesaba por los demás mediante manifestaciones físicas, bueno, él tampoco lo era.

—En serio que no miento cuando digo que eres el mejor tío del mundo. Muchas gracias, por esto y por todo lo que haces por mí. Y aunque no lo diga siempre, ni sea muy demostrativa, quiero que sepas que te quiero mucho. —Sonrió sincera, en tanto se separaba un poco, depositó un beso suave sobre su mejilla y luego volvió a ponerse de pie —. Buenas noches.

—Buenas noches, Natasha —musitó.

—No te vayas a la cama tan tarde si no quieres que mi tía te regañe.

Negó con la cabeza, mientras reía por lo bajo, tan joven y ya dándole ordenes, «como todas las mujeres» pensó divertido.

.

* * *

.

Darcy se vio en obligación de exigir nuevamente una respuesta, el silencio de ambos adultos comenzaba a fastidiarla, pero sobre todo a inquietarla. Bruce enfocó sus pupilas en Betty, y ésta únicamente se dignó a ignorarlo, no parecía demostrar en lo más mínimo la intención de hablar, tan sólo continuó concentrada en la tarea de evitar a toda costa que la mancha de vino se expandiera sobre la tela de su mantel.

—No pasa nada —contestó Banner, la chica de anteojos le miró escéptica —, todo está bien, Darcy.

No muy convencida de la respuesta que recibió por parte de su profesor, dejó a un lado aquellos postres que cargaba sobre una bandeja plateada. Frunció el ceño ligeramente, y en búsqueda de alguna explicación más lógica, dirigió sus orbes azules hacia los de su madre, la aludida le devolvió la mirada sin saber realmente qué decir.

—¿No estaban discutiendo, verdad?

Betty sonrió nerviosa, poniendo en práctica toda su capacidad de improvisación.

—¿Por qué habríamos de discutir? —Le inquirió, fingiéndose tranquila —. Lo que sucede es que me duele la cabeza, tú sabes que cuando eso pasa, me pongo torpe y bueno, terminé botando la copa… además mañana tengo un día muy complejo en la tienda, creo que estoy estresada.

—Sí, yo también tengo un día bastante pesado mañana —añadió Bruce. A esas alturas de la noche, ya era imposible que su exasperación no se hiciera notar, se levantó de la silla teniendo como único objetivo en la mente el retirarse de ahí —. Disculpen, pero se me hizo tarde y debo irme, gracias por la cena.

—¡Pero… ni siquiera has probado el postre! —Le reprochó la joven.

—Lo dejamos para otro día —sentenció secamente.

Darcy le miró dolida, no entendía qué demonios había ocurrido, ¿por qué de pronto la miraba con rabia y le hablaba tan duro? El hombre experto en ciencias pasó por su lado murmurando un frío «Buenas noches» y sin esperar alguna respuesta por parte de ambas, comenzó a caminar hacia la salida. La castaña escuchó la puerta cerrarse, sintiendo al mismo tiempo como Bruce se escapaba de sus manos una vez más.

—¿Mamá me puedes explicar qué fue lo que pasó?

La mayor se encogió de hombros, con Bruce fuera de su casa, sentía que ya podía volver a relajarse.

—Ya te lo expliqué, Darcy —retomó con serenidad —, a mí me duele la cabeza, los dos tenemos responsabilidades, y ya es bastante tarde.

—Pero la estábamos pasando tan bien —expresó con tristeza. Procedió a sentarse en la silla que Bruce había utilizado, mientras miraba con nostalgia el postre que su invitado jamás llegó a probar —, ni siquiera se comió el mousse de frutilla que preparé…

—Bueno, él se lo pierde, yo sí quiero uno.

Betty tomó una porción y con gusto se llevó un trocito del postre a la boca. Estaba delicioso.

—Pensé que no te gustaba comer cuando te sentías mal —espetó Darcy.

.

* * *

.

Pese a dejar a Loki sin argumentos para debatir, Sigyn no se sentía del todo victoriosa, fingió en frente del chico que estaba muy segura de lo que hacía, pero en el fondo no era así y eso se debía a dos grandes factores. El primero de ellos, se relacionaba directamente con el misterioso Laufey, era cierto que el tipo había trabajado con su padre, pero Sigyn no tenía a su completa disposición la información que tanto presumió, sabía que ésta debía encontrarse de manera certera en los registros de la Empresa de su padre, y a pesar de que se había esforzado por obtener datos personales de aquel sujeto, no pudo conseguir nada más que un informe del departamento de logística, explicando que habían ocurrido operaciones deshonestas en cuanto a las negociaciones efectuadas por parte de Laufey, lo único que la rubia comprendió fue que ese presunto acuerdo laboral resultó ser un soberano fracaso, porque al parecer nunca llegó a concretarse.

De todos modos, con ese documento podía tener dominado al hijo de Frigga durante algún tiempo.

Y con respecto al segundo motivo, Sigyn sólo podía resumirlo al pronunciar el nombre de Loki, quien de pronto se había transformado en alguien demasiado relevante y necesario para su existencia, debía reconocer que hasta cierto punto le gustaba discutir y estar con él.

A veces quería decirle tantas cosas, pero cuando lo tenía de frente con esa maldita sonrisa arrogante y extrañamente atractiva, era imposible formular premisas razonables. Tal vez por eso él la consideraba una idiota, y sinceramente quería que esa visión cambiase. Pues si tenía alguna esperanza de estar a su altura, tendría que esforzarse por ser capaz de abordarlo cada vez que se presentara una oportunidad, y qué mejor manera de empezar que yendo a estudiar a su casa esa tarde. Negó con la cabeza sorprendida por el rumbo que estaban tomando sus pensamientos, había ignorado por entero al verdadero motivo que la condujo a proponer aquella junta de estudios, y ese definitivamente no era dirigirse a su casa para demostrarle que no era una tonta, ¿en qué diablos estaba pensando? Además… no tenía por qué interesarle la opinión de Loki. «Pero te interesa y mucho» Maldición, cómo detestaba cuando su fuero interno se manifestaba.

Decidió dejar de atormentarse con tantas cavilaciones, de todas formas no iban a conducirla a nada muy ameno, mucho menos si Loki continuaba en el interior de su cabeza.

Miró la hora en su iPhone comprobando que la clase de literatura comenzaría en breves minutos, y no estaba en condiciones de permitirse llegar retrasada, ya contaba con un registro de cinco atrasos consecutivos y realmente no era algo de lo que se sintiera orgullosa. Abrió de manera rápida su casillero, tomando el libro que utilizaría, pero una hoja —que obviamente ella no había puesto ahí —, llamó su atención de inmediato.

Sigyn abrió con torpeza aquel papel que se encontraba doblado por la mitad, y al leerlo, se vio en obligación de ahogar un grito mientras se estremecía de pies a cabeza.

**«Sé lo que hiciste con los alumnos expulsados»**

Con exagerada velocidad, la chica arrugó la hoja metiéndola dentro de su bolso, y sin mirar lo que estaba haciendo, empujó la pequeña puerta metálica de su casillero provocando que ésta emitiera un chirrido al cerrarse. Se llevó una mano a la frente para luego desplazarla hacia su cabellera rubia, ¿qué estaba pasando? ¿Quién la estaba atormentando de esa manera tan cruel?

.

* * *

.

Coulson bufó por lo bajo, estaba harto de tener que repetirle a esos chicos que los pasillos del instituto no estaban hechos para que ellos conversaran, para eso tenían los parques cercanos a la escuela o cualquier otro lado. Entornó los ojos con fastidio al ver al alumno Stark charlando con absoluta libertad, eso sólo significaba que tendría que armarse de paciencia para soportar la tradicional desobediencia del adolescente, ante cualquier orden que le impusiera.

—No quiero grupos en los pasillos —dijo con voz firme. Los jóvenes le miraron indiferentes —. ¡Todo el mundo vaya al patio!

Cada vez que alzaba la voz, los alumnos obedecían de manera instantánea, aunque claro, eso nunca era suficiente para intimidar al millonario, quien completamente despreocupado, continuó platicando con Steve Rogers sobre todas las cosas que habían sucedido en su ausencia.

—Stark, eso también iba dirigido hacia usted —musitó, en tanto se le acercaba.

Steve prefirió obedecer antes de que Phil lo regañase a él también, así que se alejó un poco y decidió esperar a que Tony refutase con algo estúpido a la orden del inspector, sabía que para su compañero era técnicamente irresistible el no fastidiarlo.

—Pero si no estamos haciendo nada malo, jefe…

—¡Cómo que jefe! —Espetó indignado, ese chico no tenía límites, era capaz de utilizar sus expresiones informales con cualquier persona, sin importarle la edad que tuviera, mucho menos si se trataba de alguien a quien le debiera respeto —. ¿Así es cómo usted se dirige al inspector de la escuela?

Por primera vez en su vida, Tony no había tenido intenciones de tomarle el pelo, tampoco pensó que esa expresión insignificante le molestaría tanto, de todas maneras no le importaba, tenía experiencia en apaciguar a Coulson.

Pasó su brazo por los hombros del mayor, en un gesto de camaradería y confianza.

—Pero suena bonito, ¿no? Imagina… «Phil Coulson, nuevo director de la Preparatoria S.H.I.E.L.D» El jefe soberano.

El inspector no pudo evitar caer en la tentación de imaginar aquella fantasía, llegar a ocupar el puesto del señor Fury sería todo un honor, miró al muchacho alzando ambas cejas.

—¿Usted cree que eso sería posible, Stark? —inquirió ilusionado.

—¡Claro que sí! —Afirmó fingiéndose seguro —. Aunque sería sorpresivo que de inspector ordinario pasaras a ser el gran director de la prestigiosa preparato…

—¡Ya cierre la boca y déjese de hablar tantas tonterías! —Lo interrumpió, sintiéndose ofendido y a la vez estúpido, sólo a él se le ocurría creer en las palabras de un bromista como aquél — ¡Todo el mundo al patio, ahora! ¡Al sector que por sexo les corresponde, rápido!

En cuanto terminó la primera clase del día, Natasha y Pepper se aventuraron a disfrutar del ansiado recreo, la pelirroja sólo quería encontrarse con Steve para culminar la conversación inconclusa que habían dejado la noche anterior, sin embargo, debía procurar hacerlo de manera discreta, con Clint dando vueltas por ahí, era demasiado arriesgado realizarlo en público, pero conocía esa escuela como si se tratara de su propia casa, y ya tenía en mente un buen lugar para poder estar a solas con él.

Por eso no dejó pasar la oportunidad de iniciar su plan cuando lo vio en el pasillo, apoyado en una muralla, con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho y al parecer en espera de que Tony dejase de discutir con Coulson.

—Pepper, ¿puedes distraer a Coulson un rato?

La aludida ladeó el rostro con curiosidad, no entendiendo por qué de pronto Natasha tenía esa actitud de absoluta discreción.

—Está bien —aceptó, en tanto su rostro adquiría una expresión de ligera curiosidad —, pero… ¿para qué?

—Después te explico. —Se apresuró a decir.

No había tiempo para explicarle en detalle que pretendía llevarse a Steve sin que nadie lo notase, si no distraían a Coulson en ese instante, probablemente no tendría otra ocasión de hacerlo.

—¡Ay qué misteriosa! —se quejó Potts.

—Por favor… —La de apellido Romanoff juntó ambas palmas de sus manos formando un gesto de imploración, en tanto echaba un vistazo rápido hacia Steve.

Los orbes de Pepper no demoraron en seguir la dirección que tomaron las pupilas de su amiga, y entonces captó a lo que ella se refería.

—Nat, eres tremenda…

Sin decir nada más, Pepper se acercó hacia el lugar en donde estaban Tony y el inspector, caminó casualmente por ahí, hasta que fingió tropezarse y apoyarse sobre Phil para no caer al piso, eso provocó que automáticamente los dos dejasen de platicar y le dedicaran una mirada repleta de extrañeza.

—¡Perdón! Perdón…no quise empujarlo, es que… ¡Oh que vergüenza soy tan torpe! —Exclamó, dramatizando una mueca de dolor y a juzgar por el ademán de preocupación que se dibujó en la cara del inspector, Pepper supo que su técnica no había fallado —, creo que me produje una lesión, aquí en mi tobillo…

—Yo la ayudo —se ofreció Tony, mientras se acercaba a ella.

A diferencia de Coulson, el chico con fama de playboy no se tragó ni por un segundo la excusa de la chica, sabía que estaba mintiendo, no le interesaba saber el motivo de la mentira, pero era evidente que Pepper no tenía experiencia fingiendo, y necesitaba una mano para salir victoriosa de su falsa actuación.

—¿Puedes caminar? —Le preguntó guiñándole un ojo, la joven no supo cómo interpretar ese gesto, pero estaba casi segura de que debía responder con un «no»

—Aléjese, Stark… —Le advirtió el mayor. Tony no le hizo caso y continuó concentrado en atender la supuesta lesión de su amiga. Coulson casi sufre un paro cardiaco al ver las manos del muchacho posarse sobre la cintura de la adolescente —. No, no la toque… le dije que no.

Pepper negó con la cabeza, pero era demasiado tarde para arrepentirse. Tuvo que esforzarse por no mostrarse sorprendida cuando Tony la cargó en sus brazos de forma galante y delicada.

—¡Bájela! —Demandó Phil, pero su desconcierto aumentó aún más cuando el joven filántropo se echó a correr con su compañera entre los brazos — ¡Alumno deténgase!

Los estudiantes que transitaban por ese sector miraron divertidos la escena, y las carcajadas sonaron a coro al contemplar como el inspector comenzó a correr tras ellos. Steve tenía una ceja arqueada y sus labios levemente separados, no comprendía en lo más mínimo lo que acababa de ocurrir, mas eso cambió al escuchar lo que Natasha dijo.

—Steve, necesitamos hablar.

Y asumió que toda esa especie de show, había sido parte de un plan. Frunció el entrecejo, no le gustaba que ella se arriesgara de esa manera, menos si sus amigos entraban en juego.

—Lo sé, Nat, pero Coulson nos puede descubrir —murmuró, asegurándose de que nadie los estuviese mirando —, sería mejor que lo hiciéramos después de clases, para no tener más problemas.

—Tranquilo… —profirió, tomándole por la mano y guiándolo hacia un camino —, conozco un buen lugar en donde podemos platicar sin que nadie nos vea.

.

* * *

.

Cada vez que Natasha lo tomaba de la mano encaminándolo hacia algún sitio, su lado racional parecía extinguirse en su totalidad, sus piernas adquirían automovimiento y tan sólo era capaz de seguir los pasos que la pelirroja le indicaba.

Steve nunca había pisado los suelos que en ese instante sostenían su peso, ni advirtió el momento exacto en que los salones fueron desapareciendo a su alrededor, de pronto se vio rodeado por un montón de mesas y sillas descompuestas, a primera vista, ese lugar no aparentaba ser un sitio muy acogedor, además del inmueble en mal estado, otros objetos, cuya descripción más adecuada era «chatarra» permanecían apilados allí, repletos de polvo y telarañas. Pero todo lo malo se vía opacado por el agradable silencio que reinaba en aquella zona. Existía tranquilidad, y eso era suficiente para Steve.

La sobrina de Fury tomó asiento sobre una mesa de figura rectangular, que pese a ser desechada, no se encontraba en mal estado. Steve giró sobre sus propios pasos en tanto sus ojos analizaban cada rincón de aquel espacio.

—¿Estás segura de que nadie nos descubrirá acá? —Le preguntó, sintiéndose dudoso.

—No te preocupes, nadie viene aquí… ni Coulson, ni ningún profesor. Quizás podría venir tu papá —meditó, recordando que el señor Joseph sí tenía consciencia de la existencia del lugar —, pero no creo que él nos delate, ¿o si?

—No, por supuesto que no.

—Este era un patio muy lindo antes —comenzó a explicar, ganándose rápidamente el interés de su interlocutor —, cuando era pequeña, escapaba de clases y me escondía aquí, le escribía cartas a mi madre para enviárselas a Rusia. También le hacía dibujos a mi tío, dibujos que por cierto, jamás ha tirado a la basura, están todos, sin excepciones, guardados en una carpeta que tiene en su despacho. ¿Sabes? Él no es tan frío como todos creen que es.

—Lo sé… él no es una mala persona, solo le hace falta ser más tolerante y empático. —Contestó con honestidad —. Y ¿qué pasó con este sitio? ¿Por qué terminó así?

—Mi tío hizo algunas ampliaciones, y bueno, así quedó.

—Al parecer no le agradaba mucho. —Articuló el rubio, mientras se sentaba a un lado de la chica.

—Si le agradaba —aclaró convencida —, es sólo que… hizo lo que tenía que hacer, además él no es muy sentimental, bueno conmigo sí lo es, pero con lo demás no, mucho menos con lo material. De todos modos, siempre he tenido deseos de que este patio vuela a ser lo que era antes, quizás algún día me anime y pueda hacer algo para repararlo.

Steve sólo había procesado un mínimo porcentaje de la reciente explicación que Natasha le entregó, su mente estaba completamente distraída en contemplar los movimientos que realizaban sus labios al conversar, eran hipnóticos y los deseaba demasiado como para ignorarlos.

Era un hecho, le gustaba cada centímetro de esa pelirroja. Todo en ella era perfecto.

—¿Y… Por qué estamos aquí? —Se atrevió a preguntar. Sonrió nervioso —. Después de todo lo que ha pasado, es un tanto arriesgado, ¿no?

—Mmm… no creo que sea más arriesgado que entrar por mi ventana a altas horas de la noche. —Acertó a decir, provocando que las mejillas de Steve se prendieran un poco, ambos se miraron con complicidad liberando unas cuantas carcajadas —. Además, ayer no pudimos terminar de conversar.

—Sí, es verdad. —Steve se acomodó para quedar de frente a ella, la miró serio, pero a la vez tranquilo —. Ayer… yo te hice una pregunta.

—Así es —asintió con evidente desazón —, precisamente para eso te traje hasta acá, para responder esa pregunta.

Era consciente de que lo que estaba a segundos de realizar no era correcto, ni ético, pero lo que sentía en esos momentos era tan real y natural, que solamente quería ser sincera consigo misma, ya no deseaba continuar reprimiéndose por el hecho de no ser una persona "amorosamente libre". Tenía que enfrentarlo, ser valiente y dar el primer paso, partiendo por aceptar los sentimientos que profesaba hacia Steve.

—Tú… tú claramente no eres cualquier persona para mí y…—tragó saliva pesadamente al sentirse abordada por la mirada vehemente de Steve —. Me gustas, Steve, me gustas mucho.

Finalmente Steve ya no pudo continuar conteniéndose por más tiempo, al menos no después de oír eso. Alargó su mano hasta llegar a la mejilla de Natasha, quien no se movió, manteniendo cálidamente el contacto.

Debía aceptar que llevaba días fantaseando con ese momento, el tenerla ahí, solo para él y a segundos de besarla lo estaba volviendo loco. Se arrimó a ella con su objetivo fijo en la mente, sin dar cabida a las consecuencias que eso acarrearía. No le importaba, no estaba pensando, sólo estaba sintiendo y actuando. Natasha cerró los ojos al sentir la exquisita presión de los labios de Steve sobre los suyos, el contacto comenzó despacio y suave para tornarse drásticamente pasional y excitante, sus manos bajaron hacia su cintura provocando un placentero escalofrío en la piel de la joven, y una indescifrable sensación de ardor encima de sus propias extremidades.

.

* * *

.

_**En el Próximo capítulo**_

—No entiendo a qué te refieres… —respondió Frigga.

Odiaba cuando Nick comenzaba con sus misterios, sinceramente no entendía cuál era ese afán que tenía por hablar todo el tiempo de manera indirecta.

El director por su parte, le dedicó una mirada de pocos amigos, estaba harto de tener esa conversación con su amiga. Echó la espalda hacia atrás, apoyándola sobre el cómodo respaldo acolchado de su silla.

—No te hagas la desentendida conmigo, no funcionará.

—Y tú no te intentes pasar de listo —refutó enfadada, pues no mentía, en serio no sabía hacia dónde quería llegar Fury con todo eso —, créeme que es muy difícil comprender de qué hablas.

—Loki vino a mi despacho hace unos días.

—¿Y qué con eso? —preguntó, aún más confundida de lo que ya estaba.

—Él quería que le otorgara información sobre aquello que tú y Odín le ocultan…

.

* * *

**.**

**Respuesta a los reviews sin cuenta ñ_ñ**

**Micaela: **Mi querida Micaela, te extrañé, espero no ausentarme tanto otra vez. En fin, sé que fue hace mucho XD pero espero que hayas disfrutado tus vacaciones. Me alegra mucho que el cap pasado haya sido tu favorito la verdad es que yo también disfruté bastante al escribirlo jajajajaja hay una fila larga de lectores que odian al Clint de mi fic, ¿te quieres unir? jajajajaj Yo lo amo, ¿es que acaso nadie piensa en que le están montando unos cuernos más grandes que una montaña? XD Tony es un loquillo, siempre lo diré jajajajaja y ¡vamos! Que es Iron – Man no se nos iba a morir así de fácil. Mmm te confesaré que a mí sí me gustó un profesor *se sonroja* pero no le digas a nadie jajajajajajaj así que en parte, puedo decir que entiendo a Darcy. Claro, yo te lo digo, el año pasado pasó…..*Ary fue abducida por los extraterrestres* Nah pero hablando en serio, pronto daré más pistas para que cada uno saque sus propias conclusiones sobre lo que pasó el año pasado con esos alumnos. Y sí he visto los trailers creo que más de cinco veces cada uno ajajjajajaja no en el comic Natasha ha tenido relaciones con Clint y con Bucky (El soldado de invierno) y varios más XD pero no estoy segura si ha estado con Bruce, por eso encuentro una mierda que en el universo cinematográfico vengan y la junten con Hulk, así que ven aquí y llora conmigo u_u Se ha dicho tanto respecto a Spider – Man que ya no se ni qué creer, pero el sensual Dylan dijo hace poco que nadie se había comunicado con él como para interpretar al arácnido. ¡Diablos! te escribí un testamento jajajajaja. Muchos besitos y gracias por comentar.

**Nana: **Hola y bienvenida a este extraño fic jajajajajaj gracias por dejarme un review, lo agradezco mucho. Quizás empleé mal el término XD pero cuando dije eso de que Bruce y Natasha serían pareja canon, me refería a las pelis, no a los cómics, sé que Nat y Bucky son canon en el cómic y Oh por Dios, me encantan esos dos, y hablando del sensual soldadito de invierno, he de admitir que me encanta mucho el personaje y cof cof Sebastian Stan también cof cof, y ¡adivina! Bucky si saldrá en este fic, y no falta mucho para eso. Gracias por todos los halagos, espero que sigamos en contacto, saludos Nana.

**La Caprichosa: **Hola linda, y gracias por el hermoso comentario, me emocionó que dijeras que era la mejor historia que habías leído, aunque fuese por ese día *llora* en serio, gracias. Y sí, Natasha con Steve también son una de mis parejas favoritas, lástima que en las pelis no podamos ver mucho de ellos, si tan sólo los guionistas admitieran que se ven hermosos como pareja, todo sería más fácil ajjajajaja. ¿Estás en Alemania? ¡Hermoso país, saludos!

**La Floja: **Hola flojita, qué grato es tener noticias tuyas, jajajaja no te disculpes por tardarte, que me haces sentir peor jajajajajaj pues si tú te tardaste ¿qué queda para mí entonces? Somos unas loquillas XD yo me demoré mucho más así que tranquila. Algún día Fury tendrá que decir qué demonios pasó el año pasado, así que tranquila, sólo hay que ser paciente jajajajajaja Estamos iguales, los estudios nos joden la existencia, te entiendo linda :c ¡Y yo igual te extrañé un chorro! ¿Qué te pareció el final de temporada? Jodido Rick, creo que lo amo jajajajaja por cierto, gracias por comentar mi one shot de TWD. Un beso.

_**Espero que nos leamos pronto. Gracias a quienes me siguen en esta historia, sobre todo a esas personitas que me animan mucho al dejarme sus reviews. Disculpen si existe algún fallo ortográfico o algo por el estilo, hoy no tengo animo para corregir, pero ya lo estaré haciendo. Saludos a todos.**_

_**Abrazotes de Oso.**_


	9. No le puedo hacer esto a Clint, ni a ti

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a MARVEL y a Disney © No tengo fines de lucro. **_

_**Este fic sólo se pública en FanFiction y en Wattpad.**_

_**Gracias a: Liz Rogers, JeffHardyWWELover, M Bidden, Micaela (la respuesta a tu review está más abajito) a Mabelen07, a mi persona favorita de FF, mi hermanita linda Vidian, también a mi compatriota muy talentosa y buena onda: Kuchi-San y por supuesto que a mi querida Flojita.**_

* * *

_**N/A: **__Quería recomendarles un espectacular fic llamado __**"Dark Feeling"**__ si les gusta __**Dragon Ball Z**__ y quieren leer sobre Bardock, el padre de Goku y la madre de éste, (Gine) es la mejor opción que podrán encontrar. ¿La razón? Obviamente porque lo escribe mi hermanita __**Vidian**__, una de las mejores escritoras de FanFiction. Pásense a su perfil y léanlo, les gustará mucho._

* * *

_**Capítulo Nueve**_

"_**No le puedo hacer esto a Clint, ni a ti"**_

Se suponía que esa mañana despertaría con una enorme sonrisa encima del rostro, pero la inusual actitud de Bruce provocó que ese pronóstico cambiase por completo. Darcy todavía no conseguía comprender el porqué de su enfado, la cena parecía ir de mil maravillas, los tres estaban disfrutando de un grato momento hasta que repentinamente se derrumbó el buen ambiente que les rodeaba. Cuando regresó con aquellos postres, una copa de vino estaba derramada sobre el mantel y ambos adultos parecían muy tensos. No podía dejar de preguntarse « ¿qué diablos sucedió mientras se ausentó? » Negó con la cabeza, en tanto alejaba esa interrogante de sus pensamientos. Tal vez debía dejar de atormentarse con tantos cuestionamientos, lo mejor sería que tomase la iniciativa de acercarse a Banner y preguntarle directamente si algo le había molestado. Sí, definitivamente eso sería lo más apropiado.

Betty detuvo su automóvil frente a la entrada de la preparatoria, su hija se quitó el cinturón de seguridad para pronto salir de ahí y dirigirse a sus clases, la joven castaña se encontraba completamente perdida en sus cavilaciones, y aquella distracción no pasó desapercibida para su madre, la chica llevó su mano a la manija de la puerta para disponerse a descender del vehículo, pero Betty no tenía en mente dejarla partir tan pronto, todavía debía decirle un par de verdades. Estaba muy molesta por lo sucedido con Bruce, y si existía alguien responsable de que esa incómoda cena se llevara a cabo, ese alguien, sin lugar a dudas era Darcy.

—¿Estás segura de que no tenías nada que estudiar hoy? —Cuestionó seria.

La de anteojos dejó su acción a medio camino, en tanto se volteaba a mirarla.

—Ya te dije que no, en las primeras semanas de clases no hay pruebas ni evaluaciones de ningún tipo.

Ya iban dos veces que su madre le preguntaba lo mismo.

—Ojalá que así sea, porque no quiero que bajes tus calificaciones a causa de problemas conductuales —le advirtió, usando un tono de voz bastante seco y poco amable.

Eso provocó que la muchachita frunciera el ceño, había estado demasiado concentrada en reflexionar sobre su profesor de ciencias, que no fue capaz de notar el mal humor de Amber. Durante las pocas horas que llevaba el día, ya había registrado unas cuatro indirectas ácidas hacia su persona, pero al hallarse con la mente sumergida en otro lado, tan sólo optó por quedarse en silencio y no replicar absolutamente nada.

Se cruzó de brazos, con un leve deje de indignación.

—¿Qué pasa, mamá? Desde que salimos de casa no has parado de lanzarme esos comentarios, sin mencionar que me estás tratando como si fuera una niña pequeña.

—Ese es el problema, Darcy, que muchas veces te comportas como tal. Y créeme que eso me molesta mucho —refutó. A pesar de estar molesta, Betty no se veía ofuscada, muy por el contrario, sólo deseaba que su hija comprendiera de manera pacífica, que su actitud no estaba siendo la que debía manifestar una chica de su edad.

Y la de apellido Lewis no necesitaba que le dieran un sermón al respecto, entendía perfectamente bien los motivos de ese reproche. A su madre no le agradó que invitase a su profesor a casa, y probablemente Bruce se había ido de semejante manera por el mismo motivo. Pero, ¿por qué le molestaba? ¿No se suponía que eran amigos?

Suspiró con agotamiento, fijando ambas pupilas en el semblante serio de su interlocutora.

—¿Es por la comida de anoche, cierto?

—Por supuesto que sí. —Respondió obvia.

Darcy rodó los ojos para después formar un gesto de preocupación, sólo esperaba que Bruce no hubiese recibido un mal trato por parte de su madre, él era inocente.

Volvió a suspirar, lo poco que había conseguido avanzar con Banner se acababa de arruinar, y eso sería muy difícil de reparar. «Rayos» de pronto todos sus progresos con el docente parecían haber retrocedido en acrecentados pasos.

—Sabes muy bien que no tolero que invites gente a casa sin avisarme —continuó Betty. La adolescente se cruzó de brazos, mientras fruncía los labios, tantos regaños y cuestionamientos comenzaban a fastidiarle —, pero parece que eso te importa muy poco.

—¿Qué tiene de malo? —replicó, perdiendo la paciencia —. Tan sólo se trataba de Bruce, mi profesor de ciencias, quien según creí era tu amigo y…

—No importa la persona —la interrumpió —, lo que me molesta es que me hayas pasado a llevar como autoridad, soy yo quien manda en nuestra casa, sólo quiero que lo entiendas.

Darcy se desconcertó en cuanto la oyó pronunciar aquellas palabras, ya no solamente debía soportar el abuso de poder en el interior de su escuela, sino que también se encontraría reprimida dentro de su propio hogar, y no pensaba permitir que ese hecho se concretara, no estaba en sus planes someterse a la voluntad de nadie, mucho menos a la de su madre.

—Lo único que quise fue darte una sorpresa, para que disfrutaras de un agradable momento junto a un viejo amigo, pero veo que me equivoqué —Mintió, a modo de justificación. No podía decirle que había invitado a Bruce para acercarse más a él, eso la enfadaría aún más.

—Darcy, la próxima vez que quieras hacer algo similar por favor avísame… es todo lo que pido. ¿Te parece?

Betty pensó que la charla terminaría en buenos términos, pero cuando la muchacha la fulminó con sus orbes azules, comprendió que se estaba equivocando.

—¿Sabes? ¡Esta conversación ya me hartó! —Espetó la menor, en tanto abría la puerta con brusquedad, tomó su mochila y se dispuso a salir —. Adiós.

Hecha una fiera y dando un portazo, la rebelde chiquilla abandonó el automóvil. Betty cerró con fuerza los ojos al escuchar el estridente sonido que se generó dentro de su auto a causa de la fuerza con la cual Darcy salió, dejándola al mismo tiempo, con la cabeza repleta de dudas y preocupaciones, tenía un mal presentimiento y estaba segura de que la situación empeoraría con el pasar de los días.

.

* * *

.

—No entiendo a qué te refieres… —respondió Frigga.

Odiaba cuando Nick comenzaba con sus misterios, sinceramente no entendía cuál era ese afán que tenía por hablar en todo momento de manera indirecta.

El director por su parte, le dedicó una mirada de pocos amigos, estaba harto de tener aquella conversación. Echó la espalda hacia atrás, apoyándola encima del cómodo respaldo acolchado de su silla.

—No te hagas la desentendida, conmigo no funcionará.

—Y tú no te intentes pasar de listo —refutó enfadada. Pues no mentía, en serio no sabía a dónde quería llegar Fury con todo eso —, créeme que es muy difícil comprender de qué estás hablando.

—Loki vino a mi despacho hace unos días —explicó, yendo directamente al grano.

—¿Y qué con eso? —preguntó, aún más confundida de lo que ya estaba.

—Él quería que le otorgara información sobre aquello que tú y Odín le ocultan…

El rostro de Frigga empalideció violentamente, nunca imaginó que Loki llegase tan lejos con su propósito de conocer la verdad. El hecho de que hubiese acudido a Nick para obtener información, ya era decir demasiado, el chico estaba dispuesto a todo y sería una mentirosa si no reconociera que aquello le causaba pánico, porque sabía que su hijo era capaz de hacer cualquier barbaridad con tal de concretar sus objetivos. Loki era increíblemente obstinado, y no se detendría hasta tener lo que quería.

La rubia tomó asiento en una de las sillas que estaban posicionadas en frente del escritorio, en cuanto el director advirtió el semblante angustioso que se posó sobre el rostro femenino, fue incapaz de no compadecerse por su colega. Ese tema siempre la descolocaba anímicamente, y aunque su intención jamás fue provocar en ella tal tormento, Fury sabía que era necesario profundizar en el asunto.

—No lo entiendo… —dejó salir sincera. Movió la cabeza de lado a lado, negándose rotundamente a aceptar lo que estaba pasando —. ¿Por qué Loki no habla de esto conmigo?

—Frigga, cada vez que Loki intenta hablarte sobre el tema, termina encontrándose con un muro, solo le entregas evasivas, pones fin a la charla de manera abrupta y poco razonable.

La mujer lo miró con sus ojos levemente llorosos, le dolía profundamente reconocer que las palabras de su compañero eran ciertas. Pero en el fondo de su corazón no se arrepentía de guardar la verdad que Loki deseaba conocer, porque simplemente lo hacía por su bien, si él llegaba a descubrir dicho secreto, sufriría… y mucho, incluso más que ella al ocultarlo durante todos esos años.

—Pero, nos tenemos confianza…—aseveró la orientadora. A esas alturas de la charla ya era inevitable que una lágrima no descendiera por su mejilla.

—Loki no está bien —opinó Fury, colocando ambos brazos encima de la superficie de madera —, sé que el chico es extremadamente engreído, siempre aparenta estar bien y fingir que nada le importa, pero eso es sólo un cascarón. Por eso, creo que es tiempo de que él se entere de la verdad, háblale sobre su padre biológico, y cuéntale todo lo que pasó… dile la verdad.

La ex – esposa de Odín se levantó arriscada de la silla, dio un par de pasos dentro del despacho, sin tener sentido ni rumbo en concreto. No podía, no podía hacer eso que Nick le aconsejaba… se estremecía con el simple hecho de imaginar lo que ocurriría si Loki supiera que ni ella ni Odín eran sus verdaderos padres, ni Thor su hermano… Se rompería, el menor de sus hijos se desmoronaría moralmente y Frigga no pensaba permitirlo.

—Nunca lo haré. —sentenció, usando un tono de voz severo.

—Frigga, sé que es difícil, pero él merece conocer su verdad, tú no tienes derecho a negárselo.

Fury dejó su lugar, mientras se ponía de pie y se aproximaba a su amiga, tenía intenciones de abrazarla, pero ella lo frenó realizando un gesto con su mano.

—Mira, Nick, sabes que te aprecio. Eres un amigo al cual quiero mucho —dijo sincera. Se limpió las lágrimas rápidamente, aunque sin mucho éxito de ocultar su tristeza —. Sé que te preocupas por mí y por mi familia, y te lo agradezco desde el fondo de mi corazón, pero aunque seas mi jefe, el director de esta preparatoria y alguien en quien confío y le debo respeto, tengo que dejar en claro que en mi vida privada mando yo, y no le daré más vueltas al asunto, este tema se cierra aquí.

El cabecilla de la preparatoria guardó silencio, y sólo pudo ver como Frigga salía cabizbaja de su oficina, quiso detenerla y decir algo para reconfortarla, pero se arrepintió, de todos modos ella iba a ignorarle y siendo honesto, ya no tenía espacio en su cabeza como para hacerse cargo de más problemas, con los suyos le era suficiente.

Soltó el aire con pesadez, aún tenía bastante trabajo por realizar, la jornada sería muy larga y estresante, así que como ya era costumbre, introdujo su mano en el bolsillo izquierdo de su pantalón y extrajo su fiel frasco con píldoras. Se llevó dos pastillas a la boca y procedió a tragarlas sin ninguna dificultad. No se sentía orgulloso de la dependencia que poseía por esos fármacos, pero si no quería sufrir de alguna clase de accidente vascular, era mejor que no las dejase de tomar.

Tomó asiento de nueva cuenta en su silla y asió en sus manos una carpeta de color negro que estaba sobre su escritorio, la abrió y comenzó a leer su contenido.

Su primera reacción fue arquear una ceja, ¿no se suponía que Frigga debía encargarse de la admisión de los alumnos nuevos? Bueno… de seguro ella no contaba con ánimo suficiente como para realizarlo. Leyó una vez más los antecedentes de los tres jóvenes en cuestión, no tenían notas sorprendentes, pero tampoco eran espantosas, no obstante, al hombre de un solo ojo le perturbó más el leer sus antecedentes disciplinarios, dejaban mucho que desear… aunque con la disciplina que él aplicaba sobre sus alumnos, aquel detalle eventualmente podría mejorar, además, estaba seguro de que Frigga no permitiría que unos adolescentes de dieciséis años se quedasen sin una vacante cuando el año académico ya había comenzado.

No muy convencido de lo que hacía, Fury ordenó a la secretaria que informase a las familias de esos chicos que efectivamente habían conseguido ser aceptados dentro de la preparatoria S.H.I.E.L.D.

.

* * *

.

El efecto que producía Steve sobre sus labios era inexplicablemente avasallador, a pesar de que Natasha no dudó en corresponder al beso, sentía que era Rogers quien estaba dominando la acción, y aquello no le molestaba, pero le preocupaba… porque era muy consciente de que jamás había experimentado un nivel de excitación o conexión similar con el simple hecho de besarse con algún chico, ni siquiera captó el momento exacto en que sus dedos viajaron hacia el cabello rubio de Steve, ni cuando las manos de éste se aferraron cálidamente a su cintura. El ósculo que comenzó tímido, terminó revelándose de forma voraz en boca de ambos, al punto en que Natasha liberó un leve gemido de placer sin siquiera notarlo, su cuerpo era débil ante el de su compañero, y el efecto que ella tenía sobre Steve no era muy distinto.

Podría quedarse el resto de sus días ahí, deleitándose y entregándose por entero a él. De manera única y desconocida, Natasha sentía que algo estaba despertando en su interior, algo que con su novio, nunca logró percibir.

«Clint… Oh maldición»

En cuanto el nombre de su pareja llegó a su cabeza, Romanoff cayó en cuenta del reprochable acto que estaba cometiendo. Guió sus manos hacia el pecho de Steve y juntando toda su fuerza de voluntad para lograr alejarse, poco a poco consiguió distanciarse de él.

—No… Steve de−detente… —susurró, con la respiración agitada.

—¿Qué pasa? —Preguntó confuso, en tanto rompía la cercanía y respetaba lo que ella acababa de pedirle.

La pelirroja se puso de pie abruptamente, mostrando a todas luces lo angustiada y mal que se sentía. Los ojos azules del muchacho la miraron con preocupación, esa actitud no le agradó en lo más mínimo.

—No le puedo hacer esto a Clint, ni a ti… está mal. —Explicó nerviosa, y con los dedos temblorosos, acomodó un mechón de cabello rojo tras su oreja —. Tengo una rela…

—Sé que tienes una relación con él —la interrumpió. La sobrina del director tragó saliva al verlo levantarse de aquella mesa en la que estaba sentado, Steve se le acercó, observándola serio e inquisitivo —, pero si me trajiste hasta aquí fue por algo, ¿no?

La rusa no pudo mantener el contacto visual por más tiempo, incluso se vio en obligación de dar un par de pasos para no sentirse vulnerable, el tenerlo a una distancia tan mínima resultaba peligroso y hasta cierto punto doloroso. Comprendía que Steve estuviese confundido ¡y diablos! Ella también lo estaba, era natural que deseara recibir respuestas determinantes, pero en esos momentos se sentía incapaz de entregárselas. No hasta que su mente consiguiera calmarse y razonar adecuadamente la situación.

—Sí, Steve, te traje hasta aquí porque ambos necesitábamos charlar —Contestó a modo de coartada —, pero entiéndeme, yo…

El rubio frunció el entrecejo. Los rodeos y las palabras disfrazadas no eran su estilo.

—¿Qué quieres que entienda? —Interceptó, interrumpiéndola por segunda vez, y con notorio enfado —. ¿Que me traigas hasta aquí, que nos besemos y que luego te arrepientas? ¿Eso debo entender?

Lo dolía que ella se mostrara arrepentida y perturbada. Sinceramente hubiese preferido recibir una bofetada, antes que todas esas justificaciones sin sentido que muy a su pesar le estaba brindando, al parecer, para ella todo lo que acababa de acontecer resultó ser un error.

—No, yo no me arrepiento —aseguró la de orbes verdes. Y no mentía, en el fondo de su corazón no se arrepentía de haberlo besado, lo que lamentaba era otra cosa —, lo que pasa es que, tan sólo quiero ser honesta con Clint, le dije que si me interesaba en otro chico se lo iba a decir a la cara.

Inmediatamente la expresión disgustada de Steve cambió a una de completa ilusión, un brillo especial apareció en sus pupilas y sus latidos cardiacos se aceleraron un poco, incluso se sintió mal por haberla increpado hace un rato.

—¿Y eso es lo que piensas hacer? ¿Le dirás que yo te intereso? —inquirió esperanzado. Sin embargo, todo atisbo de ilusión que sintió, se extinguió cuando Natasha movió de lado a lado su cabeza.

—No, no me refiero a eso… —negó cansada.

Rogers no se enfadó, pero tampoco hizo ningún esfuerzo por ocultar la desilusión que estaba sintiendo por dentro. Asintió con un gesto, a medida en que procesaba la respuesta de la muchacha.

—Entonces… —retomó, un tanto pensativo — ¿Debería olvidarme de todo esto?

—No, Steve, tampoco me estoy refiriendo a eso —Aclaró de inmediato. Masajeó su frente con ambas manos. Maldita sea, no tenía idea de lo que estaba diciendo, su mente estaba a escasos segundos de hacer corto circuito —. Mira, estoy muy confundida, necesito aclarar mi cabeza, y sé que debí hacerlo antes de traerte hasta acá, pero ya me equivoqué.

—Descuida, yo no estoy en posición de exigirte nada, Nat. Si quieres estar con Clint, lo entiendo.

La joven lo miró fijamente, le estaba partiendo el alma verlo triste y confundido por su culpa. Steve sonrió con pesadumbre antes de comenzar a caminar hacia la salida de aquel patio repleto de escombros y muebles en mal estado. De momento, las palabras sobraban…

—Creo que es apropiado salir por separado, es mejor prevenir… —añadió.

Natasha se quedó inmóvil hasta que la figura de su compañero se perdió en el camino. Quería correr tras él, besarlo de nuevo y aventurarse hacia cualquier parte en su compañía, pero esa era una opción que tenía muy lejana… ¿Por qué todo en su vida debía ser tan complejo? ¿Por qué Steve no pudo aparecerse antes de que se hiciera novia de su mejor amigo? Suspiró afligida, mientras se abrazaba así misma, necesitaba recibir un consejo con urgencia, y su amiga Pepper Potts parecía ser la mejor opción.

.

* * *

.

Por más empeño que puso Tony en lograr interrumpir a cierta pareja de tortolos, no consiguió obtener su cometido. Luego de que se reconciliaran, Thor y Sif estaban insoportables, cursis a más no poder… parecían un par de imanes inseparables, la reja que dividía al patio en dos no era impedimento para ellos, pues se besaban a través de ésta, y tampoco les importaba que Coulson los hubiese regañado en más de tres ocasiones.

Stark detestaba cuando su amigo rubio se ponía en plan de «sólo respiro para y por mi novia» realmente no lo entendía, existiendo millones de chicas ¿por qué concentrar toda su atención y tiempo en una sola? Soltó un bufido antes de alejarse de la parejita enamorada, estaba aburrido, y esa barrera que lo separaba de las féminas no lo hacía sentir mejor.

Miró asqueado aquella reja, cuánto la detestaba… se sentía como un maldito simio de experimentación cada vez que la contemplaba y asumía que lo privatizaba de libertad. Fury se las pagaría muy caras, no sabía qué haría al respecto, pero ya pensaría en algo para deshacerse de ese inservible conjunto de fierros. El multimillonario advirtió a la distancia como Pepper y su amiga Jane Foster platicaban distraídas, sonrió de medio lado y decidió acercárseles, y su fiel amigo James Rhodes también optó por unirse.

—¿En dónde está Natasha? —cuestionó la castaña. Pepper se encogió de hombros, mientras apoyaba su espalda sobre la verja.

—No lo sé… me pidió que distrajera a Coulson y no la he vuelto a ver…

—¿Con que distrayendo al inspector, eh?

La muchacha abrió los ojos como platos antes de voltearse a mirar al emisor de aquellas palabras, por un momento llegó a creer que efectivamente sí se trataba del inspector, pero se alivió en cuanto comprobó que el dueño de esa voz no era otro más que el popular Tony Stark. Casi olvidaba que su compañero tenía por pasatiempo imitar a Phil Coulson.

Jane y Rhodes soltaron unas cuantas carcajadas, la expresión de la chica se les hizo graciosa.

—¡Tony, qué tonto! Me asustaste —expuso, tapándose la cara con ambas manos. El susodicho fingió inocencia, para después guiñarle un ojo.

—¿Cómo están chicas? —intervino el joven de raza negra, hablándoles a través del enrejado.

—Bien —respondieron al unísono.

—¿Nos podemos quedar aquí? —Consultó Tony, el par de féminas le miró sin entender la pregunta, pues Anthony Stark no era precisamente alguien que soliera pedir autorización —. Es que allá no nos toman en cuenta — explicó, apuntando hacia Thor y Sif que aparentaban no tener intenciones de abandonar el romanticismo. — Estoy seguro de que si la reja no existiera, ellos dos ya no estarían precisamente tomados de la mano.

Los orbes almendrados de la pequeña jovencita de apellido Foster se posaron sobre Thor, y una leve punzada de celos la atacó. Era estúpido que se sintiera así, lo que ellos hacían era absolutamente normal, se suponía que estaban enamorados y… eran novios. Pero sinceramente no podía comprender por qué un chico como Thor estaba con alguien como ella. Jane aún no olvidaba lo que había sucedido en el Club Marvel, cuando en aquella ocasión, la tal Sif armó todo un escándalo por el simple hecho de verla conversar con su prometido.

—Y… ¿ellos de hace mucho tiempo que son pareja? —Averiguó, intentando oírse casual y desinteresada.

—Uhm… creo que de hace un año, o más —meditó Tony, pero a los pocos segundos después, entrecerró sus ojos mirándola picaronamente —. ¿Por qué lo preguntas? ¿Algún interés personal? ¡Oh – oh! No me digas que a ti también te gusta _ricitos de oro_.

En esta ocasión Potts y Rhodes rieron, pero Jane se mantuvo seria, pues si el comentario de Tony era un chiste, no le estaba haciendo gracia.

—¿No te han dicho, Stark, que deberías morir por ser un anciano y no por ser un entrometido? —refutó, cruzándose de brazos.

—Está bien, solamente intentaba entablar una conversación, es que con todo este asunto de la reja con mi amigo _Rhodey_ no hemos podido conocerlas bien. Así que pensé «Tony, ¿por qué no planeas alguna fiesta improvisada en compañía de aquellas damas tan bellas y simpáticas?»

—¡Una fiesta! —Exclamó Pepper, entusiasmada y sonriendo con amplitud.

Las fiestas del pudiente adolescente eran muy populares entre los jóvenes de Nueva York, y Pepper Potts sentía grandes deseos de asistir a una. Aunque claro, no pensaba decírselo, eso le aumentaría el ego al doble.

—¿Este fin de semana? —Propuso de todos modos. El excéntrico adolescente arqueó una ceja y formuló una sonrisa satisfecha, le agradaba que las chicas tomasen la iniciativa.

—Esto me gusta, Rhodey, estamos en presencia de un S.D.L.M.

—Así veo —respondió el aludido.

—¿Qué es eso? —Quiso saber Jane.

—Síndrome de la maleza —esclareció obvio. Pero nuevamente se vio interceptado por la mirada de extrañeza que le dedicaron ambas mujercitas —. Así denominamos a las personas que se encienden con facilidad.

—¿Y según tú yo me enciendo con facilidad? —se indignó la rubia.

—¿Qué? ¿Acaso no es obvio?

Pepper y Tony continuaron discutiendo sobre ello, Rhodes quiso intervenir, o al menos lo intentó, porque bastaba con que su voz se oyera un poco para que tanto Tony como la de apellido Potts lo hicieran callar. Jane Foster por su parte, sólo daba miradas disimuladas hacia el punto en donde se encontraba Sif en compañía de cierto rubio. Cada beso que se daban le provocaba una extraña sensación incómoda sobre el pecho, ¿celos, envidia? Quizás una mezcla de ambas… no lo sabía con exactitud, pero estaba segura de una cosa, no era correcto codiciar el lugar de esa chica, sin embargo, le era imposible no hacerlo.

.

* * *

.

En cuanto finalizó la clase de literatura, Sharon Carter abandonó el salón con intenciones de tomar un poco de aire, escuchar durante cuarenta y cinco minutos como su octogenaria profesora hablaba de _Hamlet _la dejó totalmente exhausta y con un dolor de cabeza insoportable. No obstante, su andar se vio interrumpido por la presencia de Sigyn, quien se posicionó delante de ella bloqueándole el paso, y con un semblante nada amistoso le hizo saber que algo no marchaba bien, antes de que Sharon pudiera preguntar qué ocurría, la rubia de cabellera risada la cogió por el brazo y la arrastró hacia un lugar más apartado del patio, Carter no dijo nada y tan sólo se dejó guiar por su amiga.

Sigyn extrajo un papel desde su bolso y procurando ser discreta se lo enseñó, Sharon abrió los ojos perpleja mientras leía el mensaje **«sé lo que hiciste con los alumnos expulsados» **pero su perplejidad desbordó el límite cuando a su canal auditivo llegaron las insólitas palabras de su compañera.

—¿Crees que esto es gracioso? —Farfulló, la implicada en los misteriosos sucesos.

Sorprendida, la de cabellera lacia separó sus labios, no tuvo que darle demasiadas vueltas al asunto para entender lo que estaba pasando. Sigyn creía que ella le había enviado ese mensaje…

—Sigyn, juro por mi madre que yo no lo hice.

La recién nombrada sabía que aquello era cierto, no desconfiaba de Sharon, nunca lo haría, claramente ella no sería capaz de atormentarla de esa manera, pero había tenido la mínima esperanza de que ese papel hubiese sido una broma de mal gusto por parte de su amiga, mas no era el caso.

Ahora lejos de relajarse, estaba más inquieta que antes… si Sharon no quiso jugarle una broma, entonces ¿quién envió ese mensaje?

—¡Sería incapaz de hacerte algo así! —Prosiguió Sharon, su histeria estaba al borde de convertirse en un colapso nervioso. Sigyn no decía nada y eso no la ayudaba a tranquilizarse —. ¡Tienes que creerme!

—Te creo, te creo… —habló finalmente.

Sharon suspiró apaciguándose un poco, un segundo más de silencio por parte de su amiga y hubiese sido capaz de conseguirse un megáfono para gritar y declarar con solemnidad su inocencia.

—Pero si no fuiste tú… —retomó la rubia —, ¿entonces quién? Eres la única persona a la cual le he dicho la verdad.

—No, amiga, yo no soy la única que lo sabe, ¿acaso ya olvidaste a tu _novio_? —replicó sarcástica.

—¿Loki?

—¡Exacto! ¿Quién más? Es obvio que él fue…

Por supuesto, más claro no podía ser, ¿qué otra persona en el mundo sería capaz de hacer algo así? La respuesta siempre estaba en frente de su nariz, pero nunca podía verla, al menos no cuando se trataba del hermano de Thor. Todo en Loki le decía que no se fiara de él y Sigyn realmente no lo hacía, pero ese era el problema, que precisamente aquello le atraía, y esa atracción terminaba por nublar cada espacio racional de su cerebro, cuando se trataba del menor de los Odinson, su mente parecía no funcionar bien. Cada vez que lo tenía cerca, experimentaba un sentimiento extremadamente perturbador, un sentimiento que incluso la hacía desconfiar de sí misma.

Sigyn soltó una bocanada de aire, la poca seguridad moral con la que contaba acababa de irse precipicio abajo. Miró a Sharon y le transmitió cada una de sus preocupaciones con dicha acción, bastaba con un simple gesto para que el par de amigas se hiciera entender, sin embargo, las dos sabían que ese problema no iba a terminar de la mejor manera. Tenían miedo y no lo podían negar.

—¡Ashhh… qué horror! —Vociferó estresada, en tanto deslizaba las manos por su rostro —, no soporto esta situación… ya no sé qué hacer. ¡Dime! ¿Qué hago?

Ante la demanda de su interlocutora, Sharon se vio igual o más nerviosa, por más que buscase dentro de su cabeza algún comentario reconfortante, no hallaba ninguno.

—No sé… —mencionó con sinceridad —, pero algo se nos debe ocurrir o esto irá de mal en peor, y todos sabrán que participaste en esa fiesta, y que…

—¡Ya basta! —la frenó, al tiempo en que con sus palmas se cubría las orejas. No la quería seguir escuchando —. No sigas.

—¿Haz hecho algo para mantenerlo controlado? —averiguó Carter, haciendo alusión al joven de cabellera negra.

Lo único que Sigyn hizo para mantenerlo a raya fue chantajearlo con la información que poseía de Laufey, y en su momento llegó a creer que su técnica había resultado efectiva, pero luego de encontrarse con aquella nota en el interior de su casillero, ya no sabía que creer.

De cualquier forma, ese no era su único plan, si le pidió "ayuda" a Loki con la asignatura de matemáticas, no fue solamente por las bajas calificaciones que solía poseer en la materia, el verdadero propósito de la joven; tenía por objetivo adentrarse en su casa y robar las grabaciones que el muchacho mantenía en su poder, contando con esa evidencia, ya no tendría por qué sentirse amenaza. No iba a ser tarea fácil, pero estaba desesperada y no pretendía darse por vencida hasta que las pruebas existentes en su contra se eliminaran de toda interfaz.

—Por supuesto que sí he hecho algo. —Respondió seria. Se paró de puntillas, mientras buscaba al joven con la vista —. ¿En dónde estará metido este imbécil?

A esa hora de la mañana el patio de la preparatoria se encontraba muy concurrido, había gente esparcida por todos lados. Se aproximaron al área de los varones, miraron hacia el otro extremo de la reja, y entonces lo vieron, a menos de un metro de distancia de los barrotes, ahí estaba Loki, sentado en el piso y leyendo tranquilamente un libro.

No pretendía insultarlo por haberle dejado esa nota, quizás ni siquiera había sido él, negó con la cabeza diciéndose «tonta», ¿en qué mierda estaba pensando? Obviamente Loki fue el autor de semejante mensaje, Sharon tenía razón, mas no importaba, lo último que necesitaba en esos momentos era tener una discusión con su yo interior, no quería barreras que entorpecieran su camino, sólo deseaba que el chico aceptase la propuesta que le había hecho.

Sin más preámbulos, la rubia se precipitó a la reja, específicamente hacia la zona en donde Loki estaba.

—¡Loki! —le llamó fuerte.

.

* * *

.

Se encontraba solo en el pequeño despacho que utilizaba dentro de la preparatoria, bebiendo una taza de café y sin poder dejar de pensar en lo que había sucedido en casa de Betty, por una parte estaba encolerizado, pero otra se sentía triste y bastante desilusionado. Había hecho el peor ridículo de su vida al creer en las palabras de Darcy, qué idiota e iluso fue… ¿cómo iba Betty a invitarlo a su casa luego de dejarle en claro que no tenía deseos de reencontrarse con él?

«Además de ingenuo, también eres estúpido, genial, Banner, asombroso…»

Debía dejar de reprenderse, no tenía sentido que continuase dándole más vueltas a ese asunto, ya tendría tiempo de solucionar sus diferencias con la de apellido Ross, y también con Darcy, al fin y al cabo, era culpa suya si la chiquilla le tomó tanta confianza o manifestó atribuciones que no le correspondían.

Terminó de beber todo el contenido del café, dejó la taza sobre el escritorio para luego tomar su portafolio, la jornada laboral aún tenía unas cuatro horas más por delante, al menos para él, lo que significaba que lamentablemente debía seguir trabajando. Echó un vistazo rápido a la pantalla de su Smartphone, en tanto comprobaba la hora, se percató que el recreo de los alumnos terminaría en breve y le fue inevitable no soltar un bufido, estaba hastiado en niveles colosales, sólo quería llegar a su departamento y descansar, pues con lo sucedido la noche anterior, prácticamente no durmió pensando en ello y ahora sentía las repercusiones sobre su cuerpo.

Darcy apareció en el umbral de la puerta, cargando un semblante angustioso encima del rostro. Bruce no le saludó, ni se le acercó, únicamente se limitó a observarla desde su lugar, no había que ser muy perceptivo para notar las intenciones de la muchacha.

—Bruce, quería hablarte de lo que sucedió anoche en mi casa. —Dio un par de pasos, adentrándose en la estancia —. Sé que te percataste de que mi mamá no estaba en su mejor momento. Ella no se sentía bien y probablemente haya sido un poco brusca contigo; pero quiero que sepas que aquello no es nada personal.

Creyó que Darcy se intentaría disculpar por haberle mentido, pero muy por el contrario, la chiquilla continuaba siendo una embustera sin descaro.

—¿Estás segura de lo que estás diciendo?

—Sí, muy segura —se apresuró en responder.

La castaña desvió la mirada hacia sus manos y comenzó a moverlas con nerviosismo, Bruce no estaba actuando como acostumbraba, y eso en estricto rigor la inquietaba, no quería ser paranoica, pero sentía que el profesor estaba furioso, y todo parecía indicar que esa rabia estaba dirigida hacia su persona.

—Cada vez que le vienen esas jaquecas tan intensas, se pone de mal humor —continuó explicando, y de cierta manera, aquello que estaba diciendo no era una mentira —, pero ya verás que la próxima vez que nos juntemos la pasaremos muy bien.

Banner sonrió sarcástico.

—No, tranquila…—realizó un gesto con su mano restándole importancia —, ni siquiera te molestes en invitarme. No habrá una próxima vez.

—No entiendo… —Expresó Darcy, frunciendo el ceño.

—Lo que escuchaste. No acostumbro a visitar lugares a los cuales no me invitan.

Darcy tragó saliva pesadamente, deseando que la tierra se la tragara viva en ese preciso instante. Ahora comprendía la actitud de Bruce, su molestia estaba más que bien justificada, pero si reconocía haberle mentido, se ganaría todo el desprecio del docente y sinceramente creía que aún tenía una minina posibilidad de persuadirlo. A final de cuentas, era su palabra versus la de su madre, quien obviamente era la única que pudo haberla delatado.

Desesperada y sin pensarlo bien, Darcy se acercó a él.

—Pero, Bruce… a mi mamá y a mí nos caes muy bien y…

—¡Darcy, ya basta! —La interrumpió, alzando la voz. La mencionada guardó silencio de inmediato y retrocedió un paso por inercia, pues nunca lo había visto tan encolerizado —. Estoy muy enfadado contigo y de verdad no quiero escucharte.

—No lo hice con malas intenciones, sólo quería que compartiéramos un poco, ¡¿cuál es el problema?!

—¡Que me mentiste! —Replicó, obviando el hecho, la miró fijamente y en esta ocasión Darcy no desvió su mirada hacia otra parte—. Reconócelo, Lewis, reconoce que tu madre nunca me invitó a su casa, reconoce que tú lo inventaste todo.

.

* * *

.

Esa insoportable y escandalosa voz sólo podía pertenecerle a ella, si no se acercaba probablemente Sigyn continuaría gritando, y no estaba dispuesto a soportarlo, sus oídos no merecían tal suplicio. Suspiró cansino, si quería que pronto lo dejase en paz, no tenía más alternativa que acercarse y escucharla, aunque también estaba la posibilidad de largarse y dejarla con la palabra en la boca… pero Loki sabía que por ahora no podía darse ese lujo, aunque le costase reconocerlo, esa rubia le era de utilidad y la necesitaba cerca durante un tiempo.

Cerró el libro y se levantó despacio, dejando a la vista su falta de entusiasmo, se acercó a su compañera quien le esperaba esbozando una sonrisa, gesto que por cierto, no se molestó en corresponder.

—Hola, ¿cómo estás? —Saludó Sigyn.

—¿Qué quieres?

No sabía ni por qué lo preguntaba, nada que emergiera de los labios de esa chica podría ser reconfortante de escuchar, a excepción de la información que extrañamente podía ofrecerle.

Ante la forma poco amistosa que tuvo el hijo de Frigga para responder a su saludo, Sigyn ensanchó su sonrisa, haciendo que un pequeño hoyuelo se asomara en su mejilla, Loki se sintió estúpido por desviar su atención hacia esa característica, durante un diminuto lapsus de tiempo se le hizo imposible no admirar la belleza física de la muchacha, porque por muy fastidiosa o banal que fuese, tenía que reconocer que era una de las mujeres más hermosas que había visto en su vida, la mayoría de sus compañeros solían enaltecerla por sus privilegiadas cualidades físicas, por lo general haciendo énfasis desde su cuello hacia abajo, sin embargo, para Loki lo más atrayente de aquella rubia era su rostro, conformado por ese par de grandes ojos azules, una nariz respingada, y unos labios que no eran ni muy delgados ni exageradamente anchos, tenía facciones equilibradas, y muy a su pesar, debía admitir que era malditamente tentadora para cualquier hombre.

Lamentaba que la inteligencia y la belleza no vinieran incluidas en el mismo paquete.

—Siempre tan amable… —comentó irónica —, yo solo quería saber si habías reconsiderado mi propuesta, ya sabes, aquello de ayudarme en matemáticas y a cambio recibir información sobre ese sujeto que tanto te importa.

—Sí, lo estuve pensando.

—¿En serio? —manifestó perpleja.

Sigyn no pudo evitar sorprenderse, pensó que la mandaría al diablo como siempre, y que en efecto, tendría que recurrir a la utilización de métodos más radicales para someterlo, pero al parecer, no sería necesario.

—No tengo más alternativa que aceptar.

Podía jurar que estaba riéndose como una estúpida ante la respuesta que acababa de recibir.

—Perfecto —habló emocionada. Era cuestión de horas para tener esa codiciada grabación en su poder, ahora sólo debía proseguir con el plan —. Pero… ¿puede ser en tu casa? Es que en la mía me es muy difícil concentrarme.

Loki arqueó una ceja.

—Me da igual dónde, y si aprendes —aclaró taciturno, le eran absolutamente insignificantes esos detalles —, solo quiero que a cambio me entregues lo que acordamos.

La chica meneó su cabeza afirmativamente, iba a agregar algo más, pero enmudeció ante la presencia de Frigga, quien de forma repentina apareció para interrumpirlos. La orientadora del bachillerato se aproximó a su hijo y sin saludar a la chica ni preocuparse por interceptar la charla, realizó un gesto con sus manos, dejándole en claro que requería de su presencia.

—Necesito que hablemos —fue todo lo que dijo, para luego devolverse en sus pasos y desaparecer de la vista de ambos.

El joven iba a comenzar a seguirla, pero la voz de Sigyn lo obligó a detenerse.

—¿Entonces en tu casa? —preguntó, mientras jugaba con las puntas de sus rizos que caían con naturalidad sobre su hombro izquierdo —. ¿A las siete de la tarde?

Cualquiera que los oyera creería que estaban fijando una cita, y eso los hacía sentir terriblemente incómodos.

—Claro… —contestó Loki. Sin despedirse ni articular nada más, se alejó de ella y comenzó a seguir el camino que había tomado su madre hace escasos segundos atrás.

Sigyn por su parte realizó un gesto triunfal en dirección a su amiga Sharon, quien a la distancia sonrió satisfecha. El plan iba perfecto…

.

* * *

.

Luego de dejar a la pelirroja en aquel patio, Steve simplemente se dedicó a vagar por los alrededores del instituto, debía dirigirse a su próxima clase, pero necesitaba pensar y estar a solas durante unos minutos.

Quizás… ya era hora de aceptar que estar con una chica como Natasha sería algo imposible de concretar, tampoco es como si se lo hubiese propuesto, fue algo que simplemente sucedió, y cuando se percató de ello, ya se sentía muy atraído por la joven. Desde el primer momento en que la vio, Steve no pudo apartarla de su cabeza, y sabía que era demasiado tarde como para intentar ignorar esa atracción que profesaba hacia ella, muchos menos ahora que acababa de oír de su propia boca que el sentimiento era correspondido, sin mencionar el hecho de haberla besado.

Arrancarla de su mente no sería fácil, y sinceramente, sus deseos por hacerlo eran mínimos, si la quería en su vida, no tenía por qué renunciar a estar con ella. Tampoco quería arrebatársela a Clint, y no se sentía orgulloso de pretender a la mujer de otro hombre; pese a todo el daño que Barton le hizo, Steve no lo odiaba, ni deseaba que la pasara mal por su culpa. Pero, si Natasha ya no sentía lo mismo que antes ¿por qué debía estar con alguien a quien no amaba en profundidad? No era justo… la situación no era justa para ninguno de los tres, y Rogers nunca antes se había sentido tan confundido respecto a sus sentimientos y emociones.

Sin percatarse del rumbo que tomaron sus pasos, el joven se encontró parado en medio de un pasillo vacío, lo que le dejó en claro que ya todos se encontraban en sus respectivos salones. Si Coulson o su padre lo encontraban ahí, probablemente tendría problemas.

—¡Vaya, pero qué cambiado estás! —Exclamó, una reconocida voz a su espalda.

Se volteó distraído a mirar al emisor de aquellas palabras, y en cuanto le vio, fue inevitable que una sincera sonrisa no se asomara en sus labios.

—¡Bucky! —Sin dudarlo, Steve acortó la distancia que lo separaba de su mejor amigo y no titubeó en abrazarlo, se apartó un poco para mirarlo, su cabello estaba más largo a la última vez en que lo había visto —. ¿Pero qué estás haciendo aquí? Creí que volverías en tres meses más.

—Se suponía que el viaje familiar duraría ocho meses, pero no soporté más de cinco, ya sabes… no aguanto al idiota que tengo por padrastro y nuestras constantes discusiones lo estaban jodiendo todo, así que opté por regresar antes que ellos.

—Entiendo, pero eso no responde a mi pregunta —agregó el rubio —. ¿Qué estás haciendo en la preparatoria S.H.I.E.L.D? No es que no me alegre de verte, pero aquí son muy estrictos con las visitas y esas cosas. ¿Cómo entraste?

El castaño sonrió de medio lado, en tanto se llevaba una mano al bolsillo derecho de su chaqueta, extrajo un papel doblado en varias partes, para luego extenderlo hacia su amigo. Steve recibió la hoja, que por cierto se trataba de un importante certificado que Bucky no se molestó en cuidar.

—¿Fury te aceptó como alumno? —Preguntó incrédulo, su interlocutor asintió con la cabeza —. ¿Estás bromeando, verdad?

Sinceramente no podía creerlo, si había algo por lo que la preparatoria al mando de Fury se caracterizaba, era principalmente por no aceptar a chicos problemáticos, a excepción de Tony Stark por supuesto, sin embargo, con Bucky no tendría por qué razón existir un trato especial, o al menos eso creía. Si bien su amigo no era un chico tan inquieto como el multimillonario, tampoco se podía definir como un ejemplo para la juventud. Pero a Steve le importaba muy poco el motivo de la aceptación de Bucky dentro de la escuela, sólo sabía que, como en los viejos tiempos, volverían a ser compañeros y que podría contar con él en toda instancia y aspecto.

—No, idiota, no estoy bromeando. —Contestó franco, posó una mano sobre el hombro de Steve —, además… sé que no puedes vivir sin mí, así que no podía ser tan cruel y dejarte a la deriva.

Steve soltó una carcajada, en verdad lo había extrañado muchísimo, sobre todo en aquellas ocasiones en las que necesitó oír un consejo respecto a su situación con Natasha. Por fin tendría oportunidad de desahogarse y platicar con alguien de entera confianza acerca de sus sentimientos por la pelirroja.

—Oye, Steve, ¿podrías ayudarme a encontrar una profesora de apellido Hill? Debe hacerme unas preguntas según me explicó la secretaria, la estaba buscando cuando te descubrí saltándote las clases —Explicó, mientras lo miraba inquisidoramente —. Porque… ¿te las estás saltando, no es así?

—Sólo necesitaba pensar un poco.

—¡Hey! La última vez que dijiste eso fue cuando Peggy y tú…

—Ya sé —lo interrumpió Rogers —, pero esta vez no se trata de Peggy.

Bucky se sorprendió, definitivamente en su ausencia habían sucedido muchas cosas, y al parecer, su amigo ya había conseguido olvidarse de esa chica a la cual quiso durante tanto tiempo, pero ahora se veía realmente pensativo y la responsable de eso ya no era precisamente Peggy Carter, y no sabía si eso era mejor o peor.

—¿Me dirás como se llama? —Indagó.

—Tal vez, pero antes debemos ubicar a la señorita Hill.

—Sí, tienes razón, pero… sácame de una duda, ¿por qué hay una reja en medio del patio? —Inquirió intrigado. Los orbes azules de Steve se posaron sobre los de Bucky notando rápidamente que el joven en verdad se encontraba dubitativo.

—¿Nadie te dijo que la preparatoria está dividida por sexos?

Por poco la mandíbula del joven se cae al piso a causa de la impresión. Jamás esperó recibir semejante respuesta.

.

* * *

_**.**_

_**Holaaaa he vuelto en forma de fichas (?)**__ Supongo que a estas alturas ya todos vieron __**Avengers Age of Ultron**__, yo la amé, hubieron ciertos aspectos que no me gustaron, y quizás mucha gente querrá asesinarme por decir esto, pero creo que la __**1**__ fue muy superior a la segunda, yo esperaba más… o quizás me hice muchas expectativas XD no lo sé… Sin embargo, Ultron fue un excelente villano, no tan sensual como mi Loki, pero eso no le quita mérito, ¿no? Ajjajajaj Odié la relación de Bruce con Natasha, y no solamente porque ame el romanogers XD fue más que nada porque siento que Natasha no va con Hulk, ¡por Dios! Ese beso que se dieron fue muy insípido o al menos así lo hicieron ver en la pantalla, me encanta el personaje de Bruce, pero en serio, no entiendo para qué juntarlo con la viuda negra teniendo un interés romántico tan bueno para él como lo es Betty Ross… en fin. Nunca superaré lo de Pietro, no era necesaria tanta maldad, amé a Wanda, pero al que más amé y se llevó todos mis aplausos fue Clint, es por lejos uno de mis vengadores preferidos, y me fascinó que le otorgaran más protagonismo. Y la escena de Steve rompiendo un tronco sólo con sus manos simplemente acabó con mis ovarios jajajajajajaj ese hombre debe dejar de ser tan sexy XD _

**Respuesta a los reviews no registrados en FanFiction**

**Micaela: ¡**Hola mi querida Micaela! Creo que de nuevo me ausenté durante un mes (?) jajajaja lo sé, merezco la muerte, pero he estado muy ocupada con mis estudios, con decirte que tuve que ir a dar un examen un sábado, ¿quién carajo va a dar un examen un día sábado? Sólo idiotas con mala suerte como yo XD Bien, ahora me dedicaré a responder tu lindo review, ¿he dicho que los amo? Bueno, pues lo hago, son geniales y te agradezco de corazón que siempre te mantengas fiel a mis actualizaciones, en serio *Se limpia una lagrimilla emocionada* Y sí, al fin se besaron ajjajajaja pero como verás, luego de leer este cap, la cosa no se les viene fácil… y Loki, bueno… él no sería Loki si no tratase mal a su hermano XD jajajajja sí, soy una loquilla como Darcy, de hecho, ahora ando babosa por un profe de leyes, pero no le digas a nadie, hey tú también me caes muy bien ;) Y con respecto a Spider – Man, la próxima semana publicarán el nombre del actor *Grita* Un abrazo querida Micaela, nos estamos leyendo por aquí o por Wattpad. Un besote.

**La Floja: **Tranquila Andy, tu comenta cuando puedas, además sé que siempre me apoyas. Te mando un abrazote y nos leemos por aquí o por Wattpad. Saludines apretados.

_**No dejé adelanto porque no tengo muchos avances del próximo capítulo XD pero ya volverán los adelantos, lo prometo. Ahora, las preguntas para el próximo cap son….**_

_¿Natasha terminará con Clint? ¿Quiénes serán los otros dos alumnos que se integrarán a la preparatoria? ¿Qué pasó entre Peggy y Steve? ¿Qué le dirá Frigga a Loki? ¿Bucky se quedará en la escuela ahora que sabe que está dividida por sexos? D: _

_**Agradezco mucho los reviews, son lo que me motiva a seguir adelante con este hobbie, también agradezco a esas personas que siguen el fic y que incluso lo han puesto en sus favoritos. En Wattpad llegamos a los 138 votos, y estoy muy feliz y agradecida por el apoyo. Gracias totales y si Zeus quiere, nos estamos leyendo en el cap 10.**_

_**Abrazotes de Oso**_


	10. Necesitamos distanciarnos

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a MARVEL y a DISNEY © No tengo fines de lucro.**_

_**Este fic sólo se publica en FanFiction y en Wattpad.**_

* * *

_**N/A:**_ _Quería recomendarles un fic muy bueno de __**JeffHardyWWELover**__, llamado __**«Entre el amar y el olvidar»**__ es romanogers y tiene una trama muy buena, les va a encantar._

* * *

_**Capítulo Diez**_

"_**Necesitamos distanciarnos"**_

Loki siguió los pasos de su madre hasta que ella se detuvo en la entrada del — ya popular — despacho de Nick Fury, la rubia abrió la puerta adentrándose al sitio, siendo secundada de inmediato por el muchacho, quien agradeció sinceramente que el director no se encontrara en el interior de dicha estancia.

Era demasiado observador como para no haber notado el talante poco común que cargaba Frigga en esos momentos, que no hubiese saludado a Sigyn hace un rato atrás, era indicio claro de su mal humor, algo poco convencional viniendo de una mujer alegre y educada como ella, sin embargo, el menor de los Odinson optó por guardar silencio y no indagar de más en eso, sólo se limitó a seguirla, suponía que tenía algo importante que decirle.

Y en efecto, Frigga debía tratar algo de suma relevancia con él, llevaba muchísimo tiempo eludiendo aquel tópico, tanto así, que Loki optó por averiguar aquella información a través de sus propios méritos, la ex – esposa de Odín tenía claro que si no intervenía, el obstinado muchacho continuaría con el capricho de a cualquier costo revelar la verdad, y no podía permitir que esto último aconteciera, al menos no de momento, ahora tan sólo se encontraba obligada por las circunstancias a menguar la situación, que por desgracia, no estaba siendo nada fácil de sobrellevar.

—¿Qué está pasando, Loki? —comenzó, mientras que con suma discreción cerraba la puerta de la oficina, una vez hecho lo anterior, procedió a acercarse al joven, quien la miraba con evidente confusión —. Nick ya me lo dijo, sé que lo estuviste visitando para obtener información sobre aquello que supuestamente tu padre y yo te ocultamos.

El estudiante sonrió con ligero sarcasmo, sarcasmo que no estuvo dirigido hacia su madre, la ironía de su risa fue para sí mismo. Usar a ese sujeto como vía para alcanzar sus objetivos nunca debió formar parte de sus planes, de ahora en adelante procuraría ser más perfeccionista, más precavido, y por sobre todo más eficiente… ya había dejado pasar múltiples errores, no pensaba permitirse caer en otro.

—Sabía que no podía confiar en él… —espetó, al tiempo en que confianzudo, pero sofisticado, tomaba asiento sobre la silla de Fury.

—Hijo, yo sé que… la situación es difícil de entender, también sé que últimamente hemos tenido ciertas diferencias, pero nosotros poseemos una relación especial, y somos capaces de conversar nuestros problemas, es precisamente por eso que me gustaría saber, ¿por qué no quisiste hablar de esto conmigo?

Esta vez la ceja del chico se arqueó de manera mordaz, y ese gesto sí estuvo dirigido hacia la mayor. ¿En serio? ¿En serio le estaba preguntando eso? Después de las infinitas ocasiones en las que intentó entablar una charla con ella al respecto.

Simplemente no podía ser más satírico.

—Madre, creo que eres lo suficientemente lista como para tú misma contestar esa pregunta. —Fue lo menos cruel que pudo decir, tampoco quería enfadarla con sus clásicos comentarios petulantes, porque al parecer, Frigga por primera vez en su vida tenía serias intenciones de platicar sobre el tema. Oportunidades como esa eran pocas, sería un crimen dejarla pasar —. Hay cosas que tú no quieres tratar conmigo, y yo necesito respuestas.

La sinceridad de su hijo la conmovió, no pensaba decirle la verdad, pero estaba abierta a la posibilidad de conversar con él, aunque por supuesto, el diálogo sólo tendría como única finalidad dejarlo un poco más tranquilo.

Suspiró resignada, algún día lograría comprender el porqué de la especial afinidad que sostenía con Loki, pese a que no se tratase de un hijo biológico, Frigga sentía mucho amor por el muchacho, ese jovencito de tez pálida, con actitud engreída y en ocasiones insoportable, sencillamente era su punto débil, no necesitaba haberlo cargado nueve meses en el interior de su vientre como para estar dispuesta a entregar la vida por él.

—¿Y qué clase de respuestas quieres? —Cuestionó finalmente.

—Quiero que me respondas, por ejemplo, ¿quién es Laufey? —soltó con brusquedad. Los orbes de Frigga se abrieron con asombro, percibiendo esa pregunta como una bala directa sobre el pecho. Loki captó la expresión de la orientadora y se mantuvo atento a su reacción —. ¿Por qué no debo acercarme a él?

Luego de asimilar aquellas preguntas, a la orientadora se le hizo imposible disimular su impacto. El horror comenzó a tomar posesión de cada espacio en su rostro, y para que su hijo no pudiese advertirlo, se vio obligada a girar sobre sus talones, quedando así de espalda hacia él. Es que sencillamente no estaba preparada para enfrentarse a Loki, ni a la verdad que tanto tiempo llevaba ocultándole. No era capaz de conllevar esa responsabilidad, al menos no con sinceridad, no sentía orgullo de _proteger_ al chico con el constantes uso de mentiras, pero no tenía otra manera de hacer de todo ese embrollo un proceso menos doloroso.

Se armó de valor y regresó su vista a él, estando dispuesta a mentirle una vez más.

—Ese hombre es peligroso —declaró con firmeza —, y no sé cómo sabes de su existencia, pero no me gusta que estés indagando de más en ello. Es cierto que tu padre y yo no queremos que te acerques a él, y eso lo deseamos para todas las personas que estimamos. Laufey es un criminal del cual debes mantenerte lejos.

Loki se puso de pie, clavando sus ojos verdes encima de la mirada titubeante de la mujer.

—No te creo nada —masculló amargamente. Frigga frunció sus labios, esbozando una pequeña sonrisa triste.

—¿Ya no confías en mí, verdad? —Inquirió, con la voz ligeramente temblorosa.

Sentía miedo de oír esa respuesta, pero no culpaba a Loki de mostrarse escéptico, tenía tantos años mintiéndole que resultaba técnicamente normal que sus mentiras ya no se oyeran tan convincentes para el adolescente, ya no tan inocente como cuando era un infante asequible de disuadir.

Loki botó el aire con pesadez, en tanto caminaba hacia la puerta, pero se detuvo a pocos centímetros de ésta y de nueva cuenta volteó a mirar a su madre, desvió la mirada hacia el suelo, buscando en su mente las palabras adecuadas para no oírse demasiado tosco o amenazador.

—No me importa lo que tú o mi padre hagan, quiero que sepan que de igual modo me enteraré de todo.

Sin más, Loki abandonó el despacho, dejando a Frigga sumergida en el infinito silencio de su propio tormento y sintiéndose como una vil cobarde carente de honestidad. Odió más que nunca no haberse enfrentado a esa situación con la verdad por delante desde un principio.

Ahora tenía miedo, un pánico terrible se estaba alojando dentro de su alma. Siempre dio por hecho que se iría a la tumba con aquel secreto, pero eso simplemente fue una fantasía que de forma ingenua su optimismo proyectó. Ahora comprendía lo equivocada que estuvo al creer en algo como eso, las mentiras no eran perpetuas, pero sus consecuencias sí, y tenía que aceptarlo, Loki descubriría que Laufey era su padre antes de que a ella se le ocurriese otra mentira para protegerlo de esa cruel realidad.

.

* * *

.

Bucky ladeó su rostro, entrecerrando los ojos, y al mismo tiempo dibujando sobre sus joviales facciones una expresión marcada por la incredulidad, de seguro Steve le estaba tomando el pelo, no era posible que una de las preparatorias más prestigiosas de Nueva York estuviese divida por sexos en pleno siglo XXI, eso sonaba descabellado incluso para alguien como él, quien por cierto, había escuchado muchos comentarios desprovistos de inteligencia por parte de sus compañeros de juergas.

—¿Es una broma, no? —articuló risueño.

Steve le miró serio, pero Bucky supuso que la posibilidad de recibir una respuesta negativa era mínima.

—Tengo cara de estar bromeando —refutó su amigo.

¡Es qué no podía ser cierto! Acababa de escaparse de un viaje familiar para no encontrarse reprimido por el estúpido hombre que tenía por padrastro, pero lo único que obtuvo de dicha decisión, fue llegar a la ciudad y encontrarse con una noticia como esa. Tan sólo quería saborear esa exquisita sensación de libertad a la que tanto estaba acostumbrado, y la mejor manera de hacerlo sería regresando a su vida estudiantil en compañía de su mejor amigo, para vivir experiencias nuevas, compartir con otros y por supuesto que con chicas. Y ahora resultaba que de todas las jodidas escuelas de los Estados Unidos, esa, precisamente esa, estaba dividida por sexos.

Sintiéndose terriblemente desafortunado y a la vez nervioso, por motivos que prefería guardar para sí mismo, extrajo un cigarrillo desde una pequeña caja que guardaba en el bolsillo derecho de su jeans, sostuvo el objeto vicioso entre sus labios y cuando estaba a segundos se encenderlo, Steve le dio un manotazo a su mano, acción que provocó que tanto el cigarro como su encendedor fuesen a parar directamente al piso.

—¡¿Qué demonios te pa… ?!

—Si no quieres que te expulsen el mismo día en que te aceptaron, ni se te ocurra encenderlo aquí. —Le advirtió el rubio, en tanto le apuntaba inexorable con su dedo índice —. Acá no es como en las otras preparatorias.

¿Qué le quería decir con eso? ¿Que acaso allí la disciplina era extremadamente severa? Tragó saliva con preocupación. Eso no era nada conveniente para sus planes, aunque claro, no pensaba decirle a Steve ni a nadie el porqué de su inquietud.

—¡Oh mierda, Steve! —Recogió desde el suelo su encendedor, para pronto desquitarse con el _inocente cigarrillo_ que no alcanzó a consumir, lo pisó y luego procedió a patearlo lejos —. ¡¿Por qué diablos no me lo dijiste antes?!

Rogers frunció el ceño, viéndole fijamente con notoria indignación.

—¡¿Qué te pasa?! Ni siquiera sabía que entrarías a esta preparatoria, ni tampoco te comunicaste conmigo, ¿cómo se supone que iba a advertirte? —Argumentó, haciendo que el derecho a réplica de su interlocutor fuese innecesario —. Pero cálmate… estamos haciendo todo lo posible para que Fury saque esa cosa, se rumorea que está considerando la idea de quitarla, siempre y cuando no le demos motivos para que cambie de parecer.

Era cierto que el director de la escuela estaba debatiéndose internamente la idea de quitar o no la polémica reja. Los alumnos no le habían dado mayores motivos que indicasen que la estricta disciplina dentro del colegio no estaba siendo respetada, sino que todo lo contrario, pese a que por parte de Fury no habían oído directamente nada, los rumores corrían dentro de la preparatoria S.H.I.E.L.D. y de alguna que otra forma, el chisme llegó a oídos del alumnado, quienes se habían propuesto no hacer nada estúpido para que el tío de Natasha no cambiase de parecer.

—¿Por qué puso esa mierda en medio del patio? —Preguntó Bucky, sentía curiosidad, pero deducía que debía existir una razón de peso muy fuerte para que el famoso Fury aplicase una medida de ese nivel —; ¿por qué dividió la preparatoria por sexos?

—Dicen que algo _inapropiado_ pasó… algo que provocó que Fury tomase una medida así de extrema, pero a ciencia cierta no sabría decirte qué fue lo que sucedió realmente. De todos modos, aquí la disciplina es muy firme.

Esas palabras no le resultaban para nada alentadoras. «Demonios… » Tendría que ser extremadamente precavido de ahora en adelante.

—¡Pero qué hijo de puta! ¿Cómo puede ser tan cruel para separarnos de las chicas en plena adolescencia? —Expresó hastiado.

Ese bachillerato definitivamente no era lo que llegó a imaginar, hasta se atrevería a decir que era muchísimo peor que el campamento militar al cual había asistido junto a Steve hace un año. Pasó una mano por su cabellera castaña oscura, tratando de controlar la rabia que estaba sintiendo

—Por el culo. Por ahí debemos hacer que ese viejo se trague sus malditas normas de mier…

—Cuida tu lenguaje, Bucky —le interrumpió Steve. El susodicho automáticamente rodó los ojos, ya había olvidado lo protocolar y moral que podía llegar a ser el menor de los Rogers, a veces incluso resultaba fastidioso —, aquí no es como en nuestra antigua preparatoria.

No tenía que decírselo más de diez veces, tampoco era sordo, ya se había percatado que los directivos de la preparatoria a cargo de Nick Fury eran un maldito equipo de orates, por supuesto que ese lugar no era como sus antiguas escuelas, claro que no, éste era totalmente anormal.

—Mira… antes de que decida huir de esta jodida cárcel, mejor ayúdame a encontrar a la _célebre_ María Hill —añadió con sarcasmo.

Steve no le respondió, de pronto sus pupilas se posaron sobre dos chicos que acababan de salir del despacho de la recepcionista, eran una muchacha extraña, pero atractiva y un joven algo excéntrico, pues Steve podría jurar que el cabello de ese tipo era casi blanco, sí, blanco… y al menos estaba seguro de una cosa, él no debía tener más de dieciséis años, por ende, era imposible que su cabellera estuviese cubierta por canas, definitivamente no, o… ¿tal vez sí?

Steve dejó de divagar sobre aquella banalidad, en tanto posaba su vista azulada encima de la chica de vestimenta color escarlata, quien para su sorpresa le estaba mirando con fijeza, y aquello de cierta manera le intimidó, se vio obligado a desviar su mirada hacia cualquier otra parte, pues ella poseía unos orbes bastante intimidantes. Bucky captó esto último, siéndole imposible no comenzar a reír burlesco, Steve nunca dejaría de ser tímido con las chicas. Sin embargo, detuvo sus carcajadas en cuanto su compañero le dedicó un gesto poco amigable.

—Es algo rara, pero linda, ¿no crees? —siseó, con disimulo cerca de su oído.

—¿Quiénes son? —Averiguó, ignorando por completo el comentario de Barnes.

La chica de cabellera larga y castaña era muy guapa, debía reconocerlo, pero el nombre de Natasha Romanoff ya ocupaba un lugar considerable dentro de su cerebro, y de momento, no podía dejar de pensar en ella, eso estaba claro.

—Al parecer también son nuevos. Maximoff, algo así es su apellido… y creo que ese del cabello raro es su hermano, así que no mires tanto a su _hermanita_ o podrían golpearte.

Steve pensó que eso era demasiado irónico, ya tenía a Clint encabezando una lista de gente que le odiaba, no necesitaba que más personas se sumaran a ese registro, mucho menos si la causal impuesta nuevamente era una muchacha.

—Sí, tienes razón… mejor vámonos, el despacho del profesor Banner está justo en este piso —Explicó Steve, señalando con ayuda de su dedo una dirección —, quizás él pueda decirnos como localizar a la señorita Hill.

Dicho eso, tanto Steve como Bucky emprendieron rumbo hacia el sitio sugerido, se adentraron en las profundidades del extenso pasillo de la preparatoria con el objetivo de localizar de una vez por todas a la docente, pues ya habían perdido demasiado tiempo platicando trivialidades y distrayéndose con otras cosas.

.

* * *

.

Ya no tenía sentido continuar negando la verdad. Darcy lo sabía y también Bruce, por eso no se sorprendió cuando la chica se mantuvo inquebrantable delante de él, mirándole desafiante y sin mostrarse arrepentida por lo que había hecho. A través de su lenguaje kinésico, la muchacha de anteojos dejó en claro que con orgullo tomaría la palabra. Era su turno de hablar y no dejaría pasar la oportunidad.

—Está bien, tienes razón… lo reconozco, yo inventé todo, pero mi intención nunca fue que la noche terminase de la forma en que lo hizo —se explicó sincera, y por la manera en que lo miró, Bruce supo que ella en esta ocasión no estaba mintiendo —. Puedes culparme por haber generado un mal entendido y de haberte engañado, pero no puedes atribuirme la responsabilidad de que te hayas peleado con mi mamá. No sé qué demonios pasa entre ustedes, yo tenía entendido que eran amigos, ¿no? O… seguramente eso sólo es lo que han intentado hacerme creer durante todo este tiempo.

Sin interrumpirla, Banner únicamente se limitó a mirarla, ella tenía un punto considerable, aspecto en que él jamás hizo hincapié, pues Darcy no se equivocaba, más allá de que sintiera rabia por la jugarreta en la cual cayó por su culpa, lo que en serio le lastimó, fue recibir esas oraciones hirientes que sin piedad alguna la de apellido Ross pronunció.

Y definitivamente no. No podía culpar a la muchacha por el tormentoso pasado que compartía junto a su progenitora. Eso no sería justo.

—Bruce, yo no soy tonta y por la actitud de ambos he podido comprobar que algo no anda bien —agregó seria.

La estudiante esperó con paciencia a que él interviniera o refutase a sus dichos, pero el educador volvió a recurrir al uso del silencio, quería ver hasta dónde era capaz de llegar esa niña con la simple capacidad de dialogar, tal vez… persuadiendo era incluso mejor que la misma Betty.

Darcy tomó una bocanada de aire para continuar hablando.

—Tampoco sé qué sucedió cuando me ausenté de la mesa, sólo sé que discutieron y que por eso estás enfadado, tu rabia hacia mí no es porque te haya mentido, estás cabreado por lo que mi madre y tú se dijeron mientras yo no podía oírlos.

Sin duda Darcy era una copia exacta de Betty, poseedora de un carácter indomable, dueña de un peculiar don para dejarlo en silencio, cuestionándose a sí mismo cuando sabía que de hecho, la culpa no era del todo suya. Pero después de oír a la hija de su ex – pareja, sinceramente ya no sabía qué conclusión podía obtener de todo eso. Esas mujeres jugaban con su mente sin que pudiese hallar una manera de evitarlo, aquello resultaba perturbador y a la vez frustrante, también era consciente de que debía poner un alto a esa situación, sobre todo a su simétrica relación con Darcy, había cometido un grave error al permitirle tantas regalías, y aunque ya no estuviese tan enfadado con ella, era hora de colocar los puntos sobre las íes.

Justo antes de que pudiese siquiera balbucear algo en respuesta, Steve y un joven que no conocía interrumpieron en su despacho.

—Disculpe profesor, no sabía que se encontraba ocupado —dijo el rubio, con expresión culpable y dedicándole al mismo tiempo una mirada de cachorro arrepentido a su compañera —, no quería interrumpirlos. Lo siento.

—No te preocupes, Steve, Darcy ya estaba por irse —respondió el único adulto del lugar, pasando por alto el gesto de indignación que la muchacha estaba manifestando.

Aquello no pasó inadvertido por el par de amigos, quienes se miraron un tanto incómodos, era evidente que esa chica no tenía en mente hacer lo que había dicho el profesor Banner. Sin embargo, ella no hizo nada por quedarse, sólo dirigió sus pasos hacia la puerta, yéndose de allí visiblemente ofendida, estaba furiosa y eso lo comprobó Bucky cuando esa rebelde castaña lo empujo con su hombro al salir.

—Parece que ella está _un poco_ enojada —musitó, sobándose el brazo que Darcy acababa de impactar.

—Discúlpala, es algo impulsiva. —En son de saludo, el profesor estiró su mano hacia el joven —. Soy Bruce Banner, profesor de ciencias. ¿Y tú eres…?

—James Barnes, pero todos me dicen Bucky —contestó sonriendo, en tanto estrechaba su mano con la del mayor —, amigo de Steve y nuevo por aquí.

A Bruce le sorprendió que a esas alturas del calendario académico el director hubiese aceptado a un nuevo alumno dentro del instituto, sobre todo tratándose de un amigo del joven Rogers, quien no parecía ser del agrado de Fury, bastaba considerar los hechos acontecidos hace unos cuantos días para saber que el hijo del conserje no formaba parte del listado de alumnos preferentes del tío de Natasha Romanoff.

—¿Usted sabe dónde podemos ubicar a la señorita Hill? —Intervino el rubio. Fue directamente al grano, no quería perder más tiempo del que ya habían mal gastado.

—Mmm… si no está en el salón de los profesores, la verdad no lo sé.

—Entonces iremos a buscarla al salón de profesores —concluyó Steve, al tiempo en que Bucky asentía con un gesto, estando de acuerdo con la idea —. Gracias, profesor Banner.

Bruce ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de contestar, porque esos chiquillos simplemente desaparecieron de su campo visual. No le quedó ninguna duda de que llevaban muchísima prisa, y eso automáticamente le hizo recordar que los alumnos del noveno grado le esperaban por una clase de química, ya estaba bastante retrasado y no podía darse el lujo de continuar descansando. Tomó su móvil para verificar cuántos minutos tenía de retraso, pero un mensaje en pantalla rápidamente desvió su atención y se vio tentado a leer, el número del remitente era desconocido, pero eso no fue de relevancia para él, pues leyó el mensaje de todos modos, y vaya que se sorprendió al hacerlo.

**«Bruce, soy Betty, me conseguí tu número gracias a Frigga, espero que no te moleste. Necesito conversar contigo y pedirte disculpas, en verdad es importante, sé que suena irónico después de que haya sido yo misma quien se negara a eso, pero creo que es hora de que tengamos una conversación seria. Por favor respóndeme, para que acordemos un lugar en donde vernos.»**

Leyó el mensaje un par de veces más, necesitando convencerse de que aquello era real, que estaba sucediendo y que no era una nueva trampa de Darcy o algo por el estilo, sin embargo y a diferencia de otras ocasiones, no tenía un mal presentimiento instalado sobre el pecho, sin mencionar que en el mensaje, ella se identificó como «Betty» nombre del cual solamente ambos tomaban consciencia. Sin percatarse y por primera vez durante el día, Bruce sonrió con sinceridad. Metió su celular en el bolsillo izquierdo de su pantalón, teniendo en mente el contactarse con Betty más tarde, por ahora debía continuar con su responsabilidad laboral, pero al menos su estado anímico había vuelto a la normalidad.

.

* * *

.

Miró por encima de su hombro hacia el cuaderno en blanco de Natasha, últimamente se había vuelto costumbre no encontrarse con ninguna anotación en los cuadernos de su amiga, quien estaba físicamente a su lado, pero espiritualmente parecía encontrarse a varios kilómetros de distancia.

Mientras la profesora María Hill se desplazaba a lo largo del salón, impartiendo una monótona y nada divertida clase de filosofía, Romanoff no podía dejar de pensar en lo que acababa de ocurrir con Steve en el patio abandonado de la preparatoria. Pepper la miró con preocupación, sabía que ella no se encontraba bien y no le agradaba en lo absoluto verla en ese estado.

En un intento por sacarla de aquella interminable falta de concentración, Pepper golpeó sutilmente el brazo de su compañera de pupitre, la cual no tardó en reaccionar. Por el gesto que la rubia realizó, la sobrina del director comprendió rápidamente a lo que se refería, guió sus ojos verdes hacia su cuaderno, encontrándolo más vacío que nunca, luego observó los apuntes de Potts, cuyas hojas estaban repletas de anotaciones.

Sacudió su cabeza en tanto se pasaba ambas manos por el rostro, debía sacarse de la mente a Steve y también a Clint.

Dispuesta a ensimismarse en los contenidos de la asignatura y de la clase, cogió su lápiz e intentó tomar nota, pero justo en ese momento, la estricta profesora pronunció su apellido, provocando que de forma instantánea, todas las miradas de sus compañeras se posaran sobre su figura.

—¿Señorita Romanoff, se siente bien?

Aquello le tomó por sorpresa, esperaba recibir cualquier interrogante relacionada a los contenidos de la materia, mas nunca imaginó que la joven docente le preguntase algo así. « ¿Tan mal me veo acaso? » pensó avergonzada, detestaba demostrar debilidad ante los demás, no obstante, ya era demasiado tarde para reflexionar en ello, porque a esas alturas, ya todos parecían notar lo abatida que se sentía.

—No… la verdad no —respondió sincera —, ¿puedo salir del aula unos momentos, por favor?

De inmediato se manifestaron los típicos murmullos de las más chismosas del salón, entre ellas Sharon, Sigyn y Sif, pero una mirada fulminante por parte de Darcy fue más que suficiente para que el trío de muchachitas dejasen de hacer comentarios al respecto.

—Claro que sí —la autorizó María —, y si lo estima conveniente diríjase a la enfermería.

—No, no es necesario, sólo necesito tomar un poco de aire.

Dicho eso, Natasha se levantó de su silla y no demoró en orientar sus pasos hacia la puerta. Pepper la vio salir y se negó a permanecer cruzada de brazos sin poder hacer nada por reconfortarla, no pensaba dejarla sola en una instancia así, Natasha claramente no lo haría por ella.

—Señorita Hill… —Pronunció, levantando su mano. La aludida le miró enarqueando una ceja —. ¿Puedo acompañarla?

Pareció meditarlo durante unos segundos, pero finalmente accedió a la petición.

—Está bien —aceptó, con un suspiro de resignación.

Pepper no lo dudó y con velocidad excesiva siguió los pasos de su amiga, habitualmente la profesora Hill no solía ser así de comprensiva, y era mejor huir de la estancia antes de que la seria mujer se mostrase arrepentida.

—Claro… por ser la sobrina del _dictador_ Fury, a Natasha siempre la dejan hacer lo que se le plazca —espetó Sigyn.

—Cierra la maldita boca si no quieres que te saque los dientes de un puñetazo. —Masculló Darcy desde su lugar.

Jane Foster posó una mano encima del hombro de la castaña, incitándola a calmarse y también a guardar silencio, a ella tampoco le agradaban los comentarios tóxicos que esa rubia superficial emitía, pero no era buena idea ponerse a discutir en frente de la profesora cuya fama recaía en ser la más severa de todo S.H.I.E.L.D.

—¿Ya terminaron? —Cuestionó Hill, hablándoles con su característico tono de voz autoritario. Ninguna de las dos jovencitas respondió, formando un incómodo silencio dentro del salón —. Supongo que ambas saben que están castigadas, ¿verdad?

—¡¿Qué?! —Vociferó Sigyn, mientras que su boca se abría de manera desmesurada —. Esto es injusto, fue esa cuatro ojos quien comenzó con la violencia y los ataques verbales, yo sólo hice un comentario.

—El día sábado las esperaré aquí, desde las nueve de la mañana en punto, cabe destacar que el castigo será hasta que yo decida dejarlas ir —estableció la profesora, ignorando por completo las quejas de la estudiante.

—¿Ya no tengo nada que perder, verdad?

María no comprendió aquello que la alumna Lewis dijo, simplemente la vio pararse de su pupitre y caminar en dirección al puesto de Sigyn. Arqueó una ceja al notar que Darcy cargaba en su mano la botella de refresco que había estado bebiendo a lo largo de la clase. Sigyn como siempre le miró despectiva, sin entender el repentino acercamiento que esa tipa tomó hacia su persona. Darcy sonrió mientras destapaba la botella, repentinamente derramó todo el contenido de su _coca cola_ encima de esa presumida chica, quien no demoró en estallar en escandalosos chillidos al sentir como aquel líquido pegajoso ensuciaba su blusa y también parte de su brillante cabellera dorada.

—¡Estúpida! ¡¿Qué le hiciste a mi cabello?! —Gritó horrorizada, se llevó ambas manos hacia las puntas de sus risos y casi se desmaya al palparlos en semejantes condiciones.

—¿Qué demonios te pasa? —Intervino Sharon, enfocando su vista en la agresora de su amiga, ésta se encogió de hombros con despreocupación.

—Si ya me castigaron, entonces que valga la pena, ¿no?

—¡Basta! —Farfulló la profesora —. Carter, acompañe a su compañera al baño más cercano y ayúdela a limpiarse. Y usted señorita Lewis, tendrá cuatro sábados inapelables de castigo, ¿entendido?

A Darcy no le importó, y lo manifestó en la enorme sonrisa que formó en sus labios, no se arrepentía de haberlo hecho, esos cuatro días de castigo valdrían la pena, además, esa estúpida rubia se merecía lo que le hizo, ya era hora de que alguien la hiciera callar y la pusiera en su lugar, así se lo pensaría dos veces antes de decir algo malo en contra de sus amigas.

.

* * *

.

Cuando Natasha terminó de relatar su problemática situación amorosa, Pepper comprendió que era mucho más complejo de lo que llegó a imaginar, si ella se sentía confusa respecto a sus sentimientos por Tony Stark sin tener ninguna clase de compromiso con otro chico, no podía siquiera discernir lo que su amiga debía experimentar por dentro al verse en medio de dos muchachos como Steve y Clint, no quisiera estar en sus zapatos realmente.

De pronto el silencio se apoderó de la conversación, ambas permanecían sentadas en el último peldaño de las escaleras que conducían al tercer nivel de la preparatoria, pensativas y ausentes del entorno. Pepper no sabía qué consejo podía entregar, pues sería hipócrita de su parte decirle a Natasha que siguiera lo que dictaminaba su corazón y fuese corriendo tras Steve, siendo que hace un tiempo, fue ella misma la que intervino para que Clint le declarara sus sentimientos, hecho que culminó en el noviazgo que todo mundo conocía en la actualidad. Pero a final de cuentas, y fuese cual fuese su consejo, la decisión únicamente dependía de Romanoff.

—¿Qué piensas hacer, Nat?

—Ojalá lo supiera, Peps… —Botó el aire angustiosamente, en tanto buscaba una postura más cómoda sobre aquella escalera, pero parecía ser una tarea imposible de realizar —. Tengo claro que aún quiero muchísimo a Clint, y que no deseo perder lo que hemos construido juntos, con él me siento segura, y de cierta manera creí que de eso se trataba el amor, pero ahora que conocí a Steve me di cuenta que el amor no se define en qué tan segura te sientas o proyectes con alguien, sino que se ve reflejado en lo que estás dispuesta a entregar por esa persona, y por Steve, sin siquiera conocerlo, fui capaz de desafiar a mi novio y a mi tío sin medir las consecuencias. —Esbozó una sonrisa pequeña —, y pensar que antes decía que el amor era para niños… mírame ahora.

—Yo creo que es bastante evidente lo que tienes que hacer hoy. —La pelirroja entrecerró sus ojos y ladeó un poco su cabeza, ¿qué le quería decir Pepper con eso? —. Sé que no quieres lastimar a Clint, pero tampoco es correcto que sufras y te reprimas por esto…

¿Acaso le estaba sugiriendo que terminara con él? No iba a decir que no lo había pensado, pero tampoco se lo planteó como una opción probable para ese día, después de todo, no podía tomar una decisión tan radical sin meditarlo adecuadamente.

Antes de que pudiese responder a las palabras de su interlocutora, vio como Sigyn y Sharon caminaron con prisa hacia el baño de las chicas, la rubia de cabellera rizada parecía encontrarse más histérica que de costumbre, pues casi al borde del llanto voceó algo relacionado con su «pobre e inocente cabello». El par de rubias transitó delante de ellas sin prestarles mayor atención, cosa que a Pepper y a Natasha ni siquiera les interesó.

—En fin, como decía —retomó Pepper —, creo que tu noviazgo con Clint es la primera carta que debes jugar para terminar exitosamente esta partida.

—¿Me estás diciendo que decida ya mismo si quiero seguir con Clint o no?

Potts asintió con la cabeza, provocando que Natasha formulara una mueca impresionada sobre el rostro, nunca esperó que Pepper le diera un consejo de extrema magnitud, ella siempre procuraba encontrar soluciones alternativas para enfrentar los problemas, pero ahora simplemente le estaba aconsejando irse sin rodeos.

—Tampoco me mal intérpretes, yo no quiero que cortes con Clint, tan sólo estoy siendo realista, y tú misma acabas de decir que por él no sientes precisamente amor, por eso creo que no es correcto continuar con una relación de mentira, ¿entiendes?

—Sí, si entiendo —contestó cabizbaja —, si tan sólo tuviese más tiempo para pensar bien esto, créeme, sería un poco menos complejo para mí.

—¿Pero verás a Clint esta tarde, no? —La rusa cabeceó un gesto afirmativo y Pepper chasqueó los dedos procesando una idea brillante en su mente —. Nat, si no te sientes lista para tomar una decisión ¿por qué simplemente no te das un tiempo para pensarlo bien? Quiero decir… si ambos te quieren y están dispuestos a todo por ti, entonces no les costará trabajo esperar hasta que ya hayas tomado una decisión.

¿Realmente existía un plazo para tomar una decisión tan compleja como esa? Natasha no lo sabía, ni tampoco tenía intenciones de averiguarlo, pero la idea de Pepper no sonaba del todo descabellada, más que mal… sí necesitaba de un tiempo para pensar y analizar paso a paso lo que haría. Aunque claro, nadie podía asegurar que Clint y Steve estuviesen dispuestos a esperarla, pero sencillamente era un riesgo que tendría que asumir.

—Creo que es lo mejor que puedo hacer —Natasha alzó su mentón con expresión decidida —, lo hablaré con Clint esta misma tarde. Gracias, Pepper, en verdad necesitaba que alguien me escuchara y me diera un consejo.

—No hay nada que agradecer, estoy aquí para lo que necesites —articuló dulcemente —. Ah, por cierto, este fin de semana Tony organizará una fiesta en su mansión y…

—Que sea en mi casa —La interrumpió, calmada. Pepper le miró incrédula.

—¿En-en tu casa?

—Sí, eso dije.

—Pero ahí vive el señor Fury, Nat. —Esas palabras se oían bastante obvias, pero la pelirroja pareció no inmutarse en lo más mínimo al escucharlas, cosa que impactó a la de ojos azules —. ¿Tu tío nos dará permiso para eso?

Romanoff sonrió de medio lado con sarcasmo.

—Por supuesto que no, Pepper. Es que este fin de semana mis tíos harán un viaje y no regresarán hasta el domingo en la tarde, así que si deciden hacer la fiesta este viernes por la noche, no tendríamos ningún problema. Además… quiero distraerme un poco. Dile a Tony que organice todo, y que yo los recibiré a gusto en mi casa.

—De-de acuerdo… —tartamudeó, aún sin poder creérselo —. Yo se lo diré a Tony.

Bastó con que Pepper finalizara esa oración para que ambas comenzaran a ponerse de pie con claras intenciones de regresar al salón de clases, pero se extrañaron en cuanto advirtieron a la distancia como dos siluetas masculinas se aproximaban en su misma dirección. Natasha reconoció de inmediato que una de ellas se trataba de Steve, pero no logró identificar al chico que iba a su lado. Cuando su mirada se cruzó con la del rubio, percibió un agujero formarse dentro de su estómago, una sensación que a pesar de ser fuerte, no la sorprendía en lo más mínimo, pues cada vez que lo veía sentía exactamente lo mismo. Apartó su vista hacia otro lado, pero él no la imitó, continuó mirándola sin ser verdaderamente consciente de que en realidad lo estaba haciendo.

Pepper y Bucky intercambiaron miradas cargadas de incomodidad, la tensión entre Natasha y Steve resultó bastante evidente para ellos. Barnes tomó como nota mental interrogar a Steve sobre esa guapa pelirroja más adelante.

—Disculpa, ¿sabes en dónde puedo ubicar a la profesora Hill?

Bucky liberó la interrogante con el objetivo de terminar rápidamente con ese incómodo momento, y aunque nadie lo manifestara en voz alta, todos se lo agradecieron.

—Sí, ella se encuentra en nuestro salón —se apresuró en responder Pepper.

—Gracias, Pepper —Intervino Steve.

Sin agregar nada más, Rogers y Barnes continuaron con su camino, a Natasha se le hizo imposible disimular por más tiempo y fue técnicamente inevitable que no contemplase a Steve mientras se alejaba de ahí en compañía de aquel misterioso muchacho. Él no volteó hacia atrás en ningún momento y aquello de cierto modo a la sobrina de Fury le dolió, esa indiferencia le estaba sentando peor que cualquier otra cosa desagradable que pudiese recordar hasta la fecha. Pero tampoco culpaba a Steve de tener esa actitud, luego de lo ocurrido en el patio de la preparatoria, era comprensible que no tuviese deseos de verla y se sintiera incómodo ante su presencia.

—¿Quién era ese chico que estaba junto a Steve? —Preguntó Pepper.

La chica se encogió de hombros indiferente, por el minuto ese detalle le era poco relevante, aunque no iba a negar que la presencia de ese tipo le causó cierto grado de curiosidad, sin mencionar que aparentaba ser muy cercano con Steve, de seguro se trataba de alguien muy importante para él.

.

* * *

.

Natasha y su novio acordaron encontrarse en el parque más cercano a la preparatoria. Clint agradeció llegar a la reunión antes que ella, al menos así tendría más tiempo para meditar y sopesar un poco mejor la situación.

Tomó asiento en la primera banca vacía que vio, una suave briza de viento meció los endebles troncos de los árboles que se encontraban a su alrededor, haciendo que una crujiente y seca hoja café cayera frente a sus botines. De repente Clint sintió muchísimo frío, subió la cremallera de su chaqueta de franela, buscando un poco de refugio en el interior de aquella prenda. Tal vez su baja temperatura corporal sólo se debía a lo nervioso que se sentía.

Un grupo de niños pasó corriendo por su lado, sonreían alegres y despreocupados, aquello despertó en él un culposo sentimiento de envidia, a veces le gustaría regresar a esa época de su vida, en la que sus únicas preocupaciones eran jugar y comer golosinas sin parar. Pero ya comenzaba a comprender que los mejores momentos de la existencia de un ser humano se percibían como algo absolutamente efímero.

No hace mucho tiempo era feliz junto a su novia, no obstante y de un tiempo a otro, aquella hermosa relación sufrió un radical vuelco, y pese a que ambos tenían cierta cuota de responsabilidad, el principal detonante de los problemas fue un tercero: Steve Rogers, quien para su desgracia, también posó sus ojos sobre Natasha, el resto, lamentablemente ya era historia.

Sin brindarle más tiempo para seguir meditando, Romanoff se abrió paso entre los inquietos infantes que a esa hora revoloteaban por el parque, Clint la vio precipitarse hacia donde él estaba e inmediatamente se irguió en su postura, se hizo a un lado dejándole espacio en la banca para que cuando llegase pudiera sentarse a su lado.

Nervioso, tragó saliva y la esperó desde su lugar, captando al mismo tiempo como su desasosiego iba en trágico aumento.

—Lamento haber tardado —se disculpó la joven, al tiempo en que lo besaba fugazmente en la mejilla y tomaba asiento a su lado —. Creí que la clase de Hill no terminaría nunca.

Clint no dijo nada, simplemente se quedó pensativo. Un beso en la mejilla ya era indicio evidente de que las cosas no parecían ir mejorando entre ellos; Natasha estaba cada vez más fría y distante con él, eso no le gustaba para nada.

—No te preocupes, acabo de llegar.

La pelirroja se dio tiempo para admirar el paisaje que les rodeaba, ese parque era el mismo en el que Clint y ella se habían besado por primera vez, el sitio en donde su historia dio _el vamos_, e irónicamente también sería en donde comenzaría a desfragmentarse. La Natasha de hace un año atrás, jamás hubiese llegado a imaginar que estaría dispuesta a distanciarse de Barton durante un tiempo, pero la vida en definitiva, tenía muchísimas vueltas que dar.

—Clint, necesito decirte algo importante —murmuró, en tanto se acomodaba un mechón de cabello rojo tras la oreja. Gesto característico de ella cuando hablaba en serio.

«Por favor no lo hagas»

El aludido agachó la mirada, sabiendo perfectamente bien lo que Natasha diría a continuación, y aunque se estuviese quebrando en mil pedazos por dentro, juntó las pocas fuerzas que tenía en esos momentos y consiguió alzar su vista hacia ella.

—Tú… tú me pediste que fuera sincera contigo y es lo que pretendo hacer. —La muchacha tomó una de las manos de Clint entre las suyas, sintiendo como su corazón se encogía de tristeza, él era una persona especial en su vida, nunca estaría en sus planes hacerle daño, pero tampoco podía continuar fingiendo que se sentía a gusto con el noviazgo que sostenían —. Lo he pensado mucho y creo que nuestra relación no se merece estar en estas condiciones, así… llena de conflictos e inseguridades. Si continuamos de esta forma, vamos a terminar odiándonos y no deseo eso.

—No, Nat, lo que nos está pasando es normal, todas las parejas atraviesan momentos difíciles, es una simple crisis, pero la vamos a superar; sólo es cuestión de…

—Clint, nosotros necesitamos distanciarnos un tiempo —le interrumpió de golpe.

En cuanto el presidente de la asociación estudiantil la escuchó decir eso, apartó su mano de las de Natasha e inmediatamente se levantó de la banca. Dio un par de pasos vagos frente a ella, respirando con violencia y procurando mantener la calma, pero aquello le estaba resultando bastante difícil de llevar.

Sin descaro alguno ella osaba pedirle un tiempo, siendo que todos sabían que eso era sinónimo automático de «terminemos con esto» ¿por qué mejor no se lo pedía de manera directa y ya? ¿Acaso era necesario sufrir de más?

Iluso, creyó que durante esa charla buscarían solucionar sus problemas, pero el panorama era muy diferente a lo que contempló en primer lugar.

—¿Necesitamos un tiempo? —Preguntó irónico, la joven se mantuvo con expresión intacta, sin manifestar un ápice de tristeza o lo contrario. Natasha en el fondo se sentía tan mal como él lo hacía, pero se esforzó por no demostrarlo, tan sólo se quedó frente a él sin decir nada, cosa que enfureció aún más a Clint —. Más bien eres tú quien necesita un tiempo, Natasha. Yo no necesito pensar nada, tengo muy claro lo que siento por ti.

—Pero yo no, y tú no te mereces esto.

—¿No me merezco qué? —Le cuestiono serio —, ¿acaso hay algo de lo que debería enterarme?

De inmediato llegó a su mente el beso que Steve le dio junto a todas las sensaciones que ello produjo, incluidas también las palabras posteriores a eso, básicamente todas las consecuencias que acarreó el haber conocido a Rogers, y por supuesto que sí, existían muchísimas cosas que Clint desconocía, pero era mejor que jamás tomase consciencia de ellas.

El Castaño volvió a sentarse a su lado, asumiendo a duras penas las complejas circunstancias en las que se encontraba junto a la pelirroja, después de todo lo que habían vivido juntos, le resultaba imposible creer que la relación se estuviese terminando de semejante forma. Deseaba más que nunca que aquello fuese una pesadilla, y que al despertar las cosas volvieran a ser como antes, pero la realidad era cruel, y Natasha estaba cada vez más lejos de él, tampoco podía ignorar eso.

—¿Es por Steve, verdad?

—No —mintió, negando rápidamente con la cabeza y por fortuna Barton pareció tranquilizarse un poco al oírla decir eso —. Nosotros estamos mal desde antes, Clint.

—¿Y por qué nunca me dijiste que sentías esto? —Le cuestionó, enfadado —. Si te sentías así debiste decirlo, podríamos haberlo tratado y no dejar que las cosas llegasen a este punto.

Natasha sabía que tenía razón, sin embargo, fijarse en otra persona nunca formó parte de sus planes, las cosas sencillamente sucedieron… la llegada de Steve Rogers remeció su mundo y no pudo hacer nada para impedir que ocurriera.

Permaneció en silencio, incapaz de poder decir algo para llenar aquel incómodo silencio que se había formado entre ambos, de todas maneras ya no tenía nada más que agregar, cualquier palabra que emergiera de sus labios podría obstaculizar el objetivo que esa charla debía tener.

—Está bien, Nat, si lo que necesitas es tiempo para pensar, yo no tengo derecho a negártelo. Sólo voy a pedirte que, cuando tomes una decisión, por favor sé sincera conmigo.

—Gracias por comprenderlo, Clint.

A pesar de que estuviesen pausando su relación, y mientras ella no tomase una decisión, el dirigente de los estudiantes continuaría siendo su pareja.

La muchacha envolvió ambos brazos alrededor de su novio. Cerró los ojos con fuerza al sentir como él correspondió al gesto, los abrazos de Clint eran su bálsamo, los extrañaría bastante, hundió la nariz en su cuello y con nostalgia depositó un pequeño beso sobre su mejilla.

.

* * *

_**.**_

_**Bien lo dejaré hasta aquí porque… porque yolo (?)**__ naaah xD es que ya llevó más de 7000 palabras y creo que es suficiente. Este capítulo no es muy importante, o al menos así lo veo yo, pero es necesario para lo que se viene (¡En el próximo habrá fiesta en la casa de Fury, bitches!) jajajajaja así que ya en los siguientes capítulos regresará el humor, y el romanogers… ¡Ups eso fue un spoiler! Sé que no salieron todos los personajes, pero tranquilos, porque todos tendrán protagonismo a su debido tiempo. (Manejar un fic con tantos personajes no es sencillo XD) _

_Perdonen por haber tardado tanto, pero estoy en época de exámenes y ya saben, lo primero, es lo primero. De hecho no sé de dónde saqué ánimo para terminar este capítulo hoy, en serio, ando muy agotada, así que si se me pasa algún error, les pido me disculpen, ya pronto estaré corrigiendo. Y bueno, si me demoré también fue porque en mis pocos ratos libres aproveché de ver Daredevil (la serie) y ¡Oh por Dios! Es una obra maestra, lo mejor que he visto en superhéroes hasta la fecha, sin duda se las recomiendo. _

_Perdón a quien no le haya respondido algún review, en verdad casi ni tengo tiempo estos días :c _

**Respuesta a Micaela: ¡Micaelaaaaaa!** Eres genial ¿lo sabías? Bueno pues yo te lo digo ahora, eres una personita muy linda y no te imaginas cuánto me has animado para continuar con esta historia, has estado desde el comienzo y créeme que yo valoro muchísimo eso, porque eres incondicional y siempre me dejas un bello comentario aunque yo sea un intento de escritora irresponsable que se tarda mucho en actualizar XD En serio, mil gracias. Y sí, incluí a Bucky, yo amo ese personaje y no podía no incluirlo en mi fic jajajajaja en este cap salió mucho más y tendrá mayor protagonismo en los siguientes, así que tenemos Bucky para rato. Ok te presto a Steve para que lo apapaches, pero que no te vaya a ver Natasha jajajajaja el triángulo amoroso se pone cada vez más intenso, queridísima Micaela… yo no sé cómo terminará todo esto jajajajaja Bruce está aprendiendo a dominar a Darcy jajajajaja y tienes toda la razón los chicos hoy en día necesitan limites jajajajajajaj diablos, ya estamos sonando como Fury (?) Amo a Sigyn y a Loki, creo que se nota, en el próximo capítulo se viene mucho de esos dos. Supongo que a estas alturas ya viste la película, ¿no? O si no avísame para no hacerte ningún spoiler.

Cuando estés en la universidad de seguro que te tocará un profesor sensual jajajajaja tienes que ser paciente. Y te deseo mucha suerte en la escuela. Un besote!

**PD: **¡Ya tenemos Spider – Man! Y saldrá en Civil War, simplemente no puedo con la emoción, sólo falta que digan que su interés romántico será Mary Jane y mi felicidad estará completa.

_**Gracias a: mabelen07, Micaela, JeffHardyWWELover, RogerssEvanss, M Bidden, mi hermanita linda y preciosa Vidian, Kuchi-San y a Shade10White. **_

_No recibo muchos reviews, pero los pocos que recibo son los mejores. Gracias infinitas._

**Un abrazotote de Oso y nos estamos leyendo.**


	11. ¿Por qué demonios sigues con él?

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a MARVEL y a DISNEY © No tengo fines de lucro. **_

_**Este fic sólo se publica en FanFiction y en Wattpad.**_

* * *

_**N/A:**_ **¡**_Rápido, pidan un deseo, me tardé menos de un mes en actualizar! D: Hice un cap largo ya que mucha gente me dijo que el anterior estuvo algo corto, la verdad es que yo creí que los hacía bastante largos, pero parece que no, así que no sé XD díganme ustedes si los prefieren cortos o largos. (Dije «corto y largo» muchas veces) __**¡Llegamos a más de 250 votos en Wattpad!**__ Estoy muy sorprendida, pero sumamente feliz, nunca pensé que este fic fuese del agrado de tantas personas, __**en verdad mil gracias**__._

* * *

_**Capítulo Once **_

"_**¿Por qué demonios sigues con él?" **_

Luego de que la maestra Hill estuviese explicándole durante, literalmente treinta minutos, todas las normas que debía acatar en el interior de S.H.I.E.L.D. Bucky comprobó que en definitiva, había cometido un error grave al ingresar en dicha preparatoria, que estuviese dividida por sexos no era en realidad algo que lo preocupase en exceso, su inquietud iba más bien de la mano de otro factor: La seguridad.

La seguridad en aquel colegio era enfermiza, pudo comprobarlo con facilidad sólo estando allí una tarde. Los inspectores parecían multiplicarse y esparcirse como plagas por cada rincón del instituto, sin mencionar al tal Coulson, ese era por lejos el peor de todos, siempre estaba alerta, atento a cualquier tipo de acción que levantase la más mínima de sus sospechas. Y lo cierto es que aquello, resultaba ser increíblemente perjudicial para sus planes.

Steve había sido su primera motivación para ingresar a dicha escuela, pero también surgieron otros motivos que lo obligaron a regresar con urgencia a su vida estudiantil. Durante el tiempo en que estuvo lejos de Steve y de Nueva York, acontecieron muchísimas cosas en su vida, lamentablemente no se trataba de hechos que lo hicieran sentirse orgulloso de sí mismo, pero sabía bien que la responsabilidad de aquellos sucesos sólo le correspondía a él.

Era cuestión de días, o tal vez horas, para que esos sujetos de Hydra aparecieran, no demorarían en atosigarlo, amenazándole con cualquier cosa para que pagase el dinero que les debía, eso era más que seguro. Y claro, sólo a él se le ocurrió _la brillante idea_ de negociar a sus dieciséis años con los traficantes más peligrosos y cabrones del país.

Es que Bucky nunca asumió en lo que se estaba metiendo hasta que un tipo llamado Brock Rumlow, conocido como _Calavera_, le amenazó con cuchillo en mano para que pagase lo que adeudaba. A tanto llegó su consumo, que luego de un tiempo sus mesadas ya no fueron suficientes para costear sus vicios, por eso mismo es que llegó a un acuerdo con Hydra ofreciéndose a devolver todo lo que debía mediante sus funciones como microtraficante. Si hubiese sabido que probar hierba o aspirar una línea de cocaína iba a generar todo ese caos, jamás lo habría experimentado, pero ya era demasiado tarde para mostrarse arrepentido o caer en cuenta de la estupidez que había hecho. Estaba sometido por completo a la voluntad de esos matones, y si no hacía lo que ellos le exigían, probablemente terminaría muerto y su familia también correría con la misma suerte.

Antes de que doblase en la esquina de aquella calle que le conducía a la preparatoria, un fuerte jalón sobre su brazo izquierdo hizo que todo el peso de su espalda fuese a parar de manera brusca encima de una muralla. Dicho movimiento tosco fue más que suficiente para que dejara de caminar y enfocase sus ojos azules sobre el rostro de su agresor.

—El jefe me dijo que te encontraría aquí. Ten… —Expresó el hombre, en tanto le aventaba sin cuidado alguno un paquete de dudosa procedencia. Bucky sin aparentes opciones, se vio obligado a tomar el objeto como pudo entre sus manos —. Tienes una semana para venderlo.

Sin despedirse ni agregar nada más, el individuo que Bucky reconoció como _Calavera_ comenzó a caminar en dirección contraria.

—¡No, espera! —Barnes le siguió desde atrás, pero el tipo no detuvo sus pasos —. Es que… no podré hacerlo. Verás, esta preparatoria no es normal, nos vigilan todo el tiempo, sin mencionar que está dividida por sexos, es como una maldita cárcel y…

—¿Y eso a mí qué me importa, niño? —Espetó, mientras se giraba a encararlo.

Ambos se detuvieron a mitad de la calle, quedando frente a frente. Bucky fantaseó en su mente mil maneras de golpearlo, incluso llegó a imaginar cómo su puño impactaba la mandíbula de ese estúpido, pero si hacía eso, lo único que conseguiría sería agravar aún más la situación, y tal vez ni siquiera viviría para contarlo.

Impaciente, el mayor de los dos se cruzó de brazos, esperaba recibir una respuesta lógica, pues tenía que seguir trabajando y ese mocoso estaba haciendo que perdiera su tiempo con esas tontas e infantiles explicaciones.

—Si ni siquiera puedo mirar el culo de una chica, ¿cómo pretendes que venda esto? —Le cuestionó el muchacho.

—Escucha soldadito de invierno —Bucky rodó los ojos al oír ese apodo, por alguna razón que todavía no conseguía comprender, los narcotraficantes de Hydra se referían a él de esa peculiar forma, y lo detestaba —. Esos son tus problemas, no los míos. Debiste pensar en las consecuencias antes de meterte en esto. Nos debes dinero y tienes que devolverlo, así es como funciona. El próximo viernes regresaré aquí por los billetes. ¿Tienes claro el monto, verdad?

—Sí, descuida… además te doy mi palabra, devolveré el dinero, pero en serio; dame un tiempo, hablaré con Alexander y le explicaré que aquí no puedo vender.

Pensó que Brock iba a golpearlo, pero éste abruptamente le arrebató de las manos el paquete que él mismo le había entregado hace un rato.

—Si no quieres hacerlo por las buenas, entonces lo harás por las malas.

Se quedó inmóvil mirando como ese maleante se alejaba, ¿qué podía hacer? ¿Seguirlo e intentar dialogar? No… eso sería inútil, no aparentaba ser un sujeto con el cual se podía entrar a razonar, definitivamente no. De seguro ese lunático y sus amigos delincuentes, lo esperarían hasta que finalizaran sus clases para darle la peor paliza de su vida.

Bucky suspiró abatido, desplazando al mismo tiempo ambas manos por su estresado rostro, ya ni siquiera quería seguir pensando en las diversas consecuencias que podrían surgir de la amenaza que acababa de recibir.

.

* * *

.

—Entonces llegaron sus padres —murmuró Tony, Thor le escuchaba atento y bastante divertido, las anécdotas Stark siempre le causaban gracia —, tuve que huir por la ventana, subiéndome los pantalones a medio camino y…

—Emm… chicos, hubo un cambio de planes —Le interrumpió Pepper, sumándose abruptamente a la charla en compañía de Jane Foster y Darcy.

Se encontraban agrupados en las afueras de la preparatoria, aún quedaban unos quince minutos más para entrar a la primera clase del día, así que tenían tiempo suficiente para conversar, pues dentro del colegio no podían tener contacto sin que apareciera Coulson y les exigiera distanciarse.

El multimillonario entrecerró sus ojos con desconfianza, mientras miraba expectante a la rubia de pecas, esperaba que ese «cambio de planes» al cual se refería, no fuese la cancelación directa del evento.

—No me digas que se arrepintieron a último minuto —sin darle tiempo de responder y adelantándose a los hechos, Tony realizó un gesto despreocupado con la mano —; es demasiado tarde, ya tengo todo preparado.

—No es eso, Stark, la fiesta sigue en pie —intervino la castaña de apellido Foster —, pero Natasha quiere que sea en su casa y no en la tuya, eso es todo.

Thor y Tony fruncieron el ceño, ambos intercambiaron miradas repletas de extrañeza, no entendían nada, es que simplemente la palabra «fiesta» no podía ir ligada a «residencia Fury» Era algo antinatural e incompatible.

—¿Qué tiene de malo la mansión Stark? —Preguntó el rubio.

Las tres muchachitas se encogieron de hombros y negaron con la cabeza, no sabían cómo responder a esa interrogante, estaban tan confundidas como ellos respecto a la decisión de Natasha.

—Aquí lo único malo, es el cerebro de esa viuda negra —farfulló Tony, mientras giraba su dedo índice en el aire, realizando movimientos circulares al lado derecho de su cabeza —, se le debe haber soltado un tornillo ¡está completamente loca! ¿Cómo pretende que hagamos una fiesta en casa del mismísimo Fury?

—A mí también me sorprende que Fury haya dado su aprobación para que realizáramos la junta en su propia casa —manifestó Darcy, por su expresión se podía apreciar que en verdad se encontraba bastante impactada —, debe haberse fumado un porro o algo así.

Pepper carraspeó con sutileza, ganándose de inmediato la atención de los demás.

—De hecho él no estará presente —habló, mientras recordaba la explicación que su amiga pelirroja le había entregado hace un día —. Fury hará un viaje esta tarde junto a su esposa y la casa quedará bajo responsabilidad de Nat hasta este domingo. Claramente él no sabe nada de esto.

Esa aclaración hizo que todo tuviese sentido rápidamente, Tony sonrió para sus adentros, esa pelirroja tenía agallas, en realidad ella era una fémina de temer, hacía lo que quería sin medir consecuencia alguna, y a él personalmente le agradaban las personas que solían vivir al límite, pues compartía el sentimiento.

—¡Entonces que no se hable más! —declaró Darcy, entusiasmada —. Lo haremos en la residencia Fury.

—Tan sólo imaginen como será embriagarnos en su maldita casa, echando cerveza por todos lados —fantaseó el joven filántropo, formando en su rostro una tenue sonrisa ladeada —, y ni hablar de lo que ocurrirá en las habitaciones.

Justo en ese momento y un tanto intimidados, un grupo de estudiantes que se encontraba a pocos metros de distancia de ellos, se dispersaron repentinamente de su posición. Los hermanos Maximoff se abrieron paso entre los amedrentados adolescentes, y sin impresionarse por la reacción de éstos ante su presencia, simplemente se encaminaron con calma hacia la entrada de la preparatoria.

Tony les vio con atención, podía jurar que aquellos extraños gemelos le miraron con odio, pero decidió no darle importancia, quizás sólo era su imaginación.

—A propósito, ¿qué haremos con los alumnos que acaban de integrarse? —Indagó la castaña de anteojos.

—Supongo que deberíamos invitarlos —manifestó el mayor de los Odinson —. Mientras más gente asista, pues mejor.

Todos estuvieron de acuerdo, excepto la misma Darcy, quien frunció sus labios con cierta disconformidad.

—No sé, a mí se me hacen raros.

—¿Raros? —Repitió Pepper, su compañera asintió con la cabeza respaldando su anterior respuesta —. Bueno, quizás los hermanos Maximoff si lo sean, pero… ¿acaso no has visto al amigo de Steve? — La chica negó con un gesto, no sabía a quién se refería, pero tampoco le interesaba, no estaba pendiente de los chicos que ingresaban a la preparatoria —. Deberías conocerlo, Darcy. ¡Es guapísimo!

Tony arqueó una ceja sintiéndose algo ofendido, que Pepper dijera eso frente a él, por alguna extraña razón le molestó.

—No creo que sea más guapo que yo —opinó con determinación.

—No me interesa, Peps —contestó Darcy, ignorando por completo la intervención de su adinerado compañero.

—Es que si no estuvieses mirando todo el tiempo al profesor Banner, podrías notar que hay muchos muchachos atractivos a tu alrededor.

Pepper recibió una mirada asesina de manera instantánea, Darcy la fulminó son sus pupilas sin siquiera disimular un poco su molestia, parecía haberse incomodado en serio con el comentario. La rubia no pensó que se lo tomaría tan a pecho, pero todo indicaba que acababa de meter la pata hasta el fondo, pues abrió la boca en frente de todos, y lo que resultaba aún peor, fue que lo hizo en presencia de Tony, quien solía divulgar toda clase de chisme que llegase a sus oídos.

—¡Wuau!… Esperen, esperen —Tony se posicionó exageradamente en medio de ambas chicas, y procedió a enfocar su mirada encima de la castaña —, esto no me lo pierdo por nada… ¿en serio te gusta Bruce Banner?

Mientras Tony intentaba a como diera lugar sonsacarle aquella información. Jane y el hijo mayor de Frigga se alejaron disimuladamente del grupo, Foster fue la primera en apartarse, siendo secundada al poco rato por Thor, éste aprovechó la distracción de sus amigos para acercarse y charlar a solas con ella. Jane sonrió con picardía al verlo aproximarse, sintió un cosquilleo en la parte baja de su abdomen en cuanto él le devolvió el gesto, últimamente había notado que el destino siempre les hacía coincidir en los mismos lugares, y de alguno que otro modo, en la mayoría de los casos terminaban conversando, claro, siempre y cuando su novia _la celopata_ no estuviese presente.

—¿Iras esta noche a casa de Fury? —curioseó Thor.

—Yo creo que sí… ¿tú?

—Haré todo lo posible, espero poder ir.

Jane se mordió el labio inferior mientras lo miraba directamente a los ojos.

—¿Irás con tu novia, verdad?

No supo de dónde rayos sacó valor para poder lanzar esa pregunta, sólo sabía que un silencio malditamente incómodo se había posado entre los dos. Jane deseaba oír una respuesta negativa, pero también era realista y entendía que aquello era un imposible. Aunque doliera, debía aceptar que Thor no era libre, tenía novia.

—Yo…

Thor guió una mano hacia su cuello, que se encontraba más rígido que de costumbre, se sentía tan torpe cuando esa chica estaba frente a él, las palabras se atoraban en su garganta haciéndolo parecer un completo idiota, jamás le había sucedido eso con una mujer, pero existía algo en Jane Foster que de forma inevitable conseguía sacar a flote todo su nerviosismo.

—Uhm… no lo sé, sus padres son muy estrictos en cuanto a los permisos y esas cosas, no estoy seguro si podrá ir —respondió, mientras se asomaba una pequeña sonrisa tímida en sus labios.

—Ojalá que no pueda ir —dejó salir Jane, dejándolo sorprendido y con la mandíbula a medio cerrar —, algo me dice que la pasarías muchísimo mejor si ella no está.

Durante unos segundos todo pareció desintegrarse a su alrededor, el mayor de los Odinson tragó saliva con brusquedad. La mirada almendrada de la muchacha era tan intensa como lo que acababa de decir, y tan intensa como lo que estaba sucediendo en su interior, Thor jamás se había sentido así.

Antes de que sus impulsos decidieran llegar aún más lejos, Jane simplemente prefirió huir de ahí.

.

* * *

.

Después de meditarlo durante gran parte de la mañana, Bucky decidió contactarse nuevamente con Brock Rumlow, quería disculparse con él y aceptar su propuesta de vender en el interior de la preparatoria. Después de todo, no tenía más opciones, era eso o que pronto le pusieran precio a su cabeza y definitivamente ya no quería tener más problemas con esos sujetos. Tenía bastante claro que traficar dentro del bachillerato no sería fácil, pero procuraría hacer las cosas bien, escogería detalladamente a sus clientes y los puntos de venta, también pensaría en planes alternativos en caso de que Coulson o alguno de sus profesores sospechasen de él… más adelante pensaría en algunas excusas para Steve si es que éste llegaba a notar algo extraño, era su amigo y le tenía confianza, pero conocía muy bien al rubio y sabía que si se llegaba a enterar de su problema con Hydra y con las drogas, él no dudaría en utilizar métodos honestos y morales para ayudarlo a salir del lío, y Bucky no estaba en condiciones de perder el tiempo con semejantes ingenuidades, es por eso que prefería mantener a Steve al margen, no quería involucrarlo, tan sólo deseaba hacer las cosas bien, evitando errores o cualquier detalle que lo hiciera flaquear en su objetivo.

Era cuestión de unas semanas para que reuniera el maldito dinero que les debía y podría al fin desligarse de ellos, no podía ser tan complicado, pensó optimista.

Se adentró al pasillo en donde se encontraban ubicados los lockers, creyó que éstos también estarían divididos por sexos, pero al ver una silueta femenina a su lado comprobó que estaba equivocado, la miró de reojo, se trataba de aquella chiquilla loca que le había empujado hace un día en el despacho del profesor de ciencias, arqueó una ceja pensativo, al menos podría distraer la vista mientras guardase sus libros, volvió a echarle un vistazo de soslayo, pero ella no reparó en su presencia, parecía muy entretenida escuchando música mientras acomodaba sus pertenencias en el interior de su casillero. Bucky tampoco le dio mayor importancia y decidió concentrarse en realizar rápidamente sus asuntos, si quería ubicar al tal _Calavera _era mejor que no se distrajera observando a su vecina de casillero.

Introdujo la llave dentro del pequeño candado del locker que Hill le había designado, por suerte éste cedió sin problemas permitiendo que exitosamente pudiese abrir la puerta, todo iba bien hasta que un jodido paquete repleto de cocaína cayó desde el interior de su casillero hasta sus pies. La muchacha que estaba a su lado no tardó en enfocar su mirada sobre el sospechoso objeto que yacía en el suelo y Bucky deseó que la tierra lo devorase vivo en ese mismo instante.

No tenía que ser un genio para saber que Rumlow había puesto eso ahí, el muy maldito lo tenía vigilado, incluso era capaz de infiltrarse en su escuela, abrir su casillero y llenarlo de droga sin que nadie lo notase. _Genial…_ eso era por lejos lo último que necesitaba.

Cuando pensó que la situación no podía tornarse más nefasta, una voz le hizo sobresaltarse con violencia, al punto de poner su piel más blanca de lo que por sí ya era, miró con horror al inspector, quien caminaba directamente hacia él.

—¿Todo bien, Barnes? —Preguntó Coulson, estando cada vez más cerca.

Bucky no le respondió, sólo atinó a fijar su vista sobre el suelo, pero el paquete ya no estaba en donde había caído hace unos segundos, ahora se encontraba oculto tras los pies de la joven de anteojos. La miró agradecido, pero ella continuó al pendiente de su locker, ensimismada en sus asuntos y haciendo como que nada extraño estuviese ocurriendo.

Regresó su mirada hacia el inspector y trató de fingirse tranquilo, pero no se le estaba dando para nada sencillo.

—Uhm… yo sí… —respondió con la voz ligeramente temblorosa —, sí, to-todo bien.

—Supongo que la profesora Hill le dejó muy en claro el funcionamiento de la preparatoria, ¿no?

—Más que claro, señor —se apresuró en contestar, rezándole a todos los dioses para que ese molesto hombre lo dejase en paz.

—Bien, entonces no deberíamos tener problemas, ¿verdad?

—Oh no, le aseguro que nos llevaremos muy bien —dijo cínico, haciendo que Darcy alzara una de sus cejas con sarcasmo.

Phil estuvo de acuerdo con aquellas palabras. Antes de continuar con su camino, posó una mano sobre el hombro del muchacho y procedió a darle un ligero apretón. Claramente él no tenía ni la más remota sospecha de que estaba ante un alumno mucho más problemático que el mismísimo Anthony Stark.

Bucky botó el aire contenido en sus pulmones en cuanto Coulson desapareció de su campo visual. Revolvió su cabello castaño con una mano, necesitaba relajarse y asumir que en verdad había zafado, estuvo demasiado cerca de ser descubierto sin siquiera haber vendido un miserable gramo de cocaína, de no haber sido por la intervención de esa chica, no lo podría estar reflexionando tan tranquilo.

—Oye gracias… en verdad me salvaste, te debo una. —Se agachó para recoger el paquete y guardarlo cuanto antes, pero la fémina mantuvo sus pies en el mismo lugar sin tener la mínima intención de apartarse —. Ya puedes quitar el pie de…

—Lo sé, pero no quiero —musitó Darcy. Bucky se levantó abruptamente, en tanto la miraba desconcertado.

—Disculpa, pero eso —apuntó hacia la droga que reposaba en el piso —, no te pertenece…

La de apellido Lewis cerró con fuerza la puerta de su casillero, lo miró con fijeza mientras se cruzaba de brazos y juntaba el entrecejo.

—¿Eres idiota de nacimiento o te perfeccionaste con los años? —Bucky alzó ambas cejas sorprendido, debía reconocer que esa respuesta, o más bien pregunta, no se la esperó. ¿Qué, acaso todo el mundo estaba en su contra esa mañana? —. Si no lo notaste, te informo que hay una maldita reja que divide la preparatoria por sexos, estamos haciendo todo lo humanamente posible para que Fury quite esa cosa, pero si le damos cualquier motivo para que nos reproche algo, él no cederá en su decisión ¿entiendes?

—¿Y qué diablos tengo que ver yo en todo eso? —Preguntó a la defensiva.

—Hey genio… si él descubre que tienes droga, es capaz de ponernos esposas y un policía en cada salón.

—Bueno, si mantienes la boca cerrada nadie tendría por qué enterarse.

Se encargó de que su tono de voz se oyera bastante explicito, y por la forma en que Darcy le vio, comprendió que ella había captado fácilmente el mensaje.

—¿Me estás amenazando? —Le inquirió, esbozando una sonrisa burlona.

—Probablemente sí.

Se agachó por segunda vez y en esta ocasión Darcy no impidió que recuperara su paquete. Bucky lo cogió y no tardó en guardarlo dentro de su bolso.

—No te tengo miedo —agregó la joven, pero estaba consciente de que eso era una mentira, la forma en que ese tipo osó amenazarla hasta cierto punto sí había conseguido intimidarla. Él no dijo nada, las acciones de aquella chica se contradecían con sus palabras y eso le causaba gracia. Se limitó a cerrar su casillero y a colgarse la mochila sobre el hombro, se sentía muy fastidiado como para replicarle algo —. En serio idiota, no te tengo miedo.

Eso provocó que Barnes enfocase su mirada azulina sobre ella mientras reducía la distancia que los separaba.

—Deberías tenerlo… —siseó, en tanto le giñaba un ojo y se alejaba.

Darcy lo maldijo por lo bajo, era la primera vez que alguien conseguía dejarla en jaque, se quedó callada enfrentándolo con la mirada, evidentemente ella no consiguió salir victoriosa de esa batalla, pues Bucky se fue de allí con una sonrisa bastante arrogante encima del rostro, cosa que la enfureció el doble.

Hubiera reconocido que su nuevo vecino de casillero era guapo, claro, si es que él muy imbécil no la hubiese tratado como un soberano patán. Negó con la cabeza, reprochándose de inmediato ese pensamiento, el tipo manejaba droga y acababa de amenazarla « ¿qué te pasa, Darcy? Ni siquiera debiste ayudarlo ».

.

* * *

.

Desde que era muy pequeño, Clint comenzó a practicar tiro al arco en compañía de su hermano, cada vez que necesitaba un poco de distracción, no dudaba en recurrir a sus fieles flechas, incluso, no descartaba en un futuro cercano la posibilidad de dedicarse profesionalmente a la disciplina, era un buen arquero y la mayoría de las personas creían lo mismo, pero Clint aún no decidía el camino que iba a seguir tras finalizar su escolaridad, pese a que sólo contase con meses para tomar una decisión puesto que ya estaba cursando su último año académico en esa preparatoria y tan sólo era cuestión de meses para graduarse.

Dejó de pensar en eso mientras sostenía el arco con su mano derecha y una de las flechas con su izquierda, se concentró en su objetivo que estaba a varios metros de distancia, aquella planilla con varios círculos de colores en su interior era su única prioridad en dichos momentos, cuando Barton tuvo listo su blanco, soltó con suavidad la flecha, ésta llegó a parar de forma perfecta en el centro de la planilla haciendo que el joven castaño sonriera torcido, estaba bastante complacido con sus progresos.

Aquel pasatiempo le había ayudado a sobrellevar su crisis con Natasha, pues mientras entrenaba, se olvidaba por completo de sus problemas sentimentales con ella, aunque tampoco tenía intenciones de continuar pensando en eso, dejaría que las cosas fluyeran por sí solas, si Romanoff quería un tiempo para meditar y estar sola, él sencillamente no se lo iba a negar.

Al menos agradecía que el área deportiva de la preparatoria contase con una implementación adecuada para que pudiese practicar con absoluta comodidad su deporte favorito. A final de cuentas, eso era un consuelo.

Cuando estaba a escasos segundos de tomar otra flecha y continuar en lo que estaba, la particular voz de Tony Stark se hizo presente y por modo reflejo viró su rostro a observarlo.

—Legolas, asumo que te veré esta noche en casa de tu novia, ¿no?

Entendió rápidamente a lo que el millonario se refería, lo de la famosa fiesta ya había llegado a oídos de toda la escuela, mas no conseguía entender cómo el director Fury pudo autorizar que una junta de esa envergadura se llevara a cabo en su propia casa. De igual modo, no estaba en sus planes asistir, le molestaba bastante que Natasha estuviese participando en aquellos planes como si nada de lo ocurrido entre ambos le importase, de hecho, ella sin disimularlo se esforzaba por demostrar lo contrario.

—No lo creo, Tony —contestó cortante.

—¿Y eso por qué? —Se sorprendió el moreno, en realidad esperaba verlo esa noche en la fiesta, la pasaba muy bien junto a Clint. Sin él la diversión no sería igual.

—Déjamelo a mí, Stark…

La dueña de aquella voz hizo que ambos chicos se voltearan a observarla. Se trataba de Barbara Morse, o más bien Bobbi, gran amiga de Clint, era una rubia preciosa de personalidad fuerte, pero agradable, ella también pertenecía a la asociación estudiantil y como buena confidente de Barton ya estaba enterada de todo lo ocurrido entre él y Romanoff.

—Trataré de convencerlo —añadió sonriente.

—Bien, entonces creo que estoy sobrando —manifestó Tony, comenzó a distanciarse aunque no se alejó de ahí sin antes lanzarle una mirada inquisitiva a Clint.

—No te será tan sencillo convencerme.

—Vamos Barton, quizás sea un buen momento para que te distraigas un poco.

—¿En serio me estás diciendo que vaya a casa de Nat esta noche para distraerme? —Inquirió irónico —. Bobbi, lo único que quiero hacer es dejar de pensar en ella…

«Yo también quiero que dejes de pensar en ella» se dijo a sí misma. Barbara siempre había sentido más que amistad por Clint, pero nunca se atrevió a confesarle sus sentimientos, era obvio que éstos no serían correspondidos, Barton únicamente tenía ojos para Natasha, incluso cuando ésta parecía ya no estar interesada en él, Clint seguía pensándola día tras día y, aunque eso le doliera, Bobbi estaba dispuesta a ser su pañuelo de lágrimas y su consejera personal, básicamente alguien incondicional.

—Por favor, Clint… sólo será un rato, ¿qué dices? —intentaba persuadirlo. El castaño negó con la cabeza haciendo que su amiga hiciera un puchero —. Pero estamos una hora y luego nos vamos.

—Barbara, en serio… —suspiró cansado, hizo un gesto con su mano para que se detuviera —, no tengo deseos de ir a ninguna fiesta.

—No seas malo, al menos hazlo por mí.

Los orbes grisáceos de Clint la observaron con reproche, detestaba cuando ella comenzaba con aquellos chantajes emocionales. Trató de ignorarla en tanto regresaba su atención al arco que sostenía en sus manos.

—Tengo deseos de ir, pero no conozco mucho a los amigos de Natasha —persistió la joven.

Su compañero permaneció en silencio y se limitó a tomar la clásica postura que adoptaban los arqueros antes de lanzar una flecha, justo cuando estaba con el brazo estirado y a escasos segundos de proyectarla, Bobbi obstaculizó su vista colándose a medio camino. Entornó los ojos al tiempo en que dejaba el arco a un lado, esa rubia podía llegar a ser muy persistente cuando se lo proponía.

—Clinton Barton —Le apuntó con dedo índice, teniendo en su cara una expresión de absoluta seriedad —, si tú no vas, entonces yo tampoco, pero quedará en tu cargo de consciencia, porque en verdad tenía muchísimas ganas de ir.

—Está bien, está bien —aceptó derrotado. Bobbi sonrió ampliamente —, pero ten por seguro que te cobraré este favor más adelante.

.

* * *

.

Se preguntó qué estaría haciendo Sharon en esos momentos, ¿bailando con algún chico guapo o bebiendo como desquiciada? Cualquiera de las dos alternativas le generaba envidia, mientras sus amigas y el resto de sus compañeros se divertían en una de las fiestas más resonadas del último tiempo, ella estaba con un maldito cuaderno entre las manos y en casa del hombre que se había encargado de convertir su vida en un infierno. Pero eran las consecuencias que debía asumir si es que quería recuperar esas malditas pruebas incriminadoras que Loki mantenía en su poder.

De manera inconsciente, los ojos azules de Sigyn se posaron sobré él, el muchacho leía concentrado toda la información que ella le había entregado, su ceño permanecía ligeramente fruncido, se veía bastante confundido respecto a lo que estaba leyendo, pero hasta el momento, ningún comentario en relación al tal Laufey había brotado de sus labios.

Sigyn realizó una mueca de aburrimiento mientras regresaba su vista hacia la ecuación que llevaba varios minutos intentando resolver. Pese a que Loki le explicase muchas veces la forma en que debía proceder con aquel ejercicio matemático, la rubia no consiguió entender nada, tampoco era como que le prestase mucha atención a sus explicaciones, pues el tenerlo tan cerca terminaba desconcentrándola por completo, y eso a su orgullo le dolía de sobremanera ¿en qué momento había comenzado a sentirse así por un chico? O mejor dicho, ¿en qué momento Loki comenzó a provocarle todo ese mar de sensaciones?

Trató de apartar esos cuestionamientos de su mente en tanto observaba su reflejo en el pequeño espejo de bolsillo que llevaba consigo a todos lados. Se sorprendió ante la imagen que recibió, y no porque tuviese mal aspecto o algo parecido, sino que por todo lo contrario, se había arreglado más de la cuenta para ir a simplemente _estudiar_ con él, ni siquiera cuando asistía a una fiesta o alguna cita se veía así de bien. Impactada por la reciente conclusión, cerró con fuerza el espejo y volvió a ponerlo en su lugar, ¿por qué estaba intentando llamar la atención de Loki de esa manera si se suponía que lo detestaba?

Procuró calmarse un poco o sus nervios terminarían por consumirla, aunque motivos para encontrarse desasosegada tenía de sobra, estaba a solas con él en su cuarto, y pretendía robarle su pendrive. Sacudió la cabeza con sutileza, debía dejar de pensar en eso si quería que sus planes fuesen exitosos.

—¿Por qué tengo que despejar la X y no la Y? —Preguntó de repente.

—Porque en el problema te están pidiendo la X y no la Y —respondió sin siquiera mirarla.

—De todos modos no entiendo.

Loki la miró descreído, no podía creer que ella no pudiese resolver algo tan simple como lo era una ecuación de primer grado. Después de haberle explicado un centenar de veces lo mismo y con una paciencia que no solía tener con cualquiera, simplemente le costaba trabajo asimilar que esa chica fuese tan inútil.

—Te lo he explicado más de cuatro veces —musitó, estando aun sorprendido.

—¿Y qué? —Refutó Sigyn, como si aquello fuese lo más normal del mundo —, es simplemente tu deber, después de todo, te estoy pagando para que me enseñes.

—¿Me estás pagando o más bien me estás chantajeando? —Contraatacó alzando una ceja.

Claramente eso se trataba de un chantaje, ambos lo sabían, de no ser por la información que Loki leía en esos momentos, esa supuesta junta de estudios jamás se hubiese concretado.

Sigyn se encontraba sentada sobre la silla que estaba frente al escritorio, mientras Loki permanecía medio tumbado en la cama, los dos dieron por finalizo aquel precario intercambio de palabras y continuaron concentrados en sus respectivos asuntos, pero la rubia no tenía intenciones de resolver esa estúpida ecuación, a esas alturas le importaba muy poco aprobar matemáticas, lo único que tenía en mente era poner en marcha su plan y conseguir ese maldito pendrive de una buena vez, y para eso, necesitaba que Loki se descuidara en algún momento. Tenía que distraerlo a como diera lugar.

—Emm… oye —Estaba comenzando a creer que Sigyn poseía dotes especiales para interrumpirlo, siempre lo hacía cuando estaba tratando de comprender esos enigmáticos papeles que tenía esparcidos a lo largo y ancho de su cama, el muchacho rodó los ojos antes de posar su mirada en ella, esperaba que esa tipa abandonara su casa pronto —. ¿Podrías dejar de revolotear tanto esas hojas? Es que el sonido que haces se me hace muy molesto y no permite que me concentre.

—Tu voz es insoportable, capaz de desconcentrar a cualquier ser humano en el planeta y no me estoy quejando.

La joven no pudo evitar formar una sonrisa en los labios, la conversación comenzaba a ponerse interesante, su provocación aparentemente estaba funcionando.

—¿Sabes lindo? Ya me cansé de esta basura. —Espetó, mientras cerraba el cuaderno de mala gana.

—Entonces vete… —Sugirió Loki.

Sigyn le miró ofendida, de acuerdo, quizás su provocación no estaba funcionando tan bien.

.

* * *

.

Sus tíos se despidieron dejándole una infinidad de instrucciones para que cuidara de la casa mientras ellos no estuvieran, en cuanto el matrimonio Fury se fue, Natasha no titubeó en comunicarse con Tony informándole que la residencia estaba totalmente disponible, podían comenzar con la fiesta cuando quisieran.

No trascurrió mucho tiempo para que la gente comenzara a llegar, los DJ contratados por el joven filántropo ya estaban instalados en la sala principal, los ritmos electrónicos hacían que varios de sus compañeros bailasen alegres, otros disfrutaban de la generosidad de Tony al contratar los servicios de una productora de eventos que incluía entre sus funciones la instalación improvisada de un bar abierto. La casa estaba repleta de personas, había individuos por doquier, Natasha sólo esperaba que la situación no se saliera de control, pues la noche era muy larga y aunque hasta el momento los chicos no le hubiesen dado mayores problemas, nada le aseguraba que éstos se continuasen comportando de esa misma manera, y a juzgar por los vasos de plástico que estaban esparcidos por todos lados, la pelirroja estaba casi segura de que pronto aparecería el primer ebrio de la noche.

Esquivando a varias personas en el camino, Romanoff se sentó en el sofá de la sala de estar junto a Jane y Darcy, la última fumaba un cigarrillo mientras que la otra bebía cerveza de una pequeña botella de vidrio. La de apellido Foster no parecía muy contenta, tenía el ceño fruncido y la vista clavada en Thor, quien bailaba muy a gusto junto a su novia, de vez en cuando, Sif la miraba desde su lugar y se aseguraba de besar al rubio en el preciso instante en que Jane estuviese observándolos. Darcy y Natasha intercambiaron miradas significativas, pero no dijeron nada, captaron perfectamente bien a qué se debía el semblante poco amistoso que cargaba su amiga en esos instantes.

Antes de que Natasha pudiese abrir la boca para intercambiar algunas palabras con sus compañeras, vio como Steve se adentraba a su casa en compañía de Sam Wilson y Bucky... el chico nuevo. La pelirroja se quedó contemplándolos en silencio, ellos se dirigieron hacia el lugar en donde estaban Tony y Rhodey, los cinco se dieron un amistoso saludo, comenzaron a conversar y a reír al instante «de seguro Stark dijo algo estúpido» pensó.

—¡Darcy, mira es él! —Exclamó Pepper, apareciendo de repente por la parte trasera del sofá. La aludida entornó los ojos, detestaba que Potts intentase buscarle novio, más aun tratándose de ese sujeto —. Se llama James, pero le dicen Bucky, y hasta donde sé y lo que me dijo Tony, está soltero.

—¡Sí, sí… ya lo vi! —contestó con apatía. Tenían que elevar su tono de voz para hacerse entender, puesto que el volumen de la música se encontraba bastante alto —. Y no es mi tipo, tampoco es tan atractivo como dices, además es un idiota.

—A mí se me hace bastante atractivo —opinó Jane, mientras lo analizaba con la vista.

Natasha se levantó del sofá, pero para sus amigas aquello pasó completamente desapercibido, se encontraban demasiado entretenidas discutiendo sobre la apariencia de Barnes como para reparar en su abrupta ausencia.

Se encaminó decidida hacia Steve, necesitaba hablar con él y aclarar su cabeza de una vez por todas, tampoco podían continuar evadiéndose por más tiempo, todavía quedaban temas importantes a tratar.

—¡Hey rojita! —Voceó Tony en cuanto la vio aproximarse —. ¿Por qué Legolas no está aquí?

—No sé, tal vez llegue más tarde —respondió cortante. Ignorando por completo a los demás y sin rodeos de por medio, la pelirroja enfocó su mirada sobre el rubio.

—Steve, ¿podemos conversar?

—Sí, por supuesto.

Se apartaron del grupo antes de que alguno de sus espectadores lanzara el típico comentario incómodo que se hacía presente en momentos como esos. La joven comenzó a caminar y Steve no tardó en seguirle los pasos, transitaron delante del sofá en donde estaban charlando Darcy, Jane y Pepper, las tres muchachitas dejaron de hablar en cuanto les vieron pasar, tenían el presentimiento de que aquello no terminaría bien.

Rogers y Romanoff llegaron hacia las escaleras, no demoraron en subirlas y en poco tiempo se encontraron ante la habitación de Natasha, quien previo a abrir la puerta, se giró sobre sus talones para quedar frente a él.

—Pensé que no vendrías —articuló sincera.

—¿Te molesta que esté aquí? —Preguntó, teniendo miedo de que ella respondiera con un «sí». Pero su compañera negó con la cabeza, haciendo que pudiese relajarse.

—No, no me molesta, de hecho yo… tengo que contarte algo.

Finalmente se decidió y abrió la puerta de su alcoba, él hizo un gesto caballeroso con su mano, haciéndole entender que entraría después de que ella lo hiciera y la pelirroja no pudo evitar sonreír, esos gestos hacían que Steve fuese único en su especie.

.

* * *

.

—Voy a maldecir por siempre el instante en que nuestras vidas se toparon, lo juro —farfulló Sigyn, en tanto se ponía de pie y se aproximaba hacia la cama.

Todavía estaba ofendida por lo que él le había dicho, pero tampoco podía ponerse en plan melodramático y salir de ese cuarto completamente enfadada. Al menos no si quería proseguir con el plan, debía procurar permanecer en la habitación de Loki todo el tiempo que le fuese posible.

—Y yo seré el tipo más feliz del mundo cuando nuestros caminos se separen, créeme —contestó, con aquel tono de voz despectivo que tanto le caracterizaba.

El menor de los Odinson regresó su vista hacia las hojas que sostenía en su mano y continuó con su lectura haciendo como si ella no estuviese ahí, la rubia redujo la distancia que los separaba y estando muy cerca de él, realizó un movimiento ágil con sus dedos arrebatándole al instante los documentos.

—Nunca hubiéramos coincidido si no te gustara escuchar pláticas privadas en el baño de las chicas —dijo la joven. Loki rió por lo bajo haciéndola enfadar aún más. Enrabiada, la estudiante le lanzó las hojas en la cara —. Si nos conocimos fue por tu culpa, de hecho todos mis problemas son por tu culpa.

Esta vez la risa del muchacho se manifestó en forma audible, soltó una sonora carcajada, charlar con esa rubia era todo un deleite para su entretención, le divertía mucho que Sigyn creyera que el mundo giraba a su alrededor.

—Sí, claro… soy el culpable de todos tus problemas. ¿Acaso también te obligué a participar en los innombrables sucesos del año pasado?

—Ay ya cállate… —endilgó furiosa. Cada vez que alguien mencionaba _los sucesos del año pasado_, la sangre se le acumulaba con pesadez en la cabeza, más cuando quien lo hacía era Loki.

Con resignación, caminó de regreso hacia el escritorio, tomó asiento en la silla y se llevó ambas manos al rostro, tenía que distraerlo, hacer que saliera de su habitación o esperar a que lo hiciera por iniciativa propia, pero ¿cómo? ¿Cómo hacerlo sin que él la sacara de sus casillas?

Al verla tan afligida, Loki por un momento se sintió culpable, pero considerando lo poco y nada que la conocía, de seguro sólo estaba intentando manipularle, ya le había demostrado en otras ocasiones que era muy hábil con eso, aunque también estaba la posibilidad de que ella en verdad se sintiera perturbada por aquello que había sucedido en esa fiesta hace un año.

Se levantó de la cama y se arrimó hacia donde estaba su compañera, apoyó una mano encima del escritorio, acercó su rostro al de la fémina y con eso rápidamente pudo ganarse el interés de la chica.

—Hablando en serio, ¿por qué te dejaste influenciar por esos tipos? Se supone que eres una mujer con carácter, ¿no?

Sigyn le miró adusta.

—Te estás metiendo en terreno peligroso, Loki Odinson.

—Se nota a kilómetros que no sabes nada de sexo —habló con seguridad, pasando por alto la mirada fría que los ojos azules de Sigyn le estaban dedicando —. ¿Por qué permitiste que esos sujetos intentaran apurarte?

—Primero, eso a ti no te importa —le encaró, enumerando sus dichos con ayuda de sus dedos —. Y segundo, ¿cómo sabes tú que no sé nada de sexo?

—¿En verdad te lo tengo que explicar? —Preguntó irónico.

Pensaba que las razones eran bastante obvias, las chicas huecas como Sigyn pese a parecer muy fáciles de llevar a la cama, en el fondo no lo eran tanto. Ellas creían en príncipes azules y en otras basuras de la misma calaña, por ende, resultaba técnicamente improbable que hubiese estado dispuesta a ser partícipe de esos libidinosos y malhablados eventos.

—A mí me parece que cuando estamos cerca, quien se pone más nervioso eres tú —la escuchó decir cerca de su oído, por un momento se olvidó por completo de la reducida distancia que tenían, pero no se apartó y ella tampoco lo hizo —. Es evidente que tú tienes menos experiencia que yo.

De manera inconsciente y luego de decir eso, Sigyn quiso apartarse un poco, pues el hecho de tener a Loki cerca de su cuerpo le gustaba de un modo peligroso y prefería mantener esa perturbadora sensación lejos. Sin embargo, se vio obligada a permanecer en su lugar cuando la mano de su compañero se aferró a su hombro, incitándola a quedarse quieta. La rubia le miró sin decir nada, su rostro había quedado a la misma altura que el suyo, él le devolvió la mirada en tanto esbozaba una sonrisa provocadora, gesto que conseguía entorpecer con facilidad su funcionamiento psicomotriz.

—¿Segura? —siseó, mientras se precipitaba, inclinando peligrosamente su cabeza.

El pulso de Sigyn se aceleró, su mente una vez más era víctima de ese turbulento juego. Sería una mentirosa si no reconociera que llevaba días fantaseando con eso, pero no estaba bien, por muchos deseos que tuviera de acercar sus labios a la boca de Loki, no lo haría, no le daría en el gusto. Quiso alejarlo, pero sus manos estaban demasiado temblorosas para hacerlo, él lo notaría y tendría razones de peso para respaldar las teorías que tenía respecto a ella.

Cuando Sigyn creyó que ya estaba perdida entre su orgullo y lo que sentía por Loki, el móvil de este último comenzó a sonar, la muchacha suspiró con sosiego en cuanto lo vio alejarse a contestar a la llamada. «Salvada por la campana» pensó exaltada.

—Dile a Virginia Potts que pagará muy caro el haberte dado mi número, Stark.

—_¡¿Se llama Virginia?! _—Inquirió el millonario desde el otro lado de la línea, luego una escandalosa y ebria carcajada se escuchó. Loki alejó el smartphone de su oreja formando una expresión de absoluto desagrado.

—Sí, ese es su ridículo nombre, y no, no estoy interesado en ir a esa estúpida fiesta.

—_Vamos cuernitos, todos están aquí…incluso Legolas ha venido, acaba de llegar _—El hermano de Thor se llevó una mano a la frente, cerró los ojos, pensando seriamente en aventar su celular contra la pared más cercana —. _¿Sigyn está contigo, verdad? No te molestes en negarlo, Sharon ya me lo contó. Sé que la están pasando bien, pero dejen de follar y vengan un rato a…_

Finalizó la llamada antes de que ese imbécil en evidente estado de ebriedad continuase parloteando palabras sin sentido, se giró sobre su eje sólo para advertir a la joven de risos, quien guardaba con ansiedad sus cosas dentro de un bolso. Enarqueó una ceja sonriendo burlesco.

—Y luego dices que quien se pone nervioso soy yo.

—Ni en un millón de años conseguirías ponerme nerviosa —mintió.

Se puso de pie para pronto caminar en dirección a la puerta, estaba a escasos segundos de salir, pero Loki la detuvo y sintió que el corazón por poco se le salía del pecho.

—Hey… no creas que soy idiota, sé que no me has traído toda la información que posees de ese sujeto. Espero que la próxima vez que vengas aquí no suceda lo mismo, no puedo comprender esos documentos si me los entregas sin un orden, ¿de acuerdo?

—De acuerdo —masculló.

.

* * *

.

Natasha no dejó pasar mucho tiempo para comenzar a explicar su actual situación con Clint, se esforzó por entrar en detalles sin omitir información relevante. Consideraba que Steve merecía saberlo, a final de cuentas estaba involucrado.

La pelirroja caminaba por su alcoba de un extremo a otro, en tanto relataba su conversación con Barton, Steve la observaba de pie y en silencio, no había querido interrumpirla, pero en el fondo, no entendía muy bien el porqué de esa platica, según entendió, Natasha y Clint continuaban siendo pareja y realmente no comprendía en dónde podía encajar él en todo eso. Sin dejar de prestar atención a las palabras de la muchacha, se llevó ambas manos a los bolsillos de su jeans y continuó escuchándola con atención.

Cuando la rusa terminó de hablar, enfocó sus ojos verdes sobre el rostro de Steve, éste se encogió de hombros sin saber exactamente qué decirle, creyó que en alguna instancia escucharía algo como _«entonces me estoy tomando este tiempo para que podamos comenzar con lo nuestro»_, pero aquello jamás llegó a sus oídos. Comprendía que para Natasha no fuese tan sencillo terminar una relación de tanto tiempo por alguien que apenas estaba conociendo, pero tampoco le veía sentido a seguir en la cuerda floja sin avanzar ni retroceder un paso.

—¿Y por qué me estás diciendo todo esto, Nat?

Las cejas de la chica se arquearon con incredulidad, pensó que se alegraría de saber que iba a darse un tiempo con Clint, pero por el semblante inexpresivo y apagado de Steve, supo que no había sido así.

Se acomodó un mechón de cabello rojo tras la oreja para luego cruzarse de brazos un poco incómoda. Steve era distinto a todos los hombres con los que había tratado antes, a veces decía cosas que la dejaban con la mente en blanco, era un chico totalmente impredecible.

—Bueno… no sé, pensé que te gustaría saberlo… —se justificó honesta —, después de lo que sucedió entre nosotros en el patio abandonado de la preparatoria, estuve pensándolo mucho y me decidí a hablar con Clint y pedirle un tiempo.

—Eso ya lo sé, pero para ti ¿qué significa esto de darse un tiempo? —Inquirió serio.

—Supongo que lo literal —Sonrió nerviosa, tantas preguntas comenzaban a inquietarla —. Verás, con Clint de hace tiempo que no estábamos del todo bien y cuando se necesita pensar y aclararse, creo que lo mejor es darse espacio, ya sabes, básicamente estar sola.

El rubio asintió con la cabeza, y Natasha una vez más pudo ver la decepción en sus facciones, sólo que esta vez no sabía a qué atribuirlo ¿acaso había dicho algo malo? Creía que al fin estaba haciendo las cosas bien, pero Steve con un simple gesto le hacía saber que nuevamente se estaba equivocando, se sintió estúpida y frustrada por no ser capaz de descifrar su reacción.

—Ya veo… —murmuró cabizbajo —, entonces le pediste un tiempo a Clint para estar sola, y no conmigo.

Se quedó viéndola durante unos segundos, teniendo la mínima esperanza de que ella negara o refutara esas palabras, mas no hubo respuesta, la chica permaneció muda, dándole a entender que tenía razón.

Era simple, Natasha nunca estaría con alguien como él, nunca sería suya, por más que hubiese logrado confundirla o incluso oír un «me gustas» de sus labios, esa chica estaba lejos de ser una realidad en su vida. Steve supo con ello que ya no tenía nada que hacer ahí, así que sólo fue capaz de orientar sus pasos hacia la salida de la espaciosa habitación, pero la sobrina de Fury le siguió de inmediato.

—Steve, espera… —tiró de su brazo, obligándolo a girarse hacia ella —, si no fuera por ti, yo nunca me habría dado cuenta de que no estaba realmente enamorada de Clint. Lo que siento por ti es distinto a cualquier emoción que haya sentido jamás, y créeme, esto no me es fácil de reconocer.

—¿Y si no estás enamorada de Clint, por qué demonios sigues con él? —replicó enfadado —. No te entiendo, Natasha, en serio… ¡¿Qué es lo que quieres?!

Se precipitó poco a poco a Steve, podía sonar ridículo o incluso desquiciado, pero verlo enfadado le hizo parecer más atractivo que de costumbre, sus ojos azules, encolerizados y a la vez inofensivos la observaron contrariados, Natasha llevó una de sus manos hacia la mandíbula masculina y lentamente rozó su piel con la yema de sus dedos. Acercó su pelvis hacia la de su compañero, produciendo una deliciosa y tortuosa sensación de ardor sobre sus caderas. Steve cerró los ojos sintiéndose culpable con sí mismo, a su orgullo le hubiese encantado rechazarla, pero no podía, la fricción que estaba ejerciendo esa pelirroja sobre su cuerpo era casi hipnótica para sus sentidos. Dicho movimiento generó que sus racionamientos fueran en abrupta decadencia. Instintivamente la acercó a él cogiéndola con fuerza por la cintura, Romanoff sonrió autosuficiente y también decidió cerrar sus ojos, le besó la comisura del labio para luego atrapar por completo su boca, las manos de Steve subieron por su torso, palpando en el camino su abdomen y sus pechos, se detuvo en su cuello presionándolo despacio con sus pulgares, la joven echó su cabeza hacia atrás rompiendo el beso, sin embargo, la separación de sus bocas no duró demasiado, sintió la tibieza de los labios de Steve presionarse con lujuria sobre los suyos y no titubeó en corresponderle de la misma forma.

—Natasha ¿estás a…?

La reconocida voz de Clint repercutió en medio de la estancia, Steve y Natasha se alejaron bruscamente del otro bajo un patético intento por disimular lo que estaban haciendo.

Barton se quedó inmóvil en su lugar.

—Clint… ¿q-qué estás haciendo aquí? —trató de improvisar la pelirroja, aunque sólo recibió una mirada fría y repleta de odio. Clint no emitió ningún sonido, pero lo dijo todo con aquel gesto. Herido, negó con la cabeza y sólo tuvo fuerzas para alejarse con pasos acelerados de ahí. Natasha lo siguió al instante —. ¡Espera deja que te explique! — gritó desesperada.

Se detuvo en el umbral de la puerta viendo como Clint desaparecía por las escaleras, miró a Steve, quien continuaba dentro del cuarto, él desplazó la palma de su mano con pesadez sobre su mejilla. Nunca se había sentido tan culpable como lo hacía en ese instante.

.

* * *

_**.**_

_**Lo sé, soy diabólica por dejarlo ahí XD muajajajaj**__ Pero prometo actualizar antes del 10 de Agosto ;) _

_(Betty &amp; Bruce volverán el próximo capítulo) (Pronto comenzaré con la trama de los hermanos Maximoff, por ahora sólo hacen acto de presencia, pero por algo los puse) _

**Respuesta a Micaela****:** Holaaaa linda, Awww que eres tierna, gracias por apoyar tanto este fic, ya sabes que por reviews como los tuyos es que sigo escribiendo, yo sentí que el cap pasado fue relleno jajajajaja pero bueno creo que este no lo fue, aquí pasaron muchas cosas. Yo también veo venir una tercera guerra mundial cuando Loki se entere D: Darcy es una loquilla definitivamente ella y Tony tienen el premio a ser los loquillos superiores en esta historia XD Fuiste la única que se dio cuenta de que Darcy se desquitó con Sigyn por lo que había pasado entre ella y Bruce, ven aquí y abrázame ajjajajajajaj es que amo que los lectores capten esos mensajes. Bucky es un loquillo también ajajjajaja anda metido en líos grandes, yo creo que ya te darás cuenta de quién será su pareja ;) Clint está sufriendo mucho en estos caps, pero su suerte ya cambiará. Gracias por ser tan comprensiva, tierna y genial conmigo. Un besote Mika ñ_ñ

_**Gracias a: sunshine che runner (gracias por animarte a comentar) JeffHardyWWELover (amo tus reviews), LJDH-tributo (tu comentario me animó mucho, gracias), elapink100, M Bidden, hermanita amodorada Vidian, RogerssEvanss (amo tus comentarios y tus historias) y también agradezco a mi querida Mabelen07. **_

_Por ustedes sigo con esto. Los adoro un montón._

_Gracias por leer y agradezco el doble a quien se tome la molestia de comentar._

**Abrazotes de oso, nos leemos en el cap 12.**

**PD:** Se viene Tony ebrio D:


	12. La estás pasando de maravilla, Romanoff

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, si fueran míos, nunca hubiese existido el Hulktasha, Banneroff o como se llame. En las pelis Natasha debería ser de Steve, Bucky o Clint y Bruce de Betty. Pero bueno, vale verga la vida. ¡Ah sí! Se me olvidaba… No pretendo lucrar con esto. **_

_**Este fic sólo se publica en FanFiction y en Wattpad.**_

* * *

_**Capítulo Doce **_

"_**La estás pasando de maravilla, Romanoff"**_

—Maldición… —Dejó salir en un susurro.

Aún no podía creer que Clint les hubiese descubierto infraganti, podría jurar no haberle visto en ninguna parte de la casa, sin mencionar que Tony le había preguntado a Natasha el porqué de la supuesta ausencia de su novio, pero curiosamente cuando se encontraba besando a la pelirroja, éste se apareció de improviso en el interior del cuarto. Su suerte y la de Natasha simplemente no podía ser más miserable ese día.

Steve se aproximó a la joven, quien permanecía de pie bajo el umbral de la puerta, estaba tensa, con la mirada clavada en el piso y sin moverse en lo absoluto. Es que no conseguía sacarse de la mente la mirada repleta de odio que Clint le había otorgado, fue tan fría y sincera, que dolió como los mil demonios por dentro.

—Nat, no sé qué decir… esto es mi culpa. —Romanoff le miró sin pronunciar ninguna silaba, sabía que ella no lo consideraba culpable, pero no podía evitar sentirse de esa forma —. Debería ir y hablar con él, tengo que enfrentarlo, explicarle que…

—¡No! —Le interrumpió de inmediato. Rogers guardó silencio en cuanto ella alzó la voz, Natasha se arrepintió al instante de haberle gritado, pero se encontraba demasiado nerviosa como para poder calmarse —. Lo siento, Steve, no quise gritarte. — Habló acongojada, tenía una maldita presión sobre el pecho que incluso le impedía respirar bien. Inconsciente del gesto, la muchacha se llevó ambas manos a esa zona de su cuerpo —. Esto no es tu culpa. No te preocupes, yo hablaré con él.

Bajó la vista hacia su talle y notó que encima de su torso, se encontraba a medio subir la blusa de tirantes color negro que llevaba puesta, aquello permitía que se pudiese advertir con suma facilidad la piel de su abdomen. De seguro, en medio de las breves, pero intensas caricias que se dieron, Steve había levantado la prenda sin siquiera percatarse de haberlo hecho. Ambos notaron el detalle, pero no dijeron nada, Natasha acomodó su ropa y también su cabello, caminó hacia la puerta decidida a ir tras Clint, sin embargo, la voz de su compañero hizo que se detuviera justo antes de salir.

—Deja que te acompañe —le pidió.

Casi por inercia, la chica negó con la cabeza, pues si Clint veía a Steve, no titubearía en golpearlo y el rubio claramente no iba a quedarse de brazos cruzados. Ni loca pensaba permitir que la acompañase.

—No, Steve, yo simplemente ya no quiero tener más problemas —endilgó decidida.

El muchacho no insistió más y debió conformarse con verla alejarse de ahí, se sentía lleno de impotencia, creía que era sumamente injusto que Natasha tuviera que enfrentarse por sí sola a eso, después de todo, él también tenía mucha responsabilidad en lo que estaba ocurriendo.

.

* * *

.

Betty le había citado a las veintidós pm de la noche, no obstante, el tráfico vehicular no estuvo de su parte y terminó llegando a la casa de su ex – novia con treinta minutos de retraso.

Todavía no lograba convencerse de que ella hubiera tenido la iniciativa de haberse comunicado con él para concretar una cita, no es que aquello no le gustara, pero le confundía demasiado, a veces Ross parecía odiarlo, y en otras ocasiones demostraba todo lo contrario, y eso en cierto punto le resultaba perturbador, quizás Betty no pretendía confundirlo a tal nivel, pero inconscientemente lo hacía y aunque esa no fuese su intención, siempre terminaba jugando con su cabeza.

Descendió de su auto y comenzó a caminar por el jardín de la vivienda, sus zapatos negros se hundían en el perfecto césped que crecía en la tierra, era un lugar agradable y acogedor, uno de los pocos sitios que aparentaba conservar la verdadera esencia de Betty Ross. Subió los cuatro peldaños que le guiaban al pórtico de la entrada, y se quedó de frente a la puerta por algunos minutos, se preguntó si debía entrar, si debía ilusionarse una vez más o si simplemente ya era momento de aterrizar en la realidad y comprender que lo suyo con esa mujer sólo había sido una parte intensa de su pasado. Pero también se preguntó qué sentido tendría huir de ahí, esperó con muchas ansias a que Betty le diera una oportunidad de conversar, que sería estúpido de su parte acobardarse en un momento así, negó con la cabeza dispersando esos absurdos pensamientos de la mente. No sabía cómo iba a terminar su estadía en esa casa, pero se arriesgaría, después de todo, no se caracterizaba por no asumir las consecuencias de sus actos.

Suspiró. Ya estaba allí, ¿qué podía perder?

Tocó el timbre y en breves segundos su mirada café se encontró con los conocidos orbes azules de la castaña. Betty le sonrió y lo invitó a pasar.

—Darcy no está —se apresuró a explicar, en tanto cerraba la puerta.

—¿Ella también fue a la famosa fiesta que harían en casa de Fury?

—Sí, ya sabes cómo es, no se lo perdería por nada. —Bruce esbozó una sonrisa, conociendo a la muchacha, creía que aquello era completamente cierto. Betty le indicó con una mano que tomase asiento en el sofá más grande de la sala, obedeció y en breve se acomodó en aquel lugar. Ella se sentó a su lado —. Precisamente por eso te cité acá, aquí estaremos tranquilos. Yo… quería disculparme por la forma en que te traté hace un par de días, no estuvo bien.

—Descuida, ya se me olvidó. —Contestó risueño, la fémina le regresó el gesto, pero volvió a enseriar su semblante, no podía reír con sinceridad, aún se sentía preocupada.

—¿Mi hija no te ha dicho nada respecto a lo que sucedió aquí?

Bruce recordó la pequeña discusión que había sostenido con la chica en su despacho. Betty se veía bastante preocupada, y se cuestionó si sería correcto o no hablar sobre ello, pero decidió que era lo más adecuado. Estaban teniendo esa charlar como los adultos que eran, debían ser honestos, y él comenzaría en ese mismo instante.

—Sí, ayer fue a mi despacho y trató de justificarse, pero también me dijo otras cosas.

—¿Cosas como qué? —Le preguntó, frunciendo el entrecejo.

—Al parecer… pudo percatarse de que estuvimos discutiendo. —Betty le miró horrorizada, se llevó una mano a la frente con preocupación, pero Bruce procuró aclarar la situación velozmente —. Por supuesto que no le dije nada, no se lo confirmé ni se lo negué. Estoy tratando de ser frío con Darcy, me cuesta trabajo, pero considero que es lo mejor, ella debe alejarse de mí para que tú no te sientas incómoda.

—Gracias, en verdad te lo agradezco.

Se quedó más tranquila luego de escucharlo decir eso, al menos ahora podía estar segura de que su secreto de identidad se encontraba a salvo con Bruce. A pesar de los años, todavía podía confiar en él, y era maravilloso poder experimentar esa sensación.

—¿Puedo preguntarte algo? —Inquirió el profesor, sacándola de sus racionamientos internos. Asintió con la cabeza enfocando sus ojos en él —. ¿Por qué Amber? ¿Qué le pasó a Betty Ross?

.

* * *

.

La fiesta aún seguía en casa de Fury, Tony perdió la cuenta de cuántos vasos de vodka había bebido a lo largo de la noche, Sharon tenía los pies cansados de tanto bailar, se maldecía por haber ido con tacones. Por otro lado Bucky había conseguido vender un poco de su mercancía, los demás continuaban bailando al ritmo de la música o haciendo competencias estúpidas con el alcohol, Thor estaba buscando a Steve para desafiarlo a beber, pero no lo encontraba por ninguna parte. Bobbi por su parte, escuchaba con atención lo que Pepper y sus amigas, Jane y Darcy le relataban, hablaban sobre lo aburrido que fue estudiar en una preparatoria solo para mujeres y que no pensaban permitir que el director Fury las hiciera pasar por eso nuevamente, todo marchaba relativamente normal hasta que vio a Clint transitar muy rápido por la sala, frunció el ceño extrañada, el muchacho caminó hacia la cocina y se introdujo ahí cargando un semblante que a Bobbi no le agradó en lo más mínimo, tuvo el impulso de seguirlo para saber qué le ocurría, pero se contuvo de hacerlo en cuanto captó que Natasha Romanoff se adentró en la misma estancia que su amigo.

La pelirroja entró en la cocina, vio al castaño de espalda hacia ella, tenía una botella de cerveza en la mano, le dio un sorbo y se giró sobre su eje para encararla, sabía que le había seguido. Natasha no pudo sostenerle la mirada por más de cinco segundos, se sentía avergonzada e incapaz de verlo a los ojos, le dolía que la viera con odio y desprecio. Pero no podía evadirlo, se lo merecía y le debía una explicación, tenía que conversar con él, y para eso necesitaban privacidad. Cerró la puerta y se le acercó unos pocos pasos.

—Clint, por favor conversemos…

—Es que no sé de qué demonios quieres conversar —Espetó enrabiado. De nueva cuenta procedió a beber cerveza de la botella —, con lo que vi me basta y me sobra.

—No quiero que pienses mal de mí —musitó sincera.

Barton alzó su cabeza bruscamente, la contempló con incredulidad, como si acabase de recibir el peor de los insultos.

—¿Y entonces qué se supone que debo pensar? —Le cuestionó cabreado — ¡Maldita sea, los vi besándose y no quieres que piense mal de ti!

—¡Lo sé, lo sé, sé que nos viste! —habló rápidamente. Intentó acercarse, pero el chico la eludió alejándose a la brevedad. Se sintió sucia y ruin por producir semejante rechazo en Clint. Eso la confundía, pues no sabía qué decir en su defensa ni en la de Steve —. No estoy negando que nos hayas visto, sé bien lo que hice, es sólo que no entiendo por qué entraste de esa manera a mi cuarto.

.

* * *

.

—¿Betty? —preguntó retóricamente.

Se levantó del sofá y caminó hacia un pequeño bar ubicado en una de las esquinas de la estancia, cogió un par de vasos y echó dentro de éstos algunos cubos de hielo, tomó una botella de Whisky y vertió parte de su contenido en los recipientes transparentes, regresó a donde estaba su visita y estiró su brazo ofreciéndole un trago, Banner aceptó el objeto de cristal pese a no ser muy adepto a consumir bebidas alcohólicas. Betty se sentó nuevamente a su lado, aunque esta vez lo hizo más cerca de él, los muslos de ambos podían rozarse sobre la tela de sus pantalones, pero la poca distancia que tenían, no les incomodaba en lo absoluto. La castaña bebió un sorbo del líquido dorado, gesticuló una mueca de desagrado, nunca se acostumbraría a la sensación de ardor que dejaba el whisky en su garganta.

—Betty… bueno, ella murió a los 16 años, murió cuando la alejaron de todo lo que quería, incluyendo a su primer gran amor. —Bruce sabía que se refería a él, pero no la interrumpió, continuó oyéndola en silencio —. Cuando ella regresó dos años más tarde, ese chico que tanto amó se había ido a estudiar a otra ciudad. Betty también se enteró de que estaba comprometido con otra chica. Todos habían seguido adelante con sus vidas, excepto ella.

—Betty, te fuiste sin decirme nada… —intervino, siendo incapaz de quedarse callado por más tiempo —, ¿qué querías que pensara?

—Mi padre me obligó, Bruce, me amenazó con incluso hacer trizas a tu familia si yo no me alejaba de ti. Sabes bien que él no mentía con sus amenazas.

La miró impactado, siempre fue consciente de que el papá de Betty nunca le quiso, también sabía que ese señor manejaba negocios turbulentos y que era un tipo peligroso, pero jamás imaginó que por su culpa, Betty hubiese desaparecido de su vida de manera tan abrupta y durante tantos años. Estaba muy confundido, pues según tenía entendido, Ross padre también había perdido el rastro de su hija.

—Sabes bien que nunca fui valiente para enfrentar al _señor Ross_ —prosiguió la mujer, a esas alturas de la charla, el dolor podía percibirse fácilmente en su voz —. ¡Y Dios! Agradezco que Darcy no se parezca a mí en eso.

—¿Por qué nunca me buscaste? ¿Por qué no me explicaste nada antes de desaparecer? —Le cuestionó dolido. Él la había buscado por cielo mar y tierra hasta cansarse. Sin darle ninguna respuesta, Betty descendió la mirada hacia su vaso con Whisky, la madre de Darcy no tenía intenciones de contestar a ninguna de esas preguntas —. ¡Maldición, dime algo! — Demandó enfadado.

—¡No tiene caso, Bruce! Lo nuestro era imposible, y tú estarías bien si seguías con esa muchacha y no te involucrabas con una familia tan despreciable como la mía. Además… yo quería alejarme de mi padre.

Comenzó a relatar todo lo que había vivido durante esos años. Desde cómo le robó dinero a su padre para comprase un pasaje y volar a Inglaterra, hasta cuando decidió comenzar desde cero con una nueva identidad bajo el nombre de Amber Stone. Pensó que con ello su padre jamás le encontraría, pero él sí lo hizo, y en cuanto se enteró de que estaba trabajando como una simple asistente de ventas en una tienda de ropa en el centro de Londres, se sintió tan avergonzado que prefirió creer que Betty se había perdido para siempre, tomando también la decisión de nunca más buscarla, después de todo, siempre había deseado tener un heredero varón y no una mujer inútil como ella.

Luego de un año de estadía en ese país, Betty conoció al padre de Darcy, Adam Lewis, un buen hombre, trabajador, inteligente, comprensivo y atractivo, estaba repleto de buenas características y cualidades, pero nunca pudo amarlo. A pesar de haber estado varios años con él, de haberse casado y tener una hija a su lado, nunca consiguió enamorarse, la relación marital claramente no funcionó y terminaron separándose cuando Darcy tenía apenas unos cuatro años de edad. La muchacha y su padre en la actualidad no poseían una buena relación, el afecto filial que sentía su hija por él era mínimo, pero Betty no la culpaba, Adam había hecho grandes méritos para ganarse el desprecio de la joven, pues cuando conoció a otra mujer y tuvo más hijos, fue descuidando paulatinamente a Darcy, al punto en que la chica no conocía a sus hermanastros ni veía a su padre hace un año.

Justo cuando se había separado de Adam, la dueña de la tienda en donde Betty trabajaba enfermó de cáncer, ella no tenía hijos, ni familiares cercanos… y dos días antes de que falleciera, Ross se enteró de que su jefa había dejado todo su patrimonio capital a su nombre.

—Poco a poco, empecé a invertir en diversos negocios —continuó relatando —, conseguí expandirme y llegar nuevamente a Estados Unidos. Abrí un local aquí, en Nueva York y al poco tiempo me mudé junto a mi hija. Yo sabía, Bruce, que tarde o temprano nos encontraríamos, pero no pensé que sería en la preparatoria a la que asiste Darcy, ni de esa forma.

Bruce estaba tan afectado con la confesión que apenas conseguía pestañear, todo lo que ella vivió no fue ni siquiera un poco de lo que llegó a imaginar desde que se habían separado. Se sintió culpable de haberla juzgado durante tanto tiempo, a final de cuentas, ella sufrió por protegerlo y por alcanzar sus sueños, por escapar de un padre abusivo y autoritario. No podía cuestionarla, no ahora que conocía la verdad. La observó fijamente y al fin pudo ver reflejado en sus ojos a la verdadera Betty, sin importar que ella lo rechazara, el científico la abrazó con fuerza, aquello tomó por sorpresa a la castaña, pero en cuanto sintió la calidez de esos brazos alrededor de su cuerpo, comprendió lo mucho que había extrañado a ese hombre. Cerró los parpados con fuerza y de forma lenta fue respondiendo a la muestra de cariño.

—Si la vida se encargó de cruzar nuestros caminos otra vez, supongo que es por algo. —Musitó él, aún sin soltarla —. Yo nunca te olvidé, ni nunca lo haré… no me importa lo que sucedió, sólo sé que estás aquí, que esto es real. Todavía siento lo mismo que sentía cuando era un niño.

—Lo sé… —siseó Betty, se apartó un poco para verlo a los ojos —, yo también siento lo mismo.

Cerró los ojos y a ciegas, buscó una forma de llegar hacia los labios de Betty, cuando encontró su boca, no dudó en besarla como si no hubiese un mañana, se estremeció por completo al ser correspondido, sus respiraciones chocaban de manera placentera y frenética, y una extraña corriente eléctrica lo recorría de pies a cabeza, no importaba cuántos años hubieran pasado, cada vez que la besara se sentiría como un adolescente inexperto y tontamente enamorado.

.

* * *

.

Liberó una carcajada cargada de sarcasmo y amargura, no podía creer que Natasha estuviese intentando desviar de esa forma tan infantil y ridícula, el verdadero curso de la discusión.

Quien se besaba con otro tipo era ella ¿y resultaba que ahora la culpa era suya por haberles visto?

—¡Oh vamos, Natasha! Esto es lo más hipócrita que he escuchado en toda mi vida, ¿entendí mal o me estás culpando por haber entrado a tu cuarto?

La joven agachó la mirada sintiéndose cada segundo más estúpida que antes, creía que su cara se caería de la vergüenza en cualquier momento. Nunca había sido buena reconociendo sus errores y su orgullo parecía ser más fuerte que sus sentimientos, incluso a veces le impedía razonar con claridad, pero Clint tenía razón, lo que dijo era la hipocresía más grande de la historia.

—No, no te estoy culpando, es que… no sé, no sé qué decir —masculló enfada con sí misma. Su mente estaba hecha un lío, no conseguía pensar con claridad y hablaba casi por hablar —. Lo único que tengo claro es que nosotros habíamos quedado en darnos un tiempo, ¿no?

—Y eso lo explica todo, ¿no es así? —replicó, sin dejar de emplear un nocivo tono de voz mordaz —. ¡Te pregunté una, dos, hasta tres jodidas veces si te sentías atraída por otro y siempre me dijiste que no! ¿Y aun así eres capaz de reprocharme, y encima pedir que no piense mal de ti?

Suspiró afligida, no se sentía preparada para tener esa conversación, mucho menos con Clint, ni en medio de una fiesta. Sólo estaba argumentando incoherencias… tontería tras tontería. Todo lo que él decía era verdad, aunque muchas de esas palabras le resultaran hirientes y pedantes, debía aceptar y enfrentar que eran totalmente ciertas.

—Lo siento, es que estoy muy confundida, Clint. Yo nunca quise mentirte, tampoco busqué esto… —explicó, haciendo alusión a su romance con Steve Rogers —. Fue algo que pasó y ni siquiera sé exactamente qué es lo que siento por él.

Si sintió rabia cuando ella intentó justificarse con aquellas falacias, ahora que la escuchó pronunciar esas declaraciones, comprendió que se había encolerizado antes de tiempo. A sus ojos, Natasha era una egoísta que sólo estaba pensando en su propio bienestar, se preguntó si siempre había sido así de manipuladora o caprichosa, y se impactó por apenas estar reflexionando en ello. A pesar de conocerla hace tantos años y de vivir muchísimas experiencias a su lado, esa chica que tenía en frente parecía otra, una completa desconocida.

Clint reconocía que había cometido múltiples errores en su noviazgo con Natasha, y quizás esos errores hicieron que la relación fuese perdiendo fuerza a través del tiempo, tal vez se preocupó de otros asuntos y terminó descuidando lo que tenían juntos, tal cual como se lo había dicho el director Fury hace unas cuantas semanas, sin embargo, él nunca la engañó, ni siquiera tuvo la intención de hacerlo. Podía aceptar que Natasha se enamorara de otro sujeto, pero no podía permitir que ella jugase con sus emociones, él jamás toleraría un engaño, ni siquiera viniendo por parte de la mujer que amaba, simplemente no se lo merecía.

Se bebió todo el contenido de la cerveza de un solo trago y volvió a posar su mirada azul grisácea sobre la chica.

—Sinceramente me importa una mierda lo que sientas por él —largó sin más, al tiempo en que jugaba con la botella vacía que reposaba entre sus manos. Barton dio unos pasos vagos por alrededor del lugar, mientras intentaba organizar sus pensamientos —. Lo que me resulta increíble es la forma en que fuiste capaz de planificar todo esto, fue casi un plan perfecto, omitiendo por supuesto la parte en que los descubrí en tu cuarto. No obstante, tu plan sigue siendo bueno, pausaste nuestra relación para probar qué tal te iba con Steve, y así sentirte libre de culpa en caso de serme infiel, ¿verdad?

Natasha no dijo nada, pero mantuvo sus orbes verdes atentos sobre la figura de su pareja. Comenzaba a desagradarle la forma en que Clint le estaba hablando.

—Pero no te preocupes, Nat, sé que no eres una mala persona —Prosiguió el chico, mientras hacía que el tono de su voz esta vez se oyera suave y sereno —. También me percaté de que te encanta tener la conciencia tranquila.

Pero la pelirroja no era ingenua, sabía que el sarcasmo aún seguía presente en esas palabras.

—Sé que no soy una novia ejemplar, pero estás hablando de mí como si fuera una…

—Sólo estoy siendo honesto, tómatelo como prefieras —la interrumpió, haciendo énfasis en la primera parte de su oración —. ¿Querías un tiempo, no? Bueno, te felicito. —Aplaudió con burla —. ¡Se ve que la estás pasando de maravilla, Romanoff!

Sin que la pelirroja pudiese argumentar algo más, el joven arquero salió de la cocina azotando la puerta en el proceso. Natasha sintió deseos alucinantes por liberar todas las lágrimas que había estado conteniendo en sus ojos durante la discusión, pero no se permitió flaquear ante el impulso.

Ella no lloraba. Nunca.

.

* * *

.

Thor se acercó a los DJ que Tony había contratado y les pidió que por favor detuviesen la música electrónica durante unos momentos, éstos en un principio se negaron, pero él les argumentó que eran órdenes del mismísimo heredero Stark, pues el chico deseaba que colocasen la canción _Sexy and I know It _de _LMFAO, _pero sólo podían hacerlo cuando el rubio les diera la orden. Los DJ obedecieron y dejaron de mezclar sonidos y se apresuraron en hallar el tema que Tony les solicitó, eso fue suficiente para que todos los jovencitos que bailaban y disfrutaban de la fiesta protestaran en masa, no entendían por qué de pronto les habían dejado sin música.

El novio de Sif fue la victima principal de las quejas, vasos de plástico, papeles, prendas de vestir, envases desechables, cojines y una serie de diversos elementos, le llegaron en pleno rostro. Incluso la misma Sif le aventó un objeto que por suerte pudo esquivar, aquella lluvia de cachivaches, provocó que un jarrón cercano a él se quebrase, pero nadie le dio mayor importancia a eso último.

—¡Paren, deténganse! —Exigió el chico, mientras que en señal de paz les enseñaba las palmas de sus manos. Los adolescentes se detuvieron y le observaron expectantes —. Amigos, el momento que han estado esperando ha llegado.

Jane y Darcy fruncieron el entrecejo, observaron a Pepper en búsqueda de alguna respuesta, pero ella sólo pudo negar con la cabeza, no tenía ni la menor idea de lo que se traía Thor entre manos.

—¿Qué momento, a qué te refieres? —Preguntó la muchacha de anteojos.

Con aquel simpático gesto característico, el novio de Sif se limitó a sonreír.

—¿De qué demonios estás hablando, Thor? —Averiguó Sharon, comenzaba a perder la paciencia, le habían interrumpido justo cuando estaba bailando con un chico guapo.

El hermano mayor de Loki realizó una seña dirigida a uno de los DJ, la canción que Tony había exigido comenzó a reproducirse al instante. Todos se miraron algo desorientados, las luces bajaron poco a poco provocando que se sintieran aún más intrigados.

—¡Con ustedes, el genio, millonario, playboy y filántropo más famoso de la preparatoria S.H.I.E.L.D. Así es queridas señoritas, me refiero a… —Thor indicó con ambas manos hacia un punto oscuro de la sala —: Tony "Fury" Stark!

—¿Tony Fury? —Se desconcertó Bucky. Sam que se encontraba a su lado, se encogió de hombros tan confundido como él.

De la parte menos iluminada de la estancia, súbitamente apareció Tony, se subió al sofá más cercano y comenzó a bailar sobre él, llevaba puesto el tradicional abrigo negro que usaba el director de la preparatoria, así como también uno de esos peculiares parches que se colocaba encima de su lesionado ojo izquierdo. Todos comenzaron a reír divertidos al verlo caracterizado como el tío de Romanoff, y no demoraron en animarlo en su show.

El alocado estudiante se quitó el abrigo al más puro estilo en que lo haría un stripper masculino, se desprendió de aquella prenda de cuero y con un brazo comenzó a girarla por arriba de su cabeza. Se aproximó a Sharon y movió su pelvis de adelante hacia atrás muy cerca de ella, la rubia se cubrió los ojos exigiéndole que por favor la dejase en paz y que se detuviera, pero Tony la ignoró. Eso provocó que la mayoría estallara en escandalosas carcajadas, finalmente la de apellido Carter terminó alejándolo de un empujón, no le costó mucho trabajo quitárselo de encima, pues Tony estaba bastante bebido como para perder el equilibrio con cualquier roce. Stark se tambaleó un poco luego de que su compañera lo apartase bruscamente, y por ello le fue un poco difícil poder retomar sus pasos de baile, hasta que notó que se encontraba cerca de Pepper, le sonrió, la cogió por la cintura y comenzó a bailar con ella de inmediato, la joven a diferencia de Sharon, se lo tomó con humor y terminó uniéndose alegre a la diversión.

—¡Sin camisa! ¡Sin camisa! —comenzó a gritar la multitud.

Tony estaba a escasos segundos de cumplir con la petición de sus amigos, pero la música se cortó repentinamente. Por modo reflejo, todos se voltearon a observar a los DJ y entre gritos y silbidos, comenzaron a reclamar lo mismo por lo cual habían protestado hace un rato.

—Pero quién fue el imbécil que paró la músi…

Bucky detuvo sus palabras en cuanto advirtió la presencia de una mujer adulta en la casa, estaba cruzada de brazos y parada en medio de ambos DJ. Sin mencionar que les miraba con cara de pocos amigos.

—Buenas noches, jóvenes —les saludó la recién llegada. Nadie respondió haciendo que la desconocida sonriera de medio lado —. ¿Alguien podría explicarme qué se supone que está sucediendo aquí?

—¿Mamá? —Expresó Natasha, mientras salía de la cocina.

Se acercó hacia la multitud, notando en el camino todo el caos que se había generado en su domicilio, fulminó a Tony con la mirada, pues él todavía llevaba puesto en su rostro uno de los parches de su tío, el chico se lo quitó en ese mismo instante, si las miradas mataran, ya estaría muerto. Natasha advirtió también los restos del jarrón de porcelana quebrado en mil pedazos en el piso. Incrédula y preocupada, la pelirroja sólo fue capaz de guiar una mano hacia su cabeza.

.

* * *

.

Bruce se distanció lentamente de los labios de Betty, ella le miró sorprendida, mas no se apartó, tampoco quería hacerlo, se sentía más cómoda que nunca entre sus brazos. El profesor se negó a abrir sus ojos, pero mantenía una expresión divertida sobre el rostro, de pronto se largó a reír haciendo que su ex – novia le mirase confundida.

—¿Ahora viene la cachetada, no?

Betty no pudo evitar contagiarse con su risa, negó con la cabeza y procedió a besarlo una vez más.

—No… no te daré ninguna bofetada, pero deberías irte —articuló, en tanto le tocaba la punta de su nariz con la suya. No deseaba apartarse de Bruce, pero debía ser consecuente si no quería tener conflictos con su hija —. Darcy podría llegar en cualquier momento y no quiero tener problemas.

—Yo tampoco quiero problemas —susurró, al tiempo en que enterraba su rostro en el cuello femenino. Depositó besos pequeños en el camino que estaba realizando hacia su oreja, Betty captó sus intenciones, pero le detuvo colocando una mano sobre su pecho —, sé que vamos muy rápido, pero mis ganas por estar contigo son superiores.

Ella sentía lo mismo, ya no eran adolescentes con las hormonas alborotadas, pero el fuego entre ambos continuaba ardiendo e incluso les podía consumir más que antes. Y sinceramente, tener a Bruce entre las piernas no la estaba ayudando a ser razonable. Verificó la hora en el reloj colgado en la pared, era tarde, pero no lo suficiente como para que Darcy volviese tan pronto, de seguro lo haría dentro de algunas horas más. Regresó sus ojos azules hacia Bruce y se mordió el labio inferior sin saber qué decisión tomar, él le acarició la mejilla provocando que su lucha interna fuese aún más compleja.

—Está bien —suspiró. Banner sonrió triunfante y Betty le tomó una mano mientras se ponía de pie —, pero no aquí, vayamos a mi cuarto.

.

* * *

.

—Mamá, me has hecho tanta falta. Te eché mucho de menos —Expresó Natasha, en tanto la abrazaba.

—Lo sé, yo también te extrañé.

Irina Romanoff era una versión más madura de Natasha, poseía cualidades físicas similares a las de su hija, como su cabellera roja, aquellos grandes orbes verdes, junto a esos llamativos labios gruesos y esa potente mirada capaz de intimidar a cualquier individuo, inclusive al mismísimo Nick Fury. Ambas rusas permanecieron unidas en aquel abrazo durante varios segundos. Luego de que la recién llegada se encontrase con la casa de su cuñado convertida en un completo desastre, Natasha le explicó que solamente se trataba de una fiesta con sus compañeros de escuela, sin embargo y para entrar en mayores detalles al momento de justificarse, le pidió a su madre que la acompañase hasta su habitación, Irina le siguió y juntas emprendieron rumbo hacia el lugar mencionado. Una vez estuvieron dentro del cuarto, la joven comenzó a excusarse con varios argumentos, pero la mayor la interrumpió diciéndole que le creía y que no le molestaba que se estuviese divirtiendo junto a sus amigos, aunque también le pidió que procurara ser un poco más cuidadosa, no podía abusar de la hospitalidad de su tío.

—¿De verdad? —Preguntó la más joven —. ¿En serio no estás enfadada?

—Claro que no, Natasha… sólo quise darles un susto a esos muchachos y por lo visto me funcionó —las dos rieron con el comentario. Irina le acomodó a Natasha un mechón de cabello rojo tras la oreja, luego admiró a la muchacha de pies a cabeza con ternura —. Hija, estás preciosa, has crecido mucho… ya eres toda una mujer.

Llevaba varios meses sin visitar Nueva York, y por ende, tenía mucho tiempo sin poder estar con Natasha, ver a su primogénita en fotografías, no se comparaba a la sensación de tenerla en frente, era impactante lo mucho que había cambiado, ni siquiera notó cuando dejó de ser una niña pequeña, lo cual era bastante triste de reconocer para una madre.

Sabía que muchos la criticaban por estar lejos de la joven, pero Irina trabajaba y se esforzaba no solamente por ella misma, más bien lo hacía por el bien de su hija y también por el de toda su familia, quería dejarles un legado y para ello debía sacrificar variados aspectos de su vida personal. Tampoco pedía que la comprendieran, respetaba la opinión de los demás frente al tema, su consciencia estaba tranquila, porque a pesar de todo, Natasha tenía una buena vida, pero eso, lamentablemente no impedía que las personas la criticasen y opinaran de su labor como madre con toda libertad.

—Me encantaría quedarme platicando contigo ahora —dijo, en tanto daba un largo bostezo —, pero estoy muy agotada, el viaje fue muy largo y tus amigos te deben estar esperando allá abajo. Me voy a dormir, pero quiero que mañana me cuentes todo lo que te ha pasado, desde cómo vas en la prepa hasta cómo vas con tu novio.

Natasha asintió con la cabeza.

—Entonces… si vas a descansar mejor les diré a los chicos que se marchen.

La fémina la miró arqueando una de sus cejas.

—¿Pero por qué? —Inquirió, mientras esbozaba una sonrisa —. A mí no me molestan en lo más mínimo, y si no estuviese tan agotada, me pondría a bailar con ustedes. —La chica soltó una carcajada al imaginárselo, su madre tenía mucho sentido del humor, y había extrañado bastante eso —. Descuida, Tasha, me tomo un par de píldoras y me duermo en menos de un parpadeo. Buenas noches, pequeña.

Besó la frente de su hija antes de salir de la habitación. Natasha no pudo evitar ampliar su gesto risueño, pese a que su noche hubiese manifestado otra clase de problemáticas, no podía quejarse, el hecho de tener a su madre cerca, era motivo suficiente para volver a sonreír.

.

* * *

.

Tony llevaba una botella de champán en las manos, se paseaba por toda la casa agitando aquel objeto, salpicó a varios de sus compañeros en el proceso y pese al gran esfuerzo que pusieron Sam y Rhodey por arrebatarle aquel envase, ninguno de los dos consiguió hacerlo. Todas las veces que ellos intentaron atraparlo, el indisciplinado adolescente se echó a correr, estaba ebrio, pero se las ingeniaba muy bien para huir de sus captores.

Luego de que la madre de Natasha les interrumpiera, los DJ abandonaron la vivienda, no quisieron verse envueltos en eventuales conflictos, pues animar y ser partícipes de una fiesta con menores de edad, alcohol y drogas de por medio, les podía costar un pase directo a la comisaría más cercana del vecindario, no querían verse involucrados y prefirieron no arriesgarse. Eso provocó que la fiesta fuese perdiendo intensidad, quedaban muy pocas personas y nadie más manifestaba intenciones de bailar. El único que parecía no perder los ánimos era Tony, quien junto a su botella de champán continuaba molestando a los demás a través de todo el salón principal.

Steve estaba preocupado, no había podido platicar con la pelirroja luego de que ella le dijera que iría a charlar con Clint, finalmente él también decidió bajar y seguirlos, pero no les encontró por ninguna parte. Al cabo de unos segundos, vio a Barton salir encolerizado de la cocina, éste caminó directamente a la puerta y siendo seguido por una chica rubia, dejó el domicilio de los Fury.

La repentina aparición de la madre de Natasha, no sólo pausó a toda la fiesta, también detuvo sus intentos por averiguar qué demonios ocurrió entre Natasha y Barton luego de esa crucial conversación. Ahora se encontraba sentado en el piso de la sala principal, a la espera de que apareciera la muchacha para preguntarle qué estaba pasando, esperaba que su mamá no se hubiese molestado demasiado por la fiesta.

Natasha se dirigió a la primera planta de la casa en cuanto Irina se fue a dormir, notó que el lugar se encontraba evidentemente más vacío que antes, cosa que la relajó con notoriedad, porque francamente, tener a tantas personas en el interior de su hogar resultó ser algo bastante estresante de vivir. Advirtió a Steve sentado a lo lejos y se aproximó de inmediato hacia él. Rogers se percató de su presencia y no dudó en levantarse del piso.

Antes de que alguno pudiese abrir la boca, Tony les interrumpió, parte del contenido de aquella botella que cargaba entre las manos fue derramado sobre ellos. La pelirroja lo pulverizó con la mirada, pero era tarde para vengarse, pues el millonario se había echado a correr lejos.

—¡Sigue haciendo eso, Stark, y te patearé el trasero! —Le gritó enrabiada. Con ayuda de sus manos, se limpió el rostro con desagrado al igual que Steve —. Qué asqueroso…

—¿Te regañó? —Indagó el rubio.

—No, mi mamá no es como mi tío, dijo que podíamos seguir.

—¿Y tú, cómo estás? —Ella se cruzó de brazos y trató de no mostrarse afectada por lo ocurrido con Clint. Tampoco quería preocupar a Steve, ni mucho menos hacer que se sintiera culpable. Realizó un gesto con la mano indicándole que todo estaba bien, pero él no se mostró convencido con su respuesta —. Vi a Clint cuando se fue junto a una chica, pero la verdad es que no iba nada bien, se veía muy afectado.

Natasha suspiró.

—Ya no quiero seguir hablando de eso, Steve.

—Pero las cosas no se pueden quedar así, Nat —opinó su interlocutor.

—No, definitivamente no —obvió en respuesta.

La muchacha por enésima vez en el día guió sus pupilas hacia el suelo. No sabía cómo lo haría, pero intentaría entablar una nueva charla con Clint, porque claramente su compañero tenía razón y las cosas no podían quedarse de esa forma.

Steve llevó una mano hacia la cabeza pelirroja de la joven, le dio una leve caricia a modo de consuelo, Natasha lo miró enternecida y sintió un fuerte impulso por lanzarse a su cuello y abrazarlo durante varios minutos, pero recordó que lamentablemente no se encontraban solos.

—Ya se terminó todo lo que había para beber sólo me queda esta botella —Manifestó Tony, arrastrando las palabras, sobre todo la letra «R» al hablar. Agitó el envase de champaña, haciendo que de nueva cuenta algunas gotas cayeran sobre Steve y Natasha —, deberíamos ir por más.

—¡Stark! —Se quejaron al unísono.

Los pocos jóvenes que quedaban presentes en la casa no se mostraron entusiasmados con la sugerencia de Tony. No les apetecía seguir bebiendo, ya habían consumido suficiente alcohol durante el día, y sinceramente sin los DJ la fiesta ya no se percibía tan entretenida como en un principio, o al menos así pensaba Sharon, la cual sólo tenía intenciones de largarse a su casa a descansar. Se levantó del sofá en el que se encontraba sentada junto a Bucky y Sam.

—Yo me voy —Les informó —, esta fiesta se fue al carajo.

Tony la escuchó y no dudó en detenerla. Se aproximó hacia la rubia y se aferró a su cintura con insistencia.

—¡No! Sharon, no me hagas esto, no te vayas…

—Suéltame, Tony, estás borracho —espetó Carter, en tanto le daba otro empujón y se lo quitaba con facilidad de encima.

Pepper vio a Sharon alejarse de ahí y luego notó como Rhodey intentaba calmar a su amigo, quien se encontraba en evidente estado de ebriedad. A Potts no le agradaba verle en esas circunstancias. Sintió ganas de ayudar al muchacho de raza negra, Tony parecía estar imposible de controlar, no se veía nada bien. Negó con la cabeza para sí misma, ese no era su problema, no debía afectarle en lo más mínimo, es más, lo que ese engreído hiciera debería tenerla sin cuidado, sin mencionar que le había pedido en más de cuatro ocasiones diferentes que por favor dejase de beber, no obstante, el acomodado adolescente sólo se dedicó a ignorar sus acotaciones, después de todo, no podía decir que no se lo había advertido.

Una alerta de mensaje emitida por su celular la sacó de sus pensamientos. Miró la pantalla de su smartphone leyendo rápidamente el pequeño texto.

—Frigga dice que está por llegar —le avisó a sus amigas. Ambas castañas se encontraban a su lado con expresiones de completo cansancio —, ella las llevará hasta sus casas, tranquilas.

—Estoy exhausta —gimoteó Darcy. Jane asintió con la cabeza estando de acuerdo con su amiga.

—También yo.

—¡Pero qué les pasa! —Tony se les acercó con pasos torpes —. ¿Estamos aquí para pasarlo bien, no? ¡Vamos levántense!

Volvió a mover su botella en diferentes direcciones, varias gotas del pegajoso líquido cayeron encima de sus compañeros, a éstos ya no les causaba gracia que el chico más popular de la preparatoria se encontrase tan insoportablemente pasado de copas.

—Si me llega una gota más, te meteré esa botella en el trasero —Le amenazó Bucky.

Sharon apareció una vez más en la sala.

—Mi mamá está afuera y dice que cabe otra persona en su auto ¿alguien quiere que lo llevemos a su casa? —Preguntó.

Darcy alzó su mano, ganándose en poco tiempo la atención de sus compañeros, quienes no tenían nada mejor que hacer más que observar la charla de ambas chicas.

—Yo, ¿puedo?

—Está bien... —aceptó con ciertas dudas, rodó los ojos no muy entusiasmada con la idea —, pero no le digas a Sigyn, ¿de acuerdo?

—¿Por qué?

—Porque te odia y se enfadará conmigo.

Con eso Lewis recordó su pequeño incidente con la rubia de risos, para ella fue algo tan intrascendental que ni siquiera le había dado importancia, y mucho menos un mínimo instante de reflexión. De todos modos, le interesaba muy poco la opinión de Sigyn respecto a su persona.

Si no se encontrase tan exhausta, esperaría a que Frigga llegara a buscarlas y se iría junto a sus fieles amigas, pero quería llegar cuanto antes a su casa y si tenía la oportunidad de irse pronto, no pensaba dejarla pasar, aunque para eso tuviese que subirse al vehículo de una rubia sin cerebro.

—Entiendo… —contestó, arqueando una ceja. Enfocó sus ojos azules sobre Pepper y Jane —. No les molesta que me vaya con Sharon, ¿verdad?

Éstas negaron con la cabeza y se despidieron de ella dándole un beso en la mejilla. Sharon comenzó a gritarle que se apresurara desde el umbral de la puerta, Darcy puso los ojos en blanco con fastidio, se apartó de sus amigas y caminó hacia donde se encontraba la de apellido Carter, pero sin saber por qué, antes de salir por completo de la casa, posó su vista en dirección al sofá en donde estaban Sam y Bucky. Este último le devolvió la mirada al instante, eso fue más que suficiente para que el estómago de Darcy se estremeciera, se sorprendió por la reacción de su cuerpo ante la presencia de ese tipo, eso no debería ocurrirle con él. Frunció el ceño con extrañeza, de seguro esa sensación fue producida por el alcohol que había consumido.

.

* * *

.

Darcy metió la llave dentro de la cerradura, cogió el pomo y empujó la puerta con su cuerpo. La casa estaba a oscuras, dedujo que su madre ya estaba dormida, ella por lo general solía irse a la cama bastante temprano y no sería de extrañarse que a esa hora se encontrase en los brazos de Morfeo. En base a dicho racionamiento, la muchacha optó por ser silenciosa para no despertarla, sin embargo, la maldita llave no estuvo de su lado, ésta se negó a salir de la cerradura justo cuando manifestó la intención de sacarla, la castaña forcejeó con la manilla haciendo que la madera de la puerta crujiera ruidosamente, luego de varios intentos consecutivos, Darcy finalmente pudo quitar las condenadas llaves, pero con todo el bullicio generado, dudaba que su llegada pudiese pasar desapercibida. Se adentró a la vivienda y aun estando a oscuras, lanzó su bolso hacia el sofá más cercano.

Inmediatamente se abrió la puerta del cuarto de Betty, que por cierto, era la única habitación de la casa que se encontraba en la primera planta. La mujer salió del cuarto cubriéndose el cuerpo con una bata de seda.

—Da-Darcy —musitó nerviosa. Bruce Banner todavía se encontraba en el interior de su alcoba, no podía permitir bajo ninguna circunstancia que la joven lo viese ahí —, no pensé que regresarías tan temprano. ¿Cómo te lo pasaste en la fiesta?

—Bien… —contestó, al tiempo en que dejaba su llavero en una pequeña mesita ubicada al lado adyacente de la puerta —. Mañana tengo castigo sabatino y no puedo llegar tarde, así que prefiero irme temprano a la cama.

A Ross no le sorprendía oír la frase «tengo castigo sabatino» viniendo de Darcy, la chica parecía tener un don especial para meterse en problemas. Pero esta vez prefirió no indagar en el motivo del castigo que le habían impuesto, su única prioridad en dichos momentos, era hacer que su hija saliera pronto de ahí.

—No te viniste sola, ¿verdad?

—No, ¿cómo crees? Por supuesto que me trajo la mamá de una compañera —Aclaró rápidamente. Betty agradeció aquello, podría sufrir de un colapso nervioso si llegaba a imaginarla sola y a esa hora por las calles de Nueva York —. ¿Y tú hiciste algo entretenido con tus amigas?

—Sí, salí con ellas como te lo había dicho, pero regresé pronto —improvisó. Darcy asintió con la cabeza —. ¿Quieres que te preparé algo de comer?

Luego de emitir aquella pregunta, Ross cogió a Darcy por los hombros e intentó guiarla hacia la cocina, no obstante, la estudiante frenó la acción y se alejó con sutileza de su madre. La miró con confusión, estaba actuando bastante extraño.

—No, no quiero comer nada, gracias de todos modos, pero por ahora sólo deseo irme a la cama. Buenas noches.

—Que duermas bien, cariño.

Betty relajó sus hombros en cuanto la vio alejarse, Darcy estaba pasando frente al cuarto de su madre cuando de repente se oyó un extraño sonido acompañado de un leve crujido al otro lado de la habitación. Juntó el entrecejo y por modo reflejo viró el rostro hacia la mayor.

—¿Eso vino de tu cuarto? —Indagó intrigada. Betty tragó saliva y sintió la piel de sus brazos erizarse poco a poco —. ¿Mamá, estás con alguien?

.

* * *

**.**

**N/A:** _Creo que me encanta dejarlo en suspenso jajajajajajaj sé que había prometido actualización antes del 10 de Agosto, pero no pude, me quedé sin tiempo y sin inspiración, pero en fin, la musa volvió y me permitió terminar el cap, después de todo, no me tardé tanto. Había hecho este cap más largo, pero preferí cortarlo un poco y dejar más cosas para el próximo. _

**Ahora, algunas preguntillas…. **

_¿Qué dirá Frigga al ver cómo quedó la casa de Fury luego de la fiesta? ¿Darcy descubrirá a Bruce y a Betty? ¿Clint querrá escuchar a Natasha nuevamente? ¿Steve y Natasha por fin podrán estar juntos? ¿Tony seguirá ebrio? ¿Pepper lo ayudará? _

_**Me encanta escuchar sus teorías wuajajajaja **_

_**En el próximo capítulo regresarán Loki y Sigyn ;)**_

**Respuestas****:**

**Micaela:** Mi estimada amiga Mika, lamento no haber podido responderte antes, ni en Wattpad, pero pronto lo haré *se arrodilla* es que regresé a clases y como que volver a la rutina me costó un poco, pero ya de a poco estoy organizando mi horario. En fin, a nadie le importan mis excusas baratas, gracias linda por siempre apoyarme tanto *La abraza* en serio te tengo mucho cariño, eres la lectora que todo escritor desea. Y Sí, Bucky anda de loquillo, se metió en líos feos, pero será interesante verlo en constantes problemas con esto del trafico ajjajajajaj Yo también shippeo mucho a Darcy junto a Bucky ajjajajajaja mmmm sólo diré una cosa, puede que ella lo enderece o puede también que él la lleve al camino oscuro, eso aún no lo sabemos. A mí tampoco me molesta la esposa de Clint, pero Bobbi es Bobbi y como buena lectora de cómics que soy, no podía no incluirlos aquí, amo la pareja. Jane tiene una historia tremenda por delante, cuando menos te lo esperes atacará jajajajaja Espero que te haya gustado el show de Tony ajajajjajaja por cierto, habrá más del Tony ebrio en el siguiente cap.

¡Waaahhh que tierna eres Mika! Te adoro un montón. Un abrazote y gracias por leerme siempre.

**María:** Bienvenida a esta loca historia jajajajaja Sólo diré que a Darcy todavía le gusta Bruce, lo que a ella le pasa con él es bastante fuerte y aunque se sienta atraída por Bucky no creo que Bruce se le haya olvidado así de fácil, aún hay mucho que ver de esos dos, así que no pierdas las esperanzas ajjajajajaj Awww gracias linda, la verdad es que suelo escribir más de 6000 palabras por capítulo así que aquí siempre encontrarás capítulos largos y cargados de líos y dramas. Mil gracias por comentar, me animas mucho porque en FanFiction recibo poquitos comentarios XD pero siempre son reviews maravillosos como el tuyo. Un saludo.

_**Gracias a: Kuchi-San mi querida compatriota de este fandom, a JeffHardyWWELover, que siempre deja un review hermoso, a la futura psicóloga más linda de México, mi hermanita amodorada Vidian, al incondicional y talentoso M Bidden, a sunshine che runner que me dejó un comentario maravilloso y le doy la más cordial bienvenida a Isabelele.**_

_Gracias por agregar a Favs, Follows, por los views y los reviews._

_**Un abrazo de oso con mucho cariño, nos leemos pronto**_**.**


	13. ¿Puerta o Ventana?

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a MARVEL y a DISNEY © desearía que Steve, Loki y Bucky fuesen míos, pero no es así u_u No tengo fines de lucro. **_

_**Este fic sólo se publica en FanFiction y en Wattpad. **_

_**N/A:**_ _Lamento mucho haber tardado tanto tiempo en actualizar, no les diré todo lo que he tenido que hacer, pero si dejaré en claro que mi principal prioridad es mi carrera profesional y creo que con eso resumo todas mis excusas. Pero les traje un capítulo largo para compensar la demora, y probablemente también lo hice largo por lo que me demoraré nuevamente en actualizar u_u Gracias por esperar (lo digo principalmente por Vidian, Yen, Diana, Micaela y Kuchi-San) Gracias a ellas sigo escribiendo esta historia, las adoro chicas. El cap contiene mucho Pepperony y por supuesto que el romanogers también se hace presente. Espero les guste. (Respuesta de reviews Guest abajo)_

* * *

_**Capítulo trece**_

"_**Puerta o ventana"**_

Una imponente luna llena iluminaba al lúgubre y nocturno Nueva York. Era bastante tarde, a esa hora el tráfico vehicular en las calles era mínimo, a Frigga no le tomó más de veinte minutos llegar hacia el sofisticado barrio en donde vivía su amigo y compañero de labores. Tampoco necesitó de tanto tiempo para percatarse que a esas alturas de la noche eran muy pocos los adolescentes que aún daban vueltas por los alrededores de la casa de Fury, al parecer la fiesta había llegado a su fin mucho antes de lo estimado.

La mujer descendió rápidamente de su carro y orientó sus pasos hacia la entrada del domicilio. Todavía no podía comprender cómo es que Nick pudo haber sido capaz de autorizar que una fiesta de ese tipo se llevara a cabo en el interior de su hogar, era algo completamente atípico viniendo de un hombre tan estricto y conservador como él. Eso la hacía sospechar de muchísimas cosas, y siendo honesta, aquello no le daba buena espina.

No necesitó golpear las enormes puertas dobles para anunciar su llegada, fue sumamente fácil adentrarse a la ostentosa vivienda, pues éstas se encontraban abiertas de par en par y unos cuantos muchachos conversaban despreocupados en diversos sitios de la sala principal. Los ojos verdes de Frigga no demoraron en advertir el desorden que dejaron esos adolescentes a lo largo y ancho de la casa, la habían convirtieron un verdadero chiquero.

Vio a Pepper a lo lejos y no dudó en aproximarse a la chica, quien conversaba distraída con la jovencita de apellido Foster.

—Pepper…. —Inició horrorizada, al tiempo en que analizaba con la mirada cada rincón de aquella estancia. La aludida le miró al igual que Jane —. ¡Miren nada más como quedó la casa de Nick! Le dará un infarto cuando la vea en estas condiciones.

—No puedes decirle nada, se supone que él no sabe de esto —aclaró la chica.

La situación comenzó a cobrar sentido en la cabeza de Frigga, claramente Nick jamás hubiese permitido que sus alumnos realizaran una fiesta, mucho menos en sus aposentos.

Thor notó la presencia de su madre y en pocos segundos llegó en compañía de Sif hasta donde estaban conversando las tres mujeres. Realizó un breve contacto visual con Jane, pero velozmente apartó su mirada de ella.

—Llevaré a Sif a su casa.

La castaña pudo ver como el rubio entrelazaba su mano con la de su novia al decir esas palabras. Era evidente que con aquel gesto, él quería dejar en claro que era un hombre absoluta y completamente comprometido. Jane de pronto sintió deseos alucinantes de golpear a alguien, pero se fingió tranquila en tanto se limitaba a cruzar ambos brazos por encima de su pecho.

—Pero puedo llevarlos en mi auto —sugirió la orientadora, mientras analizaba con la vista a los jovencitos en cuestión —, todos caben.

El hermano mayor de Loki, posó de nueva cuenta sus pupilas sobre la figura de Jane, pero esta vez fue Foster quien apartó su mirada en otra dirección, ambos estaban terriblemente incómodos y definitivamente no sería apropiado que se subieran al mismo auto, eso iba a ser una experiencia poco agradable para los dos, más aún con Sif en medio.

—No, prefiero que no —respondió serio. Extrajo un juego de llaves desde el bolsillo izquierdo de sus jeans —, además… yo también traje el mío.

—¿Bebiste? —Interrogó su progenitora.

Agudizando su olfato, la fémina se arrimó a él, si es que su hijo pensaba conducir, debía cerciorarse de que no hubiese consumido ninguna gota de alcohol. El muchacho retrocedió un paso arqueando una ceja en el proceso.

—Claro que no he bebido, mamá.

Y no mentía, era cierto que había tenido la intención de hacerlo, pero a causa de que Steve no se animó a competir con él para comprobar cuál de los dos era más resistente al whisky, Thor sencillamente no probó nada de alcohol.

—Está bien —aceptó Frigga. Le miró escéptica —, entonces ve... pero tengan mucho cuidado.

Thor asintió y en poco rato salió de la vivienda. Si no quería tener problemas con sus suegros, era mejor que se apresurara en llevar a Sif sana y salva hasta su casa. Jane por su parte agradeció que la pareja no aceptara la oferta de Frigga, estaba harta de verlos besarse como para tener que soportar otra dosis de su empalagosa relación en el trayecto.

—Bueno vámonos —intervino Pepper —, con Jane estamos muy cansadas.

La ex – esposa de Odín estuvo de acuerdo con la idea, ella también se sentía exhausta, comenzó a caminar hacia la salida en compañía de ambas estudiantes, pero a medio camino algo llamó particularmente su atención. Se detuvo en seco y frunció el ceño viendo con desconcierto como aquel muchacho yacía tumbado, con una botella de champaña en la mano y medio inconsciente en el suelo. No quería ni imaginar cuánto alcohol había consumido para quedar en semejante estado etílico.

—Niñas, ¿este no es el chico que se cayó de la reja hace algunos días?

Pepper abrió los ojos desmedidamente al notar que se trataba del mismísimo Tony Stark, ni siquiera captó el momento exacto en que su amigo dejó de correr y salpicar champán a medio mundo, y Rhodey al parecer, ya se había dado por vencido en su labor de ayudar al millonario, pues Pepper no veía por ningún lado al muchacho de tez café, pero no podía culparlo de haberse rendido con alguien como Tony, es que era realmente insoportable estando ebrio.

Preocupada, se hincó en el suelo y llevó cuidadosamente una de sus manos hacia el rostro del chico.

—Tony… —musitó, usando un tono de voz suave al hablar. Le dio unas leves palmaditas sobre las mejillas, pero era inútil, el joven filántropo no reaccionaba, parecía no tener intenciones de abrir sus ojos —. Tony, despierta.

—No creo que se despierte, Peps —Opinó Jane.

Frigga movió su cabeza de arriba hacia abajo estando de acuerdo con aquellas palabras.

—Hey, te llevaremos a tu casa…

Cuando Pepper dijo eso, algo hizo _clic_ en el cerebro del hijo de Howard Stark, abrió sus ojos de golpe y miró con cierto terror a la muchacha que tenía en frente.

—¡No! No quiero ir a esa maldita mansión… —le dijo contundente.

En su lenta y torpe capacidad para unir palabras, podía apreciarse con sencillez que el alcohol aún continuaba corriendo en su torrente sanguíneo, estaba borracho a más no poder, pero eso no justificaba que pasara desapercibido el pánico que demostraba al saber que pretendían llevarlo hasta su lujosa casa. Pepper miró a Frigga y pudo ver en sus ojos que ella había sentido la misma sensación, algo en la voz de Tony hacía que el corazón de ambas se encogiera de tristeza al escucharlo.

El muchacho tomó la mano de la rubia y ella respondió por modo reflejo al gesto.

—Esa casa es grande, pero está vacía… y, y no quiero estar ahí, quiero estar contigo —abrazó a Pepper por la cintura y como si de un niño pequeño se tratase, se aferró con insistencia a ella —, por favor no me dejes solo, quédate… Quédate conmigo.

Pepper sabía que las personas cuando estaban ebrias demostraban demasiada sensibilidad y dejaban salir a flote todos sus tormentos internos, se comportaban diferentes a cómo eran normalmente, pero en el fondo decían la verdad… acarició la espalda de Tony con ternura sintiendo empatía por la soledad que él percibía, a veces ella también experimentaba ese perturbador y desagradable sentimiento, entendía perfectamente bien lo que era estar sola.

—No te dejaré solo, lo juro —siseó. Enfocó la mirada sobre Frigga —, ¿podemos llevarlo a casa con nosotros?

—Por supuesto que sí, sería incapaz de dejar a este niño aquí, y en ese estado. — Pepper y Jane no titubearon en levantar a Tony del piso, pero no era una tarea tan sencilla de realizar cuando el chico involucrado apenas conseguía mantenerse de pie. Cuando al fin lograron incorporarlo, Frigga se acercó a él con intención de arrebatarle aquella botella que aún sostenía en una de sus manos —. Dame eso, puedes cortarte.

Sin ningún «pero» de por medio, el joven se la entregó.

Teniendo un brazo apoyado sobre el hombro de Pepper y otro sobre el hombro de Jane, los tres adolescentes comenzaron a caminar torpemente hacia las puertas.

—Pepper, eres tan linda —mencionó Tony, la aludida se sonrojó y Jane no pudo evitar sonreír.

—Niñas, con cuidado —articuló Frigga, mientras observaba con inquietud como se desplazaban a la salida.

No podía tomárselo con calma cuando ese chico a duras penas conseguía dar un miserable paso.

.

* * *

.

Miró a su madre expectante, aún continuaba a la espera de recibir una respuesta de su parte, pero ella se mostraba demasiado vacilante como para pronunciar algún vocablo. Darcy frunció el ceño y ladeó ligeramente su cabeza, algo en la expresión de su progenitora comenzaba a inquietarla y a ponerla bastante incómoda.

El corazón de Betty latía frenéticamente, en sus manos se manifestaba un ligero temblor que se encargaba de dejar en claro, que el nerviosismo en su cuerpo resultaba ser bastante evidente. Se removió incómoda percibiendo al mismo tiempo como pequeñas gotas de sudor frío se comenzaron a desplazar por la longitud de su espalda. Sabía que pronto debía argumentar algo, pero decir la verdad no era una alternativa que estuviese precisamente a su favor, no obstante, tampoco quería seguir mintiendo…

Maldijo a Bruce internamente por no ser cuidadoso y emitir aquel maldito sonido que terminó despertando las sospechas de su extrovertida y nada ingenua hija.

Tomó una bocanada de aire y se animó a entregar una respuesta. Después de todo, no podía permanecer en silencio toda la noche.

—Sí, Darcy, efectivamente no estoy sola —murmuró, en tanto la tomaba de un brazo y la conducía hacia el sofá más cercano. Darcy ahogó un grito, cubriéndose automáticamente la boca con ambas manos —, pero baja la voz, me encuentro con… con un amigo.

La joven sonrió ampliamente, le fascinaba saber que su madre al fin estaba reconstruyendo su vida, pues luego de haberse divorciado de su padre, jamás la había visto relacionarse con otro hombre.

—Debiste contármelo, ¡qué poca confianza me tienes! —Se quejó, olvidando por completo que debía guardar silencio. Betty de inmediato le hizo un gesto indicándole que bajara el tono de su voz. Con picardía, Lewis entrecerró sus ojos y con ayuda de su dedo índice, le dio unos pequeños toquecitos en el abdomen —. Y dime, ¿cómo es en la cama?

—Darcy, por favor… —Le reprochó con vergüenza.

—Está bien, está bien, lo siento…

—¿Esto te molesta? —Preguntó de pronto —. Porque si te molesta, lo entiendo.

Darcy realizó una mueca divertida.

—Claro que no, ¿cómo me molestaría algo que a ti te hace feliz? —Betty sonrió, oír eso la relajaba en exceso —, de hecho me encanta que estés conociendo a alguien.

Se acercó a su mamá y depositó un beso encima de su mejilla. Luego la estrechó en un fraternal abrazo, se alejó lentamente y se fingió seria en tanto la apuntaba con un dedo.

—Sólo espero que me lo presentes muy pronto.

Esa frase provocó que el estómago de Betty sufriera un vuelco, pero se esforzó por disimular su reacción. Si bien era un alivio que Darcy no se negase a que ella tuviese pareja, le era complicado creer que la joven se tomaría con el mismo humor el saber que ese supuesto amigo que había pasado la noche a su lado, era nada más y nada menos que su mismísimo profesor de ciencias, alguien que por cierto, parecía ser muy especial para la muchacha de anteojos.

Sacándola en breves segundos de sus razonamientos, la adolescente se levantó del sofá.

—Me voy a la cama, no quiero interrumpir más tu momento romántico junto al misterioso galán.

Betty volvió a formar una sonrisa en los labios.

—Que duermas bien, cariño.

—Ay ustedes también —dijo divertida. Sus palabras claramente tenían otra connotación.

Sin más, Darcy se alejó de la sala de estar y rápidamente decidió subir las escaleras, la de apellido Ross suspiró cansada y a la vez molesta con su propia persona, se sentía horrible cada vez que debía mentirle a su hija. No estaba segura por cuánto tiempo sería capaz de conllevar aquella bizarra situación.

.

* * *

.

Se encontraba descansando plácidamente en su cuarto cuando escuchó los escandalosos y angustiosos gritos que le dirigió su madre desde la primera planta de la casa. Alarmado, Loki descendió los escalones lo más rápido que pudo, pero en cuanto vio a Pepper y a Frigga cargar con serias dificultades el cuerpo desparramado de un abrió Tony Stark, le fue imposible no rodar los ojos con fastidio.

En cuanto la orientadora le solicitó ayuda para llevar al millonario hacia la habitación de huéspedes, Loki asumió que su noche sería bastante larga, y en efecto, así había sido. Porque más allá de todo el escándalo que hizo ese idiota estando borracho, lo que más hartó a Loki fue otra cosa, pues para su desgracia, el cuarto de alojados se encontraba adyacente a su propia habitación, y la principal consecuencia de ello, fue tener que lidiar con los torturadores ronquidos de su inaguantable compañero de salón. A causa de eso, el menor de los Odinson consiguió dormirse a las cuatro de la madrugada, y para colmo, cuatro horas más tarde se manifestó la molesta alarma de su despertador.

Después de salir a duras penas de la cama, se sometió a una larga ducha, posteriormente Loki se vistió y emergió de su cuarto cargando encima unas ojeras bastante pronunciadas. «Vaya forma de comenzar el día sábado», pensó.

Llegó con pasos desganados hacia el comedor, ahí estaban Frigga y Pepper sirviendo el desayuno, Stark no se veía por ninguna parte, pero suponía que un holgazán de su calaña debía continuar dormido. Al menos su insufrible hermano mayor no se encontraba presente, y eso era algo digno de agradecer. Se sentó en el lugar que siempre utilizaba en aquella mesa, las dos rubias le saludaron, pero se encontraba demasiado cabreado como para fingir amabilidad y responder al saludo. Era precisamente culpa de ambas el hecho de no haber podido descansar con absoluta plenitud.

—Ese idiota ronca más fuerte que Thor —espetó, en tanto cogía una tostada de mala gana —, no pude dormir nada.

—Por cierto, ¿dónde está Thor? —Preguntó Frigga, ignorando por completo las quejas de su hijo menor, quien ante eso, no hizo más que entornar los ojos.

—Salió temprano —contestó Pepper, mientras le entregaba a Loki un vaso con jugo natural de naranja —, pero no dijo a donde iba.

—Ya veo… y, ¿cómo se ha sentido nuestro invitado?

—Está mejor, pero le dolía la cabeza —acotó la muchacha, al tiempo en que tomaba asiento a un lado de Frigga —, así que le di un par de aspirinas.

—Agradezcan que no vomitó, considerando lo ebrio que estaba, eso fue casi un milagro.

Loki se estremeció de sólo imaginar a Stark vomitando, le imagen metal le produjo asco excesivo, no pensaba tener que soportar una situación de esa índole nuevamente, por eso iba a encargarse de hacerles saber que nunca más se sometería a colaborar con sus inusuales prácticas de rescatar ebrios.

—Si vuelven a traerlo en ese estado, juro que lo lanzaré desde la ventana de mi cuarto.

Frigga rió por el comentario al igual que Pepper, pero Loki se mantuvo serio, él no estaba bromeando. Repentinamente unos pasos resonaron sobre los peldaños de las escaleras y en breve se dejó ver la figura de Tony en la estancia.

—Cuernitos, veo que desde temprano comienzas a conspirar contra mí.

A diferencia de la noche anterior, el adinerado adolescente tenía un aspecto muy normal, se veía bastante bien, como si jamás se hubiese embriagado al nivel en que lo había hecho. Sin pedir permiso ni nada parecido, se encaminó hacia la mesa, arrastró una silla y se sentó sobre ella dispuesto a desayunar.

Loki pasó por alto el comentario y con rapidez se limitó a ingerir sus alimentos, si el tipo ese estaba sentado junto a él, simplemente prefería retirarse con prontitud de ahí.

—Nadie está conspirando, solamente le estaba preguntando a los chicos cómo estabas —agregó, la única adulta del hogar.

—Estoy perfecto, como siempre —respondió egocéntricamente —. Además, después de una fiesta, siempre hay que estar listo para la siguiente. ¿La pasamos bien anoche, no?

Apenas finalizó la pregunta posó su mirada café sobre Pepper, la chica curvó sus finos labios en una sonrisa cómplice con la que Tony no demoró en contagiarse.

—Sí, debo reconocerlo —acepto la fémina, al tiempo en que partía por la mitad un pedazo de pan.

El filántropo ladeó ligeramente su rostro para posar sus pupilas sobre el rostro de Loki.

—Y tú, ¿por qué no fuiste?

—Porque no quise. —Fue la seca y cortante respuesta que el joven de cabellera negra le entregó.

—Es que Loki tenía planes mejores —intervino la de apellido Potts, haciendo que instantáneamente Loki la fulminase con la mirada.

Esa vulgar e intrascendental frase emitida por _la intrusa_, fue suficiente motivo para que ella y su estúpido amigo comenzaran a reír burlescos. Aquella premisa era una referencia clara hacia la junta de estudios que había tenido con Sigyn la noche anterior, pero prefirió no replicarles nada, por el simple y banal motivo de no tener deseos de conversar con ellos durante más tiempo. A veces el silencio resultaba ser su mejor aliado.

—Llamé a tu casa y hablé con tu mayordomo —terció la ex – esposa de Odín. Tony detuvo sus carcajadas abruptamente, la miró sorprendido arqueando ambas cejas, había olvidado por entero a Happy, pero tampoco era algo que le importase —, estaba muy preocupado.

—Supongo que se tiene que preocupar, para eso mi papá le paga. —Objetó sin descaro.

Pepper, Frigga e incluso Loki le miraron desconcertados, la primera no pudo evitar mostrarse enfadada ante la altanería de su compañero, odiaba cuando Tony lanzaba aquellos comentarios carentes de humanidad.

—No digas eso —le reprochó, sin disimular su rabia —, él debe preocuparse porque te quiere y te estima.

La consejera estudiantil había leído un poco del expediente de personalidad de Tony, el muchacho constantemente se veía inmiscuido en conflictos y, literalmente estaba catalogado como «el estudiante más problemático en la historia de la preparatoria S.H.I.E.L.D.» Pero no todo lo registrado en su hoja de vida eran reconocimientos malos, porque a pesar de tener una personalidad extravagante y difícil de llevar, el chico era brillante en lo que respectaba a las ciencias. Frigga podía jurar que aquello era un talento heredado, no por nada era hijo de uno de los hombres más inteligentes del mundo. Howard Stark era un empresario y científico insigne, sumamente exitoso, pero como padre no podía recibir los mismos elogios, Tony siempre estaba solo, lo sabía porque cada vez que Fury demandaba una reunión extraordinaria con sus padres, el único que se presentaba a dichas citas era Happy Hogan, el mayordomo de la familia y quien educaba al adolescente.

—¿Y tus padres cuándo regresan? —Inquirió.

Tony meditó la respuesta durante algunos segundos.

—Uhm… no tengo idea —exclamó sincero —, es que ellos son como una especie de cometa, aparecen cada setenta años y pasan tan rápido que ni se ven.

Un silencio incomodo se apoderó de la mesa, pero ni Frigga ni Tony parecieron inmutarse con el tema de conversación, muy por el contrario, la mujer continuó empecinada por averiguar más cosas sobre él.

—¿Y desde cuándo vives así, Tony?

El muchacho iba a responder, pero para sorpresa de Loki y de Frigga, Pepper se le adelantó en contestar.

—Ay por favor, no estamos en una sesión de orientación juvenil de la preparatoria, ¿podrías dejarlo desayunar en paz?

.

* * *

.

Natasha tampoco había pasado una buena noche, los acontecimientos del día anterior aún estaban presentes en su cabeza, su conciencia pesaba demasiado como para conseguir descansar. Apenas logró dormirse durante un par de horas.

A lo largo de la noche y de lo poco que llevaba la mañana, Natasha había llamado a Clint un sinfín de veces, pero él no respondió en ninguna ocasión, cosa que en realidad no le sorprendía, si ella estuviese en su lugar, probablemente hubiese adoptado una actitud similar.

¿Qué estaría pensando Clint en esos momentos? ¿Estaría acompañado o se encontraría solo?

La pelirroja suspiró con pesadez, no podía dejar de atormentarse, de sentirse culpable, al menos no después de haberle hecho tanto daño a una persona que no se lo merecía. Se quedó con la vista clavaba en el techo de su habitación, pensando una y mil maneras de disculparse, de explicarle que su intención jamás fue que las cosas se tornasen tan turbulentas, que nunca planeó sentirse tan vulnerable frente a Steve…. A quien lamentablemente también le estaba haciendo daño con su constante y maldito «mantente lejos, pero mantente cerca» con su «me gustas, pero no quiero lastimar a Clint» o el ya clásico «necesito tiempo para pensar» Cuando irónicamente con ello estaba hiriéndolos a los dos, y también a ella misma.

Sus divagaciones se vieron interrumpidas en cuanto sintió que la puerta de su cuarto se abrió. Su madre se adentró a la alcoba cargando una bandeja en las manos, Natasha estaba segura que en esa bandeja había suficiente comida como para dos personas. Sonrió a modo de saludo.

—Mamá, no era necesario. —Dijo, haciendo alusión a los alimentos que su madre le había preparado.

—Claro que sí, Tasha… Te mereces esto y mucho más. —Articuló, tomando asiento junto a ella a un costado de la cama. Natasha también se sentó, recibió la bandeja y rápidamente la acomodó encima de sus piernas —. Además quiero aprovechar todo el tiempo que me sea posible para estar contigo. ¿Y cómo está todo con Clint?

La pelirroja por un momento pensó en mentir, en decirle que simplemente todo estaba perfecto, sería mucho más fácil, se ahorraría varias explicaciones incómodas, pero con eso en realidad no ganaría nada, meditó bien la situación y terminó cambiando de opinión, ¿para qué mentirle? Su madre prácticamente había cruzado el mundo entero para estar ahí esa mañana, para compartir vivencias y recuperar un poco del tiempo perdido, no podía dejar pasar la oportunidad de sincerarse con ella, ni de oír un buen consejo de su parte.

—No muy bien —comenzó a relatar, en tanto tomaba su taza con leche y procedía a darle un pequeño sorbo. Irina le miró sorprendida, y ladeó el rostro como preguntando « ¿por qué? ». Natasha continuó —. Han pasado muchas cosas en este último tiempo, cosas que me han confundido bastante, porque llegó a mi vida un chico y…

El iPhone de Irina comenzó a sonar estrepitosamente dentro del bolsillo derecho de su pantalón, la rusa no dudó en guiar su mano hacia ese lugar para observar el aparato que no dejaba de chillar. Frunció el ceño al mirar la pantalla del móvil.

—Dame un segundo, es de Rusia. —Pronunció, aún con la vista clavada en el costoso objeto. Sin prestar mayor atención a su hija, la trabajólica mujer atendió la llamada —. ¿Si? ¡¿Pero qué estás diciendo?! ¡Es imposible que las transacciones no se hayan realizado! Yo misma las hice.

Romanoff la escuchó maldecir en ruso, la vio levantarse de la cama para pronto alejarse de la habitación. Como siempre, una vez más la dejaba sola, con la palabra en boca y con un desayuno que de especial no tenía nada. Que ilusa fue al creer en que su madre había viajado a Nueva York para estar con ella, claramente estaba en los Estados Unidos por cuestiones de negocios, porque claro, el trabajo y el dinero para ella siempre serían lo más importante.

Con una asquerosa mezcla de rabia y decepción, Natasha apartó la bandeja de sus piernas, se volvió a recostar en la cama, pensó en lo difícil que era crecer y en lo mucho que extrañaba a sus tíos.

.

* * *

.

Removió todo lo que se encontraba encima de su escritorio y no encontró lo que buscaba. Vació su mochila, los bolsillos de sus pantalones y también los de sus chaquetas, revisó el cajón de la mesita de noche y el resultado volvió a ser el mismo: absolutamente nada.

¿En dónde diablos había dejado ese maldito pendrive?

Loki llevaba más de quince minutos intentando hallar aquel aparato y ya estaba comenzando a perder la paciencia al no encontrarlo por ninguna parte. Todo eso se le hacía muy extraño, porque era bastante ordenado con sus cosas y en raras ocasiones perdía algo. Intentó recordar en qué lugar lo había dejado, y al hacer eso inmediatamente sus pupilas se dirigían al escritorio, podría jurar haberlo puesto ahí. Pues si su memoria no le jugaba una mala pasada, la última vez que lo utilizó fue hace un par de noches, precisamente cuando traspasaba desde su laptop hacia el pendrive, cierta información relacionada con el enigmático Laufey. Fuese como fuese, el pequeño artefacto no aparecía, y no podía quedarse tan tranquilo sin tenerlo en su poder, allí había información importante que por nada del mundo quisiera perder.

Exasperado, se llevó ambas manos a la cadera y echó un rápido vistazo a su habitación, prácticamente había revisado todo, el pendrive no pudo desaparecer por arte de magia, de seguro alguien lo había tomado. Loki odiaba que tomasen sus cosas, más aún cuando era sin su consentimiento. Suspiró, no tenía tiempo para enfadarse, su prioridad en ese instante era recuperarlo cuanto antes.

Salió de la alcoba y orientó sus pasos hacia el pequeño centro de estudio y recreación que Frigga había montado en casa para sus hijos y Pepper. Era un espacio abierto, luminoso y amplio, ubicado en la tercera planta de la vivienda. En ese lugar había otro escritorio, una pequeña biblioteca y los diversos materiales que utilizaba Potts para pintar, aquello era un talento oculto que muy pocos conocían de la joven, de hecho, varios de sus dibujos y pinturas estaban esparcidos en varias partes del estudio, a Loki le gustaban algunas de sus obras, aunque jamás pensaba decírselo.

Rodó los ojos por tercera vez en ese día al toparse con Tony en el interior de su casa, ¿acaso ese tipo no pensaba irse? Se acercó a él en tanto lo miraba con recelo. Tony husmeaba las pinturas de Pepper y parecía no tener interés en marcharse.

—Stark, ¿tomaste un pendrive que estaba sobre mi escritorio?

—Oh no me digas que perdiste el porno que tenías guardado ahí —contesto divertido. Loki no sabía de a dónde estaba sacando tanto autocontrol para contenerse de mandarlo a volar escalera abajo, lo fulminó con la mirada esperando recibir una respuesta. Tony comprendió de inmediato que su compañero no estaba de humor —. Por supuesto que no, cuernitos, yo no he tomado nada.

Pepper apareció en la estancia sólo para ser abordada por el dedo acusador de Loki.

—Entonces fuiste tú —concluyó apuntándola.

—¿Yo qué?

—¿Tomaste mi pendrive?

La rubia frunció el entrecejo.

—Si se te perdió algo no es mi culpa, ni siquiera sabía que tenías un pendrive. Sólo estás perdiendo el tiempo, ni a Tony ni a mí nos interesan tus cosas.

Loki gruñó en tanto se llevaba una mano a la frente. La intrusa tenía razón, sólo estaba perdiendo el tiempo. Necesitaba encontrar ya ese jodido pendrive.

—Maldición… —espetó, frustrado.

.

* * *

.

Llevaban alrededor de dos horas encerrados en la habitación de Bucky, disfrutando de comida chatarra, cervezas, videojuegos y charlas cargadas de testosterona. A pesar de estar muy cerca de sus amigos, Steve escuchaba las voces de Sam y Bucky como si estuviesen a kilómetros de distancia, es que simplemente tenía la mente en otro lado y no podía quitarse de la cabeza todo lo acontecido la noche anterior en casa de Natasha, aquella pelirroja que se había negado a salir de sus pensamientos desde el primer instante en que intercambiaron palabras. Se preguntó si eso era normal, ¿pensar día y noche en una misma persona? Definitivamente no, no debía ser algo demasiado normal, pero no podía evitarlo, porque cuando se trataba de ella, Steve volvía a sentirse como cuando era pequeño y vulnerable.

Torció sus labios, realizando una mueca de desagrado, guió una mano hacia su cabellera y se quedó así mientras cerraba los ojos, alguien normal en su lugar no estaría en esos momentos bebiendo cerveza cómodamente con sus amigos, alguien normal estaría intentando remediar la situación, cualquier individuo con un poco de ética se haría responsable de haber hecho añicos una relación, o al menos eso le decía su subconsciente.

Pero todo resultaba ser incierto en esos momentos, ni siquiera estaba seguro de los sentimientos que profesaba Natasha hacia su persona, y siendo franco, aquello le inquietaba. Él podría enfrentarse a todos por estar con ella, mas no estaba seguro si la muchacha tendría sus mismas intenciones, es por ello que necesitaba saberlo, necesitaba escucharlo de sus labios para tener fuerzas suficientes y seguir adelante con todo eso, la resiliencia siempre había formado parte de su vida y no dejaría de ponerla en uso jamás, debía superar la adversidad y salir adelante costase lo que costase.

Las carcajadas de Bucky le hicieron abrir los ojos, el castaño se burlaba de Sam tras ganarle por tercera vez consecutiva en un combate de _Mortal Kombat_. Con resignación, Wilson le ofreció el control de la _Xbox_, pero Rogers negó con la cabeza rechazando la oferta y también su turno de jugar.

Barnes pausó el videojuego, a pesar de no haber dicho nada, conocía demasiado bien a Steve como para saber que algo andaba mal con él. Se llevó una mano hacia el bolsillo izquierdo de su chaqueta y extrajo de allí un pequeño papel, creía tener una buena idea para ayudar a su amigo con el evidente problema de _cabellera roja_ que lo estaba aquejando.

—Anoche estuve conversando con esa chica rubia llamada Sharon y ella me dio esto.

Estiró su mano hacia el rubio, quien con expresión ceñuda miró el papel que sostenía entre los dedos.

—¿Y por qué me lo das a mí? —Inquirió, examinando y recibiendo el objeto con cierta desconfianza, comprobó que en aquel trozo de servilleta estaba anotado el número telefónico de la muchacha.

—A que no adivinas cuál es el apellido de esa chica.

—Pues Carter —Intervino Sam, e inmediatamente sintió como Bucky lo asesinaba con la mirada.

—Estúpido, la idea era que Steve lo descubriera.

—Como Peggy… —susurró Steve.

Esas dos palabras hicieron que Bucky dejase de prestarle atención a Sam, sonrió complacido y de nueva cuenta posó sus ojos azules sobre los de su mejor amigo.

—Exacto —dijo risueño, para pronto comenzar a frotar ambas palmas de sus manos con absoluto entusiasmo —, y ahora viene la mejor parte.

—¿Quién es Peggy? —Preguntó Sam, siendo ignorado monumentalmente por sus dos compañeros de clase.

—¿A qué te refieres? —Indagó Rogers, estando cada vez más confundido con la actitud de Bucky.

El chico se quedó en silencio durante algunos segundos, Steve arqueó una ceja al igual que Sam, ¿qué rayos le sucedía a Bucky? En esos instantes parecía estar buscando las palabras adecuadas para hablar, lo cual era extraño en alguien como él, quien solía ir sin mayores rodeos.

A la espera de que se decidiera a entregarle una respuesta, Steve procedió a darle un pequeño sorbo a su botella de cerveza.

—Sharon Carter y Peggy Carter son primas. —Exclamó de golpe.

Steve abrió los ojos violentamente y por poco casi escupe todo el contenido que estaba tragando en ese mismo instante.

—¡¿Qué?!

—Lo que escuchaste, hermano. El mundo es muy pequeño.

—¿Quién diablos es Peggy? —Volvió a insistir Sam, pero nuevamente fue ignorado.

Le estaba costando trabajo procesar aquella información, había visto a Sharon un par de veces en la escuela, pero jamás tuvo oportunidad de cruzar alguna palabra con ella, la rubia no parecía relacionarse con el circulo que Steve frecuentaba y no era de extrañar que él no tuviese la más mínima idea de conocer cuál era su apellido, mucho menos el saber que era prima de su ex – novia.

—Una rubia puede sacar una pelirroja de tu corazón.

Miró a Bucky ofendido, sin poder creer lo que estaba insinuándole.

—No seas idiota, es la prima de Peggy, yo no podría…

—¿Y qué con eso? —Le interrumpió, en tanto se encogía de hombros, debía convencer a Steve de que aquella rubia podía serle útil —. Sharon no sabe lo que ocurrió entre Peggy y tú, estoy seguro de eso porque le hablé de ti y ella en ningún momento me dijo algo que indicase que supiera de tu existencia.

Steve entrecerró los ojos, teniendo serios deseos de golpearlo por haber hecho algo como eso.

—Además, lo tuyo con Peggy ya pasó —continuó Bucky, hablando con relajo, como si estuviesen charlando acerca del clima —. Escucha, tampoco estoy diciendo que te cases con Sharon, sólo digo que la rubia está bastante buena y que con ella podrías sacarte de la cabeza a la sobrina de Fury, o bien, podrías sacarle celos para que finalmente se decida a estar contigo.

Sam escuchaba todo sin comprender absolutamente nada, pasaba sus ojos desde el rostro encolerizado de Steve hacia el despreocupado de Bucky y seguía sin entender la conversación de esos dos.

—Bucky, en primer lugar no tengo deseos de quitarme a Nat de la cabeza, mucho menos con la prima de mi ex – novia. No tengo motivos para involucrar a una chica inocente en este lio, que por cierto, no es tan sencillo como lo haces parecer. —El castaño abrió su boca para replicar, pero Steve no lo dejó hablar —. En segundo lugar, ella te dio a ti su número telefónico, no a mí, ni siquiera sabía de mi existencia, creo que está más interesada en ti que en mí. Y en tercer lugar, esto es estúpido.

—No tienes remedio, Steve —espetó, negando con la cabeza —. Años de amistad conmigo y no has aprendido absolutamente nada de mujeres.

.

* * *

.

Loki descendió las escaleras, caminó hacia el jardín de la vivienda y en ese lugar encontró a su madre, sabía que Frigga estaría ahí, para ella el día sábado era sagrados, pues podía dedicarse libremente al cuidado de sus plantas, aquél era su pasatiempo desde que tenía nueve años y nunca había dejado de practicarlo. Estaba podando las ramas de un árbol pequeño cuando Loki se posó a su lado, lo miró de soslayo, pero continuó ensimismada en sus labores botánicas.

—Madre, por favor dime que fuiste tú quien tomó el pendrive que estaba sobre mi escritorio. Stark y Potts no fueron…

—Y por supuesto que yo tampoco lo hice —se apresuró en responder, en tanto lo miraba durante algunos segundos —, nunca tomo tus cosas.

Lo último era cierto, Loki no podía refutarlo con nada. Su madre nunca se entrometía con sus cosas y siempre se mostraba respetuosa con su privacidad. Aquello debería dejarlo más tranquilo, pero lo cierto era que le estaba produciendo un efecto bastante adverso, si ninguno de los miembros de su casa había tomado el pendrive, eso sólo posicionaba a Sigyn como la principal sospechosa.

—Y el idiota de Thor definitivamente queda descartado, él no pudo haber sido, ni siquiera sabe usar bien un pendrive. —Pensó en voz alta.

La orientadora pausó lo que estaba haciendo para dedicarle una mirada severa.

—Te he dicho en muchas ocasiones que no me agradan esas palabras tan despectivas que sueles utilizar para referirte a tu hermano.

Loki se contuvo de replicarle algo, no se encontraba con suficiente ánimo como para discutir por la insignificante existencia de Thor, sin mencionar que tenía cosas más importantes que hacer, debía localizar a Sigyn cuanto antes y exigirle que le devolviese el maldito pendrive de una buena vez.

Y casi como caída del mismísimo cielo, la muchacha apareció.

A la distancia, los ojos verdes de Loki pudieron reconocer con facilidad aquella silueta femenina con la que poco a poco comenzaba a familiarizarse. Sigyn llegó hasta su casa con una descarada sonrisa plasmada en el rostro, la muchacha abrazaba con ambos brazos una carpeta de color negro que traía pegada a su pecho y en su hombro izquierdo colgaba la correa que sostenía a su bolso.

—Hola… —saludó Sigyn.

Frigga se volteó sorprendida tras escucharla, estaba tan concentrada en su tarea de podar las ramas de aquel escuálido árbol que ni siquiera había reparado en la presencia de la jovencita. Inmediatamente le devolvió la sonrisa.

—Hola, linda. —Iba a preguntarle cómo estaba, pero por la inusual forma en que Loki la estaba mirando, Frigga supo que debía marcharse de ahí —. Yo… creo que Pepper está llamándome. Permiso.

Antes de decir cualquier palabra, Sigyn se aseguró de estar a solas con Loki, no deseaba que nadie los viese, mucho menos que escuchasen sus extraños diálogos. Echó un vistazo rápido hacia los alrededores y en cuanto comprobó que todo marchaba relativamente normal, decidió que era apropiado dirigirse a él.

—Vine por mis clases de matemática, no creas que estoy aquí para verte o algo así.

Loki permaneció en silencio, mirándola fijamente sin inmutarse en lo más mínimo. Sigyn se extrañó de su actitud pacífica, estaba acostumbrada a recibir una réplica de manera instantánea, pero él no parecía muy animado a discutir, más bien parecía enojado «¿enojado?» Se preguntó preocupada, ¿por qué estaría enfadado? No tenía motivos para estarlo, a no ser que hubiese descubierto lo del pendrive… Ante su propia deducción, Sigyn casi se cae de bruces al suelo, había sido tan sigilosa cuando lo hurtó que, simplemente nunca imaginó que él la descubriría, bueno, sí lo tuvo en mente como una posibilidad más que probable, no obstante, podría jurar no haber sido vista por Loki cuando metió dentro de su bolso aquel aparato.

A final de cuentas, era imposible que la hubiese visto, porque se apropió del pendrive justo en el instante en que Loki contestó a la llamada que Stark le había hecho, sin mencionar que se encontraba de espalda hacia ella. No tenía pruebas para acusarla, en esta ocasión al menos no las tenía, y Sigyn pensaba sacar provecho de ello, claro, si es que la intentaba culpar o algo por el estilo.

—Yo… también traje la información que me pediste ayer. —Le extendió la carpeta y Loki la recibió sin titubear.

Sigyn frunció el ceño, el silencio de su compañero comenzaba a incomodarla.

—¿Qué pasa, estás mudo o llegué en un mal momento?

—¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta? —Musitó el muchacho.

—Claro, sólo espero que la pregunta no sea «¿quieres ser mi novia?» —Bromeó risueña.

—¿Por qué tomaste el pendrive que estaba sobre mi escritorio?

Ante dicha interrogante, la tenue sonrisa que había formado Sigyn en sus labios fue desapareciendo gradualmente. Loki por su parte, permaneció tranquilo y paciente a la espera de recibir una respuesta.

.

* * *

.

Ya que Tony no parecía tener intenciones de irse a su mansión, Pepper pensó en diversas formas de matar el tiempo, básicamente para que ninguno de los dos comenzara a mostrarse aburrido.

Después de meditarlo durante algunos minutos, a su cabeza sólo pudo llegar una idea, de hace un tiempo tenía deseos de ordenar sus pinturas, pero para eso necesitaba un poco de colaboración, así que se animó a pedirle ayuda al millonario, y para su sorpresa, el muchacho aceptó de inmediato. No era el panorama más divertido del mundo, sin embargo, iba a resultar una tarea menos tediosa de realizar si es que su compañero se encontraba a su lado.

Mientras Tony clasificaba los dibujos según su tamaño, Pepper decidió ocuparse de aquellos bosquejos que permanecían apilados en el suelo, se encontraba recogiendo uno cuando sintió un leve pellizco en su trasero. Dio un respingo e inmediatamente se volteó de golpe a observar al único individuo que estaba junto a ella en ese lugar.

—Tony, ¿qué demonios? —Preguntó desconcertada, el aludido sólo se echó a reír con desfachatez, pero detuvo sus carcajadas en cuanto sintió los bruscos manotazos que la joven comenzó a propinarle —. ¡No lo vuelvas a hacer, no me gustan esas cosas!

—Está bien, está bien, lo siento —se disculpó, aunque cierto ápice de diversión aún continuaba presente en sus palabras —, solamente creí que estábamos en confianza, no sabía que eras tan puritana.

—¿Puritana? —Repitió ofendida, frunció el ceño y lo apuntó a la cara con un dedo —. Escucha, Anthony Stark, esto no se trata de eso, tampoco de confianza. — Se señaló a sí misma —, es mi cuerpo y no es público, ¿de acuerdo?

El chico levantó ambos brazos en señal de rendición.

—Bueno, bueno… como digas, pero no puedes negarme algo. —Se acercó sigilosamente a ella hasta quedar a pocos centímetros de distancia —, te gustó mucho que me quedara a dormir aquí.

Este fue el turno de Potts para sonreír, pese a que su ritmo cardiaco estuviese un tanto acelerado, Pepper procuró no mostrarse nerviosa ante la repentina cercanía que Tony había impuesto entre ambos.

—Si te traje hasta aquí fue porque anoche estabas en pésimo estado y… y me dio lastima.

Lo que Pepper sintió al verlo borracho, no había sido precisamente lastima, más bien fue empatía, empatía que terminó transformándose en una extraña necesidad de protección, pero no tenía en mente reconocer aquello, al menos no en frente de Tony.

—Puedes decir lo que quieras, pero… —Acercó sus labios hacia la oreja de Pepper y ella no pudo evitar estremecerse mientras percibía la respiración de Tony encima de su cuello —, sé que te encantó la idea de que pasara la noche muy cerca de ti.

La rubia tragó saliva pesadamente, Tony se alejó un poco para mirarla a los ojos, Pepper también lo estaba viendo fijamente, pero ya no se mostraba desafiante, más bien parecía estar procesando las palabras que él le había dicho.

—Anoche no era yo precisamente la que no quería dormir sola —replicó, al tiempo en que le daba la espalda y se distanciaba unos cuantos pasos.

Stark juntó el entrecejo, ladeando ligeramente su cabeza.

—¿Por qué lo dices?

—Por nada, olvídalo.

.

* * *

.

Sigyn se llevó una mano al pecho y separó sus labios formando una expresión de completa indignación. Esta vez no iba a permitir que Loki se saliera con la suya, no tenía en mente reconocer ni ahora ni nunca haber tomado el pendrive, de hecho, pensaba negarlo hasta el final.

—¿Perdón? ¿Me estás acusando de ladrona?

Con actitud amenazante, Loki se le precipitó unos pasos y Sigyn por inercia retrocedió.

—¿En verdad pensaste que iba a tragarme esa excusa barata de estudiar en mi casa porque en la tuya no te podías concentrar?

—No sé de qué estás hablando —se excusó, sintiendo como lentamente el pánico comenzaba a apoderarse de su cuerpo.

En múltiples ocasiones Loki había sido severo con ella, pero ahora era completamente diferente, parecía estar muy molesto.

—Si no quieres que esa grabación llegue a oídos de todo S.H.I.E.L.D, será mejor que me entregues el pendrive, porque te aseguro que en él no encontrarás lo que estás buscando. También sería conveniente que no intentases jugar sucio y que empieces a cumplir con tu parte del trato. —Con brusquedad la cogió por el brazo, Sigyn se estremeció de pies a cabeza, convenciéndose que tomar el pendrive de Loki definitivamente no había sido un movimiento inteligente, pero ya era demasiado tarde para arrepentirse de sus actos —. No juegues con mi paciencia, niña, o te podría ir muy mal.

Se removió incómoda, empujó el brazo masculino y con ello consiguió liberarse del agarre.

—¡No he tomado nada! —Exclamó ofuscada —, y mi nombre es Sigyn, idiota, S-i-g-y-n, ¿entiendes? No vuelvas a llamarme niña, no lo soporto.

Loki sonrió con burla para después proceder a mirarla despectivamente de la cabeza a los pies.

—Por la nula madurez que demuestras sólo puedo definirte con esa palabra, no eres más que una mocosa.

La de cabellera risada se le arrimó con actitud fanfarrona, estaba a segundos de contraatacar con cualquier argumento que se le viniese a la mente, pero desistió de ello, no valía la pena gastar su energía en una banalidad de tal magnitud. Lo miró con desprecio antes de comenzar a distanciarse, sin embargo, su impulsividad fue más fuerte que su capacidad de razonar, retrocedió en sus pasos y de nueva cuenta se encontró de pie frente a él.

—¿Así que una mocosa, no? —Le espetó con prepotencia —. Pues ayer parecías muy interesado en besar a esta mocosa.

Haciéndose el desentendido, el chico arqueó ambas cejas.

—¿Yo? —Inquirió incrédulo. Sigyn se cruzó de brazos apartando su mirada hacia otra parte, Loki le restó importancia a la situación en tanto se limitaba a soltar un bufido —. Por favor, no te hagas ilusiones, a mí me gustan las mujeres de verdad, no las niñas.

—Imbécil…. —masculló enrabiada.

Sigyn lo pulverizó con la mirada antes de marcharse de la residencia Odinson. Loki sonrió con autosuficiencia, tal vez no había recuperado el pendrive, pero sí pudo conseguir que esa escandalosa e insoportable rubia se fastidiase en serio, con eso se conformaba. Del maldito pendrive se ocuparía más adelante, aquello no era nada que no pudiese solucionar, de todos modos, Sigyn volvería a él sin la necesidad de mover un solo dedo.

Estaba por adentrarse a la vivienda cuando un vehículo se aparcó en frente a su casa, ese auto indiscutiblemente pertenecía a su padre. Rodó los ojos por cuarta vez, lo que menos necesitaba ese día era precisamente que Odín lo visitara. Porque a decir verdad, le resultaba bastante incómodo estar con él.

El veterano salió del carro y en poco tiempo consiguió llegar hacia la entrada de la casa, no esperó que su hijo lo recibiera con los brazos abiertos, Loki nunca había sido muy demostrativo.

—¿Qué hacía Sigyn aquí? —Averiguó curioso.

El muchacho se encogió de hombros.

—Le estoy ayudando con tu asignatura —explicó, sin tener muchas ganas de entrar en mayores detalles. Odín se sorprendió al escuchar eso —, pero parece que hoy las clases particulares fueron más cortas de lo habitual.

—Y dime… ¿ayudas a todas tus compañeras o sólo a las bonitas?

Loki no le respondió, y por quinta vez consecutiva se dedicó a poner los ojos en blanco. Definitivamente ese no era su día, nunca debió haberse levantado de la cama.

.

* * *

.

Durante el transcurso de la tarde, Natasha se encargó de limpiar el desastre que se había generado en su casa después de la fiesta, el desorden resultó ser verdaderamente horroroso, pero por suerte, Jane y Darcy se animaron a cooperar en la limpieza, ambas castañas le prestaron ayuda y compañía durante un par de horas.

Cuando al fin terminaron de ordenar, sus amigas decidieron marcharse, Natasha observó el resultado y agradeció que todo hubiese vuelto a su respectivo lugar, pues a excepción del jarrón que se había quebrado, ningún otro objeto parecía haber sufrido las consecuencias de la fiesta. Pronto inventaría una excusa para ese pequeño inconveniente relacionado al jarrón de su tía Lena, sabía que le creería cualquier patraña que inventase, confiaba ciegamente en ella, cosa que de pronto la hizo sentir un tanto culpable.

Más allá de lo anterior, Natasha no había hecho nada muy productivo, tampoco tuvo mayor contacto con su madre, ésta en ningún momento dejó de redactar correos, prácticamente Irina Romanoff y su laptop habían sido inseparables el resto del día. La pelirroja por su parte decidió no prestarle atención a eso, tenía problemas mucho más grandes y complejos por los cuales preocuparse. Lidiar con la indiferencia que su madre le dedicaba no era nada muy novedoso en su vida.

Luego de preparar una cena improvisada —en la que por su puesto su madre no estuvo presente —, Natasha se introdujo en su habitación, se tumbó sobre la cama y revisó su celular, aún tenía una mínima esperanza de que Clint hubiese respondido sus mensajes, pero su fe comenzaba a desestabilizarse, prácticamente el día estaba por terminar y Barton no demostraba tener intenciones de darle una mínima oportunidad de conversar.

Botó el aire con pesadez mientras dejaba el smartphone a un lado, cerró los ojos buscando un poco de relajo, pero cada vez que hacía eso, a su mente llegaba una avalancha de recuerdos que no hacían más que hacerla sentir como una pésima persona, básicamente porque le era inevitable no pensar en Steve, cada vez que cerraba los ojos, podía percibir las manos del rubio encima de su cintura, y no solamente eso, también era capaz de revivir la unión que ya dos veces habían compartido sus labios, incluso sentía su respiración extasiada y los frenéticos latidos que golpeaban a su pecho cada vez que lo veía. Escuchaba su voz y las palabras que le decía, entonces Natasha sabía que debía abrir los ojos y detener sus pensamientos antes de que decidieran ir más lejos.

.

* * *

.

Tony se quedó pensando en aquella frase que Pepper le había espetado, ¿por qué le dijo eso? ¿Acaso en la fiesta ocurrió algo que no pudiese recordar? La observó con atención, actuaba extraño, como si estuviese triste e incómoda ante su presencia. ¿Y si estando ebrio la había forzado a estar con él? Negó con la cabeza y se horrorizó de sólo pensarlo.

La chica cogió los dibujos que Tony estuvo ordenando un rato, los dejó sobre el escritorio, su compañero aprovechó aquello para tomar uno de sus brazos y obligarla a que lo mirase.

—¿No te hice daño, verdad?

Pepper negó inmediatamente con la cabeza.

—No, Tony, claro que no —le tranquilizó. Él suspiró con alivio, pero no dejó la seriedad de lado.

—Bueno, ya lanzaste la piedra, no escondas la mano.

Comprendió con ello que Tony no la dejaría en paz. Suspiró con pesadez, no debía evadir el tema por más tiempo, más que mal, había sido ella quien abrió la boca. Su amigo estaba bastante confuso e inquieto y tampoco deseaba que se sintiera de esa forma.

—¿No recuerdas nada de lo que me dijiste anoche, cierto? —Tony juntó el entrecejo, intentó recordar haber tenido una charla con Pepper, pero no registraba nada relacionado a eso en su cabeza, de hecho, las imágenes mentales que tenía en su cerebro eran distorsionadas y poco claras. Decepcionada, la estudiante bajó su mirada, era evidente, él no recordaba nada —. Qué pregunta tan tonta acabo de hacer.

Nuevamente la de apellido Potts optó por alejarse de Tony, pero antes de regresar hacia el otro extremo de la estancia, el muchacho la detuvo.

—Espera, espera… ¿qué, qué fue lo que te dije? —Preguntó interesado.

Lo miró a los ojos sin saber realmente qué decir, ¿cómo iba a explicarle que se había ilusionado con todas esas bonitas palabras que le dedicó estando ebrio? ¡Dios! Sonaba ridículo hasta en sus propios pensamientos, pero aunque así fuera, de esa manera se habían dado las cosas entre ambos, esa era la única verdad y Pepper sinceramente no tenía deseos de inventarle mil excusas para cambiar la versión.

Se armó de valor y decidió ahondar en el tema, tampoco tenía mucho que perder, tal vez Tony se burlaría de ella, pero más allá de hacerla sentir estúpida, Pepper no iba a perder nada realmente valioso.

—Pues… me dijiste que era linda —Tony procesó aquello en silencio, asintió con la cabeza sin sorprenderse en lo más mínimo —, también dijiste que no querías que te dejara solo, y que…

—Sí, es que esas estupideces siempre las digo cuando estoy ebrio —la interrumpió, al tiempo en que tomaba asiento en un pequeño sofá. Pepper enmudeció, Tony ni siquiera se había reído de ella, había hecho algo mucho peor, le acababa de demostrar que lo de la fiesta no significaba nada para él, ni siquiera lo recordaba —. ¡Vamos Peps! ¿Es que acaso nunca habías escuchado a un borracho?

Cada palabra que emitía le sentaba como una patada directa al estómago, y se sentía molesta con sí misma, porque no debía estar experimentar dichas emociones, pero lamentablemente lo hacía, y dolía, algo en el interior de su pecho parecía desfragmentarse en varias partes.

Ignorando a su acompañante, la muchacha caminó hacia una de sus pinturas, la observó en silencio, de pronto sintió muchísimas ganas de romperla en mil pedazos, justo como se sentía esa molesta sensación dentro de su tórax.

—Oye…

La voz de Tony ahora se le tornaba muy molesta. ¿Por qué no se largaba de una maldita vez?

—¿Qué quieres? —Farfulló, volteándolo a ver con expresión de pocos amigos.

—Nada… sólo decirte que tienes talento para esto del arte. Pero, ¿no te aburres de pintar tantas plantas? —Pepper realizó un gesto de disgusto, no obstante, se detuvo a mirar varias de sus obras y comprobó que Tony tenía un buen punto, la mayoría de sus dibujos y pinturas eran plantas —. ¿No se te ocurre pintar algo más entretenido e innovador?

Arqueó una ceja, mientras colocaba ambas manos encima de su cintura.

—¿Algo como qué?

Tony se levantó del sofá y volvió a reducir la distancia que los separaba.

—Uhm… tal vez una estatua como yo… —Con actitud sugerente, Tony subió la tela de su camiseta dejando a la vista parte de su abdomen —, con un físico… ya sabes, lleno de privilegios.

Pepper negó con la cabeza, llevó sus manos hacia el torso de su interlocutor y de un solo jalón bajó la prenda que él mismo había levantado. Tony Enarqueó una ceja, mientras la chica terminaba de acomodarle la camiseta.

—Creo que la recomendación viene muy de cerca. De todos modos gracias por la oferta, pero no estoy interesada.

.

* * *

.

¿Por qué Steve le provocaba todo eso? ¿Por qué no podía quitárselo de la cabeza?

«Demonios», ni siquiera cerrando los ojos conseguía estar en paz un maldito segundo.

La alerta de mensajes se manifestó en su móvil, Romanoff inmediatamente asió el celular en su mano y se apresuró en abrir la aplicación de WhatsApp para chequear los chats, de seguro se trataba de Clint, mas su expresión cambió en cuanto se percató de que el remitente de aquel mensaje no era precisamente su novio, más bien se trataba de Steve.

**22:46 PM. Steve.**

_«Sé que puedo parecer insistente, pero en serio, necesito verte y conversar contigo sobre lo que está sucediendo»_

La sobrina de Fury no dudó en teclear una respuesta.

**22:46 PM. Natasha.**

_«Si gustas puedes venir a mi casa, yo también quiero verte y platicar sobre esto»_

**22:47 PM. Steve.**

_«¿Puerta o ventana?»_

Natasha no pudo evitar sonreír al leer eso, Steve siempre pensaba hasta en el detalle más mínimo de las cosas, era tan diferente a ella, tan complejo, tan comprensivo y... tan bueno.

Una sonrisa maliciosa se comenzó a manifestar en sus labios, su tío Fury no estaba en casa y por ende, no existían mayores inconvenientes para que Steve pudiese ingresar por la entrada principal, pero… a Natasha le fascinaba demasiado la idea de verlo entrar por su ventana, necesitaba deleitarse con esa imagen una vez más.

**23:48 PM. Natasha.**

_«Ventana» _

Respondió decida.

.

* * *

.

Pasaron treinta minutos para que Steve llegase a su habitación, en cuanto lo vio aparecer tras el vidrio de su ventana, Natasha supo que había tomado la mejor decisión. Sin embargo, le fue imposible no sentirse nerviosa, tenerlo nuevamente dentro de su cuarto y a altas horas de la noche, era algo tan peligroso como andar sola por un bosque en plena madrugada. La última vez que estuvieron ahí las cosas no terminaron de la mejor forma, y de no haber sido por la intervención de Clint, de seguro hubiesen hecho algo más que simplemente besarse. Su estómago se encogió ante tal racionamiento, ¿cómo era posible que estuviese pensando en algo como eso cuando Clint estaba sufriendo?

Permitió que Steve entrara a su cuarto, corrió la puerta transparente del ventanal y él se adentró rápidamente.

—¿Tú tío aun no regresa, verdad? —La pelirroja negó con la cabeza haciendo que Steve con mucha confusión arqueara una ceja —. Y… ¿Por qué me pediste que entrase por la ventana?

—Me gusta que tengas que escalar un árbol para poder llegar a mi balcón y a mi ventana.

Le sonrió coqueta en tanto caminaba hacia su cama, se sentó sobre ésta y cruzando una pierna sobre la otra esperó expectante a que Steve le respondiera, pero el joven sólo realizó un gesto con sus manos, dejándole en claro que había comprendido la indirecta.

No obstante, y aunque le costase trabajo, no se encontraba ahí para ponerse a flirtear, se encontraba en la alcoba de Natasha porque tenía muchas dudas en el interior de su mente, y Bucky era el principal responsable de ello, aunque sus consejos no resultasen ser los mejores, en el fondo no estaba del todo mal su manera de apreciar la situación, porque a final de cuentas, Barnes sólo deseaba que él no saliera lastimado.

Steve estaba harto de esperar, harto de que ese triángulo amoroso perjudicase el ritmo cotidiano de su vida, su paciencia comenzaba a rozar el límite y si esa noche su compañera no le entregaba respuestas válidas, simplemente daría un paso al costado. Deseaba más que a nada en el mundo estar junto a Natasha, pero si ella no ponía de su parte, su esfuerzo no tendría ningún sentido.

—Uhm, Natasha… —Se le aproximó unos pasos, pero no se sentó junto a ella en la cama, optó por quedarse de pie manteniendo las distancias, era mejor de ese modo, así evitarían caer en la tentación de sucumbir a la atracción que sentían el uno por el otro —, disculpa que sea tan directo, pero necesito saber qué se supone que está sucediendo entre nosotros.

La chica se incomodó con notoriedad. ¿Qué se suponía que debía contestar? Ni siquiera ella misma sabía qué era exactamente lo que ocurría entre ambos.

—No sé, Steve, pero tengo claro que lo nuestro todavía no puede ser oficial.

El de cabellera rubia frunció el ceño.

—¿Por qué no?

—Bueno, porque esto es muy reciente. —Se llevó una mano a la frente y con sus dedos masajeó la zona, era increíble como ese tema podía afectarla, no sólo la atormentaba a nivel emocional, sino que también era capaz de producirle efectos físicos. Natasha padecía horribles dolores de cabeza cada vez que se enfrentaba a charlas como esas —. Clint debe estar muy mal, todo ha pasado muy rápido, y tengo…

—¿Tienes miedo a equivocarte? —La interrumpió.

—No, no es eso, Steve. —Contestó enfada.

Odiaba verse presionada y obligada a tomar una decisión, no es que no quisiera hacerlo, tampoco pretendía justificarse, pero las circunstancias no se habían dado como lo tenía estimado. Clint debía sentirse traicionado y herido a causa de lo acontecido, no podía ser tan perra y egoísta como para ser feliz junto a Steve mientras Barton sufría.

—¿Sabes? Si tú no me importaras esta historia me daría exactamente igual —Steve la miró sin decir nada, sabía que luego de frases como esas, Natasha comenzaría con su clásico juego de palabras —, y claramente no es el caso, porque en verdad quiero estar contigo, pero quizás…

—Quizás… quizás esta historia no debería estar pasando. —Romanoff lo fulminó con la mirada, tanto por lo que estaba diciendo como por haberla interrumpido por segunda vez, pero a Steve no le importó —. Tal vez, tú deberías seguir con tu vida y yo con la mía, eso sería más fácil para los dos.

Se puso de pie y no titubeó en caminar hacia él, lo tomó de una mano y lo condujo hacia la cama e inmediatamente hizo que se sentara en ella. Steve obedeció a regañadientes y no tardó en enfadarse con sí mismo, en verdad no entendía qué sucedía en su cerebro cuando Natasha lo tocaba.

La joven se acuclilló de frente a Rogers y apoyó ambas manos encima de sus flexionados muslos.

—Escucha, Steve, yo no quiero que esto sea algo pasajero, ni que se nos olvide con el tiempo.

—¿Entonces? —Inquirió con fastidio.

—Entonces… —Natasha se sentó encima de las piernas de Steve y apoyó las manos encima de sus hombros —, mira… sé que te he hecho esperar bastante, pero necesito unos días más para aclarar esta situación con Clint. Si esta vez hago las cosas bien, sé que lo nuestro puede funcionar.

No tenía idea a qué se refería con eso de «hacer las cosas bien», pero lo cierto fue que Natasha ni siquiera le dio tiempo para pensarlo, desapareció toda clase de distancia que estuviese presente entre ellos cuando posó sus labios encima de los suyos, el beso partió despacio, sin embargo, no transcurrieron más de veinte segundos para que aquel ósculo se tornase posesivo e incluso demandante por parte de ambos. Steve rodó sobre la cama dejando a la muchacha bajo su cuerpo, ella respondió al movimiento enrollándole ambos brazos por el cuello, sus labios no dejaban de batallar contra los del otro y sus latidos cardiacos parecían aumentar a cada minuto. La sobrina del director gimió levemente en cuanto percibió el tacto de Steve encima de su piel, un hormigueo extraño recorrió la parte baja de su abdomen cuando los dedos de su compañero fueron subiendo hacia sus pechos.

Antes de que los dos adolescentes reparase en lo que estaban haciendo, una voz demasiado familiar les dejó estáticos.

—¡Natasha, ya llegamos!

Lo siguiente transcurrió en fracción de segundos. Desde el otro lado, Fury comenzó a girar el pomo de la puerta. Con pesar, Natasha recordó no haber puesto el cerrojo así que sin meditarlo saltó de la cama tan rápido como pudo. No había tiempo para que Steve saliera por la ventana, simplemente le indicó con la mano que se escondiera debajo de la cama. Rogers tampoco tuvo tiempo para negarse y mucho menos fue consciente de cómo rayos pudo esconderse en un espacio tan reducido. Sólo sabía que nunca antes había visto los zapatos del director desde tan cerca.

.

* * *

_**.**_

_**N/A:**_ _Sé que me odian por dejarlo en suspenso jajajajajajaj pero piensen en que escribí un cap de más de 10000 palabras si escribía más mi cerebro iba a explotar. Además, debe haber sido tedioso leerlo, pero como les dije arriba, lo hice largo porque probablemente no pueda actualizar hasta Noviembre, es que a fin de este mes nace mi sobrino entonces andaré media idiotizada con él, pero ustedes me comprenden, ¿no? _

_Y sí, Natasha y Steve nunca podrán tirar tranquilos jajajajaja siempre los interrumpe alguien :v _

**Respuestas:**

**Micaela**: Mi adorada Mica, ya sé que soy repetitiva, pero mil gracias por apoyarme tanto con este fic, y mil disculpas por hacerte esperar tanto por un nuevo capítulo. Yo creo que este cap estuvo más intenso que el anterior jajajajaja sobre todo por el final, aunque el anterior igual tuvo sus momentos buenos. Awww me alegra que te haya gustado lo de Bruce y Betty, pronto volverá esa pareja. No hablemos de Hulktasha porque o si no me dará migraña jajajajaja Natasha la tiene difícil, está loca por Steve, pero quiere mucho a Clint aún. No sé porque presiento que luego de este cap odiarás un poco a Tony por ser tan bruto con Pepper XD Naah Darcy no descubrió a Bruce y a Betty, pero de seguro que comenzará a sospechar muy pronto. Gracias de nuevo Micaelita linda. Suerte en todo para ti, espero tener pronto noticias sobre ti. Besos *La abraza*

**María**: Soy una persona odiable, lo sé ajjajajajajaj Pero no puedes odiarme tanto, porque Darcy no los encontró, ¿ves? No soy tan mala. Tony borracho es lo mejor ajajjajajajaja Gracias por comentar y entregarme tu apoyo y disculpa por tardarme. Un beso y nos estamos leyendo.

_**También agradezco a: Liz Rogers, M Bidden, sunshine che runner, RogerssEvanss y JeffHardyWWELover.**_

_¿Qué dicen, Fury descubrirá a Steve?_

_**Gracias infinitas por leer, por dejar review y por agregar a favoritos**_.

_**Abrazos de Oso**_

**PD:** Disculpas infinitas a quien no le respondí el review :c ando escasa de tiempo, pero prometo pronto responder a quienes les deba algún mensaje. Y también mil perdón si es que hay alguna falla ortográfica, estaré corrigiendo en la semana.


	14. Ya tomé una decisión

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a MARVEL &amp; DISNEY© Y a diferencia de la educación en mi país, no tengo fines de lucro.**_

* * *

_**Capítulo Catorce**_

"_**Ya tomé una decisión"**_

El día sábado era uno de los más rentables para el club Marvel, y a causa de eso, el popular local nocturno excedía sus servicios hasta altas horas de la noche. Los hermanos Maximoff ocupaban una de las tantas mesas del fondo, y aunque el recinto estuviese a reventar de personas, el lugar que ellos utilizaban se encontraba visiblemente vacío y muy aislado del resto, cosa que por cierto al par de adolescentes no les sorprendía en lo más mínimo, sabían bien que poseían fama de _raros_ y que una serie de extraños mitos urbanos giraban alrededor de sus nombres, hasta cierto punto era lógico que la gente no quisiera aproximarse a ellos. Aquello traía a Wanda sin cuidado alguno, pero dichos rumores parecían importarle en serio a su hermano, pues se molestaba en fulminar con la mirada a todas esas personas que fueran capaces de observarles de reojo, así como también lo hacía con aquellos que osaran cuchichear a sus espaldas.

—Pietro, necesito que te concentres —Dijo la castaña, en tanto chasqueaba sus dedos frente a la cara de su gemelo —. Tan sólo ignóralos, no deben importarnos las estupideces que esos sujetos digan. Ahora tenemos cosas mucho más importantes por las cuales ocuparnos.

La denominada Bruja escarlata apuntó con su dedo cubierto por un anillo gótico, una pequeña caja negra que yacía ubicada al centro de la mesa. Inmediatamente Pietro rodó los ojos con fastidio, comenzaba a molestarle la sed de venganza que sentía su hermana hacia el único hijo de Howard Stark, el tema para ella estaba a escasos pasos de tornarse obsesivo, y honestamente él ya no tenía deseos de continuar con el macabro plan que Wanda se traía entre manos.

—No entiendo por qué tenemos que hacer esto, Wanda. Se supone que odiamos a su padre, no a él.

—Nuestro padre está muerto por culpa del suyo, eso es motivo suficiente para detestarlo —replicó con determinación. El de cabellera platinada no dijo nada, simplemente optó por realizar una mueca y cruzarse de brazos —. Pietro, ¿estás o no estás conmigo?

Una parte de él quería contestar un rotundo «no», porque por mucha razón que tuviese Wanda al decir que el padre de Tony les había hecho bastante daño, el muchacho no tenía por qué pagar por los errores de su progenitor, a su juicio eso era totalmente injusto. Pero por otro lado, esa opción parecía ser la única alternativa que tenían para concretar una venganza efectiva en contra de los Stark.

Pietro inspiró una buena cantidad de aire antes de expulsarlo por la boca y contestar afirmativamente.

—Estoy contigo.

—Bien… eso es todo lo que necesitaba escuchar.

.

* * *

.

Steve vio uno de los zapatos de Fury a escasos centímetros de su rostro, tragó saliva con pesadez, sintiendo como una pequeña gota de sudor recorría su mejilla. Procuró no moverse, mientras cerraba los ojos y rogaba en silencio no ser descubierto por Fury. Al parecer, había conseguido esconderse a tiempo bajo la cama de Natasha, pero eso no garantizaba que hubiese logrado zafar por completo, al menos no mientras el director continuase en el interior de ese cuarto, debían sacarlo de ahí cuanto antes, y aquello sólo dependía de la capacidad de improvisación que la pelirroja tuviese, de momento, Steve no tenía más opción que confiar en ella, porque si el director llegase a descubrirlo… no quería imaginar ni experimentar las consecuencias.

—¡Tío, qué sorpresa! —Exclamó la chica, al tiempo en que caminaba hacia el mayor y le daba un abrazo —. Pensé que llegarían mañana.

En cuanto Natasha terminó la frase, no pudo evitar guiar su mirada hacia el suelo, específicamente hacia la zona en donde Steve permanecía escondido. Se preguntó cómo había podido entrar allí abajo, después de todo, su cama no era muy alta, pero para su suerte, el rubio pasaba completamente desapercibido, sin embargo, el nerviosismo la estaba matando, necesitaba hacer que su tío saliera de ahí, mas no tenía idea de cómo demonios iba a conseguir que eso ocurriera.

—Así es, como bien dices, con tu tía pensábamos llegar mañana, pero tu madre nos avisó que estaba en casa y Lena no pudo esperar, quería verla cuanto antes. Supongo que tú también estás muy contenta de que ella esté aquí, ¿no?

—Sí… —respondió, distraída. Natasha en esos momentos era inconsciente de que estaba observando fijamente el suelo de su cama —, estoy… bastante contenta.

El silencio de Fury hizo que la adolescente lo mirase, éste frunció el ceño, provocando que su sobrina de inmediato le otorgara una sonrisa forzosa.

—¿Estás bien? Te noto extraña, un tanto nerviosa.

—¿Yo? ¿Nerviosa? —Preguntó, haciéndose la desentendida. Su tío asintió y ella rápidamente negó con la cabeza —. ¡No! Claro que no.

Con cierta desconfianza, el hombre del parche entrecerró su único ojo, solía realizar aquel gesto cuando sabía que le estaban mintiendo, y vaya que era experto detectando a quienes intentaban engañarlo. Una voz en su interior le decía a gritos que dentro de ese cuarto algo no estaba en orden. Natasha se maldijo por ser tan evidente, y Steve desde su escondite deseó que la tierra lo devorase vivo en ese preciso instante.

Justo cuando Nick estaba a escasos segundos de formular otra pregunta, la voz de su esposa se manifestó desde el primer piso de la vivienda, hecho que Steve y Natasha agradecieron desde lo más profundo de sus corazones.

—¡Acabo de ordenar una pizza, llegará pronto! ¡Natasha, Nick… bajen ya!

La principal autoridad de la preparatoria S.H.I.E.L.D. no dudó un segundo en orientar sus pasos hacia la salida de la habitación, pero se detuvo abruptamente en cuanto se percató de que su sobrina no estaba siguiéndole. Volteó a verla, sorprendiéndola de nueva cuenta con la vista fija en el suelo. Arqueó una ceja con notoria confusión, comenzaba a preocuparle la distracción de aquella chiquilla.

—¿Qué, acaso no vienes? —Averiguó.

La rusa enfocó sus ojos verdes sobre el rostro de Fury, quien no hacía más que observarla como si fuese un bicho raro.

—Uhm… yo, sí, sí voy —contestó, mientras se acomodaba un mechón de cabello tras la oreja —, pasaré al tocador y luego bajo de inmediato.

—Está bien…

Eso fue todo lo que su tío le dijo antes de desaparecer del cuarto. Romanoff corrió a la puerta y no tardó un segundo en colocar el cerrojo, no pensaba arriesgarse a que su tío volviera y se armara una tercera guerra mundial por encontrar a Steve en su dormitorio.

Para cuando la joven regresó hacia el centro de la alcoba, Steve ya se estaba saliendo de su improvisado escondite.

—Eso estuvo demasiado cerca —siseó Rogers.

—Mierda, por un instante creí que te descubriría.

—Sí, yo también lo creí —agregó él, dando un largo y sincero suspiro de agradecimiento. Sonrió de medio lado, haciendo que su compañera se contagiara con el gesto. Posó una mano sobre el hombro de la fémina, en tanto acariciaba con delicadeza dicha zona de su cuerpo —. Bueno, será mejor que me vaya antes de que tu tío me descubra y me saque a patadas de aquí.

En comprensión, ella movió su cabeza de arriba hacia abajo, para luego cerrar los ojos al sentir el contacto de los labios de Steve sobre su frente.

—¿Steve? —Pronunció, mientras lo tomaba de la mano.

—¿Sí?

—Pondré lo mejor de mí para que esto funcione, te lo prometo.

Antes de salir por la ventana, Steve guió una mano hacia el mentón de la pelirroja, con sus dedos le alzó el rostro y con presteza le depositó un pequeño beso de despedida sobre los labios.

.

* * *

.

Habían pasado unos cuantos días desde que Jane Foster le había dicho la indirecta más directa de toda su vida, y pese a haberse esforzado en no darle mayor importancia, Thor simplemente no podía dejar de pensar en eso. Ya no lo soportaba, esa situación tenía que parar, por el bienestar de Sif y el de su relación con ella, debía poner un alto a lo que ocurría en su mente cuando tenía a Jane en frente, porque definitivamente no era correcto pensar en esa chica del modo en que lo hacía.

Las clases habían comenzado hace unos quince minutos, de seguro Coulson registraría dicho atraso en su hoja de vida estudiantil, pero aquello le importaba muy poco en esos momentos. No pensaba entrar al salón de clases sin sostener una conversación con Jane.

Al cabo de unos quince minutos más y cuando Thor estaba a escasos segundos de dirigirse con resignación a sus clases, la pequeña castaña atravesó rápidamente las puertas principales del bachillerato, iba caminando a tanta velocidad que el rubio se vio en la obligación de correr tras ella y de ese modo alcanzar el ritmo de sus pasos. La cogió por el antebrazo, haciendo que los orbes almendrados de la joven lo observasen con notoria confusión.

—¿Podemos conversar?

La chica frunció el entrecejo.

—¿Tiene que ser ahora? Estoy muy retrasada, Thor.

—Sí, tiene que ser ahora —le respondió, con una seriedad que pocas veces lo caracterizaba.

Con molestia, Jane se cruzó de brazos, Thor era justamente con quien menos deseaba encontrarse aquel día, la última vez que se habían visto, éste no se comportó como alguien precisamente amigable. En casa de Natasha la evitó durante toda la noche, sin mencionar la indiferencia extrema que le dedicó cuando Frigga ofreció llevarlos a todos en su auto.

No tenía una experiencia muy amplia en lo que respectaba a los temas amorosos, pero no necesitaba ser una catedrática en la materia para saber lo que Thor diría.

—Bien, habla… —le incitó de todos modos, haciendo un gesto con su cabeza.

—No me gusta que estemos evitándonos en todo momento. —Se agachó un poco para quedar más cerca del rostro de su interlocutora y así disminuir el tono de su voz —. Somos compañeros, nuestros amigos son amigos entre ellos y siempre vamos a tener que vernos las caras, ya sea aquí como en diversos lugares, por eso… creo que para tener una buena relación, es necesario que ya no me digas cosas como aquello que me dijiste el día antes de la fiesta.

Jane descruzó sus brazos un tanto indignada.

—No dije nada malo, sólo dije que pensaba que la pasarías mejor sin tu novia, eso fue todo —abogó en su defensa —, pero si no quieres que te hable más, no te preocupes, no lo haré.

Iba a comenzar a alejarse, pero se vio imposibilitada de hacerlo cuando la imponente figura de Thor obstaculizó su camino.

—Espera, no te lo tomes así. No quiero que dejemos de hablarnos, solo me gustaría que ya no me dijeras cosas como esas…

—¿Y por qué no? —Inquirió, notoriamente fastidiada.

—Bueno porque, frases como esas me confunden, y eso no está bien… —se explicó, sincero. Pasó una mano por su rostro mientras intentaba organizar sus ideas —. Jane, tengo novia y…

—Lo sé —le cortó —, y detesto con toda mi alma que la tengas.

Jamás pensó que tendría valor para decir algo como eso, mucho menos al mismísimo Thor, pero ya que estaban conversando sobre ese tema, no pensaba dejar pasar la oportunidad de sincerarse. Por un maldito instante quería dejar de atormentarse y simplemente dejar fluir lo que sentía.

El mayor de los Odinson le lanzó una mirada de advertencia, sin embargo y al cabo de unos cuantos segundos, la intensidad de su mirar se llenó de impotencia y consternación.

—Quiero evitar cometer un error y no me estás ayudando —murmuró, afligido.

—Estoy siendo honesta, Thor —dio un paso hacia él, pero se detuvo antes de que la distancia se tornase tentadora —, tú me gustas y no soporto que estés con Sif, pero ella es tu novia y no puedo cambiar eso, lamentablemente esa es la verdad. Y mientras la situación siga siendo así, cada vez que nos encontremos el ambiente será tenso, porque aunque trates de disimularlo, sé que tú también te sientes atraído por mí.

Thor no dijo nada, sólo atinó a darle la espalda, claramente el único propósito de eso era controlar el impulso que sentía por besarla. Se llevó una mano hacia la cabellera rubia, y dejó su mano allí durante un rato, repitiéndose a sí mismo que Sif estaba en la escuela, que ella era su novia, y que por sobre todas las cosas merecía respeto, pero demonios, sólo él sabía los enormes deseos que sentía por mandar todo a la mierda y dejarse llevar por sus impulsos.

—Thor, no tienes que sentirte culpable, no hemos hecho nada malo —le susurró al oído, el aludido se volteó a observarla en tanto arqueaba una ceja. Jane se sonrojó un poco, pero estaba decidida a continuar con sus palabras —. Al menos no aún.

—Jane… —No pudo terminar lo que pretendía decir porque la chica nuevamente le interrumpió.

—Discúlpame por ser tan directa, pero así soy… —sonrió melancólica antes de comenzar a distanciarse —. Sabes dónde encontrarme, Thor.

Sin añadir nada más, Jane se dispuso a orientar sus pasos en dirección al salón de clases, aunque por fuera aparentaba estar tranquila, por dentro se encontraba bastante impactada de su propia actitud.

.

* * *

.

En cuanto el timbre sonó, la joven de apellido Lewis fue la primera en salir del salón, agradeció que las clases finalizaran antes de tiempo, pues tenía muchísima sed y moría por beber un refresco. Tal vez no estaría tan sedienta si es que la maestra Hill no le hubiese prohibido ir a comprar una miserable bebida, pues luego de que aconteciera su pequeño incidente con Sigyn dentro del aula de clases, la profesora estaba bastante estricta con ambas, especialmente con Darcy. Eso de cierto modo la preocupaba un poco, porque claramente tener a María Hill como enemiga no era algo demasiado conveniente cuando se formaba parte del alumnado. Pero la muchacha ya tenía un plan en mente, le pediría a Bruce que intercediera, que le hablase cosas buenas de ella como alumna, o cualquier argumento que se le ocurriese, lo importante era persuadirla, que la profesora le creyera y comenzara a ser más flexible. Tampoco creía que Bruce fuese a negarse, durante los últimos días se había mostrado muy amigable, incluso le ofreció ayuda extraordinaria con algunos ejercicios de química que Darcy fingía no entender. Así que en base a ese raciocinio, confiaría ciegamente en que el profesor Banner la ayudaría.

Llegó hacia el negocio que por sexo le correspondía, el octogenario vendedor de la escuela le dedicó una sonrisa amable que la castaña correspondió al instante.

—¡Hola! Quiero una soda, la misma de siempre por favor.

El anciano buscó lo solicitado, tomó de la despensa el refresco que la chica consumía con frecuencia y rápidamente se lo entregó. Darcy estaba buscando dentro de su bolso un billete para pagar, pero la intervención de cierto individuo provocó que dejase dicha acción a medio realizar.

—No se preocupe —terció Bucky, en tanto le entregaba un billete al vendedor —, yo invito a la señorita.

En un principio Darcy se mostró sorprendida, pero luego de escuchar que pretendía pagar por ella, no demoró más de cinco segundos en proceder a fulminarlo con la mirada. No obstante, Barnes la ignoró al igual que el anciano, que ya estaba a punto de finalizar la venta luego de haber aceptado el dinero.

—¡No! No es necesario —masculló la muchacha, al tiempo en que le arrebataba el billete de las arrugadas manos y le entregaba otro que sí había salido de su bolsillo.

Con absoluta confusión el vendedor los observó a ambos, realmente no entendía el comportamiento de los jóvenes, cada año que pasaba se tornaba aún más extraño y desconcertante. Comenzó a buscar el cambio, y mientras el hombre hacía eso, Darcy no titubeó en regresar aquel billete a su dueño. James se negó a recibir el dinero, pero eso no fue impedimento para que su compañera no pudiese devolvérselo, pues en un osado movimiento se acercó a él y metió una de sus manos dentro del bolsillo derecho del jeans masculino. Bucky no tuvo más opciones que quedarse quieto, reprimiendo en el proceso un respingo ante el inesperado acercamiento.

—No necesito que nadie pague mis cosas —siseó, en tanto dejaba el billete ahí dentro. Él no dijo ni una sola palabra, tan sólo le sonrió con descaro, Darcy tomó conciencia del lugar en donde se encontraba su mano y con velocidad extrema decidió apartarla de dicho sitio —. Yo no te he pedido nada, ¿ok? No vuelvas a hacerlo.

Cogió el par de monedas que el anciano le entregó y con prisa comenzó a distanciarse, Bucky no tardó en seguirla, pero ella parecía empecinada en ignorarlo. Sin tener otra alternativa, el castaño corrió hasta adelantarle los pasos y posicionársele de frente.

—Hey, aguarda…. —Darcy rodó los ojos con fastidio, mientras se veía obligada a dejar de caminar —. Sólo quiero disculparme, el otro día no debí hablarte de esa forma, después de todo, lo único que hiciste fue ayudarme y no te merecías un trato tan grosero de mi parte, en verdad lo siento. Asumo mi error.

Mentiría si dijera que aquello no la tomaba por sorpresa, porque ni en lo más remoto de sus pensamientos hubiese llegado a imaginar a ese chico siendo tan cortés y encima de todo ofreciéndole una disculpa, era algo que ni siquiera esperaba que ocurriese y no podía negar que la había tomado desprevenida. Pero a pesar de lo impactada que la castaña se encontraba, no mostraba ni un ápice de estarlo, muy por el contrario, Darcy permanecía mirándole con bastante altanería.

—Sí, es bueno reconocer los errores. —Se fingió pensativa, en tanto ladeaba levemente el rostro —. De hecho, deberías pensar mejor las cosas antes de decirlas.

—No soy perfecto —musitó, medio en broma y medio en serio.

—Ya me di cuenta.

Eso fue todo lo que Darcy contestó antes de continuar caminando. Bucky nuevamente la siguió, pero esta vez no le bloqueó el paso.

—Bueno, está bien, lo reconozco… fui un imbécil —Darcy asintió, haciendo que su compañero se ofendiera un poco —, pero es que simplemente a veces me dejo llevar y no soy muy racional.

—Da igual, al menos el inspector no te descubrió y eso es lo único que me importa.

—Sí, pero es una lástima que haya llegado Coulson, podríamos habernos divertido con lo que tenía en mi casillero.

La muchacha detuvo abruptamente sus pasos y Bucky por modo reflejo hizo lo mismo que ella. Si las miradas mataran ya podría darse por muerto, pues sin contemplación alguna, Darcy lo estaba pulverizando con sus pupilas. Se veía muy ofuscada e incómoda ante sus últimos dichos.

—Cierra la boca —le advirtió, mientras echaba un vistazo a los alrededores. Por suerte nadie se encontraba cerca.

—Relájate. —En señal de paz, le enseñó ambas palmas de sus manos—. Sólo estaba bromeando.

—¡Vaya, Barnes! Tú sí que eres idiota en niveles máximos, sinceramente me sorprendes cada día más. ¿Cómo demonios te atreves a decir estupideces como esas y encima de todo hacerlo en voz alta? —Restándole importancia, el chico se encogió de hombros, siendo franco, aquello lo traía sin cuidado. Darcy se enfadó aún más ante su actitud despreocupada. Comenzaba a creer que mientras James Barnes fuese alumno de la preparatoria S.H.I.E.L.D. ella y el resto de sus compañeros jamás conseguirían convencer a Fury de quitar la reja. Suspiró cansada antes de volver a hablar —. Por favor, te lo pediré de ser humano a ser humano, no comentes con nadie lo que ocurrió en los casilleros, mientras sólo lo sepamos nosotros, es mucho mejor.

Sorprendido de oír eso, Bucky alzó ambas cejas.

—Entonces… ¿No se lo has dicho a nadie? ¿Ni siquiera a tus amigas?

—No, no se lo he dicho a nadie, es lo mejor para ti…

La respuesta fue tan natural que Darcy sencillamente la dijo sin pensar. El amigo de Steve sonrió ladino luego de escuchar dichas palabras, hasta cierto punto se le hacía adorable lo nerviosa que se mostraba Darcy ante su presencia. La muchacha por su parte asimiló lo que había dicho y lo único que deseó fue desaparecer de la faz de la tierra. ¿Cómo era posible que fuese tan torpe? Decirle algo así a un sujeto con evidente complejo de Casanova era una de las cosas más estúpidas que había hecho en el último tiempo.

Tenía que reparar sus dichos antes de que sus mejillas se tiñeran de rojo y que la mirada azul de Bucky terminara por ponerla más desasosegada de lo que ya se encontraba.

—No, espera, me expresé mal, lo que quise decir es que, eso es lo mejor para toda la preparatoria. —Bucky la miró con escepticismo, haciendo que la joven de anteojos se sintiera a cada segundo más ridícula. Por eso mismo, decidió disfrazar sus inseguridades volviendo a tomar una actitud a la defensiva —. ¿Sabes, Barnes? Si te vuelve a ocurrir algo como eso, quiero que sepas que no te volveré a cubrir. Sin mencionar que serías el rey de los tarados si sigues trayendo droga hasta aquí.

—Tranquila, no soy tan idiota cómo crees que soy.

De improviso, el chico acortó la distancia que los separa, dio un paso largo quedando solamente a pequeños centímetros de su cuerpo. Darcy ni siquiera tuvo tiempo para rechazar la cercanía y su única respuesta ante ello fue quedarse inmóvil, pero al mismo tiempo se armó de valentía para desafiarlo con la vista. Bucky sonrió de nueva cuenta haciendo que la mirada de su interlocutora se desaviara a sus labios, precipitó su rostro hacia adelante y en esta ocasión Darcy fue superada por sus nervios y por modo reflejo retrocedió un paso.

—Deja eso de «Barnes» —susurró, amigable. De pronto a Darcy ya no se le hacía un tipo tan insoportable, incluso pensaba que sus amigas tenían razón, de cerca era mucho más guapo —, con que me llames Bucky, por mi está más que bien.

—¡Barnes!

La voz de Coulson les hizo sobresaltarse y distanciarse. Tanto Darcy como Bucky intercambiaron miradas de horror y desearon con todas sus fuerzas que el inspector no hubiese escuchado su conversación. Cuando la muchacha se encontraba lista para decir algo en defensa de ambos, Phil le dedicó un gesto con la mano, acción que ella inmediatamente interpretó como una invitación directa a guardar silencio.

—Por ahora no tengo nada que tratar con usted, señorita Lewis. —Miró al castaño, al tiempo en que se quitaba sus gafas de sol —, necesito hablar con Barnes, ahora mismo.

.

* * *

.

Rápidamente se dirigieron hacia el despacho del inspector, por un lado Bucky se mostraba agradecido de que Coulson no hubiese oído su conversación con Darcy, porque en caso de haberlo hecho, no la hubiese ignorado del modo en que lo hizo. Aquello lo dejaba un poco más tranquilo, pero le estaba matando la incertidumbre, necesitaba conocer el motivo de esa charla tan urgente que ese fastidioso hombre quería sostener con él. Sólo esperaba que no fuese nada relacionado con su problema con Hydra, porque estaba demasiado agobiado como para encima tener un conflicto en su escuela por eso, había sido bastante cuidadoso durante los últimos días, técnicamente sería imposible que Coulson lo hubiese descubierto.

El mayor se sentó de frente a él, apoyó ambos codos en la superficie del escritorio mientras juntaba las manos y le miraba con adherencia.

—Tome asiento, Barnes —el chico le miró con desconfianza antes de acatar la sugerencia. Phil se percató de la incomodidad del muchacho y supo que había escogido el momento adecuado para sostener esa charla con él —, no se preocupe, no voy a regañarlo por encontrarse en la zona correspondiente a las damas, lo que usted y la señorita Lewis hagan me tiene sin cuidado. Sólo quiero que me conteste algo.

—Claro, lo que guste.

—¿No hay nada que quiera comentarme de su antigua escuela, o de su vida personal? Aquí estoy para escucharlo.

Bucky arqueó una ceja para luego soltar una pequeña carcajada sarcástica. ¿Acaso ese sujeto creía que era un idiota? Esas preguntas que le estaba haciendo eran las mismas que había escuchado en un centenar de ocasiones por parte de sus antiguos maestros. Ese señor claramente estaba intentando obtener información, y eso no hacía más que confirmar sus sospechas de que Coulson estaba comenzando a dudar de él, por suerte contaba con experiencia adecuada para conllevar esas situaciones, la suficiente y necesaria para contestar con evasivas y eludir charlas incómodas.

—No, no tengo nada que comentarle, básicamente porque no hablo con desconocidos. —Coulson lo fulminó con la mirada, pero se limitó a guardar silencio. Bucky le sonrió nervioso y de forma instantánea procuró suavizar sus dichos —. O sea… quiero decir, soy un poco tímido y no me es sencillo charlar sobre temas de índole personal con gente a la cual no le tengo confianza, aunque lo digo sin ofender.

—Dígame una cosa, Barnes, ¿usted omitió alguna información relevante al momento de postular a esta preparatoria?

—¿Algo como qué? —replicó, fingiéndose confundido, pero en el fondo sabía a la perfección hacia dónde pretendía llegar el inspector.

Por otra parte, así como Bucky poseía la útil habilidad de evadir preguntas incómodas, Coulson contaba con una vasta experiencia tratando con jóvenes como él, y conocía todas las técnicas existentes en el mundo para que adolescentes de esa edad fuesen incapaces de mentirle. Si ese mocoso creía que podría salirse con la suya, estaba muy equivocado.

Recargó el peso de su cuerpo sobre el respaldo de la silla mientras se encogía de hombros.

—No sé, tal vez podría decírmelo usted.

Bucky frunció el ceño. El tono de voz que Coulson empleaba, no le estaba agradando en lo más mínimo.

—No estoy entendiendo, señor, podría ser más directo.

Dando pasos lentos e intimidantes, el aludido se levantó de su asiento y procedió a caminar hacia él.

—Sabe perfectamente bien de lo que le estoy hablando —musitó, adusto.

No, de hecho no poseía ni la más mínima idea, es decir, Bucky tenía en claro que Coulson insinuaba algo relacionado _a su pequeño negocio de dudosa reputación_, no obstante, en sus palabras no dejaba nada explicito, por lo visto, tenía sospechas serias, pero no contaba con la verdad absoluta de los hechos, mucho menos con pruebas para incriminarlo. Era como si estuviese esperando que fuese él mismo quien lo confesara todo. Por fortuna, no era tan estúpido como para caer en esa clase de trucos.

—No soy muy inteligente, pero no necesito serlo para percatarme de que me está acusando de algo sin tener ninguna prueba.

—No lo estoy acusando de nada —le aclaró a la defensiva —. Sólo quiero que sepa que conozco a muchos inspectores de otras preparatorias, por lo tanto, ya estoy al tanto de los rumores que giran en torno a su persona.

—¿Y se basa en simples rumores para insinuar algo? Eso no es muy profesional que digamos.

El inspector se arrimó enfurecido hacia él, lo tomó por el antebrazo obligándolo a levantarse de su puesto.

—Barnes, usted puede hacer con su vida lo que se le plazca, pero no voy a permitir que contamine esta prestigiosa preparatoria con sus prácticas poco éticas.

Bucky lo apartó con la misma brusquedad con la que él había cogido su brazo, se acomodó su ropa mientras procuraba no gritarle que se fuera al diablo, siempre supo que en esa preparatoria tendría problemas, pero rayos, jamás imaginó que los conflictos comenzarían tan pronto.

—Mire señor, cuando usted tenga pruebas certeras en mi contra tendrá todo el derecho del mundo para reprocharme y echarme en cara lo que quiera, pero sin ellas, sus palabras no significan nada. —Phil comenzó a advertirle que se callara, pero el chico alzó la voz y lo ignoró, tampoco le permitió imponerse a sus palabras —. Y si continúa con esa paranoia que repentinamente cogió hacia mí, me veré obligado a tener que comentárselo al director Fury.

—¿Me está amenazando? —preguntó, desconcertado.

—No, ¿y usted?

—¿Yo qué? —refutó, sintiendo como la cólera correría por sus venas a causa de la insolencia de ese chiquillo.

—¿Me está amenazando a mí? —contraatacó, sonriéndole con sorna.

—Retírese.

Y eso hizo, salió de aquel despacho más preocupado que nunca. Esa conversación podía interpretarse metafóricamente como una declaración de guerra entre Coulson y él, porque sin lugar a dudas, el inspector iba a transformarse en su sombra, teniendo el único objetivo de mantenerlo bajo su vigilancia en todo momento y aspecto. Lamentablemente no tenía más opción que lidiar con ello. De ahora en adelante debía ser lo más discreto posible, cualquier movimiento en falso podía transformarse en un pase directo a enfrentarse con el director y posteriormente con la policía.

.

* * *

.

Matar el tiempo en las profundidades de su piscina, era lo único que conseguía relajar a Tony Stark, podía permanecer ahí durante horas, simplemente viendo como el sol desaparecía o sintiendo como el agua iba destensando sus músculos. Al millonario le importaba muy poco tener que realizar múltiples tareas y deberes para el día siguiente, prefería usar su tarde realizando cualquier actividad que no tuviese relación alguna con la escuela, justamente como lo hacía en esos instantes, pues disfrutaba de una deliciosa cerveza alemana, mientras dejaba que el vaivén del colchón flotante lo guiase hacia cualquier parte de la piscina.

—Tony…

La voz de Happy le obligó a salir de su efímero momento de paz. Tony suspiró con fastidio antes de quitarse las gafas de sol y proceder a dejarlas en la parte alta de su cabeza. Le miró expectante, dispuesto a escuchar lo que tenía que decirle, pero su mayordomo sencillamente se dedicó a contemplarlo con reproche.

—¿Qué pasa? —le preguntó, sin tener mucho entusiasmo en conocer la respuesta.

—Todavía estoy esperando una disculpa de tu parte, pero creo que moriré sin recibirla.

El muchacho comprendió rápidamente a lo que se refería. Puso los ojos en blanco, estaba comenzando a hartarse de que Happy se comportase tan sobreprotector y sentimentalista.

—¡Oh vamos, Happy! No exageres, no es la primera vez que...

—Espero que nunca más vuelvas a desaparecerte como lo hiciste el viernes pasado. —Le interrumpió. Tony le miró sorprendido, Happy pocas veces sonaba así de severo y contundente, en verdad parecía estar muy afectado por lo acontecido —. Por suerte la amable orientadora de la preparatoria tuvo la consideración de llamarme y avisarme que estabas en su casa. Me tenías muy preocupado, si no hubiese sido por ella habría terminado llamando a toda la policía de Nueva York.

—Está bien, lo siento.

Happy sonrió complacido, oír una disculpa por parte de un muchacho tan altanero como Tony, era algo digno de sentirse victorioso.

—No lo hagas nunca más, ¿de acuerdo? —El chico bufó por lo bajo, en tanto se colocaba nuevamente las gafas —. Por cierto, tienes visita.

Tony hizo un gesto de rechazo con la mano.

—No quiero ver a nadie, estoy cansado.

—Es una chica medio rubia, dulce y muy linda.

Esa descripción fue suficiente para Tony, dichas características no podían pertenecer a otra chica que no fuese Pepper Potts. Se volvió a quitar las gafas, mientras fruncía el ceño y lo veía con cierto grado de escepticismo.

—¿Pepper? —averiguó, incrédulo.

—Sí, creo que ese es su nombre.

—¿Y qué estás esperando? —Le cuestionó, ansioso —. ¡Dile que pase!

El mayor movió su cabeza afirmativamente y orientó sus pasos hacia el lugar en donde se encontraba la joven. Se sentía bastante desconcertado, tenía en claro que Tony era un muchacho muy cambiante, y que sus emociones podían ser tan volátiles como las curvas de una montaña rusa, pero esas actitudes poco convencionales, a veces lo dejaba completamente impactado, hace un segundo le estaba diciendo que no quería ver a nadie y ahora se mostraba demasiado entusiasta con la llegada de esa muchacha. El heredero Stark no solía animarse tanto con la presencia de otra persona, ni siquiera cuando sus padres lo visitaban reaccionaba de tal forma, por eso es que Happy podía deducir que esa tal Pepper era muy especial para él.

Al cabo de un par de minutos, la figura de Pepper hizo acto de presencia en las cercanías de la piscina. En cuanto la vio Tony decidió salir con presteza del agua. Tenía que admitir que la visita de Pepper le sorprendía bastante, creía que la muchacha se encontraba molesta con él, y realmente no la culpaba de sentirse así, porque simplemente se había comportado como un verdadero imbécil con ella. Estaba arrepentido, pero su ego le impedía decir «lo siento», al menos de forma literal. Sin embargo, procuraría que sus acciones dejasen a la vista lo compungido que se sentía.

—Hola —saludó la joven.

—Creí que me odiabas —admitió en respuesta —. ¿Vienes a golpearme?

Pepper negó con la cabeza y luego sonrió. Efectivamente tuvo deseos de darle una paliza, pero sabía bien que Tony no quiso ser hiriente, al menos no a propósito. Potts odiaba estar enfadada con alguien, no era rencorosa, prefería perdonar que vivir amargada y con el corazón repleto de negatividad, además, era de la idea de que todas las personas tenían derecho a equivocarse.

—Ganas de golpearte no me faltan, pero no, no vine a eso. —Se le acercó unos pocos pasos, mientras lo miraba directamente a los ojos —, vengo a proponerte algo.

—Lo que tú quieras, Peps, estoy a tu disposición.

—Eso es genial, porque quiero saber si todavía estás dispuesto a posar para mí.

Tony juntó el entrecejo sin poderse creer lo que estaba escuchando.

—¿Posar? —Preguntó, confundido.

.

* * *

.

Sharon y Sigyn se encontraban en el interior del club Marvel, estaban sentadas en el lugar que siempre solían utilizar, no tenían que hacer ningún esfuerzo para encontrar aquella mesa desocupada, pues los meseros del lugar prácticamente les tenían reservado ese puesto. Las rubias sacaban provecho de sus privilegiadas apariencias para que los trabajadores del local estuviesen siempre dispuestos a entregarles un servicio de primera calidad, cabe decir que tampoco necesitaban dejar propina, porque de todos modos los muchachos siempre las recibían embobados, incluso se peleaban entre ellos por atenderlas.

A diferencia del resto de los clientes, y bajo el estricto afán de conservar la línea, el par de amigas no consumía nada que tuviese alcohol, al menos no en días de semana. Por ello, únicamente se limitaron a pedir un vaso de jugo natural.

—No entiendo —concluyó Sharon, quien parecía estar bastante turbada con la situación que Sigyn acababa de relatarle —, te juro que no lo entiendo, si cogiste el pendrive cuando él estaba de espalda, ¿cómo se supone que te vio tomarlo?

—No sé, yo tampoco lo entiendo —Admitió, la de cabellera risada.

Y lo decía muy en serio, aún no lograba comprender por qué razón Loki la había descubierto. Por más vueltas que le diera al asunto, sus pensamientos no llegaban a ninguna explicación coherente.

—O sea, ¿podemos decir que estamos arruinadas? —Preguntó, sintiéndose un poco amedrentada de sus propios dichos. Su compañera la miró y en silencio simplemente procedió a darle un sorbo a su jugo. Francamente Sigyn ni siquiera quería pensar en eso. Sharon prosiguió —. Porque si en ese pendrive no encontraste la grabación que estábamos buscando, eso quiere decir que Lokito ya se la entregó al tirano de Fury, de seguro éste ya lo sabe todo. Nos expulsará de la preparatoria y…

—¡Sharon, no seas tan histérica! —Farfulló Sigyn. La susodicha se quedó callada, pero su expresión denotaba inquietud en su máxima expresión —. Cálmate, ¿si? Debes confiar en mí.

—Bueno, entonces dime ¿qué diablos haremos ahora que Loki descubrió que hurtaste su pendrive?

Sigyn no lo sabía con certeza, pero dudaba ampliamente que Loki fuese a contarle toda la verdad a Fury, no le convenía, si quería seguir obteniendo información del tal Laufey, definitivamente no haría nada que la perjudicase, después de todo, era la única persona que podía proporcionarle datos fidedignos de ese sujeto. Y por mucha rabia que sintiera Loki hacia ella, él jamás haría algo irracional que le impidiera concretar sus objetivos, nunca sería tan tonto para dejarse llevar por un simple arrebato de ira.

—Ay, Sharon… no lo sé. Sólo nos queda cruzar los dedos y esperar a que Loki olvide esto, pero ¿sabes? Él ni siquiera ha intentado recuperar su pendrive, al menos no en estos últimos días. Además, todavía no termino de escuchar las grabaciones, quizás aún tenga esperanzas de encontrar algo de utilidad.

.

* * *

.

Ese día Clint se sintió incapaz de asistir a la escuela, no es que no tuviese el valor suficiente para enfrentarse a Natasha y a Steve, por el contrario, era de las personas que creían que las cosas debían aclararse sin importar cuál fuese el motivo. Si bien en un principio se mostró arisco con la situación, y se negó a tener cualquier conversación con la pelirroja, ahora estaba dispuesto a platicar con ella, pero sinceramente no tenía idea de cuándo demonios tendría la oportunidad de hacerlo. Los problemas matrimoniales de sus padres se estaban acrecentando, las peleas se tornaban cada día más intensas y eso automáticamente provocaba que su hogar comenzara a desfragmentarse. Su hermano y su madre estaban muy afectados con la situación, mas no su padre, quien no se molestaba en disimular la indiferencia que su familia le provocaba, ya ni siquiera se esforzaba por buscar empleo, desde que le habían despedido de su anterior trabajo, éste no realizó ningún esfuerzo por conseguir otro quehacer en el cual ocupar su tiempo. Su progenitora era la única que contaba con un trabajo estable, y por ende, era la única fuente económica de su casa, y como tal, ya no soportaba la presión de no tener apoyo de su marido para solventar los gastos.

En resumidas cuentas, los Barton estaban repletos de deudas, Clint trataba de ignorar este hecho, pero aquello comenzaba a llegar a un punto en que le resultaba imposible eludir el déficit económico que su familia estaba atravesando. El joven arquero había pensado seriamente en buscar un empleo para ayudar a su madre con los gastos, pero ella se negaba rotundamente a esa idea.

Todos esos problemas tenían a Clint completamente estresado. Los conflictos de la asociación estudiantil, más lo sucedido con Natasha, fueron la gota que terminó derramando su vaso. Por eso, luego de su discusión con Romanoff, Clint decidió mantenerse incomunicado con todos, incluso con Bobbi, la rubia acudió hasta su domicilio, pero se negó a abrirle la puerta, y ahora se arrepentía bastante, su amiga no merecía recibir semejante indiferencia.

El muchacho cogió su celular, sorprendiéndose de inmediato con todos los mensajes y llamadas perdidas que tenía. Veinte de esas llamadas habían sido realizadas por Natasha, las otras quince fueron obra de Bobbi, más seis mensajes de su novia y ocho de su amiga. Estaba por abrirlos, pero inesperadamente alguien llamó a la puerta.

Orientó sus pasos hacia la entrada y con rapidez abrió la puerta.

—Nat… —musitó, sorprendido.

—Hola —le saludó, nerviosa —. Clint, yo ya no soportaba un día más sin tener noticias tuyas, hoy no fuiste a la escuela, y yo… estaba muy preocupada, por eso vine a tu casa. ¿Puedo pasar?

El chico se apartó hacia un lado dejándole espacio suficiente para entrar. Natasha ingresó a la vivienda mientras Clint se ocupaba de cerrar la puerta. La pelirroja mentiría si dijera que no estaba asombrada con la actitud del castaño, había llegado hasta la residencia Barton mentalizándose de ser rechazada, pero por fortuna, las circunstancias se terminaron dando a su favor, pues Clint parecía estar dispuesto a conversar.

—Te llamé muchas veces y no cogiste ninguna llamada…

—Lo sé, recién me percaté de ellas —respondió, en tanto le enseñaba la pantalla de su celular —. No había tenido ánimo de coger este aparato. Lamento haberte preocupado.

—Descuida, entiendo….

—¿Quieres sentarte? —Inquirió, apuntando el sofá más grande de la sala principal.

Natasha asintió con la cabeza y pasó a sentarse en el lugar sugerido.

—Vine para conversar un poco —comenzó a explicarse, mientras Clint tomaba asiento a un lado de ella —, no me gusta estar peleada contigo.

—A mí tampoco, Nat, por eso quiero pedirte disculpas. —Aquello sorprendió bruscamente a la muchacha. Hubiese esperado que le dijera cualquier cosa, pero que le ofreciera una disculpa le resultaba demasiado chocante e insólito. Se suponía que ella debería estar haciendo eso, no él —. En verdad, a pesar de las circunstancias, yo no tenía derecho a tratarte así de mal ese día en tu casa, ni siquiera te dejé hablar y eso no estuvo bien, pero tenía muchísima rabia, y esa rabia no solamente era en contra tuya o hacia Steve, también era hacia mi propia persona. Lo que ocurrió fue mi culpa, yo no supe cuidarte, y el único responsable de eso soy yo.

Cada argumento que Clint mencionó consiguió que Natasha quedase totalmente impactada, estaba perpleja, sin saber qué decir. Se había preparado psicológicamente para recibir palabras hirientes, en ningún instante llegó a contemplar la posibilidad de oír frases como las que él acababa de decir.

—No, Clint, no digas eso, nadie es culpable, las cosas simplemente pasan de un modo y ya.

—Estás equivocada, Nat —refutó —, no podemos culpar a la vida, al aire o a lo que sea por las cosas que nos suceden o que provocamos.

La joven movió la cabeza negativamente, no podía permitir que Clint asumiera la responsabilidad de los hechos, aquello no era justo.

—No puedes culparte por esto, Clint.

—Debo asumir lo que hice, Nat, y yo te descuidé —insistió con veracidad. Ella iba a decir algo, pero Barton continuó hablando —, sé que lo hice y no puedes negarlo, siempre estoy al pendiente de la asociación estudiantil o de mis problemas familiares, siempre atendiendo otros asuntos… era cuestión de tiempo para que tú te sintieras sola y buscaras la atención que yo no te daba en otra persona.

—Clint, no es tu culpa… —replicó, angustiada.

El chico cogió su mano con cierto temor de ser rechazado, pero necesitaba transmitirle lo que estaba sintiendo. Menguó todo tipo de restricción y se animó a desplazar su dedo pulgar por encima del dorso de la extremidad femenina. Natasha no apartó su mano, le observó de soslayo, el contacto que estaban compartiendo le estaba provocando una extraña sensación de confort, saber que Clint no la odiaba y que continuaba queriéndola igual que siempre, la hacía sentir mucho más liviana y libre de culpabilidades.

La llenaba de felicidad saber que todo estuviese terminando de la mejor forma entre ella y Clint, estaban cerrando un ciclo importante de sus vidas, y todo parecía indicar que continuarían siendo cercanos, Natasha no podía pedir más que eso, pues finalmente podría iniciar una relación con Steve, sabiendo que Clint no la estaría detestando por eso.

La pelirroja estaba por demostrarle su gratitud, pero él decidió reanudar la conversación antes de que ella lo hiciera.

—Mi vida se ha ido a la mierda en varios aspectos y lo sabes, tú eras la único bueno que me había pasado en los últimos años… —murmuró Clint, mientras su voz comenzaba a quebrarse —, sé que ya no tengo esperanzas contigo, tampoco quiero que me tengas lastima, y no voy a rogarte, porque sé que no tiene sentido, pero en verdad… ahora te necesito más que nunca, Nat.

La chica no tuvo tiempo suficiente para reaccionar, presenció en cámara lenta como Clint la abrazaba y escondía el rostro en su cuello. No se sintió capaz de corresponder aquel gesto, tampoco tenía intenciones de moverse un centímetro, no quería rechazarlo, pero no deseaba envolver sus brazos alrededor de su cuerpo. La estancia se sumió en un incómodo silencio que ninguno de los dos se atrevió a romper, la mente de Natasha estaba en blanco, Clint la había desmoronado con sus últimos dichos. Maldición, ¿qué se suponía que tenía que hacer ahora?

.

* * *

.

Natasha le había citado en un pequeño club nocturno de la quinta avenida de Nueva York. No le explicó el motivo de la reunión y Steve tampoco se lo preguntó. Sencillamente dejó todo de lado para dirigirse hacia el punto de encuentro.

No le tomó demasiado tiempo encontrar la ubicación de dicho sitio, tampoco tuvo que esforzarse por localizar a la pelirroja, su cabellera y sus ojos verdes sobresalían dentro de toda la muchedumbre, sin mencionar a un grupo de muchachos que no le quitaban la vista de encima, y Steve francamente no podía culparles, pues era técnicamente imposible que la rusa consiguiera pasar desapercibida, su belleza no se lo permitía, y su reputación de _viuda negra_ tampoco.

La sobrina del director estaba utilizando una de las mesas de atrás, parecía distraída y triste, o al menos esa fue la impresión que tuvo Rogers al verla. No pudo evitar preocuparse, o más bien inquietarse y sentirse nervioso ante el declinado estado de ánimo que Natasha aparentaba tener.

Pidió permiso educadamente y esquivó a varias personas en el camino, para finalmente poder llegar hacia la joven. La chica se percató de su presencia cuando lo vio de pie frente a ella, Steve le sonrió a modo de saludo y sin mayores rodeos tomó asiento en el frontis de la mesa. La pelirroja tragó saliva, en verdad no sabía cómo demonios comenzaría esa charla.

—Siento que hayas tenido que esperar —se disculpó Steve.

—No te preocupes, llegué hace menos de diez minutos. ¿Quieres algo de beber?

El joven negó con la cabeza y Natasha no se sorprendió de que esa fuese su respuesta. Después de todo, acababa de hacerle la pregunta más estúpida que podía haber hecho en un momento así, pero su subconsciente deseaba evitar que esa plática llegase a su verdadero objetivo. Cerró los ojos con fuerza en tanto tomaba una bocanada de aire, no podía seguir evadiendo lo que estaba ocurriendo. Steve merecía saberlo pronto.

—¿Pasa algo? —inquirió, preocupado. Romanoff lo miró fijamente y su compañero pudo interpretar fácilmente aquel gesto —. ¿Hablaste con él, verdad?

—Sí… hablé con Clint.

Un nudo se formó en la garganta de Steve al oír eso.

—¿Y qué pasó? —Indagó, ansioso.

Ningún signo de respuesta se manifestó por parte de la chica. Sólo descendió la mirada, dándole señales claras de que sus próximas palabras no iban a ser precisamente de su agrado.

—Bueno… nosotros, Clint y yo, volvimos a estar juntos. —Con toda la valentía que pudo reunir, enfocó nuevamente sus pupilas en el rostro del rubio —. Yo… aún soy su novia.

Jamás se había sentido tan mal al momento de comunicar una decisión, la profunda mirada de Steve le estaba haciendo pedazos el corazón, pero no podía demostrárselo, su única opción en esos instantes era ser fuerte y fría.

—¿Qué? —Exclamó, perplejo. Se inclinó hacia adelante manteniendo un semblante bastante doliente —. Nat, tú misma me dijiste que…

—Yo te dije que necesitaba tiempo para charlar con él y aclarar las cosas… —le interrumpió, inapelable.

Steve no tenía una definición exacta para expresar lo que estaba sintiendo. Esa última respuesta sobrepasaba cualquier sensación de furia que hubiese experimentado en el pasado, realmente no podía entender como una mujer podía ser tan voluble respecto a las decisiones que tomaba, más aun cuando éstas involucraban a otras personas. ¿Quién se creía que era? ¿Un ente divino que podía jugar los sentimientos del resto? ¿Un titiritero manejando un par de marionetas?

Que percibiera una infinidad de sensaciones extrañas cuando la tenía en frente, no era un motivo de peso para dejarse manipular por ella. Estaba harto, completamente cabreado de su inmadurez y de su falta de compromiso.

No pensaba guardar silencio. Esta vez no, Natasha merecía que alguien la hiciera tocar el suelo, merecía oír un par de verdades.

Se aclaró la garganta, desplazando una mano por sus cortos cabellos dorados, Natasha enfocó sus ojos verdes, frívolos y carentes de emoción sobre los de su interlocutor, como si estuviese desafiándole en silencio a que le dijera algo.

Steve sonrió irónico, y ella en respuesta sólo se dedicó a juntar el entrecejo, estaba esforzándose al máximo por mantenerse firme, aunque por dentro se estuviese rompiendo en mil partes.

—¿Y, supongo que tuviste tiempo suficiente para aclarar todo con tu novio, no? —la de cabello rojo no se molestó en contestar, no tenía intenciones de fomentar la intensidad del momento, ya había dicho suficiente —. Interpretaré ese silencio como un sí. —Se acomodó en la silla, dedicándole un gesto repleto de indolencia —. ¿Sabes? En verdad no entiendo que hago aquí, sentado frente a ti, como un soberano imbécil que tiene esperanzas de tener algo contigo, o más bien, que tenía esperanzas de tener algo contigo.

—Steve, tengo mis razones para tomar la decisión que estoy tomando… yo

—¿Tan rápido te olvidas de las personas y de las promesas que haces, Romanoff?

Natasha sintió una punzada incómoda en su pecho. ¿Por qué Steve conseguía perturbarla con unas simples palabras? Bastaba con que la mirase fijamente, y que la nombrara por su apellido para desmoronarla por entero.

—No me he olvidado de ti, Steve, sé que tenemos muchos asuntos pendientes, pero…

—Pero prefieres a Clint.

—No es eso —replicó, enfadada —, no es que yo lo prefiera a él por sobre ti.

—¿Y entonces qué es? —Refutó, iracundo.

—Probablemente no lo entiendas, pero a Clint le tengo mucho afecto y no quiero hacerle daño, él no está pasando por un buen momento y no puedo dejarlo solo ahora —respondió, honesta.

—¡Genial! Entonces miéntele, miéntete a ti misma y miéntele a todo el mundo. Engáñate y engáñalos viviendo un romance que no te produce ni un tercio de lo que sientes conmigo.

La joven se levantó abruptamente de la silla, tomó su bolso y sin pronunciar un vocablo comenzó a distanciarse. Huir era lo que mejor sabía hacer, y eludir la verdad se le daba increíblemente fácil, no iba a quedarse ahí para caer rendida ante lo que sentía por Steve, no iba a cometer el mismo error. Prefería mentirse a sí misma y todo el mundo, tal cual como él decía, pero no iba engañar a Clint, no le volvería a ser infiel nunca más.

Steve la siguió inmediatamente y apresurándose un poco consiguió alcanzarla. Cogió su muñeca, obligándola a voltear y a estremecerse ante el toque.

Ya no se encontraban en las dependencias del club nocturno, estaban en las afueras de éste con la intensidad de la luna cayendo sobre sus cuerpos.

—Steve, suéltame ahora, si no lo haces te aseguro que te irá muy mal —le advirtió.

—No, aún no hemos terminado de conversar.

La condujo cuidadosamente hacia el muro más cercano, Natasha se dejó guiar, sabiendo que sería completamente estúpido intentar escapar. Steve la apoyó con suavidad sobre la pared. Cuando la tuvo donde quería, decidió aproximarse hacia ella, pero la pelirroja guió una mano hasta su pecho, impidiéndole que continuase arrimándose.

—Es cierto que a Clint le dolerá verte conmigo, pero lo superará. Natasha, no es justo ni para él ni para nosotros que no podamos estar juntos porque le tienes lastima.

—No me importa lo que digas, ya tomé una decisión —dijo, viéndolo con convicción.

Una brisa de viento movió la melena roja de Natasha, varios mechones de su cabello se desordenaron cayendo con rebeldía en distintas partes de su rostro, Steve los acomodó con sus dedos, provocando sensaciones de ardor en las mejillas de la muchacha. Después de eso, les fue inevitable no perderse en la boca del otro. Rogers fue el primero en besarla, la pelirroja quiso alejarlo, pero supo que aquello no sería una tarea tan sencilla de realizar, pues por modo reflejo había llevado ambas manos alrededor de su cuello. Cuando el beso comenzó a profundizarse, Natasha reunió fuerzas y consiguió apartarse.

Se miraron en silencio, ambos respiraban agitados, viendo como sus pechos bajaban y subían con desenfreno.

—No tengo que darle explicaciones a nadie de las decisiones que tomo en mi vida, y eso te incluye, Steve. Estoy con Clint, te guste o no te guste.

El susodicho se apartó de ella, retrocedió dos pasos y asintió con la cabeza en comprensión a las palabras que acababa de oír.

—Tienes razón, Natasha, no debes darme ninguna explicación —articuló, fingiéndose comprensivo —, pero ¿sabes que pienso de todo esto? Que si yo tuviese dinero, te hubiese costado muy poco decidirte por mí.

—No digas eso, Steve, sabes bien que no es verdad.

—¿Y qué diablos se supone que tengo que pensar?

Dicho aquello y sin esperar una respuesta, Steve se marchó de aquel lugar. Natasha lo vio alejarse, sintiendo muchas ganas de salir corriendo tras él. Suspiró afligida, llevándose ambas manos al rostro. Ya no soportaba más esa situación, aquello estaba matándola.

* * *

**N/A:** _Woooooohoooooo ¡Holaaa he vuelto! (A nadie le importa)_

_Bueno, sé que dije que volvería en Noviembre, pero me llenaron de proyectos y exámenes (que por cierto aún no termino) y bueno, me impidieron traerles el cap antes, pero buenas noticias, saldré de vacaciones el miércoles y comenzaré a actualizar cada semana, como cuando comencé el fic. Y sé que siempre digo lo mismo, pero lamento la demora._

_A propósito, estoy haciendo una encuesta ¿Quieren que haya lemon en este fic? En primer lugar, debo reconocer que no tenía contemplado hacer ninguno, pero varias personitas me lo están pidiendo, y la verdad es que no me costaría nada hacer uno. Pero todo depende de lo que me digan en los reviews o por mensaje interno, como prefieran. En todo caso, de ganar la opción "Sí al lemon en Divided" lo tendríamos un poco más adelante. _

_**Gracias por los reviews a: Kuchi – San (lean nuestro fic llamado "Desconocida" lo encontrarán en mi perfil de FanFiction y en el perfil de Wattpad de Kuchi) a Sunshine che runner, M Bidden, Vidian (mi hermanita amodorada) y a Lightscales15.**_

**Respuestas **

**Micaela:** Mi querida y linda Micaela, te juro, no tengo palabras para expresar lo mucho que amo tus reviews y lo feliz que me haces dándome todo tu apoyo, ya sea aquí, como en Wattpad. En serio, me faltará vida para darte las gracias, linda. Lamento que hayas tenido que esperar tanto para el cap 14. Pero me lavaré las manos echándole la culpa a mis profes. Yo creo que después de este cap odiarás un poco a Clint, o a Natasha ajjajajaja bueno ahí me cuentas ;) Yo creo que Sigyn se pondría celosa si te quedas con Loki, ajjajajajaja hablando de Loki, viste a Tom en su última película? Morí con una escena, yo creo que ya sabes cuál jajajajaja *se tapa la cara* Bucky sólo quiere que Steve no sufra, es un buen amigo. ¿Cómo te fue en tus exámenes? ¡Cuéntame!

**María:** Hola linda, gracias por comentar, me alegra que el fic te parezca bueno, en verdad, comentarios así motivan bastante, No es por hacer spoiler, pero en el cap 15 se viene un poco de Darcy &amp; Bruce. Thor está tratando de ser fiel, está tratando…. Ajjajajajjaja Loki es el mejor ajjajjajajaj no es que sea fan XD Naaaah Tony solo es egocéntrico e inmaduro, pero sus intenciones con Pepper no son malas, te lo aseguro. Ufff no sé que pensarás de Natasha y de Clint luego de este capítulo ajajjajajajaj ¡Gracias por leer!

_**Agradezco mucho los reviews, la retroalimentación es necesaria y da mucho ánimo para seguir escribiendo. Los favs y los Follows me encantan. En verdad, cualquier muestra de interés en el fic, me da mucha energía para seguir.**_

***Recuerden que Divided también está disponible en Wattpad***

_**Abrazotes de Oso y nos estamos leyendo pronto**_


	15. ¡No a la Reja!

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me perteneces, son propiedad de MARVEL &amp; DISNEY © No tengo fines de lucro.**_

* * *

*Capítulo dedicado a **Micaela**, una linda personita que ha seguido el fic desde el primer día. Te adoro mucho, linda. Gracias por todo el apoyo *

* * *

**Capítulo Quince **

"_**No a la Reja"**_

—Sí, ya sabes, posar para que yo pueda retratarte —explicó Pepper.

Tony alzó una de sus cejas mientras la observaba hurguetear en su bolso. La chica extrajo de allí un cuadernillo de dibujos junto a un pequeño lápiz de color negro. Eso fue suficiente para que el filántropo recordase la propuesta que le había hecho hace un par de días.

…

—_¿No se te ocurre pintar algo más entretenido e innovador?_

_Pepper arqueó una ceja, mientras colocaba ambas manos encima de su cintura._

—_¿Algo como qué? _

_El millonario se levantó del sofá y volvió a reducir la distancia que los separaba._

—_Uhm… tal vez una estatua como yo… —Con actitud sugerente, Tony subió la tela de su camiseta dejando a la vista parte de su abdomen —, con un físico… ya sabes, lleno de privilegios. _

…

Tuvo el impulso de llevarse una mano a la frente y lamentarse tal hecho, ¿en qué demonios estaba pensando cuando se ofreció para hacer eso? De seguro no estaba pensando, cuando se trataba de esa chica su cerebro sólo parecía razonar estupideces, pues con el afán de impresionarla, lo único que hacía era decir tonterías y claro, luego no pensaba en las consecuencias que tendrían esas idioteces. Pero francamente, jamás llegó a imaginar que ella terminaría aceptando semejante propuesta.

Fuese como fuese la situación, no podía mostrarse estupefacto, debía hallar una manera de disimular lo sorprendido que se encontraba. Por muy difícil que aquello fuese, Tony Stark tenía una reputación que cuidar, por nada del mundo podía mostrarse nervioso, a él nada lo intimidaba, mucho menos una mujer. Se aclaró la garganta, mientras se cruzaba de brazos y fingía una expresión de seriedad.

—Espera… ¿Estás hablando en serio? —Inquirió, procurando oírse tranquilo.

—Muy en serio, Tony. Si mal no recuerdo, fuiste tú quien se ofreció —el de cabellera oscura permaneció en silencio, como si estuviese buscando en su cabeza las palabras adecuadas para contestarle algo. Pepper se percató de ello y juntó el entrecejo sin dejar de observarle —. ¿Qué pasa, ya te arrepentiste?

La medio rubia sonrió con burla, no estaba segura del porqué, pero le agrada ver al chico así de inseguro. Tony soltó un bufido en tanto hacía un gesto despectivo y negaba en respuesta.

—No, por supuesto que no, es sólo que, me tomaste por sorpresa.

Listo, reconoció estar sorprendido, después de todo… no había sido tan terrible. Pepper alzó ambas cejas, ahora la sorprendida era ella, ¿estaba entendiendo mal o acaso Tony no esperaba que ella hubiese aceptado su loca propuesta? Por supuesto, eso era. No la creyó capaz de enfrentar su desafío, por eso se encontraba tan pensativo y nervioso. Ensanchó su gesto risueño tras llegar a dicha conclusión, qué irónica era la vida, Tony había propuesto lo del retrato con intenciones de inquietarla, pero contradictoriamente era él quien parecía estar más desasosegado.

—¿Te da vergüenza posar para mí, verdad?

El chico gesticuló una mueca de indignación, esa interrogante le resultaba ofensiva. Pero ella no le prestó atención a dicha reacción, simplemente suspiró con decepción mientras echaba un vistazo a su alrededor, le hubiese gustado mucho haber retratado a Tony en ese lugar, en la residencia Stark todo era muy bonito, la piscina, el jardín, la decoración externa e interna, y ni hablar de los enormes árboles frondosos que rodeaban las cercanías de la mansión. Como resultado habría obtenido un dibujo muy lindo.

El millonario interrumpió los pensamientos de la joven cuando se acercó a ella más de la cuenta. Pepper se sintió un poco inquieta ante eso, pero no hizo nada por apartarse.

—«Vergüenza» no es una palabra que forme parte de mi vocabulario —respondió, en tanto le tocaba la nariz con su dedo índice —. A mí no me cohíbe nada.

Le guiñó un ojo y Pepper volvió a sentirse vulnerable, ¿por qué siempre se las ingeniaba para ponerla nerviosa? Apartó su mirada en otra dirección, detestándose internamente por ser tan débil. No podía amedrentarse después de haber llegado tan lejos, tenía que demostrarle a Tony que era diferente, distinta a cualquier mujer que hubiese conocido en el pasado. Apretó los puños antes de regresar la vista hacia él.

—Entonces posa para mí y demuéstramelo.

—¿Eso quieres? —refutó, desafiante.

—Sí, eso quiero —masculló, teniendo su misma actitud.

—De acuerdo, espérame aquí unos minutos.

Ella asintió y Tony rápidamente desapareció de su campo visual, lo vio caminar en dirección a la mansión e ingresar en ella. Se preguntó ¿qué haría? A final de cuentas, de Tony podía esperar cualquier cosa. Un extraño escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo, algo le decía que se estaba metiendo en terreno peligroso. Antes de que Pepper pudiera atormentarse aún más, su celular comenzó a vibrar, rápidamente metió una mano dentro del bolsillo de su jeans, cogió el móvil y activó la pantalla táctil para ver de qué se trataba. Tenía unos cuantos mensajes de sus amigas, eso la hizo sonreír y olvidarse de Tony durante algunos minutos.

**20:39 PM. Darcy.**

_«Estoy de compras con mi madre y se me acaba de ocurrir una idea genial»_

**20:40 PM. Jane. **

_«Siento un escalofrío cuando dices eso»_

**20:40 PM. Natasha.**

_«También yo… » _

**20:40 PM. Darcy.**

_«Descuiden, la idea no es una más de mis tantas locuras. Es más bien un plan para quitarnos de encima esa estúpida reja»_

**20:41 PM. Natasha. **

_«No es por ser aguafiestas, pero mi tío no está dispuesto a ceder con nada»_

Pepper no pudo evitar sentirse intrigada ante la idea de la castaña ¿qué se traía Darcy entre manos? Con rapidez tecleó una intervención.

**20:41 PM. Pepper.**

_«¿Cuál es esa idea, Darcy?»_

**20:42 PM. Jane. **

_«Estoy segura de que comprará una sierra eléctrica»_

**20:43 PM. Darcy. **

_«Nat, eso no es novedad, sé que tu tío no cederá, pero no se preocupen, mi plan es fenomenal. Y no, no se trata de una sierra eléctrica. Sólo les diré que mañana volveremos a comunicarnos con los chicos» _

Le fue imposible no esbozar otra sonrisa, las ocurrencias de Darcy siempre se le hacían graciosas, su amiga era ingeniosa y no ponía en duda sus habilidades, debía estar planeando algo realmente grande. Vio a Tony aproximarse hacia ella y con disimulo volvió a guardar su celular, el chico le sonrió, pero Pepper no le regresó el gesto y sólo se limitó a permanecer seria.

—Estoy listo… —anunció, abriendo ambos brazos para mostrarse a su compañera.

—¡Al fin! —Expresó un tanto fastidiada —. Ya estaba por irme.

Pepper lo estudió con la vista, trató de encontrar algo nuevo en la apariencia del joven, pero no registró nada fuera de lo común, lo único diferente era aquella bata de baño que lo hacía parecer más playboy de lo normal.

—Bueno, si estás tan apresurada entonces comencemos pronto. —Se le acercó con seducción, a medida en que guiaba sus dedos hacia el nudo de la bata que traía puesta —, ¿dónde me pongo?

—Mientras tanto, ponte donde quieras —canturreó, risueña.

Se giró sobre sus talones tratando de encontrar un lugar perfecto para retratar a Tony. Estaba debatiéndose entre dos opciones, cerca de la piscina o en las profundidades del jardín, ambas alternativas eran de su gusto, estaba bastante indecisa. Gesticuló una mueca titubeante, no sabía por cuál decidirse.

—¿Así está bien? —Preguntó el muchacho, en tanto le tocaba el hombro desde atrás.

La estudiante volteó a observarlo, sorprendiéndose de inmediato ante la imagen que sus ojos le estaban mostrando. Pepper sintió su corazón agitarse en el interior de su pecho, el nerviosismo y el asombro tomaron posesión en cada fibra de su cuerpo. Es que sencillamente no lo podía creer.

—Dios… —suspiró, llevándose una mano hacia los ojos.

El chico sonrió victorioso, provocando que Potts levantase la vista hacia él, sus mejillas estaban rojas como nunca antes las había visto. Pero ¿quién podría culparla? Después de todo, no era una experiencia fácil de manejar…

Tony Stark estaba completamente desnudo ante ella. No sentirse intimidada y nerviosa era casi imposible.

—¿Qué pasa? ¿Estás nerviosa? —Se burló, divertido. Pepper por su parte no podía creer que esa situación fuese tan normal para él —. ¿Acaso nunca antes habías estado así con un chico?

—No se trata de eso… es, es…

¿Cómo explicarle que era terriblemente incómodo tenerlo a tan poca distancia y en esas condiciones? Y por supuesto que jamás en su vida había estado de esa forma con un chico. Es decir, estaban en el siglo XXI; no es como que nunca antes hubiese visto a un hombre desvestido, al menos por medio de la televisión y de internet lo había hecho —sin mencionar que Thor se paseaba desnudo por la casa todo el tiempo—, pero claro, si le decía a Tony algo como eso, él no tardaría en burlarse aún más. Gruñó frustrada. Lo odiaba, lo odiaba mucho, porque no importase lo que hiciera, Tony siempre se las arreglaría para dejarla en jaque y con la mente en blanco.

—¿Quién tiene vergüenza ahora?

Pepper lo fulminó con la mirada.

—Ya basta, sólo cállate y ponte cómodo, ¿si?

—Espera… ¿Dijiste «cómodo»? —Inquirió, fingiendo inocencia. Se le precipitó y Pepper por modo reflejo cerró los ojos. Tony soltó una carcajada al tiempo en que la tomaba por la cintura y enterraba el rostro en su cuello —. ¿Dónde? ¿Aquí?

Su amiga lo alejó bruscamente, haciéndolo reír el doble, no podía creer que estuviese tan nerviosa por el simple hecho de verlo sin ropa.

—Oh vamos, no te creas Brad Pitt. —Se acomodó el cabello, manteniendo una expresión de enfado. Si Tony pensaba que harían algo más, estaba muy equivocado. Apuntó con su dedo hacia una dirección —, por favor siéntate ahí.

—Está bien… —aceptó, entornando los ojos —. ¡Qué aburrida eres!

Siguió las indicaciones de la rubia y terminó acomodándose en una de las tantas sillas que rodeaban la piscina. Estaba sorprendido, Pepper era una chica valiente y con carácter, eso le gustaba, pues todo indicaba que el hecho de estar desnudo no era un problema para su compañera, se veía decidida a retratarlo con ropa o sin ella.

Y era cierto. Pepper ya no se mostraba incómoda con la inexistente ropa de Tony, pues tomó asiento a un lado de él y se dedicó a observarlo con tranquilidad, parecía estar buscando el ángulo correcto para comenzar a trabajar en el retrato.

—¿Puedo pedirte un favor?

—Claro, Peps, el que tú quieras.

—Haz como si yo no estuviese aquí… quiero retratarte tal cual eres. —No había terminado la frase cuando Tony cerró los ojos y dejó de prestarle atención. Lo miró desconcertada —. ¿Tony? ¿Me has oído?

Él no contestó, ni siquiera se dignó a mirarla.

—¡Tony!

—¡¿Qué?! —Respondió, irritado. Pepper separó los labios con indignación —, te estoy ignorando, ¿acaso no me pediste eso?

—Sí, te pedí eso. —Se levantó de su silla para quedar más cerca de él, necesitaba hacer que Tony encontrase la postura perfecta o de lo contrario jamás podría empezar a dibujar —, pero antes de comenzar, hagamos algo…

—Eso era precisamente lo que quería escuchar —la interrumpió, en tanto tiraba de su muñeca y la obligaba a caer sobre su regazo.

—¡Suéltame, no seas payaso! —le reprochó, mientras se zafaba de su agarre. Cogió la bata que se encontraba tirada en el suelo y se la aventó en la entrepierna —. Tapate ahí con eso.

Pepper no pudo evitar contagiarse con la risa de Tony, las carcajadas aumentaron cuando sintió un ataque de cosquillas sobre su estómago, comenzó a lanzar patadas y manotazos con el objetivo de liberarse de las garras del heredero Stark, pero aquello no era tan sencillo de realizar cuando apenas podía respirar con normalidad.

Estaban tan divertidos en su pequeña lucha de cosquillas que no captaron la presencia de Happy, quien se acercaba a lo lejos cargando una bandeja plateada con dos vasos de jugo. El hombre tenía una expresión de completa felicidad, le agradaba que Tony tuviese una amiga tan simpática como aquella muchachita. Pero cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca y pudo ver que Tony se encontraba desnudo, ya no estaba tan a gusto con la visita de esa joven.

—¡Jesús, Tony! ¿Qué están haciendo?

.

* * *

.

Esa mañana, Natasha se negó a que su tío la llevase a la escuela. No entró en mayores explicaciones al respecto y sólo le informó que tomaría el autobús. Fury sugirió que aquello era innecesario —considerando que ambos se dirigían al mismo destino —, podían perfectamente irse juntos hacia la preparatoria, pero pese a darle la razón, su sobrina no cambió de parecer. Suspiró cansino mientras la veía salir de su casa. Había notado en ella un comportamiento muy extraño, la pelirroja no era demasiado comunicativa y tampoco solía expresar lo que sentía, pero últimamente estaba más antisocial de lo normal.

Aunque Natasha no le explicase nada, Fury podía apostar su único ojo afirmando que algo le sucedía, básicamente porque sus actitudes eran fáciles de interpretar, o al menos así era como él las percibía. Pues cuando Natasha se encontraba triste, se encerrada en su habitación toda la tarde, perdía el apetito y se limitaba a contestar con gestos o simples monosílabos, exactamente como lo había hecho en los últimos dos días. Nick la conocía desde que era una niña pequeña y a pesar de que la chica no le dijera nada, él sabía muy bien cuando algo andaba mal.

.

* * *

.

Y es que las deducciones de Nick Fury no estaban erradas en lo más mínimo, Natasha se sentía pésimo… no podía dejar de pensar en Steve, ni en todo el daño que le había causado. Una parte de su corazón estaba en calma, porque al menos con Clint estaba segura de estar haciendo las cosas bien, él la necesitaba más que nunca y no debía fallarle, por eso decidió quedarse a su lado. Tampoco lo hacía porque sintiera lastima, pero sí se sentía en la obligación de no dejarlo solo, después de todo, aún lo quería y no soportaba verlo sufrir, mucho menos si ella era responsable de dicho dolor. A pesar de que Steve le produjera sensaciones desbordantes con la simple acción de acercarse, Natasha sentía algo muy especial por Clint y de cierto modo, debía reconocer que tenía miedo de alejarse de él. Tal vez eso era producto de su completa ignorancia en lo referente a temas de pareja, o de lo mucho que se había acostumbrado a estar con Barton, en realidad no lo sabía.

Dejó de cuestionarse en cuanto vio a Steve en uno de los pasillos de la escuela.

El rubio no se percató de su presencia, estaba bastante distraído guardando un libro dentro de su casillero, Natasha pensó que esa sería una oportunidad perfecta para huir, pero en cuanto lo vio cerrar la puerta del cubículo y comenzar a caminar en su dirección, se quedó paralizada a mitad de camino. Rogers alzó la vista y entonces la vio. Su reacción no fue diferente, pues detuvo abruptamente sus pasos y pareció sopesar la idea de continuar caminando, pero a diferencia suya, él consiguió salir rápidamente del trance. Comenzó a desplazarse hacia ella sin quitarle la vista de encima en ningún momento. Natasha tragó saliva, la mirada que Steve le estaba proporcionando nunca antes había sido tan fría, el nerviosismo comenzó a tomar posesión en todo su cuerpo y de pronto sólo tuvo deseos de salir corriendo.

Se estaba mentalizando para iniciar una conversación con él cuando Steve pasó por su lado sin decirle nada. Tuvo que contenerse por no dejar caer su mandíbula al piso, podía permitir que cualquier ser humano la ignorase, pero él no… Si era Steve quien lo hacía, algo se removía en su pecho y se sentía incapaz de tolerarlo.

Sin pensárselo mucho, giró sobre sus talones y comenzó a seguirlo, no sabía lo que estaba haciendo, pero no podía permitir que se fuera de allí sin haberle dirigido la palabra.

—Steve… —extendió su brazo hasta alcanzarlo con la punta de los dedos. Rogers se detuvo y volteó a encararla con evidente falta de entusiasmo. Natasha comenzó a reprocharse el hecho de haberle hablado, claramente él no tenía intenciones de charlar —. Hola…

—Hola —respondió cortante.

Estaba dispuesto a seguir con su camino, pero la muchacha nuevamente demandó su atención en tanto lo tomaba por el antebrazo.

—¿Aún estás enfadado conmigo?

—¿Debería estarlo?

Steve intentó no alterarse ni sonar tan mordaz, pero se encontraba demasiado molesto para disimularlo, y aunque estuviese esforzándose por no oírse herido o rencoroso, sabía muy bien que no lo estaba logrando.

—Yo sé que, lo que ocurrió entre nosotros fue muy complejo —bajó la vista sintiéndose avergonzada y culpable —, sé también que te sientes mal por lo que te hice, pero…

—Para —la interrumpió, haciendo un gesto con su mano. En verdad, lo último que quería escuchar era otra excusa de su parte, ya le había dicho suficientes y honestamente, se encontraba harto de estar inmiscuido en ese lío. La rusa guardó silencio, presintiendo que su compañero no le diría nada agradable —. No es necesario que sigas dándome explicaciones. Tú con tu vida y yo con la mía.

Natasha frunció el ceño.

—No tienes que ser tan rudo conmigo, Steve. —Jamás en su vida había mendigado la atención de alguien, mucho menos la de un hombre, pero por él era capaz de humillarse y soportar que la tratase así de mal —, sólo quiero que seamos amigos.

No sabía si detestarla por lo que acababa de decirle o si odiarse a sí mismo por estar escuchándola. Natasha definitivamente no conocía límites, ni tampoco parecía tener conciencia de sus actos, ¿cómo podía ser capaz de decir algo como eso? ¿Amigos? ¿Amigos después de todo lo que había pasado entre ellos? No sabía cómo funcionaban los códigos éticos en la cabeza de su compañera, pero al menos en la suya no se podía ser amigo de la persona que constantemente estaba jodiéndote la mente. Porque eso era exactamente lo que Romanoff hacía con él, lo confundía cada vez que podía, haciéndolo creer que deseaba estar a su lado para drásticamente cambiar de opinión y decidirse por todo lo contrario. Si Clint soportaba eso, pues bien por él, pero a pesar de amarla, Steve no estaba dispuesto a volverse loco por una mujer.

Estaba estúpidamente enamorado de ella y no tenía problema en reconocerlo, de ser necesario, daría su vida por Natasha, lo dejaría todo con tal de estar a su lado, claro, estaría dispuesto a eso o más siempre y cuando la pelirroja estuviese dispuesta a hacer lo mismo por él. Steve estaba seguro de que Natasha se sentía igual, pero mientras no fuese capaz de desligarse de Clint, lo de ellos jamás podría concretarse.

—¿Amigos? —inquirió, con la esperanza de haber oído mal, Natasha asintió con la cabeza y sólo pudo sonreír sarcástico —. ¿En serio?

—Sí, eso dije —replicó, adusta.

La ironía de Steve comenzaba a molestarle.

—Bueno, en ese caso supongo que tengo malas noticias para ti… porque no tengo deseos de ser nada tuyo, ni siquiera tu amigo.

Estuvo a punto de contraatacar con cualquier argumento que se le viniese a la mente, pero se contuvo de hacerlo. Steve estaba furioso y no podía culparlo, lo había lastimado y ahora estaba pagando las consecuencias. Debería simplemente alejarse de allí y dar por finalizado ese precario intercambio de palabras. El ambiente se encontraba demasiado tenso para charlar.

—De acuerdo, ya entendí —retrocedió un par de pasos —, contigo no se puede conversar.

—Ahora que lo mencionas no entiendo qué haces aquí, ¿por qué mejor no te vas a conversar con tu novio? —Romanoff se irguió en su postura sin poder disimular lo mucho que le estaban doliendo esas palabras —. Tengo entendido que se pone bastante celoso cada vez que nos ve juntos, y teniendo en cuenta que no te gusta quedar mal con nadie, creo que deberías ir a buscarlo, y de paso harías el enorme favor de dejarme en paz.

Dio por finalizado aquel dialogo y comenzó a caminar en dirección contraria, pero antes de que pudiera dar otro paso, Natasha le detuvo. No estaba dispuesta a soportar más ataques verbales de ese calibre, su paciencia tenía límites y Steve Rogers acababa de sobrepasarlos.

—¡Oye, no me hables así! —Le exigió.

—¡Entonces no me digas estupideces!

—Sólo estoy tratando de solucionar las cosas.

—Vete a joder a otra parte, Natasha.

Steve se sintió arrepentido tan pronto como lo dijo, pero cuando quiso disculparse, Clint apareció de improviso para colocar una mano en su pecho y empujarlo con brusquedad.

—¡¿Quién diablos crees que eres para tratarla así?! —Exclamó fuera de sí.

Cuando pudo recuperar el equilibrio vio como Clint refugiaba protectoramente a Natasha tras su espalda, eso fue suficiente para sacar a flote toda su rabia. Dejó caer su mochila al piso y no dudo en avanzar un par de pasos hacia él para plantarle un puñetazo en pleno rostro. El resto de los estudiantes no tardaron en aglomerarse alrededor de ellos, rápidamente formaron una especie de círculo para admirar en primer plano lo que estaba ocurriendo. El presidente de la asociación estudiantil se llevó una mano a la mandíbula, notando en poco tiempo que estaba sangrando, clavó su mirada grisácea en el rubio y Steve pudo ver la furia ardiendo en sus pupilas.

Por parte de ambos, el odio era palpable.

—¡No! —Gritó la chica, en tanto intentaba detener a su novio, pero sus esfuerzos fueron inútiles, Clint se abalanzó sobre Steve y ambos cayeron al suelo propinándose otra tanda de golpes —. Clint, por favor detente…

Se tomó la cabeza con ambas manos sin saber qué hacer. Steve y Clint estaban matándose a puñetazos y ella era la única responsable de eso.

Mientras Natasha continuaba exigiéndoles que se detuvieran, Sam y Bucky advirtieron la multitud de estudiantes y no dejaron pasar la oportunidad de ver por sí mismos lo que estaba sucediendo. El par de amigos no tuvo tiempo de sorprenderse, pues no dudaron en intervenir cuando vieron que era el mismísimo Steve quien estaba involucrado en la riña. Sam tomó a Clint por la cintura y Bucky hizo lo mismo con Rogers. Luego de forcejear con ellos durante un rato, finalmente consiguieron separarlos.

—Hey, hermano… —le susurró en el oído. Steve le miró de soslayo respirando agitado —, cálmate.

Con un movimiento tosco, Clint se zafó del agarre de Sam. Todos murmuraban y les veían con horror, pero a Barton no le importaba en lo más mínimo, sólo quería asesinar al tipo que tenía en frente. Natasha se le acercó con pasos titubeantes, tomó una de sus manos para llamar su atención, pero él no dejó de mirar a Steve en ningún momento.

—Sólo estábamos conversando, no pasa nada… —intentó tranquilizarlo.

—Yo no escuché precisamente eso, Nat, este imbécil te estaba gritando.

—Ya la escuchaste, Barton. Con tu novia sólo estábamos conversando —intervino Rogers, mientras se limpiaba un rastro de sangre en la comisura de su labio.

El castaño de nueva cuenta intentó golpearlo, pero Sam consiguió detenerlo a tiempo.

—¡Ya basta, Clint! —Masculló el moreno, batallando por no liberarlo.

Bucky no corría mejor suerte que el de apellido Wilson, él también estaba usando todas sus fuerzas para impedir que Steve se lanzara sobre el arquero.

—Steve, déjalo… —Mirándolo con fijeza, James tomó el rostro del rubio entre las manos —, no vale la pena.

El susodicho asintió y procuró calmarse, estaba de acuerdo con las palabras de su mejor amigo. Bucky tenía muchísima razón, nada de eso valía la pena. Apretó la mandíbula con fuerza antes de dirigirse hacia Clint.

—Una vez tú me dijiste que si estaba en esta preparatoria era precisamente para estudiar, ¿verdad? —Clint le miró sin entender, ¿qué tenía que ver eso con lo que acababa de pasar? Frunció el ceño sin molestarse en contestar —. Bueno, eso es lo que vengo a hacer, no estoy aquí para conseguir nuevos amigos ni nada por el estilo…

—¿Y eso a mí qué me importa?

—Debería importarte —replicó Steve, clavando sus ojos azules sobre Natasha —, porque tu novia acaba de pedirme que seamos amigos, yo me negué y ella se enfadó por eso. Así que el mismo discurso que me diste en mis primeros días aquí, podrías repetírselo a Natasha, tal vez le sea útil.

Ante dichas palabras, tanto la pelirroja como Clint enmudecieron, tuvieron que tragarse su impotencia al ver como Steve y compañía se alejaban. Los espectadores de la pelea imitaron la acción del trío y también optaron por dirigirse hacia sus respectivos salones de clase, era mejor dispersarse antes de que Coulson o algún profesor les sorprendieran, después de todo, las autoridades de S.H.I.E.L.D. sancionaban esas confrontaciones de la peor forma. Pero por suerte aquello no sucedió y la pelea de Steve y Clint consiguió pasar desapercibida. Natasha agradeció que nadie importante les viera, a final de cuentas, Steve hubiese sido el más afectado de todos, su tío y Clint sacarían provecho de cualquier situación para perjudicarlo.

Demonios, tenía tantas ganas de correr tras Steve.

—Me puedes decir ¿qué está pasando? —Demandó Clint. Eso bastó para sacarla de sus pensamientos —. ¿Qué fue todo eso?

Le miró inexpresiva, luego de ese alboroto lo que menos necesitaba era una escena de celos.

—Nada, no pasa nada. —Le dio un corto beso en los labios antes de abrazarlo por la cintura —. Tengo que curarte esa herida.

Clint por instinto llevó una mano hacia la zona lesionada en su rostro, dolía un poco, pero ese dolor se hacía nada si tenía a Natasha de su parte. Esbozó una pequeña sonrisa.

—Ya me estoy sintiendo mucho mejor —dijo, regresándole el beso.

Natasha por el contrario, se sentía a cada segundo peor.

.

* * *

.

El resto del día transcurrió con normalidad, la pelirroja trató de no pensar en lo acontecido hace un par de horas, el simple hecho de recordarlo le provocaba nauseas. Lamentablemente el chisme se había propagado por cada rincón del bachillerato, a Natasha no le importaba estar en boca de todos, pero temía que algún profesor o peor aún, su tío, se enterasen de la pelea que hubo entre Steve y Clint. Negó con la cabeza descartando esa idea, no debía pensar de aquel modo tan pesimista, no obtendría nada con eso. Suspiró despacio antes de enfocar su vista en el profesor y prestar atención a las palabras que estaba diciendo.

En cuanto Odín comenzó a resolver uno de los ejercicios de aritmética en el pizarrón, Darcy se volteó hacia Pepper, cuyo puesto se encontraba atrás del suyo.

—Pepper, entrégale esto a Tony —siseó, en tanto le entregaba disimuladamente un bolso.

La aludida no pudo evitar sonrojarse al escuchar el nombre del millonario. Todavía recordaba los reproches de Happy tras descubrirlos en medio de esa comprometedora batalla de cosquillas, estuvieron casi media hora explicándole que todo se trataba de un inocente retrato y que no estaban haciendo lo que él pensaba, aunque claro, la desnudez de Tony no ayudaba a que dichas palabras tuviesen demasiada credibilidad.

—¿Pepper? —susurró preocupada. Sin embargo, la insistencia de la castaña fue inútil, su amiga no le entregó ninguna respuesta, se preguntó qué le ocurría. Potts parecía estar en otra parte. Juntó el entrecejo con enfado, el comportamiento de su amiga la estaba haciendo perder mucho tiempo. En un intento desesperado por hacer que le prestase atención, Darcy le dio una pequeña patada y para su suerte, con ello consiguió sacarla de esa insufrible distracción —. Tienes que ser muy discreta, ¿de acuerdo?

—Sí, tranquila… —contestó, sobándose la pierna golpeada.

A unos pocos metros de distancia se encontraban sentadas Sigyn, Sif y Sharon. Las tres muchachitas observaron con desconfianza la conversación de sus compañeras.

—Estas tipas están tramando algo —murmuró Sif.

—Así parece… —agregó Sharon, sin dejar de mirarles.

—Sólo saben traernos problemas —opinó Sigyn.

El padre de los hermanos Odinson les dedico una mirada de advertencia, odiaba que los alumnos hablasen mientras estaba explicando los contenidos de su clase. Sif regresó su atención hacia el pizarrón, conocía a su suegro muy bien y no tenía deseos de verlo enfadado.

Odín abrió la boca para proseguir con la explicación, pero el timbre de recreo decidió manifestarse antes de que pudiera hacerlo.

—Bien, niñas, pueden salir —dijo con resignación.

Darcy se puso de pie tan rápido como pudo, tomó un bolso similar al que le había entregado a Pepper y lo colgó sobre su hombro. Comenzó a desplazarse hacia la salida del salón siendo acompañada por Natasha. Jane y Potts cogieron el otro bolso e imitaron los movimientos de sus compañeras.

Todo estaba fríamente calculado. No debían cometer ningún error si deseaban que el plan se ejecutara de manera exitosa.

—Nos juntamos en el patio central —fue todo lo que Natasha mencionó antes de echarse a correr junto a la castaña.

La joven de apellido Foster y Pepper asintieron con la cabeza, pero cuando estaban a escasos segundos de orientar sus pasos hacia el sector de los varones, una familiar voz les interrumpió.

—¡Alto ahí señoritas! —Las dos muchachitas detuvieron su andar, tragaron saliva y se miraron nerviosas. No querían pensar en lo que ocurriría si Coulson llegase a descubrir lo que llevaban dentro de aquel bolso —, ¿dónde creen que van?

Pepper fue la primera en voltearse a él, Jane hizo lo mismo al cabo de unos pocos segundos.

—Es que… —la rubia apretó las correas del bolso con fuerza —, estamos esperando a alguien.

—Aquí no pueden esperar a nadie, vayan al patio.

—Sí… Pepper, creo que el señor Coulson tiene razón, deberíamos ir al patio. Pero antes… —enfocó sus orbes almendrados sobre los del mayor —, ¿usted cree que podría hacernos un favor?

Phil enarqueó una ceja. Los estudiantes estaban cada día más osados.

—Depende… ¿en qué consiste ese favor?

Jane le arrebató el bolso a Pepper y se lo extendió al inspector.

—¿Podría entregarle esto a Tony Stark?

Ante eso, Pepper abrió los ojos como platos, ¿qué le ocurría a Jane? ¿Acaso estaba loca? Entregarle el bolso a Coulson era como si se estuviesen suicidando.

—¿Y eso qué es? —Averiguó, antes de recibirlo.

—Esto es…

Jane no sabía qué demonios decir.

—Se le quedó en mi casa —improvisó Pepper, su amiga le miró agradecida —, y hoy lo necesita para realizar una exposición.

El inspector se encogió de hombros, si Stark necesitaba recibir eso con fines educativos, él simplemente no podía negarse.

—Está bien —aceptó, al tiempo en que tomaba el bolso en sus manos.

—Muchas gracias —exclamaron al unísono.

Ambas estudiantes se echaron a correr pasillo abajo. Aquello le dio mala espina, Coulson era un hombre muy perceptible, tenía un extraño presentimiento alojado en el pecho, no sabía el motivo, pero creía que esas jovencitas estaban tramando algo. Bajó la vista hacia el bolso que sostenía en sus manos y tuvo el tentador impulso de abrirlo para inspeccionar su contenido, sin embargo, desistió de ello. No tenía derecho a violentar la privacidad de los alumnos.

Antes de que la tentación y la curiosidad le vencieran, Coulson se dirigió hacia el salón del adinerado adolescente, esperaba encontrarlo ahí dentro, porque no tenía deseos de buscarlo por toda la preparatoria. Finalmente llegó hacia el aula de los alumnos del décimo grado y por fortuna lo encontró en dicho lugar.

—Stark…

Tony dejó de conversar con Rhodey para entregarle su atención al inspector.

—Yo no he hecho nada, lo prometo. —Levantó ambos brazos en señal de inocencia. Phil sólo se dirigía a él para regañarlo, y en esta ocasión, Tony estaba seguro de no haber hecho nada inapropiado —. Esta vez no fui yo, ni siquiera he salido del salón, ¿verdad, Rhodey?

Su amigo asintió con la cabeza.

—¿Ves, Coulsi? No he hecho nada.

—Cállese, esto es para usted. Las señoritas Potts y Foster se lo envían. —El inspector no perdió más tiempo y procedió a enseñarle el bolso que sus compañeras le habían enviado. El chico miró el objeto con suma confusión. Coulson puso los ojos en blanco, había malgastado valiosos minutos de su vida en eso y el muy desconfiado de Stark parecía no tener intenciones de recibir lo que sus compañeras le estaban mandando —.Tómelo.

Stark miró a su interlocutor con recelo, ¿de qué se trataba todo eso?

Coulson perdió la paciencia, no lo soportó más y se hartó de esperar a que el estudiante recibiera lo que le estaban enviando. Se acercó al adolescente y prácticamente lo obligó a recibir el bolso, pues sencillamente se lo aventó encima. Tony por inercia lo agarró con sus manos y no tuvo más opción que aceptarlo, aunque lo hizo con bastante desconfianza de por medio.

—¿Y qué rayos es esto?

—No tengo ni la menor idea —respondió Coulson, mientras se alejaba.

Tony abrió el bolso y al instante comprendió de qué se trataba todo eso. Sonrió de medio lado. Sus compañeras eran geniales.

.

* * *

.

—_¡Stark, manifiéstate! _

La voz de Darcy repercutió en toda la preparatoria. La joven se abrió paso entre sus compañeras cargando un enorme megáfono en una de sus manos. Se detuvo frente a la reja que dividía la preparatoria en dos y esperó paciente a que Tony apareciera desde el otro lado. Tanto Sigyn como Sharon negaron con la cabeza, esas tontas estaban muy equivocadas si pensaban que con un plan como aquél harían cambiar de opinión al director, toda esa revolución sólo empeoraría las cosas.

—_¡Aquí el genio reportándose!_

En cuanto la voz de Tony se escuchó, todos los varones lo celebraron y comenzaron a ovacionar su nombre a coro.

«Tony» «Tony» «Tony» «Tony» «Tony» «Tony» «Tony» «Tony» «Tony» «Tony» «Tony» «Tony»

Steve y Bucky miraron la escena divertidos, a Fury no le agradaría en lo más mínimo ver a dos de sus alumnos más rebeldes con aquellos megáfonos. En tiempo record, el patio de la escuela se llenó por completo.

Natasha tomó el megáfono de Darcy.

—_¡Queremos dejar en claro que no nos hemos olvidado de la reja! —_El alumnado se manifestó gritando un enorme «Así es». Después de todo, la lucha por ser libres continuaba latente y no pensaban descansar hasta que el director cambiase de parecer.

Desde la otra mitad del patio, Clint miró a Natasha sin decir nada, a él tampoco le agradaba esa reja, pero no se sentía cómodo protestando en contra del tío de su novia, en verdad, no podía entender cómo lo hacía ella para no sentirse culpable. Si la pelirroja agregaba algo más, probablemente Fury terminaría sufriendo un infarto, pero por suerte, la de apellido Lewis volvió a tomar el mando del aparato comunicativo.

—_¡Hemos tenido que recurrir a esto, ya que el señor director no nos ha dado respuestas sobre la posible desinstalación de la reja!_

—_¡Exacto! —_Complementó el filántropo _—. ¡Si Nicky no nos quiere escuchar por las buenas, entonces tendrá que hacerlo por las malas! _

Eso revolucionó por entero a la multitud de adolescentes, varones y damas comenzaron a protestar mientras saltaban y exclamaban en conjunto.

«No a la reja» «No a la reja» «No a la reja» «No a la reja» «No a la reja» «No a la reja»

.

* * *

.

—Cierre la maldita puerta, Hill. No quiero que nadie escuche lo que les tengo que decir.

La profesora inmediatamente hizo lo que su jefe le ordenó, cerró la puerta del despacho para luego aproximarse hacia el escritorio del director y permanecer expectante a sus próximas palabras.

Bruce —quien también se encontraba en el interior de dicha estancia —, sólo se limitó a inspirar una buena cantidad de aire, tendría que ser bastante paciente para lo que vendría que a continuación. Fury estaba furioso y muy histérico, esa combinación no era buena en lo absoluto. Se había alterado por completo al momento de escuchar las voces de los muchachos a través de dichos megáfonos y la situación empeoró cuando fue su propia sobrina quien habló por medio de aquel aparato.

María y Bruce se miraron con disimulo mientras el director se echaba a la boca una cantidad considerable de píldoras, eso era indicio claro de que su neurosis estaba tocando puntos críticos.

—Nick, yo… creo que todo esto se puede solucionar con un mínimo de voluntad. Es algo tan simple como que ambas partes se sienten a dialogar.

Bruce intentó calmar la situación, pero la mirada de pocos amigos que Nick le dedicó le dejó en claro que sus buenas intenciones no estaban teniendo los resultados que esperaba.

—¿Cómo puedes hablarme de voluntad? ¿Acaso no has visto a esos chiquillos? —Debatió con enfado, no podía ser posible que nadie más que él fuese capaz de ver el comportamiento inapropiado que esos niñatos rebeldes estaban manifestando —. Esta preparatoria está al borde de la revolución, pero no dejaré que eso suceda, voy a tomar medidas ejemplares. Ya verán… ¡ya verán!

—Ojalá que así sea —intervino Hill —, porque disculpe que se lo diga, señor, pero su sobrina siempre termina doblegándolo.

Totalmente incómodo, el director se vio en la obligación de carraspear para llenar el enorme silencio en que se sumió el despacho después de que la profesora emitiera sus últimos dichos. En realidad, Fury no podía refutar esas palabras… Eran vergonzosamente ciertas.

—No estamos aquí para hablar de Natasha, estamos aquí para hablar de lo inútiles que son ustedes dos al momento de controlar a sus alumnos.

—Tiene que haber otra forma de solucionar esto —insistió Bruce. Se cruzó de brazos con expresión seria —, o de lo contrario siempre seguiremos siendo parte del mismo círculo vicioso, ellos protestan, tú los reprimes y así no estamos llegando a ninguna parte.

Fury rodó su único ojo, Bruce era muy ingenuo, no parecía entender que esos chiquillos eran incapaces de dialogar, ellos sólo deseaban que se cumpliese su voluntad, querían deshacerse del enrejado a como diera forma y él por nada del mundo pensaba acceder a tal petición.

—Por mi parte, sigo pensando que esos adolescentes necesitan disciplina, mucha disciplina —complementó la única fémina del cuarto.

Esta vez fue Banner quien entornó los ojos, María sólo sabía ser autoritaria e imponer respeto a través de sanciones y reglas extremas. Actuaba de ese modo porque Fury —su mentor—, también lo hacía, y a Hill le encantaba respaldar a su jefe en todo, incluso en decisiones tan estúpidas como lo era esa reja que dividía la preparatoria por sexos. Lanzó un suspiró… desearía que Frigga estuviese junto a él en esos momentos, después de todo, era la persona más sensata en esa escuela.

—Bueno, eso lo discutiremos pronto —retomó Fury —, ahora lo importante es que estos acontecimientos no vuelvan a repetirse. Por lo tanto, necesito pedirles que citen a los padres de estos alumnos. Quiero tener una reunión con ellos, en especial con la madre de esa niña loca, la tal Darcy Lewis.

Bruce alzó ambas cejas, a Betty no le iba a gustar esa noticia, de seguro regañaría a Darcy, cosa que a sus ojos sería una completa injusticia, la chica y sus amigos sólo estaban expresando su opinión. Eso no tenía nada de malo.

—Nick, no seas tan extremista —trató de oírse simpático y bromista, pero el director no mostró ningún ápice de diversión —, los chicos solo…

—Ya me has escuchado, Banner, sólo haz lo que te dije.

El aludido simplemente realizó un gesto con las manos, se daba por vencido. Fury jamás dejaría de ser un intolerante con fama de tirano, al menos no mientras continuase tomando decisiones de forma tan arbitraria.

—Estoy de acuerdo —añadió María —. Creo que es lo mejor que podemos hacer.

—Ah por cierto, cualquier decisión que yo tome en esa reunión deberá ser respaldada por ustedes dos.

La joven profesora asintió instantáneamente, Bruce sólo fue capaz de orientar sus pasos hacia la salida del despacho, le esperaba una jornada muy larga.

* * *

**N/A:** _Holaaaa lo sé, soy la más irresponsable del mundo, pero pasé por una sequía de inspiración y fue horrendo ajjajajaja pero finalmente la musa ha regresado. Bueno en este capítulo no aparecieron todos los personajes, ni tampoco me enfoqué tanto en todas las parejas, eso sí, decidí darle más protagonismo a Pepper y a Tony, así como al triángulo amoroso de Steve/Natasha/Clint. Ellos son los protagonistas del fic y se merecen un cap que se enfoque en sus historias, y por supuesto, no puedo olvidarme del conflicto de la reja jajajaja es algo de suma relevancia en la trama y lo estaba dejando de lado. En fin… espero les haya gustado este cap. En el próximo (que ya lo tengo escrito hasta la mitad) regresarán todos los personajes o al menos la mayoría. _

**Micaela:** ¡Linda! Yo también te extrañé muchísimo, de nuevo volví a tardarme una eternidad, pero finalmente actualicé, en serio, espero que te guste este capítulo. Respecto a la peli de Tom, se llama la Cumbre Escarlata, no es la mejor película del mundo, pero Tom se ve jodidamente perfecto ajajjajaja. Bueno, yo creo que varios odiaron a Natasha por eso, pero la seguiré defendiendo diciendo que está indecisa, y que a veces toma decisiones inmaduras porque tiene 16 años y ¡vamos! En la adolescencia todos, todos nos equivocamos, sobre todo en temas amorosos, pero no te preocupes que pronto se dará cuenta que ella no es la única que puede interesarle a Steve *se va corriendo* Yo creo que Steve se desahogó un poco con los golpes que le dio a Clint jajajajajaj A mí también me gustan las chicas fuertes, aguante el poder femenino carajo jajajajaj el lemon va sí o sí, tanto aquí como en Wattpad dijeron que sí jajajajaja así que se viene. Gracias por el infinito e incondicional apoyo querida Mica, eres una de las mejores lectoras que he tenido en la vida. Te adoro.

_**Gracias por comentar el cap pasado a: RogerssEvanss, M Bidden, Vidian (te amodoro infinitamente hermanita linda) a mabelen07 (Mabe tu foto de perfil es la más linda del mundo aguante Peter x Mary Jane, mi pareja preferida de toda la vida) a Lightscales15 y a mi compañera romanogers Kuchi-San (L)**_

_Si te gusta esta historia, házmelo saber a través de un review, no muerdo, soy simpática ok no jajajajaja en realidad, cualquier muestra de interés en el fic (ya sea una alerta de Favorito o Follow) la agradezco enormemente. _

_**Abrazotes de oso, nos leemos pronto. **_


	16. No importa, me arriesgaré

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de MARVEL &amp; DISNEY © No tengo fines de lucro.**_

* * *

**Capítulo Dieciséis**

"_**No importa, me arriesgaré"**_

«No a la reja» «No a la reja» «No a la reja» «No a la reja» «No a la reja» «No a la reja»

Liderados por el millonario y la joven Lewis, tanto varones como damas se dirigieron hacia el pasillo principal de la escuela, allí comenzaron a saltar y a corear diversas frases en contra del director Fury, éste inmediatamente decidió enviar a Coulson para que requisara esos fastidiosos megáfonos y de ese modo poner punto final a ese gran alboroto.

Las voces de los jóvenes continuaban escuchándose en cada rincón de la preparatoria, la revolución tomó muchísima fuerza y prácticamente todos los alumnos decidieron sumarse a la causa. A pesar de todo, no consideraban estar haciendo algo malo, creían tener derecho a expresarse con absoluta libertad. No eran prisioneros en medio de una cárcel, eran estudiantes que no merecían estar limitados por las injustas imposiciones de un director.

El inspector Coulson inspiró una considerable cantidad de aire antes de prepararse mentalmente y dirigirse con rapidez hacia el lugar de la protesta.

Se maldijo en voz baja, mientras orientaba sus pasos hacia el estridente bullicio que los estudiantes no dejaban de generar. Todo ese escándalo era culpa suya, jamás se perdonaría no haber revisado el bolso que ese par de chiquillas le habían enviado al orate de Stark, ambas adolescentes le utilizaron como un verdadero caballo de Troya, simplemente no podía sentirse más imbécil.

—¡Jóvenes, silencio!

En cuanto lo escucharon y le vieron aparecer, los estudiantes se quedaron inmóviles y en absoluto silencio, Coulson se encargó de utilizar un tono de voz bastante duro, estaba muy molesto con ellos y no pensaba disimularlo.

Caminó en dirección a Darcy y estiró su mano hacia ella. Por instinto, la muchacha escondió el megáfono tras su espalda y Tony decidió imitarla.

—Señorita, hagamos esto de la mejor forma. —Realizó un gesto con su cabeza en alusión al aparato comunicativo que la castaña estaba escondiendo —. Deme eso.

—Ni muerta. En el reglamento interno de la preparatoria no existe ningún punto que indique que traer un par de megáfonos sea algo que esté prohibido. Esto es mío y no tengo motivo alguno para entregárselo.

Al igual que los hermanos Maximoff, Loki observaba la situación desde un punto lejano, tan sólo puso los ojos en blanco. En verdad, no entendía cuál era la necesidad que tenían sus compañeros por estar mezclados todo el tiempo, para él la preparatoria se percibía siempre igual, con reja o sin ella, era aburrida y rutinaria de todos modos.

—Darcy tiene razón, en esta preparatoria no se puede requisar ningún objeto que no esté explícitamente detallado en el reglamento, y que yo sepa, no está prohibido traer megáfonos. De hecho, mi tío se ha dirigido al alumnado utilizando uno de esos en varias ocasiones —intervino Natasha, quien con actitud desafiante, se posicionó delante de su amiga mientras miraba fijamente al inspector —, mi tío se va a enterar del modo poco profesional en que está ejerciendo su autoridad, señor Coulson.

—De hecho, su tío me dio la orden de requisar aquellos elementos. —La pelirroja no ponía en duda esas palabras, sabía que su tío era capaz de eso y mucho más. Dando un suspiro y sintiéndose resignada, Natasha terminó dando un paso al costado —. Señorita, Lewis, por favor démelo.

La castaña gruñó frustrada y a regañadientes le entregó el megáfono. No quería que por defenderla, Natasha y el resto de sus compañeros se involucrasen en más problemas.

Coulson fijó la vista sobre Tony.

—Stark, entrégueme el suyo.

—No lo tengo —contestó, sabiendo que todos los presentes, incluido el propio Phil Coulson, tenían consciencia de que el megáfono permanecía oculto tras su espalda.

—Si Stark no me entrega ese aparato se quedarán castigados hasta las seis de la tarde—les advirtió.

Tras escuchar eso, Loki frunció el ceño, no podía quedarse encerrado en ese maldito lugar hasta tan tarde, tenía muchísimas cosas por hacer y no deseaba perder valiosas horas de su tiempo en banalidades de semejante tamaño.

—No nos importa —declaró la de apellido Romanoff —. Tony, no se lo des.

El aludido asintió y se rehusó a entregar el objeto.

—A mí sí me importa… —añadió el menor de los Odinson, a medida en que se arrimaba hacia Tony y le arrebataba el megáfono de las manos.

—¡Hey! —Se quejó el filántropo. Vio con frustración como Loki entregaba el objeto al inspector.

—Gracias, Loki.

No necesitaba posar la vista sobre sus compañeros para comprobar que cada uno de ellos estaba detestándolo y asesinándolo con la mirada, pero honestamente, aquello lo tenía sin cuidado, no le importaba en lo más mínimo que lo estuviesen odiando. Y por muy egoísta que sonase, Loki sólo deseaba llegar a su casa y dedicarse por entero a realizar sus asuntos personales.

Coulson estaba por retirarse, pero Darcy interrumpió su camino.

—Oiga, esto es un robo. Esos son mis megáfonos.

—Cuando termine la jornada se los entregaré —contestó con tranquilidad.

La chica liberó un bufido. Tenía la ligera sensación de que ese pequeño momento revolucionario tendría un precio muy alto.

.

* * *

.

Por órdenes del director Fury, el profesor Banner y la maestra Hill acababan de citar a los padres de sus alumnos a una reunión con carácter de urgencia. Dicha reunión se llevaría a cabo en las dependencias de la preparatoria y se realizaría esa misma tarde alrededor de las diecinueve horas. Bruce no tenía deseos de estar presente, iba a sentirse demasiado hipócrita teniendo que respaldar a su jefe en una decisión con la que discrepaba en lo absoluto, y si deseaba conservar su empleo, definitivamente no tenía muchas posibilidades de adoptar una postura que contradijera a la del director, pues muy a su pesar, debía reconocer que en esta ocasión se encontraba atado de manos. Pero para su suerte, no todo era tan malo, citar a los apoderados de los muchachos tenía ciertas ventajas, o al menos así era para él… pues podría ver a Betty durante un par de horas.

Bruce realmente no sabía cómo definir con palabras lo que ocurría entre ambos, no habían perdido el contacto desde aquel día en que se volvieron a relacionar de manera intima, pero tampoco sostenían una relación de pareja, se veían a escondidas y no era algo que realizaran todos los días. Betty decía que era mejor de ese modo, tomar las cosas con calma y no apresurarlas, pero en el fondo, Bruce sentía que ese argumento no era más que una simple excusa, porque Betty no parecía estar interesada en que Darcy supiera la verdad.

—¡Bruce! —El profesor detuvo sus pensamientos tan rápido como la joven Lewis se adentró a su despacho. Enfocó la vista en ella y por su expresión supo que se encontraba totalmente histérica —; van a expulsarme de la preparatoria, ¿verdad?

—No, Darcy… o al menos eso espero —respondió, sincero.

Aquello no pareció calmarla, la expresión de su rostro lo dejó en evidencia. Las palabras de Bruce eran sinceras y bien intencionadas, pero para la muchacha no se percibían alentadoras en lo más mínimo.

—Esto es tan injusto —siseó, tomando asiento en una de las sillas que se encontraban en el frontis del escritorio—. Sólo quiero ejercer mis derechos de libertad.

Una de las cejas del docente se arqueó, no era normal que Darcy estuviese experimentando una reacción repleta de nerviosismo e inseguridad, ella siempre sonaba segura de sí misma, muy pocas veces se mostraba arrepentida de sus actos, mucho menos cuando se trataba de aquella reja. Principalmente por ello, Bruce dudaba que esa histeria fuese provocada simplemente por el hecho de recibir una presunta expulsión.

Banner se inclinó hacia adelante y apoyó ambos codos sobre la superficie lisa del escritorio.

—¿Pasa algo malo? —Preguntó, sin dejar de verla a los ojos.

Darcy sintió un cosquilleo extraño en la parte alta de su abdomen. La reacción no se debía únicamente a que Bruce la estuviese mirando de manera tan atenta, era sencillamente algo inusual que iba más allá de la atracción física y emocional que sentía por él, la joven no podía explicar qué era exactamente, pero se sentía demasiado embelesada por la manera en que ese hombre podía interpretarla.

Le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa mientras negaba en respuesta.

—No, realmente no, es solo que… últimamente he estado pensando mucho en mi papá. Sé que aparento como que su ausencia no me afectara, pero no lo veo hace bastante tiempo, y no sé; a veces me dan ganas de escribirle un correo, o comunicarme con él a través de cualquier método. Quiero saber si está bien o si está mal, quiero que me hable de mis hermanos, ya sabes… todas esas cosas que una hija desea saber de un padre ausente. Pero, si intento hacer algo para comunicarme con él, sé que mi mamá se enfadará y me impedirá rotundamente que lo busque.

Bruce conocía esa historia, no con lujo de detalles, pero a grandes rasgos lograba entender en qué consistía.

—¿Te puedo dar mi opinión? —Consultó.

—Sí, por supuesto, Bruce, tu opinión es muy importante para mí.

El profesor de ciencias le sonrió.

—Darcy, si quieres escribirle a tu padre, sólo hazlo…

—Es lo que quiero hacer —reconoció con honestidad —, pero mi mamá se enfadará, la conozco y sé que lo hará.

Él también lo sabía, había oído por boca de la misma Betty que prefería mantener a Darcy lejos de ese hombre, para ella eso resultaba ser lo más apropiado, opinión con la que por cierto, Bruce no concordaba ni un poco. Después de todo, ese tipo era el padre de la chica y ambos merecían tener al menos una ocasión para conversar y arreglar las cosas.

—Oye… —tomó la mano de la castaña en señal de apoyo —. Está bien que tengas intenciones de obedecer a tu madre, pero tú también tienes derecho a ordenar tu vida. Además, ya no eres una niña y debes enfrentar tus problemas.

Los ojos azules de Darcy estaban fijos en las manos entrelazadas de ambos, sentía su corazón latir con demasiada fuerza, tanta, que hasta temía desmayarse de la emoción. Sabía que aquello era ridículo, pero no podía evitar comportarse de ese modo, con Bruce era imposible, a final de cuentas… él se estaba robando sus suspiros y gran parte de sus pensamientos desde el primer instante en que le vio.

—Tienes razón, Bruce. —Con la yema de su dedo pulgar acarició la palma de su mano —. Estoy muy contenta de poder contar contigo, mi mente se aclara cada vez que me das un consejo, en verdad gracias.

—Yo también estoy muy contento de que tengamos esta relación de tanta confianza y afecto, estoy seguro de que más adelante nos será de muchísima utilidad.

—¿Tú crees? —Preguntó, interesada.

Bruce asintió con la cabeza.

—Sí, totalmente.

Y en verdad lo creía así, pues tenía esperanzas de que algún día Betty, Darcy y él pudiesen formar una familia.

.

* * *

.

Abandonó el despacho del profesor Banner con una enorme sonrisa encima del rostro, se sentía plena, completamente feliz y realizada. Bruce le había dicho que literalmente ya no era una niña y no podía dejar de emocionarse ante eso. Quizás él simplemente quiso referirse a que ya estaba lo suficientemente grande como para enfrentarse por sí sola a sus problemas, pero para Darcy, esa frase quiso decir algo más, tal vez significaba que no la consideraba una simple mocosa que jugaba con muñecas, y siendo honesta, eso le gustaba, le agradaba bastante que no la viera como una niña.

Interrumpió su caminata y sus pensamientos en cuanto a sus fosas nasales llegó el característico aroma del tabaco, ¿quién podría ser tan osado para encender un cigarrillo en plena preparatoria y con Coulson dando vueltas por todas partes?

Al menos ella lo hacía escondida en el baño.

Observó a su alrededor, pero no consiguió ver a nadie, probablemente aquel aroma a tabaco sólo era producto de su imaginación, había estado sometida a muchísima presión… de seguro su subconsciente le estaba jugando una mala pasada diciéndole subliminalmente que necesitaba una buena calada.

Giró hacia la derecha con intenciones de dirigirse a las escaleras más cercanas, pero detuvo su andar al encontrarse con cierto chico de cabellera castaña.

—Yo creía que eso de enamorarse de un profesor sólo era un cliché de las películas.

—¿Me estás siguiendo? —Le inquirió, mientras procuraba ignorar lo que él acababa de decirle.

Bucky liberó una carcajada irónica.

—Por favor, ya quisieras…

—Entonces explícame por qué pareces un maldito acosador.

Él volvió a sonreír del mismo modo en que lo había hecho hace unos cuantos segundos atrás. Se llevó el cigarro a los labios para luego botar el humo por la nariz, cerró los ojos y apoyó su cabeza sobre el muro que tenía a su espalda. Darcy tragó saliva sintiéndose un poco inquieta, en su cerebro, esa imagen se había visualizado demasiado sexy, sería una mentirosa si no lo reconociera.

James volvió a mirarla con fijeza.

—No te estaba siguiendo —comenzó a justificarse —, escuché tu platica con el profesor Banner por simple casualidad. Sólo fui hasta su despacho para comunicarle que mi madre se encuentra fuera del país, y eso quiere decir que no podrá asistir a la estúpida citación de padres, que por tu culpa, fijaron para esta tarde.

—¿Mi culpa? ¡Oh vamos! Lo disfrutaste tanto como yo.

El chico arqueó una ceja.

—¿Y tú cómo sabes eso? —Le cuestionó, divertido.

—Porque te observo —Obvió en respuesta.

Eso lo hizo esbozar otra sonrisa. Esa castaña de anteojos le agradaba bastante, disfrutaba mucho el hecho de conversar con ella.

—Oh, ya veo —musitó, pensativo. Volvió a darle otra calada al cigarrillo —. Y luego el acosador sexual soy yo…

—¿Sabes que no puedes fumar aquí, verdad?

Por supuesto que lo sabía, no era tan idiota como para creer que fumar fuese algo que estuviese permitido en una preparatoria que simulaba ser un verdadero campo de concentración. Pero siendo franco, no se encontraba preocupado porque le sorprendieran fumando, le inquietaban otras cosas.

—¿Qué, acaso irás a contárselo a Coulson? —La desafió, en tanto se le arrimaba un par de pasos.

Darcy odiaba cuando se le acercaba de esa forma, pues le era inevitable no entorpecer al tenerlo a una distancia tan mínima, Bucky era un chico guapo y ella no estaba hecha de hierro, no derretirse por él era algo muy difícil de realizar.

—No, no le diré nada, pero mi silencio tiene un precio.

La joven realizó un gesto con sus labios haciendo referencia a la cajetilla de cigarros que Bucky tenía en un bolsillo de su jeans.

Sin disimularlo y de forma insinuante, Bucky la miró de pies a cabeza. Darcy quería abofetearlo por hacer eso y provocar que sus mejillas se tornasen rojas, pero se contuvo de hacerlo cuando finalmente él procedió a entregarle un cigarrillo.

—Vaya, además de revolucionaria, también eres rebelde —susurró, mientras volvía a mirarla a los ojos —. Me gusta.

La estudiante se llevó el objeto vicioso a los labios y Bucky no tardó en encendérselo con ayuda de su mechero. Darcy le dio una profunda calada antes de dejar escapar el humo.

—Suelo gustarle a todo el mundo —contestó finalmente.

—Sí, lástima que al profesor Banner no.

Eso la desconcertó por completo. Lo observó con tosquedad intentando entender el motivo de esa respuesta.

—¿Por qué lo dices? —Demandó saber, mientras lo veía con indignación.

Bucky se encogió de hombros.

—No sé, tal vez porque te habla como si fueras su hija —dijo, sincero. Estaba diciéndole lo que realmente pensaba, esa era la única impresión que se había llevado tras escucharlos platicar. El interés por parte de Darcy era evidente, pero del profesor no podía decir lo mismo —. Quizás te miraría de otra forma si usaras un escote más pronunciado.

Darcy captó la mirada de su interlocutor sobre sus pechos y aunque estos no se encontraran al descubierto, se sintió como si en realidad lo estuviesen. Por instinto y bajo un intento de ocultar sus atributos, la joven cruzó ambas manos encima de su busto. Dicha reacción consiguió sacar una risa divertida y burlona por parte de Bucky.

Frunció el ceño, pulverizándolo con las pupilas.

—Bruce jamás haría eso, él no es un pervertido, y a diferencia tuya, ya superó la etapa de mirar tetas.

—Por favor… es un hombre, nosotros jamás superamos esa etapa —replicó convencido. Darcy entornó los ojos —. Bueno, tengo que irme. Adiós, Tracy.

—¡Es Darcy! —Gritó con enfado, mientras lo veía alejarse.

.

* * *

.

Sharon se abrió paso entre las diversas mesas del club Marvel, trató de acudir al recinto lo más rápido que pudo, pues Sigyn le envió un mensaje pidiéndole que se reunieran en ese lugar con urgencia. No explicó el motivo por el cual quería verla, pero Carter era demasiado curiosa como para quedarse con la intriga y no averiguar qué era eso tan importante que su amiga deseaba comunicarle.

Sonrió con amplitud al verla sentada en el mismo lugar de siempre. Sharon no dejó pasar más tiempo y rápidamente se acercó hasta donde Sigyn le esperaba.

—Traté de llegar lo más pronto posible, ¿qué pasó? —Preguntó, al tiempo en que tomaba asiento frente a ella —. ¿Fury ya se enteró de todo?

La de cabellera risada esbozó una sonrisa ladeada, gesto que Sharon percibió como un evidente «por supuesto que no». Soltó un suspiro sintiéndose mucho más aliviada, por un instante llegó a creer que en serio Fury había descubierto toda la verdad.

—No, por suerte no se trata de eso. Pasó algo mucho más interesante.

Sigyn metió una mano en el interior de su bolso, de allí extrajo su iPhone junto a unos auriculares de color rosa, se colocó uno en su oreja izquierda y le extendió el otro a su compañera, quien un tanto titubeante, cogió el audífono y se dispuso a escuchar lo que ella quería enseñarle.

—Tienes que escuchar esto —agregó, entusiasmada.

—¿Es algo importante? —Indagó, mientras veía con atención como su interlocutora deslizaba sus dedos en la pantalla táctil del móvil.

—Para mí si… —contestó, en tanto reproducía una de las grabaciones que encontró en el pendrive de Loki.

…

_«¿Qué es eso tan grave que me tienes que decir, Sharon?»_

_«Sif, prométeme por Thor que no le dirás a Sigyn ni a nadie lo que voy a contarte»_

_«Está bien, lo prometo por Thor»_

…

Sharon empalideció drásticamente, miró el rostro enfurecido de su amiga y sólo fue capaz de tragar saliva. No podía creer que Loki hubiese continuado grabando las conversaciones de las muchachas en los baños de la escuela, pero de momento, eso no importaba, lo único relevante era que Sigyn la tenía acorralada entre la espada y la pared. Se removió en su asiento con incomodidad. No sabía qué demonios hacer, mucho menos qué decir… además ¿Qué iba a decirle? «No pude soportarlo, tenía que contarle tu secreto a alguien más» Eso… eso definitivamente no sería una excusa que bastase, y de hecho, ni siquiera era una excusa, más bien se trataba de la verdad.

Quiso quitarse el auricular, pero Sigyn la detuvo haciendo un gesto con la mano.

—¿Reconoces esas voces, cierto?

—Sigyn, puedo explicarlo…

La aludida guió el dedo índice a sus labios, dándole a entender que guardara silencio.

—Es que ahora viene la mejor parte —continuó con sarcasmo.

_..._

_«Es que no puedo seguir conteniendo todo esto yo sola, me siento presionada, necesito contárselo a alguien de confianza, ¿puedo confiar en que no se lo dirás a nadie, verdad?»_

_«Me ofendes. Por supuesto que puedes confiar en mí»_

_«De acuerdo. Es que… es que Sigyn estuvo en esa fiesta espantosa con los alumnos expulsados, ella fue parte de todo ese lio, incluso, estuvo a escasos segundos de hacerlo con uno de esos chicos en el camerino deportivo, pero por suerte pudo huir antes de que Coulson y Fury descubrieran lo que estaba ocurriendo» _

_«No puedo creerlo, jamás lo pensé de ella» _

…

No pudo soportarlo por más tiempo y finalmente alejó el auricular de su oído, se sentía como el peor ser humano del planeta, daría lo que fuese por retroceder el tiempo y haberse mostrado fuerte en aquel momento de debilidad, pero era demasiado tarde para expresar arrepentimiento, el error estaba hecho. Tristemente terminó confesando el mayor secreto de su mejor amiga a otra persona, no era que no confiase en Sif, pero Sigyn le había pedido que no se lo mencionase a nadie y eso claramente incluía a la novia de Thor. Sharon asumía la responsabilidad, la había cagado sin tener motivos de peso y no se sentía orgullosa de eso. Jamás se perdonaría haber traicionado de esa forma la confianza de su mejor confidente.

—Sharon Carter, eres una traidora. —Esas palabras le dolieron. Bajó la vista hacia sus manos sin poder dejar de sentirse como una escoria humana —. ¡La peor amiga del mundo!

—No, no digas eso…

—De ser necesario te lo repetiré mil veces más —refutó, enfurecida —, ¿por qué no le relataste a Sif la parte en que el pervertido ese intentó forzarme? ¿Por qué intentaste dejarme como una zorra?

Todo ese tiempo estuvo preparada para que Loki fuese la persona que confesara su secreto a alguien más, no obstante y para su propio asombro, quien terminó haciendo eso fue nada más y nada menos que la persona en quien más confiaba.

—Yo confiaba ciegamente en ti, me prometiste que no se lo contarías a nadie y a la primera oportunidad que tuviste lo hiciste.

—Sé que hice mal, pero ¿no crees que estás exagerando un poco? —Inquirió con cierto fastidio —. Sólo se lo dije a Sif, quien también es nuestra amiga, no creo que sea algo tan grave y…

—Cállate —la interrumpió con evidente indignación —, no quiero escucharte.

Como acto seguido, Sigyn se levantó de la silla, tomó sus cosas y rápidamente se alejó de aquel lugar. No quería seguir allí, escuchando las estúpidas justificaciones que su amiga no dejaba de decir, por ahora sólo profesaba sentimientos muy feos hacia Sharon. Necesitaba pensar, despejar su mente un poco sin sentir esos tentadores deseos de asesinarla.

.

* * *

.

Los alumnos del décimo grado, se encontraban reunidos en el auditorio de la preparatoria. Todo parecía indicar que el director les daría un sermón por la escandalosa protesta que habían generado hace un rato, no era necesario decirlo, pero por supuesto que nadie estaba entusiasmado por encontrarse allí, esperando a que Fury llegase para dedicarles un habitual discurso de orden y disciplina, pero al menos agradecían una cosa, no estaban encerrados en un salón de clases, lo cual no resultaba ser tan desagradable.

Sin embargo, aquello no les liberaba de estar separados por sexos, pues todas las féminas yacían sentadas en el sector derecho y los hombres en el izquierdo, Coulson permanecía en medio del pasillo que separaba los asientos del auditorio, él simplemente estaba parado ahí, vigilando y supervisando cualquier actitud sospechosa que los alumnos osaran realizar.

El celular de Natasha vibró de forma repentina, inmediatamente llevó su mano hacia el bolsillo de su chaqueta y disimuladamente sacó el móvil de ahí. Tenía un mensaje.

**11:36 AM. Steve.**

_«¿Podemos vernos?»_

Su sangre y su cerebro parecieron detenerse, de pronto se sintió congelada e imposibilitada de razonar.

Procurando ser sigilosa, Natasha giró el rostro hacia el lugar en donde los varones permanecían sentados, buscó a Steve con la vista para pronto hallarlo a unos cuatro metros de distancia. Sus latidos cardiacos se dispararon con violencia en cuanto los ojos azules del chico se posaron sobre los de ella.

Escapó de su mirada regresando en tiempo record a la posición que tenía inicialmente. ¿Por qué quería verla después de haberla rechazado hace unas horas? Y… ¿Por qué demonios se sentía incapaz de decirle que no?

**11:37 AM. Natasha. **

_«¿Ahora?»_

**11:37 AM. Steve. **

_«Sí, si es que puedes y quieres, claro… » _

¿Le estaba insinuando que escaparan del auditorio o acaso había entendido mal? De nueva cuenta posó sus pupilas sobre las del rubio, él parecía estar relajado y se veía absolutamente seguro de lo que estaba proponiéndole. La pelirroja se mordió el labio, no sabía qué demonios responder… escapar de ahí no sería tan complicado, porque aunque Coulson se empeñase en decir lo contrario, era un hombre bastante ingenuo y fácil de engañar. El inspector no resultaba ser realmente un problema, lo que la inquietaba era ir a reunirse con Steve después de todo lo ocurrido con ella y Clint en los casilleros.

Tenía en claro que corría muchos riesgos al decirle que sí, pero prefería arriesgarse a tener que vivir arrepentida de no haberlo hecho. Clint estaba en clases al igual que toda la escuela y sus compañeros permanecían en el auditorio, era la oportunidad perfecta para poder estar a solas con Steve y no pensaba desaprovecharla.

Tomó una bocanada de aire antes de teclear una respuesta.

**11:38 AM. Natasha. **

_«Puedo y quiero, ¿en dónde nos vemos?» _

Rogers sonrió.

**11:38 AM. Steve. **

_«En un lugar discreto» _

**11:39 AM. Natasha. **

_«¿El patio abandonado estaría bien?»_

**11:39 AM. Steve. **

_«Sí, ese lugar está bien»_

En cuanto leyó la respuesta de Steve, Natasha se levantó de su asiento y dirigió sus pasos hacia donde se encontraba el inspector.

—Señor Coulson, ¿no cree que mi tío se ha tardado demasiado?

Phil chequeó la hora en el reloj que llevaba en su muñeca, y en efecto, la muchacha tenía razón, su jefe ya contaba con varios minutos de retraso.

—Pronto estará aquí, señorita Romanoff. —Apuntó con su mano hacia el lugar que ella había dejado vacío —. Sea tan amable de regresar a su puesto, por favor.

Steve se puso de pie con absoluta discreción, claramente Natasha estaba distrayendo al inspector para que él pudiese salir de ahí. Tenía que apresurarse y actuar cuanto antes. Sam y Bucky —quienes se encontraban sentados a su lado —, le miraron interrogantes y curiosos, iban a preguntarle qué demonios estaba haciendo, pero el chico les hizo guardar silencio en tanto realizaba un gesto con las manos. No dejó pasar más tiempo y salió del auditorio con velocidad extrema.

Era literalmente una situación de «ahora o nunca».

Romanoff esbozó una pequeña sonrisa de autosuficiencia tras verlo llegar hacia la salida.

—Creo que debería ir a buscar a mi tío —dijo decidida.

—No es necesario, ya le dije que él vendrá pronto, sólo espérelo —contestó el mayor.

—Descuide, no me tardaré.

Dicho aquello, la joven se echó a correr hacia las puertas del auditorio. Coulson no pudo hacer nada por evitar que se fuera, pues tampoco podía ir tras sus pasos y dejar al resto de los alumnos sin supervisión. Suspiró con cansancio, esa chiquilla siempre hacía lo que quería.

.

* * *

.

Steve se introdujo en las profundidades de aquel patio repleto de escombros y muebles en mal estado. La sensación de deja vu fue inevitable, era tal cual como había sucedido antes. Se acababa de dirigir a escondidas a ese lugar, todo para encontrarse a solas con ella. Una ola de recuerdos llegó a su mente, aún podía sentir el sabor de los labios de Natasha, aún podía sentir sus respiraciones mezcladas y sus latidos sincronizados, aún podía sentir la suavidad de su piel bajo su nervioso tacto y… aún podía sentirla presente en cada maldita célula de su cuerpo.

«Demonios », daría todo por quitársela de la mente, pero era inútil, Natasha estaba impregnada en cada espacio de su ser, tanto o más de lo que alguna vez lo estuvo su ex – novia Peggy Carter, y eso era decir demasiado.

Antes de que su mente continuase atosigándolo con tantos cuestionamientos, la figura de Natasha comenzó a caminar en su dirección. La chica se detuvo a una distancia prudente, lo miró expectante, como si lo estuviese invitando en silencio a que le comunicase aquello que deseaba decirle.

—Nat, yo… —tomó una pausa para preparar mentalmente sus siguientes palabras —, necesitaba disculparme contigo por lo que ocurrió y por lo que dije. También me gustaría disculparme con Clint, pero no creo que quiera verme. Lamento haber reaccionado como un salvaje, yo no soy así, pero… no sé, simplemente no me controlé. En verdad lo siento mucho.

—No, no tienes que pedirme perdón. Debí entender que no querías conversar conmigo, además… —Descendió la mirada hacia el suelo, mientras esbozaba una pequeña sonrisa nostálgica —, merecía todo lo que me dijiste.

Steve se sintió mucho más culpable luego que Natasha mencionase lo último. Le causaba muchísima intriga que ella constantemente argumentase palabras de esa índole, era como si no se sintiera digna de él, como si se considerara una persona horrible que sólo merecía recibir palabras hirientes.

—No, nunca más digas algo como eso, Natasha. No debes permitir que nadie te trate mal, ni siquiera yo.

—Sólo quiero que sepas que yo también lo siento mucho. —Maldición, las palabras no parecían surgir con tanta facilidad cuando tenía a Steve en frente —. Nunca quise jugar contigo, sé que hice todo mal y que cometí muchos errores, más de los que puedo recordar, pero Clint me necesita y no puedo dejarlo. No ahora.

«Sí, si puedes dejarlo», pensó automáticamente. Por suerte esa frase resonó en el interior de su mente y no cayó en el error garrafal de expresarla en voz alta. Ya había cometido la equivocación de intentar razonar con Natasha y explicarle con argumentos sólidos que su noviazgo con Clint no hacía más que perjudicar la existencia de los tres, pero ella se negaba a ver esa realidad, prefería seguir engañándose así misma de que aún podía amarlo y ser feliz a su lado. Cosa que claramente no estaba ocurriendo.

Steve se sentía cansado de luchar por algo que no parecía tener esperanzas de concretarse, pues de momento, sólo tenía como consuelo la resignación. Natasha ya había tomado una decisión y él no tenía más alternativa que aceptarla.

—Nat, que hayas decidido estar con él no quiere decir que estés haciendo las cosas mal. Aunque no la comparta y me duela, respeto tu decisión, incluso en cierto modo la entiendo. —La pelirroja lo miró con fijeza —. Espero sinceramente que seas muy feliz con Barton.

Natasha asintió lentamente con la cabeza, como si estuviese muy conforme de oírlo decir eso, pero al mismo tiempo era consciente de lo cínica que estaba siendo al reaccionar de ese modo. El nudo en su garganta demostraba la impotencia que sentía por no poder lanzarse sobre él, callarlo con un beso y olvidarse del mundo durante algunos segundos.

—No sabes cuánto lamento que no hayamos coincidido en el momento adecuado.

No supo por qué razón lo dijo, ni tampoco trató de disimular lo mucho que aquello estaba afectándole, parecía una niña pequeña que se encontraba a escasos segundos de estallar en llanto, pero no le importaba, por primera vez en muchísimo tiempo no sentía vergüenza de mostrarse vulnerable y transparente ante alguien.

—Al menos tuve la oportunidad de conocerte —musitó Steve —, y agradezco eso.

Natasha esbozó una sonrisa ladina antes de estirar su mano hacia él.

—¿Amigos?

—Amigos… —contestó, en tanto estrechaba su mano con la de ella.

Una corriente eléctrica recorrió toda la extensión de la columna vertebral de ambos. El simple hecho de juntar sus manos y de rozar la piel del otro les provocaba un impacto físico imposible de controlar.

Steve fue el primero en romper el contacto.

—Creo que deberíamos volver —agregó, viéndose notoriamente incómodo.

La joven asintió en respuesta, pero en el fondo no deseaba regresar, no quería alejarse de él.

Sin agregar nada más, Steve comenzó a caminar en dirección al auditorio.

—Steve, espera…

El aludido se detuvo y volteó a verla inmediatamente, Natasha se arrimó hacia donde él permanecía expectante, pero procuró mantener unos pocos pasos de distancia. Quería darle un último abrazo, un abrazo que sellase todo lo que habían vivido juntos, tan sólo quería despedirse de lo que pudo y no pudo ser.

Llevó una mano hacia la mejilla de Steve, palpó con cuidado la leve hinchazón de su labio inferior, y se sintió terrible por ser la principal responsable de ese golpe. Jamás se perdonaría haber permitido que esa situación llegase tan lejos, que Clint y Steve se molieran a puñetazos por su culpa no era precisamente algo de lo que se pudiera sentir orgullosa.

—No… —siseó Rogers, alejándole la mano con suavidad —. Prefiero que mantengamos la distancia, Nat.

—Te lastimé y lo siento, pero todo lo que te dije fue cierto. —La pelirroja ignoró la reciente solicitud de «mantener la distancia» y decidió acercársele un paso más —, no soy buena reconociendo estas cosas, pero sentí emociones muy fuertes y desconocidas contigo, Steve. Jamás olvidaré todos los momentos que compartimos y lo que menos quiero es terminar esto con un sabor amargo…

—Tocarnos no es buena idea, y tú sabes el porqué de eso.

Por supuesto que lo sabía, su piel ardía y su capacidad de razonar se extinguía por completo cada vez que lo sentía junto a su cuerpo.

—No importa, me arriesgaré —contestó, mientras le enrollaba ambos brazos en el torso. Apoyó la mejilla en su pecho, cerró los ojos y escuchó con satisfacción como latía su corazón.

Se sentía tan bien, oír el palpitar de sus latidos era una melodía repleta de paz y armonía. Podría quedarse allí por el resto de su vida.

Steve se tensó en cuanto percibió el calor del cuerpo de la chica sobre el suyo, estaba batallando con todas sus fuerzas por no ceder a la tentación de tenerla tan cerca, pero no podía, no podía rechazarla y fingir que no se estremecía ante la mínima proximidad que estaban compartiendo.

Con lentitud fue cediendo a la muestra de afecto. Natasha se apegó más a él en cuanto sintió como la rodeaba con sus fuertes y cálidos brazos. Los dedos de Steve se desplazaron por su melena pelirroja y acariciaron su cabeza como si no quisieran dejarla ir nunca. La chica apartó su mejilla del pecho masculino para mirarlo fijamente a los ojos, pero Steve evadió su mirada depositándole un pequeño beso encima de la frente. Eso nuevamente la hizo cerrar los ojos, dejándose llevar por la magia del momento, olvidándose una vez más de la existencia de Clint y del resto de los mortales.

En ese momento sólo existían ellos. Rogers y Romanoff. Nadie más.

El rubio atrapó su rostro con ambas manos y Natasha no hizo ningún esfuerzo por impedir que lo hiciera, al contrario, posó sus propias manos sobre las de Steve y lo incitó en silencio a que no se detuviera.

Besó sus parpados cerrados, sus mejillas y rozó su nariz con la de ella. La acariciaba como si fuese el objeto más delicado del mundo, porque en el fondo, eso era precisamente lo que Steve sentía cada vez que podía tocarla. Comenzó a besar la comisura de sus carnosos labios y Natasha sintió que de pronto sus piernas estaban hechas de hilo. Temblaba, cada rincón de su anatomía estaba temblando de deseo y de miedo a no poder desprenderse de eso.

Cuando sus bocas estaban a escasos segundos de unirse, Steve decidió apartarse y demostrarse a sí mismo que era capaz de alejarse de ella. Tenía que olvidarse de Natasha, y tenía que hacerlo pronto.

La chica no dijo nada, tampoco intentó detenerlo en cuanto lo vio alejarse. Simplemente permaneció quieta, con la mirada perdida y el pensamiento a kilómetros de distancia.

.

* * *

.

En cuanto terminó su jornada laboral, Betty se dirigió con rapidez hacia la preparatoria S.H.I.E.L.D. Bruce no le explicó con detalles el porqué de la citación, sólo le informó que se trataba de una reunión general y que ella no era la única madre convocada. Pese a saber eso, la de apellido Ross no se quedó tranquila y decidió llamar a Frigga para preguntarle qué demonios estaba ocurriendo, y fue precisamente la orientadora quien detalló lo acontecido con los megáfonos de Darcy en conjunto a la posterior revolución que la muchacha y Tony encabezaron.

A Betty no le sorprendía en lo absoluto que Darcy luchase por sus derechos, si a su hija le molestaba algo no tenía reparo en decirlo, desde que era una niña que manifestaba aquel comportamiento, pero últimamente estaba sobrepasando los limites, revolucionar a un grupo considerable de alumnos no era algo que como madre pudiese dejar pasar por alto, tenía que hablar seriamente con Darcy.

Luego de dar varias vueltas por la preparatoria, Betty finalmente consiguió llegar al salón de clases en donde se llevaría a cabo la citación, se adentró a la estancia siendo recibida al instante por Bruce.

—¿Cómo has estado? —Le preguntó, sonriendo levemente.

La castaña suspiró con cansancio.

—Preocupada por Darcy, ¿Es cierto que fue ella quien encabezó toda esa locura?

—Sí… —Betty gesticuló una mueca de molestia para pronto llevarse una mano a la frente —, pero no te preocupes, fueron muchos los alumnos que participaron, no pueden culparla sólo a ella.

Eso no la tranquilizaba del todo, Darcy contaba con un prontuario alto de actos indisciplinarios, defenderla ya no resultaba ser una tarea tan sencilla de ejecutar.

Las miradas del resto de los presentes en el aula se posaron sobre ambos, Betty lo captó de inmediato, rodó los ojos con fastidio siéndole imposible no sentirse incómoda. A veces olvidaba lo chismosas y curiosas que podían llegar a ser las personas.

—No puedo controlarla, Bruce… se escapa de mis manos —siseó, procurando ser lo más discreta posible.

—Tranquila, ella es un poco intensa, pero no es una chica mala.

—Lo sé…

Antes de que pudiesen continuar dialogando, el director Fury se adentró al salón, tras él aparecieron Frigga e Irina Romanoff, ambas tomaron asiento en los pupitres que solían utilizar los alumnos. Betty decidió imitarlas, pues todo parecía indicar que la reunión comenzaría en breve. Repentinamente la maestra Hill cruzó el umbral de la puerta y casi al instante se disculpó por su retraso.

La mayoría de los padres estaban presentes, incluso Happy, quien asistía en representación de los progenitores de Tony. Nick Fury supuso que ya no faltaba nadie más, así que no dejó pasar más tiempo y decidió comenzar con ese complicado asunto cuanto antes.

—Buenas noches. Uhm… a nombre de la directiva de S.H.I.E.L.D. agradezco que hayan asistido a esta citación con carácter de urgencia. Como estarán enterados, hoy hubo una revolución muy grande y es un tema que debemos tratar ahora mismo. Los dejaré con la señorita Hill y el profesor Banner.

Bruce no tenía intenciones de decir nada, cualquier argumento que saliera de su boca sería para defender a los muchachos y no quería tener más problemas con Fury por eso. De momento, permanecer en silencio parecía ser la mejor opción que podía tomar. Le dedicó a su colega una sonrisa cargada de cinismo, eso bastó para que María entornase los ojos, pues de forma metafórica, Banner acababa de lavarse las manos, él claramente no tenía intenciones de comenzar con esa estresante reunión.

—Bueno —inició con resignación —, la verdad es que el asunto es bastante serio. Durante la mañana esta preparatoria sufrió uno de los mayores actos de indisciplina de su historia, y eso es algo que ni el director Fury ni los profesores estamos dispuestos a aceptar, porque…

Sin mostrar mayor interés por continuar oyendo las palabras de la joven profesora, la madre de Natasha alzó su mano.

—Perdón, pero no creo que haya sido un problema tan grave. —Tampoco esperó a que le permitiesen hablar, la rusa simplemente interrumpió el exagerado discurso de la maestra Hill para dar su opinión —, en realidad, creo que los muchachos son jóvenes y tienen derecho a expresarse libremente. ¿No les parece?

Varias exclamaciones a favor y en contra comenzaron a manifestarse en el interior del salón, no pasó mucho tiempo para que el lugar se llenase de murmullos y opiniones variadas.

—Exactamente, estoy muy de acuerdo contigo, Irina —respaldó Frigga.

—Por favor, silencio… Después cada uno podrá dar su opinión —intervino Fury.

Para suerte del cabecilla de la preparatoria, los presentes obedecieron y guardaron silencio. Sin embargo, dicho silencio no fue capaz de extenderse por más de medio minuto, fue Betty quien se encargó de quebrantarlo al pedir la palabra en tanto alzaba su mano.

—Creo que esto es el triste resultado de una mala decisión que tomó la directiva de la preparatoria. Cuando inscribí a mi hija aquí, en ningún momento se nos informó que una reja dividiría al establecimiento por sexos.

—Ella tiene razón —habló Happy —, esa reja es precisamente lo que está generando todos estos problemas. Quítenla y verán como todo se soluciona.

—Quitemos la reja y veamos que pasa, Nick —complementó Frigga.

—No es tan simple, Frigga, y ya hemos hablado de eso, quitar la reja no es un asunto que se encuentre en discusión. —Como siempre, sus palabras se oyeron firmes y sin espacio a represalias. Comenzó a desplazarse por la longitud del salón enfocando la mirada en el mayordomo de Tony así como también en Betty —. En esta preparatoria hay alumnos que promueven la indisciplina y eso es algo que como director no estoy dispuesto a soportar.

—Instalar esa reja fue un error. ¿Acaso es tan difícil para ti admitirlo?

Nuevamente fue Irina quien intervino. A final de cuentas, Fury sabía que de todos los presentes en ese lugar, la procedente de Rusia era la única capaz de enfrentársele de semejante forma.

El director enfocó su único ojo sobre ella y no se sorprendió al ver su expresión. La mujer cargaba exactamente la misma actitud soberbia que adoptaba su sobrina cuando se enfadaba con él, «claro, madre e hija como dos gotas de agua. De tal palo, tal astilla», pensó irónico. Hasta cierto punto se le hacía graciosa esa forma en que solían enfrentarlo con frases fulminantes para tan sólo mirarlo fijamente con aquellos característicos y desafiantes orbes verdes. Carraspeó con incomodidad, a veces su cuñada era insoportable, y en momentos como esos, deseaba que se encontrase muy lejos de Nueva York.

—Disculpe, señora Romanoff… —Interrumpió la profesora Hill. Tomó la palabra antes de que Fury pudiese debatir algo en su defensa, pero eso pareció no interesarle en lo más mínimo a ninguno de los tres —, según tengo entendido, usted nunca había asistido a una reunión de padres, no creo que tenga derecho a opinar acerca de su hija y mucho menos del resto de los alumnos.

Un silencio incómodo se formó en toda el aula, es que María Hill acababa de meterse en terreno peligroso, haber cuestionado a Irina por su relación distante con Natasha era un tema muy delicado en la familia Fury/Romanoff.

—Profesora, usted no es la persona indicada para decirme que es lo que debo y no debo hacer con mi hija. —La aludida esbozó una pequeña sonrisa sarcástica —. Por problemas de trabajo no puedo estar cerca de Natasha en todo momento, pero esa razón no me inhabilita para dar mi opinión. ¿O usted cree lo contrario?

—No, por supuesto que no. —El tono mordaz de su voz podía ser captado hasta por el ser más imbécil del universo —. Simplemente digo que los problemas de disciplina se agravan cuando los padres no están presente, eso es todo.

—¿De qué demonios se trata todo esto? —Cuestionó la de cabellera roja, apuntó a la docente con su dedo índice —. ¿Es un cuestionamiento personal?

María no se molestó en contestar.

—Por favor… calmémonos y busquemos alternativas para solucionar esto —habló Bruce, en tanto se posicionaba en medio del salón —. Quien esté de acuerdo con quitar esa reja que levante la mano.

Ante eso Fury frunció el entrecejo, realizar una votación jamás estuvo contemplado. Pulverizó a Bruce con la mirada en cuanto lo vio alzar la mano. Hasta cuándo iba a tener que decirles que la desinstalación del enrejado no era algo que estuviese en discusión.

Para suerte de Fury y para desgracia de los alumnos, las manos que se alzaron a favor de quitar la reja no fueron más de diez. Había una amplia mayoría de personas que, de manera extrañaba, parecían aprobar y estar muy conformes con las prácticas de disciplina que Fury instauraba.

María y Nick se miraron complacidos. Tenían mayoría soberana de votos a su favor.

—¿Pero qué rayos pasa? —Preguntó, desconcertada. Irina no podía creerlo, hace un segundo atrás estaban dispuestos a deshacerse de esa reja y ahora sencillamente escogían todo lo contrario. Se puso de pie para dirigirse a los demás —. No puedo creer que estén de acuerdo con mantener a los chicos separados por una reja como si fuesen delincuentes. ¡Esto es una estupidez!

—La mayoría ya decidió, señora Romanoff.

Irina observó a la profesora con desdén, pero antes de que pudiese replicar algo, el aula se sumió en una abrupta oscuridad. Con el transcurso del día, a esa hora el sol ya se había escondido en Nueva York, algo que en pocas palabras se traduce como «la luz eléctrica se hace altamente necesaria», más aún cuando hay varias personas reunidas en un mismo lugar.

Fury iba a llamarlos a la calma porque todo parecía indicar que la falla eléctrica era sólo en la preparatoria, sin embargo, cuando estaba a escasos segundos de hacerlo, se oyó un ruido estridente desde afuera del salón, específicamente en la puerta de éste.

—¿Qué está pasando? —Inquirió Betty, en tanto se llevaba una mano hacia el pecho.

—¿Oyeron ese ruido? —Agregó Frigga, mientras se levantaba de su lugar.

—Tal vez sean ladrones —opinó Happy.

Sensaciones como la preocupación y el desconcierto rápidamente comenzaron a apoderarse de todos.

—Tranquilos, no obtendremos nada si comenzamos a desesperarnos, solucionaremos esto —profirió Fury, aunque en el fondo él no estaba sintiéndose tranquilo en lo absoluto —. Sólo debe tratarse de una falla técnica, ¿verdad, Banner?

—Sí, definitivamente debe tratarse de eso. Iré a echar un vistazo —Bruce se aproximó a la puerta, posó su mano en el pomo y comenzó a girarlo para pronto ir a inspeccionar qué estaba ocurriendo, pero en breves segundos descubrió que no podría hacerlo. Tragó saliva con preocupación —. No quiero alarmar a nadie, pero cerraron la puerta desde el otro lado.

En cuanto el profesor de ciencias terminó de decir aquella frase, la luz regresó. El grupo de padres se miraron preocupados y por sobre todo muy confundidos. Es que ni siquiera Fury, la maestra Hill o el mismo Bruce podían entender que estaba sucediendo.

Un sobre ingresó de súbito por debajo de la puerta. Todas las miradas cayeron sobre el papel que Fury no dudó un segundo en recoger y leer.

Lo leyó en silencio y la única reacción que tuvo luego de hacerlo fue guiar una de sus manos hacia el bolsillo derecho de su abrigo, extrajo de ahí su fiel frasco de píldoras y sin importar que lo estuviesen viendo, ingirió una cantidad considerable de aquellos fármacos. Frigga sabía que eso no podía significar nada bueno, así que se acercó a su amigo y le arrebató la pequeña hoja que sostenía en sus manos. Se aclaró la garganta antes de comenzar a leer en voz alta el contenido de ese mensaje.

_**«¿Quieren saber lo que se siente estar en una especie de cárcel? Bueno, así es como se siente estar limitado, así es como nos sentimos todos los días» **_

_**El Vengador **_

* * *

_**N/A: **__Hola lectores, ¿adivinen quién regresó a clases y no tiene tiempo para nada? XD en verdad me da mucha vergüenza tardarme tanto en actualizar, pero es lo mejor que puedo hacer cuando estoy en clases. Les juro que tenía este cap casi listo hace como dos semanas, pero no quería subirlo sin corregirlo ni editarlo, tampoco la idea es que por actualizar rápido les entregue un capítulo malo y lleno de errores, ¿verdad? En fin… sólo espero que este capítulo les haya gustado y que haya compensado en parte la tardanza. _

_Tengo buenas noticias para las lectoras que me han pedido ver a Natasha celosa, jajajajaja les diré que en los siguientes capítulos la verán celosa, y mucho. _

_**Micaela**__: _Si quieres te dedico todo el fic, has sido tan linda conmigo que es lo mínimo que puedo hacer, me entregas mucho apoyo y siempre estaré agradecida por eso. Tú también eres de las mejores personitas que he conocido por internet, yo igual te quiero mucho, Mica :3 jajajajaj Tony siempre anda de loquillo jajajajaja totalmente de acuerdo, la pelea de Clint y Steve estaba destinada a ocurrir tarde o temprano. Espero que te haya gustado el capítulo, gracias por apoyarme, te adoro un montón. Abrazotes y besotes.

_**Gracias por comentar a: RogerssEvanss (extraño mucho tus fics) Lightscales15, lifeisafiction, Vidian (hermanita amodorada, te quiero infinitamente) y a mi compañera romanogers de la vida, mi estimada Kuchi-San (I love you) **_

_**Abrazotes de Oso y nos leemos pronto**_

_**¡Gracias por los reviews y las alertar de Follows y Favoritos!**_

_**En Wattpad ya somos más de 550 votos, estoy muy agradecida, en serio**_

_**PD:**__ ¿Alguna idea de quien sea "el vengador"? (una pista, no necesariamente puede ser un hombre) ¿Fury y el resto podrán salir del salón? D: ¿Morirá Steve en Civil War? (si muere no podré superarlo) _


	17. ¿Estás celosa?

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Marvel &amp; Disney © No tengo fines de lucro.**_

* * *

_**Capítulo diecisiete**_

"_**¿Estás celosa?"**_

—La citación de padres ya debe estar por comenzar… ¿crees que nos castiguen por lo de esta tarde?

Sif deslizó sus dedos a través de la cabellera rubia de su novio, ambos yacían recostados en la cama de la chica. Thor tenía la cabeza apoyada encima de sus muslos mientras su vista permanecía clavaba en el techo de la habitación, su expresión demostraba distracción en todo su esplendor, era evidente que no había escuchado absolutamente nada de lo que ella acababa de mencionar, su cerebro estaba demasiado ocupado pensando en cierta castaña de apellido Foster.

—Thor, ¿me estás escuchando?

—Sí… —mintió.

La pregunta de Sif cayó antes de que pudiese improvisar alguna respuesta convincente. Y realmente se detestaba por haberle respondido algo tan imbécil.

—No es cierto —masculló la joven, en tanto dejaba de acariciarle el cabello —. Tienes la mente a kilómetros de distancia.

Thor debía reconocer que aquello era cierto, su mente estaba muy lejos de ahí, no podía negarlo.

Se reincorporó lentamente en la cama, enfocó la mirada sobre el rostro de Sif e inmediatamente se percató de su molestia.

—Lo siento, Sif, sólo estaba un poco distraído.

Durante algunos segundos la aludida permaneció en silencio, le miró con fijeza intentando comprender qué demonios le estaba sucediendo, de hace algunos días Thor había comenzado a manifestar actitudes extrañas, parecía estar constantemente perdido, él solía ser despistado la mayor parte del tiempo, pero algo le decía a Sif que de por medio debía existir un motivo verdaderamente importante para que estuviese distraído a tal extremo.

Apretó los puños con disimulo, su cuerpo se llenaba de coraje con el sólo hecho de pensar en la responsable de ese cambio de actitud en el rubio.

—Últimamente siempre estás distraído —comenzó, mientras procuraba no salirse de sus casillas —, sin mencionar que has estado evadiéndome durante los últimos tres días.

Thor sabía que todas esas palabras eran completamente ciertas. Si ella pretendía hacerlo sentir pésimo, claramente lo estaba consiguiendo, porque comenzaba a sentirse como el peor de todos los novios.

Se vio en la obligación de descender sus pupilas y apartarlas cobardemente de los ojos verdes de Sif, no creía ser capaz de verla sin experimentar esa asquerosa sensación de remordimiento y culpa. Pensar en Jane mientras estaba con ella lo hacía sentir demasiado miserable.

—Ya te dije que lo siento.

La fémina suspiró con pesadez, tenía una desagradable presión sobre el pecho, ya no soportaba esa situación, aquello estaba por sobrepasarla.

Odiaba sentirse de ese modo, tan insegura, tan insignificante y poco importante, ¿acaso Thor creía que con un maldito «lo siento» iba a solucionar todo? Ya ni siquiera se esforzaba por buscar una explicación que pudiese menguar sus celos o convencerla de lo contrario, tampoco le prestaba la misma atención que antes solía brindarle. Ahora todo era diferente, todo cambió negativamente desde que Jane Foster había aparecido en la vida de ambos.

—¿Es por esa tipa, verdad? La tal Jane Foster, ¿no? —Sin ocultar la rabia que estaba sintiendo y de un solo movimiento, Sif se puso de pie —, vi como la mirabas en la fiesta de Natasha.

—Ya detente, Sif. —Thor también se levantó de la cama y decidió encararla —. En serio, basta con eso. ¿Cómo puedo hacer que entiendas que entre ella y yo no hay nada?

—Tus gestos y actitudes dejan ver todo lo contrario.

—Estás paranoica —respondió, en tanto procuraba ignorarla.

—Y tú estás baboso por ella. —La única respuesta que recibió por parte del rubio fue una mirada cargada de severidad y fastidio. Pero Sif no se dejó intimidar por eso y se mantuvo estoica ante él — ¡Vamos reconócelo!

Estuvo a escasos segundos de replicar a eso con un «sí», sin embargo, fue razonable y no cayó en el terrible error de hacerlo. Sif y sus celos tenían gran responsabilidad en que sus ojos se desviasen hacia Jane, pero no podía ser así de poco hombre y justificarse con un argumento tan inmaduro como ese. Lo que menos deseaba era herirla, Sif era realmente importante para él, pero ya no se sentía capaz de eludir sus sentimientos por Jane.

En realidad, ni él mismo podía entenderse. Esa situación comenzaba a colapsarlo.

Negó con la cabeza y se aproximó hacia la cama, tomó su chaqueta que aún reposaba en dicho lugar y rápidamente se la colocó encima. De momento, lo mejor que podía hacer era irse de ahí.

—¿A dónde vas? —Inquirió, preocupada.

—No lo sé, necesito pensar.

.

* * *

.

—¡Maldición, Banner, haz algo! No podemos quedarnos encerrados aquí —exigió Fury.

Llevaban más de veinte minutos encerrados en aquel salón de clases, el autodenominado «Vengador» se había dado el lujo de burlarse de ellos durante un lapsus de tiempo bastante prolongado. Fury no era el único que estaba enfadado y alterado ante dicha situación, Betty e incluso Frigga creían que en esta ocasión los muchachos se habían pasado de la raya.

Bruce consideraba que, si bien la situación no era agradable, tampoco era lo más terrible del mundo, incluso pensaba que sólo estaban siendo exagerados. Se comportaban como niños asustados en lugar de manifestar una actitud madura y razonable. En cierto modo eso le desagradaba, pues esperaba que al menos uno de ellos conservase la calma y se comportarse como un adulto. Pero para su desilusión, nadie hizo nada por tranquilizar a la multitud, así que finalmente decidió responsabilizarse el mismo de asumir dicho rol y llamar a que todos se calmasen, pues con alterarse no conseguirían nada.

—Tranquilos, no nos quedaremos encerrados aquí, lo solucionaremos. Saldré por esa ventana —apuntó con su dedo índice hacia el lugar mencionado —, veré si puedo abrir la puerta desde afuera.

—¡Sólo hazlo! —Exclamó Fury, ya ni siquiera se molestaba en disimular su histeria.

—Bien, pero tranquilízate.

El profesor entornó los ojos, Fury con esa actitud sólo empeoraría las cosas, el resto de los padres ya se encontraban lo suficientemente alterados como para que él los incentivase a descontrolarse aún más.

Antes de comenzar con esa improvisada labor de rescate, Bruce abrió la ventana y observó hacia afuera, para su suerte y la de todos, en el pasillo no había nadie. Suspiró con alivió al notar que la puerta solo se encontraba trabada con algunas mesas y sillas. Con rapidez, salió por la ventana y abandonó el salón, se dirigió hacia aquellos muebles apilados y comenzó a quitarlos de ahí de la manera más eficiente en que sus extremidades se lo permitieron.

Mientras Bruce se dedicaba a liberarlos de aquel encierro. Frigga decidió acercarse a su amigo Nick para charlar un poco, el director parecía estar muy inquieto ante lo ocurrido. Primero el rayado en su oficina y ahora esto, de seguro estaba a escasos segundos de tener una crisis nerviosa.

—Nick…

—No digas nada, Frigga —ni siquiera la dejó comenzar a platicar, ni tampoco se dignó a mirarla —, esto es culpa tuya.

—¿Mi culpa? —Replicó con indignación.

—Sí, eso dije —afirmó, mirándola duramente con su único ojo —. Gracias a ti tengo un delincuente como alumno, dices que exagero las cosas, que los muchachos no merecen ser reprimidos de tal forma, que soy un intolerante y que no les permito expresarse ni vivir su adolescencia con normalidad. Todas esas tonterías que has mencionado han fomentado esta clase de comportamiento. Pero no me importa lo que pienses ni lo que esos niños hagan, porque no quitaré esa reja y no me voy a detener hasta encontrar a ese famoso vengador. Te lo prometo.

En cuanto Fury terminó de decir eso, Bruce finalmente abrió la puerta, todos los presentes se lo agradecieron y con suma rapidez comenzaron a salir de la estancia.

Frigga se quedó en silencio luego de que el director le escupiera semejantes palabras, tal vez él tenía un poco de razón, cierta cuota de culpabilidad le correspondía. Era ella misma quien constantemente incentivaba a los chicos a luchar por sus derechos de libertad y expresión, aquello muchas veces podía ser malinterpretado por los jóvenes. Y de hecho, una consecuencia negativa de eso era generar un comportamiento rebelde en los muchachos, cosa que en evidencias claras estaba ocurriendo con el alumnado de la preparatoria.

.

* * *

.

Jane cerró la puerta de su casa y se apresuró en cruzar la calle. Thor la esperaba al otro lado de la avenida cargando una expresión de muchísima angustia, no sabía qué le ocurría ni tampoco había tenido oportunidad de preguntárselo, él sólo le envió un mensaje preguntándole si podían verse e insistió en que se trataba de algo importante. Jane no cuestionó aquello, simplemente le creyó y salió a su encuentro. No podía mentir, ese mensaje le había alegrado la noche y la semana completa, se moría de ganas por ver a Thor, charlar con él siempre sería un placer.

Lo vio desde lejos y eso fue suficiente para que sus latidos cardiacos se disparasen con velocidad. ¿Por qué demonios tenía que ser tan guapo? Jane jamás encontraría una explicación lógica, dicha interrogante era un verdadero enigma en su vida. Hasta el momento, Thor era el ser más perfecto que sus ojos hubiesen tenido el privilegio de ver. No debía ser legal que un chico con un cuerpo de infarto como el suyo anduviese así como así por las calles.

Procuró alejar dichos pensamientos estúpidos de su cabeza. Thor ya le había dejado en claro que sólo buscaba su amistad.

Metió ambas manos dentro de los bolsillos de su abrigo y con rapidez se aproximó al rubio.

—Bajé en cuanto recibí tu mensaje —Iba a sonreír, pero el semblante acongojado del mayor de los Odinson la hizo reprimir dicho gesto. Algo no andaba bien con él, no sabía a qué se debía aquel estado de ánimo, pero no le agradaba verlo así, tan deprimido y sin esa chispa de alegría que tanto le caracterizaba. Con preocupación, la castaña frunció el ceño y ladeó ligeramente la cabeza —. ¿Sucedió algo malo?

—Tienes razón…

¿A qué se refería? En verdad no entendía nada.

—¿De qué estás hablando? —Inquirió, confundida.

Thor alzó su mirada y la observó con fijeza e intensidad. No tenía idea en qué rayos se estaba metiendo, pero ya había llegado demasiado lejos con eso como para arrepentirse, tenía a Jane en frente y no podía ignorar lo que sentía por ella. Necesitaba comprobar si eso sólo era un capricho o algo mucho más profundo. Necesitaba aclarar su mente y necesitaba hacerlo ahora.

—Hablo sobre… sobre lo que siento por ti —confesó sin más. La castaña le miró sorprendida, de todas las cosas que esperó oír, esa era por lejos la última. El chico acortó la distancia que los separaba hasta dejarla reducida a pocos y peligrosos centímetros, llevó una mano hacia la mejilla de la joven y la acarició con delicadeza —. Intenté sacarte de mi cabeza, pero no puedo.

—Entonces no lo intentes más —siseó respirando agitada.

Él no perdió más tiempo y atrapó los labios de la muchacha con los suyos. El beso no mentía, ambos estaban deseando eso desde hace muchísimo tiempo. Jane se aferró a él con vehemencia, lo cogió por su chaqueta y se negó a soltarlo, quería sentirlo cerca, lo más cerca que pudiera. El rubio descendió sus manos hacia la estrecha cintura de la chica, estrujó con sus manos esa pequeña porción de su cuerpo y eso bastó para que ambos dejasen de pensar en las consecuencias de sus actos.

.

* * *

.

A la mañana siguiente, las clases se realizaron con normalidad. El director no se había pronunciado respecto a lo sucedido en la citación de padres, pero varios de los alumnos ya estaban al tanto de lo ocurrido, lo curioso era que todos afirmaban ser inocentes, pero… ¿Si ninguno de ellos fue quien dejó a los padres encerrados en el salón de clases, entonces quién demonios lo había hecho?

Aquello traía a Wanda sin cuidado, sus compañeros habían hablado de eso durante toda la mañana, el tema la tenía fastidiada, sólo deseaba terminar la jornada estudiantil para marcharse a su casa, pero todavía no podía hacerlo, aún le quedaban unas cuantas horas en ese lugar, además… ese día sería especial, su venganza contra Stark estaba por comenzar.

Dicho pensamiento la hizo esbozar una pequeña sonrisa ladina. Se encontraba guardando unos cuantos libros en el interior de su casillero, estaba por terminar de hacer eso y dirigirse a su próxima clase cuando notó que a su lado se encontraba cierto joven de cabellera castaña.

—¿Trajiste el dinero? —Le preguntó.

Wanda observó a su interlocutor con una ceja alzada, ese tipo era muy prepotente y confianzudo, odiaba que le hablasen en ese tono de voz, y le molestaba aún más si la persona que lo hacía era uno de sus malditos compañeros de escuela. Sin molestarse en contestar, sacó desde su bolso un sobre de papel, allí dentro estaba el dinero que le pagaría a ese idiota para darle un buen susto a Stark. Sólo esperaba que su plan saliera bien y que valiera la pena, después de todo, estaba invirtiendo todos sus ahorros en eso.

El chico recibió el sobre que Wanda le entregó y rápidamente comenzó a contar el dinero.

—Está todo lo que acordamos, no es necesario que lo cuentes.

Él enfocó sus orbes verdes sobre ella y le sonrió de medio lado.

—Prefiero no arriesgarme, brujita.

La chica entornó los ojos.

—Sólo quiero que cumplas con tu parte del trato, Lang.

—Lo haré —respondió con autosuficiencia —, mis chicos y yo jamás fallamos.

Wanda le miró escéptica, tenía ciertas dudas acerca ese grupo. Aún no se encontraba del todo segura, Scott Lang y sus amiguitos chiflados tenían fama de ser un cuarteto de imbéciles. Pero lamentablemente no tenía más alternativas, ellos eran su única opción.

—Espero que no falles, Scott… o de lo contrario, tú y tus amiguitos se arrepentirán.

—Claro lo que tú digas —contestó indiferente, pues su atención estaba sobre una chica de cabellera negra que les observaba desde lejos. La de apellido Maximoff guió sus pupilas hacia la misma dirección que miraba Scott. La joven que les observaba llevaba una melena hasta la altura de su mentón, era de rasgos finos y muy femeninos, en realidad era bastante bella, jamás la había visto en la escuela. Bueno, a decir verdad, ella no miraba a nadie en ese lugar. Regresó su vista hacia Scott y por la forma en que esa muchacha les miró a ambos, Wanda supo de inmediato que estaba celosa —, tengo que irme, a Hope y no le agrada verme con otras chicas.

—Sí, ya me di cuenta.

—Si tuvieras un novio tan guapo como yo actuarías igual.

Wanda puso los ojos en blanco, Scott en serio era un payaso, debería estar agradecido de que una chica como Hope se fijase en alguien tan idiota como él. El muchacho guardó el dinero y rápidamente orientó sus pasos hacia donde le esperaba su novia.

—¿Quién es ese tipo?

La voz de Pietro la hizo dar un pequeño brinco. Asustada, se llevó una mano hacia el pecho para luego proceder a fulminarlo con la mirada. Odiaba que su hermano hiciera eso, siempre se aparecía de aquella forma tan repentina y abrupta, algún día iba a provocarle un infarto.

—Pietro, sabes que odio que hagas eso —se quejó.

—Responde lo que te pregunté —replicó serio.

—Se llama Scott y va a ayudarnos con lo de Stark.

Pietro suspiró con agotamiento.

—¿Sigues empecinada con eso?

—Sí —respondió obvia —, y no pararé hasta que la vida de ese imbécil sea un infierno.

—¿Y ese tal Scott es confiable?

Ni siquiera ella sabía eso, pero esperaba de corazón que Lang y sus amigos no le fallasen. Howard Stark tenía que pagar por todo el daño que había provocado en su familia, y ella iba a comenzar a atacarlo en donde más le doliera. Su insoportable y ególatra hijo sería el primero en caer.

—No lo sé, Pietro, pero más le vale serlo, porque le pagué una buena cantidad para que hiciera bien su trabajo.

—Supongo que no le diste nuestros ahorros a ese tarado, ¿no?

—¡Claro que no! —replicó de inmediato.

—¿Entonces de dónde diablos sacaste el dinero?

Wanda soltó el aire con exasperación, su hermano podía ser muy insoportable cuando se lo proponía. No pensaba decirle que ahorraba dinero por su propia cuenta. Pietro se enfadaba por todo y de seguro se enojaría con ella por habérselo ocultado.

—Eso es asunto mío.

Sin decir nada más, la castaña cerró su casillero y se dirigió a su próxima clase. El joven dejó escapar un nuevo suspiro, su hermana y esa obsesiva sed de venganza lo tenían bastante preocupado. Tenía la ligera sensación de que todo eso iba a terminar muy mal.

.

* * *

.

Tuvo que contenerse de exclamar una grosería cuando sintió como los brazos de Clint la rodeaban por la cintura. Natasha iba caminando tan distraída que simplemente no notó el momento exacto en que su novio la abrazó desde atrás. En tiempo pasado, esa muestra de afecto no le hubiese sorprendido en lo más mínimo, incluso le habría agradado, ahora por el contrario, se sentía extraña, su cuerpo se ponía rígido y tenía que esforzarse mucho para poder disimular lo incómoda que se sentía.

Clint depositó un beso pequeño sobre su cuello, ella encogió levemente uno de sus hombros y él sonrió ante eso. Natasha se giró sobre sus talones para verlo de frente y regresarle su mejor intento de sonrisa.

—¿Crees que pueda pasar a verte esta tarde?

—Claro, te estaré esperando.

Steve observaba la escena desde unos pocos metros de distancia, sabía que tarde o temprano se toparía con la pareja y que tendría que acostumbrarse a verles juntos, pero era mucho más difícil de lo que llegó a imaginar. Ver como Clint la besaba y acariciaba le estaba provocando muchísima rabia, demasiada a decir verdad. Sus deseos por golpear a Barton se intensificaron más que nunca, quería alejarlo de Natasha, quería cortarle las manos e impedir que pudiese tocarla de nuevo. Quería llevársela lejos, muy lejos de Clint…

Detuvo dichos pensamientos tan rápido como los fue asimilando, era increíble lo estúpido e irracional que podía llegar a ser cuando se sentía celoso. Natasha no era su novia, ni siquiera tenía derecho a sentir celos por ella.

Bucky estaba charlando con Steve, pero de pronto notó como éste dejó de prestarle atención, siguió la dirección que su amigo observaba y brevemente entendió el porqué de su distracción.

El arquero acomodó un mechón de cabello tras la oreja de Natasha antes de besarla en la mejilla.

—Genial, porque extrañaba ir a visitarte —En esta ocasión la besó en los labios, la pelirroja correspondió al beso por inercia, pues la había tomado por sorpresa. En cuanto se separaron, Natasha vio como Steve la observaba. Tragó saliva y trató de ignorarlo —. También extrañaba besarte…

El castaño iba a besarla de nueva cuenta, pero ella le interrumpió colocándole ambas manos sobre el pecho.

—Deberíamos irnos, Clint. Coulson puede llegar en cualquier momento —improvisó —, sabes que no soporta estas muestras de afecto.

—Si tienes razón. Nos vemos en tu casa.

Clint la besó por última vez antes de abandonar el pasillo y dirigirse hacia su respectivo salón de clases. Natasha hizo lo mismo y evitó por sobre todas las cosas mirar hacia atrás, no quería encontrarse nuevamente con la mirada de Steve, la forma en que la observó le había partido el corazón en mil pedazos. Como quisiera decirle que se moría de ganas de estar con él y no con Clint, que deseaba con toda su alma que las cosas fuesen distintas y que se hubiesen conocido en otras circunstancias. Desearía estarle diciendo todo eso de frente, desearía ser valiente y anteponer su propia felicidad por sobre la de Barton, pero no podía… se sentía incapaz de hacerlo.

—Ya supérala…—Steve miró a Bucky sintiéndose un tanto turbado, se había olvidado por completo que estaba charlando con él, pero su amigo lo conocía mejor que nadie, era evidente que había entendido el motivo de su distracción —. El mar está lleno de peces.

—Lo sé, pero creo que por ahora prefiero estar solo.

—Es comprensible, después de todo, las mujeres son un lío. Hablando de mujeres problemáticas ¿ya te enteraste que Peggy se quedará a vivir en Inglaterra?

Por supuesto que no estaba al tanto de eso, evitaba preguntar por la castaña. Había pasado un año desde que ella decidió irse y mandar al diablo lo que tenían. Peggy era un tema que jamás se había cerrado en su vida, hablar de la joven Carter siempre sería incómodo. Steve evitaba a toda costa tener que charlar sobre ella y eso no pasaba desapercibido para sus más cercanos.

—Que bien por ella —articuló, tratando de oírse indiferente.

—Mentiroso, jamás la perdonarás por haberse ido —comentó James.

—Eso ya pasó…

—Sí, pero estuviste muy mal por su culpa.

Steve juntó el entrecejo, ya había tenido suficiente con ver a Natasha besándose con Clint como para que encima Bucky insistiera en platicar sobre su ex novia.

—¿Podríamos cambiar de tema? —Preguntó con ironía.

—Sólo quiero que no te suceda lo mismo —respondió, al tiempo en que posaba una de sus manos sobre el hombro de su amigo.

El rubio le sonrió y le regresó el gesto.

—Tranquilo, Buck, estaré bien.

.

* * *

.

Sigyn había esperado pacientemente a que todos los muchachos del décimo grado abandonasen el salón de clases. Sabía que durante el primer receso Loki se quedaba ahí dentro haciendo quién sabe qué cosa, así que simplemente debía esperar a que todos salieran para poder encontrárselo a solas.

En cuanto salió el último varón del aula, la rubia ingresó en dicho sitio y rápidamente se encargó de cerrar la puerta, no quería arriesgarse a que Coulson la descubriese merodeando en el territorio de los chicos. Iba a orientar sus pasos hacia el lugar en donde Loki permanecía sentado, pero apenas sus miradas se cruzaron, él formó una mueca de desagrado. ¿Es que acaso no podía dejar de ser petulante un maldito segundo?

Abrió su boca para saludarlo, pero el de cabellera negra la frenó haciendo un gesto con la palma de su mano.

—¿Vienes a devolverme el pendrive?

No, definitivamente no. Loki sencillamente no podía dejar de ser un maldito antipático.

Dando un suspiro corto, la muchacha liberó una pequeña cantidad de aire, tomó asiento a un lado de él y trató de ignorar la forma en que la estaba tratando.

—Ya te dije que no lo tengo —farfulló, desganada.

—Entonces no me interesa conversar contigo.

—Necesito conversar con alguien y como ya no tengo amigas, tú eras la única opción que tenía.

Loki alzó ambas cejas. Tanta sinceridad le había sorprendido.

—¿Debería sentirme halagado? —Preguntó con sarcasmo —. Porque no me siento así en lo absoluto.

—¿Sabes? Todo este tiempo creí que serías tú quien le contaría mi secreto a alguien más. Pero no lo has hecho.

—Sí, básicamente porque no me interesan tus asuntos.

—Lo sé, por eso estoy platicando contigo ahora. Sólo necesito que me escuchen —dijo, sincera.

La actitud de Sigyn en verdad le tenía bastante sorprendido, por lo general ella solía responder aireadamente a todas las ironías que él constantemente le dedicaba, pero ahora tan sólo estaba permitiendo que la tratase así de mal con tal de obtener un poco de su tiempo y atención. Tal vez debería valorar eso y dejar de actuar como un idiota. Debería detenerse a escucharla aunque fuese por unos cinco minutos, después de todo, ella parecía estar hablando en serio.

—¡Es que no puedo creer como Sharon fue capaz de traicionarme! —Prosiguió Sigyn. En esta ocasión Loki no la interrumpió y se mantuvo atento a sus palabras —. La muy chismosa me había prometido no decírselo a nadie, pero en cuanto tuvo oportunidad de hacerlo fue y se lo confesó todo a Sif.

—¿A Sif? —Preguntó interesado. La muchacha asintió — No me gustaría estar en tu lugar, creo que estás en problemas, lamento decirte que _mi querida cuñada_ es demasiado correcta y no podrá guardar por mucho tiempo un secreto como el tuyo, incluso creo que ella misma irá a contárselo a Fury.

—No creas que no lo he pensado…

—¿Y cómo te enteraste de que tu amiga te traicionó?

—Lo escuché en una de las grabaciones de tu pendrive… —Loki sonrió triunfante y Sigyn sólo fue capaz de llevarse una mano hacia la frente. Era una estúpida —. ¡Oh mierda!

No importaba el contexto de la situación o el tema de conversación que estuviesen sosteniendo. Loki siempre, siempre conseguiría manipularla a su antojo.

Sin dejar de mirarla con burla, el menor de los Odinson se levantó de su lugar.

—Siempre supe que habías sido tú quien se lo llevó. Espero que pronto me regreses ese pendrive, porque no quiero quitártelo por la fuerza.

Sigyn no dijo nada, solamente frunció sus labios y formó un gesto repleto de coraje. Odiaba que la atrapase con la guardia baja y detestaba con todo su corazón que consiguiera hacerla sentir como si fuese el ser humano más imbécil del planeta tierra, pero precisamente así era como se ponía con él.

Como una soberana y completa idiota.

Loki estaba a escasos centímetros de abrir la puerta y salir del salón, pero Sigyn se lo impidió. Se puso de pie con rapidez y en breve llegó hacia donde él estaba, llevó su mano hacia el brazo del chico y le suplicó con la mirada que no se marchase. Loki la miró con una ceja alzada, sintió el bruto impulso de empujarla, pero desistió de hacerlo, tenía que admitir que la cercanía de Sigyn ya no le resultaba tan desagradable e incómoda como antes, de hecho, hasta cierto punto estaba comenzando a disfrutarla. La chica por su parte luchó con todas sus fuerzas por no intimidarse ante la poca proximidad que estaban compartiendo sus cuerpos, no sabía por qué demonios le estaba impidiendo salir, pero aquello tampoco parecía importarle a él.

—Gracias, Loki… —La miró fijamente sin entender por qué le estaba diciendo eso.

Sigyn formó una pequeña sonrisa nerviosa a medida en que rompía la leve cercanía de sus brazos.

—¿Gracias? ¿Por qué? —Inquirió, demostrando demasiado interés para su gusto.

Ella se encogió de hombros.

—Por escucharme.

El respondió a eso asintiendo levemente con su cabeza. Un silencio incómodo se posó entre ambos y la rubia supo que ese era el mejor momento para irse de ahí. No mencionó nada más y decidió salir del salón antes de que el mismo Loki lo hiciera, se sentía torpe y muy avergonzada. No entendía por qué acababa de hacer lo que había hecho.

Su caminata se vio interrumpida a medio pasillo, frenó en seco al encontrarse de frente con cierta rubia de apellido Carter. Su rostro inmediatamente se llenó de cólera, ella era por lejos la última persona con la cual deseaba encontrarse. Sigyn continuó caminando, estaba dispuesta a ignorarla, pues pretendía pasar por su lado como si jamás la hubiese visto.

—Sigyn, por favor conversemos… —suplicó Sharon, en tanto le seguía los pasos.

—No quiero escucharte, Sharon.

—Pero…

Sigyn volteó a verla con cara de pocos amigos, esa expresión hizo que la otra rubia detuviese sus pasos de forma instantánea.

—Déjame en paz —masculló, enrabiada.

Carter optó por no insistir más, Sigyn se encontraba furiosa y de momento lo mejor que podía hacer era darle tiempo. Apretó los puños con impotencia mientras la veía alejarse, todo eso era culpa del imbécil de Loki, si él no hubiese grabado la conversación que tuvo con Sif nada de eso estaría pasando. Sin pensárselo mucho, Sharon orientó sus pasos hacia el baño de las chicas, eso iba a terminarse ahora, ella misma iba a encargarse de destruir esa maldita grabadora.

.

* * *

.

Tony se adentró al pasillo de los lockers siendo acompañado por Pepper, ese era el único lugar de la preparatoria que no estaba dividido por sexos, y por ende, era el único sitio en donde podían conversar relativamente tranquilos.

—Tu mayordomo todavía cree que tú y yo estábamos…

—¿Teniendo sexo? —Complementó, divertido.

Pepper lo fulminó con la mirada al tiempo en que le daba un manotazo en el brazo.

—Shhh… baja la voz, Tony. —Miró a su izquierda y luego a su derecha para cerciorarse de que nadie les estuviese oyendo. Por suerte, ninguno de sus compañeros les prestaba atención —. ¿Por qué siempre tienes que ser tan…?

—¿Hermoso? ¿Sexy? —la interrumpió.

—Tony, hablo en serio… ¿qué pasó con Happy?

—Luego de que te fuiste, se acercó a mi cuarto y me dio una charla de educación sexual.

Eso la hizo abrir los ojos de par en par. No podía creerlo…

—¿Estás bromeando? —siseó, impactada.

Tony negó con la cabeza.

—No, estoy hablando en serio —Pepper se llevó ambas manos al rostro, sentía que en cualquier momento su cara se caería de vergüenza. Tony soltó una carcajada antes de volver a hablar —. Hasta me dijo que preservativos usar.

—Dios, qué vergüenza —No entendía cómo es que Tony podía tomarse aquello con tanto humor, Happy debía estar pensando millones de barbaridades sobre ella y realmente no lo culpaba, los había encontrado en una situación bastante comprometedora, cualquier persona que les hubiese visto habría pensado lo mismo ¿pero cómo demonios podía hacerle entender que en serio sólo estaba retratando a Tony? Aunque fuese con ropa o sin ella, eso sólo se trataba de arte. Detestaba que la gente fuese tan mal pensada. Suspiró con agobio y decepción —. Entonces… supongo que no podremos seguir con el retrato, ¿verdad?

Tony abrió la puerta de su casillero antes de proceder a observarla con seriedad.

—Me importa una mierda lo que piense Happy, tú terminarás ese retrato y yo te ayudaré posando. Fin de la historia.

Aquello la hizo sonreír, amaba cuando Stark se mostraba interesado por ella. A veces olvidaba por qué se sentía atraída por Tony, incluso cuestionaba su salud mental, pero cuando el millonario manifestaba actitudes como esas, Pepper no podía evitar sentirse embelesada por lo sentía hacia él.

—¿Pepper?

—¿Qué? —respondió, distraída.

—Creo que deberíamos correr. —La joven le miró extrañada, no entendía a qué se refería. Sin darle ningún tipo de explicación, Tony la cogió por su muñeca y la alejó de ahí lo más rápido que pudo —. ¡Hay una bomba en mi casillero!

—¡¿Qué?! —Exclamó horrorizada.

En cuanto escucharon las palabras del millonario, la escuela rápidamente se sumió en gritos y desesperación, todos los estudiantes se echaron a correr en diferentes direcciones. Una considerable cantidad de humo comenzó a emerger desde el casillero de Tony, eso provocó que la histeria de los jóvenes se incrementase aún más. Coulson intentó calmarlos, con alborotarse y atestarse en las escaleras no iban a conseguir nada, pero sus intentos por tranquilizarlos parecían ser en vano, la mayoría de los alumnos le ignoraba y buscaba salir de la escuela a como diera lugar.

En medio del caos, una chica se acercó hacia donde estaba Phil, ella le informó que el casillero de Tony no era el único lugar de la preparatoria por el cual estaba saliendo esa especie de humo. El inspector maldijo en voz baja, con rapidez se aproximó a una de las alarmas de emergencia y no titubeó en activarla.

—¡Todo el mundo afuera! ¡Vamos, rápido!

El director Fury junto al resto de los maestros, comenzaron a guiar a los estudiantes hacia las salidas de emergencia más cercanas. En verdad, nadie entendía lo que estaba sucediendo, sólo sabían que debían abandonar ese sitio cuanto antes, el humo comenzaba a provocarles severas dificultades para respirar y visualizar con normalidad.

—¡Corran, corran!

Wanda observaba todo sin saber qué sentir al respecto. Eso era su culpa.

—Aquí estás… —Pietro la cogió por los hombros y rápidamente comenzó a guiarla hacia la salida —. Te busqué por todos lados, me tenías muy preocupado. ¿Estás bien?

La chica asintió, pero su hermano no le creyó, la conocía demasiado bien como para no saber que algo andaba mal con ella. Se detuvo brevemente en sus pasos y la obligó a que lo mirase.

—Dime por favor que no tuviste nada que ver con todo esto.

—Se suponía que no tenía que salir así, Pietro…

El muchacho se quedó viéndola con una mezcla de impacto y decepción. Wanda había dejado ir demasiado lejos su sentimiento de venganza y ni siquiera se mostraba arrepentida por lo que acababa de hacer.

.

* * *

.

Cubrió su nariz con la tela de su chaqueta y caminó con dificultades hacia el lugar en donde creía poder encontrar a su padre. Cuando la alarma de emergencia comenzó a sonar en toda la preparatoria, Steve no lo pensó dos veces y rápidamente se dirigió a buscar a Joseph, conocía a su papá y estaba seguro de que éste se ocuparía de mantener a salvo a todos los estudiantes y que incluso estaría dispuesto a ser el último en salir de ahí.

Tosió un par de veces a medida en que subía las escaleras de la segunda planta, sólo esperaba encontrarlo pronto, el maldito humo estaba propagándose por todas partes, respirar y ver con claridad resultaban ser tareas imposibles de concretar.

No pudo evitar pensar en Natasha, en verdad deseaba que estuviese bien… pero de seguro lo estaba, Clint y el director Fury jamás dejarían que algo malo le pasara, sin mencionar que ella sabía cuidarse muy bien por sí sola, eso en cierto modo le tranquilizaba.

Vio a su padre caminando con velocidad hacia las escaleras de emergencia, Steve apresuró el paso y en breve consiguió alcanzarle.

—Papá…

—Steve —musitó, sorprendido —, ¿qué haces aquí? Deberías estar afuera.

—Más bien ¿qué haces tú aquí?

—Estaba asegurándome de que no quedase nadie más.

El muchacho sonrió con amplitud, su padre era un hombre realmente admirable.

—Ven, salgamos de aquí…

—¡Ayuda! ¡La puerta está atorada! ¡Por favor!

Dicha voz provocó que ambos detuvieran sus pasos y desviasen su vista hacia el baño de las féminas. Aquellos gritos de auxilio provenían de ese lugar.

Steve no perdió más tiempo y se dirigió hacia el sitio en donde parecía estar encerrada esa muchacha. Intentó abrir la puerta, pero el pomo no giraba, se encontraba trabado. Botó el aire con pesadez, tendría que abrir esa puerta utilizando otra clase de métodos.

—Voy a patear la puerta, necesito que te alejes un poco —vociferó.

—Está bien —contestó la joven. Su voz se oía temblorosa y repleta de miedo.

Pateó la puerta con fuerza y luego de dos intentos consecutivos finalmente consiguió abrirla. Se sorprendió bastante al notar que la muchacha era Sharon Carter, la supuesta prima de Peggy y una de sus tantas compañeras de grado. Con rapidez, él y su padre se acercaron a la rubia, quien yacía medio recostada en el piso, estaba pálida y bastante decaída, aparentemente había estado expuesta al humo durante muchísimo tiempo. Steve la ayudó a ponerse de pie a medida en que la tomaba por la cintura.

—Gracias… —susurró.

—No es nada, ¿estás bien?

Ella le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa aturdida.

—Sí, ahora lo estoy —respondió antes de cerrar los ojos por completo y desmayarse en los brazos del chico.

.

* * *

.

Clint y Natasha estaban por abandonar la preparatoria cuando vieron a los hermanos Maximoff detenidos a medio pasillo, no sabían qué demonios pasaba por la cabeza de aquellos gemelos, pero no podían estar ahí, era peligroso.

—No sé si lo notaron, pero está lleno de humo y hay una alerta de bomba —mencionó Natasha con sarcasmo. Wanda le miró con indiferencia y no mostró ningún interés por salir de ahí. Pietro por su parte ni siquiera había escuchado a la pelirroja, seguía impactado por lo que su hermana había hecho. La sobrina del director frunció el ceño —. ¿Qué diablos esperan? ¡Salgan!

—Ella tiene razón, tienen que salir de aquí —agregó Barton.

Los cuatro adolescentes salieron del edificio para pronto reunirse con el resto de los alumnos y los maestros que permanecían agrupados en las afueras de la institución. Natasha y Clint iban a aproximarse hacia donde permanecía Tony, Pepper y la mayoría de sus compañeros, pero el camino de ambos se vio abruptamente interrumpido por Sam Wilson y Bucky Barnes.

—¿Ustedes fueron los últimos en salir, verdad? —Preguntó Sam.

—Sí, ¿por qué? —contestó Clint.

—¿Vieron a Steve ahí dentro? —Indagó Bucky.

—No…

Natasha sintió una punzada en el pecho. Rápidamente comenzó a buscar a Steve con la vista, pero no lo encontró por ninguna parte, él no estaba ahí. No estaba en la zona segura.

—Steve tampoco está por allá —habló Darcy, sumándose a la charla y apuntando hacia una dirección con su dedo —, acabo de buscar por ahí y ni rastros de él.

—Sharon tampoco está —agregó Sif.

—¿No está? —Inquirió Sigyn, sintiéndose de pronto culpable por no haberla querido escuchar.

—Entonces tenemos que regresar —articuló Natasha.

—¿Estás loca? —le cuestionó Clint —. Ni muerto voy a dejar que entres ahí. Es peligroso, Nat.

—Entraré aunque no quieras. Steve está ahí dentro y no pienso quedarme de brazos cruzados.

A Natasha no le importó que todos la escuchasen decir eso, tampoco le importó la forma en que Clint la miró luego de decir eso, no le importaba nada, sólo quería ver a Steve y asegurarse de que estuviese bien.

—Voy contigo —dijo James.

Natasha y Bucky comenzaron a caminar en dirección a la preparatoria, pero Darcy se les interpuso a medio camino.

—Chicos, sé que no suelo decir esto, pero Clint tiene razón. No sean idiotas, ni siquiera van a poder respirar bien, tal vez ese humo sea tóxico y nocivo y…

—Puede que sí, quizás tengas razón, pero mi mejor amigo está ahí dentro, no voy a dejarlo —debatió el castaño.

—Lo siento, Darcy, pero no puedo quedarme aquí sin hacer nada —argumentó la rusa.

Darcy tomó el brazo de Natasha, pero ésta se zafó de su agarre y continuó caminando. La castaña buscó un poco de comprensión en Bucky al tiempo en que le dedicaba una mirada de súplica, en verdad deseaba que se detuviesen de hacer algo tan impulsivo, ya tenían suficiente con la desaparición de Steve como para que encima ellos decidieran arriesgarse a que les sucediera cualquier cosa. James le regresó la mirada y Darcy inmediatamente comprendió que él tampoco iba a detenerse. Suspiró con resignación, aquello iba a ponerse muy feo.

Clint corrió tras su novia, no pensaba permitir bajo ninguna circunstancia que ella entrase ahí. De ser necesario, estaba dispuesto a atarla de pies y manos, pero no permitiría que Natasha hiciera semejante estupidez, iba a mantenerla a salvo costase lo que costase.

Sin embargo, tanto Clint como Natasha y Bucky detuvieron sus pasos en forma abrupta y repentina. Steve salió por una de las salidas de emergencia de la preparatoria en compañía de su progenitor, pero lo que más llamó la atención de todos fue ver que sobre los brazos del rubio estaba una desmayada y muy débil Sharon Carter.

Sigyn y Sif corrieron a ayudar a Steve, colocaron a su amiga lentamente en el piso y trataron de comenzar a despertarla, Darcy cogió su teléfono celular y con velocidad marcó el número de emergencias. Sharon no era su persona favorita en el mundo, pero debían ayudarla.

—Así que estaba haciéndose el héroe mientras todos estaban preocupados por él —comentó Clint a Natasha, la pelirroja permaneció en silencio, tragándose una asquerosa mezcla de sentimientos —, aunque se ve que no pierde el tiempo…

—Steve fue a buscar a su padre, debe haberse encontrado con Sharon en el camino y simplemente la ayudó —le respondió con fastidio.

—¿Estás celosa?

Natasha le miró con indignación.

—No puedo creer que me digas algo tan estúpido —espetó, enfurecida.

No esperó recibir una réplica por parte de su novio y simplemente de distanció de él. Necesitaba estar sola y necesitaba calmarse, pero maldita sea, en esos momentos aquello era imposible, bastaba con que sus ojos se desviasen hacia donde estaba Steve con Sharon para que toda su ira saliera a flote, no soportaba verlo preocupado por ella, no soportaba que ni siquiera se hubiese dignado a dedicarle una miserable mirada luego de que ella estuviese dispuesta a mandar todo al diablo con tal de ir a buscarlo.

Se llevó una mano a la frente en tanto intentaba tranquilizarse.

Por supuesto que sí, estaba celosa como nunca antes lo había estado en su vida.

* * *

**N/A:** _¡Hola queridos chiquilines! Estoy feliz de al fin actualizar, traté de hacer un capítulo con todo lo que me habían estado pidiendo. Con un poco de Sigyn y Loki, los celos de Natasha y Steve y bueno básicamente todo lo que pasó. Quiero agradecerles por todo el apoyo y la paciencia que tienen conmigo, en verdad detesto no poder actualizar más rápido, pero así es la vida cuando estudias una carrera profesional, ni tiempo para respirar tienes. Ah y bueno también me tardé porque estoy trabajando en una nueva historia que pronto estaré publicando. Si shippean Winterwitch, Romanogers y Winterwidow probablemente les interese._

**Respuesta a Micaela:** Ni te disculpes por la tardanza, Mica, mira que yo en eso tengo un reinado ajajajajaja Loki siempre arruinando los mejores momentos jaajajjaa la verdad es que sí, también creo que quitarán la maldita reja ajajajaj pero deben pasar unas cuantas cosillas más para llegar a esa instancia XD Pero el karma ya se encargó de Sharon en este capítulo jajajaja ¿Mica ya viste Civil War, verdad? ¡Tenemos que comentarla! Gracias por siempre tener una opinión para este humilde fic. Te adoro con todo el corazón. Besotes.

_**¡Nos leemos pronto!**_

_**Un abrazotote de oso**_

_**Cualquier review, alerta de Follow o favorito se agrade muchísimo**_

**PD:** _¿Alguien más sufre por el "hail hydra" que dijo Steve en el cómic? Estoy destrozada. Me partió el corazón en mil partes._


	18. Yo también te amo, Steve

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Marvel &amp; Disney ©. No tengo fines de lucro.**

* * *

**_Capítulo 18: "Yo también te amo, Steve"_**

* * *

Fury agradeció que Sharon Carter lograse estabilizarse y no tuviese necesidad de ser trasladada a un hospital, también agradeció que nadie más resultara perjudicado con lo que acababa de ocurrir. Y aunque sonase un poco materialista, agradeció que esas bombas no destruyeran nada, sobre todo su preciado inmueble de última generación.

Los policías a cargo de la investigación, determinaron que aquellas bombas no eran explosivas y que sólo desprendían grandes cantidades de humo, pero aseguraron investigar en mayor profundidad el caso de Tony, porque querían descartar o confirmar un indicio de ataque hacia su persona. Fury no sabía qué demonios pensar al respecto, los policías simplemente le dijeron que hacer esa clase de cosas era algo absolutamente normal entre los adolescentes, pues estos lo consideraban un simple juego, incluso una broma.

Esto último lo hizo arder en cólera, porque para él, todo lo que acababa de ocurrir no había sido simplemente una broma. De hecho, estaba casi seguro de que el objetivo de ese alboroto era intimidarlo.

Y eso lo llevaba a sacar otras conclusiones.

Quien constantemente le enviaba advertencias de esa clase, era un cobarde que se escudaba tras una identidad secreta.

«El famoso vengador»

Por supuesto, ¿quién más?

No lo pensó demasiado y rápidamente decidió dar un discurso de advertencia, sin embargo, justo cuando se encontraba dispuesto a reunir a los alumnos en el auditorio para posteriormente darles un sermón, Frigga le informó que había decidido suspender las clases, hecho que permitió a los adolescentes poder retirarse antes.

Odiaba que ella tomase esa clase de decisiones, pero se contuvo de tener una discusión sobre aquello y simplemente optó por reunir a los docentes en una reunión extraordinaria.

Los profesores —incluida Frigga y también el inspector Coulson—, se encontraban sentados alrededor de una extensa mesa ubicada en medio del salón de los maestros. Fury era el único de pie, les miraba desde el extremo superior de la superficie, cargando encima una expresión de completo fastidio.

—Supongo que con lo ocurrido, comprenderán que esta escuela necesita límites —articuló, serio.

Frigga rodó los ojos antes de tomar la palabra.

—Estás mezclando las cosas, Nick. Que alguien haya intentado atacar a Tony no tiene nada que ver con esa estúpida reja que te niegas a quitar.

—Claro que sí —refutó, asesinándola con la mirada —. ¿Acaso no te das cuenta que esto lo hacen sólo por llamar mi atención? Además, estoy seguro de que la intención del imbécil que colocó esas bombas de humo no era atacar a Stark. Es más, me atrevería a decir que eso simplemente lo hizo para despistarnos. Podría jurar que el sujeto que puso las bombas, es el mismo que nos dejó encerrados en el salón.

—No tienes pruebas para demostrar eso —dijo Bruce.

—Bruce tiene razón. Además, gracias a lo ocurrido pudimos notar que la reja atenta contra la seguridad de los alumnos. —Hizo una pausa mientras miraba a todos los profesores presentes —, ¿notaron que los chicos tuvieron dificultades para llegar a las salidas de emergencia por culpa de esa reja que les obstruía el paso?

Nadie pudo refutar las recientes palabras de Frigga, ni siquiera María Hill.

Ante eso, el director ya no pudo contener su rabia y descargó toda su ira al dar un fuerte manotazo sobre la mesa.

—¡Hasta cuando demonios sigues con lo mismo, Frigga! —Todos se quedaron en silencio viendo como la orientadora no se dejaba intimidar con aquellas palabras —. ¡La reja no tiene nada que ver con el mal comportamiento de nuestros alumnos! Deja de justificarlos.

—Bueno, al menos la situación no pasó a mayores —intervino Odín.

—Sí, pero ese tal vengador anda suelto por ahí y no me puedo quedar de brazos cruzados. Tengo que hacer algo, tengo que impedir que ese tipo se siga burlando de mí.

.

* * *

.

Sentados en la mesa más grande del Club Marvel, se encontraban varios alumnos del décimo grado. En cuanto les informaron que las clases habían sido suspendidas, varios de ellos decidieron ir en masa a beber un poco de cerveza.

—¿Saben? —Profirió Tony —. A pesar de que intentaron asesinarme, esto no es tan malo. Gracias a eso nos dejaron salir antes y no estamos sentados en un mugroso salón de clases. Eso amerita otra ronda y una celebración.

El grupo exclamó eufórico y gritaron con entusiasmo en cuanto Tony llamó a uno de los camareros para pedir otra ronda de cervezas.

—¿Una celebración, Tony? —le preguntó Pepper, el aludido ladeó el rostro y observó a la chica que permanecía sentada a su lado, ella sólo lo veía con expresión de desconcierto —. Pudiste haber muerto o cualquiera de nosotros pudo salir perjudicado, ¿cómo puedes estar tan contento por eso?

—Sé que no puedes vivir sin mí, pero podrías disimularlo un poco.

Con suma discreción y fulminándolo con la mirada, Pepper lo pateó por debajo de la mesa.

—No digas estupideces —replicó, agradeciendo que sus compañeros estuviesen distraídos y ajenos a la charla que ambos estaban sosteniendo —. ¿Acaso no puedes dejar de ser tan…?

—¿Perfecto? —Sugiero, interrumpiéndola.

—De hecho iba a decir idiota…

Tony esbozó una sonrisa de medio lado.

—Ay, vamos, Pepper. —Usando uno de sus brazos, la tomó por la cintura y procedió a acercarla un poco más a su cuerpo. Para su propio asombro, Pepper no rechazó el contacto y tampoco intentó hacer nada por alejarlo, incluso parecía estar cómoda. El filántropo tomó ventaja de aquello y sin descaro alguno, arrimó su boca al oído de la muchacha y continuó hablando en voz baja —; si no hubiese sido por mí, habrías terminado igual que Sharon.

Pepper le miró de soslayo, mantenía un leve ápice de coquetería en sus facciones; Tony pensó que esa expresión la hacía lucir deslumbrante y perfecta. Estaba a escasos segundos de responderle algo, pero sus intenciones quedaron a medio camino en cuanto una de sus amigas decidió proseguir con la charla.

—Yo aún estoy confundida —reconoció Natasha. La voz de la pelirroja hizo que Pepper y el millonario se distanciaran y rápidamente regresaran a sus posturas habituales —, sé que Tony es insoportable, pero ¿por qué querrían hacerle daño? ¿Quién puede odiarlo tanto para hacer algo así?

—Si no fuiste tú, entonces no lo sé, arañita.

—Hablando en serio —intervino Clint —, yo creo que fue alguien de la preparatoria.

—Tal vez fue ese tal Vengador… —manifestó Sif.

—Sí, yo también creo que pudo haber sido él —admitió Darcy.

—¿Quién será? —Preguntó Jane, ganándose de inmediato toda la atención de sus compañeros —. Me gustaría conocerlo.

Esa última frase le costó una ola de sonidos y expresiones burlescas que obviamente insinuaban una relación romántica entre ella y ese misterioso Vengador. Pero lejos de molestarse por eso, la castaña tomó aquello con humor y comenzó a reír con diversión junto a sus amigos.

—¿Sabes? —Comentó Sif —. Es curioso que precisamente tú menciones eso, porque tengo la ligera sospecha, de que conoces muy bien al supuesto Vengador.

Todos guardaron silencio ante las palabras de Sif, la tensión entre ambas chicas era demasiado palpable y a esas alturas, para nadie era un misterio que las dos parecían no llevarse bien en lo absoluto. Thor tragó saliva y sólo fue capaz de hundirse en su asiento. Deseaba que en esos momentos se abriera un agujero en el suelo para mágicamente poder escapar de esa incómoda y desagradable situación.

—Linda, si estás insinuando que estoy relacionada con lo que ocurrió, permíteme decirte que estás muy equivocada.

Sif iba a responder, pero Thor se adelantó a sus palabras.

—Tranquilas, no es necesario comenzar una discusión. —Por nada del mundo podía permitir que ese leve intercambio de indirectas pasara a mayores —. Además, no creo que el Vengador haya intentado atacar a Tony, se supone que él lucha para que quiten la reja, no para perjudicarnos a nosotros.

—Espera… —dijo Sif, mirándolo con desconcierto —, ¿la estás defendiendo?

—Sí, a mí también me dio esa misma impresión —agregó Sigyn, quien permanecía a un lado de Sif.

Ante la intervención de la rubia, Darcy pensó en lo mucho que la odiaba, no lograba entender cómo podían existir personas con tan poco cerebro. Acaso no entendía que la situación de por sí, ya era compleja como para encima decir un comentario tan fuera de lugar como ese. No podía hablar por el resto de sus compañeros, pero al menos por su parte, podía decir que estaba harta de soportar a esa chica, alguien debía darle una lección y ese alguien, claramente debía ser ella. La castaña no perdió más tiempo, se levantó de su silla y con actitud desafiante comenzó a caminar hacia donde estaba Sigyn.

—¿Y quién demonios pidió tu opinión? —La encaró, en tanto empujaba su pecho con una de sus manos.

Sigyn frunció el ceño y le regresó el empujón de la misma forma.

—¿Y quién pidió la tuya? Yo hago y digo lo que quiero, estúpida.

Mientras ambas jovencitas se asesinaban con la mirada. Sharon tomó la palabra.

—¿Podríamos cambiar de tema? —Solicitó, alzando con timidez una de sus manos —. Yo aún estoy nerviosa y que ustedes se pongan a pelear no me ayuda mucho.

Darcy rodó los ojos y en pocos segundos terminó regresando a su puesto. A pesar del dramatismo excesivo, Carter tenía razón. En esos momentos, una pelea era completamente innecesaria.

—Tranquila, Sharon, ya estás bien y por suerte no pasó nada malo —la tranquilizó Natasha.

Steve, quien se había mantenido en silencio, miró a Natasha arqueando una de sus cejas. ¿Desde cuándo le dedicaba palabras tan amables a Sharon? Según tenía entendido, ellas ni siquiera se hablaban.

—Eso es verdad, rojita. —Apuntó Tony —. No sé ustedes, pero a mí ya me dio hambre, ¿alguien quiere pizza?

Nadie dio una respuesta negativa, así que Tony asumió que tendría que pedir pizzas para todos. Estaba a escasos segundos de llamar al camarero, pero Steve le hizo un gesto con sus manos, dándole a entender que no lo hiciera.

—Si quieres yo hago la orden —se ofreció, a medida en que comenzaba a ponerse de pie —. ¿Qué ingredientes pedirán?

Como niños pequeños, todos comenzaron a gritar los ingredientes que querían, en medio de aquel alboroto y la confusión, Steve no tuvo más opciones que memorizarlos en su mente. Empezó a caminar en dirección al mostrador, pero alguien gritó su nombre y en breve consiguió interrumpir sus pasos.

—¡Steve, espera!—Con movimientos torpes y nerviosos, Sharon escapó de la mesa en donde estaban todos sus compañeros y rápidamente dirigió su camino hacia él. Tony miró a sus amigos con un particular gesto en el rostro y todos comprendieron a lo que se refería, así que en poco tiempo guiaron sus pupilas hacia el sitio en donde Steve y Sharon charlaban —. Es que, te quería dar las gracias. Si no hubieras llegado, no sé qué me habría pasado, en serio, te lo agradezco muchísimo.

—No tienes nada que agradecer, Sharon. Sólo hice lo que tenía que hacer, no fue para tanto.

Natasha apretó la mandíbula, sin poder ocultar que aquello estaba molestándole. Regresó su mirada hacia el frente y procuró no enfocar su atención sobre Steve, pero no podía, se sentía demasiado inquieta, el rubio estaba charlando con otra y ella no podía ignorar algo como eso; así que sin siquiera notarlo, terminó enfocando una vez más sus orbes verdes sobre la figura de su compañero.

—Es que para mí sí tuvo importancia —susurró Sharon, mientras se acercaba más a él —, y yo...

Steve abrió los ojos de par en par, no advirtió el momento exacto, ni supo cómo demonios pasó, sólo sintió que ella lo besaba y que ni siquiera le había dado tiempo de reaccionar.

La pelirroja sintió que algo se hundía en su pecho, su corazón acababa de ser aplastado y triturado al mismo tiempo. Tenía ganas de acercarse a Sharon y arrancarle ese maldito cabello rubio con sus propios dedos, quería alejarla de Steve, quería abofetearla por osar tocarlo… luego quería hacer lo mismo con él, por permitir que lo besara y no hacer nada por terminar ese estúpido beso.

Sabía que no tenía derecho a reclamar nada, mucho menos a sentirse así de posesiva con Steve, pero simplemente no lo podía evitar. Era un sentimiento impulsivo y natural, era algo que iba más allá de sus límites internos. No podía controlarlo.

Mientras su mente fantaseaba mil formas de asesinar a Sharon, su cuerpo permanecía inerte, Natasha estaba inmóvil, era incapaz de moverse o decir algo. Ahora entendía y sentía en carne propia lo que experimentaba Steve cada vez que debía verla con Clint.

Los papeles acababan de invertirse, y sinceramente, a Natasha no le gustaba en lo más mínimo lo que estaba sintiendo.

Sólo estaba segura de una cosa, por muchas ganas que tuviese, no podía hacer un escándalo, al menos no en frente de Clint. Su única opción frente a eso era fingir indiferencia, quedarse en completo silencio y simular que aquel beso no le afectaba en lo más mínimo.

—¡Lo besó! —Gritó Sigyn.

En respuesta, la multitud gritó eufórica.

»Yo… yo sólo quería darte las gracias, Steve —susurró, apartándose de su boca.

Natasha ya no se sintió capaz de seguir mirando. Regresó su vista al frente, apretó los puños y se preguntó en qué momento decidió dejar ir esa situación tan lejos. Su corazón se estaba rompiendo y no podía demostrarlo, no podía hacerlo porque así lo había decidido ella misma cuando dejó ir a Steve lejos.

—¡Consíganse un cuarto! —Exclamó Tony.

—¡Cállate, Tony! —Sharon se sonrojó en cuanto asumió que todos les estaban viendo —. Steve, no sé qué me pasó, lo siento… es que yo, yo quería agradecerte lo que hiciste por mí y no sabía cómo, perdón… me dejé llevar, qué vergüenza, lo siento.

—Tranquila, está bien, no pasa nada. —La calmó, sintiéndose tan nervioso y desconcertado como ella lo estaba —. Creo que… iré por las pizzas…

La chica asintió con la cabeza y entre burlas regresó a su lugar en la mesa. Steve sencillamente optó por dirigirse al mostrador y hacer el pedido cuanto antes. Aún estaba aturdido por lo que acababa de pasar, no sabía qué diantres sentir al respecto.

Clint se acercó a la pelirroja.

—Nat, ¿quieres comer otra cosa?

—No, no tengo hambre.

—¿Estás bien? —Indagó, preocupado —. ¿Te molestó algo de lo que pasó?

—No, por supuesto que no, es que… prefiero comer en casa, eso es todo. ¿Ya te vas? —Improvisó, en tanto se esmeraba por cambiar de tema. Ante su pregunta, Clint asintió con la cabeza —. Si quieres te acompaño.

—Está bien, vamos.

Natasha rápidamente se puso de pie, tomó su bolso y entrelazo su mano con la de Clint. Ambos comenzaron a caminar hacia la salida del local, Steve les lanzó un vistazo inquisitivo y sintió un leve escalofrió cuando Natasha la regresó la mirada. Esta vez, la pelirroja no se molestó en disimular su molestia y sus pupilas lo atravesaron con una frialdad indescriptible. Steve no era idiota, sabía que esa actitud se debía al beso que compartió con Sharon.

Vio como la pareja se alejaba y sin saber por qué, de algún modo extraño y reconfortante, se sintió victorioso. Ver a Natasha ardiendo en celos era un triunfo más que suficiente para él.

.

* * *

.

—¿Todavía estás molesta por la revolución que encabecé en la preparatoria, verdad?

Asomó su cabeza tímidamente por el umbral de la puerta, Betty alzó la mirada y contactó con los ojos arrepentidos de su única hija. La chica ingresó a su habitación, pero ella dejó de prestarle atención en tanto enfocaba sus pupilas sobre la pantalla de su smartphone. Había tenido un día bastante estresante en el trabajo y no deseaba empeorarlo al discutir con Darcy.

Repentinamente, la muchacha le arrebató el celular de las manos y se limitó a observarla con expresión demandante.

Betty suspiró con cansancio.

—¿Sabes, Darcy? Desde que entraste a esa escuela no ha pasado una semana sin que tengas problemas conductuales. ¿No crees que ya es momento de madurar?

La joven juntó el entrecejo.

—Soy bastante madura para mi edad —replicó de inmediato.

—No se nota.

Ese comentario la hizo enfadar. Entendía que su madre estuviese enfadada por su mal comportamiento en la escuela, pero también creía que estaba exagerando demasiado.

—Di lo que quieras, mamá… pero pronto comprobarás que maduré hace bastante tiempo, ya no soy una niña.

—Claro, lo que tú digas —contestó, arrebatándole el móvil de las manos.

—Estoy enamorada y para decir algo como eso, se necesita bastante madurez —soltó de golpe. Aquella declaración hizo que Betty sonriera con sarcasmo y pasara por alto el semblante angustiado de la chica —, estoy hablando en serio, me enfrentaría a todos por él, incluso a ti.

—Ay, Darcy, por favor… el amor es la mayor muestra de inmadurez que puede existir a tu edad.

—¿Ah sí? —Inquirió, desafiante —. ¿Incluso si ese hombre es veinte años mayor que yo?

El estómago de Betty sufrió un vuelco brusco y violento. Observó a su hija y por la mirada que ella le regresó, comprendió que no estaba bromeando. Darcy hablaba muy en serio.

El corazón comenzó a latirle con fuerza, sabía que ese hombre al cual se refería Darcy no podía ser otro que no fuese Bruce Banner…

Negó con la cabeza. Eso no podía estar pasando; su hija no podía amar al mismo hombre que amaba ella. Aquello era antinatural, amoral y por sobre todo, era perturbador.

—¿A quién te refieres? —Preguntó, manteniendo una pequeña esperanza de que Darcy nombrase a otro hombre que no fuese Bruce.

—Sabes perfectamente bien que estoy hablando de Bruce… —masculló, acongojada. Betty sintió como sus ojos se inundaban de lágrimas, esas palabras acababan de aniquilarla —. Lo amo desde el primer momento en que lo vi y estoy segura de que él también siente algo por mí.

—Cállate —farfulló, en tanto le enseñaba la palma de su mano en señal de advertencia.

No soportaba escuchar lo que estaba diciendo.

—Sé que él también me quiere, lo veo en sus ojos cada vez que me mira, lo escuchó en sus palabras cada vez que me dice que soy importante para él…

—¡Basta! —vociferó, descontrolada.

Sin dejarse intimar por la forma en que su madre le estaba hablando, Darcy avanzó un par de pasos hacia ella.

—Voy a luchar por estar a su lado, te guste o no te guste.

—¡Cállate, Darcy, cállate! —Gritó fuera de sí. La aludida le miró con impacto —. No digas una palabra más.

—Pero…

—¡Vete a tu cuarto!

Jamás había visto a su madre así, estaba llorando con descontrol, sus ojos derramaban dolor y destrucción. Estaba sufriendo…

»¡Vete a tu cuarto, maldita sea!

Darcy optó por no empeorar esa situación y comenzó a orientar sus pasos en dirección a su habitación. Después de todo, ya no tenía nada más que hacer ahí.

—Voy a sacarte de esa preparatoria, ¿entendiste? —la castaña volteó a verla con gesto desorientado.

—¿Qué? —Cuestionó, incrédula.

Vio con desconcierto como su madre comenzaba a alejarse. Tragó saliva y se maldijo por ser tan impulsiva, ¿en qué diablos estaba pensando? Ni siquiera ella misma entendía por qué había confesado sus sentimientos por Bruce de esa forma.

Se tomó la frente con una mano.

—Dios mío… soy una estúpida —susurró, afligida.

.

* * *

.

No acostumbraba a visitar el club Marvel muy a menudo, pero sus amigas la habían citado en dicho lugar para charlar y distraerse durante un par de horas. Natasha no tenía nada mejor que hacer así que decidió aceptar la invitación, después de todo, necesitaba un poco de distracción.

Ingresó al local y automáticamente lanzó un bufido al percatarse de que ninguna de sus compañeras había llegado aún, no entendía por qué siempre se tardaban tanto.

Con pasos desganados, la pelirroja caminó hacia una mesa vacía y lentamente se acomodó en una de las sillas, iba a sacar su smartphone para matar el tiempo mientras esperaba que sus amigas hicieran acto de presencia, pero desistió de hacerlo en cuanto sus ojos se posaron sobre la figura de un chico que conocía a la perfección.

Steve…

Estaba tras el mostrador charlando distraído junto a su amigo Bucky. Ambos dejaron de platicar en cuanto una joven se acercó a ellos y comenzó a realizar un pedido. Natasha frunció el ceño sin entender qué rayos hacían ellos ahí, ambos vestían el uniforme que utilizaban los trabajadores del club y era técnicamente obvio que se estaban desempeñando laboralmente en ese lugar, pero ¿desde cuándo?

Presa de su asombro y curiosidad, Natasha se levantó de la silla y su rumbo se dirigió directamente hacia Steve. El rubio se encontraba realizando una especie de inventario mientras Bucky atendía a la muchacha, los dos estaban lo suficientemente distraídos como para percatarse de su presencia.

Natasha sacudió su cabeza, ¿en qué estaba pensando? ¿Acaso pretendía hablar con Steve después de lo que había pasado con Sharon? Eso definitivamente no sería buena idea, aún estaba molesta y probablemente terminaría sacándoselo en cara.

Por nada del mundo podía permitir que Steve se percatase de sus celos.

Giró sobre sus talones y comenzó a alejarse, pero la voz de Steve la detuvo en seco.

—¿Natasha? —La chica tragó saliva antes de voltearse a él —. ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Lo mismo podría preguntarte —secundó a la defensiva.

—Trabajo aquí. No todos tenemos tíos millonarios que nos pueden mantener. —Esa respuesta claramente molestó a la pelirroja, su expresión colérica no mentía. Steve esbozó una sonrisa pequeña a modo de disculpas —. Tranquila, sólo bromeaba.

—Veo que tu amigo también está aquí…

—Sí, en cuanto Tony nos dijo que el dueño del pub estaba buscando trabajadores no dudamos en venir.

—Genial, me alegra que les hayan dado el trabajo.

Steve asintió con la cabeza. Un silencio incómodo se posó entre ellos, se miraron durante algunos segundos, pero las palabras simplemente parecían no querer fluir. Habían tantas cosas que deseaban decirse, tantos sentimientos mezclados… tantas ilusiones y esperanzas que comenzaban a desvanecerse.

La muchacha lo veía con insistencia, Steve sabía que ella quería decir algo, pero realmente no estaba seguro de querer escucharla.

—Disculpa que sea tan cortante, pero estoy en horario de trabajo, ¿qué quieres, Nat?

—Nada, pero ya que estoy aquí, podría aprovechar la ocasión y decirte algo.

—Claro, te escucho —respondió, en tanto enfocaba de nueva cuenta sus ojos sobre aquella libreta en la cual estaba haciendo algunas anotaciones.

Con molestia, Natasha juntó el entrecejo.

—¿Podrías mirarme al menos?

—Lo siento, pero estoy ocupado… —profirió, sin apartar la vista de su trabajo —, si me desconcentro en esto, mi jefe…

Sin previo aviso y dejando su explicación a medio terminar, la chica le arrebató la libreta de las manos.

—Creí que lo que sentías por mí era en serio… pensé que lo estabas pasando tan mal como yo, pero me equivoqué.

Era desconcertante lo impredecible que Natasha podía llegar a ser, Steve no entendía de dónde diablos sacaba todas esas palabras que fácilmente podían llegar a desmoronarlo. A veces simplemente detestaba permitir que la pelirroja traspasara todos los límites de su autocontrol.

Sin decir nada y bajo la atenta mirada de la joven, Steve se dio una rápida vuelta y en poco tiempo consiguió salir del mostrador, le hizo un gesto a Bucky para que lo cubriera y éste en respuesta sólo asintió con un movimiento de cabeza.

Luego, avanzó hacia a Natasha, la tomó de una mano y comenzó a guiarla hacia un sitio apartado.

—Steve, suéltame —le exigió.

El chico la liberó bruscamente del agarre. Romanoff lo miró desafiante, pero Steve le restó importancia a dicha mirada al tiempo en que la arrinconaba contra la pared.

—No puedo creer que seas tan hipócrita, Natasha. He tenido que verte con Clint en todas partes y tragarme lo que siento durante varios días. De nosotros dos, quien lo ha pasado mucho peor he sido yo.

—¡Claro! Se ve que la estás pasando muy mal… por eso permitiste que Sharon te besara como si el mundo se estuviese acabando, ¿no? —masculló, enfadada.

Steve no comprendía por qué le daba una oportunidad de charlar, ella ni siquiera merecía una explicación de su parte.

—¿En serio me estás haciendo una escena de celos? —Susurró, haciendo que la distancia que los separaba fuese a cada segundo más mínima.

Las piernas de Natasha comenzaron a temblar. Quería mostrarse seria y enfadada, pero el hecho de que Steve estuviese tan cerca, no la ayudaba a ser razonable. Si él intentaba tocarla, ella probablemente dejaría que hiciera lo que quisiera con cada espacio de su cuerpo.

—¿Celos? Por favor… —musitó en tono despectivo —, yo jamás estaría celosa de una tipa como Sharon Carter.

Como si Steve leyera su mente, sintió como sus manos grandes y masculinas se apoderaban sin descaro alguno de sus caderas.

—Entonces no entiendo por qué está presente en esta conversación.

La excitación de ambos comenzaba a expresarse en la tenue pesadez de sus respiraciones, Natasha ya no estaba observando los ojos de Steve, estaba mirando fijamente su boca, clamando e incitándole en silencio a consumir sus labios de una maldita vez.

—Está presente porque ella y ese beso, demuestran que no estás tan afectado por lo de nosotros —prosiguió, sin saber de dónde sacaba fuerzas para continuar replicándole.

—Yo creo que no soportas verme con otra, Natasha.

—No digas estupideces, Steve. —Sin saber cómo, la pelirroja consiguió escapar de su agarre y de aquel muro que la mantenía prisionera —. Ahora estoy con Clint y es el único que me importa; lo de nosotros sólo fue un error, algo que jamás debió pasar. A mí me da igual con quién te involucres.

Esa era por lejos, la mentira más grande que había dicho en toda su vida.

Sin poder ocultar lo fastidiado que se sentía, Steve soltó una bocanada de aire.

—¿Terminaste o todavía tienes cosas que decir?

—No, ya no tengo nada más que decirte.

—Genial —mencionó, irónico —, ¿entonces podrías dejarme trabajar en paz?

.

* * *

.

Trató de evitar a Wanda durante toda la mañana, sabía que la chica quería explicaciones y en esos momentos, Scott se sentía incapaz de dárselas, porque ni siquiera él mismo entendía qué demonios había pasado, todavía no lograba comprender por qué el plan no tuvo los resultados que ella esperaba, así que para evitar más problemas con la castaña, el de apellido Lang realizó su mejor esfuerzo por mantenerse alejado de ella, pero llegó un momento del día en que Scott simplemente ya no pudo evadirla. Iba saliendo tranquilamente del baño cuando fue abordado por el hermano de la joven, Pietro no le dijo nada y él por su parte tampoco intentó zafarse, tan sólo permitió que lo guiase hacia un sitio apartado, lugar en donde Wanda y su expresión de pocos amigos le estaban esperando.

Intentó explicarle que las cosas se salieron de control, que no fue su intensión involucrar a toda la escuela, mucho menos que se terminaran accionando las alarmas de emergencia, pero fue inútil, la muchacha se encontraba demasiado furiosa para querer escucharlo.

—Eres un completo idiota.

—Bueno, tú dijiste que le diéramos un susto y lo hicimos —fue todo lo que Scott pudo decir en su defensa.

—¡Pero sólo a Tony! —La chica le dio un manotazo en la cabeza —. ¡No tenías por qué involucrar a toda la escuela, tarado!

—Wanda, cálmate —Intervino Pietro, en tanto la obligaba a distanciarse del castaño.

—Es que este tipo acabará con toda mi paciencia.

—De acuerdo —Scott le hizo un gesto de manos, incitándola a tranquilizarse —, quizás entendí mal. Si quieres puedo intentarlo de nuevo.

—Ni se te ocurra —le advirtió, apuntándole el rostro con su dedo índice —, y ni siquiera te atrevas a contarle de esto a alguien.

.

* * *

.

A la mañana siguiente, Thor, Rhodey, Sam y Bucky se encontraban reunidos en el baño de la segunda planta. Aprovecharon que la estancia se encontraba vacía y rápidamente se introdujeron en ella. Las clases aún no comenzaban así que contaban con suficiente tiempo para divertirse durante algunos minutos con aquella botella de whisky que Sam y Bucky habían traído.

Tony no les acompañaba porque aún no llegaba, pero probablemente se les uniría después.

—Siempre había querido probarlo… —musitó Sam, en tanto dada un sorbo a la botella con el logotipo de Jack Daniel's —, está genial.

—Sí, pero no vayas a bebértelo todo —contestó James, sonriendo —, nosotros también queremos.

—Es una lástima que Steve no haya querido venir —comentó Rhodey, mientras tomaba la botella y procedía a probar su contenido. Hizo una mueca de satisfacción y un gesto de aprobación con sus dedos —. Está exquisito, Rogers se está perdiendo de esto.

—¿Steve? —Preguntó Bucky. Él y Sam intercambiaron una mirada rápida y luego soltaron una carcajada simultánea —. Steve jamás participaría en esto, él no es de hacer este tipo de cosas.

—Bueno… yo también creo que es un poco arriesgado —opinó el único rubio del lugar —. Si mi papá me descubre aquí, probablemente me mate.

—Relájate, los maestros no utilizan este baño —lo calmó Bucky.

—Sí, pero de todos modos deberíamos echar un vistazo y asegurarnos de que Coulson no esté cerca.

Sus compañeros le miraron con desinterés, se encogieron de hombros y continuaron sumergidos en su banal charla. Thor pensó que lo mejor sería alejarse, ellos no estaban siendo nada precavidos y él no quería estar ahí cuando les descubrieran, así que sin pensárselo mucho, orientó sus pasos hacia la salida, abrió la puerta estando dispuesto a marcharse, pero en cuanto vio como el inspector caminaba por el pasillo, dirigiéndose específicamente hacia el lugar en donde estaban ellos, volvió a cerrarla de inmediato.

—Mierda, viene Coulson —les avisó.

Lo siguiente sucedió en cuestión de segundos. Bucky cerró la botella tan rápido como sus dedos se lo permitieron y con velocidad extrema comenzó a meterla en el interior de su mochila. Se encontraba ajustando el cierre, cuando Coulson abrió la puerta y les interrumpió de forma infartante.

—¿Qué significa esto? —Indagó, dedicándoles un vistazo inquisitivo.

Intentando cubrir lo que estaban haciendo sus compañeros y sacando partido de su considerable altura, Thor dio un paso hacia él.

—Estábamos charlando, señor —sonrió, nervioso —. Como ve, nada fuera de lo común.

—No me engañe, sé que algo está pasando aquí…

El hijo de Odín tragó saliva bruscamente.

—Aquí no está pasando nada, ya le dije que sólo platicábamos.

Mientras Thor y Coulson discutían, Bucky consiguió cerrar su mochila y colgársela encima de un hombro. No sabía cómo, pero tenía que salir de ahí y esconder esa botella cuanto antes. Sin tener demasiadas opciones, comenzó a caminar con pasos disimulados hacia la puerta, pero para su mala suerte, Phil en breves segundos notó lo que intentaba hacer.

—¿Barnes? —Preguntó, alzando una ceja.

—Tengo que ir a clases, con permiso —dijo, atravesando el umbral de la puerta, para posteriormente echarse a correr con la máxima velocidad que sus piernas pudiesen alcanzar.

—¡Barnes, espere! —Gritó el mayor — ¡Barnes, vuelva aquí!

Los tres se quedaron viendo con preocupación cómo el inspector comenzaba a correr tras los pasos de su amigo. Aquello tenía pinta de terminar muy, pero muy mal.

.

* * *

.

Todavía no sabía a dónde demonios ir, pero estaba seguro de una cosa, no pensaba dejar de correr mientras ese molesto inspector estuviese tras sus pasos. Si Coulson llegaba a descubrir lo que había dentro de su mochila, él y sus compañeros estarían perdidos.

Dobló por un pasillo y llegó hacia las escaleras que conducían a la tercera planta. Podía escuchar los gritos del inspector exigiéndole que se detuviera, y sus nervios comenzaron a dispararse.

Miró por el rabillo de su ojo y comprobó que Coulson no estaba tan lejos.

«Mierda, ¿qué hago» pensó, angustiado.

Y casi como caída del cielo, apareció Darcy, bajando las escaleras con expresión tranquila y completamente ajena a lo que ocurría. Nunca se había sentido tan aliviado al verla.

—¡Darcy! —La tomó por ambos brazos sin poder ocultar lo desesperado que se sentía, ella sencillamente le miró con sorpresa —, necesito que me ayudes.

—¿Qué pasa?

No se molestó en dar mayores explicaciones y velozmente extrajo desde su bolso la botella de whisky. La castaña abrió los ojos de par en par, mientras negaba con la cabeza.

—Por favor esconde esto en tu bolso —le suplicó, mientras se lo entregaba a la fuerza.

—¡No! —Replicó, devolviéndoselo —. ¿Cómo rayos se te ocurre traer eso?

—Sólo guárdalo —siseó con agobio.

—¡Barnes!

La voz de Coulson hizo que el castaño cerrara los ojos con pavor.

—Si me descubren…

—Ya lo sé… —le interrumpió.

Vio la desesperación en sus pupilas y no pudo volver a negarse, sin saber realmente por qué lo hacía, Darcy recibió la botella y la introdujo dentro de su bolso antes de que Coulson pudiese verlos.

—Vete, vete… —le indicó Bucky.

—Te odio —susurró, mientras pasaba por su lado y le otorgaba una mirada fulminante.

Phil entrecerró los ojos y con gesto pensativo vio como Darcy comenzaba a distanciarse.

—Señor Coulson, ¿me buscaba? —Articuló el muchacho, sacándolo rápidamente de sus pensamientos.

Enfocó sus ojos sobre él y sólo se encontró de frente con la engreída expresión de autosuficiencia que Bucky le estaba entregando.

—Vi que guardó algo en su mochila, no soy idiota. —Profirió, serio. Extendió una mano hacia él —. Enséñemela.

Bucky suspiró y procuró fingirse ofendido.

—Sabe, esto es muy injusto —se quejó, al tiempo en que le entregaba la mochila —. ¿Acaso me va a perseguir durante todo el semestre? ¿No debería estar revisando los bolsos del resto también? Me siento discriminado.

—Sólo hago mi trabajo —Le respondió, tranquilo.

Mientas el mayor inspeccionaba cada bolsillo de su mochila y fruncía el ceño al no encontrar nada inusual, Bucky pensó que Darcy se merecía el cielo. Le debía mucho.

—¿Y? ¿Encontró algo?

Phil no respondió, le regresó la mochila y en silencio se alejó. James sonrió ante eso, acababa de zafar de manera épica, y todo gracias a cierta chica de anteojos.

.

* * *

.

Agradeció que el salón estuviese vacío, necesitaba estar sola.

Se precipitó rápidamente a su pupitre, y con cierto alivio, se dejó caer libremente sobre la silla.

Poco a poco su ritmo cardiaco comenzó a normalizarse, pero el nerviosismo no parecía querer irse. Maldijo a Bucky por lo bajo. Era un idiota, un completo y soberano imbécil, ¿qué demonios tenía en la cabeza? ¿Cómo podía ser tan estúpido para traer alcohol a la preparatoria?

«No»

El estúpido no era él, la estúpida era ella.

En verdad, Darcy no entendía cómo funcionaba su cerebro. Tenía un lío tremendo con su madre y acababa de meterse en uno muchísimo peor.

Suspiró con cansancio. ¿En qué estaba pensando cuando aceptó ayudarlo?

Primero lo ayudaba a esconder un paquete de dudosa procedencia y ahora una botella de Jack Daniel´s.

Se estaba arriesgando por un tipo que ni siquiera conocía y no sabía por qué diantres lo hacía.

Sus pensamientos se vieron violentamente interrumpidos al ver cómo Bucky se adentraba al aula. El castaño se arrimó a su puesto y le sonrió como si no hubiese ocurrido nada.

—Supongo que el pequeño Jack está en buenas manos.

Darcy asumió que con eso de «pequeño Jack» se estaba refiriendo al whisky.

—No puedes estar aquí…

—No debería, pero puedo.

Lo miró boquiabierta, ¿cómo podía estar así de tranquilo? Coulson había estado a escasos segundos de descubrirle y él actuaba como si eso fuese lo más normal del mundo. A ella personalmente le encantaba ser una rebelde sin causa, amaba los riesgos y romper las reglas, pero Bucky la superaba con creces. Era el tipo más insurgente que había conocido en toda su vida.

—Eres muy descarado. —Ante su respuesta, Barnes esbozó una sonrisa pequeña, gesto que hizo que la joven sintiera algo extraño. Negó con la cabeza, pero no parecía encontrarse enfadada, de hecho, ella se veía levemente risueña —. Bien, ya que estás aquí, mejor te entrego esta cosa de inmediato…

Iba a sacar la botella desde el interior de su bolso, pero Bucky la detuvo mientras realizaba un gesto con sus manos.

—¡No! Aquí no… iré a buscarlo a tu casa esta tarde.

La muchacha alzó ambas cejas, esa respuesta le había desconcertado.

—Ni siquiera sabes en dónde vivo —replicó de inmediato —, además, ¿qué te hace pensar que te recibiría en mi casa?

Sin dejar de lado esa actitud despreocupada, él simplemente se encogió de hombros.

—Bueno, si quieres quedarte con el whisky y tener problemas con Coulson…

Sonrió con autosuficiencia al ver como Darcy sacaba una hoja de su cuaderno y escribía una dirección sobre aquel papel.

Su respuesta la había convencido con demasiada facilidad.

—Te espero a las seis en punto —decretó, entregándole la hoja —. Si no llegas a esa hora, te aseguro que tiraré al pequeño Jack por el retrete.

—A las seis en punto, entiendo. —Guardó el papel dentro de un bolsillo de su pantalón —. Bueno, nos vemos.

—Sólo lárgate —espetó Darcy, aún no entendía por qué le ayudaba tanto.

Para su sorpresa, antes de que James comenzara a alejarse, depositó un beso rápido encima de su mejilla.

—Gracias, Darcy —le guiñó un ojo, mientras retrocedía —, te debo una más.

Se quedó inmóvil.

Algo colapsó en su sistema nervioso, ese pequeño, pero insinuante beso, acababa de dejar su mente totalmente aturdida.

Lo vio alejarse y una sensación agradable se posó sobre su pecho.

—Límpiate la baba —mencionó, una reconocida voz a su espalda.

Volteó hacia su amiga y en respuesta simplemente le enseñó su dedo medio.

—Estúpida.

Jane sonrió.

—Así que Barnes, ¿eh? —se le arrimó con pasos lentos —. Creí que no era tu tipo y que incluso lo odiabas.

—Sigo pensando lo mismo.

—Mentirosa, te gusta.

Darcy no podía decir lo contrario, a final de cuentas, prácticamente experimentó de todo con ese diminuto y banal beso, que por cierto, ni siquiera había sido en su boca.

Lanzó un suspiro con resignación.

—De acuerdo, reconozco que es guapo y que tiene algo que lo hace malditamente atractivo, pero no estoy interesada en él.

—Te lo terminarás follando, o más bien, él terminará follándote a ti.

—Sólo en sus sueños eróticos —refutó Darcy, mientras le interrumpía —. Mi cuerpo está reservado para otro.

Justo en ese instante sus compañeras comenzaron a entrar al salón de clases, Bruce fue el último en ingresar al aula. Eso bastó para que Darcy se olvidase del todo y sólo se concentrase en contemplarlo.

—Buenos días, chicas.

Todas respondieron el saludo, excepto Jane, quien observaba con expresión de fastidio la cara embobada de su amiga.

—Ay, Darcy… ya olvídalo —masculló.

—Le dije a mi mamá lo que siento por él —respondió, haciendo que Jane abriera los ojos como platos.

—¿Y qué te dijo?

—Dijo que me va a sacar de la preparatoria.

.

* * *

.

—¿Qué haces, Nat? —Preguntó, divertido. La pelirroja cerró la puerta de su cuarto y rápidamente se acercó a Clint para comenzar a besarlo, el joven se separó un poco de ella mientras la observaba sorprendido. De hace muchísimo tiempo que Natasha no le besaba de esa forma y no podía evitar sentirse fascinado —. No es que me moleste esto, pero sabes que tu tío odia que estemos solos en tu cuarto cuando él no está.

—Exacto, tú mismo lo dijiste, él no está —respondió, volviendo a besarlo.

Con pasos torpes y sin romper el beso, ambos comenzaron a caminar hacia la cama, cayeron pesadamente encima del colchón, Natasha iba a sentarse a horcajadas sobre él, pero Clint volvió a romper el beso.

—No quiero que tu tío piense que no te respeto, Nat.

El sexo siempre había sido un tema delicado y complicado en la relación de Clint y Natasha, no porque ambos lo quisieran así, más bien se debía a diversos factores externos, el tío de la chica se había esforzado por ser un obstáculo para ellos, no los dejaba estar a solas por más de veinte minutos, mucho menos en la habitación de Natasha y cuando él no podía vigilarlos, le pedía a cualquier persona que lo hiciera. A pesar de la poca privacidad con la cual contaban, Clint y la pelirroja siempre encontraban momentos y lugares para dar rienda suelta a la pasión, sin embargo y a pesar de haber llegado a caricias de segundo nivel, Natasha no había querido dar el paso final…

¿Los motivos? Ni ella misma los sabía. Sentía que su cuerpo estaba más que listo, pero de su mente no podía decir lo mismo.

El arquero la entendía y procuraba no forzarla a nada, por eso, ahora se sentía bastante impresionado y desconcertado con la actitud que estaba manifestando la chica.

—Mi tío no se tiene que enterar de esto.

—Pero está tu mamá y… —Natasha lo besó en la mejilla y en respuesta él sólo cerró los ojos —, si haces eso no puedo ser un novio ejemplar.

La muchacha sonrió.

—No te preocupes por mi mamá, a ella no le intereso —siseó, en tanto juntaba sus labios con los del castaño.

Clint la tomó por la cintura y con un movimiento rápido la dejó bajo su cuerpo. Mientras la besaba, Natasha sólo era capaz de sentir los labios de Steve… Cuando el arquero la tocaba, ella percibía como los dedos del rubio se apoderaban de sus caderas y recorrían sin contemplación alguna toda la longitud de su cuerpo.

No importaba lo mal que eso estuviera, en esos momentos, Natasha no podía dejar de pensar en Steve; necesitaba tenerlo en su mente, necesitaba sentirlo en su imaginación, necesitaba tenerlo aunque fuese en una miserable y patética ilusión.

—Te amo, Nat —musitó, mientras depositaba varios besos en el cuello de la joven.

—Yo también… —respondió con la voz entrecortada —, yo también te amo, Steve.

Clint se detuvo abruptamente. El calor que los inundaba se transformó en hielo y ahora simplemente yacían paralizados sobre aquella cama.

El silencio que los rodeaba era destructivo.

Natasha vio con terror como Clint comenzó a alejarse poco a poco de ella, la miraba con tanto dolor que la pelirroja sintió que fácilmente se estaba quebrando.

Acababa de matarlo, acababa de cometer un crimen con los sentimientos de alguien que simplemente no lo merecía.

Se tomó la cabeza sin entender lo que estaba haciendo. ¿Qué diablos pretendía? ¿Acostarse con Clint mientras pensaba en Steve? ¿Hasta cuándo demonios iba a fingir que todo eso estaba bien?

Una lágrima bajó por su mejilla. Era una basura, era la persona más egoísta del mundo.

Jamás iba a perdonarse ese error, había cometido equivocaciones en su vida, pero llamar «Steve» a Clint mientras se encontraban a escasos segundos de llevar su relación a otro nivel, superaba con creces cualquier otro error que hubiese cometido en el pasado.

* * *

**N/A:** _Me disculpo de antemano por la tardanza, pero mi inspiración estaba con mi otro fic, (Uniones Inevitables) en fin… Divided ya regresó y en verdad espero que el capítulo haya conseguido entretener a alguien. Por cierto, informo que ya no le quedan tantos capítulos a esta historia, así que trataré de culminarla pronto. _

**Respuestas a reviews Guest**

**Micaela:** Hola, Mica hermosa, yo también he vuelto entre los muertos jajajajaja me hizo muy feliz leer tu review, como siempre es un agrado recibir tus comentarios y tu infinito e incondicional apoyo. Por su puesto que te extrañé bastante, eres una lectora a la cual le tengo mucho cariño y amo tener noticias tuyas. Todas quedamos impactadas con el beso Staron jajaja eso me recuerda que debemos comentar la película algún día de estos. ¡Por Dios! Hace mucho que no hablamos. Te extraño bastante, Mica, espero estés de lo mejor y gracias por comentar como siempre. ¡Un Abrazo de oso!

**Evelin:** Te saludaría, pero sería hipócrita hacerlo, porque en estos momentos estoy demasiada enfadada para ser educada contigo. Quiero suponer que tienes menos de 15 años y que por eso tu ortografía es tan mala y una brutal ofensa para la RAE, en fin, haré esto breve, amo las críticas en mis historias, porque me ayudan a crecer como escritora amateur, pero las acepto siempre y cuando sean constructivas y cuando vengan de parte de una persona que haga lo mismo que yo. No tengo por qué aceptar un comentario ofensivo como el tuyo, porque estoy segura de que nunca has escrito una historia, no tienes idea lo que cuesta, por si no te diste cuenta, el fic no está terminado, aún le quedan capítulos. Y así como tú dices que perdiste el tiempo leyendo esto, yo también estoy perdiendo mi tiempo escribiéndote una respuesta, así que estamos a mano… te respondería en privado, pero eres tan cobarde que te escudas tras un review Guest para insultar y decir que esto es una mierda. ¿Sabes? Yo creo que tu forma de escribir es una mierda. Tuve que lavarme los ojos después de leer tu comentario. Ah, y antes de finalizar esto; si quieres leer un fic en que Natasha y Steve se casen, vivan felices para siempre y tengan sexo todo el tiempo, sin que haya coherencia en la trama, te digo que hay varios fics en los cuales los juntan en el primer capítulo, te lo menciono ya que tienes toda la pinta de ser una lectora mediocre que se conforma con historias del mismo tipo. Yo en mi fic escribo lo que quiero, hago la trama como quiero y junto a los personajes con quien quiero, porque lo escribo yo, y no tú, así de simple. Si no te gusta, qué lástima, pero no por eso tienes derecho a decir que mi historia es una mierda, porque yo no soy una escritora profesional, pero sé que no lo hago tan mal como para permitir que una tipa que ni conozco me venga a decir algo así. Adiosito.

**Guest:** Ya la seguí. Gracias por leer.

**Gracias también a:** **Kuchi-San, Vidian (hermanita linda) y lifeisafiction**

**_Gracias por leer, un abrazo de oso. _**


End file.
